The graduated student and the Irish street punk
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Ichika was the only male pilot. What he didn't expect was to see a twenty year old male, Mattheus Adjzof standing with his own weird IS. The two sole guys quickly get along, trying to survive this crazy academy by relying on each other. Mattheus tries to deal with his own demons and wants to find his own place. But can he stay himself? Two season are completed, now original events.
1. A new begin

Okay, I toyed with the idea to make a fanfic with another male pilot. Yeah, I know, it's a bit overdone, but I gave it time and I decided to give it a run. Also, it's a bit of taking a break from my other story. Last time, I did another story, I got a boost, so I hope I got the same idea.

The thing I noticed with males OC's in the Infinite Stratos is that all the pilots are super soldiers, highly trained, martial arts and stuff like that. So I wanted to make a normal OC or as close you can get a normal OC. This boy has some history, but no fighting experience at all. Just a normal dude. The only experience he has is training while his IS was developed.

This fic won't give you a hacker. In this universe, hackers don't exist (yet). So, it's just Infinite Stratos. Our protagonist is Adjzof Mattheus (name similarity from another fic). Adjz gets an Infinite Stratos after an accident and he was sent to the ISA. He kept quiet for personal reasons. Now he's going to the ISA and together with Ichika, they'll face a lot of problems consisting of an angry harem, a strict teach and a school filled with women.

Something else, he's Flemish. Surprise, surprise.

Ichika is this story is going to be a bit OOC, meaning that he's not going to be super dense or dark. A bit in the middle, playing the thing open and standing up for himself. Mattheus is trigging that effect and he is going to be a kind of bit brother figure, which Ichika highly needs. I think and he's going stand between the aggressive girls

No pairing OC.

This is like a break, because my hacker fic is a bit too long, so I want to make a new thing when I'm going to force myself to watch anime or read the light novel. Most likely the last.

* * *

In the air, five girls and one guy were fighting. They fought the rogue IS that broke loose a day ago. Ichika was back on his feet and tried to get close to it. Ichika finally managed to get close to the Silver Gospel. When he was close enough, he saw the robot raising a fist.

"ICHIKA" the girls shouted. A huge bang went off and the Silver Gospel was flung away with sheer power. Ichika felt the heat of the shot which saved his life. They looked up and saw the unit standing that thought he fled. "Mattheus." Ichika said.

"Yo, Ichika." The young man greeted his friend with his arm lift up. "Back on your feet?" He shouted in the low voice he had. "We thought you fled. You abandoned us." Rin shouted. Mattheus smiled and shook his head. "Well, I was picking something up that could help. I only had to fly home. Sorry, I'm late." They looked to Lavathenian. The dark brown unit had a new feature. A huge gun pinned on his right shoulder.

"Mattheus, what's that?" Charlotte asked. "Oh, this." Pointing his thumb to the canon. It's a blaster gun. The world first anti IS weapon ever made. I knew that the Designer was busy on making somehting like that and when you were shot down Ichika, I asked Orimura-sensei to pick it up. I knew it was the only thing that could work." They knew that the Designer was strong and good in making weapons.

"Wait?!" Laura said. "I sense a second person." Mattheus nodded. "Yeah, about that?" He turned his head and looked behind him. They saw a young boy sitting and with his eyes on the scope and his finger on the trigger. "Nice shot, Joel. How many more?" He asked the young boy sitting in his back. "Well." He said in an Irish accent. "I think five more? But we're not allowed to kill it, so I tuned it down. You need to finish the job." He shouted to Ichika. "Wait? Who's that?" Cecilia asked.

"Does that matter? Joel, ahead." Mattheus said. "Joel, did I ever tell how much of a genius you are and how much I like you?"  
"That first. I can never get enough. That second, never do that." Mattheus grinned as his partner fired.

* * *

Skip to a few months earlier.

Mattheus walked down the street whistling Revolution from Orange. "Make way to start a revolution." He grinned as the women in the street looked to him. He didn't care. He walked to the artificial island in the middle of the city. The ISA. He sighed as he looked to the building. Joe Dexter shouted in his ears. "I'm waiting all my life for this. Ironic. You should be in my place, pipsqueak." He walked on and passed the all-female team of guards. They looked suspicious.

Who wouldn't? Adjzof was larger than most men or women. He was 185cm, but that was not the most scary about him. He didn't smile for a start, his blue eyes were at neutral, his dark blond hair was a mess and he had five piercings at the end of his right cheek. "Something wrong?" He asked the women. "No, you can pass." The guard said. It was almost funny to see a woman afraid of a man.

Mattheus passed the woman and walked on. He walked to the main building. Luckily lessons already started, so he could pass easily. In the school were 1200 female students and one male besides hm. And he was glad he wasn't the only one. Boy, Ichika Orimura. He was discovered a few weeks ago and Adjzof was glad they kept quiet about him. Otherwise the Designer wouldn't be able to finish it.

That guy did a job that even Tabane couldn't do. He walked on and saw a black haired woman in the same colour of suit standing at the door. Even he, who didn't even care of refused to look at anything related to the IS, knew her. Chifuyu Orimura. The first Brunhilde, older sister of Ichika. The Designer told him. He sighed and blew air upwards.

Now, he stood before the woman. Most people would be afraid, but Mattheus looked in the eyes of Death before, so Chifuyu's stare didn't even break a sweat. He stood in front of the woman. He had to look down on her. "Adjzof Mattheus?" She asked in a strict no-nonsense tone. He nodded. "Yep, that's me."

He had his right hand on his back pack who laid on the same shoulder and looked to her. She looked like an eagle, Mattheus decided not to look at it. "You're late" She said in the same tone. He looked back to her, slightly annoyed. "Hey, I can't help it if a woman decided to land the plane and take my seat and I'm forced a few hours for a new one!" He shouted back to her. The gender rules were in power and man lived on the foot of women.

Not that he cared. He owned women in society a lot, so he decided to cope with it. If a woman scold him, he walked away. If she tug on him, he beat her up. Nobody touched him. "Consider yourself lucky I asked the information. I knew you were running now. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

Mattheus grinned. "I make my own luck!" He shot back to her. She pointed to his piercings. "Since when are those allowed? Take them off."  
"No can do miss. These are my closed up form of my unit." He said walking down the stairs to avoid getting kicked. She sighed. "Sorry, you look a bit"  
"Like a delinquent? Can't help that. The one who got on my IS decided to use these. I didn't want an earring." She sighed.

"Good follow me." She said while anger got up her. He politely opened the door and let her in. "Thank you." She said. The two walked and it couldn't be a bigger difference. Chifuyu in her suit, the ultimate perfection, while Mattheus sweater got dirty and he smelled a bit. "You have class and tomorrow, you get your uniform. You'll be sharing a room with Orimura. I expect you to wear the uniform." Adjzof nodded.

"You altered yours, so you're representative of?" Mattheus smiled lightly. "Flanders, miss Orimura. They don't have pilots, so I'm the only one. That made me representative. As for the rest, those are my secrets. Miss, Orimura, you said. You mean Ichika?" He asked her. "Yes, he's my younger brother. I hope you treat him well."

"No problem, miss." He answered before entering the door. "Nor you will harass him."  
"Miss, I'm straight. Don't worry, I won't harass the females." He looked to her with his soft smile. "You won't get sued or worse?" She asked him. "No, I'm twenty. They're a bit tooooo young for me. Besides, I didn't have a girlfriend for my life. Can cope with it for a few months." The door went open. Mattheus saw her walking to Ichika.

He saw enough pictures to identify him. Besides that, he looked too much of a male to be a tomboy.

Before he could react he saw her punching Ichika in the head with a fist so strong, she could punch through iron. He flinched when he saw the two. "Nee-san." Ichika said, earning him a second one. "You refer to me as Orimura-sensei." She said. Mattheus walked further on in the class, shooting a look with indifference before looking to the other woman standing at the desk.

She was short, busty and had green hair. "Wow." Was his thought. He leant on the desk, looking to Miss Orimura.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Chifuyu Orimura. I'm going to be your homeroom teacher at the first year. I'm going to train for using the IS in this one year. You don't have to like me, but you have to respect me." Mattheus had his left arm crushed at the black board, which his own choice. He was waving to Maya as soon she saw him. He then looked to Ichika. "Tough kid." Mattheus thought, before his ears were crushed by the sheering of the girls.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

One of the girls said.

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Mattheus looked to Ichika who was first surprised to see another male in this place. More so, because that wasn't Mattheus something normal, at least for Eastern standards. But then again Mattheus was European.

The big difference between the two guys didn't actually mattered a lot. What was the similarity was the same thing. Besides being boys, the two had the same look in their eyes. Ichika couldn't understand Flemish, nobody could in the class and Mattheus still had to learn a lot of Japan. But the look was something the two understood immediately.

"What the actual fuck?" Was the eyes of the two and most likely in the heads. Mattheus even spoke it softly Ichika saw another male, but that wasn't the reason he looked to Mattheus like that. No, it was because the reaction the girls gave. Chifuyu was highly respected thorough the world, but Mattheus wouldn't suspect the girls react that strong to her.

"Seriously, did they put all the idiot in my class again this year." Mattheus gritted his teeth as his back pack fell down. He wasn't acting like that. Still, that wasn't the reaction the girls had.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Ichika and he looked back to each other with Mattheus softly tapping his head. Ichika nodded heavily. "What's wrong, Orimura?"  
Eh, nothing." He said. Chifuyu walked away from Ichika and to the black board.

"Okay, now, you've calmed down. There is a second male pilot found." She said, back in her teacher mode. It caused the class to look around.  
"Really?"  
"I haven't heard."  
"I wonder what kind of boy he would be."  
"Two boys in our class, I'm so happy to be here.  
"I'm so happy to live."

Mattheus got slightly annoyed. Chifuyu in the class was certainly interesting, but that he was ignored, sorry, he couldn't cope with that.

"I have been standing here for ten minutes, might you know." He said in a hard voice, looking at the class. They turned all to him. Besides, Ichika, Maya and a girl with a pony tail in the front seat, they didn't notice him. His look changed to harsh, but he looked down when he looked to Miss Orimura. He didn't want to catch her fist.

"Good, introduce yourself Adjzof." He nodded. "Okay, sensei." He took his back pack and swung it back. With his brown leather sweater and blue faded jeans, he was standing out even if he didn't want to.

"Good. Like miss Orimura said, I'm the second male pilot. Name's Adjzof Mattheus. I'm twenty years old. Flemish. Got an own unit. Someone made that for me. Graduated from high school few months ago. Not happy to be back.". He sighed, blowing air out the hook of his mouth. "Don't know what to tell about me. You could ask. I can answer" That was interrupted by Chifuyu.

"They can ask in your free time. Go to your seat." He nodded and walked to his empty seat, giving a simple nod to Ichika. He swung his back pack down and with an extreme show of skill or practice, he took his chair with is feet and sat down. He grinned, pushing his luck. Chifuyu only sighed and began to teach.

Mattheus thought at his phrase. "I really make my own luck." After class, the teachers walked out the door and Maya closed the door. In that second, Mattheus walked to the other male. While Mattheus was good in making friends later, he was more comfortable with boys to talk. As Ichika was the only one besides him, he decided to make friends with him. He was his roommate after all.

Ichika looked up and saw Mattheus standing. The older boy crossed his arms while his smile eased Ichika for some reason. "So, you're Ichika?" Mattheus said. The boy nodded. "Eh, yeah?"  
"Don't need to answer that. I don't see anyone else in the male uniform." Mattheus voice turned sharp.

"No, I, eh." Mattheus grinned. "Sorry, I'm messing with ya. How did you survive that punch?" He asked Ichika. "Well, I got used to it."  
"Wait, your sister used to hit you." Mattheus asked in surprise. "She raised me." Ichika got a bit angry. "Sorry, didn't want to mess you up. Glad you're not the only one."

Mattheus meant that. While it was paradise for being the only male here, it wasn't at all. It was highly annoying to be the only male in the class. In one school, even worse. With Ichika, the two had each other. They saw the girl with the ponytails walking to the two.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked Ichika. Ichika wasn't too sure. He looked to Mattheus. Mattheus wouldn't like it, but he had an idea she knew Ichika from before, so he shrugged and the boy walked out. He walked to his seat and while he sat down, woman invaded him.

It would be nice, but he didn't like it. It made him uncomfortable. "Eh, why are you flocking around me like vultures on a carcass?" He asked thinking at the time he watched documentaries of animals.

"We have questions for you." One of the girls said. "Shoot, I'm listening."  
The first one was a normal one. "Are you really male?"  
"You want to see prove." She got as answer, while he pointed down to his middle section. "We'll take that as yes."

"What's your favorite food?" Mattheus shrugged. He liked a lot, he disliked a lot, so he played fair. "Not a difficult eater. Some things I really hate, some things I really like."

"What kind of unit do you have?" That was a personal one. The unit was a secret, but he gave as much he wanted. "Personal one, made by one person. Nothing like any other existing unit. More you won't get." The girls looked to his eyes. They became more than indifferent, they became soulless. But he changed back easily.

"Something else?" with his eyes back to normal and his tone a little more friendly. "Yes, you're Flemish? What's that?" He sighed. "Northern part of Belgium. Small country in Western Europe. People speak a kind of Dutch there. Lived a few kilometers from Antwerp. If you want more, search it up. I'm not here to teach geography. Last question."

"Yes, why were you talking to Orimura-kun?" They asked. "Eh, besides the two of us, they're no other males here. And because sensei said I was going to be his roommate, I wanted to know what kind of guy he was."

The girls were dreaming. "Boys love."  
"So cute."  
"So great."  
"I think Orimura would be the uke. But wait, he looks a bit too" Mattheus sat back not knowing what he wrong he said. "Eh, for your information, I'm straight and I think he's as well. Otherwise, I wouldn't be happy here."

Which he was lying, he wasn't too happy. The bell rang and the girls went to their seat. He looked to his phone. "Pipsqueak. You should be here."

In the next hour, Ichika and Mattheus were struggling with the books they got. Both had no idea what Yamada-sensei was talking about. Ichika looked to the other guy and he nodded. Mattheus raised his hand. "Yes, Adjzof-kun?"  
"Eh, sensei?"

"You can ask. I'm teacher after all." Mattheus was relieved. "Are we learning another language, because I don't get it all." Maya was shocked. "Did anyone else get problems as well?" Ichika felt a spine in him. "Did these girls study before coming here?"  
"I don't get it neither, sensei?" Ichika nodded. "I don't get anything of it."

"Orimura, Adjzof." A blood cold voice said causing the two boys to gulp. "First you, Orimura. Didn't you got the book with required reading?"  
"Really big one. I threw that away. Sorry." Mattheus grinned as Chifuyu told him to learn the book within the week. He prayed she didn't see, which she did. "Adjzof. You had a year to prepare. Why didn't you?"  
"Well, I get some parts, but not every bit and crack." Mattheus answered. "But I spent of my days working and helping the Designer making my IS, so I couldn't learn. Besides, it turns out my IS works different."  
"I want to see you in the arena 4. I want to see your IS." Mattheus nodded on Chifuyu's remark. "Got it, sensei." Chifuyu turned to Maya. "Yamada, could I ask you to teach Orimura?"

The green haired teach nodded. "Yes, no problem. You'll have to work hard. But me and you, alone in the classroom?"

Mattheus raised an eyebrow. There were only three persons in this school who were normal. His stone cold demon teacher, Ichika, the other male and roommate and the girl that came to talk to Ichika. Mattheus raised an eyebrow and gripe the space between his nose. Then he released the finger and pointed to Ichika while his look would be questioning Maya.

Ichika understood and the rest of the teaching turned well for Mattheus. Some things the Designer taught him, were accurate.

After class, he was glad it was over and he walked to Ichika. "What a day this has been." Mattheus used to open the lines between him and Ichika. He felt sorry for Ichika, but more for himself. Ichika laid on his desk after being rammed there by Chifuyu. "Eh, does she have to be so strict?"  
"Can't blame her." Mattheus said. "Oh, we haven't met each other well, right? Mine name's Adjzof Mattheus. You can call with my first or last name. Don't care. Even a nick name is fine."

He grinned to Ichika. "But seriously, this school." Mattheus tapped his head several times. "It's idiotic."  
"Tell me a story." Ichika answered. "I knew it would be crazy. But wait, I have a question. You knew you were going here for a year?" Mattheus nodded. "Yeah, but my government kept quiet. Personal reasons. They allowed to make my own unit. I didn't. Someone did for me. Learnt only a bit. Who was that girl that took you away?" looking at the girl.

"Houki Shinonono. My childhood friend I haven't seen for six years." Mattheus swallowed. "That's a while. Wait, Shinonono, is she related to Tabane Shinonono?" Ichika looked surprised. "Younger sister. You know her?"  
"Dude, everyone knows her. Designer even met her. He told me she was as wacky as fuck." Ichika looked a bit back from the words. "Designer?"  
"Ah, sorry. The guy who built mine IS, he asked me to use that name. Something wrong?" Mattheus asked looking at the surprised look of Ichika

"How did he know Tabane?" Mattheus shrugged. "Don't know. He never told. Only said, she was fucked up. And I like to believe that." Mattheus grinned, but suddenly dogged an attack from Houki. "What's the big idea?"

"You don't call my sister like… like that?" Mattheus raised an eyebrow. "Sorry miss. If Designer said, she's fucked up, than I think she is. Besides, I have reason to believe Designer being even better than her. It took a year for him to build my is. In his own with only few tools to his disposal." He walked back to Ichika as she said down.

"Looks like family isn't my only problem." He thought and they saw a blond figure walking to the two. "Could I have a moment of the two of you?" Mattheus clenched his fist and Ichika's gritted his teeth.

Due to women having the upper hand in society, women were higher than men. Not that Mattheus gave an actual fuck. He has even killed women who thought they could beat him up. He was a rebel, that was something he liked to be.

"What's with that expression? You two should be honored to be in my presence. To breath the same air as me." She said in a high tone to the two. Mattheus looked to Ichika.  
"Sorry, I don't want to have a lung infection." Mattheus answered to her. "Nice one." He got from Ichika. Houki looked shocked how Ichika talked back to the blond woman.

The two boys grinned as the woman became infuriated. "Well, I'd like to give my information. I'm Cecilia Alcott. England's representative candidate student." Ichika had a questioning look. "What's that?" It caused several girls to collapse on the floor. They would have continued to laugh if a voice didn't shout. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP." Causing the asked effect. Mattheus turned to Ichika.

And spoke in a softer tone. "A representative candidate, like the name says, represents a country on the IS branch. In my case, I'm one as well being the only student from Flanders. Actually, I shouldn't be here, but being one of the two males helped. That's she has an altered uniform. We're allowed to. In any other case, they're the best of the country."

"Finally, some recognition and you even admit you're not supposed to be here. You're really good for a Flemish peasant." The T didn't even left her mouth before she caught a punch that flew her at the back of the room. Mattheus stood with his fist like smoke was coming off. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to be here. Someone else should. But she's dead. I'm in her place. If you insult me. Don't give a fuck, but if I find you insult her," He cracked his knuckles. "I'll rip your head of myself." Cecilia got up, recovering quick from his punch.

"Well, looks I was right about you?" She looked to Ichika. "You, boy, I can teach you about the IS, if you cry and beg me to, I might consider." Mattheus placed a hand on Ichika's. He shook his head. "Ichika, I can pull that. You better don't. I'm not the one to talk. Besides, I suck at theory, but I make that up in practice. Learn from Yamada-sensei? That should be enough." Ichika nodded. "And if you want practice, see me. I can help."

"Hmph." They both looked to Cecilia. "Well, I should be the one better than our teacher as I was the only one who defeated an instructor." Ichika raised an eyebrow. "I did the same."  
"Wait, what?" Cecilia got snapped out of her dream. "And I defeated five military units before coming here." Mattheus crossing his arms. "So, I didn't have a match. They found that prove enough."

Cecilia got angry. "So, Ichika has to learn from Yamada-sensei in theory and I can give him practice. Nothing for you to do." Cecilia got angry and left. The two boys shrugged. "Crazy bitch. What do yout think, Ichika?" Mattheus turned to the younger boy.

"Hey, I noticed. You called me with my first name." Mattheus looked back removing his hand. "Sorry. Force of habit." Ichika shook his head. "No, that's okay. You can call me like that." Mattheus shrugged. "Deal, but you can use my first name."  
"Thanks." Mattheus offered Ichika a fist. "Fist bump." Ichika nodded and returned it.

* * *

And so my first chapter is done. Taking off is now a good idea. Have some time before I'm going to work on my other one.

Bit of breathing. I hope you guys like it. Mattheus is a bit more aggressive and boys like, unlike Kerlongsj, despite being a year younger. I wanted to make a character like that. But I made him as student, not as teacher or leader of a huge faction.

I have been toying with the idea a few weeks and now, I got the time to do. Besides Far Cry 2, got nothing else. I'm getting hyped for Syndicate as well.

What did you guys think of the intro? Not going to spoil a bit, going to follow it. If I get more time, I'll work on this with more time. Otherwise monthly updates. And I'm afraid I'm going to study. For the rest, I need to get Ichika a bit more normal.

As always, reviews are nice to get.

About being the only male in class, I can feel Ichika's pain. In my high school,I was the only guy in my class. That's annoying and it sucked. Luckily my homeroom teacher wasn't. Best male teacher I ever had. Before a guy got in from another class, I was the only one. It's more annoying and frustrating, so, I don't think Ichika is lucky being the only male. I wouldn't be, so I can be realistic about that.

Besides that, I usually got in a row with those girls. Being a guy wasn't easy. But I don't have to tell you guys that Ichika's life sucks at moments.


	2. Meet Lavathenian

A second chapter, because I'm bored and I don't want to write from my notebook. I'd also like to remind you guys I'm doing requests, even if that's lemon or rather lime.

Besides that, I think I got hooked up for this series. Still, giving it my own twist.

I first thought of still making Houki a roommate of Ichika and Mattheus, but I casted it aside and just made it easy. I need to figure out the way the girls would react to Mattheus. Not going to be easy, but I'll find something. Going to change the girls a bit as well.

* * *

Ichika listened together with Mattheus to his mp3. Ichika was softly head banging on the music. "Nice, this is decent. Although I can't understand it." English wasn't Ichika strongest points, so the two mostly chatted in Japanese thanks to the translator ear piece Designer made. Mattheus shrugged.

"Music from last century. I didn't know you liked Celtic punk" Mattheus said. Ichika and he have been friendly chatting, grabbing a lunch box and went back to the class. "Going strong." Was the last line. "Who were those guys?"  
"The Dropkick Murphy's. One of the few things I like from the USA. Chill music." Ichika didn't know a lot of this music, but in the short hour, he and Mattheus got along very well. The guys were chatting about normal things.

Avoiding painful things was for the two most important. This was what Ichika knew of Mattheus. Oldest of two children, normal parents, normal youth and didn't give a fuck about the Infinite Stratos or the gender rules. The two boys chatted until they went to sit. They saw Miss Orimura coming up and Mattheus knew better than to bully her.

"Before we go on," she said while arranging her papers on the desk, "we'll have to decide a class representative." Mattheus looked surprised. Back in Flanders, nobody did that job. In the latter years, the kids grew up and calmed down, making social control easier.

The guys looked to each other, switching looks before the girl began to shout.

"Sensei. I recommend Orimura-kun."  
"Not so bad. I think he's also good."

Ichika was not the only one. Mattheus got votes as well. "I go for Adjzof-kun."  
"That's even better."  
"One of the two."

Mattheus got up. "Eh, look. I'd love to, but I have no clear idea what that is. Back home. We didn't have that kind of thing. Everyone minded his own bussiness." Mattheus looked to Chifuyu. With a sigh, she explained it. "A class representative, Adjzof, represents the class on the inter-class tournament. Like a class leader if you take it that way." Mattheus smiled for a second. "Eh, sounds like a bother. Can I refuse?"  
"When chosen, it's not allowed to stand down. You should be ready for this."

Mattheus stood down. "With all due respect, sensei, if I'm to fight, it could get messy I don't know the extent of Lavathenian." Chifuyu gave him a soft smile. Not the one you should think she had. "Don't worry, you won't get killed."  
"That's not where I'm afraid of. I think I'm who's the one making amoc." Went through his head before he got an idea.

"Eh, miss. In that case, let them vote between me and Ichika." Ichika became angry and shot a look at him. "Gotta play the game fair kid."

In the end, Ichika got twenty votes and Mattheus nine. "So, ready for this, Orimura." Chifuyu ask with a demon smile. Ichika turned to Mattheus with a face. "Help me." Mattheus nodded, understanding the young boy. Even when he wouldn't become leader, he could help Ichika. Like a second in command. "Hold on for a second. Do you expect me to live under the rule men for an entire year? It would be a shame. I would not allow it. It should be me, Cecilia Alcott, as leader. Not some weird monkeys from an island and an undeveloped country."

Mattheus shot a look to Ichika who got a certain anger in his eyes. Before Chifuyu could react, Mattheus stood up and walked towards her. He cracked his knuckles causing the girls to flinch. "Since when the fuck are we monkeys and no longer species of the human race? Besides that point, England is an Island as well right. And Belgium and Japan are way better in food. Besides, you defeated one instructor in a stupid match. I defeated five militaries in a real out fight. So, I'm stronger than you or did you forget my punch?"

"So did I. I defeated one as well." Ichika butted in. "It wasn't much of a fight. She flew at me and I just got out the way. She ended up at the wall."

Mattheus looked to Chifuyu before calming down. "I think I'm still going for the spot. Am I allowed sensei?"

Cecilia looked really angry at the two. "If you want to fight it out, you three are allowed to." They looked to Chifuyu. "Well, with the IS. Agreed?" Ichika nodded, but Mattheus was hesitant. Fighting with his, well, that wouldn't be pretty.

"You're going to redraw?" Chifuyu asked to him. No man would stand off after such a statement. He regained his fierce look again. "Only look at my IS before you're going to pull the plan in letting me fight." He answered in a low tone and walked to his place.

"Orimura." Chifuyu turning back to Ichika. "There are no spare machines, so you're going to get a personal machine." Immediately, whispers filled the room along with a whistle from Mattheus. Ichika looked around to the other one. "Ichika. That's heavy shit. Getting a personal machine, holy fuck." Ichika's look didn't changed. Cecilia decided to but in, giving some information. "A personal core is only given to the elite of the elite. There are only 467 cores for that purpose."

Mattheus agreed with her for a change. "Yep, there are only so many cores for those things and only Tabane Shinonono can make them. She refused to make more and spread them around the world. And even Designer can't do it. But he managed to do something equally shocking." Mattheus gained the attention of everyone, even the teachers.

"Designer can't make cores, true. But he could modify mine. My IS, that's not normal anymore. So, Ichika. You're really lucky to have a personal one. But Orimura-sensei. We'll have to wait for the match until Ichika has his machine, right?"

Chifuyu nodded. "And I'd like to know where you get yours. And what it is as unit?" Mattheus look got dark. "I'll show you, but I'll only tell what I find good to tell. Nothing more, nothing less." His look was not the dark stare Chifuyu gave. His eyes became soulless again.

It calmed the class and the lessons went on.

After a few hours, the guys were left alone. More because Mattheus punched Cecilia and Ichika was the only one friendly to him, so the guys stood out. They were glad the girls left them alone. Mattheus looked up Cecilia's unit. Blue Tears, a long range model, so she wasn't used to close quarters which was the primary unit of Lavathenian. He grinned and shut the pc down. "Good luck in your class." He said to Ichika. The two guys were the last one. "Ichika. If you get back earlier, take a shower. After that it's my turn. Expect if I'm home sooner."

Ichika nodded and started to listen. Meanwhile, Mattheus got at the teacher longue. At the place, he knocked the door. "Yes?"  
"I'm here for Orimura-sensei." The young guy said. The teacher was reluctant to open the door, seeing and reeking the presumed delinquent. Not long after, she appeared. "You came?"  
"You asked me." He told Chifuyu. "Besides, this place is a pain in the ass to walk. So, rather not get lost." Chifuyu sighed. "Come with me."

"You have to take a pilot suit before piloting." Mattheus thought back. A plastic suit, more like a bath suit. He thought back with horror at the first time. The thing got attached to his skin and to the lower parts. It sticked like hell.

"Eh, sensei. That's not necessary." Chifuyu turned to him. "You need to wear that for piloting."  
"Yeah, the point is. That suit is made for easy piloting, because an unit is made with air-condition. Well, mine lack that. So my own clothes are the best I can wear." Chifuyu was surprised to hear that. She turned to the guy. Now the two were standing outside. "The only thing legal of mine IS is the core. I don't have anything else you can call legal. It doesn't have most features. This thing isn't even considered a generation model."

Chifuyu was now really surprised. "I'd like to know it's features. Give them." Mattheus sighed. "Don't know any detail. Thing has no airco, less shield power than most units, extremely agile and only unit existing with twenty one weapons slots of which seven are used. Better see the thing."

Mattheus smile was cocky enough to see Chifuyu being shocked. At the place, he activated the unit. "Let's get rocking, Lavathenian." A dark brown IS was made from his piercings and Chifuyu never a saw a model like this one. It had two giant arms, but unlike normal claws, there were spears attached. There were also different type of guns from different sides of the arms. It was a lot smaller in the way of the Infinite Stratos. A lot of the IS was replaced by smaller parts.

The legs by example were three times smaller than most units. Shortly said, it was a long, slender unit. "Nice right?". Mattheus asked. "Designer told me that he would grow if more weapons slots are used so you need to cope with that. Besides that, Lavathenian has one big advantage over other Infinite Stratos. It uses a tenth of normal energy attacks, making it a unit to last for a long time. Anything else?"  
"What do you mean with he?"  
"Oh, sorry. Most units are female, but mine is male. Designer made it as male unit. So it's a he. Want to see?"

"Give me a demonstration." He nodded and fell down. He flew back up and began to fly. He piloted his machine before, that much was certain for Chifuyu. His IS was small, manoeuvrable and fast. The spears were better than most units close range weapons, because they could be used as chainsaws attached on arms. After firing a few rounds with a shotgun at one arm and an assault rifle at the other, he landed.

"What do you think, Orimura-sensei?" Mattheus never heard someone talking about his IS, except Designer. It was nice to hear the opinion of someone else. And if that one was Chifuyu Orimura, that meant a lot.

"Well, your IS is certainly uncommon. That's a given. It's a weird unit, but it fits for you. Your battle style is reckless, but how do you motion your unit?" Mattheus showed her two levers. "Designer is crazy. He made video game joysticks and by using them, I can pinpoint myself. It also helps me to be faster and more agile. I can use it also for weapon switching. In case of fighting, I just need to bend my unit like the normal ones. The joysticks are made for evading attacks more swiftly. I can switch easily."

Chifuyu sighed. "Well, that's enough." Mattheus deactivated the unit and they went back to his piercings. "I'm not going to tell you, sensei, what Designer did. But he pulled a crazy stunt. And I'm going to respect his wish not to be known. Do you think I can fight with it? Without causing a major problem?"

Chifuyu nodded and let the boy leave. "Good day, Orimura-sensei." He left with his hands buried in his pockets. "One last thing, Adjzof." He looked back to his teacher. "Watch Ichika for me." Mattheus nodded. "You didn't need to ask." He left for his room. He turned his music on and shoved headphones on. "God willing. How fitting."

The music kicked in and he began to sing. Not knowing several girls looked at him. He sang loud enough and walked to the dorm rooms.

Ricky and Gar  
Well, they took it too far  
They didn't make it  
They didn't make it

Chrissy and Stage  
Though they made no mistakes  
They didn't make it  
They didn't make it

Most girls didn't know music like that and they couldn't figure it out.

Whether living with hope  
or at the end of the rope  
It isn't written in the stone  
When the futures unknown  
And though some do atone  
Through no fault of their own  
They fall through the cracks  
And get left by the wayside

God willing, It's the last time I'll say goodbye  
God willing, I'll see you on the other side  
It's the last time I'll put my arms around you  
The last time I'll look into your eyes  
I've come here to put my arms around you  
And say one final goodbye  
Yeah, I'll see you on the otherside  
Yeah, I'll see you on the otherside

Chuck and Fly  
They were really good guys  
They didn't make it  
They didn't make it

Laura so sweet and  
Kenny right in his sleep  
They didn't make it  
They didn't make it

So as you walk out the door  
Take care, and always be sure  
That the ones in your life  
Know that you love them tonight  
Fate has one guarantee  
And we all must agree  
That the best laid plans  
May all change by tomorrow

God willing, It's the last time I'll say goodbye  
God willing, I'll see you on the other side  
It's the last time I'll put my arms around you  
The last time I'll look into your eyes  
I've come here to put my arms around you  
And say one final goodbye  
Yeah, I'll see you on the otherside  
Yeah, I'll see you on the otherside

After a while, he was quiet and walked on. The girls had no idea what he was saying.

God willing, It's the last time I'll say goodbye  
God willing, I'll see you on the other side  
It's the last time I'll put my arms around you  
The last time I'll look into your eyes  
I've come here to put my arms around you  
And say one final goodbye  
Yeah, I'll see you on the otherside  
Yeah, I'll see you on the otherside

He looked at his phone. "Rest easy, pipsqueak."

At the end he got at the dorm. He was stalked by several girls. It's weird. He was never so popular back home and now over thousand girls were drooling over him and Ichika. "If this is going to keep up for three years, I'm going home." He said, looking behind his back.

He got at the room 1025. He opened the door and saw Ichika on the bed, dressed in the pj's. "Evening, Ichika. Glad you and I are sharing the room, right? How did theory go?" Ichika shrugged. "That went quite alright. What did Chifuyu-nee want from you?" He asked to his roommate. Mattheus dropped his backpack. "She wanted to see my IS. If you're free, come with me and I'll show you. We need to think together on how we're going to defeat Alcott."

Mattheus flung himself on the bed. "Ah, great. I'm sleepy. You've taken a shower? So mind if I do?" Ichika shook his head. "No, I'm good. But hey, thanks to stand up with Cecilia. I can't deal that kind of women very well." Mattheus nodded and he undressed himself. Ichika looked at the young man. Mattheus was fairly tall, had a nice built. The male Japanese pilot looked up and down.

"Are you done staring, Ichika? Sure you're straight guy? Because otherwise?" Mattheus asked jokingly. Ichika shook his head. "Oh, sorry. I was just a bit freaked you changed here." Mattheus blew air from his hook. "No problem. I hit the shower and we're taking a nap. I'm dead tired." Ichika nodded. "Okay." Mattheus went in. The warm water was nice and the dirt, sweat and smell washed off his skin. After that, he went out.

He sighed. "I miss you, pipsqueak, Designer. I wish you two were here." After he went out the shower and he dressed himself in new clothes for the time. He wanted to chat with Ichika for some time. Ichika had a shirt and short. In the time, Mattheus was showering, he took his clothes. Mattheus looked around. "Eh, Ichika. Orimura-sensei said that my uniform was here." Speaking of the devil, the door went open and Chifuyu got in the room. The two had to gulp.

"Yes, but you said you wanted to alter your uniform. I forgot that matter, so come with me. We're going to do that now." Mattheus nodded. "Okay, Orimura-sensei. See you later, Ichika." The two left and Ichika closed his eyes. "This has been a crazy day. Glad that I know Houki and Mattheus is a fine guy. I think we'll get along very well." He fell asleep. This was the first of his crazy, new life.

In the hallway.

Mattheus followed Chifuyu silently without saying a word. "Well, what did you think of this place?"  
"Well, except three people being you, sensei, Ichika and eh, her name was Houki, right, I haven't met any normal persons. These girls are crazy." Taping his head as emphasis. "That's true. Adjzof!" Immediately, he went to stand like a soldier. "Yes, Orimura-sensei."  
"Ichika is very dear to me." Mattheus nodded. "No need to tell. He said you took care after him after your parents abandoned you. So, I know, you care for him a lot. Even if you don't show it." Chifuyu sighed. That idiot told too much or he just trusts Mattheus very much already.

"Well, Adjzof. I can't make favourites in this job, but could you take care of Ichika?" Mattheus smiled as the mighty Brunhilde asked him, a scroundrel, for a favour. He was also surprised she used her brothers first name. "You mean, protect him, teach him a bit of my manners, that stuff? Okay, but don't complain if he takes over my antics? If a girl would insult me or tries to kill me, I hit her back. Okay?"

He asked with his boyish smile. "Alright. But I trust you won't teach him too much." Mattheus nodded. "No problem. So my uniform?" Chifuyu opened a door and Mattheus walked in. "Wow." He said. "Thank you, Orimura-sensei." He took the uniform up. She shrugged. "You're representative candidate, so this is nothing more than normal." Mattheus took the uniform with him. It was the same as Ichika with the slight difference of having a large hoodie and being a light sweater. Mattheus had a distaste of a shirt. He grinned.

Hoodies have been his favourite clothes since he became addicted to Assassin's Creed. The video games were more than just something to kill time, it was a way of life. He smiled and walked out the door. "Nothing else, Orimura-sensei. So may I leave? I want to sleep a few hours." She nodded and Mattheus left the room.

"What a strange man." Chifuyu thought. She shook her head. "No, he's a student, even with his age. I need to act like one." Mattheus left with his hands in his pockets and came back to the room. Ichika opened the door. "You're back."  
"Didn't take that long." Mattheus shot back. "I'm tired." Ichika was trying to fall asleep. The two boys laid down and fell asleep. Mattheus turned around on his front side and turned his head sideward, like he was making a protection. The two fell asleep and thanks to the crazy day, slept the sleep of the dead.

Next morning, the two woke up in time. Mattheus was showering. Ichika heard him singing. Ichika knew it were the last lines of the green fields of France. He learnt the song yesterday as he and Mattheus were discussing music.

The music was more than just a song. Ichika always hated the Western countries for winning World War 2, but for those guys, it wasn't a heritage they were proud of.

And I can't help but wonder oh Willy McBride  
Do all those who lie here know why they died  
Did you really believe them when they told you the cause  
Did you really believe that this war would end wars  
Well the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame  
The killing and dying it was all done in vain  
Oh Willy McBride it all happened again  
And again, and again, and again, and again

Did they beat the drums slowly  
Did they play the fife lowly  
Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
Did the band play the last post and chorus  
Did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

He went out. "Shower is yours." He said to Ichika. "Thanks, bro." Ichika answered. Mattheus noticed that Ichika called him bro from time to time. He grinned. He had the ability of being a big brother for most boys younger then him. If it were girls, he would be more happy, but then again, he would be a pedophile, which he didn't want to be.

He closed his uniform and pulled the hoodie up and down. Big and he could hide himself, but for now, he let it down. When Ichika got out, the two left after Ichika was dressed. The two left quietly. Mattheus idea to get up half an hour earlier was a good one. They would avoid all the girls wanted to flock around the two. The guys got at the lunch room which was now serving breakfast.

They were not the first. Ichika saw Houki sitting. He tugged Mattheus arm and he followed his only friend. "Good morning, Houki." Ichika said in a cheerful tone. She looked up and was shocked to see Ichika so early. "Ichika. What are you doing here so early? Besides, why are you nearby me? And what is he doing here?"

Mattheus sighed. "It was my idea to get here earlier. To avoid the crazy girls. Not that you're one. So, can we sit here after he we've taken our food?" Houki nodded. Ichika took a Japanese breakfast, Mattheus a western one, consisting of eggs, bacon and quite some bread. Houki's eyes went wide open as she looked at the huge amount of bread at least in her eyes.

"Ichika. Why is she looking at me like that?" Mattheus turned to him with an annoyed voice. He knew some things of Houki. Prideful, kendo champ, bit of a samurai. In this era, Mattheus called her cold at some points. Not that he cared. As long she treated him in a good way, he'd do the same. Ichika decided to answer and get over his surprise. "You have quite some bread collected." Mattheus raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's because it's normal back home. Bread is our normal food to eat. In my eyes, your breakfast is weird as mine in your eyes." The two gave each other a fist bump.

He grinned and began to eat. He haven't eaten for a while and he was starving. He wanted to serve a him a second as he saw a lot of girls gathering in the room, so he decided to sit on his place. "So, Ichika. Thought of a way how you would fight Alcott?" He and Ichika talked about it. Mattheus had a year of something that was called experience, but he wasn't as good as Cecilia would be. Still, his unit would be surprising. He defeated the odds before.

"No and I have no idea how I'm going to train for now. I don't have my own unit yet." Mattheus sighed. "Can't leant you mine. Mine is only for me. Don't even want to know what happens when you are going to use it. What helps is training in normal, regular combat. Every bit of fighting experience is a good piece. Miss Shinonono. Ichika told me that you and he were training at the same kendo dojo, right?"

He looked to Houki who silently nodded. "Yeah, we trained together for a few years." Mattheus smiled, but it was a reluctant answer. "I think it's a good idea that you help Ichika training for a week or so. My help won't be a good idea. So could you help him in my place?"

"Why should I?" Mattheus smiled at her. "Well, if you would train him, you got a reason to spent time with him. It's the best to rekindle as two old friends. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have a reason for spending time with one of the two males in this school?"

As soon he said that Houki went bright red, giving Mattheus a signal that he hit a landmine. Not that he cared, it was funny. "Don't , don't, don't be… be.. be an idiot. But fine, I'll train him."  
"You have my thanks." Houki left, leaving Ichika puzzled. "What was her idea?" He asked Mattheus. Ichika didn't understand females so well, but Mattheus did, so a bit of help, was always nice. Mattheus sighed. "She's a bit flustered, because I said something about you. Cleary, she still cares for you. In her own, traditional way." Mattheus knew well enough what Houki idea was.

Still, he didn't want to soil that. She cared for Ichika, but to say, really love him, that wasn't clear for the older guy. And to be honest, she wasn't Ichika's best option. "I need to look after it."

He cut out his thoughts receiving a soft punch on his arm. "Why have you done that? Asking me to train with her."  
"Ichika. You used to wield a sword, right? If your unit is personal, the person creating it, would think about that and most likely make you a close range. At least it would be your strong point. And any help is welcome." He gave Ichika a punch back. "Besides, it's better that we have friends besides the two of us alone. Better not let the girls get crazy ideas." Ichika nodded and the two left.

In the classroom, the two were chatting about other things. Normal things. Earlier life, like school. Ichika gave Mattheus more info. That he was raised by Chifuyu was a weird thing. Their parents abandoned them when he was young. He knew Houki, because her parents helped the two. After that, Houki had to move, because her sister published the IS. That left a scarf on Houki.

After that, he lived in his own, because his sister had to move. The rest of his story would be for another time, because class was starting. Mattheus went to his seat and the two were brain dead after the first hour.

"This is harder than I thought." Was Ichika's idea. "This sucks." Was Mattheus thinking. The guys survived their own way through the day. Ichika stubbornly focussing on the teachers, while Mattheus shut down his brain and write everything down. Designer had to help him. Point. After class, Mattheus followed Ichika who was going to train with Houki. He had to grin when Ichika had to dress in his outfit.

Houki turned to him. "There is no reason for you to be here. I'm here to train Ichika." Mattheus walked from the wall he was leaning and looked down on Houki. Unlike his indifferent look, or soulless, he now had anger which took the girl back. How could a boy look like that?

"Look. Orimura-sensei asked me to watch his ass. As soon I see, it works out well, he's yours to devour." Giving Houki a blush again. "But I want to see how you train him. That's all." Houki nodded and stood down. Mattheus had to admit. Her place as kendo champ was well deserved. She gave Ichika a beating, so much that Mattheus wanted to help the kid.

"That was pathetic." Houki said looking down on Ichika. "You should be better. You're so much weaker than before. Didn't you train after I left? A boy should be able to defeat a girl." Ichika lent on his sword and got back on his feet. "Sorry, I had to work part time for making a living." Mattheus butted in.

"Shinonono." he shouted. "You're a kendo champ. Even a soldier would have problems with you. That he couldn't defeat you isn't a big surprise for me. I have an idea." Houki turned to him. "Me and he do a match and you see where he's weaker and train him on that. Is that okay?"  
Houki nodded. "Okay, I agree. She glanced a look at Ichika. Mattheus removed his shoes and walked on the mat. "Ichika. Be easy on me." He refused the helmet. Houki stood on he wore protective wear.

"Limit my movements. I'm faster this way. That's for my unit the same." He took the sword with his left hand and swung it over his shoulder. Ichika had to get his breath and Mattheus waited to he could stand up. "Take your sword with your right hand." Houki shouted from the side lines.

Mattheus glanced back to her. "I'm left handed!" He shot back. "It's easier for me this way." He looked to Ichika who stood up and Houki raised her hand. "Begin!" she shouted. Ichika and Mattheus clashed.

Despite Mattheus wasn't trained in using an unit or even normal combat training, his life as prey payed off. He was rather nimble for his length and he was fast to avoid his opponent's attacks. He blocked or parried attacks. He even disarmed Ichika at one point. "Again." He shouted.

Still, it wasn't one side like Houki. Mattheus and Ichika were close on the same level and when Ichika landed a hit on the right arm, Mattheus didn't even flinch.

Which the rest of the girls did. "Good hit, Ichika." He said, sweating and breathing. He lucky changed his normal clothes consisting of a long shirt and an easy trouser. He pulled the sleeve up and saw the wound. It was red and glowing. It wasn't dark, so Ichika didn't hit hard. "That's going to leave a mark. Is that enough, Shinonono?" Houki was shocked. "How can you stand with a wound like that?"  
"Oh, this." Mattheus asked to the group. "I'm used to wounds. I got a lot of them. It will take a lot more than that to hurt me." He left. "Going to train Lavathenian." He shouted. He gave the sword back to Ichika.

"Good, you and I are going to train for three hours a day. I need you to be in shape." If Mattheus didn't tell him to listen to Houki and if she wasn't his old friend, Ichika would have lift his middle finger and left the place. He sighed. This was going to suck.

Over the week, Houki and Ichika clashed, training him. The two got a bit more friendly and the distance was closed between them. Mattheus joined the training every now and then, training on his own as well.

Unknown to everyone else, Chifuyu was mostly on his training with Lavathenian, watching him train with the dark brown unit. Mattheus didn't tell her everything, but she learnt from him that Lavathenian was an unique unit. Mattheus called it even generation X, because it didn't belong to any generation of units. She agreed that it was his secret. Still, she found the unit interesting as the boy. She understood why Mattheus was so close to Ichika.

He was friendly, still like a boy, but respectful and quick to learn and gain trust. Mattheus even showed off, completing a course in a world record regarding speed. Mattheus just told her that Lavathenian was a quick, offensive unit, faster then any existing unit in the world.

Houki and Mattheus also got friendly. Sure, she wasn't pleased how Ichika and he would make dirty jokes at moments, but generally, Mattheus was a nice guy and a good partner. He didn't join the club, but on Houki's question, he came to train. The three got close and even told off a senpai that they were going to train Ichika.

Then the day came that Ichika's unit was arrived and the three looked at it. "Wow." Was Ichika's reaction. "Its name is Byakushiki." Was Chifuyu's response. She stood there with Maya. "White Form." Thought Ichika. "Well, get in it. We don't have much time."

Mattheus raised his hand. "Orimura-sensei. Am I allowed to fight Miss Alcott first?" Chifuyu turned to him. She sighed. "Well, I don't see why. But why do you want to be first?"  
"Well, I'm itching for a fight. And I have more interest of beating Alcott than Ichika." Pointing at the boy.

Chifuyu sighed. "Fine. You may go first." Mattheus smiled and bowed his hand. "Thank you. That reminds me. You two haven't seen my unit, right?" Houki and Ichika shook their heads. "Well, it's a perfect time. Let's get on it, Lavathenian!" He said and the unit was made around him.

The dark brown, slick unit was made and Mattheus got his arms inside the rocket. "May I leave?" He asked Chifuyu. "Go ahead."  
"See you later, Ichika." He pulled the unit forward and with a huge speed, even for Infinite Stratos standards, he left the hangar. Chifuyu was the only one not shocked. At the end, he fell off and flew back on, giving Ichika a breath of relief. He flew around. Houki and Ichika stood at the place he flew out. Ichika smiled at the sight. Mattheus was going to kick Cecilia's ass.

Chifuyu and Maya stood at the control room. "So you didn't run away from this fight?"  
Mattheus grinned. "I never run away." Cecilia smiled. "Well, if you even stood a change against, you must be lucky."  
"How many fucking times do I have to tell you pilots? I make my own luck and I don't need it to beat you. Just my strategy."

Cecilia get infuriated. "There is no way you could defeat me. I have a medium sniper laser rifle and besides that, I got two heat seeking drones, four separate ones for destroying and I got a combat knife should you get close to me." Mattheus grinned. "So, you're so confident in winning that you gave me all your special information about your unit. Well, I know how to deal with."

Ichika grinned. Mattheus knew that from before as he forced himself and Ichika to study the unit. So, they could get up with a strategy. Mattheus proposal to go first was more than a favour for a friend. Like Ichika guessed after living with him, Mattheus didn't want to be class representative. He just wanted to have a legal reason to beat the crap out Cecilia.

That was why he wanted to get first. Besides that, the distance between the boys regarding Infinite Stratos was small, but it was there, so Mattheus was the one to have a bigger chance to defeat Cecilia, even if that was small. Ichika could learn from the fight. Training with Houki and Mattheus caused him to pick up weakness in an enemy damn quick. Even if Houki won the fight with Mattheus, Ichika could pick up a weakness.

And use that against Houki. The two looked to Mattheus who was grinning. The signal went off and the two pilots clashed at each other.

* * *

Now, I'm going to quite it, because I really need to study for a big test this Monday. So, that's all for now. I hope you guys like it. About Ichika developing, need to figure it out. The more girls flock around him, the more beatings he catches. So now I need to find a way.

That's it for now. Signing off. Please give me a review on this. See you guys later.


	3. Messing up

Writing this whole fucking time, not getting anything posted. Finding a direction I should head my story to. More tired because I took the writing in my notebook. No game to play, well, I'm bored. Don't wanna sleep, so I decided to put this on. Well, good I'm done with the theory for my driver's license. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it.

I'm also bored with my current chapters. I got an idea, but now, I have the time to write, I can't put the words on paper, so that's why I've done this.

This may not be so good, but I just want to write and give something new. Also going to skip a few things.

I think this is fresh. I'm glad I received reviews of my dark one, but now, I wanna write this.

* * *

Ichika grinned and Houki, well, she was afraid for what's going to happen. While Mattheus had nearly no fighting experience, he had something of a warrior. When he took a sword to face her for a mock battle, it took all her experience to take him down. He learned fast and adapted quickly. He claimed being fired up. She didn't buy it. Something else was responsible for that.

Now, he cracked his knuckles, causing the girls to shudder. "So, Alcott, ready to get flunked?" Mattheus asked with a snick. "It's impossible to defeat me. My Blue Tears long range attacks will stop your attack. You won't even get close."  
"Good luck trying and pray it was that simple." They heard the signal for the match. "Time to get rocking." He said and flew to her. She fired at him and launched her drones, but in huge speed, he evaded her attacks, even taking the drones down easily. He flew to one, taking the hit head on and cutting down the drone. Cecilia, as Maya and Houki were shocked. Chifuyu and Ichika were the only ones who weren't. He evaded those shots like they were nothing taking the other drones down. It took him a few seconds to be fast. He was too fast Cecilia to shoot him down.

"How is this possible?" Maya asked her colleague. "He evaded those shot with ease." Chifuyu smiled. "Well, he showed me his unit. Clearly, the boy just a linking for it. He's good with it. His unit is faster than most." Chifuyu looked to the twenty year old, flying around looking at the drones, getting rid of them. "Missed me, missed me." He sang as Cecilia's attack didn't even work. "How is this possible?" She shouted in despair, not knowing what was going to come.

He didn't keep his distance, coming closer as soon he was done. Her shots didn't work. "Chainsaw." He shouted. A spear came out from both sides, he made them turn. The sound of machines working gave everyone goose bumps and swung them on Cecilia. The girls scream filled the arena. Only Ichika had a soft smile. He looked to Houki and shrugged. 'Mattheus told me that he wanted first. Now I see why.'

His attack was more than a strike, it was to block her rifle and other arms. She couldn't move. He blocked the other arm, making it impossible for Cecila to move again. "Now, I'll show you why I think men are still stronger than women." His fist rammed on Cecilia, he gave her a beating. Maya got from the shock to Chifuyu. "Is that even allowed?" Chifuyu shrugged. It was permitted. Actually, there were no rules for. "Well, he asked me about it. I told him that if he could do that, he was allowed to."

"And now, to finish the job." He pulled his left arm back and destroyed the right arm of her IS. "Now, do you yield?" Cecila was furious that a man dared to ask something like that. "Never will I yield to a man." Mattheus shrugged and activated the spear, cutting off the rifle. It fell down on the ground. "Now, what are you going to do?" He pulled back. "Your rifle is gone. Your primary weapon. What do you have left?" She pulled out a knife.

"A fool's errand." He said switching to assault rifles firing his bullets before giving Alcott the chance to move. Her shields point were drowned and the signal came. "Adjzof wins this battle. Alcott lost." The smoke got away and from the IS was nothing left. Mattheus had a cocky grin, but that got off as Cecilia fell down. "Shit, I don't want her dead." He thought and got after her. Catching her was easy and he got her in his arms. Still, he could learn something about chivalry.

He let her go three meters before the ground. "That did it." A medical squad came and took the unconscious Cecilia away. "Next battle. Adjzof Mattheus and Lavathenian versus Ichika Orimura and Byakushiki." The white IS unit came out and Mattheus saw Ichika. He came closer to his friend.

"Well, let's begin, Ichika." Mattheus proposed. "I won't lose."  
"I won't be an easy kill." The two boys laughed. "Begin." The two flung at each other. No aggression, no hate, only comradeship between the two men. And a shit eating grin appeared on their face.

Scene change.

After an hour of fighting. The girls on the stage forgot to close the mouth. Houki was no better and Chifuyu thought back on her days.

"Man, top job, Ichika." Mattheus shouted at the boy who was carrying him. After a fight that lasted an hour and was a sight, he and Ichika fought with their two close range weapons. Pure clashing, pure fighting. The two didn't give in, the two didn't take. It was a good match, you couldn't say more. They saw Houki and Chifuyu standing. "Houki, Orimura-sensei. I lost fair and square. But I had a lot of fun" Mattheus admitted before he turned to Ichika.

"You won the damn fight. You." Making it a ceremoniously moment. "You are the best for class representative." Ichika dropped him without warning getting a worried look from Chifuyu and Houki. "You held back at the last. Sucks. But still, I do the job. Is that okay?" Chifuyu smiled. Her brother impressed her. "Well, I'm impressed by the two. Orimura. You defeated someone as him and did a good job. You, Adjzof, lost because you had a problem holding back, but you could defeat Alcott. Good thing, you two." Houki walked to Ichika. "You did a good job. I told you it was important to train."

Mattheus got up. "She's right, Ichika. In close range terms, you're better. I just want to make a decent stand. And I kicked her arse." Ichika nodded. "Well, so what now?" Mattheus asked. "You guys are dismissed. You two did a good job. Especially you, Orimura." Ichika brightened up. "Thank you, Orimura-sensei."  
"Well, get off." The thee left in a good mood. Chifuyu and Maya stayed behind. "Defeating Britain's representative candidate and still losing in an explainable way to a rookie. That boy is unbelievable." Chifuyu said. "I didn't suspect your brother to be that good with his IS, neither. It was close, but still." Chifuyu shrugged. "Well, we better get away. I have to write a report."

The boys walked to the dorm, making jokes and laughing. It left Houki out for a bit. The boys were too friendly to leave her out. "Well, it seems that I convinced Ichika to start training with you, Houki." Mattheus said to the girl. She got a blush. "Why?"  
"Well, without you, I would have lost the battle. You got me back in shape. Unless, you have another way to repay me." Houki began to dream. "Well, I."  
"Hey, I said repaying the favour, not in that way."

Houki get a red blush. "Don't be an idiot. I'll see you tomorrow. I want that we train again." She left at an extreme speed. "Okay, she is in love with you." Mattheus said. Ichika sighed. "And I hoped that I got left in peace." Face palming himself. "Well, if you choose her now, you won't problems later. Still, we'll see for later." Mattheus got a soft punch. "Still, are you really sure you won't be class representative" Mattheus shook his head. "No, I think you're better. I follow or I work alone. Leading isn't for me. Still, you showed off, beating me up. Need to find a way with Yukihira. Can ask Designer."

Ichika shook his head. "No, I'll see for myself." The two guys got at their room. They undressed and laid down. "But I'm beaten." Mattheus admitted. "Yeah, me too. I wouldn't think piloting an IS asks this much of you. Good night"  
"Sleep tight."

In the middle of the night.

Mattheus woke up from a call. He opened it. "Designer" was written on it. "Dude." He went outside. The cold air was fresh, waking the boy up. "What's up?" He answered the phone call. "You kicked the arse of the British Representative candidate and you still got defeated by the other male pilot. You did a wonderful job out there. And I'm proud you had my machine."  
"Chill out lad. Now what reason do you have for the love of holy mother Jesus to call me in the middle of the night?"  
"Sorry, it's midday out our place. Got some new designs. A gun that can shoot something good ammunition and an upgrade for your spears. I called the gun Chasseur and Goedendag you know what I mean. You're going to need them. And I didn't choose the name for a stupid reason." Mattheus got pissed. "What do you mean?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. Goedendag should come soon." He hung up. Designer was a good lad, but he sucked at moments. Still, Chasseur and Goedendag. What would that mean? Those weapon names were labelled after the units.

After sleeping a few more hours, they got up. They didn't get up in the usual hour and left for the place. Ichika yawned and Mattheus had to support him. "Well, I'm still rugged from yesterday." Mattheus loosened his neck. "Me too, man, what a pain in the ass to work with. Get going." The two met Houki on the way, together with her roommate. "Ichika, Mattheus. Good morning."  
"Hey, Houki." Ichika responded.  
"Yo." They got from Mattheus.

"Well, where are you guys going to?" Mattheus shrugged. "To the cafeteria. Wanna tag along?" Houki nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Besides, what are you going to do now, Ichika?" Ichika looked up. "What do you mean? I won the fight, so I'm class representative. Besides, what else I'm supposed to?" Houki had to agree. She got for a Japanese breakfast, Mattheus for a normal one. "Glad we get these. Hey, question. Has anyone seen Alcott?" Houki's roommate, Shizune Takatsuki, answered it. "She was a bit mad at you." He got as reluctant answer, causing the young boy, to grin. "But she was glad that Ichika won. She found it more appropriate."

"Well, I was just informing. The reason I participated was because I wanted beat her arse. I didn't want to become leader."  
"Hey, a question. What was that unit?" Mattheus sighed and got through his dark hair. "Well, his name is Lavathenian. More I won't tell." Houki shook her head, letting her roommate know you couldn't get more info. "I'm just curious what's going to happen today?"

The four moved to the class, getting whispers from those around them. They were shut up after Mattheus cracked his knuckles. Maya was inside, but there was no trace of either Chifuyu or Cecilia. They went to sit on the chairs, but were called by Chifuyu to come at an arena. Ichika got up and left with Mattheus.

The girls went to change in that room, but the boys, well. Ichika only had to change in the suit. Mattheus got in the clothes he usually had. His normal sweater and a dark trouser. "See you at the ground."

He said before he jumped down. They got at the place first. Mattheus had a hard time not knowing where he should look. Those swimsuits were nice for watching, causing him to look away. Chifuyu came in a track suit. "For today's lesson, we're going to focus on the basic controls of the Infinite Stratos. Adjzof, Alcott, could come forth and get your units ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cecilia gave as answer.  
"Got it." was Mattheus. "Time to get it, Lavathenian." The dark brown unit was made from the piercings on his cheek and Mattheus checked if everything was normal. "Okay, I'm good to go. Are you ready, miss Alcott." She nodded and the two took off. They were flying around, Mattheus giving her the chance to get close to him. "How do you pilot your unit so well?" She asked. She got an interest and respect for the guy. "Well, I use two joysticks like in video games. Most of the time, I fly like you do, but I prefer this because it's easier and faster."

He responded. "Still, nice fight. You were good. Only a question of speed." Cecilia nodded and the two flew around and they landed softly. "Well, that was interesting. Now, it's your turn, Orimura." Ichika finally got in the air and had a problem getting along with flying. Mattheus sighed. "The guy is too stressed. He has to go with the flow. That's I how learned it. But you can't forget he isn't used to it." Mattheus arms were crossed. "What do you think?"

"I think he can use a lesson. I can teach him." Mattheus shrugged on her comment. "Well, it would get something of my ass. Supposedly, I have to train him, but I think with your experience, you are a lot better suited for this, but get Houki in it." She sighed,, but agreed on it, reluctantly.

"Look out." He pulled Cecilia away for the crash. "What the fuck?" He said and they saw the rest running to them. Ichika's head was buried in the hole where he landed. "Nice crater, man. Funny how you do it." Mattheus got down and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, you didn't hold your head up." Causing Ichika to swing with his arms. "Get me out."  
"If you insist." He pulled Ichika out of it. The young boy coughed. "I seriously thought I was done for." Mattheus offered him a hand. "Can stand on your own two feet?" He nodded and was pulled up. "You suck. That's something I can't deny." Ichika sighed. Even Mattheus said so. "You moron. Have you any idea how much it costs to fill a hole like that?" The two looked up and saw the girls around the crater. "I'm fine by the way. Thank you for worrying about me." He shot back. "That was pathetic, Ichika."

"Let's get out of here." Mattheus and he climbed out. "Eh, is that enough?" The boys asked. Chifuyu nodded.

When the day went on, they had a party for Ichika being class representative. The big one missing was Mattheus. He wasn't a party person and wanted to sit out. He wanted to give himself some thoughts. "Adjzof?" He got from a certain teacher. "Orimura-sensei. Hello."

"Why aren't you at the party?" He shrugged. "Never been good with that. So, what's your reason?" She gave him a cocky smile. "Well, you have a delivery." It caused the boy to look up surprised. "Now, already." He asked, giving her a surprised look. "You knew about it." With a nod, he agreed. "Yeah, Designer called me yesterday. Didn't know he would give me now already." The two got at the place.

A large, brown crate was at the centre. Mattheus activated the suit and put Lavathenian at the maintaining point. He grinned and opened the crate. It was a large spear, a bit like his normal ones. Luckily, the guy who sent it, also got a note in it. "This is Goedendag. A weapon I think you know. It's easy to get on your machine. You just need to remove one of the spear and replace it with it. You can use it as a normal one or you can draw it out. The nice thing, you can use Goedendag with one hand and at the end, you got a club with a chain. It's up to you how to use. Could you sent me the spear back?" Mattheus gave Chifuyu the note and went to replace it.

It didn't take long for him to work with it. "Well, this thing is good to go. Ikea can learn from his instructions." He packed in the spear and pushed on a button. The crate flew up back home. Chifuyu shook her head. "Not even bothering. Can you show me the weapon?"  
"Sure thing?" Mattheus answered. With the left arm, the spear appeared. "Look, Goedendag is different from most long range weapons. It's very effective and quick to learn. It was used in a few battles. The cub with the chain is a welcome attribute." He swung around, but got out his hands.

"My bad. Need to work on it." Chifuyu wasn't mad. "I have a question. Why did you wanted to beat Alcott?" Mattheus sighed on that. "Well, for two reason. One. She insulted me. Two. I'm proud of my heritage. Flanders suffered a lot under wars, especially the last ones. Now, I'm going to stand up. Don't want to lose. I'm from a small country. But that doesn't mean I always have to leave it to the big guys."

Chifuyu found it weird that this guy would have an inferior complex. "Well, nothing else. You can go." He strolled around, finding a girl at the entrance. She was rather small, but looked quirky. "Hey." He shouted, causing the girl to look at him. "Need some help?" He asked at a friendly tone. "Are you a guy?"  
"Eh, yep. One of the two." He answered. "You're not Ichika, right?" Mattheus looked up. "Eh, no, I'm Mattheus Adjzof."  
"Could you leave me alone?" He shrugged on her remark. "If you insist. I'm off." He turned around. He had to thank Designer for the weapon.

Next day.

"The class representative tournament is coming up." A few girls gathered around the tables of Ichika. Along those girls were Houki and Cecilia. Mattheus was trying the impossible. Finding a male toilet. With the high need, he used a female one. He knocked at the door and shouted loud enough. "Don't come out, because it will be extremely awkward. After that, he walked back.

"Hey, have you guys heard the news? There is a new transfer student. She's also the new class representative from China" A girl sat next to Ichika. Mattheus walked back in the room. "Now. Seriously. Isn't a bit late?"

The girls shook their heads. "No, it happens all the time." Mattheus shrugged and leant to Ichika's desk. "Well, I'm curious who she is." His thoughts were interrupted by Cecilia's comment. "Hmph, I wonder if she transferred to the IS academy to study my techniques." Everyone else ignored her. "So, this girl. Anything else about her?" Matheus asked.

"Well, we don't have to worry. Only our class and class four got personal units, so we'll be fine." Shizune said. "That information is outdated." A voice said. That voice came from a petite girl with pigtails. She was Chinese, so she had to be the transfer student. "The representative of class two now has a personal IS as well! So it's not going to be as easy to win." Before anyone could react, Mattheus walked to her. "Are you the girls that I spoke with last night?" He asked her.

"Been a while, Rin." Ichika stood next to Mattheus. "Is that really you?" Rin smiled. "Yeah and I came here to declare you class 2's rival." Mattheus shrugged. "So I wish you good luck."  
"I make my own luck." Mattheus said. "I heard your name. Matthus Ajdik?" giving him an irritated feeling. "Mattheus Adjzof. Belgian representative and only pilot. Roommate of Ichika."

"Wait, why are you two roommates?" Rin asked. "Because we're the only two guys? Besides, pipe down for a second. Before I get mad." Mattheus was pissed. Suddenly, Rin got a hit. Chifuyu came in and scared her off. Mattheus sighed. "One more for the looney bin."

* * *

Short, I know. Getting pissed on myself. Have an idea. Got no way to work it out. Hope you guys like this.


	4. Never quiet

Quick update, I know, but I made a promise to someone.

The new picture you see is made by a friend of me who came to visit me for my birthday. He said he could draw manga, so I betted with him if he could drew one of my OC's. He wanted to and I'm not picky with this. It was free, so I decided to go along with it.

Supposedly, I got problems with saving, so I'm going to look it up. Sometimes it got the right picture, sometimes it doesn't. I'll look it up. Sorry.

The reason why I'm not going to ask anything graphic, is because he's my eleven year old cousin and I don't want that I'm getting him something stupid. On some parts, he is mature, at others, he isn't at all. Could you guys do me a favor and tell me what you think of it? He asked me to tell what my readers would think of it. He's also just started drawing.

I know, there are better drawers, but he did a decent job for an eleven year old I think.

Well, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

When Rin was chased off by Chifuyu, Mattheus shrugged and went to his seat. He was the only one who knew who Rin was and what she is to Ichika.

After the lesson, Rin seized Ichika, leaving Houki and Cecilia out. The two were angry, but walked after them. Mattheus grinned on the two interacting. He heard of Rin and what he learnt from her, he commented at Ichika, making him agree that Rin was a nice person most of the time, but she was a little creepy to say the least. Besides that, he didn't mind that the two interacted, but he was angry that Rin insulted him. He didn't take that from nobody.

And as he looked to Houki and Cecilia, they weren't so glad either. "Who is she that she could get along with Ichika like that?" Cecilia wondered. "Her name is Lingyin Huang or Rin for short." Surprising the two. He stood after them as he took some chicken and fries. "She was a friend of Ichika in middle school. The two met each other when you left, Houki and they got along quite well." Both Cecilia and Houki became jealous. On two persons. Rin for getting Ichika and Mattheus for knowing something they didn't.

"What?" He asked, getting his plate and walking to Ichika. "How do you know that?" Mattheus sighed and turned around. "I'll tell you on a price. I'm normally the one who has to train Ichika, asked by Orimura-sensei. Or get him accustom the Infinite Stratos. I'm still figuring out how I should work with my own unit. Could you please train in my stead? It will be easier for everyone. When I'm strong enough, I'll take it over." Cecilia and Houki nodded. They loved the idea. "Thanks." He responded at a kind tone. "Now, it's my turn for the bargain. I was asked by Orimura-sensei to watch Ichika. For getting along with the boy, after our training, Houki, he and I talked about our previous lives. It makes it easier to get along and to know each other."

Mattheus waited at the two. "He told me that you left the IS was introduced, right Houki?" She nodded, but had a painful grimace at her face. "Well, after you left, he met Rin and they've been together for a long time as well." He sat down and Rin glanced at the two.

"Sorry, Ichika, but who are those girl and the other guy?" Ichika sighed. "Okay, we'll start with the guy. His name is Mattheus Adjzof. He's is the Flemish representative Candidate and my roommate, being the only other guy in this school." Mattheus left his fingers, greeting Rin, after he used his teeth to clean the bone of chicken flesh. "The girls are Houki Shinonono, my first childhood friend. I met her before you. The other one is Cecilia Alcott. The British representative candidate and the one who fought with Mattheus for the place of class representative." Rin looked up. "And how did you win?" Mattheus answered her.

"Well, I fought with Cecilia and won being reckless. Ichika and I fought after that and I ended losing to him. That's the story." Rin looked up. "It's nice to meet someone who met Ichika before." Houki told Rin, but her tone wasn't saying that at all. The guys finished as fast they could. "But Ichika. If you defeated the Flemish Representative Candidate who defeated the British, you must be very good."  
"Yeah, but I suck in piloting. That's why I'm not so good and I still have to train."

"I can help you." Houki and Cecilia wanted to fight about that, but Mattheus cut them off. "Isn't it better that we train him. For starters, you are our rival. And second, three learn faster than one." Rin looked mad at the two girls who were smiling at her. Ichika nodded to Mattheus and the two boys left. "Phew, thanks for saving me." Mattheus shook his head. "I've asked Cecilia and Houki to train you, Ichika. I received a new weapon and your sister forbad me to fight you now or train you. Sorry, lad." Ichika sighed. Mattheus had a point.

After classes, Ichika stood in the arena. Mattheus pulled a string for letting Houki have an Uchigane model. She and Cecilia came at Ichika at once, giving the Japanese male a hell training. Mattheus was at the other arena. From what Designer told him last night, Goedendag was more than just a cool weapon. The cub was magnetic, making it easier to find contact with an Infinite Stratos. He could also use the chains to trap the arms or legs of a unit and his spear could drain energy. Mattheus loosened his neck and saw Chifuyu entering. She was the only one for who he could respect. "Hello, Orimura-sensei. Why are you here?"

Chifuyu smiled on the remark. "You made it easy for yourself, letting Shinonono and Alcott train Orimura." Mattheus gave her a grin. "I don't know how strong this unit and surely how strong Goedendag is for myself. So, it's a bit easier. Besides, Houki trained him before and Cecilia is more experienced compared to this young guy." Chifuyu smiled at him. "Well, if that's the case, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to test Lavathenian out with his new feature. Designer told me he would send some new things." Chifuyu crossed her arms. "Before you go, I have a few questions." Mattheus couldn't win, so he surrendered to the young woman. "Okay, go ahead. Can't win against you." Chifuyu nodded. "First of all. How many persons have worked on your IS?" Mattheus gulped. "Difficult question. Let me put it this way. Lavathenian is not a unit that was built from the ground. It's made of another IS, but I'm not going to tell you which. The basic is from the first and I don't know how many worked on it. Lavathenian itself is made by one person. And before you ask, no, it isn't Tabane Shinonono. It's made by a guy." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"Okay, you're not going to tell me who that person is?" Mattheus shook his head. "Or tell me how you got your unit?" Mattheus eyes became soulless once again. Wordlessly, he made an arm and the spear on it became a chainsaw. "Orimura-sensei, I have to respect you. You, as teacher, have to respect my privacy. I haven't told Ichika how I got my unit. Don't dig in my past."

Mattheus deployed his Infinite Stratos and turned to her. "The last person who did that, well, I won't tell." Chifuyu sighed. "Fine, I'll have to respect your wish. But are you ever going to tell me who you really are?" Mattheus pulled up his hood. "I'll tell you when I and only I see fit. Sorry, Orimura-sensei, but it's not an easy subject. And as long, my secrets aren't dangerous to anyone, they'll remain mine. And one tip. I will speak first. Designer will shoot."

He left and requested the spear to come out. "Nice thing." He made a few moves and began to fly around. He didn't use the joysticks, but had his hands on the spear. He could manage with one hand, what was a surprise. At least for normal fighting. If he wanted to use the chain, he had to use both hands. Still, it was a nice weapon. With the left hand, he could manage to fight and use his assault rifles. These things had ammunition stored in the IS. Him being left handed, made it not possible to use the shotgun who was better for close attacks. Still, it was okay.

He was curious about one fact. The spear was separated from the unit, so another pilot could use it. Software would prevented that, but Mattheus learnt that Designer didn't care. The software was a little bit above average. The hardware made up that part. So, Ichika could use his weapon if Mattheus gave his. That could be handy. After a few more training, he came to fetch Ichika. The poor guy laid on his back. Mattheus wanted to make his haste if he wanted his roommate to be alive the coming weeks.

"That was pathetic, Ichika. You haven't kept up your training." Mattheus walked to his friend. "I told to train him. Not to maim him. If you two got at him, do I have to stop your training?" The two looked up. Mattheus was in a stronger position. "I'll let it slip for now, but don't pull this anymore." He spoke slowly. "Well, I'll see you later Ichika." Cecilia left. "What am I going to do with you?" Houki asked on a girlish tone. She left as well. Mattheus looked to his friend and offered him a hand. Ichika shook his head. "I can' t feel my legs." Mattheus blew air out of annoyance. "I'm sorry, Ichika, but for the time I can't train you. But if they pull it again, I'll take it over. Do I have to carry you back?" Mattheus asked the younger male. Ichika nodded.

With a swing, Mattheus took his arms and carried him in his back to the clothing room. Ichika was heavily breathing. "Thanks." Mattheus smirked. "I can't have you dying on me, Ichika. If you're gone, I'll have the crazy girls after me." Ichika pulled on the hair of his roommate. "Not funny. Anyhow, learnt anything?" Ichika nodded. "Yeah, but please, make sure you can train me. You're not going easy, but these girls went overboard."  
"Can't deny that fact." Mattheus answered. They met Rin there. "What happened to him?" She asked with concern, but Mattheus was on his guard. The way she spoke, it wasn't calming him. "He had a rough training. Mind if we sit somewhere? He's sweating like hell." She nodded and Mattheus sat Ichika down. "I hope you like a sports drink." She asked Ichika. Ichika took it and got it down fast. "Ah, that's better. Sorry, but I was exhausted." Rin patted his back, but glared at Mattheus. He shrugged.

"I'll take care of him. You go on ahead." Mattheus shook his head, eyes closed. "No, Orimura-sensei asked me to watch his ass. So for now, I'm waiting until he can walk. Besides, I don't have anything better to do." He leant at a few boxes and looked around. "They built this huge thing alone for Ichika?" Rin looked up. "Not for you?" She asked him.

"No, I'm using an unique unit. I don't have to use a suit like him. I worked in those clothes. In the air, it can be freezing." Mattheus told her. Rin looked to Ichika. "Man, this is getting crazier by day." Mattheus nodded. "Yeah and I think it'll get worse. Are you ready to walk again?" Ichika nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go." Mattheus helped his friend up. "Go ahead, I'm going to talk with your friend." Mattheus was a bit afraid. "Okay, I'll go. See you at the dorm, Mattheus." Ichika just repaid him the favor.

And despite, he could get along with Houki and Cecilia, Rin was creepy. "How did you know about Ichika and me?" Mattheus shrugged. "Well, he and I have been telling each other from our previous lives and about stupid little things. He told me that you wanted to cook for him every day. Was there something more after that?"

"What do you mean?" Okay, Rin was creepy at this moment. "I'm a foreigner, I don't know of your habits, but you are hiding your anger that the two of us get along well. And to be honest, he took it literally, but you didn't right?" Rin was shocked how he could notice that. Mattheus picked it up, because Chifuyu told him about Rin. Normally, you would warn the person in question (Ichika), but because Mattheus understood his position better than Ichika, she told him about it. Like her younger brother, she learnt quickly he was a guy who could be trusted very soon.

"Well, as he told I was a foreigner at the school. That wasn't easy." Mattheus could imagine. Without Ichika, life would be very difficult. "He stood up for bullies and I promised that I would cook for him every night. Because in some ways, the wife has to cook for the man every day." Mattheus caught immediately what she meant. He left, leaving Rin alone standing.

"Forget that promise." He said without turning around. Rin looked up, shocked. "I know you saw it that way, but Ichika didn't. So, before you face yourself in big problems. Let it go. You'll find yourself in a very painful position. If Ichika would remain a normal guy, it would be easy, but." He turned around. "You're the only one who wants him. Houki is also a long friend of him. Cecilia is also interested in him. So, don't go after Ichika." He turned around. "And it's better that I'll tell you, because, it will get messy otherwise." Mattheus left Rin alone, heartbroken. Her world came down. Ichika stood outside, waiting for him.

"Thanks for this one. I know it's not proper to ask you, but she'd never let me downe." Mattheus shrugged. "You were waiting here? Well, it's not a problem, I owned you one for letting Houki and Cecilia tear apart. We're even now?" He smiled and offered Ichika a fist bump. Ichika nodded and returned his older friend one. "Yeah, I never took it that way. And could you give me an update about my status?" Mattheus and Ichika walked back. "Okay, Houki is still in love with you. Like Rin, otherwise, that promise wouldn't mean so much to her. Cecilia is also interested in you. Because you kicked my ass. Those girls are not the only ones. Every girl I think is after you. Lucky bastard."

Ichika shook his head. "It's not funny. I'm still glad you're also here? But why aren't they after you?" Mattheus looked up. "Cause I'm twenty and I don't want a sixteen year old girl fiend. You chase the students, I the teachers?" The guys began to laugh. "No thanks. Let's get to our room." The two sat down and Ichika got in first. He heard someone knocking. "Yeah, I'm coming." He opened the door. "What's your business?" Rin stood there. "Well, you two are sharing a room, right? Wouldn't you rather sleep with a girl? I bet it's more fun that way." Mattheus shook his head. "If I was seventeen, I'd say yes here and now, but now, I'm twenty and I'm more than happy I share a room with him. Let me tell it to you this way. Stop stalking us."

He closed the door. "If I win the class league match, I'll get in here." That made Mattheus mad and opened the door. Rin was shocked and afraid. Every cool bit of Mattheus was gone, it was cold. His laid back look in his eyes was scary now. His grin were clenching teeth. "So that's how you see him. As some kind of a fucking trophy? Like a gift. Like a prize. Like a thing you can fight about? If that's the way, you girls see him like that, I'll stop you girls. He's a fucking person. Don't you dare make a move. And give this information to Houki and Cecilia." He slammed the door close.

Ichika came out, he never saw Mattheus that angry since Cecilia made him mad. "Are you okay?" Mattheus nodded. "Yeah, but what the fuck is wrong with those girls? You're a person for fuck sake. Not a trophy." Ichika nodded. "Tomorrow, you're going to train with me. Designer would have mailed me about her." Mattheus opened his computer and Ichika took a chair. "Shenlong, that's her unit. For close range, she uses a spear she can take apart. Souten Gagetsu, that's the name. A bit like I use my Goedendag. So, that's going to be rocking." Ichika nodded and the two boys fell asleep.

From then on, Ichika went to train with Mattheus solely. Chifuyu wasn't present and Mattheus forbad Houki and Cecilia to come. His weapons and moves were way different than they ever saw. It was unorthodox, but Mattheus taught Ichika to fight in a way your opponent won't suspect it. Ichika had no other weapons, so he needed to get close instead of making distance. Still, Ichika got training from Houki and Cecilia.

Finally the day came. There were several important persons gathered and the girls were hyped to see Ichika and Rin fight. The training paid off. "Strike first and strike fast." That was Mattheus's rule and Ichika implied it. He could doge her attacks and managed to land hits. "How are you so good?" Rin wondered. "I've got training from Mattheus. His Infinite Stratos is a walking armory. And he's better in dual wielding." That wasn't gloating, he meant that.

In the operation room, Cecilia, Houki and Mattheus were gathered. "Oh, come on. Use my cross Grid turn I taught you." Mattheus smiled on Cecilia's remark. The four women had no confidence that Ichika would win. Mattheus on the other hand knew that losing was always open, but Ichika wouldn't back down. He smiled. 'Resist and bite, man.' He thought.

"Ichika can't use long range attacks, so instead of building distances, he needs to stay close." He told Houki when she gazed back on the screen. They saw a canon on her shoulder and it fired on Ichika. "What in the world?" Ichika got down and made a crash impact. "It must be her shock canon. It's impossible to see with the blind eye." Maya told them. "So, there are no blind spots?"

Mattheus smirked and couldn't suppress a laugh. "She dug her own grave." The pilots looked at him. "What?" Mattheus turned to them. "Designer sent me everything about her IS. He did the same with you, Cecilia. I learned him a trick. Exploit a weak point. His weak point is that he only can use one weapon. That was enough for you to win, Orimura-sensei. But not for him. He is not you. And the difficult theory was even for me hard to understand. So we combined that with my point and that was. If you don't have a weak spot, turn a strong in a weak. And I trained him in using that canon as a weak spot. Like you said, master one point, Orimura-sensei."

Chifuyu thought back on her training. After she was done, lecturing him, Mattheus told him to use his speed to get close and when you evade, don't back down. He did that and now, he got close to her. He used Reiraku Byakuya and as well Chifuyu and Mattheus couldn't suppress a smile. Chifuyu squeezed the shoulder of the young man, nearly crushing it. "So, this is the power of Chifuyu Orimura? I know that I don't want to mess with her." They watched Ichika closing the distance. But before he could hit her, something destroyed the shield. Everyone was shocked, wondering what could have caused it.

They saw a huge smoke. Mattheus knew what got in. The only thing that could defeat an Infinite Stratos. Another one. "What was that?"  
"Ichika." They saw the huge crater. "Supposedly, that Infinite Stratos is after me." Before everyone else could react, Mattheus began to run. "Where are you going, Adjzof?" Mattheus turned to his teacher. "Doing what you asked me to." She saw him running to one of the windows. He sighed. Doors were blocked and he couldn't get in.

His unit had another purpose. It wasn't as a 'sport' Infinite Stratos. It was made to level down things. So, now, he was getting all out. "Orimura-sensei. The place is flunked. But I can find a way in the arena. I'm going to blow up a wall. Most people won't see it. I'm not going to wait."

"Idiot, you're not meant for fighting in groups. When the block is over, third years will come in and help."  
"That will take too long." He answered. "And true, my Infinite Stratos is meant for that. Nor for sport. Nor for fighting multiple foes. Mine is made to level down a zone. I'll help Ichika and Rin to get out. You've seen me. I can help him out." Chifuyu had to agree. "Or are the words you told me were mere lies? I know I'm not the best. But I'm good to go. Besides, it's like I have anyone waiting for me. If I die, les will suffer." Chifuyu couldn't ignore it. "Fine, how but are you getting in?"

"Sesam, open." He protected his face with his arms when he shattered the windows and activated his suit. He hoped no one saw him with his unit. Most were too busy to escape. This is rich. He made his way to Rin and Ichika. Before the unit could make an attack on the two, a grenade exploded, giving the attention on Mattheus. On his right arm, a grenade launcher was built. "Phew, it's been too long since I got this thing?" He saw the two. Smiling, they were alright. And he made a simple plan.

"Ichika. Could you help me? Rin, cover us up." She nodded. The words of him spooked in her mind and she helped the two. "Ichika. Listen. Can you use Reiraku Byakuya?" He nodded. "No problem, but what about you?" Mattheus smiled and looked at him. "I told why Goedendag is a such a decent weapon. I hold it still, you finish it. I don't think that whatever we're fighting is human Ichika." He looked up.

"Unmanned drones. That's impossible." Mattheus shook his head. "No, I've seen that before. It's not impossible, but I don't think these are the same." Before Ichika could even ask Mattheus what the devil he meant, Mattheus charged in and went to kill the bastard. He deployed Goedendag and with two hands, he attacked the unit. He proved himself and Rin saw that his unit was the fastest on the planet. Before it could react, Mattheus impaled the unit. If Rin didn't fire, he would be flunked.

"Eat this, you mechanic bastard. Ichika, now." The boy attacked and above his friend head, he slashed the unit. "Good show. What?" They got a hit and were sent back. "Shit, is that thing impossible to destroy?" Luckily for the two, they saw drones hitting her. "You have my gratitude, Cecilia. But you're not the only one who's packed with heat." He deployed a shotgun in the left arm and an assault rifle in the right. "An AK-47 assault rifle and a SPAS-12 for a shotgun. Low, but for this thing, it's upgraded." He fired, not giving a shit about aiming. It was suppressive fire for letting Ichika get up. He could get up. "Mattheus, hold this on. I'll take it down."  
"Idiot. Get the fuck out. My ammo is low and if I die, that matters less."

"I can't leave a comrade to die." He made the Reiraku Byakuya and attacked in the storm.

"ICHIKA" Houki stood at the door, Cecilia was at the stages, Rin in the air and Mattheus was flung out the explosion. "Shit, shit, shit. I can't activate it. When I crash, I'm killed. Is the way I go?" He was caught by Rin. "Thank you. I mean this." She was looking at the place.

Hours later. The damage was relative minor in Infinite Stratos terms. Mattheus was okay, he didn't suffer from the attacks and was glad to get out the explosion. Ichika was brought to the infirmary where Houki, Rin and Cecilia were bickering over him. Mattheus was next to Chifuyu. Software was a disaster, but he knew a thing or two. His guess for an unmanned drone was a lie. If someone was inside and died, he would have taken the blame. They were looking at it.

"It was an unmanned drone. How did you know about that, Adjzof-kun?" Mattheus sighed. This was painful for him. "Look, when I was training, Designer made some… eh, little, prototypes. But nowhere near as advanced as this. And these things were powered by batteries. Not by a core like this." Chifuyu clenched her teeth. "I had some bit of experience how to deal with it. I could use my grenade launcher, but I can't use it too much with Ichika nearby. It was too dangerous. What I do know, is that Designer wouldn't do this. I can't help you further." Chifuyu nodded. "Good, one last thing, Adjzof. Go talk to Ichika. I think that you're better for telling him."  
"Not to give away his life like that. Understood. See you later, Orimura-sensei."

He left. Designer could help them, but that would cause a major pain. He knew someone was aiming at Ichika. He had an idea who. But sometimes, you don't want to face the truth.

He walked to Ichika, but he was amusing himself with some girls, so Mattheus left. He wanted to make a call. Chasseur had to come soon. Problems would come very soon and how faster he had his hands on more fighting ways, he could easier survive this. After that, closing his eyes was the only thing. He was tired.

He looked up to the sky. "Be glad, little one, you're not the one who's facing all this problems. And Desinger, you should have come with me."

* * *

And done. Man, I wrote an entire day of this. The problem with my last chapter was that I had to shut down and I didn't want to stop. I promised my cousin that I'd use his picture. Could you guys please tell me what you think about the picture?

I wanted to get this done, because now, Charles(lotte) is lurking around the corner and I wanted to get there fast. Now, I'm done with this.

Saluut, guys.


	5. Past catching up

Yo, it's been a while since I've written on this story right. Sorry, things happened and I got less time to write. For personal and professional reasons. I also feel a writer's block coming up for To the Other End of the World.

This will also be irregular updates, so it take a while before I update. Sorry. I'll see when I can give you guys something decent.

The good thing is that I got a chapter on the computer for the December update and one paper one for January. The bad thing is that I have a direction I should go to, but I don't know how to put on paper. Well, that's for February and thanks to the Christmas Holidays, enough time to write and to play video games.

But I'm taking off of that story until I really find something new. Hitting a writer's block again in a few months' time is no fun at all. Also, I'm going to work part time to spend time decently. Better for writing as well.

The nice thing with this story is that I got an idea where to go. Also some plot twist and some other character development. Sounds stupid now, but it's hard now to think over a plot when you have no ideas. Not that I can call the canon series a plot or a lot of a plot.

So, this is more like something different. And what kind of plot twist you guys going to have. Coming chapters aren't going to be like canon which I followed quite close, so now, I've thought about something completely different.

It's also revealing a bit more of Mattheus character. I've thought about the guy and give him a decent back story. Sorry if I broke my promise that he isn't completely normal, but normal people wouldn't have a personal Infinite Stratos. At least not one like Mattheus has. It's not everything, but I'll promise you guys will enjoy this.

Sorry for irregular updates, this is more like part time project, while my bigger stories are more like an obligation. This is fresh and I get to work with another character. Sounds stupid, because they're my own, but it's more fun to get a jackass. Kerlongsj is strong, stubborn, but he's still responsible and caring for many people. He can't piss off people so easily, but he's more carefree.

With Mattheus I can do it a bit better. Him being a student, allows him to match the girls and help Ichika. He can also piss off Chifuyu, but I promise he is not going after her. If you want to read something of that pairing, check my hacker fics.

I'm also going to do it like episodes for the coming time. So, chapter five will go till episode five.

With all the shit out of the way, here's my story.

I wanted to call this Boy meets boy and young man, but that's a bit too lazy, so with what happened I called it Past Catching up.

* * *

"So, how's life at the academy?" A red haired guy asked with a bandana to his black haired friend. It was Saturday and currently, they were playing a shooter game in the red haired room. Ichika sighed. "It sucks." He answers. He was at home being a free weekend and offered Mattheus to come along. While Mattheus didn't like to go out, escaping the women infested place would help every now and then. Especially, because they were visiting an old friend of Ichika.

Mattheus gave Dan quite a shock, but Dan quickly learned that Mattheus was a cool and nice guy and that he was a good friend to Ichika. Despite being twenty, he was considered one of their own age group. More because he was a student at a high school and his own mental age. "You're lying." Dan gave Ichika an elbow, soft to say and went back on gaming. "You guys must be living in a paradise, if I read your emails, Ichika. Got any tickets in?"  
"No, you idiot. But it's nice Rin got it." Dan understood him. "Ah, Rin, right. Still, there are so many other girls. You guys got to have a girlfriend." They heard a suppressed grin on the back.

"Well." A loud voice sat from behind the two, causing the two to look at the figure who was reading on the bed. "If the girls weren't so zoned out and went to talk to us, then yeah and you're right, we would live in a paradise in that case, but." He looked up from the bed to Dan. "They're all like Rin there or have the same problems. Get what I mean?" Mattheus asked with a shit eating grin, tapping his head and Dan heavily nodded on the response. That would explain a lot. Before the boys could continue, the door was kicked open by a small, red haired girl. Mattheus looked up and saw the intruder.

"Brother. Lunch is served and… Ichika." She looked surprised. "Hey, Ran. Long time no see." He waved at the girl. Her brother got a grin as he sat in front of Ichika. Mattheus only lifted two fingers and nodded. "Yo." He spoke calmly. Ran looked down and turned behind the door, fixing her clothes.. "My." She sat, closing her trouser. "I didn't know you were around." Ichika saw her turning back. "Well, I got a free weekend and decided to take Mattheus with me." Ichika pointed the guy. "So, you're the other male pilot." Mattheus nodded. Ran looked up and down, not sure what to think of the boy. "And who might you be, small chick with bad manners?"

Ran pouted and blushed fierce red, looking at the presumed delinquent. "I', I eh, I'll see you guys downstairs." She left soon. Dan looked surprised. Well dumbfounded is a better word on the way his younger, normally violent sister reacted. Ichika grinned at his friend's reaction as he saw Mattheus doing that all the time with the girls on the academy. Mattheus was intimidating to say the least and Ran would have noticed that now. Dan walked to Mattheus. "Man, thanks dude. I've never seen someone handling Ran like that. How in god's name did you do that?" Mattheus grinned at the young guy and he sat back up. He grinned and that sent a spine to Dan.

"A lot of practice." He said, causing a kendo champion, a British noblewoman and a Chinese girl to sneeze like they were catching a cold. "All girls are like her." Ichika stood up. "I'm getting hungry. See you guys downstairs." Dan sighed, staying behind with the older man. Despite meeting him after such a short time, he began to trust Mattheus like he knew him all his life. "Was Ichika like that before he got at the ISA?" Mattheus asked with a slight disbelief. "Worse. I think your influence helps a lot. But he's still as"  
"Dense as a brick. Yeah, but I'm helping him. That guys keeps picking girls off like a rabbit in spring. Rin, you know her, Houki, his first "Girlfriend" and Cecilia. If this goes on, he'll end up in a painful way. And your little sister is also."' Dan nodded. "Yeah, she's been in love, Ichika, since he and I became friends. He's a good kid, but"  
"Stupid. I know. Let's get lunch. I'm starving." Mattheus nodded and went down to eat.

After spending the whole day in the Gotanda estate, where the three guys were talking about their lives, school and other stuff, the two left. Mattheus enjoyed his time around Dan and he was glad Ichika had the ability to make male friends. He thought back at the day of the attack. After the analysis where he was forced to stay. Mattheus made a call to Designer. His friend swore on his life and everything sacred on him that he didn't know of the attacks and that most of all, he wasn't responsible. He was also proceeding on the weapons. While Goedendag proved himself to be useful, it was only close range and by what Mattheus experienced, his replicas of AK-47 and SPAS 12's were too low. They didn't have a lot of output. And Designer told him that Chasseur was a gun.

Still, Designer refused to tell Mattheus why he called the weapons that way. What could that mean? You'll find out. He looked to Ichika and was brought back to Earth with Ichika. The two louts spent talking with each other and got back, giving the two boys the strange idea that the academy relived again at the moment and that rumors began to spread. Mattheus had an appointment with the Journalism club and he used his arm attached chainsaws to cut open the room after spreading some rumors.

At the dorms, the two saw Maya standing. Surprised, why their second homeroom teacher was there on a free day, the two boys ran to her. "Hey, Yamada-sensei?" Mattheus responded at the short, green-haired teacher. "Orimura-kun, Adjzof-kun. I have news for you. You're getting a new roommate." Mattheus went to lean at the wall and Ichika crossed his arms. "How come?"  
"They found the third male pilot in France and he's getting here tomorrow, so that's why we're remodeling the room. Better to let the boys sleep together." Ichika had a smile on his face. "A new male." Mattheus was lost in thinking. 'France, huh?' He got back on Earth. "Eh, Yamada-sensei? By any chance, is the transfer student named Dunois?" If he was right, what he didn't want to, it meant shit was going to hit the fan.

"Yes?" He got as surprised and shocked answer. Her eyes made that clear how the older man knew of that fact. "How do you know, Adjzof-kun?" He sighed. Oh, he was right and that meant trouble was coming faster than he hoped or prayed for. "Is Orimura-sensei free?" Maya got an awkward smile. Disturbing Chifuyu was as good as singing your own death note. "Fine, I'll see her myself. Good day." He shouted at the reaction. He left for the teachers room. He might disturb her, but as his homeroom teacher, she had to know this. Even if it meant that he had to reveal things from his past.

He walked to the teacher lounge and knocked at the door. Luckily, the person who opened was the person he was looking for. At least, lucky in one part. "Adjzof. Hey, how have you been?" Chifuyu casually greeted the boy. "Good day, Orimura-sensei? I have a question. Supposedl0079, me and Ichika are going to crash in our place. His name is Dunois, right?" The reaction Chifuyu gave Mattheus was similar to the one Maya gave. 'Bull's Eye.' He thought. "How do you know?" Mattheus sighed. "Can I tell you,… somewhere,… secluded? It would be better for me." She nodded and followed the boy.

On an empty hallway, he began to speak. Later that day, he would also talk to Ichika who had a similar reaction as his older sister. Mattheus also told them of what his idea was. Chifuyu was even more shocked that Mattheus did the math that her former student, Laura Bodewig, would visit the academy. Mattheus had some kind of information that the new 'male' was a female student and that Charles or rather Charlotte was forced to. He sighed on Chifuyu's reaction and to his explanation. For all good, he didn't want that she interfered in his problems. He had to solve on his own, but he informed his roommate and his home room teacher for the best.

Chifuyu heavily disagreed to let Dunois carry her act, but Mattheus knew of the situation. If she would be found out, he would never forgive himself. He was partly responsible of her problems.

Next day.

The class was waiting for the new student, who wasn't a boy, but for all good matters dressed up like one. Mattheus was sitting behind in the class with a hoodie pulled up. They waited and saw the student entering which caused a huge ruckus that it wasn't proper anymore. "SILENCE" Chifuyu shouted. "This is Charles Dunois, the French representative candidate and he is the third male pilot." Charles smiled. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Charles Dunois. I hope we can get along." He bowed and the class got in a huge uproar. They were silenced by Chifuyu again. "We're having practical classes with class 2. So, Adjzof." The Flemish man got up. "Orimura, show him the way." Charles walked to Ichika. "So, you're Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you." Ichika looked distant. "Can we keep that for later? Now, we need to run."

Charles looked surprised and he saw Mattheus leaning outside. "We're in the clear, Ichika. Still, I would run like hell." Ichika nodded and took Charles hand. They started to run. "What's going on?" Charles had no idea how crazy this day would be. "Well, we're the only three males." Mattheus said, running behind the new student. "The girls are crazy here. So unless, we have to run 30 km, we have to get in our changing room before they mob us." Ichika nodded, agreeing with the older boy.

Heavily painting, the three boys got at the place. "Hey, are you alright?" Mattheus asked friendly to Charles. From all the three boys, he was the most affected. Due to Chifuyu's Spartan training, Ichika was used to physical exercise. Mattheus didn't look like it, but his body could take a lot before even get hurt. Charles flicked the hand off.

"Ne me touche pas, salle Flamand. Je sais que vous êtes. Mattheus Adjzof. Un voleur et un meurtrier" Mattheus stood down after hearing something like that. "Laissez-moi. Je simplement voudrais aider. Et j'ai un suggestion pour vous. Jamais, vous m'appeler salle Flamand. Je suis Flamand, mais je suis fière que je suis Belge. Le temps les François étaient supérieur que les Flamand, c'est passé. Laissez-moi et je fais le même chose."

Mattheus left soon. Ichika was dumfounded that Mattheus spoke like that. And to a male, that was more surprising. Ichika heard what Mattheus said last night and decided to let him play his part. "Where is he going?" Charles asked. "Well, Mattheus Infinite Stratos is special. He doesn't need to wear the suit. Often he wear a trouser with metal parts and a sweater. Come on, we have to change." In a split second, Charles was changed. Ichika was even tickled by the speed that he changed. "That was fast." Charles nodded. They got out and saw Mattheus waiting.

"Yo. Let's go." The three boys left and walked to the arena. Cecila and Rin had their Infinite Stratos active. Mattheus grinned. "Good, now, you're here. You two are going not to fight each other, but together." Mattheus looked up, surprised, before they heard a voice. "Get out the way." Houki jumped out the way, like most. But Mattheus didn't get far enough. He braced the impact.

Chifuyu's mouth fell open like Houki, Charles, Rin and Cecilia. He stood just before the crater, breathed out, relieved he didn't end in the crater. "Man, that was close." Chifuyu never saw something like that. How didn't he get swept away by the impact? He only braced himself. Luckily, she remained shocked, so Mattheus took the liberty to activate his spears. One part was thrown to Ichika and the other was still at his machine. "Ichika, hold on." Ichika nodded and from below, Maya, he was pulled. Just in time, because the spear of Rin and the shots of Cecilia missed him.

"Thank you, brother." Ichika said as Mattheus took him up. Mattheus grinned at the reaction of the girls. "Any time, my friend, any time." The girls were furious that they missed. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts." Maya got out the crater and Ichika looked to her in surprise. Mattheus got his hands in his pocket. "Is that a Rafale Revive basic?" Mattheus asked. Charles and the rest went to stand next to him. "Yeah, it's a machine made by my father's company. How I am surprised, Belgium doesn't have pilots." Mattheus nodded.

"I only heard of it. And you're right. I'm the only Belgian pilot. Why else do you think I'm here?" Dunois eye's twitched, but he stood down. Chifuyu looked to Maya. "Yamada-sensei is a former representative candidate. She could handle it fine herself Adjzof. So, after these girls are defeated, you're going to fight her." The two girls were mad that their teacher called them weak. So, they left and after five minutes, they were down.

A/N. Not going to describe fight. All heard of it, so I don't think it's necessary to put it in.

Mattheus was surprised. How did Yamada-sensei got the two down, she using a mass produced IS and the girls having both personal ones? "So, you've seen what your teacher can do. Please show them the respect. Oh and Adjzof. Do you still want to fight?" Chifuyu asked teasingly. Mattheus gritted his teeth. "I hoped you knew better than to tease me. Luckily for me, that I got an update. Lavathenian." Mattheus dark brown unit was created around him. Ichika noticed one new thing. "Mattheus, that gun." At the chest plate, a gun was placed and Mattheus took it with his right hand. "Yeah, Designer said it would be a gun and rifle. The problem is that the rifle isn't ready yet. So, I'm using this gun already. Nice time to test out."

"Adjzof. What is that thing?" Chifuyu asked, Mattheus turned to her and shrugged. "Its name is Chasseur. Ask Dunois what it means, I have no idea what it can do." He flew up, making some distance before he stood before Maya. "So, Adjzof-kun, ready for getting down?" Mattheus gritted his teeth. "We'll see. I was honestly surprised" 'No reason for me to hold back'. He nodded and they began. She fired and if Lavathenian's mark type wasn't speed and agility, he would be shot down out the air in first minute. Luckily, he didn't have that and he was fast enough. The problem was he had no time to shoot and aim, so summoning Goedendag, what became his best weapon, was useless. He had luckily no one to collide with, so he focussed on getting closer.

For how much they hated the older guy, Cecilia and Rin brought up respect as he got closer to their teacher. Ichika smiled, the man was good with fighting and he could easily defeat the older teacher. With shots evading, he levelled his gun and shot a few rounds. Mattheus trained with guns before, but even he was shocked at the impact of the three bullets. Chasseur was smaller than most guns used by IS, but that wasn't a big issue. A huge bang went off and two followed.

It was like the Absolute Defense wasn't there at all. It pierced through the shields and hit Maya on spot. Chifuyu's eyes widened. No government, military or organisation was allowed to use techniques like that. Who was behind the weapons that Mattheus had? Maya fell down at the impact. Luckily, Mattheus aimed for the shoulders, but the IS was damaged. She fell down and Mattheus got after her. Ichika was shocked like everyone else. What was that?

Mattheus caught Maya in his fall. They couldn't stop, so Mattheus prayed he could make out there alive. They got in the ground and a crater, twenty larger, Ichika made was at the bottom. Mattheus let Maya go and got back up. "Well, that was new." He looked to the surprised students. "Adjzof." A blood cold voice said, giving even the boy a reason to gulp and pray for his sins. "What was that weapon?" Every word got out much colder. Mattheus sighed and shrugged. "Chasseur. Designer said it was a gun. I don't anything else. Only that it's not useable in friendly fights." Mattheus spun the gun around and put in a holster. "Well, I like to know about Designer."

Mattheus gritted his teeth. "I had no idea that it would be so powerful. I got it last night and I only could get on my unit. I wanted to test it out later, but because as teacher, you asked me fight and because I like to have my dignity intact, I didn't want to lose. So I used it. How could I know it was strong?" Chifuyu sighed. "Adjzof. You come with me. The rest of you practice for a bit." Mattheus nodded and followed his teacher. The rest of the girls scattered around, so about 60 girls were over 6 people. Mattheus silently followed the woman till they got at a separate wing.

"Okay, I'm listening." Mattheus said while putting his hands in his pockets and looked to his teacher. "First of all. Did you knew that your gun would be so strong?" Mattheus shook his head. "No, I knew it was something, cause Designer called it some serious heat. But I had no idea it would be that strong. I'm going to kill him for that." Chifuyu sighed. "Okay, Dunois told me that it meant hunter. Does it ring a bell?" Mattheus nodded. "Yeah and Designer is going to pay for it. Like I told you, Goedendag was a weapon used to defend us from the French in 1302. Designer told me that he named them for a good reason. Chasseur is most likely named after the Chasseurs Ardennais or Ardenian Hunters, a group of soldiers who resisted the Germans in WW2. So, most likely, it's for the German candidate."

Chifuyu sighed. This boy was more problem than every girl or Ichika. "Fine. I'll let you off the hook. Besides, your rifle is ready for you." Mattheus saw a crate and lifted it out. "Nice, thank you, sensei." Chifuyu nodded. "Well, I'd like to see it in your lunch." Mattheus sighed. "No problem. I'd be happy to test this new thing out." He looked like a kid with his birthday present. They got back in time to see Houki being carried by Ichika. Mattheus shook his head. "Oh, man. That idiot. Does he actually know the girls are all in for him?" Chifuyu shook her head. "He doesn't know a thing. Well, I'd like you to help the others." Mattheus got down, activated his unit and went to stand out.

A lot of girls didn't know what to do. They obviously wanted to get close to him, but he was the person who defeated the teacher and he damaged her badly enough. Eventually, the girls came to him. He had to admit, he liked being around the girls. He told them of what he knew and how Lavathenian was different from most units. He was glad they got off, because the girls began to ask questions that had nothing to do with Infinite Stratos.

In lunch, he stayed behind and tested out the rifle. He preferred it already above the gun. Despite the guns higher fire rate, the rifle was easier to use and it could cover more distance and it was easier to use. "Sweet, I'm not going to kill him, but he could have told me of the serious output. This thing is better than my AK-47 and SPAS-12 combined." He put the rifle in his back and the unit grew with him. Chifuyu nodded. "Well, you're one surprising man. I hope you'll be able to train my brother." Mattheus shook his head. "I suppose you want me to train with you, so I can master my weapons in the right way?" Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah and if you didn't lie about you and the other two, things are getting very tense these days.

Mattheus pulled up his hoodie. "I don't care. If they come after me, I'll never let them get close. They want to fight, I'll resist." He looked up. It was maybe not the best, but trusting his teacher and the other male pilot was the only thing he could do. And they were the best to help them. "I wouldn't have thought you had such a problems. Still, I'm not going to prefer you over them." Mattheus shrugged. "Fine by me." He went down.

Charles got along with the girls and Ichika. Still, he was hesitant and even aggressive around Mattheus. After class, he wasn't spotted too much. He was training and the girls picked in. Charles was good with his second generation machine, but even he was shocked of the way Mattheus fought. He would have brought up respect, but decided to shun the older boy when he got back in the room. Mattheus just shrugged on his reaction. This was partly his fault.

Next day in class and the situation was tense.

"Anoh, we have a new student. This is Laura Bodewig from Germany." A short, silver haired girl was standing in front of the class. It was nothing like a girl would look. She gave a soldier attitude and had a patch over her left eye. She had a normal uniform, only with higher boots. Mattheus had pulled his hoodie. For his surrounding, that meant that he was in dangerous grounds. "I'm Laura Bodewig." She spoke up. Maya was afraid of her, that much was certain. "Is that all?"  
"That's all." She walked to Mattheus and he looked up to her. "Surprised to see me?" Her tone was daring, unnerving, superior. He sighed. "Yeah, but not happy. Glad I said?" Her eye twitched and she hit the guy. "You? How dare you? You stole everything from her. Be glad I'm not going to tell everything about you?" Mattheus got up.

"What, you believe what they told you. They're just mad that they lost what wasn't even theirs. And I don't care how you see me. If you only remember what I told you." Laura walked to Ichika and raised her hand to slap Ichika. Before it even could make contact, it was stopped by Mattheus. She wanted to pull back, but the grip of the boy just tightened. His eyes became soulless. No, they were angry. Chifuyu sighed on Maya's request, but decided to let him.

"If you want to hurt me, I can't really blame you. But if you want to hurt him or anyone else, I'll stop you. Cut you down if I have to." He let her go. "I can't believe it. I don't accept you as their brothers." Mattheus and Ichika gave each other a look. "Still, why did she sacrificed herself for you? It's stupid she was gone." Mattheus cracked his knuckles, ready to punch down the girl, but was stopped by Chifuyu. "Go to your seat. Every one of you."  
"Yes, instructor." Mattheus nodded. "Got it, sensei." He left and Laura had no idea who she faced.  
The young boy who was a nuisance to one of the best pilots she ever met or a man who grew strong and was ready to fight for what was his. Whatever, he wouldn't be able to stop her. Nobody could.

* * *

And that will be it for now. I hope you guys liked this one. Yeah, it's been nearly a month, but I had other problems coming up. Still, I hope you guys stay tuned. It was a bit hard with Charlotte and Laura, but I got the idea of them knowing Mattheus and that ended bad for everyone.

Not going to tell everything to you guys, just have to wait until I got a few new chapters. I'm giving him a bit more depth on who he became and how he got his Infinite Stratos. Still, it wouldn't be everything about him. And no, I'm not going to pair him up with any girl. Would be stupid.

Special thanks to Phantom Bullet for liking and reviewing my story.

Please review this.

Saluut.


	6. Secrets coming out

Openings song: Metal Machine from Sabaton.

I finally found a song that fits in this fic somewhere and I recently got hooked up to them. Really good group. If you listen to it, you need keep in mind that I found it fitting for a mecha anime. It also suited with the character I created. Now, a bit of announcements.

If I updated this before To the Other end of the World, don't worry, I got a chapter ready, but first I want to say something. I have more fun writing about this than writing in my hacker fic.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate it, but it's just that I have more fun writing about a jerkass like Mattheus than with Kerlongsj. Just because it's more fun to have a troublemaking student pulling shit than with a cool teach. Still, I finally have a new chapter on paper and I found a depth I can fill in. Two actually, but that's for another time till Tuesday, but I think I'll keep my promise and make some breathers, because I decided to stop taking someone else work as example and try to make something myself.

Now about my new chapter.

The ones longer at this fic know that my OC, Mattheus Adjzof is a Flemish pilot who got his own 'Designer' making his own IS. Well, I have a back story explaining Laura's and Charlotte's hard behavior on him. Not spoiling anything, but I think you'll like it for how the boy truly is and what his history is. I also decided to do no pairing, being written in the canon series, so for now, I'll work on. Most likely, it will be episode per chapter.

I also have some ideas how to make Ichika out of Character and let him stand up for the girls who are going to hit him really hard by now. Also, I thought about the gun that I gave Mattheus last chapter. I'm still conflicted on how I should make the relationship between Mattheus and Ichika. Just good friends or more like older and younger brother. That's something I have been thinking about.

I got some requests. Some, you can say quite some, to do something with my dark fic. While by no means, I didn't enjoy my dark fic. It was actually pretty nice, it was kind of hard to get in the head of a guy like Kerlongsj. Not to say, how it leant on my mental health. You can say whatever you want, but it weight on me. With this, I got a lesser vibe, because I don't have to think about some things. Still, I have never said I wouldn't work on it. Certainly, because early in this evening, I chatted with Unicorn and the things I messed up.

I had it a bit difficult at the time with different chapters on that work, so I had to switch. Let me say this, because I promised I would write a sequel or doing one over, that if I hit my writers block or rather my run down inspiration and my source to get some stories.

So most likely, when I hit the break, you guys get a story. That can be three months or till May, but you guys will get something this schoolyear.

Oh and at Sunday evening, most likely a few hours from before updating, Unicorn gundam was the first to make a link between another story of another write. He was the first one and I finished that story more than a month ago. Just something worth mentioning.

* * *

"Ichi-Nii."  
"Ichi-Nii"  
"Ichi-Nii" With the movements of the words, the Infinite Stratos bended along as the mass produced Uchiganes moved along with the students. They were practicing stands with their swords and went back in their own positions. Not surprising if you consider that the units were from Japanese decent. But they were the only one training. "You should bang in and then slash back."

As shrine maiden, Houki was giving Ichika some info to work with the Infinite Stratos. As Mattheus was now practicing with his rifle, Chasseur, to perfect it, the training was given back to Houki, Rin and Cecilia who were all giving Ichika tips, but they were suffocating him on the way they worked with him. Ichika sighed. "What a pain in the ass." He thought. Not, that he didn't like it and the attention the females gave him, but they tend to get angry when he followed one example and how the girls were venting that on him.

Suddenly, a huge bang went off from the other arena. It was more like an explosion, but Ichika knew what it was and so did the three girls. Everyone did. Mattheus had pulled the trigger of his rifle. He had surprised the teachers on the school. Unlike most close range weapons, like a katana or spear, Goedendag had the nice effect of being usable in two hands and being capable of restricting any movement. But Chasseur was a real surprise. The pistol and even more the rifle was made to destroy the Absolute Defense.

Unlike most governments, groups or companies, Mattheus IS was the only one that had a defense shredding gun that was forbidden in every country and he even got away with it. Because Mattheus was a sole person owning it and having the papers for it, it was legal in his case. Also, he was the only one of his country. Mattheus sighed and rubbed the sore shoulder. Unlike most rifles on Infinite Stratos nowadays, his weapon used real ammunition like Charlotte's did. It was still different from her, more because it had a recoil like a son of a bitch. It wasn't easy to use, but thanks to a few trainings, he could help himself.

But even with that, the rifle was useless. It didn't use energy, but it had a much lower fire rate than Charlotte and even less accuracy than Cecilia for only having iron sights. Not Mattheus didn't mind. He used his rifle again and went back to firing. The older guy thought back on the day in class and what it brought. He had caused a major disturbance with Laura, allowing her to hit him, but he stopped Laura from hitting Ichika. Still, Chifuyu went along with it. She heard what happened and he asked her to let him clean this up.

But for doing that, he needed the power of the rifle. He cursed that Designer wasn't faster with developing. Man, he wanted to fight with Ichika and use this thing to show off. Still, when he heard guns rattling, he looked up. Clearly, Charlotte had interfered. Besides him, Chifuyu and Ichika were the only ones who knew that Charles was Charlotte. He knew why the girl cross-dressed, but he asked them to keep it quiet. Especially to the girl. He slung the rifle on his back and how Ichika avoided the bullets.

Charlotte was good, Mattheus saw her and Laura as real adversaries. He thought back on the happier days. Both of them had a reason to hate Mattheus. He opened his necklace and looked at the picture. "Pipsqueak. I miss you." He thought, but was cut off by Chifuyu Orimura. "Orimura-sensei. Yo." He spoke casually to her, closing his necklace and looking to her. Chifuyu never had a found of fire arms at an Infinite Stratos, but she couldn't help to have a certain interest in the rifle Mattheus used. It was as strong as Reiraku Byakuya. It actually was a bit like the sword Ichika carried. With the only difference that it didn't kill Mattheus shield points.

It was an ultimate weapon with a price to pay, but it was really efficient to use. Mattheus liked to use the rifle even more than the pistol. Just because it was more easier to handle. Still, he needed training.

"I suppose you've been training with your new toy." Mattheus nodded. "It's a beast, hard to say. But it's a fucking pain in the ass to deal with it." He took it back and looked to her. "I still don't believe it. How did Dunois slipped past everything is beyond me. But you are really sure that what you told me that, is true?" Mattheus deactivated his Infinite Stratos and pulled his hood down. "Yeah, I wouldn't lie. And even so, not to you. Still, I thank you for allowing myself to handle this." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"I don't approve of it, but you're right. There is no other way for you to solve this. Still, Adjzof, does it really sit well with you?" Mattheus looked neutral on that question. "Meh, if I had the choice, I wouldn't do it this way. Still, it's the best way. And I meant what I said. Sorry, I'm going to look to Ichika. I want to train with him."

Chifuyu saw him leaving. That boy was unbelievable with what he pulled. Still, she had to agree that with what Mattheus did was maybe right. The boy broke so many rules, but this was his way. Chifuyu understood why her brother took a liking to Mattheus. Still, it didn't sit right with her. Mattheus felt he had to pay for what happened, but that wasn't his fault. But even with that, she had to admit the boy had his morals. For a guy who threw away his honor, he had his morals and those were stronger than she has ever seen.

On the arena of Ichika.

Mattheus jumped down, landing at the girls. He saw Ichika at the end of his rope. Despite not getting along with Charles like he had to call her, she was less psychotic than the three girls. "Wow. She has grown." Mattheus casually said as the three girls got a shock. No matter how much they saw him, Mattheus didn't look like a nice guy. "What's your deal?" He asked.

"Why does Charles get Ichika to train?" Mattheus grinned. "Well, maybe because she can teach him something and because it's one on one and you guys make it difficult with the three of you." causing the three to get angry. "Well, I don't see you training him." Rin said, but regretted it after she heard Mattheus cracking his knuckle. "Well, I have two new weapons who are far better than my current and I want to master those first. I learn faster alone or by just finding it out. You guys are really working on his nerves as well."

He grinned as Charles got close to Ichika for instructing him to shoot. That was maybe the best. Chasseur was even difficult to handle for Mattheus, so there was no way he would let anyone else with his rifle work. His grin was more because Houki and Cecilia agreed with Rin that the two would get along a bit too well. Mattheus could only smile. Oh, how would they react if they found out that Charles was a girl. He would have to step in if that happens. The smile got off his face when he saw Laura Bodewig with her Infinite Stratos Schwarzer Regen. Just like the rest of the three girls, they weren't too happy.

"Laura Bodewig." Cecilia spoke with a certain disproval. "Was she the one that hit you, Mattheus and wanted to hit Ichika?" Mattheus wordlessly nodded. "Well if she dares to." Houki's sentence was cut off by the way Mattheus made himself ready to face Laura. "Ichika Orimura. Perfect. I want to fight you." Ichika denied immediately. " I don't. I have no reason for it." Mattheus relaxed, but his right hand went to his back. He was focused. "Mattheus." Cecilia spoke. "Hush, be quiet." It was almost not heard, so soft the boy spoke. 'If she pulls a stunt, it will give Ichika a serious hurt. if not only hurt, it can kill the boy. I'm not fast enough to get close. Charlotte, please protect him.'

Before everyone else could react, Laura fired on Ichika. "ICHIKA" Cecilia, Rin, Houki and Mattheus shouted. Luckily, it was blocked by Charles. "Thank you, Charles." Ichika brought out. "I can't believe you just attacked him like that. He wasn't even ready and he denied to fight."  
"How dare you stop me with such an inferior machine?" Laura was really pissed, but it was hard to tell. Mattheus had no interest to step in. They could handle it. "At least, it can be handled much better than yours. And it can be mass produced like your own." Charlotte was now dangerously getting close in a fight. "I shall shoot you out the way." She began to use her energy rifle. Mattheus was seeing his options.

Stepping in with the risk his gun wouldn't work or let Laura have her way. Good for him that he didn't have to make that decision. "The students on that area, stop immediately with what you're doing." Jonas let a breath of relief as Laura deactivated her unit and went off. "Mattheus. I didn't know you were here." Ichika spoke to him, causing Rin, Cecilia and Houki to be further annoyed and by some extent Charles. "Just got here. Man, what's her problem?" Mattheus asked. The two shrugged and they deactivated their units.

Mattheus caught Laura's murderous gaze on him, he simply returned it. She wasn't mistaken when Mattheus pointed him thumb to Ichika, back his gaze to her and his thumb over his throat making a clear sign. 'Go after Ichika again and I'll fucking kill you.' Mattheus followed Ichika who was sitting down on a bench. He thought about it. Why did Laura hate him so much? He understood the story from Mattheus to some point, but not wholly. Mattheus was under the shower as he threw his sweater in there.

"Are you okay, Ichika?" Charles asked him. "Yeah, thanks for saving me. I own you big time." Charles toke his shirt and threw it over him. "I'm taking a shower in the dorm. See you there." Ichika looked up. "Okay, I'll wait until Mattheus is done." Charles turned sour on him. Why did Ichika cared so much for him? "Ichika, I'll give you this of advice. Do not get too close at him. Mattheus might seem like a nice person, but he isn't." Ichika looked to him. "What do you mean? I find him nice." Charles shook his head. "I'll see you later." He left and Mattheus came out with a towel around his waist. "Yo." Ichika looked up. "She's a girl. Even now, you need to be a complete moron not to notice." Mattheus only thought that Ichika wouldn't know after he told his older sister and him.

"I still don't get why you haven't told me why she put the act up. I understand where her hardness comes from, but why did?" He was stopped as Mattheus walked outside. "What I told you is my story. I can't be telling hers. I'm going to look some things up. I'll stay around."

After Ichika was done, Mattheus was done with his text to 'Designer'. Ichika and he walked back. "I forgot to thank you for the slap of Laura." Mattheus was unaffected by it. He allowed Laura to hurt him as he was responsible for her grief. But not Ichika, that boy had nothing to do with it. Ichika noticed something in the way his foreign students spoke. All of the girls had a certain accent filled with it and Charles and Laura had words from their mother tongue. Yet, Mattheus didn't have an accent like the girls. He had a slight American accent, but even with all that, Mattheus sounded normal.

Funny how things are. They heard Laura raging against Chifuyu. "Please instructor. Tell me. Why would you come back to this Far Eastern land and start as a teacher? Come back to Germany. We can use you there much better." Chifuyu however was unaffected by her rather childish tantrum. "Don't make me repeat my words. I have some role here to play." Laura wasn't done yet. Ichika wanted to speak, but Mattheus pushed him back, pressing his index finger on his lips. "Even so, why would you allow a murder and human scum like Mattheus in your class? In this school? He." She was cut off by Chifuyu. "You got quite some guts for speaking like that. Mattheus has his secrets like I have my own. Besides that, he is a civilian. If you harm him, you won't survive that." Laura finally went off. Chifuyu sighed. She was responsible for this.

"You two, come out of hiding." The boys nodded and went to her. "What was that all about?" Mattheus asked. "Not something you should be worried about. Go to your room. Oh, and you stay here for a second." Mattheus nodded and let Ichika pass, whose thoughts came back to the kidnapping. His sister saved him, but it costed her the Second Mondo Grosso championship which she was bound to win. He had to tell Mattheus about it. He found it right that Mattheus knew of his secrets.

Chifuyu stayed behind. "That girl. I don't get her at all." Mattheus shrugged. It wasn't a student in front of a teacher, but two persons of the same age. He grinned. "Well, we don't always know what we are to some people." Chifuyu nodded on that. "Still, I like to thank you to warn her not to murder me in my sleep." Chifuyu smiled. "It would be a pain in the ass if you died. Besides that, I really can't approve of what you're trying to do. To both of them." Mattheus look became serious. "Don't have much of an option. First they need to come to their senses. After they saw that what I stole is rightfully mine, my story can be told. It's just how human nature works."

Chifuyu let the boy go and he walked to the room. He turned on his headphones listening to Sabaton. He was just in time to see Ichika open the bathroom of the now three person bedroom and saw Ichika bringing in the soap. It was uncomfortable quiet in the room and Mattheus just waited. Despite the fact that he told Ichika of Charles or rather Charlotte's real gender, he was still shocked of the beauty. Mattheus made sure he wasn't noticed by the two, but only after Ichika came out, he couldn't stop laughing. He fell on the floor in the way Ichika reacted. Ichika looked to him and Charlotte peeked from behind and saw the Flemish guy on the ground. Her face was a reason more to laugh.

He was surprised by the way Ichika acted. Normally spoken, a guy would blush like crazy or lose every control, but now, Ichika acted like a five year old. Hell, even with his morals, Mattheus would have stayed and caused a major shame around the country. After a few long minutes, Charlotte came out, dressed and the guys waited for her. Ichika on his bed, Mattheus on a chair, closing her in. Ichika gave her some tea and Mattheus hoped she started to talk.

Actually, Mattheus didn't knew Charlotte personally, but he knew her better than the average person. "So why did you got here crossdressing?" Mattheus asked. Charlotte sighed. "Well, I'm not the real daughter of his wife. So it was an order from my father." Ichika looked up to her and Mattheus kept quiet around her. "I was born and lived with my mother on the country side, but after she passed away, they came to me. After founding I was exceptionally good with the Infinite Stratos, they made me an unofficial test subject." Both Ichika and Mattheus became sick about it. Even Mattheus who thought that he knew a lot, became disgusted by what happened. "After the Dunois entered financial problems, they pulled this plan. To collect data from Byakushiki and to take Lavathenian." She sighed and Ichika picked on. "Eh, Charles, but isn't Dunois one of the bigger countries in the Infinite Stratos branch?"

"Yes, but we missed the boat to the third gen after problems." She glanced at Mattheus with that. "So I was here for publicity. I'm relieved telling you guys." Mattheus swallowed. "So what happens know?"  
"Most likely, I end up in jail home. Because of you." Mattheus shook his head. "Charlotte, I'm indeed responsible for your problems, but as much as I hate it, your father can't harm you. As student, you can represent a country, but you don't belong there. As long you're here, we figure something out. By good ways or bad?" Mattheus left. Ichika looked to her. "He's right. As long you're here, you're safe. Besides, you can't call persons like that your father. He used you. It makes me as sick as him. Charles, I know you don't believe me, but Mattheus didn't have a hand in your problems. But I can't change your mind." She nodded.

"Ichika, please. When we're alone, call me Charlotte. It's the name my mother gave me." He smiled and nodded. "Okay, Charlotte." Mattheus stepped outside to the cafeteria. They would be open for an hour, so he would catch a meal. He met Chifuyu on the way. "And?"  
"Well, we found out or rather Ichika did in the most surprising, yet to say, hilarious way it could happen. Give it time." Chifuyu nodded. "You're not going to tell me or him more?" Her tone put him at distrust. "Yep, don't worry. You'll get the news soon enough." He left. "You're really lucky with who you are."

He turned back and made a grin on his face. This boy, he could control two of the world's most powerful machines by his person. "I make my own luck." He left and looked outside. 'Although, I'm really going to need it. Designer. Your toys will be useful the coming months. And Pipsqueak, you got some crazy friends." He couldn't know that Laura was sitting outside, plotting against him. "Instructor, your absolute strength was my goal. It still is my goal. You need to be freed from pests to reveal your real strength. And I swear." She did off her eye patch. "I'll kill that murderous son of a bastard who took my best friend."

* * *

Ending with a cliff hanger and I'm afraid it will take a while for this one. I don't know if I'll write further on this story in the holidays, but if so, not for coming week. Over two days, you guys get my monthly update of my hacker fic.

Please review this for what you found of it. In the two chapters after this, Mattheus past will be explained how a normal guy ended up with an Infinite Stratos and why Laura and Charlotte don't like him. When that will be, I don't know, because I got three new games on my computer and despite I like writing, I like to play video games as well.

Well, if you leave a review in the coming hours, it might be I'm no positon to answer, because it will be past midnight. I'll try, but can't promise. I hope you guys liked it and that I'll have to take a break coming week.

Saluut.


	7. Rightfully earned

Openings song: Metal machine of Sabaton.

Yo, it has been a while since I've written on this fic, but because my drawer is taking his time for my High school dxd fic, so this was my first choice. It's also because my other story is on a break, because I have no idea or inspiration or even motivation to write on.

But that's my other story, this one is now the one I wanted to do. The last chapter was a bit rushed, but now, I'm going to give this a twist. I watched the first season and it's somewhat enjoyable. Believe me, it's more like torture to watch it, so I'm glad that I don't need to watch the other episodes.

For the ones who made a link between this story and my hacker fics, it's both in the Infinite Stratos universe, but like I said in my first chapter, hackers aren't in this fic and I won't take them in this universe. Still thinking about it. There is a link between this one and my hacker fic, but I only realised later. Please let it in the reviews and I'll answer it.

The hackers fic are original matters who are my main story lines and this one is just my rewrite with an added OC as experiment. That's all to say.

Now my problems are said, I will make a list of Lavathenian's weapons. This is the only unit who has twenty one weapons slots and enhanced speed. It's a quick unit, meaning that it lacks shield points. It's more for a rush attack.

Spears: On both the units arms are spears attached who can be used as chainsaws. With the upgrade Goedendag, Mattheus can take a spear out and use in both hands.

Special weapon [Goedendag]: Goedendag is Mattheus preferred close range weapons. It's a long spear and the end a club. This can be used to restrain enemies weapons and to finish them with the spear or he can use the chains to choke them. The reason why Mattheus can use this weapon in a good way, is because he is relatively untrained soldier. If you tag with somebody good close range like Ichika, it can be used as support.

Guns. Lavathenian has four types of guns till now.

AK-47: Being unfamiliar with a lot of weapons, this made version for the Infinite Stratos is a weapon good to use for Mattheus. It's attached on his right arm and doesn't need reloading. It's stronger than the normal version, but compared to most Infinite Stratos guns, it's weak.

SPAS-12: Just like the AK-47, this shotgun is a relative easy weapon to use with some strong fire power. But like the previous rifle, it's nothing compared to other Infinite Stratos weapons.

Special weapon(s) [Chasseur]: These are actually two weapons. It consist of a pistol and rifle. These weapons require a lot more training and aren't easy to use, but they make it up with a lot of fire power. Right now, they're the only long range weapons who can shred Absolute Defense.

Mattheus prefers the rifle for higher accuracy. The pistol can be used as second weapons while holding Goedendag in the left hand and Chasseur in the right.

While the rifle isn't meant for sniping, Mattheus can still use it that way. Lacking an scope, he needs to rely on the iron sight. Still, the weapon is powerful enough to defeat or even a kill a pilot with the right shot.

Just something I wanted to put on. For now, enjoy the story.

* * *

Rightfully earned.

In the early morning, most of the girls were sleeping, but Mattheus was up. Supposedly, Charlotte began to act a little more friendly to him, but was acting cold. She was still up when Mattheus got in and saw her kissing Ichika. He had a smirk on his face, but promised to keep quiet. He went to bed a well, but when he looked to Charlotte, he left a note for her. "Je suis desolé." Was written on it. After that, he fell asleep. In the early hours, he went out with a warmer sweater on and went to a shooting lane. In school, it could be used to train for military. Which wasn't him, but he found it out he could use Chasseur as partial deployment. The weirdest thing about the gun was that it wasn't materialised like most weapons were of the Infinite Stratos. He had to pull it from his back or his chest if he wanted the pistol.

He was surprised, but not shocked to see Laura practising with her own pistols. She pulled them out in split of a second and Mattheus mouth fell open to see how good the girl was. He learnt a lot from her by letters, but was cynical about it. He could never believe she was that good. 'That's German military for you. I don't want her to face me.' Was his idea.

Laura turned to him. Awkwardly, he raised his hand, but with a snort she turned away from him. In her silver suit, she left. "Man, I need to thank Designer for disabling most basic features. Wearing that is really a pain in the ass." He thought out loud. He summoned the brown long rifle and smiled at it. "Ah, this is really a fine thing." He went to sit on a knee for practising. "Was the recoil less, but I'm glad with what I have." Mattheus closed his eyes and began to fire.

It was weird to consider that he was left handed, but fired with his right hand. That was something he found more easy. Melee weapons were used in his left hand, but guns often were in his right. So, he used his left hand to support the rifle. It hadn't been too long to use a weapon like this, but guns were something every boy of his age got interested in. He kept his breath in and fired.

The target blew up and there was nothing left of it. "Hah, dammit. This rifle is powerful enough to blow an Infinite Stratos up to shit if I hit it in the core. I hope Designer can change it when I get back home." Mattheus practised some time more. When his last bullet had left the clip, the young Flemish man turned around and saw his homeroom teacher.

"Orimura-sensei. Good morning." He said respectfully to the Japanese Brunhilde. "Early bird, Adjzof?"  
"No, I hate early mornings, but if I want to get used to it till the recoil. Besides that, I have to fight on the tournament, right?" Chifuyu nodded and the blond haired twenty year old threw his long brown rifle on his back. "Saw Bodewig this morning. Wow, those skills are unhuman." Chifuyu's displeased face told more than enough. "Well, she is not human. She was born as test tube for the German Army." Mattheus looked surprised. More his teacher told him more than her brother. "Are you sure it's okay to share such information with me?" He asked. "What, I thought you knew that."  
"No, I knew the girl was a soldier and a damn good one from what I heard, but I didn't know about that." Chifuyu let him pass.

"I still think it's a bad idea, Adjzof, to do what you have in mind." He stopped and put his hands on his pockets. He didn't turn around and looked at his teacher. "It's not just me. It now concerns more people. Your brother as well."  
"You think Bodewig would kill him? Or she would go after you?" Mattheus shrugged. "If she kills me, I don't' think I'd blame her. But Ichika has nothing to do with the shit I pulled."  
"Adjzof?"  
"No, you've told me it's not my fault. But as well Charlotte as Laura are in their situation, because of me. My life ruined theirs. If this comes out, I'm done for." Chifuyu sighed on how painful his remark was.

While the world turned for the better for women, the clashing was harsher for top positons like generals, ministers, politicians. But for the lower ones, it was now even harder, because the felt the fight of the two genders even harsher. For her, who lived alone and fought to keep Ichika near her as light ray, Mattheus had nobody. He was alone for a long time. She couldn't blame him when he thought wrong of her.

In the morning, he went back to his room, he undressed himself, but just before he could enter the shower, the door went open. With a curse in his native language, he went in. "Can't you knock?" He shouted and turned on the shower. "Mattheus?"  
"Charlotte? Please get out, I'm showering."

"How did you? When did you?" Mattheus cursed on her girly behaviour. "I was training outside and I got back now. Please get the fuck out." The French girl tensed up by his words and got out. About ten minutes later, he wore a bathrobe and went to change. They shot a foul look to each other. Despite having his sympathies, she was not going to forgive him. After a while, Ichika woke up and he saw Mattheus pulling down his hoodie. "Morning, Ichika." Mattheus sat on his bed, playing with his mobile phone. "Good morning, where have you been?"

"Practising with Chasseur. How was your date with Charlotte yesterday?" Both the girl in the shower as the boy sitting next to their tormentor got a fierce red blush. "Nothing, nothing. We just talked a bit."  
"Really?" Mattheus sang a bit, knowing damn well Ichika would never do that. "That's all. Seriously."  
"Sorry, couldn't resist. But we best keep it a secret you're a girl, right?" Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, but why were your practising?" Mattheus shrugged. "Shooting lane. Chasseur is a beast." Charlotte left the room with Ichika. Mattheus thought of it. 'Man, what mess did I get myself into? Too late to draw back.'

When he caught the two, he had a question. "Hey, Ichika, about the inter-class tournament, wanna team up?" Ichika was about to answer, but was cut off by Charles like they had to address the 'boy' now. "Didn't you pay attention? It's decided by lottery. So, you can't train for now." Mattheus sighed. "So, you'll need a lot of luck to by partnered with Ichika." Mattheus speeded his pace and left the two. "You're accusing me of not listening? You should look at yourself." He turned to the French candidate.

"I make my own luck."

He got in the room. "Morning, everyone." He saw several girls gathered around Cecilia and Rin, but Houki sat alone, lost in thoughts. Not being social himself and hating the attention he got already, he went to the kendo champion. She got a shock when Mattheus stood next to her. "Mattheus. Sorry, good morning."  
"Morning, Houki. What's in your head?" Houki shot a look to the girls. "Well, it's rumoured that the one winning the tournament is going to have a date with Ichika." Mattheus raised an eyebrow and shot a look at the girl.

"Goddammit, news travels fast around here. I suppose you're the cause?" Houki nodded. In the short time, Mattheus was at the academy, he more or less acted as Ichika's protector and would shut down any completion to win his affections. Being one of the only 'guys', he was close to Ichika. In fact, Mattheus was the closest to Ichika. Friend, consultant, it was a lot. "You know what? I make sure you get the date." He whispered, but it wasn't necessary. Houki's face was one of pure joy. "But in return, I'll need something else." Houki tensed up as Mattheus tone began to be a bit scary. But then the two other guys entered the room and Mattheus slowly walked to his chair.

After class, Houki was standing alone in the hallway looking outside. Mattheus joined her soon after that. "How did you find me?" Mattheus shrugged. "Call it a special trick. Now, in return for insuring a date. Why are you so, I don't know the word, eh, desperate if you want to give it a name, to be close to Ichika? You two are friends from your youth?" Houki nodded. "It has more to do with a promise."  
"Ah, go on."  
"You know that my sister invented the Infinite Stratos." Mattheus softly nodded. "I made the link. Go on."

"When I was in fourth grade, I made the promise with Ichika that if I won the kendo tournament, he would be my boyfriend. I was bound to win."

Mattheus looked in concern to her, a bit of sympathy played in his eyes. "That day, my sister decided to announce the Infinite Stratos. I was forced to withdraw and lost by default." Mattheus clicked his tongue. "And it was the last time you saw Ichika? Is that it?" Houki nodded. "Yes. Do you understand?"  
"Houki, now I may be getting personal, but is that the reason you loath your sister?" Mattheus had anticipated every kind of attack, but to his surprise, Houki nodded again. She looked up how Mattheus squeezed her shoulder. "So that explains why you were so ecstatic to see Ichika again, am I right?"

Houki gave the boy again a nod. "I'm sorry to hear that. On how you lost Ichika. First of all, I'll make sure you get a date, but next time don't announce something like that?" Houki smiled. "Okay, I promise I won't do it again."

"Let's go training. I think I can handle Chasseur well enough to train with Ichika." They left, but they saw a few students passing. "Three representative candiates are having a match at arena 3." Mattheus shot a look to Houki. "That can't be good, can it?" The pony tailed girl nodded and the two began to run.

At the place, they were just behind Ichika and Charles arriving. "Hey, Ichika. Midday, Charles." Mattheus shot at the two. "Houki, Mattheus." Ichika responded to the two. Before they could go on, the arena's ground shook. "What the Devil?" Mattheus wondered. When they saw the dust coming down, they saw the two girls down. "What they're doing?"  
"Something very stupid or very brave, I guess?" was Mattheus reaction.

Ichika's eyes went wide open as he looked at the way Laura's stopped Rin's attempt. "How did she stopped that?"  
"She's equipped with an A.I.C." Charlotte spoke up. "Of course and with that, she didn't even need to avoid the attack." Ichika looked puzzled to the French candidate. "AIC? What does that mean?"

"AIC stands for Active Inertia Canceller, the Schwarzer Regen third generation weapon." Charlotte really knew a lot of Infinite Stratos. Mattheus looked to Houki who finished it. "Which as the name applies cancel all attacks." Mattheus had a painful grin on his face. "Well, not quite. You guys remember how I took Yamada-sensei, right? Most likely, Chasseur is the only weapon nowadays that can pierce through it by the sheer power. Most likely in the highest stand which is stand five." His teeth showed when he growled out. "And I only got in the third one."

Mattheus looked to Ichika who just like him grew paler on the way Laura fought against the British and Chinese candidate. "Fuck, what the devil is her idea?" Mattheus scowled out. The four looked on the match. While the two were good, Laura seemed like toying with them. When Cecilia launched a missile on close range, Mattheus had the idea even Lavathenian couldn't survive anything like that.

"You got be fucking kidding at this moment?!" He got out when Laura stood undamaged by the attack. "My turn." She shouted. "Oh, that can't be good." Her wire guided daggers got around the neck and began to strangle them. After that, she began a merciless beat down. "Their shield points are melting away? That means they're vulnerable right?" Houki gave him a nod. "Yes and their Infinite Stratos mandatory won't protect them. And that could kill them." Mattheus looked back to Ichika. While he didn't like Rin or Cecilia too much, Mattheus found they didn't deserve to die like this.

And not at all by her. Ichika began to ram at the shield. "Laura, stop it." The silver haired soldier only threw a sadistic smile at the younger boy. Ichika stood back and activated his Infinite Stratos. He got right after the girl. Laura had no problem stopping him and trapping him with the AIC. Both Rin's and Cecilia's units deactivated and they fell down. "You're too emotional for this. I have never seen a greater fool to charge in. You're no threat. Now be gone" Before she could fire her canon, it was met by a lot of bullets. Charles had activated his unit and got after Ichika. "Ichika, get them out of there." Laura began to evade the bullets and Ichika picked them up.

Still, Laura could get him back in her sight and prepared to fire.

Only to be met by a huge, familiar bang. Ichika saw how Mattheus stayed behind and how his rifle destroyed Laura's. Ichika looked up and saw Mattheus lying down, partially deployed with the rifle in his hand. "Thanks, brother. I own you big time." He shouted through the mics. Mattheus smiled to him. "Adversor et admorsus" He spoke softly.

Ichika put the two at the end of the arena. Meanwhile, Charles was captured by Laura. While struggling, she got closer to the German candidate. Before she got a chance to pull on, Mattheus rifle had shred them. "Dunois, get the fuck out." Before Laura could get after them with an energy sword, it was stopped by a real one.

Chifuyu had jumped in. Houki was still stressed, while Mattheus took a breath. "Thanks goodness she got here on time. Couldn't stop that." Until even the Flemish candidate saw what Chifuyu was doing. Without an IS, she stopped a full attack with a huge katana. "Wow."

Laura's look was one of pure shock and horror. "Instructor." She got out and Mattheus had no idea that Laura could speak like that. While considering to who she was speaking, he found it nothing more than normal. 'The only person brave or stupid is Designer and still. That guy would never go too far. "Honestly, that's why dealing with children is so damn tiring." Mattheus jumped down and stand with the rest of them.

Chifuyu shot him a look. "You can practice all you want here. But I can't overlook as teacher the fact you destroyed the barriers of the arena, so your match is ended. Settle on the inter-class tournament." Laura deactivated her unit and got down. "If that are your orders." Chifuyu didn't look to her brother. "Orimura, Dunois. You're fine with that too, right?"  
"Understood, sensei." Was Ichika's response to avoid her death glare.  
"It's an acceptable compromise." Charles spoke to his teacher. Mattheus had his arm crossed. "You did a good job, calling me. Expect for you, everyone here is prohibited of doing personal battles. Dismissed." Mattheus shrugged and winked at Ichika. "You carry Rin, I'll take care of Cecilia." He spoke in the same way Chifuyu did.

Mattheus didn't take a no for answer and dragged Cecilia to the infirmary where they were taken care by Charles and Ichika. Both weren't pleased, but Mattheus knew that staying around would be a pain in the ass. One he rather avoid. 'Playing a hero isn't mine thing.' Meanwhile, he pulled on his headsets and went back to the shooting lane. Despite having a sore shoulder by pulling Chasseur in stand five, he was glad it worked out. For now, he wanted to train.

He got at the shooting lane and spun around his rifle. The song playing was one of his two favorites of Sabaton. White Death. While Joakim sang the lyrics, Mattheus got in the style and began to fire. With a smile, he tried get as many shots as possible. 'Facing Laura won't be shit. Even if she gets a decent partner, it is but a question if she could manage it. Besides that, Goedendag won't be strong enough. Chasseur is my only option.' He began to fire. Later that day, he went back to his room.

"I'm back, everyone." He didn't know what to think when he saw Charlotte kicking Ichika away while his hands were on her panties. He was quiet until she took them back and put them on. She made a sigh of relief. "Eh, okay. What in the world just happened?" He also looked at where her breasts were supposed to be. "Nothing."  
"You almost sound disappointed. Did I get back to early?"  
"No, you idiot." She went to bed. Mattheus sighed loudly. "Oh, this is just getting better." He dragged Ichika away and began to change him. Him being the other male, Mattheus didn't mind of seeing Ichika naked. Of course, Ichika would sleep in his trunks. After that, he went to the bathroom to change. "You know, one of the two could have used the bathroom. I suggest you do."

Mattheus got in bed and fell asleep like a log.

Time skip till the election.

"So Laura will still participate?" Mattheus nodded at Ichika's question. "Where is Charles?" Ichika made an awkward laugh. "Eh, she, is eh, changing." Mattheus smiled at the boy. 'Okay, four girls. Five if you include Ran. I don't know if she is his best choice or Houki. Need time.' They announced on the boards and both Ichika and Mattheus turned pale. "Oh, fuck me." Ichika said. Mattheus was for one thing happy, but he still had the same expression. "This is bound to be good, but indeed. We're kinda flunked." Was his reaction.

Ichika Orimura and Mattheus Adjzof versus Laura Bodewig and Charles Dunois.

"You ran out of luck?" Ichika asked. He stopped when Mattheus cracked his knuckles. "I think we'll need more than luck to win this."

* * *

And the rest is for later.

Wow, I didn't think I would get it done so soon. In less than half a day, I got his neat chapter done. Believe me or not, but I had fun doing it. Short one as well, next one, I don't know. That depends on the episode, but most likely, it will be larger.

I know that Ichika asked Charlotte to become his partner, but I have a reason why I made this teams. I needed it this way for my little plot twist.

Next time, I'll reveal one half of Mattheus past. How he got his Infinite Stratos and why both Laura and Charles to a lesser extent loath him.

Please review this.

Saluut.


	8. Your past doesn't determine your future

Openings song: Metal machine of Sabaton.

How long has it been since I've worked on my rewrite of the series? Two months or even more I guess. For those following this story, I'm sorry for making you guys wait.

This will a bit more revealing of Mattheus past and his history with Laura and Charlotte. Whatever this, I know I will have fun writing this chapter. I hope you've fun reading.

* * *

Mattheus loosened his neck, cracking it, making some sounds that were rather disturbing. Despite facing a serious threat, he was getting hyped for this fight. He had Chasseur slung on his shoulders, not like any kind of soldier would do that. That was his point. He wasn't a soldier, but he could fight in some way. And now, he hoped his training would pay off.

Before he and Ichika would come in the match to fight, he discussed their tactics on how to take on the two girls. Because Ichika had one weapon and that was a sword, only meant for close range, Mattheus was forced to long range fighting if they want to have a decent match. He would provide suppressive fire and would fight with his rifle when he had to. It wasn't that Mattheus couldn't use the rifle, but he preferred melee combat with his spear.

Ichika would focus on Laura while Mattheus would keep Charlotte away. "So, we have you who has several weapons, but shield points of around three hundred and I got only weapon? And what is our problems? We're facing two top pilots. Top of our own year. One with top German technology and one with exceptional skills despite the fact that she uses a second generation machine?"  
"There is one thing we have and they don't." Was Mattheus reaction. Ichika looked to him, surprised. "They don't trust each other and that's the thing we do. So you and I are going to use a few tactics I made, that requires both of us to work together."

After discussing on the room, both went out. Mattheus had his hoodie pulled up. For Chifuyu, it could only mean one thing. Mattheus would win this. Whatever the cost it might be.

"So, it seems we're fortun that ate enough to meet each other in the first match. Very lucky for me. It seems your luck ran out for the two of you." Mattheus leveled Chasseur for aiming. "I make my own luck." He said. They waited till the countdown. "Go." Was Mattheus shout.

Ichika rammed at the German super soldier, trying to get through her shield. He flew at her, giving her the possibility to activate her AIC and trapping in him it, making him useless to attack. "Fool, you came right at me. You're so predictable." Ichika smirked at her. "What's the point of making a plan if you don't stick to it?" Mattheus prayed now to whatever God that was listening that he didn't shoot at Ichika or that his bullets would miss his partner.

A huge bang went off from the other side of the arena and after that, Laura's AIC was shredded and the super soldier was thrown away. It caused a few eyebrows to raise among the officials, never did they heard of something like this. Normally spoken, it wasn't entirely impossible to shatter it. A lot of bullets would be necessary, but to need only one shot to completely breaking the shield down was beyond Laura. If Mattheus could see the faces, others were also shocked. Mattheus felt his shoulder going sore from the huge recoil. He forced himself to get used to the fifth stand. That his shoulder was now aching like was a bitch was just a price he had to pay. And that couldn't be too high. He had a higher price to pay.

He sighed in relief that his shot blew of Laura and left Ichika unharmed. Ichika would focus now on her and Mattheus had just five seconds to avoid the shots coming from assault rifles and shotguns. A normal unit, even with a top pilot wouldn't be able to avoid it. He on the other hand saw Charlotte attacks becoming useless, due to the high agility Designer created Lavathenian. "Still mad at me?" He asked the French candidate. "How did you?"

"Chasseur is stronger than you think. Just like I am. I haven't taken it. I received it. From her. And that is her choice." Mattheus now flung away and activated Goedendag to get close on Charlotte. He clashed with Charlotte and was forced to put the rifle in his back. Just in time to draw his pistol. He was more preferring the rifle, but now, the man had no choice. Besides, he was trained in dual wielding. He followed Charlotte with his eyes and the two were trading shots and clashing.

He had to shoot the daggers down coming from Laura. Clearly, Ichika wasn't enough to stop her from attacking and getting her attention to him. The daggers also came to Charlotte who was less lucky to avoid. She could avoid two of them, not three. Laura threw her away, causing her to crash.

Most spectators were shocked by the way the soldier fought, Chifuyu got in a frown and Mattheus face was an angry scowl. He had to make a choice. And he hoped he never had to do it again. He took his rifle from his back, looked through the iron sights and shot. He closed his eyes after he felt the recoil. Charlotte was blown away from the impact and was out of commission. He went with his hand to an earpiece, connected to the control room. Chifuyu raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me Orimura-sensei that you prohibit me never to use to the full stand of my rifle useable on matches like these. But make that prohibition after this." He said, causing Maya to wonder. "Well, you can say what you want, but their teamwork was brilliant. Mattheus was better than I thought, but what was that all about?"  
"Mattheus has reasons he does things the way he does. This is one of them."

Mattheus flew down, joining Ichika. "One down. Thanks for taking care of it, Mattheus." The Flemish guy nodded and went to fly behind Ichika. "No problem. Thanks for sticking to the plan. Now, cover fire?" Ichika nodded. "Yep, but do I mind if I make an alteration to the plan?" Mattheus saw Ichika glowing up. "Oh, you mean Reiraku Byakuya? By all means. Go ahead, but I've got something you better use than if I would keep it." Mattheus threw Goedendag towards the boy.

Ichika caught it with his left hand. With a grateful nod, he was glad that Mattheus gave him his most preferred close range weapon. "Thanks. Let's show off." Ichika flew at him, while Mattheus was building distance using Chasseur. Chasseur wasn't meant for sniping like Blue Tears, but due to the fact it could deliver damage of long range, it was usuable like that. It was better for him to stand back anyway. They would take pieces and cracks from her.

Ichika flew at her, being able to divert her attention to him. "You're stupid. How do you think you can defeat me with using such a simple tactics?" Ichika grinned. "If they're simple, less chance of messing up. " Ichika got a cocky smile on his face. Meanwhile, Mattheus had changed his position and was out of Laura's reach.

He got a few shots, making it possible for her to crack through her AIC. She focused on Mattheus again and he got just in time out of the way before her daggers could reach him. Before she could react, Ichika slashed down his Yukihira and used the chains on Goedendag to strap her railgun and delivering damage on it, using his spear part to cut on her.

"It seems like they found a way to break through her AIC." Maya happily commented while Chifuyu was smiling proudly at her younger brother. "Yes, it can only be used on one person. Adjzof knows this and he will use that to his advantage." Chifuyu closed her eyes. "Is Adjzof an idiot like my brother? Oh, yes. But he has more things to face, so he can't keep up that act. Not now in any way."

Ichika was clashing back, but at the deciding moment, his shield powers went down. "Great timing." Was Mattheus growl when he saw that. "Oh, it seems you don't have your shield power anymore." With a sadistic smile, she threw the boy away. Besides that, he was forced to let Goedendag go. Before Laura could continue, she found a few bullets coming her way. "Think fast, you foul fucking one-eyed cyborg."

It was clearly Mattheus was now really getting Laura mad. She got after him, but was stopped by the higher fire rate. "But that's impossible. How can you fire your gun so fast? It was meant as bold action rifle." Mattheus grin went wider.  
"It seems like Designer got me an update last night and sent that to me. Cleary, I can use it as bolt action or I can use it as semiautomatic without losing anything of the fire power and accuracy my rifle has. It seems like this time I have something better. And believe I'll enjoy taking you down with it. Earned is better than given."  
"Then earn this." She threw her daggers again, wrapping around his arms. "Oh, shite." Her attempt to cut his head off was blocked by Mattheus partner.

Ichika got back on his feet and launched himself at Laura. It stopped her attack, but Mattheus was still pulled down. "Fucking hell." The guy was crashed on the floor. "It seems that you have ignored your own skills. Your update doesn't matter as I will use my barrier to." She found her arm caught in chains.

"Sorry I took a while. I needed to find your toy." Mattheus grinned. Ichika was great with melee, so his attack stopped Laura. "Get ready, Mattheus." The boy moved out of the way and Ichika pulled him towards Laura, the spear pointed at her. Her soldier ideas were fainting, getting desperate. Charles was now joining from the side line.

"Is what I learned of him wrong? The way he fights. It expresses why he fights. He is her brother after all?"

"Could you two die already?" Mattheus grinned when she got after Ichika. "Sorry, that ain't fitting in my schedule." Mattheus had maybe given up one spear, he had three more running. He activated them and they began to turn. Laura's face of shock was worth the price. It gave Ichika and Mattheus both an opening.

With the combined attack, her shield points were draining. She was flung away after the last points were draining. Mattheus looked to Ichika and let crawl back on her feet. A chorus came from the public, cheering on the two males. Ichika smiled and Mattheus raised his hand and while turning it a fist, he pulled it down.

"I will not lose." The voice was inhuman, causing the two male users to look up. "Not to you. Not to those who are responsible for making them weak." Ichika shared a look to Mattheus. "This battle, isn't over yet." He asked disturbed. Mattheus shook his head. "Unfortunately. No."

The two heard her screaming and it was like lightening filled over the arena. Mattheus had never seen anything like it, but remembered something. 'Laura is a cyborg. Deemed a failure when the IS came in power. She is now learning. She grows. She isn't human, but is close to become one. If I'm not here. Can I ask you to keep an eye on her when I can't?' Mattheus swallowed on reminding the letters and hearing her voice.

'I hope you can forgive me, my little sis. Because I know that I won't be able to do what you asked. Clearly, I never can.' He thought and the IS began to deform. "My god." Ichika shouted. "What the actual fuck is going on?" Mattheus was shocked as her IS began to deform. He wasn't the only one. Most people around the arena were horrified as well. The IS of Laura became one black mess. After becoming that, it was like mud or something like that and built around her.

Chifuyu reacted on the threat. "Security level D." She commanded Maya. Keeping a cool head was the best thing to do.

"What is that thing?" Ichika asked himself. "Don't know, but it can't be good." Mattheus stood up, cracking his knuckles. They heard the metallic voice shouting that the other matches were canceled and that the public was sealed off.

Ichika's eyes became invisible under his hair. "It's Yukihira. Just like my sisters Chifuyu." Ichika attacked what came in the place of Laura, only to be knocked down in just two seconds. Mattheus never saw Ichika like that. 'Boy's is pissed off. Can't blame him one second.' Ichika became more furious when he was seeing what Laura did.

She completely copied Chifuyu and even Mattheus knew that Chifuyu was the most important person in his life. He was bleeding, but still, he was running to her, planning for an attack. Mattheus went to stand in his way. "No, Ichika. Stop. Let me take over."  
"This is my fight! She copied my sister! She."

"So what? Is that worth dying for?" Mattheus shouted back at him. "This isn't a human anymore. Are you willing to throw your life away for whatever you think would be right? Have you considered how those around you would feel?" Mattheus was now angry, more than enough to stop Ichika. "Let me handle it. You're not the only one who has a score to settle. You had your shot. Now it's mine. It's true that she's using your sisters technique. But you're not her only student." Mattheus looked back at her.

"Time for you to pay up what you've done."  
"Mattheus? You're not going to?! No!" He ignored the shouts and shot right at Laura's head, causing her to stop. She was focused on Mattheus, but by his quick actions, the German soldier had no time to react to his fire action. Charlotte had joined the two and saw how the soldier fell down on the ground, free from the black matter that made her Infinite Stratos changing. Mattheus put his rifle back and sighed. He could catch her and laid her on the ground.

Before he left, he whispered something in her ear. "Freya made her choice." And he left, leaving the matter to the instructors who were too late. He looked to Ichika. "You got a nasty wound. Get yourself patched up." Ichika nodded and looked to Mattheus who closed down his Infinite Stratos. He looked to the boy. "Sorry if I took your price. But I told you. No hard feelings?"

He offered his fist. Ichika nodded. "No hard feelings. If I get the next time the shot." Mattheus nodded and Ichika gave him a fistbump. "That's a promise." Ichika saw the guy walking away and looked to Charlotte who came back down. "We have to talk. Like big time." He said to Charlotte and the two left to the baths. Mattheus passed Houki and punched on her shoulder. "Let him rest. I'll talk so you'll get your price." She nodded and he saw Chifuyu coming down form the stairs.

"Well, it looks like you saved the day." Mattheus shrugged on her malicious voice. "I had a score to settle. They had to calm down before they would listen. Ichika will fill in Charles. Could you please fill in Bodewig?" Chifuyu nodded. "Well, it seems your plan has worked. And like I told you, I have to punish you for making such a dangerous plan." Mattheus looked in anticipation. "I knew the terms and accepted them before I began on those plans. What are they?"

"Two weeks of detention." Mattheus shrugged with a grin. "That's a sacrifice worth the price. Houki, do you mind if I call you along? With Cecilia and Rin? I got something to tell you three and it isn't pretty." He left with the kendo champion following him.

Later on.

Laura woke up in the infirmary. Chifuyu by her side. "You're back up, Bodewig?" Chifuyu asked her. "Instructor. What happened?" She asked. "Orimura and Adjzof rescued you. Listen Bodewig, who are you?" She asked the girl. "I am."  
"If you're nobody in particular, perfect. Then you're Laura Bodewig from now on. And a student of me told me to give your some information. Something you should learn."

"Adjzof Freya was her name, right?" Ichika asked Charles. Now, the two were forced to sit back to back in the bath. "Mattheus little sister?" Charlotte's eyes went wide open, reminding herself of the girl. "How do you know that?" Ichika sighed on that. "The night before you came to the academy. Mattheus pulled me and Chifuyu-nee aside and told us about it. What happened to him and his sister."

"The Yellow Flower was the name of the model?" Chifuyu asked Laura who was nodding. "She was your first friend? You two got close after I left Germany." Laura nodded again and she couldn't stop her tears now coming down.

"She was a Flemish pilot? Right? She was meant for making Germany, France and Belgium closer to each other as secret project against the USA. A Flemish pilot trained by the German army and an Infinite Stratos made by your father's company in France?" Charlotte nodded. "What were you told that happened to her?"

"That Mattheus killed her, because of jealousy. Because she achieved a height he could never have." Both Laura and Charlotte said. "He took the life of my comrade."  
"He stole her machine."

Chifuyu and Ichika shook their head. "No, he told me this. His sister was one of the best pilots ever to live, that's true."  
"Mattheus supported his sister in the wish to become a pilot. As older brother, it was his duty to help her. But she was killed, that was true."

Chifuyu closed her eyes. "Adjzof told me that his sister died, because of him, but he didn't kill her. I know him well enough and he would be the last person to kill someone like his sister. She was killed by terrorists and he blames himself for that. He couldn't do the only thing that he was meant to do. Protecting his younger sibling. Like he was supposed to do. But his sister sacrificed herself. To give him a chance. Her core, became against all his struggling attached to him, so he could pilot her Infinite Stratos. He didn't told me how his unit changed to what he has now. Bodewig. Believe what you want."

"I leave it to you to make your own decisions, Charlotte. Mattheus wanted you and Laura to calm down and listen to someone you guys trusted. You heard the story like it happened. I don't ask you to forgive him, but you can stop hating him. He feels responsible for you and his sister's death, but he can't be taken responsible for that." Ichika stood up and walked away.

"Know this. If you lay as much as a finger on Mattheus?" Ichika turned to her with a hard look.  
"If I find out that he's dead because of you." Chifuyu told Laura with a bone chilling voice.

"I will let your suffer for that." The two Orimura told their companion.

In the meantime, Mattheus had rallied up the three girls in his room and told them of what happened. Cecilia had covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Houki's eyes were open in disbelief and Rin was furious on what happened. Mattheus told everything, but held back that Charles was a girl. For safety reasons.

The next day.

Mattheus walked up in the classroom and he would have to sit through two weeks in detention, but felt a load of his shoulders. He was relieved and went to sit in the back after giving his good morning. He went to sit and raised an eyebrow and had to suppress a laugh when the whole class got their new student.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois. Nice to meet all of you." It remained uncomfortably silent before the class was in an uproar. The girls were all shocked to find that out. It was nothing more than normal until the wall was scattered by Rin. "Ichika."  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding." He was saved from a world of pain thanks to Laura. She had her IS deployed right in front of everyone.

She turned to Ichika, shocked. Before they could react, a bang went off and they saw Mattheus with his rifle in his hands. A bullet flew past her face. "I have made peace with my past." The older male said glaring to the silver haired girl. "I owned you a lot for the suffering because of me. But let it be known. I am the one who looks out for Ichika. And if any of you, want to make a move." Mattheus turned a stand. "I wans't joking that this has become a semi automatic rifle." Both Rin and Laura shut down their Infinite Stratos under the treath of meeting a bullet.

Ichika stood up and walked to his other male. "Thank you. For watching my back." Mattheus shrugged. "Anytime." He offered his fist. Ichika nodded and returned it. Mattheus walked to them and slung his rifle on his back.

"Okay, listen girls. I got detention for two weeks. Who wants to you join me, has to stand up." The girls sat down, but those unluckily enough, Rin and Laura caught Chifuyu's fury for the damage.

"I don't want to know what would have happened if you weren't around." Ichika told his older friend. Mattheus cracked his knuckle. "Brother in arms." They looked at Chifuyu scolding the two. "You have still secrets you haven't told me." Mattheus nodded and looked to Ichika.

"If you stick long enough, you will find out." Mattheus walked to his seat. "I'm just thinking. You won't be happy. You scraped the tip of the iceberg and down the core, it's quite ugly. Rotten so to speak." He went to sit on his chair.

He had his dose of chaos. 'Oh, man. Designer. I hope you're here. And I'm sorry, little sis. For being such a stupid older brother.'

Later that day

Mattheus started up a computer in his room. Ichika was training with the girls who forced him that. The older guy was glad. After he started a song of Sabaton, he went to his mail box. "Ah, okay. He's online." Mattheus clicked on one of his contacts. "Mattheus, hey. How are you, you good bastard?" Mattheus grinned. Like always, Designer couldn't give one flying fuck about etiquette. "Designer, yo. Really, have you heard of the shit going down here?" His contact shook his head.

"No, what happened?" Mattheus smiled. "Germany's candidate went berserk and me and Ichika could clean up the mess." Designer made a grin. "Thanks for Chasseur. He was really helping me."  
"You have told them about Freya, your little sis, didn't ya?" Mattheus nodded. "It was the only way. Really, if I ever cross Phantom Task again." Designer sighed on his artwork. "Stop it. Living your life for revenge isn't worth it." Mattheus turned back to him. "Oh, by the way, I've been working on a special weapon. But not going to tell." Mattheus shrugged. "That's your decision. Lad, can you check up shit coming down?"

"No problem." The Flemish guy got as response. "Oh, by the way. I've sent you a diving suit." Mattheus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to wear that for piloting. It was on my request you shut out the airco. I rather wear sweaters."  
"It's for your trip. You're going to the beach. I've looked it up. You don't want them to find out what happened to you when you were making a mistake."

Mattheus tilted his head. "Lad, it was my decision. I don't mind. You live, because of my idiocy. That's what counts. I'm glad for that. I'll hear from you." The one on the other side nodded. "Later, Mattheus."

"Good night, Designer."

* * *

And that's it. You guys don't want to know how long I was stuck on this. I have been trying to figure anything out. I know the end is rather blunt, but I'm glad that I'm done. What did you think of the plot twist I made up with the little sister?

Once again, sorry for the late update. I want to do something special and use technology.

Stupid, cliché, in the middle. Let me know what you thought about it. By PM or review. Don't know if I can answer it, because I'm off to watch the group I mentioned before.

Thank you for reading.

I have a question for you guys. Do some of you guys play Tom Clancy's the Division on the PC? I'm looking for coop players on different ways. Most of my friends are unfortunately playing on consoles.

If you got an interest in contacting me for playing, please leave a review or pm. I'll answer you guys.

I'm sorry, but I'm not home this weekend. So next one is the closest I can begin. And I'm also sorry that I can't answer you guys in the coming hours, because I am at a concert.

Saluut.


	9. Normal days?

Opening song: Metal machine of Sabaton.

Yo, I'm back. I was crushed between playing The Division or giving you guys a new update. This won, because I can better time a story.

I'm glad I got two more favourites and one follower on this story. After this chapter, I gave you guys three updates in a week time. I think I'm spoiling you guys a bit too much. Can I ask you to leave a review at one of these stories?

It's what's driving us and I'm getting a bit pissed that there are so many people who're reading my stories, but that the amount of reviews are rather low in comparison. I have stats for my stories and I can find out who is reading my stories and where they're coming from. Also how many times it is read.

If you guys are my followers or favourites, please. I want to know your thoughts or just a little message is enough. I don't care what you write, but I like have to some comments on my stories. Reviews just drives us. If you're a guest, don't hesitate to leave a review. There is no way I wouldn't put on my profile.

With that said and I hope you guys take me serious, on to the next chapter. This will be the ninth chapter, I got a few ideas I want to work out.

* * *

After the call, Mattheus made to Designer, the older guy made a walk. He couldn't sleep easily. It was now nearly a year his sister was dead. He looked to the sky and walked around aimlessly. He found himself at the arena, seeing Houki making a call. The girl became rather pissed and threatened to hung up. Mattheus remained quiet and let her talk out.

"Hey, sis." Mattheus was thinking about the word. Sis. Like in Tabane Shinonono sis. The creator of the Infinite Stratos. "Hey to you to, little sis. I already know what you're calling about. You want one, don't you. Your own personal unit." Mattheus raised an eyebrow. Of course. Miss Shinonono made the IS, so she was the only source of cores.

"Of course, I have one ready. It's overspect with higher capabilities." Mattheus had the idea that his unit would be below Houki's then. There is one thing he found about her, she was a decent pilot, despite using mass produced ones. "It will stand toe to toe with the Byaku or even Lavathenian. That unit is really something different from the normal ones. Your names unit will be Akatsubaki. I'll chat you later."

"Wait, sis. Oh, great." Houki tensed up after a grin. She turned around and saw Mattheus standing. "Sorry. Didn't want to eavesdrop. I was just walking around. My bad." Houki sighed and walked to him. "Mattheus. I have a question. Does all older siblings don't know how to deal with their younger ones?" Mattheus gave her a shrug. "Me and Freya had our faults. Still, do you now understand why Designer called Tabane fucked up? She is. You have to admit."

Houki sighed. "I guess you're right." She looked to the empty arena. "My whole life is determined by her. What she did. She changed the world."  
"And not always for the better. If your sister didn't invent it, well. You've seen what the units brought some times. If your sister didn't invent it. You would be living with Ichika and I would have my sister."

Mattheus laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're in this shit and we're in this with everyone. Still, your own unit? I have a feeling that it will be better than mine or Ichika's. well, I'm off." Houki smiled. "Sometimes, I wished you were my older brother." Mattheus turned back to her. She was shocked of his look. "Really? I failed my little sis. I did the thing your sister. Your sister fucked up the whole world, but she didn't fail you. She is a better sister than I would be an older brother. Good night, Shinonono."

He left for his room and was thinking about the whole thing. Well, he would keep it a secret. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Before pinching his nose in annoyance "What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked a naked Laura. She looked up and looked in the eyes of Mattheus. "I sleep here from now on. I claimed Ichika as my own."

Mattheus was lost for a second, before he made a sigh. "Get the fuck out the room before I call Orimura-sensei." Laura tensed up, before she took a gun out of the blankets. "What are you?" Mattheus felt a needle entering his skin. "What did you?"  
"I shot you with a tranquilizer gun." Mattheus fell down. "Oh, fuck me." He could walk to his bed before he fell down. "Need to get the drug out my system." Was his thoughts before sleep claimed him and he slipped away in unconsciousness.

Next morning he woke up with a huge scream of Ichika. He saw Houki hitting him while Laura was holding him in a hold. Mattheus kept quiet and slipped out of the room. He grabbed his back pack and was off. This time, he hoped he would get out of this shit. He walked away and left for his package. He would take the first ride to the city.

He checked his phone, luckily, he had everything he needed in his pockets. He grinned. Sleeping with your clothes have their advantages. He plugged in his MP3. It has been a while since he was out in his own. He turned up his headphones and pressed the button. He listened the music. Sabaton was playing. He ended up with the Swedish version of Gott mit uns and he enjoyed the music.

"Ingen vila till natten, För i gryningen går vi mot strid" He couldn't sing the lyrics, but he heard the English version so many times that he could figure it out. He found this version more amusing. He slightly head banged on the lyrics and looked outside of the scene. He enjoyed the scene. He sighed. He hoped that Designer was right of the location. It was in the middle of a shopping mall.

Mattheus hoped it would be an easy trip, but something in his gut told him he was far from it.

In the mall, he was thanking Designer in his head to give him locations on his phone. He followed them, while staying paying attention on his surroundings. He looked up and saw two girls who he could recognise from miles. Why they had such a murderous aura was beyond him, but he decided to get out their way. He made an alternative route and ended up at the place.

He walked around and went to the shop clerk. "Eh, sorry." He asked her. "I was told to pick up a package." The clerk raised her glasses and examined the boy. "Are you Mattheus Adjzof?" The guy nodded. "Yep." She looked up and down. "Well, we got your package, but still. Why would you wear a divers suit when you're going to the beach?" Mattheus stood up and took down the sleeve of his sweater. The woman was shocked.

"I'm like that over my whole body. Do I have to pay for it or was there already payed?" The woman shook her head and Mattheus took the suit and got it in his back pack. He walked around and hoped he would get around fast. But because he got a whole day of time, he would walk around. Still, with his headphones turned up, he listened to his music. He turned it loud enough so he could ignore the sounds around him.

He closes his eyes to let the music take control. He just strolled around, until a voice came from somewhere. "Hey, you." He turned his headphones off and saw a group of what he presumed seventeen year old delinquents looking at him. He pointed at himself. "Yes, you." He seemed to provoke the girls when one with a weird hairstyle and she tugged on his collar. "Okay, that's enough, punk. Give us your money and we let you go, relatively unscathed."

Mattheus shot her a look. "Loop naar de hel. (Go to hell.)" He took her arm. "I don't have money with me and if I did, I doubt I would give it to you. Let me go." The girl smiled and raised him. Her lackeys seemed to get around the older guy. "Wrong answer. Now, what should we do to you?" Mattheus had no interest of waiting for that, so he took her arm and twisted until he let her go. When she did, he pushed her out of the way. He had a second to avoid an incoming fist and pushed the girl back.

After that, he began to run and tried to get away from them. Mattheus knew that he couldn't fight back. He couldn't even say it was self-protection. His best bet was that he found someone who could help him and that was Chifuyu. The other option was that he could catch the monorail. The second was the best, so he began to run with the girls on his heels.

Mattheus was fast enough to shake them off, but he saw a few girls blocking his way. Fuck, they had reinforcements. He saw the girls coming from the crowd and the other group. Well, he could improvise. He took a breath and jumped down. He walked to the railing and jumped from the one floor to the one below.

He had fear of heights, but that was something he had to deal with. The girls were out of his question. Mattheus saw the girls with their mouths agape, he grinned and gave them a salute. He grinned and began to run to the exit. Unfortunately, he found the exit blocked by a few other delinquents. He sighed and hoped he could run fast enough to push them out the way.

Before he could go on, he felt someone yanking on his hoodie. He turned and saw the leader with her entire group. "Well, it seems like it's a dead end. You're going to pay for this effort." Mattheus gave an elbow and pushed her in the stomach. She clutched down and felt his fist colliding with her cheek. Mattheus turned to the group and sighed. "If it's a fight, you want. I'll give you a war. Nobody messes with me." Mattheus saw them taking out chains, wooden swords and other weapons.

He sighed and took a brass knuckle from his pocket. "Hm, it seems you have forgotten the rule to wear weapons." Mattheus grinned. "I'm not from here, so I can wear them. In my place, women aren't actually allowed to harm men. How that come, no idea, but." Mattheus loosened his neck. "I'll be happy to beat the shit out of you."

He had no options. The only think he could do was going down hard enough. Before the group could begin, a voice shouted over the whole place. "What is going on?" The girls were shocked to see one Chifuyu Orimura standing at the place. Mattheus had the idea she wasn't directing his anger at him, but at the girls.

The women immediately recognised her. "O-O…O.. Ori…. Orimura Chifuyu." The leader stammered. Mattheus took a breath. "Never thought I would be so happy to see you, Orimura-sensei." He made a smile. "Wait, you know him?" Chifuyu walked to the leader. "Yes, I know him. He is one of the foreign students of my class in the ISA. This is Adjzof Mattheus. Second male pilot. Do you have any good reason to threaten him?"

The girl was lost for words. "Well, eh. We, eh. I thought." Chifuyu crossed her arms. "If you have nothing to say, then get the hell out of my face and if I ever find you doing something like that again, I won't be so kind." The group was gone and she turned to Mattheus.

"Do you have anything to say?" Mattheus gave her a grin. "Only that I wasn't kidding. I'm really happy to see you. I own you, teach." Chifuyu laid a hand on her hip. "I apologise for this, Adjzof. The gender rules are rather easy for misuse." Mattheus shrugged on it. "Don't worry, sensei. I'm used to abuse. Still, I'm glad you showed up."

Maya joined the two. "What are you doing here, Adjzof-kun?" Mattheus smiled. "I was here to grab my gear. For tomorrow, trunks won't do it." Chifuyu turned to him. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, let me just say that an artist wanted to get on me and that she messed up." Just like the clerk, Mattheus pulled down his sleeve. Maya got a shock and Chifuyu turned pale. The rest of the crowd looked in utter disgust to Mattheus. "And that's over my whole body?" Chifuyu gulped. "Do you know understand why I wear a sweater? For this." Mattheus walked out. "You were lucky I found you in those problems." Mattheus turned to her. "I make my own luck, but." He gave her a smile. "I'm really grateful for the help."

Mattheus took his headphones back on.

"We're a small crowd left to rotten." He began to sing and didn't care about the looks. "As the pop is growing stronger, will metal fade away?" Mattheus grinned on the sound. "Will be broken, will we go down?" He sighed on the sound.

"No! We'll never fall we're the masters of the world  
Get up let's break those chains now and party all night long  
No! We'll never fall we're the masters of the world  
Get up let's break those chains now and party all night long" He went back home and went to his room. He did some homework and before he could react, Ichika entered the room and Mattheus caught the punch thrown by the guy.

"Yo, Ichika." The Flemish guy said. Ichika was furious on Mattheus. "I'm going to murder you. You left me alone in those problems." Mattheus shrugged. "Sorry, I needed my day alone. I hope you didn't' mind." Ichika threw himself on the bed. "I had one bad day." Mattheus grinned. "Okay, okay. I own you. So I promise I'll watch your ass. But that makes six girls chasing you. How the fuck do you do that?"

"I want to know. And I don't even get why." Mattheus shrugged and turned to his computer. "Well, up to you. I just hope the trip will do some good." Mattheus looked up. 'But that's not going to happen.'

Next day.

The students were up early and they were not fully awake. To avoid problems, Ichika went to sit next to Mattheus and with the teachers. Mattheus hoped to catch some shuteye, but he felt someone standing next to him. He woke up and saw Honne listening to his music. "Honne?" He asked her. She was startled by the action.

He could see she had his earplugs in. Mattheus left his headset back at school. "Eh, I was just. I didn't mean." Mattheus sighed. "If you wanted to listen to my music, you just had to ask." She nodded and Mattheus patted her on the head. "I don't know how you can understand that." Mattheus raised an eyebrow, until he saw the song. "Ah, that's En route. I know the song, because I'm Flemish. It's in a dialect."

"Can you sing it?" Honne asked. Mattheus titled his head. "Well, yeah. I can sing it."  
"Can you sing it for us?" A few girls gathered around the Flemish guy. Their pleading eyes were enough for him to give in. "Okay, fine. I'll sing it."

Allez en route, zo riep het leven  
Ik keek in haar ogen en ik greep ze  
Ik hoorde Johannes haar lippen strelen

He got the first lines along, before he saw Chifuyu coming. "Well, Mattheus, it seems you got some admirers. I was wondering. Can you sing the song for all of us?" Mattheus looked at her in disbelief. "Eh, well, do you want that I sing it along?" Chifuyu smiled at him. "Well, why not? It would be interesting. Nobody would understand it. But afterwards, you have to explain the lyrics."

Mattheus shrugged. "Okay, I'll do it. But what do you mean with the whole bus?" Chifuyu passed him a mic. "Well, it seems like you got a mic." Mattheus gave the MP3 to the driver and he got the song on the speakers.

Mattheus tested the mic and smiled. "Eh, good morning everyone. It seems like a few students got the request I sing a song in my native language. Well, it's up to you." The cheering was enough for the girls to make Mattheus face palm. Ichika gave him a grin that could be only be described as devilish.

He heard the song playing and set the mic on his mouth. He enjoyed the first seconds and began to sing.

Allez en route, zo riep het leven  
Ik keek in haar ogen en ik greep ze  
Ik hoorde Johannes haar lippen strelen  
Zo heb ik mijn eerste naam gekregen

The girls moved along at the rhythm of the song.

Allez en route, naar huis toe  
Mijn eerste crew was gevormd met mijn broers  
Tussen klop en high five deelden wij het bloed  
Helaas is het niet meer zo close als toen

He laid a hand on his chest with a grin.

Sta me toe, ik ga over in galop  
Ik maak een sprong in de tijd naar waar het relevant wordt  
Toen ik de deur sloot, , de wereld in trok

He made a count with his finger.

De straat op, mijn troep, mijn lot  
De dag op dag dagen op het ritme van hiphop

He tapped his head with his index, so the girl had an idea what he sung.

Een enkeling geloofde, de meesten dachten zot  
MC, berucht of beroemd  
Ik werd Tourist, je hebt misschien al van mij gehoord

En route (The lines are longer, but on no site you will find it like this.)

En route.

Ik liep doorheen straten en stegen in de nacht  
Wegen die jij zelfs overdag nog vermijdt  
Stoten meegemaakt en nog veel erger ontweken

He scratched at the back of his head to explain. The girls could figure it out.

Zaken waar dat jij nooit niet luidop over zou spreken  
Mijn verhaal, uit het Hollywood aan de Schelde  
Tussen kerk en moskee, armoe en weelde  
Ik achtte cash nu niet iets om hard naar te streven

He made a familiar finger motion.

Dus werd ik maar meneer 'den hulpverlener'

He pushed a fist.

Drager van het vuur, met de missie te verspreiden  
Een boodschap van liefde, ken je nog 'den belijder'

With an open hand, he laid a hand on his chest and then with an index finger, to his head.  
Oude ziel, jong van geest  
Held op papier, nog niet de schaduw in 't echt

He pointed his thumb out and after the second strofe, the index finger.  
Ik heb veel namen gekozen, veel namen gekregen ook  
En dat is waar we het voor doen  
Ze noemen mij de Ristou, stadstroubadour  
Ik ben den Tourist, je hebt misschien al van mij gehoord

En route.

En route.

He made a shrug and walked over the hallway of the bus. He stopped at Chifuyu.

Ik heb namen die privé zijn, kan ik helaas niet meedelen  
Alleen zij maakt mij soms nog verlegen

He placed a feet at Rin's and Cecilia's seat.

Door velen uitgemaakt voor paljas en nog veel erger  
Zelden onverdiend, zelden deed ik daarna beter

He moved to Houki and Tatsuki, he grinned and winked at the two.

Tis ongelooflijk maar zeker  
Altijd wel iemand die mijn naam wil breken

At Laura and Charlotte, he pointed first at Laura and after that Charlotte.

De ene zoekt zondebok, een ander profijt  
Ik ben valselijk beschuldigd door vriend en collega

He gave them a grin and messed with Laura's hair.

Maar toch sta ik hier nog, nummer 1 hiphop  
In de kleuren van mijn stad, zing 'cheerio'

He pointed first to the sky and afte that to his feet.

Kop in de wolken, voetjes op de grond  
Ze noemen mij dan ook, de artiest van het volk  
Ik heb liedjes gezongen die, harten beroerden  
Maar die hier en daar ook, de woede voedden  
Ik ben artiest, zingen is wat ik doe  
Tourist LeMC, je hebt misschien al van mij gehoord

"Okay, this time, you have to sing those lyrics. You know, now, go ahead." When the singer began, the girls got it. Mattheus found the first time not too much. "Pathetic. Come on. You guys can do better."

The second time was better and the last time, Mattheus got the lyrics. "Okay, it seems we're awake and we reached the sea." They could look outside and they saw the beach. Mattheus grinned and looked at Ichika. "We're even now. Ichika shook his head. "No, you still own me."

It didn't take long to arrive and sometime later, Ichika was sitting on the beach. There were several girls all with their own unique swimsuits. Really, this was any man's wet dream. Ichika looked around. Honne and a few girls gathered around him. "Something up, Orimu?" Ichika raised an eyebrow on her swimsuit. It was actually a mascot like suit. "Eh, yeah. I haven't seen Mattheus."

"Adj? Well, he'll come later. Do you want to play volleyball with us?" Ichika shrugged. "Well, why not?" Until someone got in his neck. "Oh, it's so high up here. I can see a lot." Ichika looked up. "What are you, a cat?" Rin was looking around, until Honne commented she wanted the same thing.

Cecilia was getting at the beach with a bag and a parasol. "Ichika, I hope you haven't forgotten to rub son oil on me." Ichika flinched on the promise he was kinda of forced to make. Eventually, he gave in. He looked at the sun oil and his crowd of girls was getting interested in it. When he touched Cecilia, she gave a surprised yelp. "Ichika. Good lord, warm up your hands first?"  
"How should I know? I have never done something like that." Cecila got a smile.

"So, it's your first time. well, I need to take that in consideration." Rin was looking at her. "You look really happy about that."  
"Agreed." Said a louder voice. The group turned to Mattheus. He was standing in a divers suit. It covered all his skin, but you could see the skin below him. Rin looked up and down. "Why are you wearing that?" Mattheus shrugged. "Reasons and what are you making Ichika do, Cecilia?" The British girl smiled. "Ichika will do some sun oil on me."

"Why do I have the gut wrenching feeling that something wrong will happen?" Cecilia glared at him, but Mattheus ignored her. Ichika went and he looked around. Right now, Ichika and he could be considered to be the luckiest men living on the planet. But he knew better. Cecila seemed to enjoy it. 'Is she getting off by this?'

The girls around Ichika were looking like they wanted the same thing and Honne looked like she was just more than interested. Mattheus suppressed his laugh. These girls were nearly fifteen and they were as innocent about it when they were five. That wasn't a bad thing, but around men, well. Mattheus found it stupid at moments.

He snapped out his thoughts when he saw Rin took over from Ichika. Mattheus didn't know, but he considered not to be so innocent or was it just that he had fear of normal things. Even Mattheus would be hesitant, but he would do it with pleasure.

The girls looked dumbfounded at Rin's handwork, but Mattheus was busy catching his breath. It was sometimes so funny to be around them. when Cecila stood up, Mattheus hoped he could catch a look. Ichika was still looking at it and once again, Mattheus pulled him out of the way of Cecilia's metal fist.

He gave Cecila a glare that she stopped. "Okay I hope you have enough and eh. Cover your chest. There are men here." Cecilia looked down. "Have you seen them?"  
"You couldn't miss." The girls flinched at his blunt answer. "And before you ask, I don't repent. What can you do about it. I saw it, you know that and that's the end of the story." He let Ichika go. "What, do you think I will have dirty thoughts? Cecilia, I'm twenty, you're sixteen. I don't want to be criminal."

He left the girls and laid down on the sand. Ichika and Rin made a race and he was just in time to see Cecilia and Tatsuki drag her off. Mattheus looked to Ichika then and both made a shrug. After that, the two saw a beach mummy. "Eh, what the hell?" Mattheus asked Charlotte. Charlotte looked at the two. "It's Laura. She never had a swimsuit and she is a bit shy." Mattheus considered Laura to be a lot, but not shy.

"Well, if you're not going to show it, we're going to leave." Mattheus crossed his arms. "Okay, this doesn't have to get any weirder." The bandages came off and they saw Laura standing in a very small, black swimsuit that suited her. "If you wish to laugh, go ahead."  
"Eh and I thought mine was weird." Mattheus commented, getting a glare from the two.

"Why are you wearing that, Mattheus?" Mattheus blew air out his mouth. "Reasons."

"Now are you going to play, volleyball?" Ichika looked at the two girls and it became a match between three persons. He sat back and just stayed watching at the group. 'Ah, this is nice. Sun, sea, a beach and enough entertainment. I can get used to this peace for a sec.'

He winced when Laura caught a ball face first. She was lying down and took off at high speed to the sea. "Okay, do I play in her place?" Mattheus asked when he went to stand after the two. "What's wrong with her?" Ichika asked. Mattheus and Charlotte shared a look. 'Moron.' "We should leave her. I think she wants to cool down."

The two teachers joined the group and Mattheus felt a blush creeping up his face. "Wow." Ichika was also dumfounded. Chifuyu looked surprised at the two. "What are you morons looking at?" Ichika and Mattheus flinched. "I'm going to fish." Mattheus announced and he passed the teacher. "Sensei."

"Adjzof, could you explain to me why your face is red when I passed here?" Mattheus grinned and looked at her. "You want the truth?" Her glare could be taken for yes. "Because you were this suit and you look amazing in it. And don't take this the wrong way, but you're just four years older than me. Can I help it that I get a blush?" Mattheus left her and Chifuyu smiled victorious on the reactions of the students.

"You are really lucky. You gave such an answer with so much honesty?" Mattheus turned to her. "Honesty is one of the good traits I have. And Chifuyu. I make my own luck."

* * *

I could do more, but I have no interest in that. I found it the best ending. I'm glad I got this one done. Coming ones will be fun. Just three more and we'll know more of Designer. Oh, for your information of my music choice. I just like different types of music. Metal or punk like Dropkick Murphy's or Sabaton, but I can't help to like to like Tourist LEMC. They're really good and it's just something that I like.

They're the best music in my native language since years. Believe me. Well, I sign off. Three days with three updates, that's enough. Please leave a review and I'm sorry for my rant in the beginning.

Saluut.


	10. My thoughts on the 22 of March 2016

My thoughts on this day, the twenty second of March 2016.

For the ones who're longer reading my stories or following me, than you might you know I'm Flemish. It doesn't matter if you know already or for the ones who find out now, I would be stupid to think you guys don't know what happened at my capital. 34 people are killed and nearly two hundred injured.

It was a terroristic attack at the national airport and one in the subway system of the capital. When my mother texted me this morning, I just read it on my computer. I just read it, but now. In the early evening. It hit me. We had an attack at my country. This is probably the most dark day since WW2.

Last weekend, we captured Abdeslam Salah who was involved in the Paris shooting last November. We thought we gave a blow to the Islamic State. But in return, we received one. What we got doesn't make up with what we lost. We had an attack on our own capital. Because we just captured one terrorist.

It's unrealistic, but when I went out, on the streets, it hit me. In full power. On the streets, in the busses, in the shops, everyone was just, not there. Everyone was shocked. It was just so different. There was less noise, less life. It felt like we were all in shock. It's so weird for me that what is normal isn't here.

I thought it was weird on the Paris shooting, but now, I understand how it must have felt there. I have been on that airport last summer. I was at the same hallway that's now gone, blown up to pieces. I have taken the subway system. I have been in Brussels. It's just hit me that the vermin can strike everywhere. And that they have hit on the same place I once walked on.

I don't know how I should feel, I didn't before. Through all the years, it sounds cruel and I know it is, my mind learned to just read and get out my system. To shrug it off. It was the way my mind worked with me. What could I do against it? Now, it doesn't. I have fear. I have the fear that they can strike at any time they want. At any place they want.

That they are more dangerous than we think. A band of terrorists can hold the world in a choke hold. But what can we do? We have a crisis already on our hands. Europe is drowned by the refugees. We can't blame these people. By them, the terrorists can get around, but now I understand those persons. First, I thought they were cowards for leaving, but they are running for the exact same fear that's now prominent at my place.

It's unbelievable. How just three persons can shock the entire world? How they can bring normal life to a hold? How they destroy what they want and we have just to pick up the pieces that are left.

Life is getting back on the rails, things are getting back to normal. What the hell that might be. We have still major problems at the roads and the trains. You want to know why it actually scares me? Why I am so afraid right now? If I just lend back and when I look out my window, I have a great view on the nuclear power plant of Doel. I can see the cooling towers from my place. They're working. I can see the lights from my place. Small, but I can see them.

If you want to know why that scares me, just think about it. Those terrorist have done an attack on the capital with police forces looking for them. We had one nearly four months ago. If one of those idiots got the nice idea to blow up the power plant, they can pull that trick.

Doel is a village that's deserted for years. Or they've tried that. The story is for another time, but if they can play an attack on an airport of one of the most busiest cities in Europe with a threat level, how easy can it be to prepare an attack at a deserted and remote village? That's what scares me. It goes boom there and you can take my word for it. Tsjernobyl will be nothing compared to us.

You want to why I say that. Radioactive waste is highly reactive. My dad works at the harbor. There are passing thousands and thousands chemical products every day.

I have done the math.

That's why it now hits me. I have hoped that we wouldn't have another World War on our hands, but I was stupid, naïve. We had eighty years of peace back home. I'm afraid that the peace I have known for twenty years are now over.

World War 3 is on our doorstep, like it or not. It's coming closer. The end of the world like the Islamic State always say, well, we're close to it. We just don't know.

Why do I post now this chapter on my stories you wonder? Because this is my silent way of dealing with it. Because I just want to share my ideas with the world, without being discovered.

It's not much, but I thank for the support your countries give to my place.

Saluut.


	11. Rabbit genius

Openings song: metal machine of Sabaton.

Nothing much to say, only that I'm hyped for this.

* * *

The whole day at the beach was peaceful. Mattheus was walking around, not thinking of any problems. At this moment, he had peace in his mind.

It had been too long for him to live without that. He had one part he finally came to peace. The fact they knew of his sister helped to ease him. Mattheus didn't know what he should do with his life from now on. He had always supported his sister, but now. He didn't have that anymore.

And fighting for his country didn't appeal to him either. They let him rot away and his IS was his solely. One thing had been bothering him.

Why was the only pilot? In the whole of Belgium, there were no other pilots. For some reason, he was the only one. Mattheus closed his eyes and laid on the sand. He fell asleep and dreamt away.

Hours later he woke up. "You're back up." A voice said. A familiar one. He covered the sun with his hand. "Where?" He opened his eyes and looked up to see Chifuyu. "Orimura…" He paused "Sensei." His voice was still sleeping. He looked up and her face was in an expression he never saw before.

"You're lying in my lap. I found you asleep here. Adjzof?" Mattheus tilted his head. "How? How did that happen?" The male looked up. "What do you mean?" He had no idea about what Chifuyu was talking. "I mean. Your body. How did you in that state?" Mattheus sighed. He really hated telling and Chifuyu wasn't the first person he would tell it to.

"I don't want to talk about." Chifuyu held on to his arm. "Adjzof. I'm your homeroom teacher. Despite my acting towards you all, I do have a care for you as students."  
"You're really bad at showing that. You know that?" Mattheus gave her a grin and felt her hit coming a second later on his head.

It wasn't as hard as normal, but still, he felt the blow. "Adjzof. Please. Tell me." Mattheus was caught between two points. Should he really tell Chifuyu or should he shut up? Giving the fact she showed him a rare sight, Mattheus told her. "The day I lost Freya, a pilot made an artwork of me. She made a mess of it and I was stuck with it. That's why I wear a diving suit. That's why I asked Designer to remove airco and force me to wear sweaters at my Infinite Stratos. If people saw me in that state, they'll ask me where it comes from. Pilots as the first."

Chifuyu looked back, but it hit her. "If you tell them?"  
"That an Infinite Stratos carved my body in scars, how would that workout? Because of those goddamn gender rules, I'll suffer abuse from that. You really think I want it? No. I don't even have the right to defend myself. That's why."

Mattheus calmed down. "Sorry, I leashed out. I'm sorry that I." Chifuyu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mattheus. I understand. Still, do you intend to keep it a secret for the rest?" The man nodded. "That's for the best. If they found out. Can I ask to keep this a secret?" Chifuyu nodded.

"You didn't have to ask, but I understand. But that Designer guy. How did he make all your weapons?" Mattheus walked away. "You can ask that himself." He looked up and began to sing. Chifuyu understood the words, but it didn't make sense to her.

"When we signed up for the army."  
"To a rangers company."  
"Armed with M16s"  
"Straight into the war."

"Then we served under the banner."  
"Clad in US starts and stripes."  
"And on moonless nights."  
"We marched for endless miles." His grin became bittersweet. The story could fit in his as well.

"Once we were soldiers, once we were young."  
"We have found our peace, we've seen the end."

Chifuyu saw him walking away back to his friends. She didn't catch a lot of him and that began to wonder for the Brunhilde. She knew a lot of her students. All of them had their files sent to them. She knew everything about them, but not with Mattheus.

Two years ago, Mattheus was anonymous. He was someone to overlook, who lived in quietness. From she saw of him, he would love to remain that way, but something forced him out of that.

But that wasn't the thing. Even with everything, the government she contact had the same knowledge she had. He was the oldest of two children, parents lost at a young age, sister becoming a pilot. His sister died and he took her core.

Who made his IS was unknown. What he did before he got at the academy was also unknown. The thing the Brunhilde scared the most, was that even her contact in Belgium had no information of Mattheus. She called the person the second she knew Mattheus came from that place, but even with everything, that person found nothing.

And that was weird. Even the Designer after all those months was nothing more than a name. The only thing she knew was that he was male, but after that, she had no idea who that man was. And Mattheus wasn't going to share. 'Why do you keep living in pain? Didn't you live long enough in pain?'

She got her answer after thinking back. He told her this, the night before Laura came. He told her of the fact he failed his sister and she understood. When an older sibling fails the younger one, it hurts and you couldn't let it go. That was the thing with Mattheus. He had the done the thing Chifuyu did so well.

She had proven she could protect Ichika. Mattheus kept himself in pain because he felt he deserved that after the loss of his sister. Chifuyu sighed. After all, she wasn't the one who lecture him.

In the evening.

Mattheus got back from the kitchen and sat down. "Fetched me a fork and a knife. Without those, I won't be able to eat." He wasn't very lucky. The type of food was Japanese and the boy wasn't used to raw fish. He bit on his teeth and swallowed it. A good thing he had some snacks in his room. He was prepared for this kind of things.

Ever since his school day trips, he made sure he got enough food patched up in case it was necessary.

He saw Ichika getting bright up. It didn't matter how many times he saw it, the fact someone could eat using sticks was beyond the Flemish man, but he didn't care. "Don't you like this, Mattheus?" His friend asked.

"Not so much. It' s just. I'm a difficult eater at moments. That's all." Ichika gave him a questioning look. "How can you not like this?" Mattheus grinned. "Lad, I invite you to come to my place in the holidays. I'll cook you a meal and we'll see how much you like it."

Charlotte pulled on his outfit. "You can cook?"

"Yeah, I mean. Got little choice. I have to eat and there is nobody else. What else can you do?" Ichika took his wasabi and took a bite. "Still, this is how wasabi should be." Charlotte took the piece of her wasabi and put in her mouth. Immediately, the effects were notable. "Char, are you okay?"

Mattheus couldn't help, but find her adorable with her reply. "It's flavourful and delicious." Mattheus grinned. "Maybe a bit too much?" He asked. The fact carried some concern was enough for Charlotte to glare at him.

Ichika offered her a drink. Mattheus shook his head. "How far are you willing to go to act like a model student?" Mattheus grinned. Because they represented their country, Candidates had to be at their best.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Mattheus was actually a pilot whose IS was private. At least, he could let the image down at moments. Nobody at home cared how their pilot acted. They didn't have a program. So why could they care?

Mattheus stood up. "Sorry, Ichika, but this is getting uncomfortable. I'll see you later." Mattheus stood up and stretched his legs. He wasn't used to sitting on the floor. "No prob. See you later." He took a seat at the end of the table. He couldn't help, but shake his head.

With everything he told Ichika, the boy still acted like a dense idiot. 'He is a lost cause.' He pondered at it and began to eat.

Mattheus took his phone and saw a message of Designer.

"Busy with the last weapon. Ultra-deadly for IS's. One shot is enough. Busy with prototype.' He looked up from the amount of ruckus after he saw Ichika feeding Cecilia. The girls at his table shot a look at him and Mattheus could only tap his head a few times.

They all nodded. The ruckus got louder and Houki seemed really pissed at him. Mattheus thought about it. The sixth of June. Three years ago, his sister took the eternal nap.

The door went open and Mattheus was very happy he moved his ass. He saw Chifuyu Orimura opening the door. "Can't you idiot remain quiet while eating a meal." Mattheus couldn't help, but gulp. At this moment, it was hard to imagine the woman asked him about the things happened to him was the same Devil that stood at the door.

After scolding her brother, she left and it seemed the girls were relieved. Cecilia made a pout and Mattheus had the uncomfortable idea Ichika got himself in a deeper problem.

Mattheus had the idea he missed his old group at the place and how he would prefer to have them around.

Later on. Cecilia joined the four girls sitting outside Chifuyu's room. They were eavesdropping at the room.

"Eh, look. I don't mind to sit around her, but are you two really sure it's okay for me?" Mattheus' voice came out. The girls got a shock when they heard that.

"Do you really mind Adjzof?" Chifuyu asked. "Not really. For me, it's okay to sit here. It's just for you two, are you really sure it's okay? If you want, I can leave." Chifuyu's voice came back. "No, just wait."

"Chifuyu-nee, are you a bit nervous since it's been a long time since we've done this?" Chifuyu's reaction gave Mattheus a grin. "As if I would I be, idiot. Get that grin of your face." She added later on at more friendly tone. "Mattheus."

The noises were really giving Mattheus a hard time. Soft moans came out the room. "Not so hard." The voice Chifuyu used was really troublesome. "Okay, okay. Then how about this?" Ichika asked. "That's… Stop."

"You'll feel better in a bit." Ichika told her. "Seems like you're rally pent up." Mattheus couldn't believe Ichika would use that kind of words. "I'm off."

He walked away and opened the door. Five girls fell through it and landed in the room. Mattheus was just in time to step aside.

They looked further than him and saw Ichika giving Chifuyu a massage. Mattheus had the idea he just did the most stupid thing in his life and he understood why the girls were blushing.

They were forced to sit on the math while Chifuyu was scolding them. "Seriously, what were you doing, you idiots? And weren't you going to leave, Adjzof." The man leaned against the wall. "Nah, I'll sit around. Besides, Ichika got the key to our room, so I, eh, won't get in. But could you hurry up, sensei. I want to catch some shut eye."

The girls couldn't believe Mattheus talked like that, but they understood why he was twenty. Seems he knew how far he could pull the game without getting beat up.

Chifuyu sat down. "So it was a massage." Charlotte asked them. Mattheus had the idea she felt very awkward at the moment. Like the other girls were. "However, I'm truly relieved." Laura spoke up. "Oh, what were you thinking they were doing? And why I was the one who was uncomfortable here? Mattheus asked them and he got several death glares.

"Saluut, Ichika." And with that, Mattheus left the room. "I'll catch you in our room. Toss me the key." He got the key from him and gave him a nod. "Thanks, brother." The girls looked at him and back. In all the months that they had trying to compete with Ichika, Mattheus was the only one who got closer to him.

Ichika was the type of guy that could be friends with anyone and Mattheus was someone, when opened up, a friendly person. The girls had the idea they met their biggest rival. To get Ichika, they had to get past him.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I got some beer stocked here." Mattheus looked back. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't drink." Mattheus saw Cecilia lying down and Ichika beginning to massage Cecilia. Mattheus shook his head. His sister was a bitch at moments.

To him and to his friends.

Later that night.

Chifuyu came down from her room for a refill. "What are you doing here, Mattheus?" The man looked up. "Need to take a piss. No toilet at our room. Sorry." Chifuyu sighed. "Mattheus." The man listened to her.

"What is wrong, Orimura-sensei?" Chifuyu sighed. "Thank you." Mattheu titled his head. "For what?" Chifuyu walked down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "For taking care of my idiot younger brother. Those brats have me and you standing in their way." Mattheus grinned. "No problem. Ichika is a good friend. I would help him how I can."

"Mattheus." Chifuyu became more serious. "How do you know to treat a younger brother?" Suddenly, the temperature dropped and Mattheus clenched his teeth. "What gave it away?" Chifuyu stood back as she heard his voice. This voice.

She never heard Mattheus speaking so cold. The way he spoke. It gave her a little bit of fear. "Because I have seen you with Ichika. The way an older sibling acts around a younger brother is different from a younger sister. Besides Freya, you had something different." Mattheus crossed his arms.

"How do you know that? The difference between a sister and a brother?" Chifuyu's look would terrify him, but now. Mattheus stroke close to home. "What are you implying, Adjzof?" Mattheus could still give a grin. "Nothing. The point is that we both have a secret. I won't spill mine if you won't tell yours."

Chifuyu clenched her teeth and took him up by his collar. "If you tell Ichika about this, I'll." She felt Mattheus hand gripping on hers and felt something pressing on her head. "Let me go. I don't ask again." Was Mattheus reaction.

"Even with your abilities. If I pull the trigger, you're done for. So, it will be easy. I won't Ichika, but in return, I won't have to tell mine." She let Mattheus go. "That is not the respect I deserve from a student." Mattheus looked back. "True. It's the respect a woman gets from a man when she lays her hand what isn't hers. I have secrets and don't have the gut cut in them."

Mattheus looked back at her. "I have killed those who tried." and with that, he walked back to his room. Chifuyu felt like the things she tried were in vain. Ever since Mattheus showed up in her classroom, she tried to find out what secrets he had. He only told her what he felt necessary to tell. She had her ways, but Mattheus fought for only for himself and didn't allow anyone to come close to him.

He didn't act like a twenty-year-old. He looked much older than he really was.

The next morning, he and Ichika walked outside. "Ah, fresh air. I missed it back home. Slept like a log? What you, Ichika." The boy nodded. "Me as well." They saw Houki looking at two metallic ears stuck in the ground. "Ichika, translation."

On the boards was one thing written. "Please pull me." Ichika told him. "Don't tell me this is." He asked the girl at a tone Mattheus had the idea they were the only ones who really knew what was going on.

"I don't know, don't ask me." 'She knows what is going on, but I'm not stupid enough to ask.' And she left. "Well, it asks us to pull it out, so what can happen?" Mattheus took the ears and pulled it out. "Mattheus, don't." But Ichika was too late and the man fell down. He looked up to the sky and saw something racing to them.

"What the actual fuck?" He asked him when the dust cleared up. A huge explosion and a crater was made in the ground. "Okay, again. What the actual fuck?" Mattheus saw a huge metallic vessel in the shape of a carrot.

The two boys heard a childish laughter. "Hey, you got to make a joke, right?" Mattheus asked his friend and the vessel opened. "Well, it wasn't Ikkun, but I was glad he was around." From the smoke, a woman appeared.

She was around Chifuyu age, had pink hair and wore rabbit ears. Her outfit consisted of some kind of maid outfit and Mattheus had the idea she was Houki's older sister.

The assets ran in the family was his guess. But his ideas got confirmed by Ichika telling the woman. "It's been a long time, Tabane-san." The woman jumped out the vessel and put her hands next to her head. "Yes, it's been quite a long time." She ran past Mattheus. What he knew of Designer told him, that was normal for Tabane.

She was a genius, but she had less idea on how to interact with people than Mattheus did. "Oh, wait. You must be Mat-kun." She turned to the Flemish pilot. He gave her a nod. "Eh, yep." She looked at him for a second and looked back at Ichika.

"By the way, Ikkun, where is Houki-chan?" Mattheus had the idea she would the only person who called Houki Houki-chan." Before Ichika could even give an answer, she took out a device with two ears that were moving around. "Ah, with this "Houki-chan tracker' I invented, I'll find her right away. See you later, Ikkun, Mat-kun." And she left.

"Okay, what just happened?" Mattheus asked Ichika. The boy offered him a hand and pulled him on his legs. "That was Tabane Shinonono. Houki's older sister and like you know, she was the one who invented the Infinite Stratos."

"Designer was right about her. As wacky as fuck."

In the midday, the personal users and Houki were called at a waterfall by Chifuyu. Rin pointed that out. "That's because." Houki began, but Chifuyu joined her. "Let me explain, the truth actually is."

She began but was cut off by a high-pitched voice. Both Houki as Chifuyu got an annoyed look in their eyes. Mattheus just looked to the source and saw Tabane coming from the rocks. He put his hand in the pocket of his sweater and looked up.

She raced towards the two. After that, she jumped up and everyone followed her flying line. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!". Tabane shouted at them. In a rapid movement, Chifuyu took Tabane's head and pushed her down while Houki tried to avoid her sister.

"Oh, come on. It's been so long ago, Chi-chan. I was so psyched to see you. Let me hug to confirm my love for." Chifuyu cut Tabane off and from the looks on everyone's face, only Mattheus was finding this amusing.

The four girls looked a bit disturbed to the crazy person while Ichika made a sigh. He knew how Tabane was and Mattheus. Well, he did his best not to burst in laughing.

"A merciless iron claw, like always." She ranted and escaped her grip. She then went to Houki. "Hey there." She told her sister who hid next to some rocks. "Hello." From what Mattheus understood, she had no real idea to handle her sister. "It's been a while. When was the last time we met?" Tabane stood up and Houki walked from behind her cover.

"You grew up a lot, Houki-chan." Tabane spoke before she went to Houki's chest and Mattheus had the idea she wasn't interested in men. "Especially your boobs" Even she was her sister, Houki acted like Mattheus would expect.

By hitting her with a shinai. "I am going to hit you." Where she got the sword from, Mattheus wasn't going to look after it. "You said that after you hit me! Houki-chan, you're mean!" She looked to Ichika. "Hey, Ikkun, she is mean, isn't she?" Ichika couldn't bring much out.

Luckily for him, Chifuyu took over. "Hey, Tabane. Could you at least, introduce yourself?" Chifuyu asked her friend or at least, Mattheus thought she was. He couldn't believe that Chifuyu and Tabane were friends. Most of his friends matched him at least in one way.

There was nothing that he could think of that Tabane and Chifuyu were similar.

"Man, what a pain." Mattheus didn't know if she was a genius or a kid. "I'm the genius, Tabane-san. Hello. That's it." She stood up and Mattheus really was considering she was a kid. The smile on her face was similar to a grade school kid, completing a task and received praise from it.

"Tabane? You mean?" Rin started. "The genius scientist who developed the IS?" Charlotte continued. "Shinonono Tabane?" Laura spoke like she wasn't surprised. Mattheus held his mouth shut. If Tabane knew Designer met her and the maybe one percent change, she actually remembered him, the secret he had been keeping would be spilled.

Tabane made some kind of a laugh and pointed at the sky. "Now, look to the sky." She said in a maniacal voice. From the sky, some kind of gem came down. "Tada. This is Houki-chan's personal unit, Akatsubaki." From the gem, the machine came out and a red unit appeared. "All specs exceed those of all current IS, specially hand-crafted by Tabane-san!"

"After all, it's a fourth generation IS made by the genius here." Mattheus admitted. She was a genius.

The crazy type of genius.

"The fourth generation." Laura spoke up. "But every country has only just completed their trial version of the third generation model." Cecilia began.

"And even so, the only thing considered the most developed are Ichika's Byakushiki and my Lavathenian which isn't even considered a generation model." Mattheus saw Tabane looking at him. "So you have that weird unit? Who made that?" Mattheus decided to use her words against her. "If you're a genius like you said, find that yourself. Not telling ,the only thing I can say is that it defeats Lavathenian as well."

Tabane smiled and nodded. "Well, at least, you know that. Indeed, I am a genius. Now, Houki-chan, shall we begin the fitting and personalization now?" Tabane asked her younger sister." The unit opened. "Get in the unit, Shinonono." Chifuyu ordered the girl. Houki looked at the design. She was awestruck of the machine.

Tabane's fingers raced over the computer while customizing the unit. It happened at such speed the four girls and two guys were impressed. "Super-fast, isn't it? As expected of me! Okay, try a test flight. It should move the way you expect it to."

Houki was ready for take-off. "Yes, I'll give it a try." She concentrated and flew off. The speed was rival to Ichika's or even to Lavathenian which was already one of the fastest units. Because it traded strength for speed, Lavathenian was faster than most units. But Houki's machine. It could reach Mattheus speed. "Is this the power of the fourth generation?"

After that, Houki began to use her swords. The laser beams were really impressive. After that, Tabane launched some rockets. It didn't take long before Houki took them down. "Not bad." Laura commented. "Unbelievable." Was Ichika's reaction. "Holy fuck." Came out Mattheus' mouth. 'Designer is not going to be very happy if I tell him Tabane surpassed him.'

Before Houki could use her unit more, they saw Yamada-sensei coming down. "Bad news." She ran to Chifuyu with a phone in her hands. "Take a look at this."

"Special Mission level A." Chifuyu analysed whatever came out. "The countermeasures will commence immediately. Suspend all test operations!" She looked at the pilots at the ground. "We have a situation on our hands."

Later, the group sat in some kind of military room, filled with computers. Turned out an IS broke loose. "A third-generation IS, developed by the USA and Israel." Chifuyu spoke and Mattheus felt for some reason the need to spit on the floor. "The Silver Gospel. Nicknamed the Gospel. It has lost control and gone berserk. As some kind of holographic table, Ichika, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte were assembled, still in their suits while Mattheus leaned at the door.

"According to the information, it's an unmanned IS. Over fifty minutes, the Gospel will be here." Mattheus walked from the wall. "Lemme guess, they want us to take it out?" Chifuyu nodded. "Correct. Orders from the academy. The teachers will block the unit with machines from the school. Those with personal machines will have to fight it."

"What?" was Ichika's reaction. "They want us to fight a berserk IS?" Mattheus was NOT looking forward to dealing with that. "Let's begin the missions briefing. Raise your hand if you got comments." Cecilia began. "I request spec date for the target IS."

Mattheus had the idea they better kept that for himself.

It came down to it that the machine had to be taken out by one powerful hit. They looked to Ichika and Mattheus. Before they even could ask, Mattheus spoke up. "Not a chance. That unit moves at such a speed that it even kills me before I get the chance to put out a new bullet and it will only work at stand five and I'm not finished with that. Because someone has prohibited that." He glared at Chifuyu.

"So it comes down to you, Ichika." The boy nodded. "I'm willing and able. But how are we going to get me there without losing energy the thing?"

"Can you get him there, Adjzof? You're the fastest unit." Mattheus raised an eyebrow. "Hold it." They saw Tabane coming from the roof. "Chi-chan, I have a better plan."  
"Get out."

"Could you listen to me? We can get Ikkun there by using Akatsubaki."

They began to prepare for it. Houki activated her unit at the waterfall. Beneath stood Chifuyu, Maya, Tabane, Ichika and Mattheus. It was decided Mattheus would go with them and try to support Ichika and act as a distraction. The four other personal pilots were also assembled.

"Well then Houki-chan. Open the Expanded Armament." Tabane requested of her sister. The energy came out of it. "With this equipment, Akatsubaki is the evolved version of Yukihira Type 2!"

Mattheus didn't catch in with the surprise. He had the idea you expect anything from her. 'That berserk IS remind me of the White Knight Incident ten years ago."

Mattheus remembered it. The very first time an IS was used in fighting matters. One pilot took down 2341 missiles. One pilot saved that country. And would introduce a new time era for mankind.

But the identity of the pilot was unknown.

"I wonder who that White Knight was, right, right, Chi-chan." Tabane joined her childhood friend. "I don't care."

"My guess is that her bust is 88 cm." Mattheus raised an eyebrow. That kind of information is always nice to know. In several ways. Tabane got a hit from Chifuyu and Mattheus had the idea the genius didn't know how far she could push Chifuyu.

"You're such a brute, Chi-chan. You have split my brain in two." Okay, fuck it. Mattheus really didn't believe that woman invented worlds most advanced weapons.

"Really? That's good to hear." Chifuyu was relieved and Mattheus couldn't get it. How could those women be friends for so long? For some reason, she cheered Tabane up and the rabbit-eared woman crushed Chifuyu in a hug. "You're so smart, Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu could get Tabane of her. "How long will take to configure Akatsubaki?" Chifuyu now asked. "Seven minutes, at most."

"All right, in this mission, Orimura and Shinonono will pursue the target and shoot it down. Adjzof, you'll give supportive fire and get them back. The mission will begin in thirty minutes." Mattheus nodded. "Understood."

When Tabane went to configure Houki, Mattheus could finally check his phone. He got a lost message from Designer.

'End phase of White Death completed. Almost done and the protoype exceeded all expectations. Heard of the Gospel. Hope you have countermeasures. Will speed up the weapon. I have the uncomfortable feeling you will be using it a lot faster than you hoped and for the Gospel. Good night.'

Mattheus gulped. 'Speed it up. If you do it right, we both can get to terms in our past.' He looked to the sky. 'I won't let you down, Freya. I have things to fight for now.'

Sorry if I don't have a line here, but my pc isn't really cooperating. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Done, I'm glad I was ready with this. I have something to say.

 **This is a message for all of you who are reading a lot of my stories.**

 **I've been making a hell of a lot amount of chapters in the last few months, I put up above hundred thousand words online. Do you have any idea how much that is?**

 **Not that I don't mind, I like writing. That's why I started the whole author thing, but I'm getting really ticked off about the fact that, that despite I got a decent amount of readers, the amount of reviews are getting for most of my stories sickeningly low. Especially the story that's been read the most.**

 **I mean to the other end of the world. I got seven thousand fucking views on it and I got a miserly 39 reviews on thirty one chapters. Last chapter was nearly eighteen thousands words and I got fucking four reviews on it.**

 **That begins to really piss me off. Not just for that, but the for the other stories I put online and work with. I put a lot of time and work in these stories. I could do another dozen things, but still I decide to do writing.**

 **Because I want to make a chapter, because I know that there are persons who are hoping I update or who are following me to hope I get a new chapter. If you're glad that I update, then I'd be glad that you leave a review.**

 **I have a few loyal readers who nearly every time I put a story leave their thoughts behind. It's often just a few words. Just a word of their idea and an encouragement. For that, I'm really glad that at least one person left their thoughts.**

 **Is it much they leave behind? No. Do I hope someone would leave behind a ton of words and their whole idea of the chapter? Yes.**

 **Can I ask that? No and I'm not doing that at all. Just a few ideas are enough. That's all I have to say for now.**

 **Saluut.**


	12. The Knight and the Hunter

Openings song: Metal machine of Sabaton.

Should I be doing my homework? Yeah. But I don't wanna. I got enough time and I'm almost done. Besides, I'm better doing this on an evening than to wait.

Good, I haven't updated this so long ago and I was doubting between this or another one, namely, an RWBY story. I wanted to this, because we're drawing this story to a temporary end and despite that I had two persons reviewing this, I'm happy with it.

Okay, go on. I'll combine the last two episodes and this will be further of canon than it has been in the previous one.

I have to step up the pace and this will take my entire goddamn evening. Do I care no? Do I want reviews? Yes. Am I glad with more followers and favorites since last update? Oh hell yeah.

Ps. This is a second addition. I wasn't happy with the first one so I worked a bit on it to make it a little bit more epic.

* * *

Ichika, Mattheus and Houki were looking for the rogue turned machine. Mattheus flew behind the two, his hands on Chasseur. "Do I make myself clear?" He turned to Chifuyu's voice by his earpiece. "Yes, I got the message. Provide Ichika and Houki with cover?" The three had a grim mood. They had to take care of the machine. One that was so powerful, so strong.

Mattheus looked to Ichika. That boy. Oh, he reminded him so much of Freya. The three were ready and found the Infinite Stratos very soon. "We have found the target." Houki confirmed it. Ichika and Houki tried to take it down close range and while they were distracting it, Mattheus hoped he could weaken it, using a few shots.

He aimed and held his breath. After that, he fired his gun. He only had one shot as he had to get his sorry ass out for the attacks. "Sweet hell. What the fuck did they invent back there?" He as the two others had to avoid.

"Houki, I have an idea. Let's hit from the left and right. Mattheus, give us cover."

"Aye-aye, captain." He said in a mocking tone, but followed Ichika's order. He fired at the machine while Houki and Ichika. Despite the cover fire, he had little effect of blocking the machine. While Houki distracted it, Mattheus could fire a couple rounds. He was far enough from the machine. After that, he saw that Ichika moved away.

"Ichika." Mattheus asked his friend, but didn't get a response. Meanwhile, Houki was thrown away and the Silver Gospel got after Ichika. Mattheus could catch the girl in the nick of time. "I got you." He grunted and hoped she could hold on.

Ichika deflected the shots. "Ichika, what in the fucking hell are you doing?" Mattheus asked him. "There is a vessel in the water." Mattheus could see it. "Let them, we need to get this thing out of the air." He shouted at him. Ichika shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to save them." Mattheus shot him a look.

"You can't. We have a fight to win and this machine to stop. You can't save everyone, Ichika. They got here by their own stupidity. You can't save them and hope to survive." Mattheus looked to Houki, but they had to break off their conversation. The Silver Gospel attacked them.

"No, I can't let them die." Mattheus got in his mood and avoided most attacks, but could return fire. "Ichika, we can't save them without jeopardize this mission.'" Before something else could happen, Ichika got a full hit by the Silver Gospel.

"Ichika!" The two shouted. Mattheus got after him, making a free dive and could catch the boy just before they hit the water. "Got you." He grunted by his tiredness. He looked to Houki and the two gave a nod. "We need to get the hell out." Mattheus threw Ichika to her and he made a shot to the Silver Gospel.

"I hope this works out." He said while he fired at the full power Chasseur had. He was blown away sixty meters. They got back on the base. Houki carried Ichika and it didn't take long before Mattheus landed.

He removed himself from the place, before Chifuyu even came to see them or the others. He knew the Brunhilde would be furious on him and worried sick of Ichika. He walked away from the team and he plugged in his ears listening to music. He closed his eyes and listened to music. He didn't know why, but this song hurt him.

There and back again, bullets all around  
All of the men that he carried away  
12 men would now live to see one more day  
His fear held at bay, as he carried them away

He thought of the man who saved twelve men. Why couldn't he save one? Just one time. Just one man. Mattheus sighed. He couldn't look at the women. He wanted to be alone and to think for himself. He listened to his music, seeing the sun setting and the place becoming dark. Hours passed by while he listened to the music. He saw Houki running of the beach and Rin talking to her.

He didn't know how long he sat on the rocks. In an instant, he felt a presence. Three girls, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura. "Took you girls long enough to find me." He said while removing his headphones. His tone was hurt and he sounded tired. He stood up and looked at them. Cecila sighed and gave him a look of worry. "Mattheus, it isn't your fault. Ichika got hurt by his own stupidity. Besides, the IS hurt him. Nothing we can do."

Mattheus spat on the ground. "Doesn't matter. I'm the one who got him hurt. I was the one responsible. It's my fault just like with Freya." Laura walked to him and gave the man a slap. He faced her again. "Don't. Do not speak like that. We blamed you for Freya while you couldn't help it either. For this, we can't blame it on you as well. We have a plan." Mattheus raised an eyebrow.

They caught up with Houki and Rin on the sand. "We have found the Silver Gospel. Thirty kilometers from here." Mattheus crossed his arms.

"I talked to Houki and she'll do it. Do we have you in Mattheus?" Rin asked him and the five turned to him.

Mattheus made a sigh. "Look, you're all willing to disobey Chifuyu, me at first, and take down that IS. We all realize we are getting a lot of punishment for it. I hope we all know that as well." The man got five solemn nods. "Well, I want to fight as well, but we need more firepower for it. Don't get me wrong, but even with all six of us, it's impossible for us to defeat it without Ichika's Yukihira. Luckily, we have something at my place that could help us out."

They looked to Mattheus who took out his cell phone. He pressed speaker and let a voice talk to them. "Mattheus, listen to me. I found out of Ichika's situation. I know you well enough to figure out what the fucking hell you want to do and what it request of me, amigo. Good for you that I know you so well. White Death is completed, but you need to get home and I can attach it to you. With the weapon, we have a chance of winning. But if you weren't a private pilot and you weren't the only owner of Lavathenian. Pfft, the shit coming down from this, would be sky high." Mattheus closed the call.

"Look, Ichika is as dear to me as he is to all of you. You see him as a close friend, I see him as my brother." The five nodded at him. "I'll do what Designer told me and pick it up. I'll be back in a few hours, because I need to go to Flanders. But we all realize this will have consequences. They will be high" The five gave him a nod again.

"Fine, then I'll catch you up when I'm back. And Houki. We're going to do this for Ichika. All of us." They all got a nod and Mattheus made his jump. He jumped down and made his IS. He got a call to Designer.

"Yeah, it's me. I got your message."

"Good to hear from you, Mattheus. I'm done with White Death, but like I told you, I need you to pick me up as well." Mattheus gritted his teeth and flew faster to the place. He hoped he could be on time.

With his top speed, he wanted to get to Flanders. It was on the other end of the world. He used Central America as his route to fly. How less time he would spend over land, how better. He was a pilot after all.

He thought in the meantime. Over his crazy life, over his way he lived, over everything that happened. He was tired, his eyes close from falling down. He wasn't a soldier, he was a normal man. He got the IS by his little sister. He didn't know if Freya gave him a chance by letting him using her IS. What should he do after this?

He was just glad that he met Designer. That person helped him out. He saw some friends, they helped him with the IS. He got better. Mattheus still didn't know one thing.

Why? Why was Flanders not interested him? They allowed someone to play with an IS, the most advanced weapon on the planet. He was the only pilot. Not just a male. No, the only pilot. There were no others. Still, they didn't follow him up or had attention for him.

It was like they didn't care. Not it mattered now. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to shut his own eyes, but first, he had a fight to win. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to have some rest. He passed the beaches and made his way to the inland.

It was a good thing it was night time. Most people wouldn't see him like that. Mattheus hoped he could be on time to his place. He found his village. How long has it been since he left? Six months. Easily. He landed at the house he used to live. A wooden house. How many memories came back? He went to the backyard, knowing that despite the late hour, his friends would be there.

It was a nice evening. The sun has set, but it was still a nice temperature. Must be of the extreme heats Flanders would have in the early days of summer.

"I'm back, lads." He said and looked at the place. He saw a few men in the open, while working on what appeared to be a huge gun.

Mattheus saw his friends looking at him. A few men, a bit older than him. They looked at him and made a smile on their faces. The guys looked a bit intimidating, but Mattheus trusted those guys with his very life.

He still couldn't believe those metal heads were so fucking good with the Infinite Stratos. "Yo."

"Good to see, man."

"It's been too long."

"How the hell have you been?"

"Finally, you're here."

They gave him a hand, a bear hug and a punch on his shoulders. "I missed you guys, I really did." The five made way to see a twelve year old boy walking to him. A boy with a spanner in his hands. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His grin became a genuine smile.

He wore no shirt, had a filthy trouser and had no shoes on his feet. His body had a slender built. "Mattheus." The man sighed and his friends let him pass.

"I have missed you, Joel." The boy ran to him, dropping the spanner and running in his arms. "Yeah, yeah. I'm happy to see you as well." He stood up with the boy in his arms. "I. Really. Fucking. Missed. You. Brashta." Mattheus sighed.

"Look, I love to catch up, but I have a fight to win and a crazy unit to take out. Is White Death ready?" The boy looked at him. "Well, Mattheus. It is operational, but you can't fire yourself. I wasn't at that point. It's even way too fucking big for your machine. The good thing is that we made sure there is a seat, so I can fire it."

Mattheus looked to Joel. "Joel, you have been out the light for nearly your life and you want to get back in?" The boy shrugged. "Eh, no shit. It's okay. Better now than never." Mattheus sighed. "Very well, but you guys. We better prepare for it." The men nodded while Mattheus activated the unit.

"Joel, you better take some other clothes with you. Can one of you look he wears the proper clothes. One nodded and took the kid with him. Meanwhile, Mattheus looked to his friends. "Lads, I can't thank you guys enough for looking over him, now I'm away."

One gave him a punch on his arms. "Lad, it's easy. You have been our friend like Joel is one. Taking care after him is the least we can do. Besides, the effects, there are less. I mean. We haven't of our government." Mattheus saw the seat attached and the gun was loaded at his right shoulder.

He still could use Chasseur without to many problems. "How long has he been awake?" One other sighed. "Close to forty hours. Where does the kid get the stamina from?" Mattheus gave them a hard look. "Didn't I told you stop doing that?" They gave the man a hard look.

"Listen, Mattheus. Joel has been awake so long for your sake and yours only. Don't take it out on him or us." Mattheus whipped his eyes. "Sorry, I have been awake too long as well." Joel came back with a warm sweater and a clean trouser. Mattheus took him up and placed him the back seat.

It was a literal seat, made of leather and attachments. It was comfortable and Joel could easily pull the trigger. Mattheus looked to him as far he could turn his head. "Are you good to go? Japan isn't nearby and we have a lot of water to cover."

"Good enough to get all out." Mattheus looked to his friends. "Well, I'll give you guys the proper regards when I get back, but now this, I own you all."

"No problem, but get your ass back to our place asap. Graspop is coming and we have tickets for you as well." Mattheus mouth fell open. "Well, Chifuyu can kiss my ass in the coming weeks. See you guys later." He took off. "That man. What he put himself through." They looked at him and smiled. "Seems weird. We are friends with a pilot. A fucking male pilot. And what a pilot he is."

"Yeah, but he is our pilot." The men stretched out. "Time to sleep." Everyone smiled and was relieved. They had been awake for far too long.

Mattheus felt Joel adjusting his new toy. "Joel. Thanks for this." The boy hugged him. "Mattheus, I knew you well enough. I just think it's the best for all of us." The man nodded. "Joel, let me tell you this. If they lay a hand on you, there is hell to pay." Mattheus smiled and felt the boy hugging him. "You know, it's weird how our fates got us together. We must have been lucky."

Mattheus shrugged. "I make my own luck."

In the air, the girls were after the rogue machine and they were getting closer to it, now, finally to get the machine back to normal. But a shift had occurred before they could close. Like the machine was preparing itself for an attack. It looked like it grew and had become more powerful.

"continuing artillery barrage!" Laura shouted as she unleashed hell on the machine. The Silver Gospel however managed to avoid the attacks. "This thing is faster than I would have expected." The claws were reaching for the German girl which were blocked at the last time from Rin.

While thrown of course, it still wasn't enough to get the machine out the air. Cecilia aimed her rifle at the machine and fired several times but couldn't land a hit on it. Than Charlotte jumped in and fired a few rounds at it. While the first one connected, the later ones didn't and she managed to get out fine and dandy.

The machine didn't waste time returning the favor and the shields points of the French Pilot were coming down. In the air, the five girls fought back but this machine proved to be a lot stronger they would have guessed.

The bullets of Cecilia didn't hit its target and the Silver Gospel avoided the attacks.

Meanwhile, Ichika had a strange dream. In this dream, there were trees and a girl, dressed in white. "Why…. Why does this… Why does this bring back memories?"

Then he saw a machine. "Do you desire strength?" The machine asked. "Yes, I desire power. But then for those, I want to protect."

Up the air, the battles went on. Cecilia had landed a few more hits. "Did we get it?"

"Not yet," Rin shouted. The machine had been on the surface of the water and Rin tried to use her canons on the machine.

Houki used her dual swords but the sparks just told her that she was blocked. The machine took them apart with the hands ready to attack.

"Houki, let your weapons go!" Laura shouted at her.

"Houki!" Charlotte was second. "Houki-san!" Cecilia now was horrified on the machine who dragged her comrade away.

The machine opened up her energy wings, ready to attack. Luckily for her, Laura gave the machine a kick with her daggers, dragging it away and it landed in the sea.

"Are you all right?" Laura asked the Kendo champ.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered looking at the sea where the Silver Gospel landed. But from underneath the waves, the machine came back.

She rose from the sea floor and a huge ball of energy with the Silver Gospel in the middle evolved. It was damn clear what was going on.

"Oh no! It's a second shift." Laura said and the energy coming from it was nothing like the girls had ever seen. The machine used the wings to release its energy and flung the girls back. One by one the girls fell down from the sheer power of it. Releasing the wings, Houki was flung asides and she landed at a few rocks.

'I want to see him. I want to see Ichika. I want him. I want to see him.' She opened her eyes to see Ichika bended over as she heard his voice say her name.

"Ichika."

The Japanese male looked at her in worry. "Sorry I took so long."

Houki lifted herself up to see the young man standing and he smiled at her. "How is your body? Your wound."

"It's fine. I can fight but where's Mattheus?" He could pick up the five girls but he couldn't tell if the older man was near.

"He went home. He said he had something to help us fight this thing. But we haven't seen him so far. Although I have to say you guys tried your best to stop me."

Houki's eyes were filled with the tears of relief. "That's a relief. Thank goodness."

"What? You're crying." He asked in his ever dense mode.

"No, I'm not." He then offered her a ribbon. With a stupid smile on his face, he gave a reply. "You look better with your usual hairstyle. Happy birthday. Today's the seventh of July, right? So it's your birthday." Houki looked at him and he stood up. Ichika went in the fight with Houki looking after him.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu was making a call. Normal communications were down but she had her own private source. "What do you mean you can't help me? This is something very serious and I need your help here. You still own me." At the other end, they could hear a man make a sigh. "Listen, Chifuyu, I'd love to help you. Believe me, I do. But I cannot. I cannot risk the things I have to face. It's not something personal to you, even with your brother hurt."

"I don't know anyone else I should ask."

"Listen. If this was an affair between us two, I would have come to your place. I would have been on my way, but this is something out of proportion. This concerns the US, Israel and the academy. And I'm not inclined to help nor the US or Israel. It would cause more shit than it would help me." Chifuyu made a grunt.

"Believe me, I'm sorry, I can't help you, Chifu. But there isn't a thing I can do. As for your request of Mattheus. I haven't found anything of him. Weird if you consider everything. Sorry. I'm really sorry. Till next time."

He closed the call. Chifuyu was at a loss. The last person she would trust with this, had now turned her down. She understood him. He stated the facts and he couldn't do anything from his position. The fact he closed the call without his usual note was saying something.

Ichika was fighting the machine and while they couldn't contact them, they could see it. "Byakushiki's second form?" Chifuyu looked at it. He fought back at the machine. He now could use his sword as shield form. Houki also joined in the fight.

Laura had now lifted up and she was ready.

"Sorry, we needed some time to recover."

"Time to fight back." Cecilia was also back. "Good to see you two, Laura, Cecilia."

He then saw Charlotte and Rin standing. "Ichika, let's wrap this up before Mattheus gets here."

"We have plenty of energy." Charlotte said and the girls followed him and they were helping out as Houki looked at them leaving. "I wish I could join them." And her shield points were refilled as she looked at her machine.

"My energy is restored. Kenran Butan." Like a bonfire, her IS showed up in the night. "So this Akatsubaki's unique ability. It's on off power." She shook her head and followed them and the day began to break through. Ichika was fighting but his energy was running out. Luckily for him, Houki recharged him as his shield points went up.

"Ichika, you're going to need that." He nodded and the two went after it. The six fought together. Meanwhile, a certain man was trying to get closer to it. "Hold on guys. Time to get it done." Ichika tried to divert it by using Laura's artillery attack.

He then looked at the machine as the girls were taking hit by hit. Ichika raced to it and lifted his sword as he blown asides by the punch.

"ICHIKA" the girls shouted. A huge bang went off as the Silver Gospel wanted to get after him. They all looked up as the rogue IS flung away with sheer power. Ichika felt the heat of the shot which saved his life. They looked up and saw the unit standing that thought he fled. "Mattheus." Ichika said.

"Yo, Ichika." The young man greeted his friend with his arm lift up. "Back on your feet?" He shouted in the low voice he had. "We thought you fled. You abandoned us." Mattheus smiled and shook his head. "Well, I was picking something up that could help. I only had to fly home. Sorry, I'm late." They looked to Lavathenian. The dark brown unit had a new feature. A huge gun pinned on his right shoulder.

"Mattheus, what's that?" Charlotte asked. "Oh, this." Pointing his thumb to the canon. It's a blaster gun. The world first anti IS weapon ever made. I knew that the Designer was busy on it and when you were shot down Ichika, I asked Orimura-sensei to pick it up." They knew that the Designer was strong and good in making weapons.

"Wait?!" Laura said. "I sense a second person." Mattheus nodded. "Yeah, about that?" He turned his head and looked behind him. They saw a young boy sitting and with his eyes on the scope and his finger on the trigger. "Nice shot, Joel. How many more?" He asked the young boy sitting in his back. "Well." He said in an Irish accent. "I think five more? But we're not allowed to kill it, so I tuned the firepower down. You need to finish the job." He shouted to Ichika. "Wait? Who's that?" Cecilia asked.

"Does that matter? Joel, ahead." Mattheus said. "Joel, did I ever tell how much of a genius you are and how much I like you?"  
"That first. I can never get enough. That second, never do that." Mattheus grinned as his partner fired.

"Sorry guys but you guys had your fun. And you're battered. Now it's my turn." He looked to Joel who nodded. "I'm going to sound cocky but now it's my turn to play. Don't get in my way. I have no clue how this weapon will turn out."

Mattheus and Joel raced to it and the man fired his giant shoulder canon. Pushing both buttons, Joel fired and Mattheus had a good idea they made a hit but they were flung away by the sheer power of the machine. "This is going to suck." He said as he avoided the attacks.

"Mattheus, can you keep this stable?" Joel asked. "Sorry, it's not my fault I gotta keep this canon in check. My speed is limited." The boy cursed as the girls were shocked to see Mattheus standing and fighting the machine.

"Sorry, I take it back. Can use some diversions here." The girls nodded as Charlotte fired her machine guns. "Ichika. I'm going to this thing. After the hit, you need to make sure that Reiraku Byakuya hit its target."

"Roger." He said. With the girls pulling their weight from the left and Mattheus using the White Death to fire from the right, it was getting more difficult for the Silver Gospel. Mattheus was never one for team playing and he grinned as Joel felt his sight was clear. Pulling the trigger, a giant bang went off as the energy ball hit the target.

Both of the sides were running on fumes.

Mattheus patched into Ichika. The boy smiled and by the cover of the girls, they could take the machine down. "Ichika, now or never." Mattheus shouted at him as Joel hit the machine with the last attack. Mattheus had taken out his handgun and fired a few bullets as his fuck you to the machine. Finally, the last points of the Silver Gospel got down. The girls cheered and Mattheus whipped his forehead.

Ichika bored the machine in the ground while they all looked from up the air. Relieved this was over and Ichika joined his friends when he was done.

"Well, that's over. What's up next?" Mattheus asked his friends. They looked at him in surprise at the weapon on his right shoulder and more importantly, the boy sitting in his back. "Mattheus." Ichika turned the attention to him. "Who is that kid?" Mattheus made a smile and he flew next to Ichika. He placed a hand on Ichika's shoulder and made a grin. "This boy, well, this boy is Designer."

It remained quiet and the girls were in shock with Ichika as well.. Mattheus was still in the air as Joel was still in his back. He waved at the group. They all looked at him. In a way that scared the crap out of the man.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH." After landing back, they were now facing an angry Chifuyu. After all this time, they couldn't get some rest.

Mattheus listened to Chifuyu's lecture, knowing that Joel wouldn't agree.

"Good job is what I like to say. But you have broken a lot of rules. I want you to write an essay on what you did wrong and you can expect some rigorous training as punishment." While the teens kept quiet, someone didn't. Namely, the person sitting in Mattheus neck whose green eyes were glaring at Chifuyu.

"Shut the fuck up. If we weren't there to stop that bloody machine, all of our arses would be shot to shite. Not to mention all the shit your academy requested from us. I have not been awake for forty eight hours, laying the final hands on a secret weapon, flying to Japan and taking out a fucking machine to get my ass chewed out by a woman who is turning into a Christmas cake. You can take your fucking comments and shove them down your ass. Is this sort of welcome you give to us knowing very fucking well we were about the only ones who could stop the damn machine? I didn't know that manners weren't a part of upbringing. Anyway, quit your japing, I'm going to nap so shut the fuck up. Besides, I want to go back home in the coming week. Graspop is coming around and I need Mattheus for that. " Seven mouths, those of Ichika, Houki, Charlotte, Laura, Cecilia, Rin and Maya hit the ground on the sheer rudeness that this boy just shouted at Chifuyu Orimura.

Mattheus scratched his head in a sheepish manner. He didn't look really that bothered that the boy sitting in his back was the one who had mouthed off Chifuyu Orimura, the about most dangerous woman on the planet and they all looked to the boy who sat in Mattheus back. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Chifuyu had heard him loud and clear but she wasn't really sure if she was clear that someone had the stones to give her such a feedback. Her voice was blood chilling and her aura was terrifying. Mattheus just crossed his arms. If it concerned the boy, he would stand up. Nothing could scare him.

He stood his ground while he glared at Chifuyu to give her some pause for thought. He looked to the group.

"The boy is a metal head, but without me, he isn't allowed on the festival ground. It's a yearly tradition we go one day to the festival. Now we're going for four days. Besides, he needs a seat that are my shoulders to get a decent view, if he want to see something of the performances. Please don't mind his mouth. Actually, this is mediocre compared to what I'm used but give up on hoping he'd mind his manners. I have stopped with that. Doesn't work out. Frankly, if I gotta choose between his mouth or Tabane, I'm taking him every time."

Mattheus told them and they all looked at him. "Adjzof, who is that boy?" Chifuyu asked, a bit more curious but still furious on the boy. Mattheus looked at the women and back to the boy.

He had told them this was Designer but that still wouldn't be enough.

"Is it okay I tell them, Joel?" The boy yawned with his mouth open, not even covering it. "You can tell them? I really don't give a shit right now, they already know me. No reason to keep it all secret like. I just want to sleep. You can tell what you know of me. If they want more information, they have to wait when I wake up."

And with that, the boy fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Mattheus. He lifted the boy to his back as he held the boy close to him. "Forty eight hours awake. Well, it's not his record. Seventy two hours at one point when he began on working Lavathenian. Idiotic moron." He turned to them with a bemused grin on his face. "The boy you are seeing sitting in my back, you all know him. I have been talking about him the entire semester. He is Designer. He is the one who made or better said repaired my Infinite Stratos after my little sister died."

Chifuyu's mouth fell open and everyone fell down by the tiredness. "Adjzof. Come again. You are saying this boy made your IS?" Mattheus nodded, enjoying this scene now he finally had thrown them off course.

"Yup, his name is Joel Pearce. He grew up with an Infinite Stratos environment. His mum was a pilot and his father was an engineer. The day I lost my sister in an attack, he lost his parents. You can say we found each other. I needed a little sibling, he needed a protector. Joel said he could make an Infinite Stratos by himself."

Mattheus looked at them with a smirk. "He has been working on Lavathenian for nearly two years after that disaster. I knew some friends who could help him with it. Eventually, he was done making it and I got sent here. The reason we could pull this, was because nobody gave a shit of the program. Belgium wasn't in the program and they didn't want to."

Chifuyu looked at him. "So you let a boy work and make an IS that would break every law in the Alaska Treaty?" Mattheus walked to her and looked down on her, being a few inches taller. "You think I care? You honestly believe I would give one fuck about the fucking treaty. Flanders doesn't have to follow a word of the treaty, because we have no program. We have never been interested in piloting. If Joel made my machine, I don't care. He did a good job with it. I got a free ticket for making the unit possible of being an unique."

Chifuyu sighed. "I have another question. Why did keep him a secret?" Mattheus shrugged. "Because he asked that. Because he didn't want to be famous or anything like that. I don't care. Joel saved us by using White Death." Indeed, on his cheek, Mattheus had besides five brown rings, one white one. "Well, it's really interesting that someone would speak up to me like he just did. He is lucky he is a kid."

Mattheus shrugged. "Joel only has respect for those he needs to respect. Which limits to me and my friends to a lesser level. He doesn't respect you or Ichika or anyone else. He doesn't have to. He respects me, not because of my skill, but because I have picked up the street and took care after him. Everyone else would have let him to rot. That's the reason he's only respecting me. And still." Mattheus walked away. "Oh and Orimura-sensei. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep as well. Making a trip to Flanders isn't a trick I would pull again. And Joel is right. I have a festival to catch."

Mattheus removed himself from the place and took Joel to his room. The two weren't bothering with anything else.

In his room, Mattheus got a call. "Hello."

"Adjzof Mattheus?" A voice asked. "Yes. Who is this?" He heard a soft laugh. "Who I am? No names over the phone. I heard of what you did to the Silver Gospel. Very impressive. While it is Ichika that took out the unit, well. Still, you have done a great job." Mattheus made a sigh and looked outside. "I take just small talk isn't going to cut it."

He heard a sigh. "Yes. Look. I have a few things that might interest you."

"I have no desire of working as a Pawn." Mattheus spoke up. "You cannot change that." The voice became hard. "You are a Pawn. You will be a Pawn. You have no right to choose your piece." Mattheus clenched his teeth. "But you have the right to choose your king." Mattheus looked at Joel. "Why would I choose a King?"

"Without a King, you'll fall. You have a few options. In this life you have, you'll be placed under women, eventually. If you join me, I'll promise the rules that came with the White Knight will never come. Besides, it looks like a King, but I won't be a King, but a friend." Mattheus thought over it. "I guess that you want me as soldier. And you'll get me."

The man on the other line. "As soldier. Perhaps later, but you aren't a soldier. I want to see you in Flanders. Besides, before you will work under me. I have answers on questions you desire. Like a certain organization you want to wipe out."

"Sir, I don't know you, but you have my interest. Look, I'll be in Flanders next week, but I'll be in Graspop. I'm a metal fan."

The man sighed. "You as well. Fine, I'll meet you there. Oh and before I leave. I'm the reason you're free in your Infinite Stratos." The call was closed. He blinked twice when he saw Ichika running with four girls, but decided to ignore it. He was too damn tired.

Meanwhile. Chifuyu joined Tabane. She joined her long-time friend. "Is the world interesting, Tabane?" The bunny eared woman smiled as a child. "Maybe. If you can find out more of Hunter?"

"Hunter?" Chifuyu asked with her eyebrow raised. "Yes. That's Mattheus nickname, the Brown Hunter. A fitting name, right?" Chifuyu smiled. "That's true. He isn't a Knight, but he sure is a Hunter. It fits him."

"Neh, Chi-chan. Did your contact find anything of Mattheus?" The Brunhilde shook her head. "No, nothing. And the point is that I'm afraid I made a mistake by allowing him to know of Mattheus. He'll need a lot of luck to survive. Tabane smiled. "What does he say? He makes his own luck."

In the morning, Mattheus caught Ichika on the bus. The young male pilot was dead tired.

"You look like a zombie, Ichika." Mattheus said to his friend. Ichika had sneaked out for swimming, tried to kiss Houki, got the rest of his harem chasing him and he ended up with three hours of sleep. Mattheus was now on the bus and with Joel in his lap. He glared at every girl that would even pinch in the cheek. Joel would sleep through everything.

If he would wake up, it would be over two days. If not. Well, shit would come down. He grinned. "You really helped me out, brother." He whispered in the eyes. He sat at the bus entrance and hoped to close his eyes. He saw Ichika asking around and sighed when the boy got denied.

"Sorry, anyone got a drink...?"

Ichika asked, but the girls' reaction, Mattheus didn't know to laugh or to pity him.

"...Drink your own saliva." That's what Laura said.

"I don't know." That's what Cecilia said.

"I have it, but I'm not sharing it with you," Charlotte said, but Mattheus didn't deny pity in it.

When he turned to Houki, she got a slight blush. ""Wha-What are you looking here for?". And she gave the boy a karate chop. "Ichika." He turned to Mattheus who threw him a bottle. "You own me." He yawned and his mouth got open by the new person at the bus.

"Excuse me, is Orimura Ichika-san here?"

A woman, near Mattheus age, maybe a bit older. Unlike Mattheus dark blond, hers was shining down to her hips. While it might be a few years of difference, she was way more mature than Mattheus. She had a casual blue summer suit. It left something to imagination.

If Ichika thought his heart could race, he was wrong. His heart was nearly exploding by the sheer beauty the woman had. Mattheus felt his cheek coloring. He looked to the woman and he hoped his gut was telling him trouble was coming instead of the fact, Mattheus just fell in love with her.

She smiled and looked up and down, examining the boy. "This is what you look like." Ichika stuttered and Mattheus had to hold in his laugh. "Then, you're are?"

"I'm Natasha Fairs, the pilot of the Silver Gospel." Before Ichika could say anything, the woman kissed him on the cheek. "Well, that'll be my farewell then." She left the bus, leaving a stunned Ichika and four girls in rage behind. Mattheus knew that Joel would be awake. So, he got the boy of his lap and made his way outside.

"Was that really necessary?" Mattheus asked while looking at the woman. She got a bit aback, but gave him a smile. That caused Mattheus to blush. "You must be Hunter?" She said and like Ichika, she examined him. "Well, I heard a lot of you, but you don't look… so wrong. I had a weird image in my mind.." Mattheus put his hands in his pockets.

"Hunter?"

"It's your new nickname. I heard from Tabane." Chifuyu joined them. "And stop spreading unnecessary sparks. It's troublesome to deal with those brats." Mattheus nodded. "Because this guy's a lot better than I expected, so I accidentally... But I have to thank you as well for dealing with Kid."

"Kid?" Mattheus looked back. "It's the name I have given the unit. Poor thing. She loves to fly. I'll find those responsible and I'll hurt them. Her looks became softer while she looked at Mattheus.

"But really, you are really interesting. A male pilot. And still so different from Ichika." The Flemish man shrugged. "Well, I am who I am, I guess." The woman smiled and got close to him. "I'm going to Europe a few days. Can I drop by at your place?" Mattheus cheeks got even a darker shade of red.

"Oh, are you blushing? How cute. You're more innocent than I thought you would be." Mattheus made a sigh. "Sorry, miss Fairs, but Flanders is off limit for pilots and even so, I'll live in the countryside. So even if you might get to Brussels, I don't think I'll be able to catch you. But."

Mattheus placed his hands on the shoulder, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Natasha eyes went open and she soon melted in. 'This guy. Despite his looks, he is an adult. I didn't expect that to happen' Chifuyu was a bit shocked, but she decided not to but in. If Natasha could tease, she would be teased. And Mattheus had his needs she guessed.

Mattheus let her go, a bit of saliva between the two mouths. "If you come around, make a call and I'll do an effort. And, here is my address if you want to visit me." He gave her a card with his name, street and number and his phone number on. "Hey, this name above." Mattheus looked to it. "It's my old mans. He is dead, but I still live at the place."

He sighed. "If you want to come along, I'll be happy to see you. Just let me know. And if you can't, I hope you take the kiss as enough." The woman looked to him and slapped him softly on the cheek. "Take good care, Hunter. You got yourself a prey." She left. "Good luck with your further adventures." Mattheus shouted back. "I make my own luck."

Chifuyu saw the woman leaving. "Did my student just kiss the IS Representative Candidate of the USA on the lips?" Mattheus turned to her. "Hey, I'm the one of Flanders." Chifuyu had her hands on her hips. "I hope that even if she comes, you will behave yourself." Mattheus looked up.

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean? Do not eh, get too comfortable? Well, maybe I should. I never had the chance of getting a GF and she's pretty. Oh and if she throws herself at me, well, let me say, I'll be happy to oblige." Chifuyu looked back to the man. Once, she was reminded that Mattheus was just four years younger than her.

"You're saying?"

"I won't do anything she doesn't want to, but hey. It's maybe my only chance I'll have to graduate from virginity." Mattheus made a smile and left. "You're quite cheeky for a virgin. If you haven't lied to me."

Mattheus turned back, a grin. His grin got at her face. "Orimura-sensei. You aren't the one to talk." He left Chifuyu behind who looked back at them. 'I hope you can help me. Because if you do, things will get better.' Chifuyu pondered and checked her mobile phone. Ever since the Silver Gospel was out the sky, she hadn't heard of him.

"By the way, Adjzof. Why are you off the bus?" Mattheus looked at it and what was once a bus was now a wreckage. "Because a few idiots made a sleeping boy awake. Hell hath no fury like a furious Irish man." They saw how Joel wiped the floor with four girls and one boy.

Mattheus face palmed and felt an iron grip at his shoulder. It sent a chill down his spine. "I thought you made your own luck?" Mattheus looked to his teacher with an uncaring grin on his face. "Even I run out of it." He looked to the sky and prepared himself for the hit. If was the way he should die, it was a good way.

A few days later.

How they got our the school was normally impossible, but now, with all his friends, earplugs in his ears and Joel in his neck, Mattheus got a good spot for Dropkick Murphy's. He felt at peace and hoped that it wouldn't end. He skipped school, classes and had an early summer break. But he couldn't care. His homework was done and his test, well, why should he study?

Unlike the others, Mattheus had passed his classes earlier. Mattheus looked up to Joel and the boy was having the time of his life. Mattheus as well. Eventually, the Celtic punk band played their final Song.

"I'm shipping off. To find my wooden leg." Mattheus looked at them. "Thank you Belgium. See you real soon." Shouts came out of the pubic and they left. "Hey, Mattheus?" He looked to his friends. They would have one more day before this would end. "Ready for the next one?" Mattheus showed his phone and made an apologetic smile. He had someone to see. He shook his head and he and Joel left the place.

The young boy still couldn't believe Mattheus had kissed Natasha. The two spent chatting, emailing and comparing their lives for the past days. It would be somehow realistic that the two would become really close. Mattheus looked at the phone and at the coordinates, he sat down.

"You came alone with the boy?" Not five minutes after he sat down, he heard a voice speaking. He looked around, but knew better than to turn to the source. "Is it your first time at Graspop?" The man nodded. "Yep." Joel was unusually quiet, but had the idea that was for the best. "Well, we were also at DKM." Mattheus smiled. Someone who liked that music, couldn't be that bad. "Please, could you hurry up? I want to see Sabaton."

He felt someone sitting down. "Okay, let's get to business. I have someone who wants to catch the group as well." Mattheus looked to the right and raised an eyebrow.

Clearly, he wasn't the only one who carried a kid around.

* * *

And with this, the Graduated Student and the Irish street punk have ended for the first semester. Don't worry, I got another semester to cover and that will have a lot of more twisters.

I really liked writing with Mattheus, it was something interesting and I hoped I didn't fuck up the plot. I know, I'm not that experienced, but I wanted to make a male pilot that wasn't all soldier-like. After all, the differences between him and Ichika. Well, especially in the second semester will become clear.

What did you think of the idea of Joel? It was an idea I had for a while and I thought it would be nice. As for Natasha, I just came up this evening. I mean. Mattheus is twenty years old. From my OC's or characters, I have used, I don't think it will be so breaking if he ends up with Natasha. But that, my dear readers, is something for later.

I mean. Natasha is what? Four years older than Mattheus? It's not the same thing like with Kyrati in ISA.

I now have to ask you. Who did Chifuyu call? Who called Mattheus in that evening? What are the Hunter's questions? To who do Chifuyu got reminded? Leave it down in the reviews or sent me a PM. I'd be happy to oblige, but for some things, I won't spoil anything.

You'll have to wait.

Coming semester will be altered a lot. I have watched some episodes of the first season and I found them somewhat enjoyable. The second season. Oh, I'm glad I watched that somewhat before. You can expect that the second season will be altered big time. This was written alongside canon.

The coming chapters will change.

Please leave a review behind.

Saluut.


	13. Summer coming to a close real fast

Been not that long since I got on this story, right. The lack of response was low, but I'm glad that I got one more follower and I got five more reviews, yay.

As for the guest Review, RebelRaven4. Well, I hope you enjoy it. For now, you don't have to recommend anything, I got an idea how to work things out and how the stuff is coming down.

Thanks for the review at the very least. I'm happy you did that.

As for my guest on chapter 1. Yeah, I'm Flemish and my English is decent, but not perfect.

As for the guest on chapter 11, the fourth of June. Well, thanks for seeing it that way, but it's no fun writing a decent story and not getting a lot of reviews, so what you did was actually the thing I wanted. Getting reviews and I hope you'll continue doing so.

I still like to know what you think of the twist I made in my story. I'll be altering Mattheus a bit more. I'm going to implant some more ideas in it and it will have some hidden messages. I'll also work with a few more OC's and things will turn a bit more dark, a bit more realistic.

Not to say that it would go completely to a dark fic, not at all. But things will change drastically for Mattheus.

I have made one announcement in my other works in the Infinite Stratos sections, namely the Nanite Hackers. The story I have been working on since last summer is put on a hold and I'll start a rewrite. Only after I'm done with this. I want to focus on this.

But with this, it's the same as with the other stories. Give me feedback and I'll update. If you guys don't give me any feedback and the story won't be updated. If I can't because I lack inspiration, I'll put that on and I'll be honest about it. Sorry, but I got to make consequences to it because I've been working on a few more stories. I'll spend time on what gives results.

Well, enough talk of me. This will be covering the summer OVA, but this will be completely made up by myself as Mattheus skipped the last few weeks of school for going on a festival and staying at his home. So that will be different.

As for myself, I'm going only one day to Graspop, namely Saturday. My budget doesn't really allow me to go anywhere else.

* * *

Mattheus looked back with a sense of pride on the past few days. It was Monday and Mattheus and his group had been packing and were about to leave the festival meadows. They had spent their time, sleeping, chatting or just waiting for the next group. Mattheus felt utterly exhausted and longed for a shower and a bed.

That would be the first thing he would do when he got back home. Mattheus learned that from a friend when he did his first festival a few years ago.

Due to the idea for better not showering, he had put up with the idea he was dirty. A good thing that he lived alone from now on. His mother would kill him. But it was time to say goodbye to his friends. And it would be for a long time. He couldn't ask more from them and now they had to focus on their own lives and on their own lives.

Mattheus couldn't ask more time from them and for now, he didn't have to.

The group of jovial, joking and most of all, friendly guys. Those guys were his friends since high school. His own high school, not the ISA. The school where normal people went to and where they learned normal things Where he spent six years, having a hell of a time.

The guys had packed and were now ready to leave as well. "So, Mattheus. It will be a while before we catch you up or even see you. We're going back home. Thanks for allowing us to stay at your place." The male pilot shrugged. "No problem. I'm still glad about everything you guys did for me when I wasn't at home."

"Do we have to take care of Joel again? I mean. You still have a few years to go." Mattheus yawned, feeling the effects of sleep deprivation by the long hours, early mornings and late nights. He felt not exactly tired, but the hours he missed would get their catch up somehow. And he would need them.

But when he closed his head, he shook his head with a smile. "No, because Joel has taken out the Silver Gospel, I'm a lot safer with him at the ISA. Besides, Orimura-sensei has given me the order I have to take him with me. Can't escape that."

A spit got on the ground as a reaction. Mattheus knew what his friends thought of it. The problem was that they didn't know Chifuyu. Course, they heard Mattheus talking about her or even the legends about her, but still, the guys had one opinion over her.

She would never get a boyfriend.

"That bitch. Since when the fuck does she have the right to give you or even us orders?" Mattheus couldn't blame them. Despite the fact Flanders didn't have pilots, men were treated like their peers in countries they had Infinite Stratos. At least, to a certain level.

The shit the Brown Hunter had to put up in his own country where he grew up, became strong and learned his own ways was nothing compared to his treatment in Japan. How the fuck was it better for the world that women had the upper hand thanks those gender rules? It was a pile of crap. Mattheus couldn't tell his friends they were actually lucky to live in Flanders.

"She is my homeroom teacher and I know better than to make her mad." He paused while glaring at Joel. He still hasn't forgiven him for the abuse he received before they left. Chifuyu nearly killed him, because Joel destroyed the bus. What he did, gave his friend the worst physical treatment he ever got.

Mattheus knew Joel needed his sleep and he whipped the floor with those four aggressive, idiotic women.

Mattheus sighed and had his hands in his pocket. The group would make the trip together for some points and he would travel further with Joel to his home. It was a nice time with those idiots. And damn, he hoped for more times to spent around those guys. If it could ever go to that point.

Suddenly, the group paused with packing and turned to a larger group consisting of a few young guys and somewhat older men. Mattheus lifted his arm, giving his friends the order to be easy. What he heard from that man. It crossed the line of insanity. He knew his friends couldn't win. Not in a real fight.

"So, you're going to leave as well?" Mattheus walked to the presumed leader with his hands buried in his pockets, looking up at the older man. Respect, admiration, but no fear filled his eyes. He knew that the man he looked at would never attack him. At least, if Mattheus didn't give any reason to. "Yep. I guess all good things come to an end." The man nodded. "True."

Mattheus sighed. He still hated his given position. The tasks, the duties he had to perform from now on, but from all the bets on the table he could get now, this one was the best for him. Or actually, the most preferred one. If he would be stuck with the other players, he was shitted.

Especially when he heard what was going to come at the school after summer.

"What are my orders for the coming months until I return to school?" Mattheus requested to know what he should do. After all, he was in this game, he could better know as much as he can.

The man smiled. "I'll send you the details where you need to go with the orders. I want you to train your body and your mind in the summer. Don't use your summer days to slack off. Use them to get some muscle and power. You're strong but compared to other players you're not so much. You can use it."

"I know." Mattheus nodded. "You have told me. Rather train this summer than I'm stuck with that Sarashiki girl you have been telling me about." Joel shuddered over what he heard of the girl. This semester was going to be a pain.

A good thing his little Irish punk would go with him.

"You will need it. Secondly. Come see me at the addresses I gave you."

Mattheus nodded. "Understood. What will my orders be for the new semester?"

The man made a smile. "I have nothing else to say than what I told you. Brief me over with the information you find at the school. Keep a low profile or as low you can get. Phantom Task and what is behind them will come out now. If you can, kill some of the agents. It would go a long way before we could do something." Joel walked to them. "As for you boy. Watch each other. The things that are going to come, are something you two can't do. But for now, there is no other option."

"You're a shrewd player. I hope you know that of yourself. You would sacrifice me or anyone else if that can save more lives. But my life has some value to me." Mattheus got the attention of the speaker back to him.

The man he met knew a lot of him. He has kept his life a secret for most persons. Even his best friends didn't know so much. Let alone, a group of pilots.

The fact that the man played him out with everything that he knew of Mattheus, of everything he found out. It made the male pilot very uncomfortable.

But hey, he was a soldier after all. Or something like that. At least, he didn't stand alone. Mattheus grinned and he moved himself to the man. Both had their hands buried in their pockets and had a smile on their faces. "Well then, I'd guess it's the farewell for now. It was nice getting to know you and I hope that I'll see you again, Mattheus. In better times."

The man nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He offered a hand and the two groups waved at each other. Joel went to stand next to Mattheus and looked at the other twelve-year old. "It was nice getting to know a twelve-year old who had the same line of ideas. Really refreshing. I hope to see you again." The other boy nodded. "Yep. Watch yourself, Joel."

Mattheus made a salute to the man. "I'll see you later." The man left and took the boy in his neck. Joel looked to Mattheus who saw the group walking off the terrain. "You know. We have some crazy shit we got ourselves into."

Mattheus nodded. "Yeah. I mean. I haven't expected that to happen. Still, my choice will also determine yours. Do you mind about that?" The friends shook their heads. "We knew that the second we would get ourselves with you, our lives would be changing. It's still weird how lucky you were to become a male pilot."

Mattheus turned on his heels and lifted his backpack. "I make my own luck."

The trip was good enough, most of the people were sleeping on the train or silently chatting. Not abnormal if you think about it. Everyone was tired. Mattheus had said his friends goodbye and was now with Joel in his lap.

"Do you really believe what you did was a good thing, Mattheus?" The older man sighed and looked to the brown-haired kid.

"You have heard him as well." Joel nodded. The things he told him. But Mattheus knew Joel was eager as himself.

The two had lost a bit too much to the damned organization. Mattheus had the idea his life would be changing for good.

Fuck it. Why the damn hell was he one of the two men who had the stupid ability to pilot the Infinite Stratos. At the very least, he knew why Belgium didn't have pilots.

He saw the fields passing. 'To preserve this, I would do anything.' Joel had fallen asleep and Mattheus played with his hair. 'This kid. You are really incredible.'

A week later. Joel and Mattheus walked through the city. Mattheus knew bits and cracks of Antwerp, but he wasn't used to it. He followed the instructions and that was it.

He left the bigger streets and walked on in the darker parts. Posters of whatever you could imagine where hanging on, doors and windows were hammered. No, the man wasn't at ease at all. Sure, he knew how it all worked.

Since Belgium was more or less out of the EU by not having any pilots, minus one private owner, Belgium was often mocked in the international view. It didn't just start then. The shit can be traced back years before there was even a thing like Infinite Stratos.

Mattheus was glad he didn't live in 2016. What happened at that time, Mattheus could still remind himself of the stories his father told him. Why the US sealed their own fate, he didn't know. But the amount of shit really came to his parts.

Belgium was already a failed state and now it was even worse. If Mattheus had to believe his contact, that man was the only reason Belgium was still driving. The politicians, Mattheus never had a lot of respect for them.

Hypocritical pieces of shit. Condemning foul business at one hand while doing so much worse.

Mattheus didn't really approve of what his new employers did, but at the very least, they were transparent and honest about it.

Crime doesn't pay, they say, but Mattheus didn't really buy it. He never looked down on mercenaries or other ones who were selling their services for doing jobs that were horrible.

A war is a war and humans live on that. The point is that by changing the most important weapon, it still doesn't change that.

The Alaska Treaty, what a piece of shit.

At least. There were things going better. He and Natasha often chat whenever they got the time. It was clear that the pilot of the Silver Gospel had really fallen for him. More because Mattheus did the thing he always stuck to.

Don't bow your head, look them in the eye. You're not better or worse than them.

Natasha told him of the things that were going on in the US. They were slowly restoring of the idiot's mistakes and for once, Mattheus was glad a woman had taken the spot as leader. But at last, the fact that the Silver Gospel broke loose wasn't so good for international standards.

Mattheus felt sorry for Natasha and her little IS. In his case, Lavathenian wasn't so close and unlike hers, he didn't have an AI running amok.

Lavathenian was his sister's personal IS, not his. And compared software, Lavathenian wasn't even better than your Mass produced second generation model.

The Infinite Stratos just defeated everything else on the terms of hardware. Joel just told him he didn't give two fucks about the best IS, but cared more for the hardware.

Mattheus didn't really complain. Complicated solutions were never his most favorite part. He was learning more by just doing stuff and pulling this off. He was always like that.

Now, he stood before the door. It had the address. He knocked the door a few times. His contact told him that he shouldn't be surprised by anything. So when he got a modified Makarov pushed under his nose, Mattheus didn't even flinch. With a dead look, he shot a look around in the room.

The man on the door was an older one of Eastern European descendant. Mattheus was by no means a trained soldier or fighter or anything of the sort, but with what little battle training he had, he knew this man was a veteran soldier.

"I don't expect so stupid to come here. Do you want to get raped?" Mattheus crossed his arms.

"I'm male."

"That doesn't stop them." Mattheus crossed his arms.

"I'm not here to get insulted." The young man got enough insult and true, he didn't look like the most aggressive man, but he was by no means a pushover. He could his own and despite getting weird looks of a lot of people when he told him that he went to a metal festival, Mattheus had set up a few rules for himself and those were very simple.

Don't pull anything and in ninety-nine of the case, you wouldn't get anything stupid.

"You're not really afraid of me?" The older man had seen such powerful women getting afraid after the pistol pushed under their faces. Yet, this guy had no real fear.

Mattheus looked annoyed and removed his sleeve, revealing that he wore a shirt with long sleeves underneath his green sweater. He then lifted his arm and the man could clearly see the symbol. It was a gray badge with three dark stripes in it.

"My apologies, I had no idea you were a fellow soldier." The young man shrugged. "No hard feelings. I was recruited just a month ago." The man raised an eyebrow.

"How is that possible? I have been serving in different armies around the globe before I was even considered." Mattheus shrugged. "I guess it has something to do with the fact I'm one of the two males who can pilot an Infinite Stratos."

The hunter knew he was getting in dangerous terrain. Older soldiers didn't really appreciate the IS and Mattheus could hardly blame them. Getting pushed away like a piece of dirt after years of loyal service.

Not the nicest way to deal with your soldiers.

That he got a stupefied reaction of "You're the Brown Hunter?" with a certain line of respect was something he wouldn't expect.

Mattheus gave a nod. "Yep."

The older soldier holstered his gun and extended a hand. "My apologies, Adjzof. I had words I had to expect you, but not so soon." Mattheus nodded and gave him a grin. "No problem. I had nothing else to do, so we made the trip."

"We?" The man became suspicious, but Mattheus just moved aside and showed Joel behind him. "Oh, you mean? The boy. That's not a problem at all. I mean? Sorry. I had no idea you would take him with you."

Joel looked at the man. From what he saw, he immediately liked the man. He was one of the few that wouldn't put up with his shit and who would react to it. That didn't happen so often and there weren't so many people who knew how to work with the punk.

Mattheus was the best on it.

"Sorry, but who are you?" The man gave him a calm smile. "My name is Grushavey Mirjzik. But you'll refer to me to as captain Grushavey." The veteran spoke to the younger man.

Mattheus had little problems with that. While he didn't have a lot of respect for militaries or armies, he did have a lot of respect for soldiers who fought for their country. Mirjzik might not have fought for Belgium, but at the very least, he fought for a country and he served it like a man should.

The army didn't really appeal to Mattheus. The drills and everything and breaking of soldiers. True, it was necessary, but to push soldiers that far, he didn't like it.

"Understood, captain Grushavey." The man smiled and opened the door further to a cellar. Mattheus and Joel simply followed.

"You weren't followed?" Mattheus shook his head. His contact told him to be on his guard and look for anything dangerous, so he did.

The man walked to a metal door and opened it. He looked in and was shocked to see the show.

A cacophony of different languages, cultures and sounds came out. Mattheus couldn't really believe it.

Men of different races, nationalities and most likely believes were gathered. Some older ones were speaking with each other while younger ones were sparring or practicing on fire ranges. The guns on the display didn't look like normal guns.

At least to Mattheus. Like a child, he looked around. Curiosity was filling him. This existed all in this country. He got a thud on his shoulder, looking to Grushavey.

"Your questions will be answered, but first, let meet those you need to meet." He pushed Mattheus through a path in the men. When the older men were stopped, a few older guys blocked his path.

Mattheus looked up. Those guys were well built, strong and if Mattheus had to guess, trained soldiers. But he wasn't really afraid. If you stood before the most complex killer machine on the planet, everything else isn't so much worth.

Luckily, Grushavey noticed his young protégé was missing and turned back. "Guys. I hope you have good reasons to stop him."

The boys looked back to him. "Captain Grushavey, what the fuck is this piece of shit?" The presumed leader asked.

"This piece of shit is a new recruit. I hope that you let him pass."

"New recruit?" The tone was belittling, insulting and cruel. Mattheus hoped he wouldn't have to fight on his first day, but fate had a different idea.

"He was recruited by one of our allies and I got the message to make sure he gets a decent three-month training before we sent him off."

"Three months? A little question? Why? Most of us have to train years for getting a real mission. But you're sent off like a fucking soldier while we are stuck here." More guys were gathering and the hostility was slowly filling the air.

Mattheus had one good idea. This wasn't as bad as the girls at the academy.

"Well, you want to know why I'm only trained this summer? Because I have not asked for all the shit but have little choice than to accept this or my death. But if you want to have a fight." Mattheus cracked his knuckles. "Get in the ring."

Mattheus removed his sweater and Joel looked to the guy who challenged him. Mattheus would get his ass kicked, but it wouldn't be very easy. Or Mattheus would impress them.

Mattheus and the older guy got in the ring. The guy removed his shirt, revealing a well-trained six pack, a toned skin, and some tattoos. Mattheus removed his shoes and socks waiting for his foe. The man pushed a few light punches in the air and gave a high kick.

Mattheus just calmly wait before he got the signal. "Begin."

Mattheus guessed this guy was fast and would relying on kicks and his strength shouldn't be underestimated. He saw the guy hopping from one leg to the other, trying Mattheus out.

Mattheus followed him and saw the man moving and pushing his left leg on the ground. Mattheus followed the feet and saw the right one in the air.

In a reflex, Mattheus had blocked it with his left arm. The guys around the ring were a bit shocked, they would have expected their guest to lose this fight the very second it started. Nobody told them Mattheus practiced some martial arts a few years before his life really changed.

This was not on a high level and compared to Houki, he didn't hold a candle. He wasn't a great practiser, nor a genius, but he took the training seriously and enjoyed it. A few reflexes were still in him and he knew a few tricks.

In a real fight, he couldn't rely on them, but in a match like this, he was prepared.

Mattheus took the few second he had to push his right leg back, preparing his fist. He took a breath, moved his right feet towards his own and fired his fist at the same time he breath out.

While jiu-jitsu was his normal training, his sensei invited other teachers from other groups or styles. Mattheus enjoyed the difference for a pace.

The guy took the hit, but Mattheus believed it didn't really matter as the man was used to hitting. So acting a bit faster, he pushed the arm above, dived underneath it, forced the man to keep his arm after his back.

Mattheus then pulled the arm in a 90° hold, pushing his own right arm underneath it and got his opponent in a painful hold. In a cold automatism, he pushed on the throat.

"Listen to me. This is my only warning. I'm here as a friend, as a fellow soldier. I'm here under someone's orders. But if you shit around with me, then I'll be not afraid to give you a beating."

He looked to Grushavey. The look told him that in the very next seconds, the opinion of the young Hunter would be made. It was up to him.

Mattheus sighed. He gently removed his arm, turned his opponent around and offered him a hand. "Peace."

The guy looked to him and made a smile. "Peace. My name is Kravisko. Yours?"

"Mattheus. Adjzof Mattheus." The guys around them cheered. "You're the Brown Hunter." Suddenly, they turned to the door. Mattheus saw a familiar person at the door.

"Well, Mattheus. You have seemed to make an impression on these men. Congrats. Now, to business." Mattheus got out the ring and followed his contact.

He joined the officers as his contact spoke to the soldiers. What Mattheus could pick up was that this man wasn't really a part of this group, but that he was some kind of supervisor and that he belonged to a main group.

Mattheus listened to them to what their ideas were. Soldiers looked to them but got back to their training.

In the three months, those would become ones of the happiest in Mattheus life. He stayed with the men for three months, getting a heavy battle training.

This was nothing to what most pilots would do and the guys told him that despite adapting fast and learn the rules, this would be a very difficult period for him. Still, Mattheus felt happy at the place.

The men were taking him seriously and he learned a bit more to fight with his machine. His contact visited him rarely and thought Mattheus the right things. More than often Joel would see his new friend.

At the end of summer, Mattheus would leave from the training camp to the airport. He didn't have much with him and looked to the men after his last bags were in.

"I'm not good with a speech, but I'm going to miss you guys and I hoped I could stay longer." Grushavey smiled and patted him on the shoulders.

"We all have a part to play, young hunter. I hope you will do your part as we ask." Mattheus nodded.

"Understood, captain Grushavey." Kravisko walked to him with his right hand up. Mattheus got pulled in a bear hug. "We're going to miss you as well. Don't have the gut to nail one of those girls at that place."

"Ugh, guys. I'm twenty. I don't want to be a pedobear." The tone he used made sure that he enjoyed the joke.

"But anyway, we're going to miss as well. You were a great help for us in how we could fight an IS." Mattheus shrugged.

"Hey, I'm no traitor, I just signed up for the right army."

His contact walked to him. "Mattheus."

The young hunter turned to him. "I'm sorry for what I asked of you. But still. You understand what you have to do."

Mattheus nod. "Keep a low profile, kill as many Phantom Task agents as I can and give you all the intel I can find without making myself a target."

Joel smiled. "But it's going to be a fucking stupid idea. I mean? Do we really have to listen to that Sarashiki girl? We just heard of her and she's making us annoyed."

Mattheus couldn't help, but agree. From he heard, Tatenashi Sarashiki would be the biggest pain in his ass he would ever encounter.

"Don't worry. There is a point that you could use." Mattheus felt his teeth clench. The idea of using his sister didn't appeal to him, but like always, he couldn't choose.

He got on the bus and Joel sat next to him. "See you next time." He waved to them and the bus left.

Leaving his band of collages behind. Mattheus looked to Joel. "This is going to be such a pain of a semester."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Okay, this was my OVA of my summer project. I clearly messed it up. Why did I write about this while this is a fanfic about a comedy ecchi harem series? Well, because I don't really give a shit. This was actually necessary for my plot development and the ideas I'll be doing in the second semester.

Don't worry, this won't be turning in such a fic that Mattheus would become a super soldier like agent who can throw IS's over his back like some kind of idiot.

Mattheus won't change that much, I can promise my reviewers that. His sleeper agent like a thing is going to be done as a subtle thing. It's more like he looks around, briefs over what he finds and hopes to live another day.

I'm not going to change his character, however. The ones who liked his character, it's going to remain largely the same guy. His ship tease with Natasha is going to become a bit more serious.

He's also going to be looking around, doing what he thinks is right and mess things up. If you have read more of my works, you should know that I'm a hater of Tatenashi. His battle with her will be more with words and not with actions.

In terms of strength, skill or smartness, Tatenashi wins. Mattheus has one thing she doesn't have. And that is going to be a secret for next chapter.

I got five reviews before I got a new chapter. Can I ask the same thing for this? Oh and next weekend, I'll be at Graspop.

Saluut.


	14. New semester, new huge problems

Yo, it hasn't been that long since I updated this story, right?

The point with last chapter was that I wanted to change Mattheus character and role he's going to play. He'll be dragged into a world he never wanted to be a part of and now, he's forced in this role which sickens him to no end.

Still, he'll take it up and plays it out. Like I mentioned before, his sleeper like agent style will be a lot more subtle. Also, I'll be changing Ichika thanks to two other writers in the Infinite Stratos section, namely Guerrilla Sam and Imperial-samaB.

Those two guys gave me a few ideas and I'll be working it out. Not only in this, but also in other chapters.

* * *

Mattheus landed at the more than futuristic airport of Tokyo. While he was tired, he could enjoy the view. He had waken Joel up and the young, but grumpy punk was now walking with him.

"Sorry to wake you up, Joel, but I'll promise you can sleep later when we get in the car." Joel didn't take the effort of covering his mouth and his teeth were for the world to see. A few women past them, talking to their friends about the manners the boy lacked.

Mattheus and Joel looked at each other and began to laugh. "Let's go."

The two left with Joel's hand in his own, to make sure the young boy wouldn't get in lost. He saw someone he wasn't too surprised to see, but not too happy.

"Yo, Orimura-sensei? To what do I own the pleasure you came to pick me up?" Chifuyu's face got in a cruel smile.

"Well, Adjzof. It's good to see you after you skipped my classes."

"What can we say? Going to Sabaton and Iron Maiden is way better than hearing your sorry excuse for classes? How the fuck you got accepted as teacher is beyond me? I mean. I'm an IRA kid and I've got teachers who were even better than you."

Joel's answer was as brave as stupid and his older friend gave a sigh. "Can't really say I disagree." He walked past Chifuyu whose mouth has been fallen down. What has happened on those month? What happened to the calm, cool and more level-headed student?

It was like Mattheus had changed to a more cocky, rude and characterise student who would stand up to her. Chifuyu smiled. Well, it couldn't get worse.

Chifuyu wasn't alone. A driver of a school car would pick them up. With a school car, the car was in the school colours, white and the logo was very clear to see. Mattheus didn't care. Flying in the plane drained his energy more than when he made the trip by himself.

"You're quite on time. The second semester will only start in a week." Mattheus shrugged on her response. He sat down with Joel sleeping next to him. The little kid fell asleep.

"Well, that gives me time to recover and get back to training. I have lost a lot of time."

Chifuyu sighed. "Well, that's coincidental. You and Ichika will be trained by the best student in our school."

Feigning ignorance, Mattheus looked surprised while Joel had some kind of devilish smile over his face.

"Oh, really? Can you tell me something more?" Chifuyu sighed. She almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Tatenashi Sarashiki, a genius student with a horrible annoying kind of humour.

"No, I can't. How were your holidays?" Mattheus shrugged. "Decent. A number of festivals, some concerts and working on Lavathenian. How did it go with you and Ichika?"

Chifuyu got the same smile as Joel. "My summer was relatively calm, preparing for the second semester. Thank for you asking. As for Ichika, well, your influence certainly worked out."

Mattheus looked a bit shocked to hear that. Of course, Chifuyu has asked him to look after Ichika, but hoped he wouldn't take any of his manners.

"Oh, what do you mean with that?" Mattheus made as surprised remark. "Well, Ichika had all the five girls come over to him. And this is what happened."

Flashback.

In the house of Chifuyu and Ichika Orimura, Ichika had all the five girls sitting on couches while looking at them with a certain look of seriousness.

"Look, there is a reason why I asked all you girls to come over." Ichika said while going from one girl to the next.

"Oh, what is that?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, what can the reason be, wife?" Laura stated.

Ichika crossed his arms. "I'm not your wife, Laura. And if I got a choice, it will be mine. Look, from what Mattheus has told me, all of you five girls are in love with me, right?"

The five blushes over their faces blew up their entire cover away and all the five girls looked very surprised.

Chifuyu who sat in the kitchen was quiet, but shared a look with Ichika. When her little brother asked to stay at home, that was to prevent the girls to kill him the second he would tell them that truth.

"Why has he?"

"How dare that lowly Flemish?"

"You don't believe?"

All the five girls brought out denigrating terms to the Flemish pilot, but Ichika just watched over to his sister who nodded in return.

"SHUT UP!" Ichika shouted, getting the result.

"You can say what you want about Mattheus, but there is one thing you should know about him. From the second I walked at the school till now, he was the only person that did not actively tried to kill me. Frankly, he might be the closest person to me as I begin to see him as somewhat of older brother. So when my older brother tells me that you girls are in love with me, I'll believe that."

The girls got embarrassed and horrified that Ichika spoke the truth.

"Don't worry, I'm not gay. Well as far as I go, but there is something you girls better know. At this point, I'm not looking for a girlfriend in my life. And I don't want to make a choice. So please stop."

Charlotte and Houki got a bit of a shock, but agreed. Cecilia slumped down on the chair, but Laura as Rin were a bit more stubborn.

"Like I accept that as answer."

"Indeed, as wife, I have chosen and you can't have any objection."

Ichika got a bit more pissed. "Okay, how about this? I think of all of you as annoying pains in the ass and I don't want to deal being in a relationship closer than friends with all of you. If you girls keep this up, I think the only friend I will have will be Mattheus."

End of the flashback.

"Whistle. Wow, that he dared saying that." Chifuyu nodded. She was impressed, but understood why her little brother wanted her close to him.

"It was a good thing I was around and I stopped the girls from doing anything drastic. They have taken his words and they agreed on it. Until he goes really looking for a girlfriend, they will stop the competitions they have over him."

Mattheus grinned. "Now, we're talking about love lives, what about yours, Mattheus?" The young Flemish man was surprised she used his first name, but didn't make a point of it.

"Well, not too much. I kept my word to pilot Fairs while we chatted. I didn't go on touring on the festival grounds. Besides, it's not like I show my body to everyone."

Chifuyu got reminded why Mattheus kept his life a secret. She understood, but couldn't help but smile.

"What's up, sensei?" Chifuyu looked to him and waved it off. "Don't worry. You'll see."

Mattheus nodded. "If you don't mind, sensei. I want to close my eyes. I'm really tired."

Chifuyu shook her head. "No, we'll be arriving in just a few minutes." Mattheus could see the school.

His home. At least for now.

At the grounds.

"MATTHEUS" He heard from the path. He looked over and saw Ichika Orimura running towards them.

"ICHIKA." Mattheus greeted his younger friend. He pulled the young boy in a bear hug.

"Good to see you, brother." Mattheus said, giving Chifuyu a dejected look, but decided to ignore it. Mattheus was somewhat the older brother for Ichika and she had to agree Mattheus just had that kind of aura.

"Good to you as well. It has been a while."

"Yo, you dense idiot." Ichika looked to Mattheus side and saw Joel, the young engineer sitting next to the two. "Midday to you as well, Joel. How are you?" The boy shrugged.

"Fine I guess. Things are getting better."

"Mattheus." A soft voice said and Mattheus couldn't believe his eyes. "Natasha." He stammered out. The young woman looked as beautiful as in his memories. She didn't wear the outfit on the summer, but a blue vest, similar to Chifuyu's black suit. Her trousers were in a lighter blue.

It was a big difference. Mattheus in his light green sweater and jeans who were smelly from the trip.

"What are you doing here?" The young man brought out. He had a soft spot for the woman as she was the one that entered his fantasies at moments, but he was glad to see her.

The American girl smiled and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. "I'm here as teacher. I hope we can get along well. And if you want to see me, make an appointment. I'd be happy to help you out."

Mattheus cheeks went bright red and Ichika as Joel began to laugh. "She is into you, mate." Mattheus stretched out. He was too tired to be even bothered by the events. He just hoped he could get a soft bed. Problems would be cutting close even so.

Ichika and Joel were all looking to the two. "So when did you got here as teacher? And how are things with kid?" Natasha smiled at the young male pilot.

"Oh, I got her back and modified. Luckily things cleared up. The hacker is still unfound. It enrages me that the person who has done so much harm to her is still roaming around."

Mattheus looked to Ichika and Chifuyu while Joel's face got a nasty smirk. They all had a certain idea who could be responsible for the attacks. Mattheus contact even confirmed him to who has pull all the shit that came down.

Did that woman really believed it was okay to hack into one of the most powerful players on the IS countries just to give her sister a debut?

Mattheus kept his opinion to himself, but had a hard time believing that Chifuyu Orimura was the best friend of that woman. The two were completely opposites from one another.

But hey, the same could be said for him and Natasha. She was a pilot who got her place earned and who was one of the best pilots while he just got in this mess by his sister.

She was an ultimate high class lady while he, well, he was just a guy who graduated from high school. Still, the two got along.

"So you're teacher now?" Mattheus asked with a hint of a blush covering his cheeks.

"Nice to know." The woman smiled and patted him on the head.

Despite the age difference between the two being four years, it still was evident that Mattheus was still more a boy and she was already a grown up lady. Something in their upbringing would be responsible.

"So Ichika." Mattheus turned to the other male pilot. "I heard you gave the girls a down to earth talk." Mattheus grinned. Somehow, it reminded him of the talks he gave to the girls in his class. When they were dreaming and he enjoyed pulling them down, waking them up from the fantasies they had.

They said that boys were bad in their puberty, Mattheus begged to differ.

"Yeah, thanks to you. It's stupid to believe they were actually all in love with me." Ichika scratched his cheek. "I still don't get why you have told me."

Joel face palmed himself as he found Ichika an idiot. Chifuyu mimicked the young punk. "Ichika, you're the worst kind of idiot."

Mattheus and Natasha both had their own ideas. The woman had a faint smile on her face while covering her mouth and Mattheus had a full grin on his face.

"I have news for you two." Gaining the attention of Ichika and Mattheus. "From now on, you guys won't be roommates." Both looked surprised at that statement.

"Why?" Was Mattheus reaction as his arms crossed. His look turned a bit more serious.

"Well, because the headmaster assigned a trainer to both as Orimura. That same trainer will also be Orimura's new roommate. She'll arrive in a few days."

Mattheus crossed his arms. "Okay so I move out our room, but who is going to become my roommate?" He casted a hopeful look to Natasha who gave him a smirk.

"Sorry, Mattheus. I'm a teacher, so you won't have me as roommate." Mattheus feigned disappointment by pressing his hands on his heart.

"That's hard. Ichika gets a female roommate and I don't." Chifuyu's smile became a bit more forced.

"Well, that's because Pearce will be your roommate." Joel walked to Mattheus and smiled on the statement. Mattheus lifted the boy up and put him on his hip. "Well, that makes the two of us again, kid."

"Yeah. Let's go, I'm tired." Mattheus and Joel left with their luggage and Ichika stood behind. Mattheus felt a pity coming up. He knew who was going to become his roommate and he knew the problems that would come from that.

At least, Grushavey training had made sure he wouldn't be paired up by that woman. And if he wasn't strong enough, Joel was always around him.

"So." Chifuyu looked to Natasha after Ichika left. "It seems like you have an interest in my student." The woman smiled. "Well, you can say what you want, but he is somewhat cute, strong and he likes to make his own choices. Believe it or not, but I haven't met a man who wasn't unfazed by my actions and position."

Chifuyu smirked. "That you have fallen for him, I think a lot of people would be against that." The blond bombshell shrugged.

"That might be true, but I guess this semester, things will get very intense." Chifuyu looked up to Mattheus and blinked.

Mattheus was carrying Joel in his back. It wasn't that weird to see, but the fact that Mattheus had Joel just in his back. It brought a memory back. 'You got to be kidding me. I noticed he was changed, but that he looked so much like you. It's unbelievable.'

Meanwhile Ichika threw himself on the bed. He thought about everything that happened and noticed the same thing as his sister. Something has changed in Mattheus. The calm, relaxed boy. It was like he was looking for something, being aware of his surroundings. Being on his guard. The entire time.

He thought back to what his sister said. Who would train him? What of Mattheus? Who was going to become his new roommate? If it was one of the girls and she would protect him, he wondered who she could be.

Mattheus on the other hand laid in his bed, complementing of what he has done. He had thrown himself in a situation all because of his sister's legacy. She made his path. She decided how he should fight. How he should live.

He was somewhat grateful for giving him a chance, but he would like it if she gave one care of his opinion. He would live a life that she would live. That of a top grade pilot. Of course, he was somewhat honoured. The life as a male pilot.

But what after his school? What would he do with his life? The idea of living his life as some kind of agent didn't really appeal to him. Even with all the shit, he would be used as lab rat.

And even if that wasn't the case, he thought of his personal life. There were too few women in it. Simple as that. He was a late bloomer, he has always been, and after he finally interested in a girl, it didn't work.

Natasha was someone that would come in his life, once. If he didn't take the chance now, he would never get the chance. But he reminded himself of the oath he swore.

He looked to Joel sleeping right next to him, away in the dreams. Mattheus sighed and lifted the boy up and placed him in his own bed. He noticed the painful face on his little protégé and he held the boy close.

This was the only way nightmares would go away. He smiled and fell asleep.

'Problems are for tomorrow, tonight, I wish to sleep.'

The last week of summer flew by like hell. Mattheus met the old friends of Ichika. They were mad at him for telling their secret, but Mattheus DID not care. He wouldn't care if they would stop killing Ichika every time he mess up.

Ichika and he stayed around the academy, training and sparring. His newfound training was a very nice. While he was trained in some kind of free style, Mattheus had a hard time hiding it. Luckily, Joel was ready to fight whenever he needed that. That was the most important thing for him.

Joel was around. The two were never separated. Wherever Joel was, you could bet Mattheus was around him.

The two didn't have a lot of communication with the outside world. Mattheus opened the letter that his contact gave him. Supposedly, there would be a team around, but they wouldn't come out until the school started.

Well, it was time enough for Mattheus to use his newfound skills. He trained his parkour and running in the crack of dawn, his piloting in the mornings and his hand to hand fights later. He heard a lot of Tatenashi from his companions.

Grushavey was one of her former workers before he began working for the metal claw. He told him what kind of person Tatenashi was and not one thing was likable to Mattheus. He hoped that his training and if it wasn't enough, he still had someone.

Eventually, the second semester started and Mattheus as Joel had the gut wrenching feeling that this would be a bigger pain in their asses than last one.

In the classroom, the girls who were already present looked a bit flustered. Having ideas from their favourite and only source boys (yaoi manga) entered their heads. Did they actually know that what they were imagining was quite illegal.

Joel sat in Mattheus lap, both had an earpiece in and both softly head banged on the music. Joel was making notes on Mattheus notebook while explaining a whole lot of things to him .

Mattheus followed and listened. Joel wasn't a child genius like Tabane. He was talented with technology, but to complex level of the Infinite Stratos, not even close. He just had the luck to grow in an environment that asked that of children namely a former IRA branch with Infinite Stratos.

While that may seems like a bad thing, they were also making technology to defeat Infinite Stratos. That explained why Mattheus weapons were so deadly.

"Isn't that illegal to use such a thing?" While they were in the metal claw, Joel often discussed with engineers there and they worked on Lavathenian. It was manly to preserve energy and to make sure that Mattheus could fight easier. Also that the link between him and the male unit got closer.

"Yeah, it is, but you think I would give one flying fuck?" Mattheus scratched his cheek. "Fair point."

Takatsuki approached Mattheus. "What's up, Takatsuki?" Mattheus asked in a friendly tone while making on a chain on his arms with Joel.

"Well, Adjzof-kun? That boy, who is he?" Mattheus looked first surprised, but reminded himself. Most girls didn't know of Joel. Well, it was a good time to change that.

"Well, this boy is Joel Pearce. My designer and protégé." Takatsuki's mouth made like most girls hard contact with the floor.

"That is the boy." She stammered. "Who made your IS?" Mattheus nodded. "Yep. He's a twelve year street punk. And he is somewhat my little brother."

"Little brother?" The dejection in her tone made Mattheus suspicious.

'There aren't thinking what I think they're thinking. "Yes, little brother. Why do you girls so down for that?"

"Well, we were thinking he was your uke." Mattheus cringed on the idea.

"Ugh, what part of twelve year old don't you girls understand? I'm straight to begin and I'm not a shotacon." Joel looked to Mattheus and tugged on his older friend sleeve.

"Eh, do I want to know?" Mattheus shook his head. Joel was very innocent when it came to that. In games, he would tear his enemies and he would burn things away, but this kind of subject wasn't for him. Mattheus always reminded himself he was a kid.

"It's nothing, Joel. You don't want to know." Getting the hint, Joel stopped and worked back on the little design. They saw the teachers coming in the room. Ichika wasn't there, so Mattheus guessed that would come back to bite him.

He lifted Joel from his lap and greeted his teacher. When he sat back down and took Joel in his lap, Chifuyu's hawk look crossed him. "Something up, Orimura-sensei?"

He asked politely. "Yes. Do you really think you can concentrate?" Mattheus looked a bit surprised. "I can play the Division with him in my lap. So I don't think it will be a problem." Mattheus bit off any kind of comment.

They just saw Ichika barging in the room. "You're late, Orimura."

"Sorry, Chifuyu-nee." He panted already knowing he messed up. He got a hit. "That's Orimura-sensei. And what is the reason for your tardiness?" Mattheus sighed and Joel looked surprised.

"Well, there was this girl." Ichika brought out.

"Oh and that is the reason? Dunois. prepare for Rapid Switch training, the target will be this idiot. Don't mind."

"Wowowow." Came out from the back.

"I understand you're mad because he is late, but using a Rapid Switch on him without any protection? Are you sure you're qualified for teaching, because I'm seriously doubting that." The whole class including Maya looked shocked on the revelation coming from a certain twenty year's old lap.

"Can't say that he is wrong." Mattheus dryly commented while having like Joel a more like devil-may-care air around them.

Chifuyu got a bigger vein. "Well then. Because you're so eager, why don't you play as target." She said. Mattheus just lifted Joel from his lap and placed him on the floor. "Orimura-sensei. You're playing dangerous now. This kid isn't a normal kid."

Joel made his spanner come out from his special trick and threw the weapon on his shoulders. "Be careful, girly. You're really playing dangerous." Mattheus just said back, but made Chasseur pistol come out.

Joel would most likely need that. "Before we begin. Why do you think I'm not qualified for teaching?" Joel smirked on that.

"I grew up in the IRA. I have met a lot of crazy people. But none of them had the idea of using a Rapid Switch on a person as punishment. So sorry that I say, but are you sure you're qualified for teaching? How the fuck aren't suspended?" Chifuyu's vein became bigger.

"Well, I think I'll show you manners." Her speed was high and Joel prepared himself for the hit. Chifuyu was surprised to find her book being flung out her hands and a furious Flemish pilot in front of her.

She felt something pressing on her stomach. It looked like Mattheus had pulled his Chasseur. "Let me give one warning. It will be the first, the final and the only one you all get. Don't lay a finger on Joel. Joel is my responsibility and my brother. I don't give a fuck if you're my homeroom teacher or the Brunhilde. Joel is the person I decide for."

His eyes were flaming and his face was in a furious scowl. "You can decide for your brother what is a suitable punishment, you can decide for yourself how to teach your class. But get used to the fact he will give comments on that. I got used to them and I highly advise you to do the same. But if you try anything again, I know you're stronger, faster and better than me, but I'll fight with everything I have to protect him."

He lowered his gun and gave a hit on Joel's head. "Joel, go engineering on Lavathenian. I'll catch you later." The boy nodded and gestured to sit down. He took the five brown and one white ring of his cheeks.

Mattheus walked to his seat and sat down while Joel passed Ichika who was still standing waiting for his punishment. "Oh and by the way?"

Joel used his spanner to take apart Charlotte's rifle. "I can take apart nearly every kind of Infinite Stratos by myself. It seems stupid, but from me and Mattheus, I'm the strongest." Mattheus nodded. "Good luck with engineering."

"We make our own luck."

* * *

I could write on, but I need to think about the plot for now on and how to let Mattheus work in that. Also I need to think the amount of shit Joel could pull on Chifuyu and Tatenashi before things get really messy.

I got a whole bunch of good ideas for the festival already worked out. This will be fun. But that is for next time. I'm glad I got this chapter done and I hope I get some more reviews. I know it has been shorter than last time, but I would appreciate it if my readers would leave reviews.

This shit doesn't write itself, you know and I spent a whole lot of time on it thinking about certain ideas.

Also the sleeper idea and the whole story around that, you really think that's easy.

As for the rewrite of my hacker stories what seems for some reason very popular, that can take a while. I want to work on this and I want to work the Highschool DxD fic. As for Kyrati in ISA, I'm currently out of ideas, so I'm very sorry that might take like forever before I get an update.

As for my RWBY fic, that is currently the least of my concerns and that will take a whole lot more time. The reason for that is not because I lack interest, no, it's because I have more fun doing this and I still am mad at RoosterTeeth for leaving us completely in the dark and I haven't forgiven for them for the last episode.

So I'll be working on taken from "comedy" "echhi" "harem" light novel and see how a former normal guy turned sleeper agent will work.

The reason why I put the words between inverted commas is because of this. The jokes aren't funny. I mean. Ichika messes up and gets beaten for that. What kind of fun is that? I mean. I'm not sadistic, but I can't see the fun of it.

The ecchi is a let-down, because every time that something "ecchi" happens something "funny" will happen.

And "harem." Well, I changed that plot for Ichika making sure that he doesn't want a GF, making things a bit easier with Tatenashi, but we all know that canon Ichika is one of the most dense and that's not the worst, girl allergic harem MC I have ever seen.

I mean. When I was around fifteen or sixteen, I wasn't that interested in girls as well. I just want to have fun with my friends, regardless what gender they had.

And I wouldn't have a problem with Ichika's character if he wasn't placed in something that is labelled a harem light novel. You could pull that another way.

Sorry for my rant, it has been too long since I wrote something like that in Kyrati in ISA, so that is bothering me.

As for Mattheus, I told you guys that his sleeper agent will be more subtle and briefing over than the whole infiltrating and protecting Ichika. He has his own agenda and will act like that. It will bother him and that's a part I want to exploit as well.

I mean. His life hasn't been chosen for him. He was a normal guy, but got in this world and unlike Ichika, he doesn't have really support before he joined the metal claw.

Ichika got his harem (I know, it's ironic, but at least, he has them as helping him ) and he got his sister. Mattheus has a few friends, but their roles are less than the young man.

Natasha will be more a conflicting kind of relationship. Both at different sides and both with different goals, but they'll do things that will go far, but if they don't, they feel like they'll regret that.

As for Tatenashi, she'll have a whole lot of problems with Mattheus. Not only is he older than this onee-san, but he has something else that will give our blunette a whole of problems.

What that might be, you guys may ask and I'll answer.

Sorry for the long rant, but I think this will be the most I'll give to you guys. Next week will be hectic and I got Graspop.

Saluut.


	15. Tatenashi Problem Sarashiki

Yo, I'm back. I got recently hooked up to a covers of Sabaton with piano, that is awesome to write with.

I also too the liberty doing that while I'm waiting at the loading screens.

Now, we're getting at a point I really want to go to before we're getting the festival and the Phantom Task play where Mattheus and Ichika will both play huge roles in. As for Joel. The punk is slightly insane. I mean. Who is crazy enough to challenge to bully Orimura Chifuyu?

Well, he got Mattheus around.

This will be a short chapter because of how it turned out when I wrote. Next time, we'll get better things.

I got a question for you guys. Do you guys have problems with next documents uploading on this site? I got it since yesterday.

* * *

Mattheus and Ichika were standing in front of the stage. Every student in the school was gathered there. Mattheus was glad that Joel wasn't around. While the young man had heard of Tatenashi and didn't like it, Joel straight up hate her.

The good thing was that the little punk wasn't around.

After the class settled down, Chifuyu decided to drop the matters and gave the class the directions for the auditorium. Both Ichika and Mattheus had the idea this was going to be a pain.

Mattheus got a soft elbow from Ichika. "That's the girl I saw in my changing room yesterday." Mattheus put his finger on his mouth. "We better be quiet." They saw the girl introducing herself to the school.

"Okay okay, I had to deal with a lot of things this year, so I couldn't say hello to everyone. My name's Sarashiki Tatenashi, and I'm your Student Council President. Nice to meet you." Mattheus got a smug look on his face.

On the screen, a message appeared. "Every club fight for the two guys and one shota at school." Mattheus read on the screen.

"What the actual fuck?"

"My ideas exactly, Ichika." The two boys saw a photo of the three (how was that possible? Mattheus, Ichika and Joel weren't once together for a photo.)

Needlessly, the auditorium exploded in the noise. Mattheus just pinched his nose while Ichika was horrified.

"Please everyone settle down." The school calmed down. "Every year, the clubs will set up booths during the school anniversary and hold voting events. Also, the school will provide special funds to the leading clubs. But I do feel that it'll be too boring if I do that this year."

Mattheus had the uncomfortable idea something would happen. The door was flung open and Joel walked in. Somehow, all the girls and some teachers had a faint blush. Joel namely threw out all of his upper clothes when he would work and he didn't wear shoes.

"I heard something about me? What the fuck is a shota? Whatever it might be, I'm not a shota. And what the fuck? I'm not a trophy, neither are Mattheus or Ichika. So I'm going to do something." He walked to Mattheus and tugged on the man's sleeve.

"What's up?" Joel shot him a look and Mattheus made a grunt. "Damnit, Joel." He walked up the stage, got himself up and lifted him up.

The blush got even wider when he took Joel on his hip. The face of the young boy and the blunette got at the same height.

"I'm not joining any club and for all of you, the only person I'm actually listening to is Mattheus." The older man nodded.

"That's his word. Besides, he's an engineer at this school. So he isn't a student, so his authority doesn't go over him. And I don't want join any club either. But we'll see how this works out." Tatenashi took her fan and opened it.

'School's strongest.' Was written on it. "I don't doubt. But there is a little thing you should know." Mattheus told her.

The woman looked up. "Oh and what might that be?"

"It's true. You're stronger, better and faster than me. The point is. I have something you don't have." The woman crossed her arms. "Oh and what might that be?"

Mattheus pulled up his hoodie and shot a look to Joel. "You'll find out."

The two got off the stage and Joel got in Mattheus back. Chifuyu's mouth fell open.

'That resolve, that aura. It seems like you really got an interest in him. Didn't you.'

In the class, Mattheus had used Joel's hand to face palm himself. Joel had used the desk for the ideas.

On the hologram board were four ideas written. Well, ideas, they were excuses for ideas. Mattheus didn't really agree those were ideas.

'Three guys host Club', 'Play Twister with Mattheus Adjzof', 'Eating biscuit sticks with Orimura Ichika' and 'Play King's Game with Joel Pearce."

Ichika looked to his second in command and he got the message. "Are you guys being serious? I refuse."

The girls echoes were annoying and Joel was thinking that the guys he knew from his IRA were stupid. He was wrong, he was so wrong.

"Maybe you girls would like it, but do we got a fuck to say in it?" Mattheus asked the girls while Joel was nodding.

"I'll be happy! I promise!" One of the girls said.

Another one jumped in.

"That's right, that's right! You have the duty to service the girls till they're happy! All of you three are in our classes and it's your duty towards us as classmates."

A third girl with glasses got her opinion.

"Joel, Mattheus and Ichika are our common property!" The girls had no idea what to say next as a feet was planted in her face and kicked her away. Joel was at the end of that feet.

"I'm no one's fucking property. And even if I was, I would be Mattheus. So shut the fuck up before I really make things messy."

Mattheus shrugged. "Joel is right. And my threat still stands. Lay a finger on him and you're dead." The boy smiled and he sat on Mattheus desk who pulled his chair so he could see the board.

"Ichika, do you got an idea?" Joel asked the class representative. The boy sighed and looked to the class. "Not really? You have something Mattheus?"

The guy scratched his cheek. "Not really. In my former days, we didn't have anything like that. But I worked in a technical crew. We set up things up for a stage or a play. And the skills I gained there could be used anywhere. And I like to work in the background."

Joel nodded. "Me as well. I got a lot of skills, but none of them are useful in public. But pick something normal please."

"How about a maid café?" They all turned to Laura, stunned. Joel included.

"It should be popular amongst the customers, right? And we can earn revenue if we sell food and drinks. I remember that outsiders can enter school through an invitational ticket system, so a lot of people would want a place to rest."

Joel shrugged and turned to his older friend. "I'm fine with that."

Mattheus nodded. "Me too. It gives us the possibility to work in the back." Mattheus looked to Ichika.

"What about you, Ichika? Are you fine with that?"

The Japanese male sighed and nodded. ""Huh, how does everyone feel about this?"

The class erupted in a loud chanter.

"Isn't this good? We'll just let Ichika be in charge of being the butler or cooking." Charlotte commented and Mattheus shot a sympathetic look to Ichika who nodded. At least, the boys wouldn't do anything too stupid or even borderline illegal.

"Orimura-kun or Adjzof-kun as butlers? I'm totally fine with that."

"We could get maid outfits from the drama club. I can make them." The girls got in a chanter while Joel and Mattheus made a grin and looked to Ichika.

They could have gotten themselves in so much worse things.

When Ichika got the teachers to inform, Mattheus stayed behind with Joel. Both had an earpiece in and listened to some music. One of the other girls walked to them.

"Ano. Adjzof-kun?" Mattheus took one earpiece out. The girls were shocked to hear a metal sound to come out.

"Yeah?" He looked to a group of girls. "Do you have an idea for music? I mean. Your festivals must have been great." Joel and Mattheus were silent before the two got in a laughing. Joel was silently snickering while Mattheus hit his head on the desk. "You really believe that? Girls, I think my kind of music wouldn't fit at all in a maid café."

"But we heard you went to a festival and we heard it was great." Joel tilted his head. "Did somebody told it was a metal festival?"

The revelation on Mattheus music choice shattered the whole class. "What?"

Mattheus stood up and leant at the wall. "I'm a metal head. I don't limit myself to it. I like punk or Celtic punk as well. And for Tourist LeMC, I make an exception. But my music choice is more of the hard ones."

The girls looked down on the revelation. Mattheus was already somewhat further away, but now, the girls had the idea they could never reach him.

Joel smirked and turned off the computer. He and Mattheus left while Joel got in Mattheus back. The two walked out, crossing paths with Tatenashi.

"Heyo, Mattheus-kun?" Her sing sang voice already made Mattheus pissed. "Midday, Student Council President. Is there something you want from me?"

"I like to know. You claim you have something I don't have." Mattheus nodded. "Yep and I'm not going to say what. What do you want from me?"

Tatenashi smiled. "Well, I'm assigned as your and Orimura's-kun instructor." Mattheus just left.

"Hey, don't ignore me." She went after him and closed her fan.

"Mattheus. Duck." Like a robot, Mattheus followed that order. Tatenashi rolled over her shoulder and stood back up. She opened her fan. "Impressive." The same word got on the fan.

Mattheus stood back and got on his knees. Joel softly stood on his feet and went back up. "You want to know? I got Joel. And I used the three months to get some self-training."

Tatenashi smiled. "That might be true, but Joel wouldn't always be around and clearly lack piloting skills." Mattheus crossed his arms and looked back to the woman.

"Well, he is nearly around me every time and it's true I lack piloting skills. But I don't think that makes me weak. I trained a lot this summer. But you don't want to leave this up. And from what I can tell, you want to pull a lot of shit on me and on Ichika." The woman smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I just do. So you want to show off."

She closed her fan and Mattheus kicked away his back bag. "So we're gonna fight here?" Tatenashi smiled.

"Oh, not here."

Scene change.

Mattheus couldn't believe he didn't forget the skills of tying a kimono. 'Need to give my regards for my teachers.'

"So, you can come at me in any style you want? If I win, I'll allow to be free." Mattheus smirked. "Fine." He waited.

He launched himself at her while he prepared himself for a counter. Even faster than normal, he landed on the floor. He hated that. He had no problem sparring with women in the old dojo, but he enjoyed it more when he could fight with guys.

They had a certain code, namely that the guys wouldn't use too underhanded techniques. "Fuck." He shouted.

"The Student Council President is the strongest. Got that?" Mattheus stood back up and wiped some imaginary dust of him. "Fine."

He launched himself again, grabbing her shoulders, but felt her feet sweeping him away. "Shit." He landed at the floor, but crawled back up. He looked over her and reminded himself of Grushavey tactics.

'When you will fight Sarashiki and I know you will. Know this. That girl is stronger than even me. You have one opening. Embarrass her and ask Joel to finish. You can take one punch of her. That's it. You'll down in a minute.'

Mattheus grabbed the upper hand of her kimono and pulled it open. Tatenashi Sarashiki got a huge blush, just what Mattheus needed. "Joel." He shouted. The young punk got the message and he kicked right on the face. Mattheus took advantage of the moments of pain and threw all his power in the hit.

He could swear the strength he had was unbelievable. 'Fuck. I knew I got trained, but this is ridiculous.' Joel made a summersault and Mattheus just pulled out one arm. Joel took that arm and landed on it.

They looked to Tatenashi. Joel's kick was one thing, but Mattheus attack completely forced her away. He blew her away. Mattheus smiled and walked to her.

"I win." He said. "Seems like I don't have to train under you." He stood up and walked away. He felt a hand on his feet. He turned around.

She earned a few points in his book. All of his friends had at least once experienced Joel's pain kick with Mattheus no exception. That she could even move after that, was impressive.

"You cheated." She brought out.

Mattheus sat down on a knee. "Where? Where did I cheat? I took advantage of your embarrassment like you would take advantage of kicking me down there. I told you. I have Joel. Joel and I are brothers in everything but blood. We work together. Not always out of love, but just to prevent one thing. That we have to listen to women like you. Good luck training Ichika."

Mattheus stood up. He saw one surprised Chifuyu Orimura. "Midday, Orimura-sensei."

Her mouth had fallen open. 'Impossible. It's an alteration of what I saw last summer, but it is the same basic. He could have learned it from one person.'

"A, Adjzof. It appears you don't have to train with Sarashiki." Mattheus shrugged. "Yep. I got some help last summer. And if I want help with the IS, I'll think I ask Fairs-sensei. Can I leave?"

"No. Adjzof. That technique. I know only one person who could use it. One person."

Mattheus shrugged. "Yep. Me as well. I also know one guy who can use that. I think he learned me that. You know about who I'm talking. Before you ask anything, I don't answer. I have my reasons to keep quiet."

He left with Joel next to him. Chifuyu sighed and looked at the defeated Sarashiki.

"He cheated."

"He didn't. Sarashiki. You can say what you want, but he didn't use Pearce to defeat you. I have an idea who trained him. A man that outmatches you and evens me. You can say what you want. But Mattheus could win."

"I couldn't." They saw Mattheus changed in his outfit. "It's true I'm trained by the same person who you're mentioning. But I'm not even close. True. I learned from him. But not only from him. And I had to use Joel to win. But it doesn't change the fact I won. There are no rules on a war. You wanted a battle, here was a war."

Okay, done. If you're happy with the quick, but small update. Good news for you, right.

* * *

I have made a mix between the light novel and the anime. I could go on and give you guys a bigger chapter, but that would run this small one.

Before you guys are going to say anything about Mattheus being overpowered. He isn't. I had to find a way for him to win. And true, he got around three months of extensive battle training, but that doesn't defeat a champion like Tatenashi.

Joel is the reason he won. Why? Because the two together are invincible. Also, I want to make a way that Natasha and Mattheus could interact. As for Ichika's training, a pity, but I need Tatenashi to take of that.

But I'll leave that out for the largest parts. The rest of the episode as well. Told you guys, I'd be altering this season a lot.

Next time. We'll get the festival with some changes and I'll promise you it will be a long one with fighting.

That can take a while, but I'll promise to make it up.

I hope you enjoyed this and I'll hope I get a boost of inspiration from Graspop.

Saluut.


	16. Waking the Hunter

Openings song. Up and over from East End Radicals.

Yo, it's me again. Back from Graspop, it was epic. It was great. Anyone who was there, please leave a review. Take a wild guess what BFMV last song was?

It has its downer things. The rain that was there could dub it mudpop and I missed half of DKM's performance by a few moronic idiots who wanted to push the ones at the front stages. Bloody idiots.

But there were good things. I had a few friendly chats, mistaken someone and got a handshake as the guy wasn't mad.

I offered a girl a poncho, but she refused. Still I got a selfie, a handshake and three kisses. Hey, fun. Bullet for my Valentine played all the numbers I deep down wanted to hear and I learned a few new bands. So it was a great day the 18th of June. It was a fantastic day.

As for coming metal concerts. Well, I hope I can convince two of my best friends to come along.

I'm glad to see you guys, last week was hellish at my mum's place. My little sis got exams like most of you do, but she is busy with messing her year up. She has been doing that her entire year, but still.

As for my story, the days off gave me time to think about the story and how I should work things out with Mattheus in this new chapter. I can tell you that this will be altered a whole lot more. I also will be using Mattheus's new allegiance, namely the Metal Claw.

For those who have an idea what is, well, leave a review.

I also checked out Sabaton's latest number for their new album, namely The Lost Battalion. It was a great number and I'm even more hungry for the new album.

Speaking about new albums, for the DKM fans among you, they're going to bring a new album as well. They've even played one at the festival. When we were young.

You can't believe how ecstatic we were.

Can I ask you guys for a piece of advice? After this episode, we have the Ichika's birthday. Is it a good idea to let Mattheus play a part in it (that would be at the end or right before Chifuyu) and so yes, what should I let him do?

I got some ideas, but I feel that they wouldn't be original enough, so I'm turning to you guys if you guys got some ideas.

Don't worry, I won't do anything that would even look like yaoi, but I want to know what could fit in. I mean. He is Ichika's best male friend.

Just think about it and for now, let's get on this chapter. I have made a promise this would be my largest to post on this work and I'll keep myself on that.

The first largest part aren't dialogues, but just telling of texts before I rock thing up. It's one of my stronger points that I don't exploit, so I'll be doing that for now. After that, we can focus on the festival.

Oh and like I said before, this will be altered a whole lot from canon, unlike the first season. I tried to watch and hope there was something I could use, but that was low. Like big time low.

* * *

Days after Mattheus won against Tatenashi, things seemed to calm down. The young Hunter was glad he didn't have to train under the Student Council President and boy, was he glad about that. He just looked around and couldn't believe the amount of crap that woman would pull to get her way on Ichika and the other girls.

Mattheus even started to have complaints. When he was training Ichika in the begin of their school days, he would be assigned to have some basic knowledge and just being older. With the changes on Lavathenian, that was a mess. He had to practice himself and that didn't change at all.

So how much he hated it and how sorry he felt for Ichika and by extension the girls, he couldn't help them out.

What didn't mean he didn't have fun. That fun namely came from Joel. The twelve year old resident on the school pulled a whole lot more than Tatenashi could ever do. With this, it was namely he would only mess things up with those who weren't fucking around with him.

Cecilia, Houki and Rin learned very fast that you shouldn't mess with Joel. The young kid namely blew up Cecilia's chair, published Rin's measurements for the entire school and compared them with the whole school and cut of the warm water tab for Houki's kendo club.

The worst part for the girls?

When they tried anything on the boy, Cecilia's drone were destroyed by four bullets and she could swear her nose was crushed with a fist, Rin's Shenlong was blown away with a huge blaster gun and Houki felt an energy blade under her throat and a rifle at her head.

Mattheus threat was very clear. You mess with Joel, you answer to me.

And more than one girl experienced how their ideas of women being stronger than men were shattered by a fist nearly blowing their ribcages apart.

But those were just the minor incidents.

It was the first time in nearly her entire life that Chifuyu Orimura felt no respect whatsoever towards her.

Joel was namely not impressed by her achievements, claiming his mother was a better pilot than Chifuyu ever would be and he reasoned that the woman who raised him taught him that respect had to come from two sides.

That same woman did more than Chifuyu did, he reasoned, so he felt like he didn't have to respect her.

This didn't came of not answering, being rude, but just being stubborn. He didn't went out his way to bully her or didn't fuck up the class. He just gave her a dead look and often moved out the class when things were really getting stupid.

A week was passed and Chifuyu came desperately to the only person Joel had respect for. Mattheus. While Chifuyu tried to punish Joel in her hard ways, those certainly didn't work out. Mattheus would or take the hit or would stand in her way.

Joel was his brother and not Chifuyu's, so Chifuyu had to treat Joel by Mattheus rules and not hers. He flat out said that and added that the fact she raised Ichika as brother and could treat him like that didn't mean that she could treat Joel in the way she wanted.

Mattheus told Chifuyu his secret. First you had to make sure that Joel likes you and that would be nearly impossible or you had to find a way the boy would take it that you didn't put up with his shit.

Grushavey got the message very soon and unlike Chifuyu, Mattheus wouldn't step in.

It was worth mentioning Mattheus told Grushavey that you could lecture Joel and tell him what he did wrong, but had to hold back in the punishment.

So unlike Chifuyu who would give Joel lectures and he just lifting the imaginary middle finger, Grushavey took Joel apart the day Mattheus got training in the metal claw.

He explained to Joel that this was a paramilitary organization to where respect and order were needed. Joel answered to Grushavey with his rule of conduct.

Respect me and I'll give you the respect I think you deserve from me.

That Grushavey who was just a soldier and was cast aside as soon the Infinite Stratos came to power, didn't matter to Joel.

Grushavey achieved so little bit in comparison to Chifuyu, but for Joel, the fact that Grushavey treated him with respect and firmness that reminded the boy of his father, Joel and Grushavey became very close.

Being a weapon engineer, Joel took Grushavey's ideas and work to his heart and the old veteran listened to the boy telling them how to take an IS down the best way.

For Mattheus, that was an incredible feat. That someone else than him would get that respect from Joel was impossible. Even the Hunter's friends didn't get that amount.

You could say what you want, but for Joel, Mattheus as Grushavey followed his rules and get what he thought they deserved.

Chifuyu whose feats were so more incredible didn't get that respect. Mattheus told her that she and Joel had to figure things out, but it would be on the engineer's terms, not hers.

Chifuyu was furious that she would descend to his level.

Mattheus left and turned around his head with a grin.

"You have to descend this level and get the respect or he will continue this way. You have to play his game, he doesn't have to play yours."

It didn't mean that Joel had no respect to women at all. The first pilots who gained his respect was Natasha, but that was not because she was a pilot. No, that was because Joel respected Mattheus wish and his question that he wouldn't mess things up with the American pilot.

The Gospel pilot and the Lavathenian one got to know each other a whole lot better and despite their positions and age difference (what four years can't do?), the two were gradually falling in love with each other.

Joel respected Natasha, simply, because she was his older brother's soon to become girlfriend.

While he was affronted by the idea, he admitted that his brother deserved some love and happiness in his life. He was too young to understand the whole parts and what it all did, but he understood that Mattheus needed Natasha to grow out his former life.

At one point, the woman had come to their room and she told Mattheus of her feelings towards him and was all too happy to get the confirmation he was returning them, she went to Joel.

When he got the assurance from Natasha that she wouldn't just come in his life and that she would respect the bond Mattheus and Joel have, she wouldn't step between the two.

Only to be surprised that when she told him that, she felt the young boy wrapping his arms around her neck and to see Mattheus with a smile.

Surprised, she heard him whisper. "Welcome to the family, big sister."

Mattheus got next to the two and gave her a hug as well, calming her heart.

The fact he didn't train with Tatenashi, didn't mean Mattheus neglected his physical training. Finally having a good enough reason to keep his body in shape, he trained a whole lot more with Natasha.

Her machine was one of the only ones that could keep up with the modified Lavathenian. When Mattheus used his machine, the two met each other up in the sky. He preferred her teachings above those of Tatenashi. Often enough Natasha destroyed Mattheus in their training, but he saw that as quality time.

After all, his machine was a modified X-gen unit.

When he saw her bullying Ichika, it was like she didn't take him serious. The only thing he did during his training. Ichika had loads of problems during his. Mattheus almost pitied the guy.

But about problems spoken.

Tatenashi had the biggest problems in her life with the young engineer Joel, namely published his and Mattheus win all over the school. Because neither of the two guys wanted to sign up for the pain in the ass job as Student council President, the position remained Tatenashi's. still, news got around very fast and out the academy, the news was published.

Mattheus really didn't enjoy the messages on how the low life of the Brown Hunter defeated Mysterious Lady's pilot, the best the academy had to offer.

Add insult to injury that one of his main weapons, an ultra-super deadly laser canon was called after another hunter that forced Russia on its knees. Her attempts to prank the two were counter. Granted, Joel wasn't trained to fight terrorists, he grew up between them.

He always planned ahead and the most deadliest thing to counter a terrorist isn't a counter terrorist, but another terrorists. He was trained by the best.

Sarashiki's attempt to embarrass them by published a few secrets were mysteriously replaced by her own secrets.

When she tried to delay them, Joel texted Natasha to bail them out. Another weird aspect to Mattheus and Natasha's relation was that Mattheus respected her position and that as teacher she could lecture him and treat him like a student.

Both were shy in their newfound love and both were looking what was acceptable and which things weren't. Joel came up with some ideas, what was very surprising, considering from who they came. But Mattheus as Natasha agreed to it.

Separate rooms, no shared rules, during school hours, he was a student and she was a teacher. It were some ideas. Mattheus remembered she was the representative candidate from the USA and that she had a duty to perform to her country.

His allegiance was a secret, but the Hunter had duties for the Metal Claw. When you think about them, Mattheus slowly became restless as it remained painfully silent. As an underground organization, radio silence was normal, but Mattheus was three weeks at school and he didn't get a single message from them.

Mattheus hoped from some news to get Joel informed. The boy was the scheme maker while Mattheus was the strategic player.

Separately, both were a difficult opponent, combined they were devastating.

Joel schemes competed with Tatenashi, he was strong for his age, but also fast and flexible. Double with the fact he could dismantle an Infinite Stratos in mere seconds, that is a problem.

With Mattheus as strategy maker, fast learner and underlying Joel's plans, they were one deadly duo. If you see it like that, it wasn't an amateur with a stupid engineer who was providing backup, but a strong, young man who took everything in account and his engineer who was his partner and as strong as him.

The three months training did their work.

Joel didn't join in the training, preferring to watch the two and he took notes on how to modify Lavathenian. Natasha was more brutal and harsher than Tatenashi as he heard Ichika, but at the very least, she did the same thing his martial arts teacher did. Taking him serious as a self-trained pilot. His mindset also altered.

He wasn't a soldier and most likely, he would never be one, but how longer how more his nickname as Hunter was chosen correctly. Natasha learned that Mattheus would shut down every kind of feeling and take down his foe as effective as possible, no matter the brutalness.

Mattheus felt his admiration for Natasha growing as she felt respect coming up. He slowly but surely replaced her ideas of women superiority. Give a man the right tools and you could get why Mattheus was so strong to match her.

Chifuyu was still trying to get the truth out of him, but it was in vain. Matheus declaration that Joel's kick pun h was learned from one man that got a similar technique and her contact would stay dead silent, could only mean that he got to Mattheus and taught him the trick she was last summer.

It was a little wonder for the Brunhilde that Mattheus could take down Sarashiki. He was trained by man that could match her. His fast learning by body was the most important attribute for her twenty year old student.

Chifuyu hated to admit that Joel's info on the IS was as good as hers or Tabane. Joel exclaimed that he wasn't smart, but that if you live for twelve years with pilots and engineers you just pick things up. Weeks got by and the groups started to prepare for the festival.

Mattheus didn't like it one bit, but he was forced to wear a butler's outfit. Joel had to admit, his older brother looked really good in it. He combed his hair, removed his piercings, they even covered his facial scars with some make up.

He was mainly in this situation as he promised it Natasha. She wished she didn't force her guy in the end.

Despite Mattheus appearance, he had a certain older brother aura around him. Normally, that wasn't so evident, but coupled that with his proper set of clothes and suddenly, he became the school's biggest heartthrob.

Ichika and Joel both got in a laughing frenzy as the girls swarmed around him, asking who the "new" guy was. It wasn't for free that Mattheus would dress up as butler. He felt dead and got back alive, because one Fairs-sensei got dressed up as maid.

Even Joel got a slight faint hint of red on his cheeks. How it worked out, Mattheus didn't know, but he forced to go as this. He cursed everything in the world he could think of that he sent some invitations to his friends.

They would make sure that around the world would know to what Mattheus was forced in. besides butler, Mattheus and Joel were the main responsible for setting up the stages, placing screens and looking after the lights;

Mattheus old experience was the biggest plus point the girls of class 1-1 could ever dream off. Mattheus preferred to work with his hands until they were dirty and he was dead tired than he would be serving some guests.

Goddamn his weakness to mature women. He just scarified himself for Joel. If Joel would dress up, Mattheus would never forgive himself. The engineer could place some countermeasures for Phantom Task.

Both Chifuyu as Tatenashi knew of the impending attack, but didn't inform the students, so it was sole work Mattheus and Joel delivered.

It didn't came from the Metal Claw, but his own contact that gave Mattheus some much needed intel. His employer discovered that agents would be going to the school and cause major shit. Ichika and Mattheus were two big targets.

In Sarashiki's opinion they were two sitting ducks. She forgot to consider that Mattheus came with an instant solution that would be a counter to every major shit coming from any kind of person, may that be a Phantom Task, Chifuyu Orimura or herself: Joel Pearce.

The reason why Mattheus would protect Joel from every threat even if that was Chifuyu was because he knew that was the only way Joel would protect him. Eventually, the day of the festival came. Inside Mattheus was busy setting things up while Ichika was welcoming the guests.

"Please come.. i-i-i-in … gentlemen." He said to a bunch of somewhat older, intimidating men. They grinned and walked in with one shout. "Mattheus."

Immediately, the young man stopped with what he was doing and walked to his friends. He and uncaring grin, did off the first two buttons on his vest and tilted his head. "Yo."

He greeted his old friends. "Good to see you again."

"Nice outfit, Liam." Mattheus shrugged on the name. One of his friends called him like that since his third year in school (remember Flanders. Six years instead of three years middle and three year high school)

The guy found he looked like a Liam. Mattheus didn't really care about the name so he sticked with it.

"I don't want to hear anything about the shit I'm wearing. Deal, lads?" The guys made a photo from him and Mattheus could only roll with his eyes.

"Where is Joel?" Mattheus shrugged.

"I guess with his big sister. Natasha Fairs. It's surprising how much the two get along." The four guys got an idea.

They all knew how Joel was, so if he liked Natasha, that meant a lot.

Eventually, he was taken away with Ichika by Tatenashi. Joel joined the guys.

"Been a while, kid." One of his friends lifted the boy up.

"I can smell bad things coming from that girl. What 'bout you four?"

It didn't came as a surprise that the four agreed.

When Ichika as Mattheus were getting their uniform handed by Tatenashi, it was a prince outfit, the twenty year old metal head grunted as he took it.

"Just put this on and you two come on stage." Tatenashi told the two guys. Mattheus did his vest off. He didn't like this a bit and if it came from her, she must have got it passed Joel and that meant something.

"May I ask were for."

They were both given a crown by Sarashiki.

"This is very important." Mattheus gut was killing him. This was so much distrusting for him.

"We have never seen a script." She smiled on Ichika's question.

"Don't worry you two. It will work out. This play is all ad-lib anyway. We'll give you two the directions. You two can take care of the rest. Okay, Ichika-kun, Mattheus-kun"

"I told you to call me with my last name."

With a sour look, she left the two. Mattheus and Ichika shared a look. Both weren't very comfortable with Tatenashi's ideas.

"This is going to be a pain, right?" Ichika asked.

"Yep." Mattheus texted Joel with the changes. It was a good thing he had the twelve year old punk. He was glad to have him, because later, he got a message with some more intel and with a direction, he would have to run to.

"Now let's get this started." The door closed and Mattheus as Ichika were gathered on the play with behind them some castle. They looked around and it was hard to see anything. By his thick hair, Mattheus got an ear piece muffled away by Joel. The young boy pulled his old friend aside before they entered the play.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl name Cinderella." The lights got at the two and Mattheus wished he had his hoodie or a cap with him.

Being in the public was his greatest hate.

"No, it's no longer a name." The two saw a few pictures on a telegraphic screen changing from a girl cleaning to a shoe and to a fight.

"Those who gleefully brought down swarms of enemy soldiers across countless balls." They saw her delivering a high kick.

"That's not how I remember the story." Mattheus crossed his arms.

'And neither do I.' Joel shouted in his ear. The Hunter grit his teeth for the loud voice. The public was looking at them, Mattheus looked to the public.

'Mattheus. Make yourself ready. I'll let you know, they won't be after you, but you'll have very little time.'

"The most powerful warriors of the world those who revel in utter destruction." The pictures weren't really making it easy on the two.

"Okay, this is going to be really messy. What you, Ichika?"

"Compleltley agreed."

'Don't worry. This can turn out nice.'

"The most appropriate title for those girls. That's Cinderella" He saw the five Cinderella's with swords and guns. Mattheus had a faint idea what was going to happen.

"Girls dance around, targeting the confidential date." A picture of the crown on both their heads got up. "Hidden insides the Princes crown."

"I think Tatenashi will have to explain when we get back." Mattheus loosened his neck and took a small container from his back pocket. It contained five brown and one white ring.

'No, don't attach them. Wait for my instructions and run like hell.'

Cinderella was published on the screen and the whole school erupted in fangirl squealing. "Oh shit."

The lights got back on and Mattheus and Ichika went to stand back to back with each other. "Once again, tonight, the night of the bloodthirsty Cinderellas begins."

"I take a wild guess it will be Houki and the others?" Mattheus was still the closest to Ichika as his best friend. With this thing, the girls would most likely try to separate the two and Tatenashi was in the middle of the shit.

"Really, Tatenashi will have a lot to explain when we get out this mess." Mattheus looked up the stairs and in the hallways. He cracked his knuckles.

"Just explain? It will be a lot more when we get the chance."

Rin got from the upper level with a sword. "Oh, fuck."

"That's mine!" She shouted. She launched herself at Ichika and would hit him if someone didn't pull him out the way.

"Oh, man. This is getting well out of hand." She threw three kunai at the boys who destroyed the pillar.

"You want to get us killed?" Ichika asked, who nearly dodged the knives.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mattheus hoped for an answer.

'Mattheus, run. We got this.' Joel demanded his older brother.

"I can't leave Ichika." He tried to argue with Joel as the idea of abandoning Ichika with his crazy, not giving up harem, this would be a fine mess.

'Believe me brother. I don't like this idea neither one bit. But we all have a part to play.' Mattheus grunted, but agreed. He turned to the other male pilot.

"Ichika. I'm sorry, but take this one for me. I'll promise I'll pay you back." Mattheus ran away, getting the idea of Tatenashi.

'She has set up this stage. At this point, only Ichika's harem is in, but she'll unleash all the girls for a wild chase. Crazy bitch.' Mattheus ran away. He hated this idea of letting the girls their way with Ichika, but he couldn't help it. There would be a lot of explaining.

When Ichika was busy covering the crazy girls, Mattheus ran to Joel's directions. He took the directions and ran to his directions. He got a good idea of what was going to happen.

When he looked up, he saw two of his friends and Joel. He made a smile and climbed up the wall. "Thanks, guys." The three smiled. Well, smiling, they were more laughing with his outfit. They could see the play.

"How the fuck?" One of his friends asked. They were shooting and fighting with real weapons. Mattheus patted his shoulder, carrying a look.

"You're not telling me that this is normal, amigo." Mattheus nodded.

"Do you guys got my clothes?" He asked the tree. "Waar is de rest?" **Were is the rest?**

"We zijn in de buurt. Geen zorgen, we geven je wel dekking." **They are around. Don't worry, we got** your back.

"Dank je, jongens. Hebben jullie toevallig een nieuw stel kleren? Ik voel me niet meer mezelf." The guys threw him a bag of clothes. Mattheus was true. "Jullie zijn de beste."

 **Thanks guys. You guys wouldn't have a new set of clothes. I don't feel like I'm myself.**

 **You guys are the best.**

He changed in a dark shirt, that didn't cover his arms. His secret would come out, but at this point, he would do what he had to do. Mattheus closed the black trouser, did in his piercings and took Joel up. "Wel, we zijn er vandoor. Ik hoop dat jullie van het festival genieten en wat je van info vindt, geef me het door."

 **Well, we're off. I hope you'll enjoy the festival and if you find some intel, please pass it on.**

"Wacht voor je gaat. Geef ons je kroon." Mattheus looked at them. This piece of metal. Why the fuck did the girls want it.

 **Wait before you go. Give us your crown.**

"Oké. Luister, ik vertrouw jullie hiermee. Ik hoop dat jullie begrijpen wat dat is." The two smiled. "Hey, wij zijn het."

 **Ok. Listen. I trust you guys on this. I hope you know what that means.**

 **Hey, it's us.**

"Jullie gaan me niet vertellen waar het voor is." Mattheus asked with a smile, knowing his friends wouldn't tell.

 **You aren't going to tell me what purpose it is.**

"Nee, maar vertrouw ons. Joel geeft het wel later wel mee." Mattheus glanced at his little friend and sighed. If he couldn't trust Joel and his friends, there was no hope for him.

 **No, but trust us. Joel will tell you what it's all about.**

The two pushed on his shoulder. "Ben je klaar voor de jump?" Mattheus gave a nod. "Yeah. Go ahead." They pushed him off the wall and he and Joel prepared for the fall. "Bro."

 **Are you ready for the jump.**

"I got you." The two landed in a crater. Mattheus stood up and Joel got in his neck. The boy looked at a small device.

"I got Ichika's location."

Mattheus took off with his two friends looking at him.

"Hij is veranderd, niet waar?"

 **He has changed, didn't he?**

"Ja en de vraag is. Waar houdt hij zich mee bezig? Maar serieus. Deze school. Ik bedoel. Hoe fucked up kun je het krijgen?" His friend grinned and nodded.

 **Yeah and the question is? What is he doing? But seriously. This school. I mean. How fucked up can you get it?"**

"Ben ik even blij dat ik geen Studenten raad had tijdens onze school? Wat jij?"

 **Boy, am I happy we didn't have a student council during our time. What about you?"**

His friend nodded.

Mattheus got in the clothing room. He kicked open the door revealing a crazy woman. "Joel, you believe this is a Phantom Task agent?" His twelve year old punk nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Mattheus." Ichika shouted to his older friend. He would pay back and he was glad he did.

"Sorry for the shit I left you in, but I'll promise I'll pay you back." Mattheus's rings glew.

"Who the hell are you?" The more than crazy pilot asked.

Mattheus raised an eyebrow. Normally, you would know of Mattheus as he was one of the two men that could pilot the Infinite Stratos.

"My name is Mattheus Adjzof, but maybe you know me under the alias of Brown Hunter."

* * *

And that's it. What did you think about this more than altered chapter? I told you guys that I will delete the useless pieces of the anime and I would replace them. Because I'm working for a few days and I got enough of this, I decided to let this work out.

Next time will be a fight and I got that nearly printed out in my head. But I prefer to give you guys this and I'll give another chapter later. I also got back from my volunteer job, so that's the reason why it was so late.

What did you think about this? Pretty neat right. The first part comes from my notebook when I went to Graspop. I thought it was a nice idea.

About the nickname of Mattheus, that was something taken from my own life. When I was in my fourth year, me and my best friend got acquainted with some rougher guys. One of them called me Liam and I found no problem being called like that, so I just took peace with it.

I can think about the fight and I hope I can publish it at least at Sunday. I think I'm more than happy I already got this piece of shit covered. Next is nearly done and I already got a few ideas.

I can't say anything but with what I thought out, it will be epic. Please a review and I hope it will be more than one person leaving a review.

Saluut.


	17. First job as agent

Me again. I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter and I'm sorry that I ended at the cliffhanger, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to publish it and that would be a pity. The reason why I cut up a lot from the canon was more a selfish reason, namely I didn't run my way with the canon series.

I mean? I hardly couldn't watch it nor I could use it.

And because only one of my readers got the message for coming, I decided to roll with. Thank you killjoytommy for the idea. I'll be sure to use in the next chapter. But first some good kicking ass.

It won't be just a fight, it will be also a chapter where things are getting really loose and where I'll put things up to alter things from canon.

You'll see where I'm talking about.

* * *

Ichika was happy to see Mattheus and Joel. Mattheus didn't waste time by shooting a few times at the more than crazy pilot. Joel ran under the cover of Mattheus gun while he tossed a grenade at her. It detonated on impact.

"Grrrr. You stupid brat." Autumn shouted at him. Mattheus teeth became close on each other. Nobody called his little boy like that and would get away with that.

Joel didn't like the way she called him either, so from his back pocket, he took a small hand like pen and pressed the button. From out the hold, an energy came out. The eyes of the enemy pilot went wide open and she looked in one of the earliest prototypes of anti IS weapons.

An energy knife. She shot two things at the three. Mattheus and Joel got away in the nick of time, but Ichika got glued up.

"What the hell is that?" Mattheus glanced at Ichika. His fighting ability was still low. Okay, Mattheus was not the strongest person ever to walk the earth, but at least, his skills to survive a fight with a stronger opponent were higher.

Meanwhile Chifuyu was in the control room and looked at the screen. She was somewhere glad that Mattheus was there to help her brother.

She knew that Phantom Task would attack at this time and she knew Ichika was a high target. But how could Mattheus know this attack and how could he get there with Joel after they left the game. She had questions and she would get them.

"Right now. Pilot Orimura is captured by the enemy pilot. The system doesn't recognise her. Should we let others know?"

Chifuyu nodded. The siren went off and the girls noticed. They were still looking around for Ichika.

"There is an unknown unit in the locker room. It's currently fighting Byakushiki and Lavathenian. All personal users on standby." The girls noted and deployed their units.

"Alcott and Huang. Go on patrol. Shinonono, Dunois and Bodewig. You are going to support Orimura and Adjzof."

Joel grinned as he heard the siren. He and Mattheus could probably handle a psychotic lunatic like her just fine. But he and Mattheus both hoped to take care of the pilot before the others got there. He could cover up Ichika, but not all of them. Fuck, this sukced.

Mattheus put Chasseur in his back, right next to the leather straps were Joel would normally sit. It was a good thing that White Death could be folded in, so when Joel wasn't around, it was easier to manoeuvre.

Lavathenian was a mobile unit, made for strong, but fast attacks even more than normal units. Chasseur and Goedendag, the Hunter's best weapons, were very strong, but light weapons. At least, in carrying. Not speaking about the recoil, but it was the fact they didn't use much place.

White Death on the other hand was a huge canon which limited Mattheus movements and it was only because of his hard training he had some way to work with it. When Joel wasn't around, it was more a hindrance, as Mattheus could not even fire the gun when Joel wasn't around.

The gun was just too heavy and because it was the only prototype in existence and it would take like forever if Joel ever got the chance.

A anti IS weapon was like a huge alarm bell to every country in the world. Good thing was that a lot was covered up. Mattheus still had to thank Natasha and the Metal Claw for helping him out in the shit.

Stupid things at moments.

As he was firing the several bullets towards Autumn destroying a few arms, she got only more mad.

"You little fuck. I'm going to pull off your manhood and force you to eat it." Mattheus, Joel and Ichika cringed on the exact same moment.

"Not a chance in hell, Phantom Task." Mattheus switched to his pistol. Unlike the rifle, the pistol could cover less ground, but it didn't have a bolt action mechanism. Joel put the semi-automatic back to the rifle as it ate away ammo and it was to hold back the unit.

Both knew that overpowering a unit like Lavathenian it could end up bad when Mattheus got too reliable on it.

Mattheus saw two claws coming to Joel. Acting on instinct, two bullets destroyed them, but he got knocked out by the remaining six.

"Mattheus." Ichika saw his older friend going down and being swept away. "You." The Knight was stuck on the web.

"Now I got two of the." She looked around and couldn't sense Joel at all. It was like the little punk ran away, abounding his friends. It wasn't that abnormal. After all, Autumn was a bat shit crazy woman with the deadliest weapon at her disposal. It would make less man cry.

"Well, it seems one of those stupid punks got away." Joel didn't really run away, he just hid himself and hoped his anti IS technology could prevent the crazy pilot could find him.

Ichika tried to struggle from the web. Alas, it didn't matter. He was stuck. He glanced at Mattheus.

The older male was thrown away and he got blood coming from his head. Besides that, he looked relatively okay.

"Why? What do you win from this?" Ichika demanded answers from the pilot.

"Maybe you don't know, but we're Phantom Task. An organisation meant to steal Infinite Stratos over the whole world. We were also the ones responsible for your kidnapping." If Ichika wasn't angry, he was now livid.

Those were the ones that made Chifuyu quit her match and forced her to go to Germany.

"Now sit still. I'll extract your core and we'll research it." Ichika gritted his teeth and tried to move his unit.

"Don't even bother with it. There is no way you can ever get out. It shows how weak you are. You should know. That male there and that punk has some history with us. I'm not telling you what. You will die in ignorance."

Before Ichika could react, the pilot looked up and saw Joel coming from the shadows. In one hand, he held his spanner, in the other the energy blade. Autumn blocked one of the attacks but an energy blade is made to destroy complex technology.

Joel cut off one of the arms and took down one of the others with his spanner. Autumn was now attacking with laser beams. Joel dodged by jumping aside. One got aimed at his head. He just tilted his head. Ichika as Autumn's mouth fell open.

"What the fuck?" Autumn attacked him again with her claws. Joel blocked them, put his energy blade in the arm and pulled out a certain brown pistol. With a bang Autumn was blown away. She looked up furious and saw Joel putting Chasseur Pistol back. He stood in the way of Ichika. He crossed his arms.

"Get away from Ichika or from Mattheus. If you think I'll let you fuck them up. Forget it." Autumn got back up from the blast. Her shield points were down the drain and her helmet was damaged. Joel didn't hesitate and took back the pistol. He shot at her, forcing her to go in cover.

Still, he was fighting an adult agent. Despite being a badass kid himself, this fight was over his head. Like a spider, she climbed up the walls and jumped down. Only to be met by two claws. Two brown claws.

Fear got in her body as she looked in Mattheus eyes. That guy. His look. She was shivering. She has never seen someone who wanted to kill her that badly. With a low voice, he growled at her.

"You leave him alone. You fucked up whore." He pulled the trigger and the modified AK-47 began to fire at her. He pulled back the other spears and made a chainsaw. He lifted the arm up and came back down. Autumn got away in the nick of time.

"You freaks." Her eyes went open when she saw her executioners. Mattheus had his hands on the rifle and Joel on the pistol. The two fired and the only way she could get away was by jumping up through the ground. Mattheus blinked at Ichika and gave a nod to Joel.

The boy cut the Knight loose and Ichika fell down on the ground. Mattheus offered him an hand. The boy looked up and took it. Mattheus pulled up at the other arm and pulled him up. Joel got in his older brother's back and the White Death canon came out.

"You go in and I'll give you cover." Ichika nodded and looked to Mattheus. He held out his metal fist. Mattheus looked surprised but understood. The girls often gave each other metal high fives, so he understood what Ichika wanted.

He gave the boy a soft fist bump and took his rifle. Ichika saw his two friends firing at the pilot, their shots passing them. He used his sword and flew at the pilot. With just two arms left, this was a whole lot easier to deal with.

Ichika face was in a furious grimace. This pilot. She would pay. She would get what her whole organisation has done to him. Mattheus saw the rest of the girls.

"A bit late for the party." He shouted at Houki, Charlotte and Laura. Joel was firing at the pilot with his blaster gun.

In last summer, he made a modification. Right now, White Death had the ability to be used as a HMG. The bullets weren't as powerful as the all-time blaster canon but the recoil was at least less and that was preferable if Mattheus wanted to use his weapons.

Suddenly, his instils told him something. "Mattheus get the fuck out." It was by a hair's breadth that Mattheus avoided an incoming attack.

"What the fuck?" The two looked up and saw another unit. It was a dark purple unit. Her face was covered and Mattheus had the feeling it was somewhere similar to another unit. He looked to Ichika.

"Ichika break off attack. We got another one incoming. Joel, stats." Joel took out his phone.

"Oh hell. The Silent Zephyrs. Third gen based on Blue Tears only way more advanced." Mattheus gritted his teeth. This would be a pain.

"Any way we can defeat it?" He already knew the answer but asked Joel for safety reasons. Joel shook his head.

"No, this unit is too strong even with White Death." Before the two could react, they found an attack fired at them. "Joel!"

Mattheus blocked the attack but got blown away. "Shit, shit, shit." He got caught before he landed at the ground. "Fairs-sensei." Happy to the woman he made a grin.

"Just in time, Adjzof-kun. What do you say we go out on that unit?" Mattheus nodded, more than happy to oblige. He saw how the Silver Gospel was back in all its glory.

"Yeah. Joel. What about you?" Joel pulled back to canon mode and the three gave their best attacks at the dark purple unit. Not that it really worked. Even Joel's White Death didn't do any damage to her.

"What the hell?" The unit came close to Autumn. She flew past the three, not even caring. Mattheus lifted an arm. "Don't waste your ammo Joel. She isn't here for us." Ichika joined the three and they saw the girls engaging their enemy. Mattheus put a hand on Ichika's shoulder and shaking his head. This fight had gone on long enough.

Joel looked through the sight and saw what was happening. Those crazy bitches set the unit to self-destroy. "That thing is going to blow up them up to pieces. Permission to interfere?"

"Granted." Joel blew the unit away. The power of the shot blew out the way of the girls. It was destroyed the second it hit the wall. Mattheus grinned and he, Ichika and Natasha landed. He deactivated his unit and took from his shoulder and held him under his arms.

"Joel did I ever told you how much of a genius you really are and how much I love you?" Joel grinned and hugged his older brother.

"That first one. I can never get enough. That second one. Please don't do that." Mattheus nodded and looked at Ichika.

"Something up?" He asked before he felt a fist crushing his jaw. Joel got out his arms in the nick of time.

"You deserved that for leaving me alone with those girls." Mattheus got up, caressing his cheek. "Yeah, I totally deserved that one."

In the evening.

"So the one who was getting me or Mattheus crown was the one going to become my new roommate? And why didn't we know of that?"

The sight was one of the weirdest ever seen. Five girls were sitting in a seiza position. There were six but somehow Tatenashi got away. Not far. She was lying unconscious on the ground. Mattheus, Joel and certainly Ichika felt so good to see her like that.

Mattheus was leaning at the wall. This was Ichika's play not his. Joel was currently sitting on someone's lap. That was the weirdest thing.

He was sitting in Natasha's lap. He had a huge smile on his face and Natasha could understand why this was so fun. Despite Joel's huge energetic personality, his energy that he gave around you made you feel very calm.

'Now I understand how Mattheus is so calm with him. This little kid. He's adorable.' Both she and that said kid were looking at the show.

"And what part of I don't want a girlfriend or I'm sick of being treated like a trophy did not get in your heads?" Ichika asked the five girls who were at a loss for words. Ashamed, but also sad. They were all swept away with the ideas of living with him.

Ichika sighed. "This is the last warning. When I'm looking for a girlfriend I'll let you know." Ichika partially deployed Byakushiki and destroyed the crown. Tatenashi woke up, just in time to see him doing that.

"Does that mean Ichika-kun you won't pick up a new roommate." Ichika face hid a lot of anger.

"No, it means that the roommate I have can move out. Mind you. It was Mattheus and Joel who saved my life more than once today and I find fighting alongside them a lot easier than with you. Learn this. You had the right to live with me. You played that out, so move out."

"That won't happen, Orimura. She is punished for her actions, but she still be your."

"Shut up, Chifuyu-nee." Everyone's mouth fell open. Well, not everyone's. Mattheus whistled at Ichika's courage. Joel tapped on Natasha arm to let him go. She nodded and he walked to Mattheus. His brother took him up.

"Excuse me. What did you say, Orimura?"

"He said Shut up. But I think he meant to say. Shut the fuck up. And he is in his right to speak like that. If you for one fucking change acted as his sister instead of his teacher, you would have the right to speak. But you have lost that right. If you knew of this fucked up play, you had to act then. But you didn't. You found it funny. Not saying about your sense of humour, but it's fucked up. Well, I find it funny Ichika is now talking back to you. And that he decided me and bro are going to be his roommates." Joel crossed his arms.

"Listen very carefully, Chifuyu-Orimura. If you ever pull my brother is such a stupid thing without his consent or mine, I will make you regret being born. Mattheus made it very clear I'm off limits. That's for him the same. To who he belongs that is his decision. And I'll back him up. He's my brother. We can decide how we treat each other. Not you or some fucked up heir from some stupid clan. Don't ever pull such a stunt." He walked away, leaving Mattheus.

"He's right. Have you for once acted as his older sister, then I wouldn't have to take up the role of older brother. That's not my role for Ichika. But if nobody doesn't do it, I'll play in. Listen to me. Next time, you plan something like this. I won't hold Joel back. Even if it results in my dead, you don't fuck around with him and by extension me. Joel. That reminds me. How did you know of the crown?"

Joel made a sheepish smile and went with his head behind his neck.

"Well, when you were changing. The lads texted me that Tatenashi planned the whole thing. So I made a plan and went up with a counter measurement. Look, Ichika. I have no problem with us becoming your roommate, but I think that we might have a problem." Mattheus walked to his younger brother and sighed.

"Joel, what did you do?" The young boy looked up and shrugged.

"I've given your crown away." If Mattheus was angry, what most older siblings would be, he was hiding it very well.

"To who?" Mattheus remained calm and his face was more like expecting this to happen. Joel just pointed to Natasha who took out the crown. Mattheus looked to her, surprised and back to Joel. Suddenly, he lifted the boy up.

Everyone was expecting him to hurt the engineer but he didn't. Mattheus made a sigh and was very calm. "Next time, kid. Let me know what you plan." Joel nodded.

"But now we need to make a plan on how to deal with this. Ichika, you're fine with just Joel being your roommate." Ichika nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll give your bigger stuff later. Now, his PJ's will suffice. Are you fine with that Joel?" Mattheus put the boy down.

Joel walked to Natasha. "If you allow me to stay over with you and bro every now and then, would that be a problem?" He asked flatly at the IS representative candidate. The woman smiled and ruffled at his hair. In the times she spent with him, he became her sweet little brother she always she wished she had.

"No problem. I'd be happy." Joel smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek. He then left while passing his brother. He put something in his hands making Mattheus make a rare smile.

"Unbelievable how considerate and subtle you can be." He shouted at Joel who left with Ichika. Mattheus put the box in his pockets while looking at Joel.

"For you my brother. Anything." Joel and Ichika left with Natasha behind them. Mattheus gave her a signal to come behind her.

"Let me tell you all something. Especially you two, Sarashiki, Orimura-sensei. I have messed up things with my little sister. I now get a second chance to do things right with Joel. Don't have the gut to stand in. You might be so much greater than me. You might be the upcoming of the Sarashiki's and you might be Brunhilde. But there is something you two messed up. The heights you achieved are maybe something I can only dream off. But I haven't done something you two did. I suppose I won't have to tell you. But let me tell you this. It's not because you have fucked up things with your little siblings you have to force me to do the same with Joel. My sister died protecting me. I have a chance to do the same with Joel. Maybe, you should talk with your little sibling. Me and Joel don't speak so much, but we understand each other with unspoken agreements. Do something with that." With that he left them.

It was true. Despite anything they achieved, both Chifuyu as Tatenashi were slightly jealous on the way Mattheus and Joel were brothers.

* * *

And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I did it a lot. I don't know when I'll update again, but the point is that I'm glad I could do so much in a short time. I was really hyped for this chapter. And I hope you guys liked it.

Next time. Ichika's birthday. killjoytommy, your idea for Mattheus present for Ichika. Thanks for that. It really helped me out thinking what I should do. Thanks for that.

What did you think of Ichika's, Joel's and Mattheus lecture at the end? Pretty neat right. I have not put up what Joel gave to Mattheus, but you just need to think like this.

Natasha and Mattheus clearly feel a lot for each other and both are at an adult age. Joel is young in certain subjects but at other points he is a lot older. If he would put up his older brother with his more sooner than later girlfriend well, you can guess.

For next time. I'm thinking of doing something small with Mattheus and Natasha, but nothing M rated. Hey, we're getting close. I nearly covered half the second season and things are getting wrapped up fast.

Like I said last time. What I can use, I'll be using. What's stupid, I will leave out. I mean. Cecilia's attempt to cook or the time the girls wanted to protect Ichika by killing with Ichika, I won't be using that.

I think I will let Mattheus and Joel carry out a mission or receive details. Or I'll make a date with Natasha. Meh, I'll see for later. I mean. The second season is not that great. And with the novels, sorry. I'm not going to bother with those.

Oh and I will make this message. I'm glad you guys like this fic. I notice on the reading and on the favs and followers that come every time when I update. But guys. This shit doesn't write itself. I told you guys before.

We drive on reviews. Reviews are what keeps us alive on this. I can make larger chapters and I can write better stories. Because this isn't even cutting close to what I can do. The point is that I get demotivated, because I know you guys won't be reviewing this in the end. So why should I work hard?

It doesn't matter for you guys if I pour ten thousand words or four thousand. It doesn't matter what get out. So sorry for the guys who actually hope that I'll improve in writing, but sorry. I work for payment.

A review doesn't have to be long, but it's still the thought that matters. So please. A bit more reviews would be nice. From all my readers. Otherwise I'm just going to drop this fic. And with this, I'll be dropping the hackers fics and other ones. And I go back to the ones that work out.

I spent hours on these chapters, making and thinking.

Making a review isn't that long. It won't even take ten minutes. This? I'm writing for maybe six hours, spread over two days. Think about that. And if you guys want to read more of me, but you don't want to review, I got fifteen stories. Read those first and then come back.

Saluut.


	18. A surprise party

Back on this fic. I'm staying at my dad's place for just one more day and besides job hunting, cleaning, helping my sister with the drivers exam which I passed after two times and testing out seven games by the Steam Summer sales. I got my work cut out for me.

But good grief. My sister and my dad got in a huge row. Pfffft, man it's like dealing with a bunch of kids. Well, not my problem.

If you're wondering why I have taken so long with updating, it's because I was stuck with a few chapters and I have been working nearly the whole week nonstop on the last chapter of To the other end of the world.

15000 words and we're still climbing. I'm going to get the 20.000 in this most likely. But because we're getting on an easy little episode, I think I can get something decent.

Speaking of which, we're at the fifth episode. This was a fanservice filled one, but I think I'm going to use it.

I have to thank two guys out there. First killjoytommy for giving me an excellent idea for this one. You helped me out big time. I owe you one. I hoped more of you guys would be so kind to give me an idea but yeah. It's like howling in the storm.

The second one is for Imperial-samaB by allowing me to use a little idea from his Ichika Stratos. Thanks for that. I owe you and if you find a way for me to repay the favour, just let know.

This story has reached the same amount of favorites as my hacker fics. It surprises me but I don't complain. I enjoy it and hope you guys will see go on.

Now this chapter will start a lot more different. About to find out in three, two, one, zero.

* * *

Mattheus woke up feeling extremely tired. If he had to guess, he never felt more tired than ever in his life.

Well, that's exaggerating. He has never felt this tired when he woke up. Thanks the God up there today was Sunday, so he had no class. Not that he would go anyway.

Mattheus felt tired, beaten, numb but more than that extremely satisfied. After he got in this school, a pheromone infested place, he did his best to hold back. Because he was too old for the students and too young for the teachers, he was stuck in the middle.

As for the students. They threw themselves at him and him holding back was nothing more than basic decency. But that was the problem. Because he somewhat forced himself, he ended up extremely frustrated.

It was not that abnormal. He would take care of it, but there is nothing more embarrassing than your roommates finding out you were relieving yourself.

So with this night, he did even more. He lost the count of how many times he and Natasha were connected but he could only say he enjoyed it. To the fullest. It was nothing more than their hormones working on each other and Joel's little gift wasn't even needed.

Mattheus smiled. It was clear he and Natasha had deep romantic feelings for each other. What started as a little flirt soon turned in this. Mattheus loved the way she messed and teased him. But on this night, she began to see him as a grown up. Or more like a guy who was close reaching one.

She didn't look at his body. While trained and developed from last training, it was still covered in deep, nasty scars. She found they suited him. Mattheus just hoped she forgave him for that. The two really enjoyed their first time.

Speaking of the training. Mattheus couldn't thank Grushavey more for the stamina. Thanks to him, Mattheus could keep up easily. In the end, both were out. He couldn't feel his own legs and she lost her breath. But both felt at peace.

Hormones, feelings, lust. Much didn't matter. They were close and in love. But both had a need and fulfilled that.

Mattheus felt a source of heat coming from below. In his arms was one Natasha Fairs. She wore a simple set of white lingerie that somehow was still on her. She must have dressed after they were done.

Mattheus wasn't naked either. How his pyjama trouser got back on was beyond him, but he was glad he was clothed. He disliked sleeping completely naked.

He smiled and caressed Natasha's hair. His smile got off his face, making a sad one. Both knew that this was something to last a memory. They haven't spoken but both the IS Representative Candidate of the USA as the Metal's Claw sleeper agent male pilot knew as much.

They didn't tell each other but both knew their time together would be short now and they didn't know if there would ever be a next time. So Mattheus would do the same as in his high school. Making as many memories as he could and enjoying this life.

But for now, he could enjoy this. They would allow him to enjoy this. Maybe when all the shit has passed, he would be allowed. This happiness would be small and short so his life would be spent as much he could living for that purpose.

Mattheus felt his heat source waking up. His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Good morning, Mattheus." She told him while yawing in a cute way. "Good morning, Natasha." In this time, they could use their first names. She stretched out.

"I don't know about you but I feel so tired that I don't feel of going out of bed. What about you, little Mat?" Natasha touched his nose teasing him with her nickname. Mattheus didn't really care about the nickname. It didn't fit at all. First of all.

Mattheus was a bit taller than her or more like every other person on the school. Little Mat was just pointing at the one who gave her so much fun.

In truth, Natasha was such a tease like Tatenashi only that she wouldn't put them up so much and that she'd actually held back. Mattheus could appreciate a joke even if it went on him but when someone like Tatenashi would blow it up, well.

Mattheus had a handy anti tease package in the form of a twelve former IRA I.S. specialist.

What didn't mean that he didn't like a joke? In class, he got dissed, laughed at but humiliation like Tatenashi. Far from it.

But like her, he felt so fucking tired at this point that he wouldn't think of leaving his warm bed. He knew this kind of moments would never come so often. So now he got the chance and something to brag about with his friends he'd enjoy it.

Hey, he might be a pilot but he's a guy. He wouldn't brag about the achievement or to say he went out his way but if his friends would ask who was the girl who was so moronic to date him and that turned to be a world renowned pilot. Well, he would enjoy the reactions.

Natasha crawled up more to her heat source and she gave him a kiss. Her lips touched him and he opened his mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth and she enjoyed his taste. After a few minutes of intense tongue wrestling she ended up on top of him.

Mattheus could finally see her in all glory. She was mature. That was the only thing he could think of. Her legs were beautifully formed and on both sides of his body. He looked up to her chest. She defeated Cecilia or Charlotte but her bust was a bit less than Houki's.

Not Mattheus would care that much about it. It was just something he noticed. He smiled at the idea. Houki was somewhat old fashioned and she had such a hot body. Well, compared to Natasha, Mattheus found nothing could defeat her.

She laid on his chest while he took the blanket to cover them. "Mattheus. You do realise we can never speak of this?" Mattheus felt his head laying on the pillow. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of multiple things.

"Yes. I can't convince you to come to Flanders nor can you tell me to come to the USA." Natasha sighed. Ichika might have several girls chasing him but Mattheus was her knight in shining armour. No wrong.

Her hunter in brown clothes. It might be so many things but Mattheus would never be a Knight. His name, Hunter, was a right choice. But he was her Hunter.

"I still hate those rules. Our president." She gave a sigh.

"I don't blame him. I mean. A weapon like the IS. And if you ask why I'm in Flanders. I have lost so much in my life. I don't have a guardian nor do I have a protector. If I'd go with, I'm a living lab rat." Natasha tilted her head.

"You are no longer a free-lance agent. That was your status but you changed. I can't tell how but you did change." Mattheus nodded.

"I don't know how the hell you figured that out but you are right. I'm no longer free. I took up an order and I intend to carry that out. We both have duties to carry out, Natasha. I hope you don't mind if I don't tell you." Natasha smiled and laid down.

"So after this, we won't see each other?" Mattheus shook his head. He pushed her down and come on top of her.

"If you ever find yourself in a dangerous situation, Natasha. Don't hesitate to come to me. I'll do what I can to protect you. That's a promise." She smiled and hugged him. In all those years this was the first time someone offered to protect her.

"My Hunter."

"My Gospel."

They closed with a kiss and went on to the play. They stayed the whole day in Mattheus room and most could guess how they spent it.

Meanwhile on Joel's room.

Ichika was out for his sister so he took the liberty to make a call to their contact. As the play was over, those back home would better know.

"Yeah." He got the call from a young person. His eyes lit up and a smile covered his smile.

"Yo, kid. Good to hear from you." Joel spoke in a way they would recognise him.

"Joel. Yo. It's been too long. How are you?" Joel smiled to hear the kid speaking. It was really refreshing to find another twelve year old with the same kind of humour. Or actually, another twelve-year-old who had a decent idea how the world worked w

"Fine. The play was hectic and Sarashiki. Man, she's one piece of shit. I came up with some counter measurements but for a price. I have given Mattheus crown away. He has been with Natasha Fairs the entire night. But am I at the wrong number? Given you took the call."

"Don't worry, you're right. Bro is just out for a few days. And Natasha. Man, that's something impressive. Not too much but still. Don't worry. We got this. We have also looked up the data we got from you. Joel. Do you."

"We are not hurt and we're managing with the two of us. As for now, we don't think that PT would make an attack. Amigo, do you have anything to tell? Where is our contact?"

"He's been out and he'll come to you guys. We'll give your more later. It was good to talk you guys again." The young boy closed the call.

Joel smiled and looked out. He wouldn't see his brother the entire day, so he has hooked himself up to a video game. He took out one of the bags, revealing a gamer laptop. The thing cost a fortune but he never regretted it. He opened the game.

He had a few annoying fuck ups to shoot to pieces.

He later met with Ichika outside Mattheus room. They both heard the noises coming from the place. Ichika turned to Joel.

"How long have they been at it? I mean. They haven't left the room even once. " Ichika shrugged and looked at Joel.

"You think they'll stop?" Joel shook his head.

"Don't count on it." Ichika turned to him disbelieved. "Mattheus is super frustrated by living here. To grab on the hormones that are drowning in his body, he prefers to take care of it. I guess that Natasha is helping him."

Ichika looked a bit horrified on how accurate Joel was. Indeed, Mattheus was somewhat over his puberty but he was still a guy.

Ichika looked to Joel. "Hey, let's go grab a snack." Joel nodded.

Later that night.

Ichika got some directions from Maya. While he was following them, he got at the place. He looked up and got a dark room. Why would the Assistant homeroom teacher need him here?

"Eh, Yamada-sensei." Suddenly, five figures attacked him.

"What is?" He countered the first one and pushed her towards his attackers. Before he could react, he got attacked by a sixth one from behind.

He was put in a chokehold. Ichika struggled but wondered. Why would Mattheus help the girls with this?

Later.

He woke up, later. Strapped to a chair, he wondered what the hell was going on. Words of maiden battle start were on the screen.

"Yamada-sensei. I know you're there. What the hell is going on?"

An annoyed Maya sighed. "Ichika, you're spoiling everything." Yamada-sensei appeared with a rather revealing outfit of a cow costume. "Boo, that's no fun."

Ichika raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on?" Maya smiled.

"That's a surprise. The girls have put up a little competition. For some reason, they have gotten the permission of Chifuyu and somehow, more importantly, Mattheus."

Ichika smiled. "Glad to know that he can help me out besides being stuck in his room screwing Fairs-sensei." Maya looked a bit shocked on Ichika's words of use.

"Eh, very well. Our first girl. The lovely Houki Shinonono." The scenery of a traditional Japanese room and scenery goes on the screen. It's really calming for some reason. Ichika seems to enjoy it.

Houki wore a white kimono that leaves not too much to the imagination. She has a white dress and pink socks underneath them. For some reason, she's wearing fox ears and a fox tail. She wore some sort of bell around her neck.

"Houki?" Ichika asked.

The shrine maiden is very embarrassed by seeing her crush like that and looking at her. Despite being one of the few girls who took Ichika's message at heart and his wish to leave him alone until he goes looking for love, she can't deny the feelings of her own heart.

Luckily for her, Mattheus has talked that out with Ichika, so seeing one of his oldest friends like that, he isn't that shocked.

"Could you stop staring? It's really embarrassing." Ichika looked away. "Okay. What is this, actually?" Houki smiled.

"I have prepared a tea ceremony. I hope you'll like it." Released from his chair, Ichika walks to his long friend and sits down.

Houki poured in some tea. Ichika gratefully takes it and enjoys the drink.

"This is really good. How did you get up in this Houki?" Ichika is a bit surprised his long-time friend would go in something like this, given her chapter.

Ichika decides to go for broke. "Houki, can I ask? How did you end up like this?" His genuine smile is enough for Houki to agree.

"Well, everyone wanted to do something and I don't want to be left out. After your talk last summer, I thought this would be a nice time to reconcile." Ichika gets the message.

"Especially after the last festival." Ichika didn't care too much for the sore memory. He shrugged it off later on but it seemed like the girls still remembered it.

"Don't worry too much about it." Ichika says. With a somewhat smart look, he asks for a second cup.

Because Houki still being so nervous, she lets the cup go. "I'm so sorry. I'm just." Ichika sighed.

He pulled Houki in a hug. It gives the samurai maiden a blush.

"Listen Houki. About the festival and last summer, I said that I want you girls to stop chasing me or killing me. But it doesn't mean I hate you or anyone else. I still see you as a childhood friend. Someone who I still care about a lot."

Houki got even more crimson. "Houki?" Ichika asks his friend but she's out cold. This was a bit too much for her.

Ichika smiles and puts her down. In the stage, the girls are all glad for the fact that Ichika has forgiven them but they're jealous of Houki claiming Ichika.

After that, the buzzer goes.

"And that's the end of Houki's round. Okay, next competitor." The screen gets black and it changes into a billiard room. Next to it stands Cecilia.

"Ichika, now it's my turn." She says while giving a swift win. Ichika stands up.

"Billiards? Okay. I have played it a few time with Dan and my buds at the middle school." Cecilia sighed and moved to it. She smiles at him and the balls are placed.

"Okay, Cecilia. You can go first." Cecilia begins and the balls fly at all parts. "Very well, Ichika-san. I believe it's your turn." Ichika nods. Before he begins, he looks at the balls and cups his chin.

After that, he begins and gives it a punch. Cecilia's mouth fell open. In just one turn, he plays out six balls at one time. Cecilia's mouth fell open.

"Wow." Ichika gave her a cocky smile. "I'm pretty good at it. Practice makes perfect." The two enjoy the game. Like Houki, he gives Cecilia a similar talk.

In the end, it's Ichika's loss. His honour as a gentleman would forbid him and Cecilia respected that. So it was time for the third player.

If Cecilia's and Houki's outfit were daring, Ichika didn't know what Charlotte was. Unlike Houki's kimono or Cecilia swimsuit, Charlotte was wearing a bikini with something on her head and a tail.

"Eh, Charlotte? What is this?" He asks the fidgeting girl. "A French poodle." She tells him while showing her tail.

A faint blush got on Ichika's cheek. Unlike Houki, Charlotte has thought of this plan to become a bit closer to Ichika. Despite his acting Ichika could be very shy.

"I made some cookies for you. I hope we can enjoy them." Ichika nods, perfect timing. He was getting hungry.

Charlotte takes them out. Ichika finds them looking delicious. "Ichika, could you please close your eyes?"

A bit wary but nonetheless Ichika complies and does it. The girl leans forward with the cookie in her mouth.

Unfortunately for her, Ichika opens his eyes. Startled, he moves, making the cookie land between, you guessed, Charlotte's breast.

"Ichika. Maybe you want it like this?" Ichika is at a loss. He has no real idea on how to handle this. Suddenly a whistle goes off.

"That's too inappropriate. Dunois-san, you're out." Maya tells the girl while holding up a red card like a referee. Shock got over the maiden.

Meanwhile at the back.

"Ugh, that idiot." A Chinese girl in a red cheongsams with flowers over her body was looking at the screen. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head. Charlotte had now taken her idea and Rin was at a loss.

"Rin. Don't be so down. As far I go, I think you should go on." She looks to the newfound academy older brother leaning at a wall.

"Mattheus. That's not true. Charlotte is prettier, her boobs are bigger and she has taken my idea." Mattheus makes a shrug.

"Listen Rin. Even if that's all true, I still think Ichika will like this idea and to be honest. I think he'll really appreciate it. Besides, it's not your turn so wait." They look to Laura who stands with her back to Rin.

"Could zip this for me? I can't reach this." Laura wears a hare outfit. "Fine. Look, your ears are crooked up." Rin sets them straight up and Laura walks to Ichika's turn. Rin and Mattheus stay behind.

"Look Rin. I understand you but you girls come better to terms with him. Okay?" She nods and Mattheus pats her on the shoulder.

"Now excuse me. I'm going to Joel." The Hunter leaves, leaving Rin. While she didn't like Mattheus for telling his feelings, the girls would often go to him if they had some problem. His older brother aura must have gotten an effect on them.

Laura was standing at two boxes. "Ichika. Let's play darts." She offers him a few darts and looks at him. "You can win some nice prizes." Laura throws one and gets a few coupons out of her box. Ichika nods and does the same.

What he gets is something else. Laura's swimsuit. Both shocked on it, Maya gives some explanation. "Because of budget issues, some prices are miss Bodewig's personal possessions." Laura gets crimson on her which makes her for some reason really cute.

"If you really want it." Ichika shakes his head, folds it up and gives it back. "No thanks, Laura. Here." She smiles and takes it back. As a return, Ichika gets half of her coupons.

After that, Ichika gets a change and he walks in a room that seemed nostalgically. When he gets in, Rin is standing there with a meal ready.

"Hey, Ichika. I haven't too much planned for you. I hope we can just have an easy meal." Like Mattheus foresaw, Ichika is enjoying this.

It reminds the boy of a not crazy life he had before. Ichika sits down while Rin brings him his meal. It's sour and sweet pork with broccoli and white rice. Ichika begins on it. He didn't catch a lot of Charlotte's cookies and he really likes the meal.

"It's really good Rin. You should have some as well." The girl sits down.

"I know it's not as exciting as what the others have planned but I still hope you like it." Ichika nods. "Peace for a change can never hurt." The two laugh and like the old times, the two are talking.

In the back, Mattheus is smirking with Joel in his back. Chifuyu notices the way he is carrying him. Mattheus' hands are in his pockets while Joel's legs are leaning on his arms. With his upper arms, he's making sure that the legs are secure. Joel most secure point is Mattheus' neck.

"It seems your idea worked out." Chifuyu is somewhat surprised that the girls would listen to this idea and agree. That he agrees is even more. But he was right. This could work out just fine.

Mattheus shrugs and looks to her. "Shouldn't you go changing?" Chifuyu sighs. This would be a pain. "What do you have planned?" Mattheus' chin goes to his bag. "That's my idea. See you later."

Suddenly, the lights go out and Ichika gets thrown away. He ends up on his back while someone gets over him. He looks up and in a very revealing outfit, one Tatenashi Sarashiki aka former roommate gets over him.

"Hey." Ichika tenses up. Although he has his times, he still has problems with handling her. "Tatenashi-san?"

Like a cat, she begins to lick herself. "Hogging all the cute girls all to yourself. That must really stroke your ego, Ichika-kun." Not liking this one bit, he pushes her off.

Not being defeated, she gets back up. "Hey, there is someone who I want to introduce you to." She crawls back up. "She's a little quiet but she's very cute."

Ichika's eyes got in his back of the head. "Please. Just get of me. I'll do whatever you want." Before she can react, the lights go on and something is pressed on her head.

"Didn't we ask you to stop fucking around?" She hears the words and jumps out of the way. She looks up and sees Mattheus and Joel standing. Ichika makes a sigh of relief. If his harem would find him, they would be sure to hurt him.

Tatenashi jumps back while taking out her fan. Mattheus had a large knife in his hands. It clearly is a European model. It has a somewhat shorter line and the handle is a bit simplistic. Suddenly, a bang goes off and Tatenashi jumps away for the shotgun.

"Very well, Ichika-kun. We'll talk later." In an elevator she goes up.

"I now officially hate her guts." Joel proclaims. "Amen to that." Is Mattheus reaction. He offers Ichika a hand.

"Thanks for showing up you two. What's with the weapons?" Like on handle, Ichika looks surprised and sees Mattheus sitting on a knee while offering the blade. Joel turns the shotgun around and offers it to Ichika in a similar way minus the kneeling.

"What is?" Ichika didn't know what his brother would have planned but he was surely surprised.

Mattheus smiles and looks at Ichika. "Hey, girls. Is it okay if I tell him?" The five girls come out and give the Hunter a nod.

"Happy B-day Ichika." Mattheus says while Ichika looks surprised. "Come to think of it, today is my."

The five girls nod. "Yeah. We thought of this way to make up and to give a nice birthday." Houki tells him while Mattheus makes a grin. "I and Joel didn't want to dress up so we decided to make you some weapons. This is a European blade. From a Flemish Hunter to his Japanese friend." Ichika smiles and takes it up.

Despite being inferior to Japanese swords or knives, in a master hands, anything can become a weapon. Ichika takes the double barreled shotgun from Joel.

"Thanks guys." Ichika looks to the two. "The best is yet to come but that is a surprise" Ichika gives Mattheus a fist bump while the gong goes off. "Everyone. We still have one last segment." Everyone looks surprised, Mattheus only has no idea how this will work out.

Suddenly, from down the ground. A maid appears from it. Mattheus has no idea how but he wanted to know why Chifuyu was wearing that while holding an ice-cream. The five girls look really surprised.

"Chi.. Chifuyu-nee." Ichika could only stammer. "Don't say a word. If you do, I'll kill you."

Ichika quickly obliges. "Open your mouth." She begins to feed him.

"Mattheus must have already told you but happy birthday, idiot little brother."

On the cafeteria.

"Happy birthday Ichika." Everyone says while Ichika sits down.

"Really you guys shouldn't have done something like this. But I enjoyed it. Now, Mattheus. What's with the Knife and the Shotgun?" Mattheus is leaning at the chairs while having his arms crossed.

"Well, Ichika. They aren't just normal weapons. Joel?" They look at the Irish Street Punk. "Indeed, Ichika. I can make it so you can use those on Byakushiki. We both were thinking of a great idea for your birthday and because both aren't really dressed ups, we decided this would be the best." The two smiled on Ichika.

"Everyone I have really enjoyed this. Thanks." The five girls smile at Ichika who stretches out. "Now if you don't mind. Time to party."

Later that night.

Mattheus and Natasha walk back to their room. His arm around her waist while hers around his neck. Both were looking at each other and smiling. Joel's present was up but that wouldn't stop them.

Outside Ichika looked to the sky. "This has been crazy. But isn't it time you show up?" Out of the bushes a person appears. She has a petite figure. Ichika looks at the face. "Chifuyu-nee?"

No she can't be Chifuyu. "Wrong. I'm you Ichika Orimura. To become you, I have to kill you."

Ichika's hand went to his back. Time to try out the Hunters present.

* * *

Holy fuck I crapped out that chapter fast.

I haven't thought this would become still so long. Still, I'm happy with what I have done. If you're wondering why I have taken so long, that was because I was a bit caught up. I still hoped liked this fic, although I admit this wasn't my best. Most likely, this will be my only update in the coming weeks till the twenty-second.

I'm back at my old man the twenty fifth.

I know this is rather sudden, but if you want me to write a lemon, give me a call. I'm housekeeper and you just can't write a good lemon during day time. That week, you can expect a few new chapters.

For that lemon, you can ask of the hackers in my other fics. The reason why I put in here is because I know that the guys who are reacting to my hacker fic are also reading this. For the guys who don't know what the hell, I'm talking about, check out my hacker fics.

If you want me to write a fic of Natasha X Mattheus. I'm open for experimentation.

Saluut.


	19. A rainy day

Openings song: Starset My demons

I had to repload this chapter as it couldn't be read anymore. Sorry for that.

Sorry if I forgot the openings songs, things just went very fast. This song is very fitting and I think some guys would find an Easter egg in this.

I'm sorry for the really fast crapped out chapter but I was having a day that I just spent a day long writing and it took a lot for me not to update.

And I'm done with the last chapter of To the other end. We're going to have a rewrite after this story. And I'll promise you guys you're going to have a ride.

This is beginning look good. I got ten thousand views on To the other end and nearly five thousand with this.

Man, I need to look up what I should do after this. There is a poll, it contains info of this fic.

I wanted to write yesterday but I was too damn tired to put a word on paper. I was completely beaten around seven thirty. I couldn't even play a game.

The good thing is to know that Fate Hackers Ichika of the Rebellion was updated two days ago.

I'm also sorry for the silence the last few days. I was at my mom's place and I don't have a lot of time to write there. Nor it is comfortable.

I have also released some side projects, namely a Tomb Raider and Far Cry crossover and a High school DxD with an insane protag. Check it out if you want.

But enough blabla from what I've been doing. This fic is coming with just six more chapters to a close and I put a vote on my profile. You decide what I do. I listen to my fans. I already got one idea.

As for this chapter, this will be altered from canon. In the anime, the only decent thing was that Ichika was attacked by Madoka and he was later protected by Charlotte and well, no plot.

I have been thinking of something else and that's what we're going to do. This will be a more of breather.

Let's begin.

* * *

Ichika was a bit shocked of what he saw. A girl, maybe reaching his age was standing in front of him.

That wasn't the weirdest part. This girl. She looked so familiar. Like Chifuyu.

But she always said that they didn't have family. That their parents abandoned them. But that were their parents, she have never said something of a sister.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked but his instincts were ready for an attack.

"I am you, Ichika Orimura. For becoming myself, I have to kill you. I am Madoka Orimura." Ichika gulped. The way she spoke. It was so familiar to Chifuyu. It looked to Chifuyu when she would be angry. It was only dark.

Darker than Chifuyu.

"Are you the Silent Zephyrs pilot?" He asked her, his hand going behind his back, making himself ready to pull out his new toy. He didn't know how it worked but hey, he played enough video games.

"Yes." She pulled out a pistol. The same time Ichika took out his newly received shotgun. The shotgun was in white color with some brown parts on the sides. It resembled a sawn off single shot one and Ichika had it in his right hand.

Madoka's eyes got wide open. Her brother's IS didn't carry any firearms. Her teeth clenched. Why would her sister give Ichika a gun?

"Where did you get that gun from?" Ichika smirked.

"A gift from my older brother." Even with everything, Madoka was still stronger than him. So he had to play this cool.

Very cool.

"Your older brother. You don't have an older brother?" Ichika grinned. He closed his eyes and opened them.

"I do have one. Not going to tell you who." Ichika pulled the trigger making a bang. Madoka moved out of the way. She took her gun up and aimed at him.

Luckily, the reloading of the shotgun went rather quickly. Joel has given him some shells to bail him if that was needed.

Ichika got the shotgun back to fire ready to see Madoka jumping at him. She had a short blade in her hands. Ichika was right handed so this would be rather difficult to block with Byakushiki. Luckily, he reminded himself of what Mattheus has given him.

He took the Hunter's Knife and blocked his, supposed, little sister's attack. She jumped back, looking at him. Ichika put the shotgun on his shoulder with his right hand and the knife turned pivot in his left.

"Where did you get those from?" Ichika made a dark grin.

"I told you. From my older brother. Now, we can attack or you better run before my friends get here." Madoka attacked him again. Similar to him, she had a knife in her right hand and her pistol in the left one.

The two clashed, both taking out their guns. Madoka pointed at Ichika's head with her pistol while she felt something pushing on her middle. The shotgun. Her eyes widened.

In the hands of a master, everything that the master can control can become a weapon made on destroying the enemy. In the hands of a fool, everything that can harm is very dangerous.

She jumped back before Ichika pulled the trigger.

She made a summersault, avoiding the two bullets to hit her. She got back at her feet and got Ichika at her, his knife in a pivot hold, slashing at her. Madoka went to stand at her hands and gave a round kick to destroy Ichika's attack.

The young boy knew that she would be planning something like this, so he narrowly avoided the attack. He took up the shotgun barrel and used it for a counter. He grinned when the gun's end got at her face. He pulled a shot and a second deafening blast sounded over the school.

Madoka set back and felt a sharp blade at her end. She looked up and saw Ichika pointing at her forehead. "What are you?"

"Chifuyu Orimura's imouto." She launched a smoke grenade and the smoke blinded Ichika. When it cleared, his "sister" was nowhere to be seen.

"Chifuyu-nee's imouto?"

Mattheus and Natasha weren't quiet. The teacher made it VERY clear that no girl had the right to lay a hand on Mattheus. Which for the Hunter was understandable.

He and Natasha. Well, their relationship really changed. Despite reaching his twenties, Mattheus could pass for a seventeen year old. He looked boyish for a few parts. Not that he cared about that but it was annoying.

Every time he wanted to get close to a girl, they found him a plaything. That was since he was an actual boy. They found him cute and adorable but they didn't look at him like a guy.

It meant that girls would give him affection but they hardly took him serious. Coupled that with his late blooming and growing up, it wasn't easy for him.

It sometimes ate him if Natasha looked at him as her guy or that he was just a plaything to throw away later.

He experienced that so many times that he really wanted to know how she thought about him. Natasha could feel that at some points. She wanted him to open up at that but never found the right time.

But it seemed like fate got a right idea when to do.

Natasha had a meeting in the city. It was about the international teachers of the academy with some other important players. Mattheus and she could both thank Joel for covering up their love life. They would hate it to be controlled by the high ups pulling the strings.

Luckily it was over before her brain really cracked. It was mind killing to say the least. Unfortunately, it began to rain outside and it changed to a huge storm. She haven't taken an umbrella with her and when standing in front of the gate, she regretted that.

In all of a sudden, she heard a whistle. She was surprised. The tune was the Price of a Mile. Mattheus had introduced her to Sabaton. She wasn't an avid fan but she found them likable.

Mattheus came out from the rain with an umbrella under his hands. Despite the horrible weather, the young man didn't seem bothered opening the umbrella. He smiled and looked at the young woman.

"Mattheus, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked dumbfounded but pleasantly surprised that the young man had made the trip for her.

The young man smiled and looked at her. "Well, I decided to pick you up. The whole school is in some kind of uproar and I decided to check on you." Natasha tilted her head.

"What kind of uproar?" Mattheus gave her a pleasant smile.

"The kind we both don't want to get involved in." She got the hint.

Still, she was surprised that the young man would come in the terrible weather just to give her an umbrella.

"Are you okay? I mean. It has been a terrible storm and you're standing fine and dandy." The man shrugged.

"I got used to it. My jacket and clothes are enough for me to keep my body dry. Let's go back home."

Natasha smiled on the response and she nodded. "Yup." She opened the umbrella and both started walking home.

She under the given umbrella of her not boyfriend and he with just his jacket. The two were walking home. She looked around and began to understand why Mattheus had refused to share the umbrella.

Around her, men were forced to walk without them or even to support women walking under them. Natasha looked at the young student who had his hands in his pockets. She could see him shivering. She shook her head.

The reason why Mattheus has given his umbrella to her was to avoid getting beaten or shit out.

This gender thing. It seemed like fun first. Girls getting the first choice in everything. That's what she first thought. Oh, how she enjoyed the men having to wait for her.

That they got away with everything while the boys couldn't do anything back.

Now, she understood the dark side of it. Despite Mattheus being a pilot, he was still a man. And that gender wouldn't do too many good for him. She sighed.

At least. If they would become serious, she would treat her guy in a good way.

Mattheus looked up. The clouds were getting more dark. "Let's make sure we get back in time."

Natasha looked up and gulped. These dark clouds. A storm was growing in power.

The two began to speed up the pace and ended up at the monorail.

The message was less than hopeful

By the storm, no transportation will be done between the island and the city. We apologize for the discomfort.

"Discomfort. Great. What now?" Mattheus wouldn't admit but these clothes were getting cold. And he hated being sick. Natasha sighed.

She had no real idea as well. Both looked up and they had the idea that the storm would only grow worse.

"I'm afraid we'll have to spent the night in a hotel room. If that's okay with you." Mattheus bluntness and state of fact was surprising her but it made a point clear.

The entire night walking around was also no option. So the two set out to find a place to stay. Luckily for Mattheus, Natasha's Japanese was a lot better than his.

The two had been going on but it proved no easy task. The hotels closer to the academy were all fully booked by the large amount of visitors that were in the city by the meeting.

Eventually, they ended up at a large flat. Awkwardly, they looked up. The meaning of this hotel was very clear.

Mattheus as Natasha were both VERY uncomfortable of spending their night there. The options they had. Well, they were closing in. Mattheus looked at her and had an apologetic smile.

Natasha mimicked his smile.

"You aren't considering to stay here?" She asked despite knowing his answer.

"I'm afraid we don't have much room for other options, sensei. We have walked through the entire town."

Natasha sighed. Mattheus was starting to shiver. His clothes had taken all the water they could carry. So she must have come with another argument or she could nurse him.

"Fine. Do you have enough change?" Mattheus nodded. While not receiving a fund from the government like most cadets representatives candidates had, his employers of sleeper agent paid him enough.

The two got in the room. Mattheus paid while hiding his face. The old man behind the desk didn't look up and gave them the keys. The two sneaked in and both got in their room.

It was a room you could expect from this kind of hotels. A large bed with enough goodies around, making it clear where it was used for. Mattheus was NOT feeling comfortable.

Of course, he and Natasha were close and they have done it more than once. But even so, the two have never guessed they would end up here. Outside, the storm was brewing. Both walking in the room.

Mattheus's hand went in his pocket and he took out a somewhat military phone.

"What's that?" Natasha asked. She put away the umbrella and looked at her crush.

"It's a phone Joel made for me. We better call them to tell them we're spending the night in a hotel here." Mattheus connected the boy.

"Mattheus. You had me worried sick." Joel spoke through the phone.

"Joel, it's okay. The monorail is cut off by the storm. Me and Fairs-sensei found a place to stay. Do you mind telling Orimura-sensei I'm not coming this night." Joel sighed.

"Fine. Chat you later, amigo. I'm tell them as soon Ichika is back." Mattheus closed the phone and looked to the girl.

"You didn't tell him we're sleeping at a place like this?" Mattheus sighed.

"Joel wouldn't think anything bad of it but you know how the rest of the girls are? Remember Maya barging in our room when we were… you know."

Both blushed crimson on the reminder. She fainted on the sight. Mattheus was just done and was taking a breather to start again.

Mattheus leant back. "Natasha, if you don't mind. I'm going to use the bathroom to change clothes. Not that I want to be rude but my clothes are a lot more soaked than yours." Natasha nodded and let the man go. He got in the bathroom and undressed himself of the jacket.

Even his shirt was soaked. This would be a pain to get back on tomorrow. He hoped they could dry the entire night. He took the trouser out and walked to the shower. He put his clothes over a heater, hoping they would dry up soon enough. He enjoyed the warm water healing his ice cold bones. He closed his eyes feeling his body heating up again. He stayed in the shower for at least twenty minutes.

Normally, he didn't stay that long in it. Last time he did was when he was working on a part time job and the bus drove on, leaving him to wait for an hour. Motherfuckers.

He got out the showers and went to the bath. His head clutched down. What was he doing here? Yes, Natasha was his lover but she was also his teacher. She was the Representative Candidate of the USA.

It was bad enough the two screwed each other but the fact was that if the USA found out what he was, Mattheus would die an accidental death.

Not that he could even blame the guys who would pull the stunt but they would still kill him.

Mattheus looked to his hands.

One good thing of the scratches. Women were starting to leave him alone. Sure, they were never that interested in him but at least, the attraction of shota con matters ceased down.

It wasn't like the fact girls could proclaim he was some kind of plaything but they were now leaving him alone completely.

"It's not easy to be my boyfriend, right?" He tensed up after seeing or more like hearing Natasha entering the room.

He looked up, she was covered or at least tried to be covered by a towel. His blush he got from the shower was now covering his entire face.

"Natasha?!" He stammered.

"Sorry. You got this wet by me and I think. Well." She didn't talk on, she just sat down and began to soap him. Mattheus had an idea she wasn't using a sponge. This was getting too much on him. "Natasha, what are you doing?"

She took him up and hold him close. Of course, he couldn't force himself of her. Despite being a guy, she was four year older and a lot stronger than him. How much he struggled, how stronger her grip came on him. He relaxed a bit and enjoyed it.

Immediately, she let him go. He breathed in and out. "Natasha?" He turned around and looked her in the eyes. She fell down and he could catch her. The two were at a loss for words and began to laugh.

She launched herself at Mattheus and began to kiss him fiercely. Well, sleep would be a thing he could get at two am as well.

Hours later.

Natasha and Mattheus laid next to each other. He had taken a few clothes from a closet. Someone must have left it behind.

They were breathless. Every time the two were together, his stamina was pushed to his very limit.

"Mattheus." Before sleep could claim his cloudy mind and his ideas, he heard his senior, teacher, girlfriend speak. He looked at her with a smile.

"Yes?"

She sighed and got closer to him. "Mattheus, I want to know. What are you?"

He wrapped his arms around her body and shook his head. "I can't tell you. Look, I'll let you know I'm not a terrorist, nor I'm a killer or hitman. But I swore an oath to keep things secret. So I'm not going to tell you and if you have used my feelings for you to just become closer to you, than stop it."

Natasha eyes shot open. She had indeed orders to seduce Mattheus and turn them to the USA. At least, without causing a major shame. For once, the purpose of just one man outweighed the pride of the USA. Belgium and the USA got cold since last century.

Natasha shook her head. "I indeed got such orders but the president asked me not to push on. The weird part is that you are a mystery. Nobody found out anything about you nor are you anywhere documented. The usual things yes but."

"What I have been doing last summer went out." Natasha nodded.

Mattheus grinned. "Listen, you're a soldier but my name Hunter is chosen for a reason. Natasha, I like you. I really do. But I have my orders as well. I'm not a soldier for a country like Laura nor I'm a member of the royals like Cecilia. I'm also no child of a manufacturer like Charlotte. But still, I have morals I want to follow. And there are things I should do."

Natasha smiled and looked at her lover. She sighed. "You do realize my president is going to try other routes if you're not going to listen?"

Mattheus smiled and cocked his head back. "Your president doesn't know who she's dealing with." His grin became wider and he shook his head. "Listen, Natasha. Your president can do what she wants but I have my orders. Besides, despite everything I'm a student at the ISA. Even my employees can't really force me. I'm only participating because I have nobody else to turn to."

Natasha cocked her head. Her look was confused and her eyes betrayed some curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Mattheus made a sad smile. "Flanders doesn't really care. They left me and Joel and so many other to rot. I hate politicians, those fucking hypocritical morons. The person who contacted me promised me that I'll be safe. You want to know what my government would do. They would cut me open, investigate me and they would sell the data to the highest bidder. Doesn't matter who that is. Even Phantom Task would be fine. And when shit hit the fan they would let their people to die."

Natasha became horrified.

"The government, the politicians, they are all pieces of shit. But the persons I'm working for. Okay, they're somewhat illegal but they're transparent. With them, I know where I stand and what my options are." Natasha shook her head and left a tear out her eyes.

"You didn't have it easy." Mattheus nodded. He had to admit. He never had much respect for politicians or generals or high chefs. For soldiers, agents and guys on the floor, yes. They risked their lives. It wasn't just joining a shady guy.

That man has protected him from being cut open the second he activated his little sister's IS.

Okay, he wasn't a good guy but at least, Mattheus knew he was playing the game open and transparent. The young Hunter didn't have a lot of options but at least, he had someone to fall back on. Besides, the promise of working for someone like that man was just too good to refuse.

"It seems you and I will always be on the other side." Mattheus looked up and pulled the girl closer. "Listen to me, Natasha. You and I, we might like seem like that but you and I fight for the same thing. To keep our people safe. We're the ones who are gifted with power. I have found a way, you found another. But we are not enemies. Nor my country or my organization is in war with your country. True, we're rivals but not enemies. We both want Phantom Task out."

Natasha gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What would happen if I tell everyone that you screwed me?" Mattheus got up and pushed her down. But not in the soft way.

He forced her down and pushed his arm beneath her throat. "Don't. If you dare to use that. You and I both agreed. Using yourself as honey trap. Sorry but that's low." He let her go and pushed his lips on hers.

"I really love you, Natasha. Please don't take my feelings that lightly." She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips back at him.

The two began to kiss each other and it didn't take long before they ended up at the bed.

Natasha wondered while the two were at it.

'He would make a great father. I don't know a lot of child caring but he seems he knows how to handle children."

Next morning.

Both woke up, late. The two have forgotten how many times the two were at it.

Natasha had Mattheus sleeping on her chest. She smiled and pulled the young Hunter in a hug and kissed his forehead. She had never seen such a side of him.

She made a sigh and looked at Mattheus. He was twenty and his boy looks weren't that far away but he clearly made an impression on her. He would stand up to her and showed how he could act a lot older than she expected him to be.

She had never imagined but Mattheus knew in what kind of game that would be played. But instead of bowing his head and would fight and stand up. That made one thing clear. No matter how strong he was, he had some kind of person that would fight with him.

He had allies and Natasha knew better than to mess with him.

She felt a stirring at her and saw Mattheus yawning. She looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning, Mattheus."

"Morning, teach." He said while admiring his pillow. "Can't we stay here and go on the whole day?"

The girl sighed. Her lover has made her more sore than ever.

"No, we can't. Let's go home." He nodded and they began to dress themselves. Both were tired of this night but they knew they would have a full day.

Luckily, it was early and despite both catching a few hours of sleep, they could go on this day. Mattheus pulled over his sweater on his head and was glad it was dry or as much you could get. Natasha got dressed in her own clothes and followed him.

He lead her out the door and the two walked back in peaceful silence. The storm had raged over the city and both were glad that they spent the night in this place.

The city was what you would expect of a storm. Small pools were all over the place and the smell of wet trees and stones were all around. Mattheus pulled up his hoodie.

When the two got at the monorail, they weren't spot or noticed by anyone.

The train got quickly, as expected of the ISA. It might have been early in the morning, around seven am, but at the end, the two found one angry Chifuyu Orimura.

"Morning, Orimura-sensei." Mattheus greeted his homeroom teacher in a casual way.

"Good morning, Orimura-sensei." Natasha spoke to her senior in a more respectful way than her boyfriend.

"Fairs, Adjzof. Where have you two been last night?" Mattheus tilted his head.

"Wait, didn't Joel tell you?" He remember asking his young engineer to tell Chifuyu that he and Natasha couldn't come over.

Chifuyu shook her head. "No, what should Pearce tell me?" Mattheus pinched his nose. "Orimura-sensei. After the shit got real at this school, pardon my language, I decided to pick Fairs-sensei but the monorail was on a lockdown by the bad weather. I asked Joel to tell you."

Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"I haven't heard anything from him." Mattheus got angry. "Fuck that little kid. Well, it was late and we couldn't come over. Sorry."

The Brunhilde clenched her teeth and looked at Mattheus. He was one of the least problem children and wouldn't lie when shit got real. Before the three could talk anymore, a fourth person joined them.

"Joel." Mattheus growled. He walked to the young engineer and lifted him up. "Morning, Mattheus."

"Nothing morning, Mattheus. Didn't I ask you to tell Orimura-sensei that I would come later?"

The young boy scratched behind his head. "Yeah, about that. I tried to contact her. The problem was that the keys are with Ichika and that fucking moron didn't come home last night."

"What do you mean, Orimura didn't come home?" Joel looked at Chifuyu and lifted his arms. "He didn't come home. What else can I say? Last night, he spent somewhere else." Chifuyu got a bit ticked off.

"Oh, this explains a lot but Adjzof. The monorail is made to withstand a hurricane. A storm like this wouldn't do that much." Mattheus put Joel down and walked to his homeroom teacher.

"Sorry teach but I saw that the monorail was on a lockdown. Wait. Joel. Do you have an idea where Ichika might have gone to?"

"To the Student Council President. Wait, Mattheus. I think that I saw her moving to the monorail after you left." Joel trailed off. The pieces fell together.

The young Hunter looked at the two women. "Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Chifuyu had an annoyed expression which didn't spell anything good and Natasha was angry. Mattheus on the other hand scratched his chin.

Joel climbed his older brother back. "I guess that I don't have to draw a picture about this?" Chifuyu walked away. "Consider yourself lucky this time, Adjzof. I have to talk with her. I'll see you two in class."

Mattheus made a grin. "Did you forget, Orimura-sensei? I make my own luck."

The homeroom teacher left the three. Natasha sighed.

"I had a lot of fun this night, Mattheus. I have to go and prepare my class." She gave him a peck on his cheek.

Joel looked at his guardian and shrugged. "Let's go to class, what about you, brother?"

Mattheus smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." The two left for the class.

By what Joel judged, Ichika was last night at Tatenashi and she had seized him. It was a pity for the Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk that they couldn't see the punishment.

Little did everyone know that things would shake up big time in the coming days. Mattheus checked his phone and looked up the message. Seems like his employers got a job for him.

* * *

I'm back everyone. How have you guys been holding up? This week I'm spending at my dad's place. Sorry if I took so long but I really couldn't write last week. Things got a bit wrapped up.

I'm sorry if you guys expected an action full chapter but that will come later. This was a complete original work. I told you guys, what I can use, I will use of the canon series but an episode of disappearing panties or a cooking / poison attempt, no thanks.

I have a few things I gotta say.

One. I have finished my last chapter of To the other end of the world. I don't ask a lot but if you like this, I guess that will also be to your liking. There is also a reason why I want to finish this before I'm going to start the rewrite. It also depends. I'm a bit sick of writing so many and pouring so many energy, times and creativity in my works as what I get out is too low.

Two. Fate Hackers. Ichika of the Rebellion published a new chapter. It's a really well written out story and despite being dark, it's a really good one.

Coming week, I'll be working on this fic and others, like Kyrati in ISA.

When I'm starting the rewrite, I don't know.

I got nothing else to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to stick around. Please review this.

Oh, one last thing. I'm not going to change what I'm writing. I'll continue my hacker fics and other works. I'm not going to change the concepts because a lot of guys on this site are incest lovers. Sorry for those guys, but I'm not jumping to start on that work.

Look for other writers for that. I'm writing what I want to write and what I think is the best to publish.

Saluut.


	20. Problems before a storm

Opening song: Starset. My demons.

Told you guys I wouldn't take so long this time. I'm glad to be back and I'm full on writing my stories. I'm now home till Thursday.

I have been thinking for an original chapter around Cecelia's cooking but for now, I'll be mixing the canon with some own events. I'm glad to have two new followers and favourite on this story. With this, I have the same amount of followers and favorites as on my hacker fics. It really makes me question a few things. But hey, it's up to you guys. I put a vote.

It gives me the courage to go on writing. I have been chatting a few times with a few other writers. If you don't write what the masses want, it's often hard to get reviews or support.

Still, I don't feel like giving up and I encourage other writers no matter who they are to keep on writing. There are guys who know who I am talking and I'm telling you guys this. For you and for myself.

We made it to this point. We have written so many chapters, so many words, so many thoughts. What would it bring if we just give it up now? Nothing.

We would lose everything we fought for. It would be easier to give up but what would it do to us? It's better to keep writing and not giving up.

But enough about encouraging, we're getting close to the end's final. I hope I can wrap things up before my sister and old man get back from London. But if it doesn't. Well, let just say there is a reason why I made this my summer project.

Oh and two things I want to say.

One, you can expect a lemon most likely this night.

Two. This week, I'll be working on Kyrati in ISA.

* * *

In an engineering room, one lone bluenette was working on what appeared to be a modified Uchigane model. While touching the panel, the young girl saw the move. Still, from what was she did, it was far from perfect. She left the room after closing down, not noticing her sister.

Tatenashi got time to check on her. She was still sore from the punishment she received from Chifuyu. The Brunhilde was pissed on the way Tatenashi toyed with the boys. While she could get away with Ichika, Mattheus was another story. The young man was one thing but Joel was something different.

She sighed and looked to the sky. She had asked her mother to reveal information of the Brown Hunter and the young engineer that was his companion. Still, her mother couldn't find any information. And Mattheus didn't look like he would talking very soon.

Next morning.

Mattheus was sitting with Joel in his lap, going over the coming lesson. Luckily for him, Chifuyu and most of the class got used to Joel. Well, used was a lot.

He looked up and saw one person entering this room. A person that wouldn't normally be there. "Yaho, Adjzof-kun, Pearce-chan." Kaoruko Mayuzumi, Vice-President of the Newspaper club. A second year with blue eyes and brown hair. Mattheus looked up and leant back.

"Yo, Mayuzumi? What's up?" He asked in a laid back tone. He finally got a bit more used to school life once again.

"Well, I got a favour to ask you." Joel looked up. With a quick glance, Mattheus made clear that he had to be calm.

"What is that?" She sighed and got an apologetic look on her eyes. "Well, my older sister works in a publishing company. And I wondered if she could interview you two as your IS's are not only personal but unique."

Mattheus looked to Joel who got back at his own work. "Sorry, Mayuzumi. Joel doesn't like interviews. Makes him a bit uneasy. So sorry. Why don't you ask Ichika or Houki?" The girl looked at the two, chatting.

"Why not? Thanks, Adjzof-kun?" Mattheus nodded.

"No problem. I'm very sorry that we couldn't go." In truth, if Mattheus would go, he could slip a lot and he wasn't interested in losing his life. He worked on his computer and focused back on everything. He got the mission details from someone a few days ago. He had to go and get the intel.

That intel would contain more information about his mission. After that, he could find out more about what he should do. Joel noticed his older brother losing interest in his work.

"Mattheus, is something up?" The young man shook his head, waking back up.

"No, sorry, Joel." He messed with Joel's hair and smiled at the young kid. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Joel grinned.

If his brother was tired, it could only mean that Mattheus had been going up all night.

They looked up and saw Mayuzumi explaining it to Houki and Ichika. Of course, Mattheus had some idea how it worked. He wasn't really fond of the ideas of becoming a celebrity. He had been enough in the light for his life.

And in his line of work, that didn't fit.

Joel worked back on the lesson and they could just see Chifuyu scaring of Rin to her own class.

"Well, I'd like to begin the theoretical lecture regarding the most effective methods and how to keep your distance in close combat." Mattheus grinned and looked up. There was no way he couldn't use it.

Later on.

Houki was practising her kendo while Ichika was sitting looking at her. Ichika threw his head back on. "Ichika." Houki asked her long-time friend snapping out his stupor.

"Sorry, Houki." She looked at him in concern that was hid well. "Is something wrong?"

The young boy shook his head. "No, it's just that. Never mind. About that interview. What do you think?"

"I'm not going to do it. It's against my policy to let myself be put on display like an object." Ichika pondered with a grin.

"I had an idea you would say that." Well, he didn't really mind about it.

"Yaho, thanks for waiting." Suddenly, Mayuzumi popped up.

"As a thank you, you'll get a free dinner invitation to this three-star restaurant." Ichika had an idea Houki would now agree.

"I guess we're going to do it, now." Houki nodded. "Indeed, thank you for this."

Mayuzumi was relieved. "Thank you. It's a big favour. Enjoy it." The senpai left.

"What was about your policy?" He asked while trying to hide a smug grin. "I'm just flexible."

"Flexible, huh?"

Meanwhile at Mattheus.

He was walking down the street alone. He requested Joel not to come. It would attract too much attention and he wasn't willing for that now.

It was just picking up the intel and moving the hell out.

He had his earplugs in, a dark hoodie pulled up covering his eyes. He closed his eyes, enjoying the music of Starset. He recently discovered the band and he enjoyed the pace. While Sabaton, Dropkick Murphy's or Bullet for my Valentine were his more preferable music sort, it could never hurt to have some variation.

He got at the location. It was in the darker parts of the city. Not that he really bothered. Even if he refrained from using Lavathenian he still had his brass knuckles. He also felt his Makarov. He got one from Grushavey when he left.

Besides usual close combat training where heavy psychical training was necessary, he got also trained in using guns, specifically sniper and pistol training.

While Mattheus would prefer to work with assault rifles or shotgun, he understood while he would get trained in training using those two. After all, his IS's best weapon was based on that.

He knocked at the door. It was a house like most.

Dark, small, not noticeable. If you weren't looking for it, you would have overlooked it. He guessed that this was the way they played it in this world.

He turned off his MP3 player and saw someone removing the upper bar. A hostile "Yes?" came out.

Mattheus hands got in his pocket and showed a badge. The door went open.

"Welcome comrade." Revealing was a guy, not even three years older than Mattheus. He carried an assault rifle, Mattheus best guess was a modified AK. Not an AK47, wood was lacking for that. But Mattheus walked on.

"Sorry, I'm late." He looked in the room. Like he would expect, a lot wasn't revealed. Just a house going down by the time.

Mattheus followed his host. "Come with me."

The English didn't carry an accent, which indicated for Mattheus that he ended up at a safe house of his original employees instead of a Metal Claw camp. Mattheus picked that up while training.

While Metal Claw often picked soldiers from the Middle East or Eastern Europe, his employers were often Western Europe.

He got in a basement and saw the door going open. It wasn't a real training camp but more a large research place.

The Hunter raised his eyebrows. "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

An older man turned around with his normal expression. Relieved to see his soldier back.

"Good to see you, Mattheus." The man gave Mattheus a hand.

"Excuse me, sir. But what are you doing here?" The man grinned. "Well, I got my reasons. By the way, Mattheus, I heard you have been screwing Natasha Fairs?" Mattheus got a bit flustered by the blunt statement.

"Well, yes. I, actually." The man laughed it off, relieving Mattheus. "Don't worry, I'm not the one to talk. Look, I have a mission for you and Joel." Mattheus leant back at the computers.

"Straight to business, I guess." His contact smiled.

"No rest for the wicked. Look, you need to this work for just a while. After that, we'll see how it works out." Mattheus nodded. He swore an oath and signed. He has never broken his word and would not begin now.

"So what is it?"

"Just your typical work. Get in, grab what I want you to grab and get back out. That's all." Mattheus nodded and got the files. He began to read.

"When does this need to be completed?" The man grinned.

"Easy on this. I want you to wait and carry out your mission only when I see fit. When the time is right?" Puzzled by his employee, Mattheus stammered a bit.

"Eh, sir. What do you mean?" The man grinned. "Listen, Mattheus. There is going to be a tournament, and I need you to be on the lookout. Only when things settled down, I allow you to go and carry out."

The young man was shocked that the man would know of that. But he learned that he shouldn't be surprised. The employers were big players in this game. He knew better than to piss them off.

"Sir, before I go. Do you have any orders for this tournament? A partner. I mean. You might have an idea what I should do. I hate working on a leader but if that's the case, I follow him." The man shook his head.

"No, you can pick whatever partner you like. But I advise you to look out Mattheus. Has someone noticed your line of work? What you have been doing?"

Mattheus made a shrug and an uncaring expression of his face. "Not really. Natasha began about it but I shut her up. As for the other pilots, I believe they didn't pick up what I have been doing. Orimura-sensei. That's something else."

He noticed his contact tensing up.

"What do you mean?" Mattheus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sir, it's impossible for me not to hide anything from her. She'll pick up something up."

The man smiled. "I would expect nothing else. I know Orimura and it's impossible for me to hide anything from her. Look, as long it's not pressing, I would go on. Keep your eyes open in the field. Phantom Task is just the tip of the iceberg."

Mattheus tilted his head and saw Joel's best friend. "Hey, kid." Mattheus got on his knees and gave the boy a fist bump.

"Hey, Mattheus. Joel not with you?" Mattheus made an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, not this time." The boy shrugged. "I wish I could go out myself. But instead, I'm stuck at this place. For fuck sake, this sucks. I hoped I could see Joel again. Then we would have fun." Mattheus sighed.

"I'm sorry, kid."

"Not your fault. Well, let's not keep you here." Mattheus stood up and messed with the hair. "Sir, I'll be taking my leave."

"Good luck on your mission. Oh wait, you don't need it."

"I make my own luck."

Someone else could learn from that.

'I got this gift from my older brother.' The voice of her own rang in her head. 'Not only an older sister but now an older brother. It seems I got more problems to kill you.'

"M, I'm coming in." M or Madoka if you want tensed up. She saw Squall entering. "Could you explain the unauthorised contact, Orimura, Madoka?"

The girl was quiet in her bed. "I don't care if you're Madoka Orimura. Any other thing?"

Suddenly, Madoka was lifted up by Squall's IS. It didn't really work. Around Squall, the Silent Zephyrs drones ready to fire.

"Your reflexes are still good." She let the petite girl down.

"Right now, we need M as Phantom Task to steal countries Infinite Stratos. That's all."

Madoka was defiant of the death threat. "That's my intention until I settled the score." Squall smiled in a cruel way.

"Settled the score? With who? Ichika Orimura?" Madoka snorted. Her brother was no real threat. She could kill him so easily.

"Him? I can kill him anytime. No." Squall's smile got a bit thinner, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Then, I guess it's about settling the score with Chifuyu Orimura?" Mentioning her name around Madoka was as good as signing your own death note.

Squall brought her arms under her breast in a cross. "Since she has no longer an IS, she can't be that much of a threat." Good thing for her that her reflexes didn't die.

Madoka attacked her, making her jump back before Madoka could even get close.

"Don't underestimate me. You're no match for her." Laughing, she got back up.

"I guess so. M, I'm getting some sleep before our next mission. Lie low until your next mission."

Madoka really didn't feel like agreeing but it would resolve the shit coming up.

"Fine. But. You're holding something back right. Something about that guy, Mattheus. I suppose you have secrets of him." Squall face was in a cruel smile.

"Indeed, he and I got some history."

Ichika walked back from the interview. In his head, the memory of yesterday was ringing up. 'Who are you?'

'I am Madoka Orimura.'

'Chifuyu-nee's imouto? But we don't have family.' Speaking of family, he saw Mattheus who just got out his room.

"Mattheus." The young man got a smile on his face. He was happy to see Ichika back.

"Heya, Ichika. How was your date with Houki?" The Knight got a goofy smile. "Well, it was nice but embarrassing. Hey, Mattheus? I have a question. If you don't know of family, you might have, what do you do?"

Mattheus tilted his head. "What ya mean, Ichika?"

The said boy leant at the wall. "It's… Oh, nothing. I'll see you around." Mattheus left the room.

'As far I go, Ichika only got Chifuyu. But still.' He sent a text to his contact.

The next morning.

Mattheus was glad his contact got him a message of this event.

"The entire school will be participating in a tag-team tournament designed to improve the skills of each pilot with a personal IS."

Joel clenched his teeth. This was going to be a pain. He hoped he could be allowed to fight alongside Mattheus.

"Many IS' have been hijacked around the world." Unwillingly, Mattheus thought back to the Silver Gospel. Chifuyu could put another way to it.

"Even one of ours was targeted during the cultural festival the other day." Ichika sighed and got down. He still was in his debt towards Mattheus about that. Mattheus found he already repaid the debt.

"That is why those of you with a personal IS must improve your level of skill. That is all." Joel looked around the class. Cecilia, Houki, Laura, Charlotte, Ichika and Mattheus.

They had the most personal users of the first year.

Mattheus saw Ichika being taken away. He himself had other things to do. Joel followed his older brother. After they reached the teacher's room, Mattheus knocked a few times.

"Yes?" A red haired teacher opened the door.

"Is Orimura-sensei present?" The Hunter asked in a casual tone. The woman nodded and passed Chifuyu.

"What do you want, Adjzof?" Mattheus gave her a soft smile.

"I just want to ask. Orimura-sensei. Is Joel allowed as a partner?" Chifuyu sighed. This was going to be a headache. "Let me look it up, you and Pearce are both very abnormal players." She closed the door and Mattheus left. Joel tapped on Mattheus hand. The older boy looked at him.

"Ten to one Ichika is getting problems." Joel asked his older brother while walking behind the man.

"Agreed." Mattheus got on his knees and Joel got on his back.

"Okay, where do you want to eat?"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. When I started this, things were just shaking up. I think I'm going to overthink a few things.

Next chapter will be also a bit like this as there isn't too much I can't use. But at least, there are things I can use. I'll try to write on.

About that above, I'm serious. I'm going to write on Kyrati in ISA and if my energy allows me, I'm going to write a lemon.

Just grabbing a late snack and then on the work.

Saluut.


	21. Older siblings

Openings song: My demons by Starset.

I don't do this update because I felt like it but because a good friend of me asked me do it. I could also spend more time on this fic but because you guys don't feel like reviewing this story, I have decided to work first on another fic and then on this.

I apologise for the guys who got the message and review this story regularly. There are eight guys who I own a lot. The others of you, not so much.

I'm fucking sick of you guys. And I'm not kidding. I spent half a year on this fic. I have never seen it grown to this size. It has twenty chapters and nearly hundred thousand words, making is my second largest fic.

I can't help but feel angry if another fic I haven't worked on for three months and I do just one minor update for one day and the amount of feedback is escalating.

I know this is a different section and that I got a decent amount of reviews, favorites and followers. It just pisses me off that despite the amount of time, work and ideas I pour in this, it still isn't enough for you lazy fucks to give me a review.

I can also drop this fic. Just stop with it. And I can drop the hacker fics as well. I mean. Why should I work on it if you guys don't have the decency to leave me a review? You enjoyed this work and then you close it down. Like you guys don't care.

When I was done with my driver's exam, I decided that I wanted to work on this. I wanted to work on this fic because I liked it. And if I look back at it, I wonder? Why the fuck have I done it? I spent two fucking months on this fic. Working on while I could do so many other things.

I work not even one full day on another and my mailbox is full.

The same with my hacker fic. I'm sick of it.

If I have to learn that you guys can't even spent five minutes writing down a few short words in the review section while I spent easily a day writing these chapters, I'm going to stop with the regular updates.

Then I'm only going to work on the fics that are rewarding for me.

That's all.

You guys are warned.

* * *

I have around one week I can write. The coming weeks will decide on what fic I'll be working.

And it's not just this fic. If I stop working on this, my hacker fics won't continue as well.

Mattheus walked with Joel in his back to the cafeteria. Joel plugged on the head of his brother. "Hey, hey. Mattheus. I have a question." The young Hunter stopped and with a low hum, he waited.

"What's that, Joel?" The youngest resident crawled on the neck.

"I was wondering? Why don't you ask Ichika as your partner? Or Natasha? Why me?" Joel was actually surprised his brother would come to just not asking Ichika.

Joel felt Mattheus' shoulders going up. "Joel, are you serious? Ichika. Despite the fact he gave the message, the girls will still be fighting for him. So let him decide. And Natasha isn't allowed. She is teacher, did you forget?"

The engineer forgot that. He was just so used to see Mattheus and Natasha all the time that he actually forgot that Mattheus was a student and Natasha a teacher. So he got more used to the fact Mattheus would be asking her.

But hey, it would be fun. Just the two. He and Mattheus didn't spent too much time. It might sound weird but Mattheus and he were normally always together.

They would work on Lavathenian or they would go out for a day but since they came to the ISA those days became scarce.

It wasn't just the fact Mattheus spent time with Natasha but also that he and Joel often got separated on later hours. So these days that they would work on the IS and that they would spent training. Joel would cherish those.

Because if the events were going to turn out another way. He and Mattheus wouldn't have any normal days.

When they got in the cafeteria, they ordered an extra-large pizza with chicken, bacon and barbeque. They sat down and began eating. They were starving.

"Joel." Mattheus asked between a bite. "Have you… swallow… any idea on how to improve… chew… White Death?" Joel put up his hands and ate the pizza piece before answering.

"Well, I have been working on a design. Ironic." Joel made a snicker and Mattheus held in a grin.

"It will make White Death not so bulky, with a lower fire power but with less recoil. It will also be easier for me to handle and we can switch more to fire modes. The pro's outweighs the cons. It will be easier for you to use that way with Chasseur. I also got an idea for the pistol." Mattheus nodded.

"Hey, to be fair. Why did you choose me really as your partner?"

Mattheus grinned at the young boy. He put his hand on the hair and began to mess with it.

"Because as well you know me, I know you. You don't have to tell me but you're lonely with me being out. So that's why. And because you're a decent fighter." Joel smiled. "Thanks bro. Who do you think Ichika will pick?"

Mattheus smiled and took another piece. "That's up to him. But he's going to piss off someone?" Joel grinned and he took another piece himself.

"It will be up to us to save him." Mattheus nodded on the remark. "Indeed."

In the evening, Joel and Ichika were walking home. By the fact that Chifuyu had not given him permission yet, Mattheus was still open. He hoped his teacher would give him more information.

"Ichika." The Knight looked to Joel.

"Have you picked your partner?" Ichika shook his head. "Not yet. I suppose Mattheus already did. Pity. We work well together."

Joel smiled. "Bro asked me but we didn't have permission yet." Ichika scratched his cheek.

"Wait, Joel. You're not a pilot." The boy smiled.

"Yeah but Mattheus can't use White Death without me. And if we're fighting we're fighting as two persons. It's something unique on the unit." Ichika understood.

"I see. I still haven't thought about it." Joel counted on his fingers.

"We got you, Mattheus, Rin, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi and one in the fourth class."

"My little sister." Ichika and Joel both tensed up. They turned around to see one Student Council President standing.

Both haven't forgotten the shit she pulled last time and they were both wary of an attack. Joel made himself ready to use his spanner and Ichika was eager to use his shotgun again.

"Easy you two. I did not come here for a fight. I have a request for you Ichika." Ichika calmed down.

"That is?"

Tatenashi sighed. "I have a younger sister. She is the one in class four. Her IS was delayed because of your IS, Ichika-kun. I want to help her but we don't have the best relationship. I want to ask you to ask Kanzashi-chan to become her partner." Ichika tilted his head.

"Well, it would solve my problems with the girls and why not?" Joel got easier as well.

"And why are you asking this?" She might not came to them to fight but Joel didn't trust her.

"I want to help my sister without her knowing. Ichika, like you and Houki-chan, she's constantly compared to me. And that weighs on her." Ichika shrugged.

"Sure, I'll ask her. Goodnight." Tatenashi made a smile.

"Goodnight."

The two boys got in their room.

"You do realise that's going to bite you back." Joel asked his roommate.

"Indeed but it's better than choosing of those girls." Ichika told his roommate in a deadpan way. "I can't imagine how it would be if you had to pick one of them."

Ichika made a deadly glare. "Don't joke about that."

The two boys went to bed while Mattheus and Natasha were in their room.

Breathlessly, Mattheus laid next to his lover.

"Where do you get the stamina from?" He asked her while having a red face. Natasha smiled and laid on him.

"I have my reasons. Oh and Mattheus? Why did you ask Joel to become your partner?" Mattheus looked at her.

"Because you can't fight or can you?" Natasha shook her head. With that reason, Mattheus went on.

"Also because Joel gets lonely easily, I think I own him that. And because he is the most mature partner to choose from?" Natasha smiled and gave him a kiss while pinning him down.

"You do realise you're talking about a twelve year old kid?" Mattheus shook his head.

"No, I'm talking about a twelve year old former IRA IS engineer specialist. And even so, Natasha. Be fair. If you compare the rest to him, who is the most mature?"

Natasha had to give him that fact.

"Mattheus, you can do what you want but I need compensation." Mattheus looked at the clock. "Okay, you win. But I want to have at least six hours of sleep."

He couldn't win this fight against Natasha so this was the best idea.

Next morning.

Ichika went to visit the fourth class while Mattheus stayed with Joel in the room. He closed off the path to the other girls.

"Where is Ichika going?" Houki asked while looking at Mattheus. The young man smiled.

"Ichika is going to ask Kanzashi Sarashiki as his partner. Now, I understand you're all mad but." He stopped and his look harshened.

"For one time, act as mature people for fuck sake." He walked to his chair while picking Joel up. The four girls at who it was directed gulped and one girl in the second class got a chill in the spine.

Ichika got in the room of the class. Looking around, a few girls gathered around him.

"You're Ichika Orimura, right?" The young boy nodded.

"Yep, I'm looking for Kanzashi Sarashiki." The girls passed and pointed at a young girl sitting in the corner of the room.

She took a sip from her drink while working on her pc. Ichika walked to her.

"Yo, Kanzashi, right?" The young girl looked up, unfazed by the casual greeting.

"Yes, Ichika Orimura, is your name? What do you want?" Her hostility was growing.

"I was wondering. Could you team up with me for the tournament?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"No." Ichika tilted his head. He wasn't willing to argue.

"Very well. If you want to grow up, let me know." He left the classroom and walked back to his own.

Chifuyu and he entered the room.

"Morning, sensei." Chifuyu turned to her younger brother. "Morning, Orimura. Where have you been?" Ichika smiled at her.

"Preventing problems. That's all." Chifuyu sighed.

"Very well. I guess it has something to do with a younger Sarashiki?" Ichika looked up but gave her a nod.

He had to admit his sister was sharp as always. That was even more now than ever. "Orimura-sensei."

She looked to the student. "What is it?"

Ichika sought for his words but decided to drop it. "No never mind." He entered the room after her. He went to his seat and got down. He could feel four murderous gazes on him but turned around and gave a harsh stare himself.

Chifuyu walked to Mattheus. "Adjzof." The said man looked up from his computer. "Yeah?"

"I have good news for you. Pearce is allowed as your partner." It caused a grin on Mattheus and Joel.

"Kickass. Thanks sensei." Chifuyu sighed. "It would be a pain otherwise. And don't tell me you got lucky."

Mattheus gave her a grin. "Orimura-sensei. You still don't get it. I make my own luck."

Chifuyu shook her head. "Oh and now we're talking about pains." He pointed at four girls who were ready to attack Ichika.

The weird part was that he blocked Houki's dual katana, kicked away Laura, destroyed Cecilia's drones with his shotgun and held Charlotte at gunpoint.

Chifuyu got ticked off and walked to the four. "Unbelievable. It's like I'm dealing with a bunch of grade schoolers." She turned to Joel. It was so ironic. He was twelve. Twelve years and he was more mature than most third years.

"No offense, Pearce." Joel grinned at her apology. He wasn't really bothered by it.

"None taken, none taken." He enjoyed the punishment.

The rest of the day passed by with all the girls planning to punish Ichika for being "not loyal." Cecilia is paired with Rin while Charlotte and Laura work together.

Mattheus pinches his nose. A course on how to act around males would really fit in this place.

In the dojo, Houki was training.

"I'll be merciful. I'll make sure you won't suffer a lot." Houki lifted up the sword while being felt up by behind of Tatenashi.

"Got you, Houki-chan." Shame wasn't a word found in her dictionary. Still, Houki let her go.

"You're training with a real sword." Houki let it go. Flustered by the actions, she decided to let it go.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tatenashi came up with a plan.

"Hey, why don't we two hook up?" Houki was flustered but agreed.

Unable to deny the eccentric senpai, she followed the girl. "Let me first check you up." Houki sighed.

"Very well." The scanner got over her body. Everything appeared to be normal until she heard a gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Looking over to the senpai.

Tatenashi got a surprised voice. "Your breasts are huge. I dare say, even bigger than mine." She looked down on her chest.

Later on, the two got in training while Houki was reminded of her older sister. Still, somewhere she hoped that her older sister could act a bit more like a certain guy.

Speaking of that guy.

"To the sky. See Carolus Rise." He whistled while Joel was sitting in his neck. The two had both an earpiece in and listened to their music.

Unaware they caught one Kanzashi Sarashiki. Mattheus lifted his arm. "Eh, yo." She locked eyes with him. Her glare was even more hostile than with Ichika.

"Mattheus Adjzof, right?" Mattheus gave a nod.

"I heard you rejected Ichika for the training? Why was that?" Kanzashi made a snort.

"Like I care. Besides, it's not like I can participate." Mattheus raised an eyebrow. "Oh and why would that be?"

Kanzashi gave him a harsh glare.

Mattheus tilted his head. "Listen, by giving me a stink eye, you won't resolve your problems. If this is about your IS, me and Joel can help you. He made mine IS in nearly three days." Kanzashi sighed.

"Very well. I allow your help." Mattheus tilted his head.

"I will help you if you allow Ichika to be your partner. Do we have a deal?" Kanzashi looked surprised.

"Why? You still need a partner?" Mattheus pointed with a thumb behind his back. "I got one."

Joel came out of his older brothers neck. "Yo. I'm his partner. Now let's look your IS." The two spent the day working on the Infinite Stratos. Joel kept quiet on the real reason why Ichika helped her out.

He guessed that wouldn't do any good. Mattheus and Kanzashi got along pretty well. He gave her tips and she filled him in other details. Kanzashi found him a nice chat partner. Somewhere deep below, she hoped he could be her partner. But she had agreed on his idea.

When she got back to asks Ichika, she joined up with Joel. The two were chatting on the ideas and how longer how more she really hoped he was her older brother. While he looked a bit intimidating, he was nice, mature and calm. Something her sister could learn from.

When they got to the room, the two saw Tatenashi. While the two didn't notice them, Kanzashi got in a cry and ran away. Joel left behind pissed.

Everything was for nothing. He made a call to Mattheus. They had work to do this evening.

* * *

Is it because of the weak plot line the last episodes or because I'm just that pissed I can't anything decent done, I don't know. It's also a bit hard to write all the shit. Luckily, I know what the next episodes will be.

If I ever come to that. It's up to you guys.

I posted a chapter not that long ago and the amount of reviews is just breathtaking. I'm pissed on the way how this works. On something that I'm not that serious works out that well.

It's up to you guys. Give me more reviews or I don't update this shit at all. Next time is fighting and after that, I got a mission for Mattheus which involves fighting as well.

It's up to you. And for my Kyrati fic, as long I don't get updates, I won't work at it. If I can get 170 followers in just three months, it says something about you guys.

For me it's easy. As long I'm getting reviews, favorites and followers, I'm willing to update. If that doesn't come, I'm willing to stop. Learn from it.

Saluut.


	22. Heroes don't exist

It seems my message came across. I got five more reviews on it and when we passed the 42, I promised I'd be updating this.

But before I'll let you know that, this work has fucking beaten my hacker fics. I mean. Twenty-one chapters, online for nine months. Not even ten thousand words and still more followers and favorites. One thing I can say about it.

Even if this fic was ended, I'll be working on original events. Hell, I think I'll be starting at that when I'm done covering up the second season.

Luckily, we're at a point that I can do better. I'm sorry but feelings and stuff aren't my things. So with this, I can do some fine kickass writing.

And this will be my largest fucking chapter on this story.

Before I let you guys, there is someone I like to make a shoutout for. His name is SirFrost666. The guy has a YouTube account and he makes instrumental covers from certain bands. The guy did me two big favours making two Sabaton. Namely Resist and Bite and White Death.

Can I ask you guys to look him up? That's all what I want to ask. His covers aren't orchestral but I really like them. It's just repaying a guy a favour. I hate having debts that are left open.

* * *

Joel woke up early in the morning. He as sole person knew what happened to Kanzashi. How much he hated, the young punk felt rotten inside. He somewhat knew of Tatenashi scheme and even the work around Mattheus went all down the drain. Shit.

What to do now? He saw Ichika sleeping. He couldn't tell Ichika that Kanzashi accepted to be his partner to then refuse after she learned what happened.

Fuck, he hated it.

He tried to get Mattheus and to solve things up but those didn't work either. What to do? Basically, he could storm in Kanzashi's room and tell her to grow a pair but that was out of the question. At least it was for now. A lot depended on her.

He just waited until he heard a knock on the door. He waited a sec but decided to dress in two minutes. He opened the door and saw one large guy standing.

"Sup, Mattheus." Mattheus' face described a pissed off feeling. Like Joel, he didn't feel too good about all the shit that happened. Mattheus hated it and he couldn't tell Natasha.

One part of being an adult means that clean up your mess. Something he learned over the years. Mattheus took Joel in his neck. Without even asking anything, Joel immediately knew what Mattheus was planning.

He pinched on the cheek.

"Dude, I won't do that if I were you. Let her cool of and let me go to her." Mattheus looked at him.

"Oh, and why would she listen to you?" Joel grinned at his brother's response.

"You want to know what's funny? Well, in some way with this whole fucking mess." Mattheus stopped and looked to his protégé. The look made sure that Joel understood what Mattheus wanted to ask.

"Well, Mattheus. You're not my dad and frankly I won't ever see you as a dad. So good luck with that. But you're my older sibling. The funny part was that I said to Chifuyu and Tatenashi at the play that they and Tabane could learn from you. I mean. Holy fuck. You might be a normal guy all things considered and they are so great and they achieved so much but you on the whole world knows how to deal with me, and not just me. Kanzashi, Houki and Ichika as well. You're like a little sibling magnet."

Mattheus cringed on Joel's pun. "Never use that term again, amigo." Joel smiled and nodded. "Aye, bro. But to go back to our problem. Let me go to Kanzashi. Maybe she'll listen to me. It has a higher chance than you."

The two walked to her room. Mattheus and Joel knocked on her room, getting no response. They knocked again. Mattheus noticed a soft sobbing. He sighed. One fine mess.

He looked at his watch. "Joel, I need to go to the meeting. If things clear up, please let me know." Joel nodded but Mattheus wasn't done yet. On a whispered tone, he went on. "Be on guard. From what I heard things can go out of control real fast." And with that warning his older brother left with his hands buried in his pockets.

Joel stayed behind and waited. Kanzashi had to come out some time and Joel had all the time in the world.

Mattheus got to his class. The girls wanted to shout at him but one look at him was enough to shut them up. Hell, when Chifuyu entered, she noticed in what a foul mood Mattheus was. He walked to his chair, kicked it open and sat down. Somehow Chifuyu decided to leave him.

Ichika walked to him but one look scared him off. It was partly his fault although he didn't know that.

They had to gather in the front hall. Mattheus walked alone, not really caring. He had his hoodie pulled up and his hands in his pockets. Chifuyu glanced over her shoulder looking at the man. Her eyes shot open. There was no mistake. Mattheus had made contact with them. With everything considering, she felt stupid not to notice.

Since last summer, she didn't hear from that guy and now this. Some things just add up. Chifuyu had an idea that Mattheus would never speak what she wanted to hear.

They ended up in the front hall. Mattheus looked up on the virtual fireworks. He made a humourless grin. Tatenashi made one fine mess. And the bitch didn't even know.

Meanwhile, Joel was sitting outside the door, his patience dried up. He knocked at the door. He decided to vocalise his ideas. "Kanzashi Sarashiki, if you don't open the door in the coming two minutes, I swear that I destroy your door." He took out his spanner.

"Shouldn't you be in front of nee-chan?" Joel looked up from her answer.

"Not really. I'm an engineer, remember?" He said in a softer tone. "Not a student. I'm free from that. Are you going to let me in and grow up or do you want to stay inside before I really get pissed?" Kanzashi understood and let the young punk in.

Or at least, she opened the door.

She looked at him. "What do you want?"

Joel tilted his head. "I own you an apology and an explanation. Or rather said, I owned you. With the way you're acting now, you lost that right." Kanzashi let him in.

"Please come in." Joel followed her. Her eyes were red from the tears. Joel smiled at her and she sat down on her bed. He took the other bed.

"Now, I know what this all about. And I think I know how you feel. You feel awful. But is locking yourself up isn't going to help you?" Kanzashi shook her head.

"So if you know that, why are you doing it?" Joel asked with an annoyed expression and tone. The blunette looked at him.

"You have no right to speak like that. You don't know anything." Joel grinned.

"Then explain it. That I can make a judgement." Kanzashi laughed at him, having some humour back in her. Weird if you consider everything. She was a quiet, calm and withdrawn girl. The complete opposite of her sister.

Her sister. Oh, she couldn't say but hating her was one thing.

"I can never defeat her. No matter what I do. I can't defeat her." Joel sat back. "So?"

Kanzashi looked at him in anger. "So? I can never defeat her. Always and every time I'm being compared to her. I can't be someone or go somewhere with having her on my back." She stopped and paused.

"It doesn't matter. I wish I was never born in the Sarashiki. My name hasn't brought me anything except pain and suffering." Joel walked to her.

"Look at me." She didn't. "Hey, look at me. Look me in the eye."

Still, Kanzashi looked at him.

"HEY!" Startled by the sound, she looked up.

"You fuck. Look me in the eye. Pain and suffering. You went through pain and suffering. Don't make me laugh. Just because you can't defeat her. What a load of bull. Why the fuck do you want to defeat her anyway? Why is that even needed? Even if you can't defeat her, you can still be someone. Stop giving a fuck about what people think. Stop giving them what they want. Do what you want. Fight, live and die for yourself. That's what Mattheus does. What he thought me to do. You think you suffered. You lived fine and safe. Everything handed to you. You had to fight but still. You had no giant problems. Mattheus lost his sister, his parents and by taking care of me, his friends. You have no fucking idea what it really means to suffer. And look at him. He went to hell and came back. Look at him now. He doesn't care if he can't defeat Chifuyu or Natasha or your sister. He doesn't need to. He lives just for one purpose."

He stopped and looked her in the eye.

"To take care of me and to protect me. So listen to me. Next time you're saying such shit, I'm going to drag you through hell. Now grow up, take your clothes and even if you face your sister, fight her with everything of your being." Kanzashi was shocked but stopped up.

"What?"

He avoided her slap, grabbed her wrist. Before Kanzashi could react, she felt a punch in the stomach. The pain. It was like nothing else. She looked up, clutched on her stomach. When she looked up, she didn't see a twelve-year-old kid.

She was a boy, way older than he really was. His brown eyes were burning and he looked at her. "If you ever try to punch, hurt or kick me, I tear your head off your shoulders in front of everyone. The only one who can lift his hand is Mattheus. And he has never found a reason to do in the three years I knew him." He let her go.

"Get dressed. You and I have a match to attend."

Ichika looked around. "Where is Kanzashi?" Mattheus looked at him and he made a sigh. How much he hated it, he couldn't really tell Ichika.

"Joel is working on it. Give him some time." Mattheus had no real idea how this would work out. A lot could depend on Kanzashi behaviour. If she was willing to listen, Joel would just give her advice. But if not. Joel hated to be around immature people.

This might sound stupid but Joel was a lot more mature in a lot of things. And even in the things he wasn't, he was still perceptive.

Because he knew of Mattheus

"Hello, everyone." Great, the starter of the mess was speaking.

Mattheus had his hands in his pockets, not giving two shits of taking them out.

"Today, we'll be having a tag tournament featuring personal IS pilots." Mattheus began to get eager. And angry.

"For those participating." Mattheus snickered. There were only eleven pilots Joel is not counted in. "This is a great chance to showcase their result of their daily training."

Mattheus really had to thank Grushavey for that. If Tatenashi only knew.

"For those without." The whole school, except Natasha. "A personal IS, I think you'll learn a lot from spectating these matches."

Really, why did everything of a fight had to be a spectacle? Mattheus hated that kind of thing.

"So pay attention." Mattheus had an idea he would enjoy this a lot more. The training he had were one thing but what he did last summer, eight weeks really prepped him for any kind of shit thrown his way.

"Well then, I hope this turns to be a rewarding experience for everyone. And with that, the opening ceremonies are over." Tatenashi stopped.

"Well, enough with the formalities. This is what you have all been waiting for. The match of the schedule."

They saw the matchups.

Houki was glad. She was the first one to face to Ichika. Kanzashi was written up as his partner. Charlotte and Laura's opponents were Cecilia and Rin.

Mattheus was the one with the toughest opponents. Despite Tatenashi being the strongest at the school, combined Mattheus and Joel were enough to defeat her. He hated it. She has set it up so that she would be facing Kanzashi and Ichika. She also gave him the least chance of winning.

Mattheus and Joel would face Forte Sapphire and Daryl Cayce. A second and third year. This was going to be a pain.

The Brown Hunter didn't show too much but the training he got, made him a bit stronger than everyone. He just hid it.

Now, with those two, it was a stupid thing. He had to fight and show a lot more than he essentially hoped. It was also a good thing. With the info he got, that was promising. He had maybe reasons to hold back. Suddenly, alarms rang of all over the place. Looks like his contact was right.

Kanzashi and Joel were out the room. Both in silence. She still remembered the faint pain in her stomach. She now understood why Joel stayed behind. He had given her a wake-up call.

Suddenly, the two looked up to see a huge Infinite Stratos landing right in front of them. The two were shocked to see it right in front of them.

They weren't the only ones. Both Cecilia and Rin as Laura and Charlotte had engaged themselves with the enemies. The robots were stronger and more modern than last time.

Joel cursed and shouted. Without White Death, he'd be good as dead. He looked at Kanzashi. The girl was terrified. The robot slowly but surely made its way to her.

Joel shook his head and attacked the robot with his spanner. He stopped the attack and with a few draws, he destroyed the hand.

"Get your hands off her, you overgrown kitchen blender." The robot was or insulted or programmed to take out any threats. He was thrown away by the robot. With a force, Mattheus's little engineer got on the wall.

He crashed down and coughed up blood. He slumped down. Like the robot was just programmed to take care of any nuisances, he got after Kanzashi.

Before she could even scream, someone blocked the attack. Two Infinite Stratos appeared before her. With one sword, Ichika had cut open the chest of the golem while Mattheus held it under control using the chains of Goedendag. He just glanced at Joel and the young Hunter took Chasseur and pulled the trigger.

Half of the robot exploded. The two warriors stood breathless of the effort but gulped. The robot stood back up.

"Ichika." The said boy looked to Mattheus. He had closed down his unit and went to look for Joel. Luckily, the boy wasn't that badly hurt. May it be his luck that never ran out or his body trained from a young age to take blows, he was relatively okay.

"You're…. late." He said. Mattheus knew one thing. He was alright. Joel took him up and put him on his hip.

"So what now?" Ichika asked while a bigger alarm was set off.

"More drones are invading the academy from the east side. There are about twenty. Combat instructors will be deployed in five minutes. Teachers need to evacuate the students."

Mattheus saw the drones coming. He looked down and saw the candidates struggling to keep the five remaining down.

His score with Daryl would be settled later. "Ichika, I want you and Kanzashi to take care of the drone here. And I guess Houki as Tatenashi could use some help as well." Ichika not knowing what he would do was a bit afraid.

"Wait, Mattheus? What are you going to do?"

The young man walked away with Joel going in his back. "No."

Even a blockhead like Ichika would pick up what Mattheus plan was.

"You're not going there solo. I'll come with you." Mattheus looked at him. Ichika laid down with a punch in the stomach.

"Orimura-kun." Kanzashi bowed over her partner. "Listen, Ichika." Mattheus' voice had lost any feelings.

"I say. I take care of it. You stay here." Mattheus looked at Kanzashi.

"You will fight here and I hold of the other units until the instructors get here. That will take at least ten minutes."

Kanzashi was looking at her partner and back to him.

"What do you think you are? You're no hero." Joel did not like that word. Especially not at his brother.

He ran to Kanzashi and kicked her in the face. "We're not heroes. Heroes don't exist. We're doing this because none of you have the guts to do this. You don't have the idea to sacrifice yourself. We said. We take care of those units."

He walked back to Mattheus. He opened his hands and was ready to jump. He breathed in and out.

"Joel, ready?" The former IRA kid understood that dying was a very real outcome. Still, he would follow Mattheus to hell if he had to.

Mattheus jumped down. The wind racing through his hair. "Let's get to work, Lavathenian." The brown unit got deployed and Mattheus felt the cannon on his shoulder.

"Joel, you said, you could switch its fire mode?" Joel nodded. "Yep. What do you prefer?"

"HMG! Deploy it and let's get rocking." He raced at the units. He made contact with Chifuyu.

"Orimura-sensei. Is Natasha at your place?" Next to Chifuyu, Natasha was there. Worry got in her being as she heard her boyfriend.

"Mattheus, what are you?"

"Listen." He cut off everyone. "At the arena, all personal pilots are busy with their fights. I'm now heading to the twenty others to give those kids a chance."

The silence lasted two seconds before chaos interrupted his ears.

"Adjzof. I deny that. You'll come back this instant." Mattheus titled his head.

"Okay." He said in a calm voice. "If I'm doing that, who the fuck is going to keep those golems off until the teachers can do that? You really didn't learn from last time. Let me and Joel take care of it. Natasha, can you join us up? Both our units are great for this kind of thing." Natasha looked Chifuyu who had a strong face.

She didn't even think of asking.

"Adjzof. Are you denying my orders?" Chifuyu's voice now reached the coldest depths of hell.

Mattheus, despite what you would think, didn't care.

"I am not your soldier. You cannot force me to follow your orders if I see a reason to ignore them. You cannot pull that trick. I will fight those things unless you're fine with me stepping aside but you being responsible for the death of Ichika and everyone else."

Chifuyu turned pale on that. "That was a dirty trick."

"I play by my own rules. Now, I'm going to engage them but can you set up the teachers for taking care of these monsters? I can hold them off not defeat them."

Mattheus cut off the communication and raced to the units.

"You do realise she's going to kill you?" Mattheus had to give that to Joel.

"She can try. But for now, let's go all out for a change, I have been dying to use my new powers." Mattheus smiled at the sight.

Twenty of these guys, this wasn't a threat. This was one chance to use his full powers.

He took Goedendag, spun the spear around and put it back on his legs. He took Chasseur rifle from his holster on the leg and put it on the fifth stand. The deadliest and most powerful.

"August in Black. B29's turning back." Joel picked his line.

"Prepare for nuclear attack."

Mattheus cracked his knuckles. He levelled Chasseur and aimed through the iron sights.

He pulled the trigger and a bullet flew past the robot. It destroyed one of the robots. He looked at Joel and gave him a nod. Joel began to fire and in a rapid fire mode, small but electronic bullets came out the mouth. The gun spew and spew bullets. Joel didn't let the gun go and began to fire on.

He was sweeping away the resistance. "Wohoow. This thing is fucking epic. I can't believe how much I enjoy this." To be true, Joel was enjoying this. He loved the thrilling of just destroying those robots. Whoever sent them, had to piss off.

Joel felt Mattheus moving away to come closer to the robots. With Goedendag in his left hand, he destroyed a robot, closest to him. After that, he took the modified revolver and pulled the trigger a few times. He shot to a few close, making two go down. After that, he took a grenade. He attached that to the robot and kicked the machine away. The others had no idea what it was, so they stayed at one place.

The explosion did a number on them. But it didn't really kill them. Not that Mattheus really cared. He just took up the bullet and looked to his left and right.

"Joel, can you kill the right ones? I'll deal with the left?" Joel nodded.

He pushed himself away from the man using his feet to build some distance, turning the canon and he aimed, ready to fire. He pulled the trigger and the giant cannon fired one bullet.

It hit full on one robot and the thing exploded again.

Mattheus looked at the other robots and fired again. He put Chasseur on his right shoulder and pulled the trigger.

A giant bullet scorched through the air, hitting the robot. Like White Death, the bullet destroyed the system of the robot. But it was just one clean shot.

Mattheus grinned and pushed the bolt action back. It was stupid to actually use a bolt action sniper rifle in an Infinite Stratos. It was nothing more than just a personal preference. One Mattheus allowed himself to have.

He looked to Joel and the punk nodded. Mattheus put Chasseur Rifle right next Joel. He took his Goedendag in his left hand and his Chasseur Pistol in his right.

"Ready Joel?" The young boy nodded and Mattheus raced to the units. With his spear, he trapped one of the robots in the chains.

He took his pistol and put on the head. Like what Grushavey told him, no matter how strong or powerful something is, if you have some serious heat in your hands and you aim at the head, that would stop the problem.

Mattheus grinned and pulled the trigger. He pulled the robot to him and used what was left of the machine as a shield. He grinned and began to fire.

Unlike the rifle, Chasseur pistol was something of a more normal pistol. Not a great weapon compared to Charlotte or Laura, but it wasn't the size. The output of it was unbelievable. Chasseur pistol contained around twelve bullets. Each of them had the same power as their big brother Rifle with the only difference not being able to cover a lot of distance.

Mattheus fired the gun with his right hand while feeling the cover of Joel. The guy had put the gun in sniper mode. Meaning that the bullets were meant for long range attacks.

It was maybe a good thing that Mattheus couldn't use White Death without Joel. The anti-IS master weapon would otherwise be too powerful. And Mattheus would be too powerful.

Joel felt the kickback every time he pulled the trigger. He fired at the drones.

Unfortunately, the AI had taken over and told them to get some distance between the two maniacs. Joel touched his older brother's neck.

"Wanna go sniping?" Mattheus nodded, knowing what Joel's idea was and put Goedendag on his left leg and Chasseur pistol in his holster, made on the left leg.

"On my mark, Joel!" He took the rifle and set it on his shoulder. Mattheus aimed for one robot. "The closest to us, you have him?"

"Aye, aye." Joel had the telescopic side set out, aiming through it. Mattheus pulled the trigger and the bullet flew to the robot. Like what they suspected, the robot avoided the bullets. Mattheus was counting on that.

Joel had followed the robot. Unlike most humans, they would be now more wary of an incoming bullet from Chasseur.

The robot exploded when the energy ball of Joel hit him.

Making them vulnerable for White Death. Before the robots which number was down to seven, they had no idea. Mattheus and Joel wasted no time on the distraction.

Next to the bullet flew a new energy orb destroying two more.

Mattheus and Joel were together for a long time and both became stronger in the training they had. Notably besides just hand to hand training plus gun training, Mattheus also learned something else.

It wasn't from Grushavey or anyone from the Metal Claw. It came from his contact. Much like Mattheus, his contact, who was the one who introduced him to the Metal Claw and the one who offered him a contract, that man wasn't just responsible for making Mattheus an agent for the Metal Claw.

Mattheus became a sleeper agent for the organisation of the man.

The man like Mattheus took care of a kid. A kid, that was Joel's age. The man and that kid learned from each other. But more than that, they were an unstoppable combination. They were deadly in so many ways, killers at so many levels.

From what the one lacked, the other made up.

The kick punch Mattheus and Joel used on Tatenashi was nothing more than just a move copied from those two.

If you're able to trust someone so much, you even dare to put your life in his hands, there is nothing, nothing, that could stop you.

Because of that, Mattheus and Joel both made combos. Besides their already worked out planning, Mattheus being the strategist and Joel being the schemer, this was even more. Course, they had their back to back moments but this was something else.

Instead of watching each other's back, they worked together, covering each other's weaknesses and focusing on one enemy.

This was the same thing as the Kick punch with the slight difference that Mattheus and Joel were both focusing on killing.

Mattheus and Joel both grinned and they aimed at the robots. They fired again their rifles and with just five left, the numbers got down quickly by covering each other.

The two weren't just very strong or the best pilots but from all the pilots, their machines were packed with the most heat. They had the most firepower and the strongest weapons. Coupled that with the fact that Joel accustomed Lavathenian so much that it was easy for Mattheus to pilot it. With this, it was only a reason why Ichika had so many problems with the IS.

An IS was built and made for women because men were never expected to pilot one. When Mattheus and Ichika showed up, they weren't ready for that. Joel had foreseen that and made numerous adjustment, making the IS more suited for a male.

A male and female body are two completely different things. Ichika's IS didn't have that weakness as well. Not because his IS was made meant for a male but it was based on his sisters. Not the best thing but it was better than having a complete weird unit.

The customization aside, Mattheus IS wasn't really restricted by any rules. His IS was deadly. Point. And nothing could change that.

Mattheus whipped the sweat from his head. He had underestimated himself. Clearly, he could take care of it. Joel grinned and the White Death canon disappeared back to a ring.

"Glad that's over."

The Brown Hunter laid his head on his neck. He was happy with the fight. He could finally use his training and new toys without having anyone to hold him back.

"Yep. It was…" Joel wanted to say "fun" if something else didn't attack him. Something larger. Something more deadly.

Mattheus would have been swept away by the sheer force if something didn't get him. A giant metal hand. It was large enough to keep Mattheus under control and with what he could struggle, he couldn't get free.

Mattheus looked to Joel. By whatever miracle, Joel wasn't caught. But that made the position any better. Joel couldn't get free and Mattheus' movements were limited to go for his pistol or his rifle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Maybe if he could activate his SPAS-12 or AK, the bullets could provide an annoyance.

He tried to aim with his oxygen levels going down. Suddenly, he heard a shotgun going off and the arm was destroyed. He turned to see Houki and Ichika.

Houki had thrown laser swipes at the robot, giving Ichika the second he needed to get close. The combined Yukihira and the shotgun protected Mattheus for being captured again. With just three secs needed to catch, his breath, he took out his Chasseur pistol while downloading the SPAS-12 on his left arm.

The two boys fired at the more than giant figure, destroying a lot of the robot. Mattheus looked at Ichika.

"Ichika, do you have enough energy left for Yukihira?" The Knight made a nod and took the Hunter's Knife in his left hand. Mattheus smiled at him and with the two weapons he raced at the robot. Houki didn't stop to fire and Mattheus took his pistol and aimed again.

The robot fell down after Ichika went through it with the combined knives. Mattheus was glad about that but felt his body going beyond his limits, so he fell down. With Lavathenian shut down as well.

Ichika and Houki turned horrified to the man.

"MATTHEUS!" They shouted. Joel held on the man, hoping his brother would wake up.

Suddenly, a silver shadow took them up. "I got you, Mattheus. I got you." Mattheus didn't even need to be awake. It was Natasha. He was at peace before his mind slipped in unconscious.

Later, he woke back up. He was lying in the infirmary. Unlike what most would suspect, he was just awake and he could move. It was just tiredness and shock that claimed his mind. His body was already working.

He was always like that. No matter what he sometimes went through, he could fine the other day.

He was sleeping his shirt and underpants while looking at the two other occupants. The Sarashiki sisters. The two looked up to see him. From what Mattheus could see, the two were making up. He smiled.

Why was it sometimes so difficult for girls to just talk? Mattheus smiled at them and took his clothes.

He gave them a nod and left. The two girls smiling at him. Tatenashi sighed.

She maybe could use him as older brother figure as well.

When Mattheus left the place, he intended to walk to his dorm, only to be stopped by a cough.

He turned and looked in the eyes of one furious Chifuyu Orimura.

Most persons, may they be men or women, would be afraid. Mattheus himself wasn't. he looked at the teacher and leant at the wall.

"That worried me that you're waiting at the infirmary?" Mattheus hoped to break the ice before she actually killed him.

"Pearce told me that your body was strong enough to heal fast. He wasn't lying. Adjzof. Why did you ignore my orders? Didn't I make it very clear that?" Mattheus walked to her with his hands in his pockets.

He had his hoodie pulled up and looked her in the eye.

"Sometimes orders aren't orders. If I had listened to your orders, then what? Besides Fairs-sensei, none of the teachers could fight with the machines. There were five of them and all the representative candidates had their hands full on them. I and Joel were the only ones who were capable of taking care of them. What was I supposed to do? Letting Ichika die?"

"It's a low blow to use him, Adjzof." Her tone was more growling but she understood.

"True, but it is the truth. If Ichika died what then? And look, I'm still fine, Joel is fine, Ichika is fine, we're all breathing without too many injured? That's a good thing, right?"

Chifuyu sighed. "Mattheus. When you got at this school, you were a normal guy. Not too much training, not excelling in anything. You were like Orimura with the slight difference he had some sword training. What did you have?"

"Common sense. Maybe that's a bigger attribute than anything else." Chifuyu clenched her teeth.

"I'm not an idiot, Orimura-sensei. I know damn well what my position is and what my problems are. I know what danger I can face and what can happen to me."

"You haven't followed my orders."

"Because I received orders from those that I have to follow." He cut off Chifuyu giving her a shock.

"You believe Belgium gives a shit about me? Or did you really think I would just get my unit? The reason why they aren't interested in me is because they wanted to sell me to the USA or to Germany or France or the UK to cut me open? The reason when I'm not a dissected corpse is because someone did give a shit. That person told me what happened and that person offered me something. And from that person, I take my orders."

Chifuyu looked furious.

"You're in the ISA. None of the students are belonging to."

Again Mattheus cut her off.

"Any country, organization, or group. True but I won't be a student forever. Maybe for Charlotte, there will be a solution but I rather make my own future and my own ideas before I let fate decide. That man gave the best offer I could get and I'm willing to risk anything to follow his orders. His orders are for me holy." He stopped and calmed down.

"For me, that man did more than anyone did in the last decade. He showed me what I could do. I haven't changed but if I want to live in some decent way or I want to protect Joel, I have no option."

Chifuyu looked at him. She still wanted to know more. He broke and now she had to go on.

"Adjzof. You're telling me your country would sell you?" Mattheus gave her a nod. Finally, Chifuyu began to understand. Mattheus had always been alone. Even when his parents or sister lived. He had found a way to live. That way was destroyed. He became who he was today. Not by his choice by others.

But Mattheus was no fool. He would fight and keep himself and Joel safe. Chifuyu now understood why he cared about Ichika so much. Because Mattheus had an idea that Ichika was similar like him. In a position, they didn't ask nor wanted.

And Chifuyu also understood why Mattheus now talked back. Mattheus lacked the protection Ichika had. She could protect Ichika from becoming a lab rat because Ichika was her brother. Despite everything, Chifuyu was still a big player in this game.

But Mattheus wasn't. She couldn't protect Mattheus and he would be affronted to ask.

But still.

"Mattheus, I understand you're no fool. But did you willingly let someone order you? Have you pledged to someone you maybe not even know? Why would you do that?"

Mattheus smiled at her and shook his head. Sure he was an idiot and insane but no fool. He had to look out. But maybe he could tell her.

"Transparency. The man that contacted me let me very well know what position I'm really in. He told me about dangers I didn't even know I had. But if you think I just accepted his contract, you, Orimura-sensei, would be the idiot." Mattheus had back his grin.

He lifted a phone and dialed a number. He put on his ear.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. I have followed your orders but I need you. No stop. I have your orders and you knew that this could happen. No, it's the international community. It's she who is standing in front of me. You can talk to her. Isn't that better for you?"

Mattheus gave her the phone. Chifuyu didn't trust it but took the phone.

"Hello?"

The voice surprised her to a level she never thought of. She was expecting a lot but that he, of all people, would answer. She couldn't believe. Somewhere she understood. And she began to see what happened.

"Hey, Chifuyu. Been a while. Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't shit around. I know what happened and before you go on, I gave Mattheus the orders to attack. Chifuyu, I understand you're angry on me and on him. But like he might have told you, he didn't ask for it but he understands what his problems are. I have offered Mattheus a contract. And you can't deny that. Mattheus didn't sign up for becoming a soldier or anything like that. But I can use a guy like him. You have also to understand my position. The controversy I had to bring Mattheus, a pilot, yes a male pilot but a pilot in my organization. It only worked because Mattheus accepted. Don't worry. His contract I have is only in one way. He is a hired but not an official one. And he refused to become an official. Chifuyu, let him. His life isn't the easiest and I'm willing to help him. Not because of the goodness of my heart but because I just don't feel it's right to let Mattheus suffer. Besides, Laura, Cecilia, the Sarashiki. Mattheus is a mundane kid compared to them. So leave him alone and respect his decision. Oh and I can count on you to keep me secret. Good day."

He closed the call and Chifuyu tossed the phone back to Mattheus.

"How long?" Mattheus understood the question.

"After the Silver Gospel. The man contacted me and explained it. Orimura-sensei, it's not completely legal but what else can I do? I'm not willing to give my life away for nothing but with what he offered me, I can work."

Chifuyu sighed and shook her head. She put her hand on her forehead. This was a headache. "Mattheus. Who knows what you do? And care to tell me what you really are now?"

"Only Joel. And Joel is a lot but the most honest kid I ever met. And I'm an agent. But what kind of agent that's for you to find out."

Mattheus looked at her. He had pulled his hood down.

Chifuyu crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Does Fairs-sensei know what you do?" Mattheus shook his head.

"I hoped Natasha wouldn't bring in my feelings. She had no real idea but she understands I'm not something they can take. She also begins to figure out that she can be my lover but only for these three years. That's all." Chifuyu looked at him.

"Why did you give this relationship a chance if you know this was most likely to happen?" Mattheus shrugged.

"I rather live with memories in my heart and head, that I have known better times than not having these. Natasha understands that as well. We're going to cherish this as long we can do that. And maybe, if things can work out, we can have something else. Later, after all, this. Isn't that for you the same?" Chifuyu smiled at him.

"You know. I really don't approve of what you did but I can understand and I know him as well. I think you did a good job. It's not legal like you said but I believe you. But I'm not going to tell Fairs-sensei. You'll have to do that."

Mattheus left. "I know. And that's something of being grown up."

But before he would go to his room and go to his lover, he had to make a chat with someone. Namely Daryl Cayce. Mattheus knew she had more hidden.

He didn't have to look long. He found her, just too early.

With a slight disgust, he looked at the two before Forte left. Daryl looked to Mattheus. "Oh, is there is a reason why I see you, Adjzof-kun in front of me, your senpai?" Mattheus had his hands in his pockets. He walked to her while pulling those out.

"Cut the crap." He said in a low and cold tone. Daryl gulped before she saw Mattheus had pulled Chasseur Pistol on her head.

"That giant Golem. It passed me and Joel without us noticing or even our machine noticing it. Something that big must have been hidden." Daryl gave him a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Adjzof." Mattheus got more pissed. He pressed on the trigger.

"Listen very well. I know who you are and I know where you belong to me. Let me make this clear. I have lost a bit too much but not enough for me to give this life up. I will let you know that if you have the intention to harm Joel, Natasha or whoever you think of attacking, I will hunt you down and I will kill in the most brutal ways you can imagine. This is the only warning you'll get and don't even think about asking for help. Both of us have someone out there. But mine is a bit more powerful than yours. And if you call your friends to help you, I'll be sure to carry what I have been longing for a long time."

Daryl saw him leaving. She gulped. How?

How did he find that all out? It was unbelievable. It just couldn't be. It seems someone had a grudge.

Mattheus walked to his room and knocked at the door. He walked and saw Natasha sitting in his bed. "You have something to explain, Mattheus."

The young man nodded.

"I'll tell what I see as enough." He laid on his bed. This was one fucking hectic day.

"But I'm happy you saved me." Natasha sighed and got next to him.

* * *

Sorry if I took so long. I got a few problems and I was on a holiday. But I got time to work this out. And to work on other ideas.

This is the only update for this story in this week. I'll be working on a few other fics. Mercenary of no Kingdom, En Route to a better life and Kyrati in ISA. In that order, every day, so first that and after that gaming.

But let me tell you guys, it's good to be back home.

This is the largest chapter till now and I'll promise I'll be working on more of this in the coming weeks. But for now, this is the only thing I can do. Got other stories I got to make up for. I hope you enjoyed it and stay around for more.

Saluut.


	23. A kill

Man, it's hard to write things when you're tired. Or when you're drained.

I'm experiencing the thing a bit too much. I have done some works on two different fics and I'm going to work on them. But it's not easy. I don't get why but I'm getting tired. I just can't write on.

The good thing is with this I can find a way and if I can be honest.

This is easier for me to write. It's easier for me to write about a conscripted sleeper agent that of a mercenary. Just saying.

Well, let's see if this gets us somewhere.

But we got fifty reviews. Fifty. Wow. That surprised me.

* * *

Mattheus woke up after a rough night, feeling tired and numb. Natasha really didn't take it kindly about the things he told her or the things he now hid.

It hurt but at this point, he didn't care. For him, it was something he had to do. Natasha understood him to some level but still, it didn't change the fact Mattheus didn't tell her everything. And that for some reason hurt her.

Which was stupid considering the fact that she was a honey trap to him. The point was she wasn't the one to talk to Mattheus. Besides that, he made sure that his message got to Daryl. Mattheus didn't care how much it took him. Her family would be paid for what they did to him.

Mattheus now walked to Joel's room. He had other things to focus on. His mission would now be active. For Mattheus thought about, it would change his life.

He never believed in things like destiny or fate but this would be his life. It was like his life would be decided now. He would become what his life would be.

That of a killer, a soldier, an agent.

He was twenty and he would kill for the first time. It wasn't so much the idea. He used guns before but to actually kill someone. That would weigh on him.

"Together we're brothers  
Into the darkest hours."

Joel heard the lyrics from the band.

"Forever we're standing glorious.  
Whenever at nightfall"

The young punk understood Mattheus message. The young kid knew what went through Mattheus' head. "Listen, amigo. I'm not looking forward to this mission as much you do but we have no choice." Mattheus nodded and he and Joel walked out the school. Mattheus pulled up his hoodie. This would be his life from now on. He would become what fate set out. Mattheus took a heavy breath.

Joel got in Mattheus' neck and the two walked out. The weather was dark, clouds were gathering. Stupid. This weather. It was close to Mattheus mood. He walked out with his hands in his pockets. He looked over the details.

Go to the place, find what you get and kill everyone inside. Not too difficult.

Except this was the first time Mattheus would go to kill. He sighed, breathed in and out. This wasn't going to be easy.

Getting to the city was easy, taking the monorail. Mattheus had Joel still in his neck. The young punk held his mouth shut as he knew how this was going to work.

Mattheus was quiet as well. His head was thinking. Mattheus knew that if he ever wanted to find back what was lost and if he ever wanted to know about his legacy he had not too many options. Joel had killed before but he knew that for Mattheus, this wasn't going to be easy.

Mattheus and he got off the monorail, walking to the place. He would first meet up with his contact. He got quickly at the place. He knocked at the door. The door got open and he saw two eyes viewing him.

"Yes?"

Mattheus looked at the answer. He took his badge and showed it. "Agent Adjzof. You're on time." The door got open. A soldier, maybe three years older than him, opened the door.

Mattheus walked in. The soldier noticed Mattheus carrying Joel. He didn't know Joel, so it was natural he was suspicious.

"Agent?" Mattheus got the message.

"Don't worry. I can vouch for him." The three walked in. Mattheus saw the base was still the same like before. He smiled, hoping to find his contact. But he wasn't here. Strange.

Mattheus turned to a few soldiers. "Where is he?" He asked them. The soldiers looked at each other but an officer spoke up.

It wasn't an officer from the Metal Claw but an officer from his contact organisation. That set up a few things for Mattheus. This was serious.

"He is off. He is to Kyoto. And believe us, the school going there, is the reason. Don't worry. He told us of what happened. We trained you well." Mattheus nodded. "True but I'm not still there where I need to be. Is nobody from his group here?"

The man smiled. "Well, he only took his group and the younger ones. Most of our numbers are still here. We're not fighters, we're seeking info. Those are important as well, you of all people know." Mattheus nodded.

After all, he was a sleeper agent. A conscripted sleeper agent but a sleeper agent.

"But there is someone else." Mattheus' mouth fell open when he saw an older captain walking. Joel was shocked as well.

"Grushavey." Mattheus happily exclaimed seeing the man. The soldier walked to Mattheus and lifted him in a hug.

Mattheus felt like his spine was crushed.

"Mattheus. It's so good to see you again, you little guy." Mattheus wasn't small but compared to Grushavey, yes, he was little.

"Grus… Grus.. let me go. I can't… brea." Joel begged the man. Grushavey let him go.

"Joel. It's super to see you again, little kid." Mattheus fell down on the ground while the giant captain gave the punk a hug.

Mattheus shook his head. Grushavey was as strong as ever. He got a hand offered to him. He looked up and he got a grin.

"Kravisko." Mattheus said to the young man. The bald haired man stood next to him. He took Mattheus wrist and pulled him up.

"Good to see you, comrade." Mattheus was standing on his legs.

"I can say the same thing. Good to see you again. What are you doing here?" Kravisko smiled at him.

"Watching your ass. Good thing you came here before you went to Phantom Task. We heard you did a number on those drones. Kick ass, amigo." Mattheus shook his head.

"Kravisko. If I can be honest, you guys are a better fight than those drones. Mother hell, it was actual with the training." Kravisko shook his head.

"Mattheus. You have one thing we don't have, namely a fucking powerhouse. And even so, the girls should be better."

It was Mattheus to deny.

"Kravisko. I don't want to insult you but if I compare you to those girls, you guys are hard. They, forget it." Grushavey let Joel go.

"I heard you kicked that Sarashiki. Fuck. I wish I was there to see it." Mattheus shrugged and ruffled on Joel's head.

"Believe me, Grushavey. If you have to thank anyone, I'd go for Joel." Mattheus looked down on the young boy. Grushavey made a sigh.

Time for business.

"Mattheus. We heard what happened and what you're going to do. We understand you and we know your plans are. But if you're not comfortable with the idea, we can do it. No lost ground between us." Mattheus shook his head.

His smile was a sad one.

"Believe me, captain Grushavey. I'd love to but I can't. I have to fight and this time, kill. I have no option for anything else. This is something I should do. It' something I don't just own to my sis. You guys trained me for this and well, let's see how things work out."

Grushavey sighed.

"We made a damn fine warrior out of you, didn't we?" Mattheus had to give him that.

"Yep. Thank you guys. For everything you have done for me."

Grushavey stood next to him.

"Mattheus. I got the call from your contact. When you receive the call, you'll be working for them. Don't worry. We're partners and you're already a damn fine warrior."

Kravisko walked to him and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Listen to me, Mattheus. We all know what we're going to do and we all know how the fuck it can work out. But we are what we are." The man gave him a hug.

Or more he was crushing the shoulders.

"Good luck, not that I think you'll actually need it." Mattheus' smile became cocky.

"I make my own luck."

He left the base but not without being dressed. Instead of his white hoodie and trouser, Mattheus got a different outfit.

Dressed in a black sweater and dark cargo pants, Mattheus wore one of the latest fashion designs underneath.

A small shirt resilient to the toughest bullets. It was a small shirt but in the fabric, there was a lot of metal weaved in it. A kind of futuristic ring mail if you want. It was comfortable and easy to wear. Perfect for Mattheus.

Besides his own weapons, he got a few more other weapons, namely a silent MP5 Metal Claw modified rifle. It was a submachine gun by birth but the techs back home made it possible for soldiers to use assault rifle rounds of 7,62 x 39mm.

Mattheus knew why the soldiers would make the guns like that.

Unlike the cause that recruited him, most of Metal Claw soldiers were Eastern European or Russian. The most used weapons were unsurprisingly members of the AK, Mosin-Nagant or Dragunov. Mattheus had to give the Russians that.

They damn well knew how to make weapons.

The reason why Mattheus still chose for the MP5 was because the gun was easier to use and had a better way of handling stealth kills. He also had a silenced Makarov in the back.

Using the extensive training of parkour, he moved along the rooftops.

He wasn't solo. Joel was with him. Like the man, Joel was dressed in dark clothes. He settled for a silenced M93 sniper rifle. Unlike most times, Joel followed Mattheus instead of sitting the man's back. He and Joel got at the place. A dark apartment.

Mattheus pulled up his hoodie and went to his earpiece.

"Okay, I'm there. Grushavey, you can tell what I have to do." He heard the man smile.

He, Kravisko and a bunch of other soldiers were there. The man leads the mission while Kravisko and his bunch of soldiers were to bail Mattheus out if shit got out of hand. He hoped that wouldn't be needed.

"Okay, listen agent Adjzof. We found a way for you to get in. Use the sewers on the lower levels, it should give you an entrance. From there on, you work your way up to the upper floors. Get the files. Oh and agent. I know it's your first time but no innocents. Murder everyone in your way." Mattheus nodded.

"Copy that. Ready, Joel?" The boy grinned.

"You don't call me agent Pearce." Joel remarked.

"Because you aren't, Joel." Grushavey spoke. "The Metal Claw doesn't train children. You're an asset to agent Adjzof. So shut the fuck up punk and get to work." Joel followed Mattheus who made his way down

"Touchy." The boy joined Mattheus.

Both were happy with the mask given to them. The smell was horrible. They didn't waste any time staying at the place. When they got at the place, they were in the basement.

Mattheus and Joel kept their masks on and got their way out. First was Mattheus pistol out and he looked in the hallway. When he saw nobody, he waved to Joel to follow. Joel had the sniper out his pocket and followed Mattheus.

Joel and he crept out of the place. Using the darkness, cover and everything else, they tried to do this. This wasn't Mattheus favourite part. He more preferred to go more guerrilla style. Sneak to, attack loud and get the hell out.

Joel and he luckily didn't discover anyone at the first two floors. That changed on the second one. He looked to Joel when they saw two guards. He gave Joel the signal but told him to wait.

Mattheus aimed at the head, made a silent pray and pulled the trigger. The man slumped down after a headshot. Joel pulled the trigger and shot through the head of the man. The other one fell down after his comrade. Mattheus pulled the bodies away and hid them in a janitor closet. It was the first time.

The first time he killed someone. He shook his head. This had to be done. Point.

Joel looked at his older brother and put his tiny hand on Mattheus. His grip tightened and Joel gave him a glare.

Mattheus nodded and he and Joel walked outside the place. Luckily for Mattheus, he didn't have to cut someone open. His gun did most of the work.

Joel and he got at the place. It was the top floor.

"Eh, Grushavey. Where the damn hell do I need to look for?" He heard a sigh. "Listen, Mattheus. Most likely, they'd be hidden in some safe. Get that open."

Mattheus pondered for a sec.

"Eh, I'm a conscription. Not a master hacker." Grushavey made a grunt.

"Sorry forgot it was you. Can you look up the safe?" Mattheus looked to Joel who nodded.

"Let me do it. I'm better with it." Joel cracked his knuckles and opened a small computer he carried with him. He hacked through the safe and Mattheus and he got in. Joel knew where they had to look. Good thing he had looked through the files of the other computers. Mattheus looked at the documents.

"Good job you two. Oh, fuck."

Grushavey cut off.

"You two need to get the damn hell out of there. There are hostiles coming to you." Mattheus and Joel both cursed on it. When did they find out about that?

Joel looked to the window. Mattheus didn't hesitate and gave Joel a nod.

"Permission to use Lavathenian." The Hunter asked.

"Granted but get the hell out." Joel looked to Mattheus. The boy held on to the neck. He didn't complain about the uneasiness of the submachine gun. Mattheus broke through the windows and opened his arms.

He made a leap of faith.

The soldiers in the place didn't have the time. They only saw the open safe, a broken window and they heard the shattering of glass.

"Lavathenian." It wasn't much more than a whisper but Mattheus' dark brown unit opened and they flew away.

Back at the base.

Mattheus felt his heart pumping. Even after they escaped the place, it was still a trip.

Grushavey could only laugh. "Good job. You've proved yourself to be real soldiers." Joel gave him the files.

He looked in it. The face of the old soldier got in a smile.

"This is better than we suspected. A good thing he had you with him, right Joel?"

The engineer smiled. "Thanks, captain."

Kravisko joined the Hunter.

"Are you okay, Mattheus?" The pilot broke out his stupor. "Yeah, just. It's so surreal."

The young man sat next to him.

"Listen Mattheus. I know how you feel. I had to kill someone as well. But we can't change that. We are needed. We are evil but are a necessary evil. We kill and that makes who we are. Don't change that." Mattheus looked at him and offered him a fist.

"Thanks." The soldier returned him the favour.

Grushavey joined them. "Hold on to that feeling, comrade. We kill but that's it. Don't lose yourself." Mattheus shrugged.

"It's just. How many people do I have to kill for getting back what belonged to me? Or to bring justice to my sister." Grushavey knelt next to him.

"Listen boy. We have an obligation. All of the soldiers you see, myself included having all a past. If you kill a Phantom Task agent, it's not just for yourself. It's also everyone here. Every man." His arm showed them all.

"Has lost someone of something important to him by that damned group. We can't get justice by the legal way, we'll do it by the illegal way. Fuck the fact they are women. We. Find. Our. Own. Justice." Mattheus nodded and stood up.

"Thank you."

Grushavey smiled at him.

"Mattheus, I have killed the last forty years but it's better to kill for yourself than for some stupid family." Mattheus walked to Joel.

"As long as I can keep you safe, I don't care what I'm forced to do." Joel held his arms up, Mattheus lifting him up.

"Listen Mattheus. You're my damn life line and I'm yours. We're friends, brothers, and comrades. And we will be. Let's go home." Mattheus put the boy in his neck and he and Joel left. He gave the man a wave.

Grushavey looked at him.

Kravisko joined the captain.

"You can say what you want but I expected him to break down like a puppy. He actually took it pretty well." Grushavey smiled at him.

"He is stronger than you think. I have read his files. Joel wasn't kidding. That boy is the only reason he is alive." Kravisko gave a shrug.

"I'll miss him. He makes a damn fine soldier." Grushavey shook his head.

"He is a Hunter. He told me that. He doesn't think himself as a soldier. But he likes the idea of Hunter."

Kravisko looked back to the captain.

"You believe he thinks himself as Hunter because a Hunter brought Russia to its knees?" Grushavey gave again a nod.

Meanwhile, Mattheus and Joel walked back.

His fate was set, his destiny determined. He would write his own life.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

Okay, that was different. Short one this time. I know but the point is that last week was damn hard for me to write. I couldn't why but it just didn't work.

We're closing into the final episodes. Like I promised. I'd be doing my original idea and after that, I'll make an altered one as a continuation.

It might sound stupid to you guys but I need to do it like that for another story to work out.

I can't say when I'll update again. Last week was really hard for me. It felt like I didn't want to do anything.

But that aside, tomorrow I'm looking really forward to tomorrow because then Sabaton will bring out their new album.

See you guys at next chapter and please leave a review.

Saluut.


	24. The Hunter will fall

Openings song: Stand up and Fight. Turisas.

We're at the end of my story. Like I promised you guys, we will continue this story but for my other story, I need to finish this somewhere.

So you guys will know what happen.

This story is the original ending I have planned and the ending that will continue in the other fics but after this, I will publish a second chapter with the altered ending.

But let me first say this. I haven't expected this. This fic has grown in a way I have never could foresee.

This fic has fifty-one reviews, twenty-five favorites, and twenty-seven followers. That's a bit insane. So I'd like to thank you guys. For the support, for the reviews. For everything.

Let me just say that this is a bit nostalgia for me. More than a year ago, I wrote in the same kind of chapter.

Better said, I wrote the last chapter of Crossed Paths which had the same episode. This is the same episode. For me, this is weird. It seems like I go back one year.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I know I will enjoy writing this. Oh and for the ones following Kyrati in ISA. I'm replaying Far Cry 3 with another mindset that my first time. Just to let you guys know.

Oh and for your information, I will do an altered chapter but that can't upload that very soon. Reason why? I'm in Turkey the coming days and I have a few other works to get on.

I decided to put this online before I would go on my trip. Just in time before the summer is over.

And let me tell you guys this. The fight was on the last day of my free time. Why? Because I was stuck in the heat of thirty degrees Celsius.

* * *

Mattheus hoped for an easier take-off but he had to admit. This was fun. Right now, the Hunter was sitting on a train with a young former IRA engineer in his lap. He looked aside and saw a few girls playing cards. Ichika looked at them and sighed.

"You girls." He said giving the four to look at him. "You believe I would follow you." He walked away to Mattheus. Mattheus offered him a fist and Ichika returned him the bump.

The girls' glares became worse but Mattheus nor Ichika didn't care. Joel was still sleeping in his lap and the last time they woke the young boy up, they hardly survived. Ichika took his seat while Mattheus looked outside to the scenery.

"Something on your mind?" The Japanese boy asked. Mattheus shook his head with a smile.

A sad smile to be precise.

"Just thinking back to former days. When I was in my fifth year or in your second year, we had a road trip to Italy." Ichika tilted his head.

Mattheus didn't tell a lot of his former life. Before he got at the ISA. Before he became a pilot.

"We spent twelve days. We began in Milan, to Florence, up to Rome. We turned around Capri and stopped in Venice. Then we travelled back, spending one day in Lugano. The food was horrible but I loved the whole thing. Twelve days long having with your friends. God, I miss the time." Ichika smiled at it.

"Seems like you like to travel back." Mattheus looked down on his lap. He softly ruffled through the hair of the young boy.

"Even without him, I knew that after the years, I wouldn't see my lads. Things just happened too fast." He looked back to Ichika. The look was hard to decipher.

"When they asked me to go to the ISA, I didn't know what I should do. But living the life of a high school, even a school like an academy. I would do it." Ichika gave him a nod.

Mattheus told a bit more. How he went, what happened, his failed goal (getting close to a girl), his ideas and all that.

He told them how he enjoyed being around people and how they talked and stuff like that.

Mattheus didn't know at the time that his life would be taking such a ride on him and he was glad that he had people next to him.

He noticed Ichika got a camera with him. "What's that relic for?"

Pointing at it. Ichika took it up. "Oh, as I'm Class Representative, I need to take photographs. I'm going to be separated from the group." Mattheus smiled and looked over to a few girls.

The young man didn't care. He and Joel would go out on their own. He checked his phone to see if he got a message. Nothing. It seemed like his contact would tell him later. He didn't care.

As for now, he'd enjoy this trip. He looked over to Chifuyu and Maya. Chifuyu gave him a glance back. She knew what he pulled himself in.

The Brunhilde glanced to Natasha. The American settled herself at Rin.

The young woman was disillusioned by what Mattheus told her. He had forced himself on her. He had his own fights to go over.

Eventually, they ended at the hotel. Mattheus and Ichika got nearly trampled. Luckily, Mattheus pulled himself out of it. But Ichika wasn't so lucky.

The

The students scattered around and walked towards the inn where they would be staying.

"This is so nice."

"I wonder what the rooms will be like."

Eventually, Ichika got pulled up by Mattheus. Joel sat in Mattheus back and the two boys stood up.

The only teachers were Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada. When they got at the place, the first years got a briefing from Chifuyu. "Everyone, be quiet for a second. We'll be staying at this inn for two days. Don't cause any trouble and be grateful that we are allowed to stay here. Understood?"

"Hai." The student announced.

The students got around the place, not knowing that five guys were sitting on the roof. All of them had their hoods pulled up. Mattheus glanced over his shoulder and blinked. He looked around and was sure that no one was around. He gave them a small salute.

The middle man gave him a nod. They jumped off the roofs and Mattheus walked away with Joel. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man talking to Chifuyu. In the meantime, he disappeared in the crowd. He could visit this city.

He received the last text. Things would change now. He would sacrifice a lot. He walked around on his own. Eventually, he just followed the group. The girls didn't catch a chance to talk to Ichika as Mattheus guided him around and showed him what he should take a picture from.

Mattheus began to regret not taking his own camera, so he took some pictures with his cell phone. He looked over his shoulder and didn't mistake Chifuyu talking to Natasha. He didn't care. The two women could go nagging what they want.

Joel caught some attention as he was sitting in Mattheus back. The two didn't really care as they walked through the place. The events were funny to see but not that much Mattheus cared. He enjoyed being tourists this time. He stuck around with Ichika and could only laugh when Cecilia got angry about the declaration of Ichika making a photo of the background, Kanzashi cart going overboard and the girls going overboard.

He pulled Ichika out of problems.

Still, he wasn't wrong when he felt two pairs of eyes watching him.

Chifuyu sighed and looked at the Hunter. Mattheus didn't give her that many problems but she were tired of his games.

Natasha, sharp as she is, noticed it.

"Orimura-sensei. You know what Mattheus is." Chifuyu glanced over her.

"What I say, I haven't said. Yes. Mattheus isn't a normal guy anymore. I have found out what he belongs to. An organisation that isn't like Phantom Task or anything else. They just mind their own business. I let you know that the person that recruited Mattheus is the leader of that group." Natasha huffed and crossed her arms.

"I don't get what the problem is in that case. Mattheus belongs to them. So?" Chifuyu gave the Silver Gospel a serious look.

"Natasha, the man that is Mattheus employer is a man that is capable of holding his own to me. He can defeat me when I would be using my IS."

Natasha paled on that. A man that would be able to defeat Orimura Chifuyu, the Brunhilde, The strongest woman on the planet by himself? That wasn't a man anymore.

"Orimura-sensei? What kind of demon would be able?" Chifuyu shook her head.

"He isn't a demon, Fairs, he is a Devil."

Mattheus didn't care if Chifuyu told Natasha about his life.

Chifuyu knew how far she could pull this. Mattheus walked through the streets.

He noticed something. When he glanced over to his sides, he saw several familiar faces. He smiled. 'Clever guys.'

The whole group scattered eventually. Mattheus and Ichika walked over the bridge. "Funny thing." Mattheus suddenly said.

Ichika looked over to him.

"You want to know of your past while for me, I want to know my future." Ichika nodded.

"Yeah." Ichika thought back on the times.

His sister, she raising him, she winning the Mondo Grosso. "I think I don't know if I'm her weakness or her strength." Mattheus turned around and shrugged.

"Sometimes brother." Ichika noticed Mattheus addressed him as that "a weakness can be a strength. I think that you as a weakness is what makes Chifuyu human. As for your strength, you fuel her to protect you. I think I can relate to that." He looked to Joel. He took the young boy up.

"I'm pretty sure you're my strength." Joel gave him a deadpan look and went to sit on his shoulders.

"You bet I am and never forget it." Ichika held his camera sidewards.

"She said I should never forget who was always in my past." Mattheus shrugged on that.

"But learn it from me. What was in past can determine your future. I know that truth better than anyone. Things unknown from the past can make a mess in the future. The past has been, the future is now. I hope amigo, you know that."

Ichika waited for a bit before nodding.

He thought back on Houki.

Speaking of the samurai- kendo maiden, she appeared.

"Ichika and Mattheus?"

"Houki."

Ichika spoke as first.

Mattheus just waved.

"Sup? Where is the rest?"

The girl got a blush and looked aside. Mattheus got an idea what happened. When were they going to learn?

"It looks like I've gotten separated from them."

She looked back to him.

"By the way, there is supposed to be a magnificent bamboo forest up ahead." Mattheus decided she earned a bit of fun.

"You two can go right ahead. I got some errands for my friends back home to finish." He walked with Joel.

Ichika thought about it.

"I haven't been there yet. Let's go. Better to see it. Let's go together"

Houki's blush got wider and she smiled to Mattheus. He allowed her to have this.

"You do realise this is stupid?" Mattheus smiled on Joel's remark.

"Let me tell you, amigo, she has earned this. And besides, I don't think that it will be that impressive. You know how I am?"

Joel grinned.

"Didn't you tell me that when you visited a small church in the middle of Rome and that left a bigger impression on you that the great churches?"

Mattheus took a breath.

"Oh, how long for these days. But yeah. Things change." The two walked on. Mattheus walked away not knowing what Ichika escaped to.

Later on, they met everyone on the Kiyomizu's hall. It was a veranda that was built on a mountain on thirteen meters high.

There were a lot of souvenirs shops around. Mattheus leant over the wall with Joel in his back, smiling.

"Seems like you enjoy the view." Mattheus shook his head.

"Orimura-sensei. When I was seventeen, I went to Italy. We were at the top of Florence. We had the same view. The place is beautiful even for someone with a fear of heights like me." Chifuyu glanced over at him.

"Do you have fear of heights?" Mattheus nodded. He glanced over the souvenirs.

"Maybe I should buy a few for the lads. What you, Joel?" The Irish street punk agreed and Mattheus walked to the place.

Eventually, Ichika got swarmed by the several girls. The two boys looked at it when they examined a few statutes.

He didn't know if Robin would like it. Maybe Mitchell would. The camera fell out Ichika's hands and he got after it. The young boy ran after it.

"Joel?"

The engineer noticed Mattheus shifting.

"Do you have the same funny feeling?" Joel suddenly noticed.

"You're not the only one. I have picked up it up as well." He saw Ichika running down while Mattheus bumped in Natasha. After a few awkward looks, Mattheus was stopped by her.

"No, Orimura will come to the monorail. It's nearly time." Mattheus nodded. They could better go home.

Ichika found his camera but noticed something. Someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her.

Madoka.

He wordlessly took his shotgun out. "You are?"

"Ichika Orimura, I will take your life." Ichika gritted his teeth and his look changed. This wasn't something he hoped for and without the support of anyone, this wouldn't be easy.

"Come, Kuroshiki." The light blinded him. This wouldn't be easy and now, more than ever, he hoped his brother would be there.

Cecilia ran back, past Houki.

"Cecilia." The Japanese maiden, stopping her friend.

"It's almost time to meet up, so where are you going?" Houki spoke a truth but still.

Still.

"Ichika-san hasn't come back yet. We better find him before we leave."

Houki, for some reason, felt worried all of a sudden.

On the monorail. Mattheus was standing up, hoping to see Ichika, Houki or Cecilia. Joel stood next to him.

"Bro." The simple word. It was just three letters. But for Mattheus who lived with Joel for nearly three years, close, as a mentor, best friend, older brother, guardian, the Hunter became worried.

"Guys, make sure your friend is sitting next to you!" Mattheus looked over and to Chifuyu.

Tatsuki spoke up.

"Sensei, Orimura-kun isn't here."

A girl with glasses noticed that Houki or Cecilia weren't there.

A few persons had the idea this wasn't right.

A girl with a ponytail pointed to a bright light coming from behind the trees.

"Hey, look at that." Mattheus walked or rather said ran to it.

A few other girls, Charlotte and Laura joined him.

"Can't be good."

Chifuyu's finger got on her chin. This reeked of trouble. It could be nothing but her instincts were way better than Mattheus. So she gave the man a glance. Mattheus met her look and shook his head.

"Yamada-sensei. Go on ahead to the hotel. I'll see you there once I find them." Thinking of a suitable punishment, she tried to hide her anxiousness.

"Adjzof, Pearce." The two looked at her.

"You're coming with me to search them." Mattheus didn't expect that but he would join. "Okay, sensei. But what the hell?"

The train's door closed and the monorail began to move.

The destination began to blur.

Joel looked up.

"We've been hacked. Fuck it."

Meanwhile, at the top of the building, the blond haired woman appeared that took a picture of Ichika. She looked through a spyglass. "Looking from the town gracefully from a place like this?"

A pain that Ichika thought he would lose spoke to the woman.

"I guess celebrities don't think like us." Tatenashi stood there cocky with her arms crossed looking at the woman.

"Moscow's Thick Fog. Wasn't that your IS?" The woman looked over to her.

Her eyes were blood red. Not brown red like Ichika's or Chifuyu's. No, more red.

"That's its old name. It's called Mysterious Lady now."

"I see." Tatenashi decided that was enough for games.

"What are you planning, Phantom Task?" The woman looked back to her.

"So how much do you know about it, Tatenashi Sarashiki?"

Kaichou decided it was enough.

"I won't let you do whatever you please."

Despite being enemies, they spoke with a certain civilisation towards each other.

The woman giggled on her remark.

"The situation was perfect but I guess you were a little too late!"

The calm mood was gone, the woman got a psycho look in her eyes.

The blond haired woman snorted at her. "You're quite full of yourself, but maybe you should worry about the train that's about to blow up."

Tatenashi took her eyes for one second and that was enough for Squall to attack her with the partial deployment. A giant golden snake released from the shoulders got at Tatenashi. She struggled to get off and she felt how she was being choked.

"And you're the heir of the Sarashiki family. You're pathetic."

"Maybe that's the case, but at least, she's on the good side." A voice said. The two looked up, but Tatenashi couldn't stand anymore. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering, one of the guys jumped. "Longsword." From one of his hands, energy gets off and he cut the golden snake in two pieces. In his hands, a giant sword was made. He stood between Tatenashi and the woman.

"You're the one who suck. Can't put on a fair fight." Squall healed her snake and made herself ready for another attack.

"I won't ask you again? Who are you?" The man sighed and with more easiness than would be suspected, he put the sword on his shoulder.

"My name, you won't get. My alias, I'm known as the Sword of the Devil's Brigand. The guy who is on the roof is known as Backbow."

He pointed out his friend who got a giant crossbow on his back. "Devil's Brigand, you mean? You are affiliated with the Flemish Devil." Tatenashi got some help from the man addressed as Backbow who helped her up. She had trouble breathing after the attack. "We're not just affiliated, Tatenashi Sarashiki. We're his best friends."

She smiled. "I hadn't suspected you to show up, here. Not now, in any case." The man known as Sword pointed his sword at Squall.

"Let me just say that Devil found an interesting guy at your school. He couldn't help but look that guy up. Have you never wondered, Tatenashi Sarashiki, how Adjzof could keep up with you?"

Tatenashi's eyes got open. Everything came down. How Mattheus became so strong, how he knew of her schemes. Of course, if that organisation had Mattheus under that wing.

"Sarashiki, go to the train." Backbow ordered her.

"You'll meet two of our friends there. Say that you met us and they'll help you out. We'll take care of her. We have a score the settle from two years ago." Tatenashi walked to the swordsmen. "I don't think so. I'm too prideful to let you guys take care of it. I'll help you out."

The train moved out. Without Ichika, Houki or Cecilia.

And with Mattheus and Chifuyu still on it.

Mattheus hoped for once that his contact would be around.

It was at full speed. Panic began to spread.

"What's going on?" Rin walked to Kanzashi. The girl opened her computer.

"I don't know but I'll try to get inside the control system." Mattheus glanced at Joel.

"I got it, bro." The young engineer took a mobile phone from his hands and settled next to the girl he gave a lecture of a lifetime.

"I'll help you out. Two hackers are better than one, right?"

Kanzashi was reluctant to accept his help but she had no choice.

Yamada tried to keep a cool head, despite panic creeping in her.

"What is this, Orimura-sensei." Chifuyu was quiet and looked over to Mattheus.

"You believe?"

Mattheus' look became hard.

"No, you know who he is. What would he gain from this? I don't believe he would do that. He isn't involved in this. And if you ask me, if he is out there, we might just have a chance to get out this thing alive.

Chifuyu glanced to Maya who became quiet. She never involved herself in the secrets and right now. It seemed Mattheus had a secret.

"Contact the school right away and request military backup!" Chifuyu ordered her assistant.

"Understood."

The green haired teach walked away.

"Adjzof. I have no way to contact him." Mattheus understood that she had ways but those were out of the question. The girls became quiet. The twenty-year-old had a lot of secrets now and those wouldn't come out.

"Got it. I'll try to find something." He dialled in a number. Mattheus knew this was a risk but this was just the beginning.

Outside the train and unaware of all what happened, Houki and Cecilia were still looking for Ichika.

They walked right into a trap.

A kind of energy rifle was aimed at the two.

It gave quite an impact. By some wonder, the girls weren't hurt. They looked up and Houki saw something that could come straight out a nightmare.

At the top of one of the temples, Arachne appeared.

A psychotic laughter, one a sane person would never have after doing something like this, filled the air.

"I'm not going to let you, little brats." Stupid idea.

It would have worked if both girls didn't have a Personal IS with them.

"You."

"It's Autumn! Have you forgotten, you little bitch?"

Ichika didn't hesitate when he saw the unit. It was like the Silent Zephyrs but it was surely not the same.

"So Madoka, why are you after me?" He asked with his shotgun pointed at her.

"You're not the enemy."

"What?" He asked her. Even if he was a blockhead, staying around with Mattheus, helped a lot.

"My real objective is to kill Chifuyu Orimura." And that's something you don't announce in front of Ichika.

You just don't do that.

"Like hell, I would allow you." He fired his sawn-off shotgun several times, buying him just in time to activate Byakushiki.

"Oh, it seems like you have learned a few skills." Ichika had Yukihira in his right hand and his knife in the left.

He glared at her.

"Where do you got the knife from?" Ichika grinned at her.

"Like the shotgun, a gift from an older brother." He launched himself at the girl. She blocked his attack with her gun but didn't expect a knife coming from above. Madoka kicked him away. It would have worked if Mattheus didn't teach him different skills.

He moved away from her and attacked again.

Madoka hoped it would end soon but she didn't have the time for this. Ichika attacked in another style she thought he would use.

He blocked her attack, put away his knife and from close range, he fired his shotgun. He hoped he could buy her enough time but he knew with the skill he had, it was a valiant effort.

'I can't let her kill Chifuyu-nee. Or Houki. Or Charlotte or anyone else. I will protect them.'

He looked up and felt something attacking him from behind. The drones got him out the sky.

He was distracted and Madoka fired her rifle again.

"Now I can fight her." She said while looking down on Ichika.

"Orimura Chifuyu." She flew off. Up to her target.

"Sarashiki. Try to infiltrate the mainframe and see if you can stop the train. Pearce. Take care of anything that could work against her." Joel nodded and he began to hack down the firewalls.

But those weren't the biggest problems.

"I can't! The whole system has been breached." Joel made a grunt.

"And I can't shut it down to give her a chance to get in. Goddammit."

Chifuyu clenched her teeth.

"They're pretty cunning. Adjzof. Are you able to contact him?" Mattheus put the phone down.

"Nope, not a word. He's out." Both he and Chifuyu knew that if the man they both knew would be there, they would get out this problem.

"Joel, do you have a trace?"

Joel did what he could but shook his head. "Not one chance."

They got a call from Tatenashi. She wasn't alone.

"Kanzashi-chan." The big older sister called her.

"Onee-chan?"

"There is a bomb on the monorail where everyone is on. Be careful!"

She hadn't spoken the words or a timer got on. 30 minutes.

Unfortunately, Kanzashi didn't understand how people worked. People were prey instead of predators. Panic was already on the train. They couldn't afford more. But that was out of Kanzashi's mind.

"We've got a problem! There is a bomb on this train."

"Joel, can you hack in that thing?" Mattheus asked him.

The punk began to heavy breath to calm down. "If I can find its source, perhaps but we first need to find it."

Luckily, someone got out his unconsciousness. "Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika got out his hole, determined to set thing straight.

"I won't let you."

He flew after Madoka. This would end here.

Houki and Cecelia were already up in the air clashing with Autumn.

Cecilia got hit. and fell to the large tower. "Got you." A voice spoke. A man, maybe in his early twenties with giant claws on his hands got the British pilot before she fell in the tower.

"What in the?"

Meanwhile, Madoka was looking for Chifuyu in the city.

"There you are, Orimura Chifuyu." Like flies, the city IS fell by her power.

"Small fry."

She cut through them like they were nothing.

"Orimura-sensei. Something with a powerful energy signature is approaching." Chifuyu cast a nearly hopeful glance to Mattheus who shook his head.

He wasn't a soldier or a fighter or anything like that but even he knew that whatever was coming was not his contact.

It got even more confirmed by the next lines.

"It's approaching this monorail as it shoots down the military IS'!" Mattheus leant at a seat.

"Give me permission to move out!" Laura requested.

Charlotte stood next to her friend. "Me too."

Both requests were shot down.

"Everyone with a personal unit is on standby."

Mattheus clicked his tongue. She stopped him before he could even ask.

"But at this rate…!" Laura had a point.

"Quiet." Chifuyu cut her off.

"There are things that I need you for. You can't move out."

She glanced over to Kanzashi who with the help of Joel got closer to the bomb. This was a race against time. One Mattheus hoped they could win.

"What the." Cecilia's saviour smiled to her. "Back you go." He threw her to Houki. "What insolence." Autumn looked around. She saw two guys. One with the claws who caught Cecilia and another one whose arms were transformed into two shotguns.

"You're not facing two pilots anymore. You got us two to keep in account." Houki looked to the two. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Someone who isn't trying to kill you. Is that enough to trust us?" Houki hesitated a bit but nodded.

The close range cracked his fingers. "Take them down, amigo." His friend nodded. "Blow to hell." He aimed with his weapons and he fired at her. The spider avoided them and she flew off.

"You freaks. You'll pay for that." She shot her web at the gunner. "I won't let you." Houki cut the web in pieces. "Thanks." Cecilia got her rifle at him. "Here I go." With a few powerful blasts, she got through the spider and she could take the last shield down.

Again the man with the claws released at her and he could grab the spider. Autumn cut his arms off. Houki had an astonished look on her face. One the assailant of Autumn could see it. "Don't worry. I'm used to it." His arms reverted to their normal state.

Autumn looked to them. The two schoolkids weren't much of a problem, but combined with the two men, they were good. At one side, she had Cecilia and the claw man and on her other Houki had her swords, while gunner made some things on his shoulders.

Houki looked to Cecilia. "We better get to the monorail. They can use our help there. Could I ask you to take care of her?"

The gunner had to grit his teeth. "You're asking a lot of us, Akatsubaki, but we'll manage somehow." Autumn understood what they were planning.

"I won't let you." When she got her claws to Houki, they were ripped apart by a machine gun.

"I have more firepower than any conventional army. I'll cover you, but you best hurry, Shinonono."

She and Cecilia flew off. Before the guys could react to Autumn she shot her energy gun to the girls and got after them.

Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid the Claws. "Got you. Now." The guy aimed his gun and shot the pilot off. "Let's join the rest."  
"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Squall had the same problems as her partner.

Tatenashi and Longsword regularly traded blows with Squall and she had difficulties with keeping the two up.

Tatenashi was a worthy heir of the family and Squall began to understand why the name Longsword was so feared. The man was a legend. A legend made in the world of the IS.

He used a completely different style than she ever had to fight to. "Got problems keeping up?" He asked when he stood up.

"I got trained in this when I was a kid. It's a style made to kill Infinite Stratos. No wonder you got problems with it."

The archer shot a few arrows to her which did a great damage to her. "You little." She could get her hands on Tatenashi and began to shoot at her when the girl was pulled to her.

"Sarashiki." The two men respected the girl even at such a short time. "Let her go." Longsword got close to her and before he could cut her in two pieces, Squall blew an energy sphere at him. Backbow received a rocket from him and the two landed in the river.

Tatenashi was unconscious, but luckily thanks to her IS, she wasn't wounded. The two man, on the other hand, got some serious injuries. "That's enough." Squall said to herself.

Madoka made a serious mess cutting down her foes. Mattheus became pale at the horror while Natasha gulped. She looked back to Yamada.

"The enemy Infinite Stratos is right on the train." Chifuyu looked outside.

"Kuroshiki." She muttered when she saw the unit.

She aimed at the train. Everyone would face their last moments. Some defiant, some scarred. But none prepared to die.

A sadistic smile got on her face. But the attack was stopped.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Ichika!" Four girls exclaimed. Those being Kanzashi, Charlotte, Rin, and Laura.

"Picked a heck of a timing, amigo. A heck of a timing." Mattheus shouted in the mic.

"You're still alive." Madoka spoke to him.

"I won't die that easily." He took his sword with both hands but his shotgun and knife were at both legs.

"You're not getting through here."

Madoka leant in to attack.

"Let's find out." With a battle cry, he engaged his opponent.

The two clashed. After that, Ichika moved out of the way for the bullets. She wasn't the only one shooting.

His shells came out his gun.

"Chifuyu-nee, I'll stop her right here." Chifuyu had something else to say.

"Orimura, there is a bomb on this train. You've got only ten minutes." That made it easy.

This would have to go fast.

"Understood. I'll take care of this and see you guys in a flash."

Houki and Cecilia were flying off. Who were their saviours? What was going on? Phantom Task was one thing but these guys.

"Ichika. We lost our attacker by some help. We'll meet you guys there too!"

Ichika had to avoid the heavy fire from her. Her laugh. Her laugh made him sick.

Kanzashi took down the locks. "All the locks are released. You guys can get move out."

"Also found the bomb. Last compartment. Get there now." Joel put away his phone.

"Can't shut it down. A bit too much for my cell."

Chifuyu looked at Charlotte, Laura, Rin and Kanzashi.

"You three go out. Stop this train. Fairs-sensei. Go meet up with Shinonono and Alcott." Mattheus looked at her.

The three girls moved out and the woman moved the other way.

"What about me?" He pointed at him.

She looked at him.

"You're staying here until further orders. Sarashiki, when you're done, you'll join the three." Mattheus' eyes shot open.

"What? I can help them or go after Ichika. It's a mistake not to use me." Chifuyu glared at him. Deadly, strong, painful.

"You will stay on standby." Mattheus growled in his native language, the curses weren't clear but the tone said everything.

He spat on the ground. Chifuyu would have hit him until his phone rang.

He took it. He sighed.

"Activate." He looked at her. His eyes. She couldn't read them. They hid something.

Mattheus took her shoulders, giving her a head-butt. Dazzled by it, she looked up. Mattheus walked away. He didn't look at anyone. Natasha, Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi, Rin. They were all shocked, seeing Mattheus going against her.

He lifted his right arm. Joel ran to him. He closed the door and activated his IS.

"Mattheus."

"I got the message. What else was I supposed to do?" He took his gun and blew the door open. He flew out the door and went to Ichika.

Chifuyu got back up her feet. "What was?"

Then it struck the Brunhilde. Mattheus got activated.

Madoka saw him coming from the train. She has never seen a unit like his. He was flying towards her. She didn't have time to react as Ichika's sword was thrown at her. Before she could react, a bullet flew at the two. It missed Ichika but she got hit and flew back.

Ichika looked over to him. His breath fell away. Something changed.

Something had changed in Mattheus. He didn't know what but he wasn't on the train.

"Ichika. Let's wrap this up. Joel." The giant canon came from his shoulders.

The three looked at the fight. They had no time to worry. They had bigger issues. "Rin and I will stop the train." Laura ordered.

"Charlotte, disarm the bomb in the meantime."

The two agreed and began.

"I got it but it's hard to crack in it. But I will take it out." Ichika, covered by Mattheus, fought. Time was beginning to get short.

The two IS's tried to stop the train but it proved harder than first thought.

"Charlotte-san. Get to the bomb. I can't hack it out from here." Charlotte got the data from her and saw the small device.

She threw it Laura but the explosion got off.

Ichika was distracted by it. He turned to see the train going off. That was the stupidest thing to do.

"Die." Madoka fired at him.

But it wasn't Ichika she hit.

Mattheus took the blow. It wasn't just Mattheus. It was also Joel. Ichika turned around to see Mattheus fall down. From the train, they saw it. Natasha, who caught up with Houki and Cecilia, was just in time to see her Hunter fall down.

"MATTHEUS!" Everyone screamed. The brown Hunter fell down to the earth.

Chifuyu got one last message. "Keep the fight going." She didn't what else to do. Ichika turned to her. In anger.

"How? How dare you?" The girl made a sadistic smile.

"How dare you kill my brother?" Before anyone could react, they saw Ichika's IS changing. It began to glow, more and more. It became clear. Ichika got on the second shift. He attacked Madoka with a furious force joined by his friends.

They wouldn't forgive her for taking away Mattheus.

With a block from Ichika's attack, Laura attacked from above, Charlotte and Kanzashi firing at her while Cecilia provided cover fire.

Natasha with her IS launched several missiles at Madoka. She avoided them but the Silver Gospel wasn't done.

The problem was that someone joined them. Squall had escaped from Tatenashi. So they divided. Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia and Natasha would take care of Squall while Ichika, Houki, Rin and Kanzashi would face Madoka. The fight continued and despite the efforts with even the second shift, this wasn't working.

Chifuyu decided to screw the rules and made a call.

At the riverbank, a woman got out. Tatenashi had the two man with her.

She was exhausted. "You saved them." She looked up and saw a young man standing. He was a bit taller than her or Ichika. He had dark blond hair, green-grey eyes and a face that a lot. He had several scars. Namely one small on his left cheek, a part of a circle on his right with a small on the end. He also had two on his forehead. He smiled at her and helped the girl up.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected." She spoke with some humour, knowing very well that this man was able to crush with ease.

"I don't follow."

He said without any play in his voice.

"I can't believe that you of all would come here to my rescue." The man smiled and looked at her.

"Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. The Flemish Devil." Kerlongsj gave her a smile.

"Oh, so you have heard of me." Tatenashi smiled.

"Indeed, I have. You are between mystery and legend. We don't even know anything of you or your powers. But they are to be reckoned with. Why are you here?" Kerlongsj shook his head.

"That is not to your concern. But let me say, we're not enemies. Unless you turn me into one." Tatenashi had more questions.

"I see you saved my lads. Thank you for that."

"They saved my life. It's only fair to do the same." Her smile was confident, but her body tired. "I'm going to."

She wanted to leave, but Kerlongsj took her arm. "You're not going anywhere. You can fight on after I've healed you. You need energy."

She turned to him. "Your unit took a lot of damage. Just getting yourself out isn't a burden, but getting my guys out is one."

He started to hack and thanks to the nanites inside Mysterious Lady, Kerlongsj had no problem coping with her. She felt how she became much stronger after the healing. Her tiredness, wounds and energy loss disappeared.

After he was done, she felt like reborn. He offered her a hand and she took it.

After pulling her on her legs, Kerlongsj saw that his two other men landed. "Yo, lads. You had your party."

Sander caressed his neck "I forget how good you are. You have healed two units and they were one of the complexed ones on this earth."

They took their comrades up. "You can take care of them as well." Wannes ordered him for a change after he lifted Thomas up. "I'll do in a second." Tatenashi smiled. "So this is the Devil's Brigand. I suspected something else if you take the most dangerous hackers."

Kerlongsj smiled. "We're damn good, you might know that, but we're not going to prove that here and now. You'll get it later. Saluut."

The guys flew off to the highest cliff to see the pilots fighting. "Did you guys really need to leave these pilots?" Sander shrugged his shoulders.

"There were enough of them, even with Mattheus gone. Ichika needs to take care of them." Kerlongsj started to heal the two men.

"They're only unconscious and their wounds are nothing to what we suffered before. The two opened their eyes and they got back on their feet.

"Thanks for the healing, captain." Kerlongsj grinned. "No problem, I may be the leader of the legal hackers, but I'm still your supportive fighter. Healing you guys is just something I'm obliged to do."

That brought up a subject.

"You have activated him, right? You gave Mattheus the orders." Kerlongsj nodded.

"And see where that has taken him? We saw him fall." Kerlongsj looked back to them. His eyebrows raised.

"Lads. You really believe I would let a man like Mattheus die? I need him to disappear, yes but to die. Not at all. That was the reason why I have taken Anaton with me." The guys got it.

"Ah, you're a sneaky bastard."

Kerlongsj looked over to the fight. Madoka had a lot of problems with Ichika keeping up to her. He fired his shotgun and used the knife to get close.

"I needed Mattheus to go off. For now. He is needed so they can grow. As for now, his life as sleeper agent starts now." He looked to the fight. Tatenashi had moved up to a building and with an oversized canon, she shot the two out of the sky.

"Good work I'd say." He looked at his phone.

"I got our target but we need you here.

"Before we go, we have a question." He looked to them.

"That Chifuyu Orimura person. How do you feel around her?" Kerlongsj got a blush. "Difficult. I don't know it myself." The guys were troubled not to laugh.

"We'll take that as your crush." Sander saw it that way. Kerlongsj became even redder. "That's not it. I can't explain it. We're just."  
"Just what." The guys had their arms crossed. "I don't know it okay, I need to figure it out myself. But you can see I like her."  
"Well, you got a good taste."

"Let's get back to the ship. I can use a meal." The guys nodded. "Yeah, we're starved. "

The five left.

What happened now to Mattheus?

When he has shot out the sky, he made a fall to the ground. Ready to die.

He had talked about it. He was prepared to die. At the end, if he died, that wouldn't matter.

Mattheus ended up on the ground, seeing Ichika glow. It seemed like he was a bigger impact on Ichika than he ever thought.

Mattheus closed his eyes.

"Sorry Mattheus but Kengi ordered me not to let you die." He turned to his side and saw a young boy of twelve.

"Anaton. Yo. Good to see you, kid." The young hacker knelt down and began to heal him. Mattheus closed his eyes and he felt the energy going inside him, it was healing him. He enjoyed it, for how much he could and he breathed in and out. His IS got closed up. He glanced over to Joel.

"Joel?"

The young punk smiled.

"I'm fine. You took the bigger hit." Mattheus looked back to Anaton.

"Give him a checkup." Anaton nodded on that.

"Course, I'll do that. I won't let my best friend die." It took roughly ten minutes before Mattheus got healed.

"I'd say. Wow. You have taken a hit like that and you made it out alive." He sat up and moved his hands up and down.

"Lavathenian saved me. Good thing I had it. I wasn't strong enough. I can't. I promised my sis." Anaton tapped him on the head.

"Listen, Mattheus. You did a great job. You would be pulled out anyway. It would cause a lot but nothing as easy to disappear when you're 'dead'. Let's go." Mattheus understood but took Joel up.

"Check him first." Anaton nodded and after a quick scan, Joel was fine.

Mattheus stood up and Joel next to him.

"So what now?" Anaton sighed.

"We need you to move. Right now, they think you're dead and we need that. So we're going to our ship and move out."

Mattheus nodded and followed Anaton. In the meantime, they talked.

Anaton was a bit different from Joel. Joel was sometimes rude and couldn't care. Anaton was similar in that. Like Joel, he believed his older brother would be there to help him.

But there was more. Unlike Joel, Anaton could be a lot more serious whenever needed. Despite being twelve, he knew what was at stake, he knew what Mattheus was and how he had to help him.

Sure, he was glad to see Joel. Both of them were twelve years old but at Graspop, they enjoyed being together.

They could play and talk and all that. He was also a good sparring partner.

Mattheus smiled when they ended up at a small airship.

"So what now?" He asked Anaton when climbing on board.

The young warrior looked at the older man.

"We wait until Kerlongsj gets here and we leave." It didn't take long before the Devils Brigand had made their way to the ship.

"Captain Orlejov." Mattheus greeted his leader. He was leaning at the outside of the ship.

"Agent Adjzof. Good to see you, I was a bit worried you died. That would be a problem." Mattheus looked to Anaton. He stood at the rudder, ready to leave.

"Well, we're similar in our brothers. We need to look out for them but they do the same for us." Joel stood next to Anaton. On his left. Denzel on the right.

"You win. Anaton. You can get us home." Anaton pumped a fist.

"Thank you, Captain Orlejov." The ship got up and they left.

Kerlongsj saw Mattheus looking back at the scenery.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. His agent. Yes but Mattheus wasn't an agent of choice. Fate forced Mattheus in his hands but he would treat Mattheus in the correct way.

"Believe me, Mattheus. I know this hurts but we have to." Mattheus felt tears streaming from his face. He didn't care. He cried. He cried.

He had spent a year in the school. Getting used to high school life again, living a normal thing. It even got him a girlfriend but now. That was all gone. He had nothing more.

None of the soldiers laughed or even chuckled on Mattheus. They all knew he paid a heavy price. They all did but at least, they knew that. And all of them had people to stand next to him.

For Mattheus, Kerlongsj had to.

Kerlongsj turned the hand over the shoulder. Mattheus might have been twenty and he was just four years older. But for this, Kerlongsj matured fast and Mattheus as well but for some things, Mattheus was still a child.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's okay." Mattheus stopped and looked back.

"Thanks. I'm very sorry for my behavior." Kerlongsj shook his head.

"Nonsense, you're my soldier. I'm responsible for you. And I know this hurts. Better than you do. I actually envy, Mattheus."

The Hunter noticed that Kerlongsj called him with his first name.

"What do you mean?" Kerlongsj looked back.

"You have made love with Natasha Fairs." Kerlongsj sighed.

"I didn't even had a chance to make love with Chifuyu." Mattheus got a shock.

"What?"

The Flemish Devil looked to the Brown Hunter.

"Yes, I am in love with Orimura Chifuyu. Ironic. I have trained the largest parts of my life of becoming who I am now. Fighting those pilots and then, she walks in my life and."

He stopped, Mattheus got it.

"It's a hard challenge." Mattheus admitted.

"But I thank you for giving me this chance." Kerlongsj sighed.

"The reason why I pulled you out is because the council is talking to the Alaska Treaty. They are considering to… to let our boys, our youngsters join the ISA. We're not looking forward to it. As it would reveal our organization. But it would allow us to make a path for peace."

"That will not be easy." Kerlongsj shook his head.

"Indeed. But you and I are both examples. You have shown that with your power you could befriend them. And well, me and Chifuyu."

Mattheus didn't dig. He has learnt not to do that.

"So you pulled me out because you feared that besides the organization, they would find out that you have recruited me." Kerlongsj nodded.

"Indeed. I may be the leader of a group that could face them. But it doesn't mean I am not interested in the Infinite Stratos. Let me just say, I needed someone to look at Ichika. You were a godsend. You fitted in the profile to the letter, you were perfect for being the person I needed."

Mattheus smiled.

"Ironic. I don't know anything about politics or war or these games. But I have a goal." He looked to Joel.

"To keep Joel Pearce safe." Mattheus nodded.

"Yes and besides that." Kerlongsj understood.

"Don't worry. You will get what you want. But you do realize that if you continue, you will never live a normal life." Mattheus shrugged.

"Maybe not a normal life but maybe I need that to get Natasha." Kerlongsj had to give him that.

"Maybe you're right. I'm impressed with your skills and we'll train you further. You'll become a fine warrior."

"We?"

"Yes, I have talked to Grushavey. He accepted that I would continue. Don't worry. For some missions, we will work with the Metal Claw. They are my allies. I couldn't train you because that would even attract attention but with this."

The smile revealed everything.

"You're a clever one." Kerlongsj grinned.

"Hey, they call me Devil. And a Devil will choose for a Hunter. But still, even with Anaton saving you, you are lucky. And if you want to continue in your goal of destroying Phantom Task, you're going to need luck."

Mattheus leant closer and pulled his hoodie up

"You don't get it, do you? You all don't get it? I make my own luck."

At the inn.

Tabane smiled on what she did. The fact that Mattheus died wasn't of her concern.

"I wonder if Chi-chan enjoyed my gift." Chloe sighed.

"Maybe she did." She grinned.

"Well, now with Hunter gone, maybe more interesting things will happen. Chi-chan's imouto?"

Ichika sat down in the bath. He had made sure that the girls went first to avoid misunderstandings. After all, he wasn't.

Right.

They haven't even found his body. But it didn't take a genius to realize that anyone could survive that hit. Even if he did. He needed medical treatment the second he got down. So even if he was alive, he would have died.

He could save his sister, he could save his friends. But it wasn't enough.

The tears came down from his face. He failed.

And now he understood the difference between the two terms of siblings. Brothers had to protect their sisters but brothers had to protect each other. By his stupidity, by his distraction, he allowed Madoka to kill Mattheus.

Natasha nearly killed him when they were done defeating them. Or rather when they fled, calling him the reason why Mattheus died. Although she got the order to unhand from Chifuyu, she didn't.

She punched Ichika in the stomach and walked to her room. She locked herself up in her room. From there on, she didn't come out.

Ichika sighed. He was the only male pilot now.

In the other bath, the girls were quiet. You would expect them to chatter or talk but that wasn't the case. They avoided eye contact, they couldn't even speak.

All of them felt like they failed.

In the end. Mattheus was important for everyone. He was a kind of a jackass, a killjoy but he was also a friend, advisor and mentor.

Everyone felt that loss. Mattheus went through high school once so he could help them. But now. That wasn't there anymore. Mattheus was gone.

In the bar, it was also painfully quiet. Chifuyu looked at her drink. She had a lot of paperwork to deal with already from this day.

Now Mattheus dead. She was stuck with that work for a while. This day didn't end like she hoped. She hoped everything would be alright.

Chifuyu cursed. Why? Why didn't she call Kerlongsj on his number? Why didn't she requested his help? She couldn't believe he let Mattheus die.

She cursed. She hasn't told anyone about Kerlongsj or their past. She shut up the school kids when Kerlongsj beat them up when he saved Anaton, the officers listed his help the time they infiltrated the base as if he wasn't there, so in theory, she had never met Kerlongsj.

The soldiers that helped them. Why would they do that?

They were well hidden. They stayed in the shadows and off the radar. After an event, most IS's countries left them alone.

The relationship she had with Kerlongsj was built on a level of favors and returning them. She had grown fond of the man. He showed her that men could fight women, even without an IS. He could defeat her.

While she was strong and her power unseen, she was talented. Kerlongsj's nickname, The Flemish Devil, was chosen for a reason. He was a Devil.

If she could catch him.

Chifuyu pressed on her forehead. That idiot.

She was talking about Mattheus. That idiot saved her little brother. He had done it so many times. But now, she realized how much Mattheus actually cared for Ichika. For everyone.

He wasn't maybe a correct person but Chifuyu knew where she stood with him. He didn't play games, he liked the things he threw himself in open and clear.

For how much she hated it, she was responsible for his death as well. If she allowed him to go earlier, he could have stopped Kuroshiki.

Madoka would pay for this. Every one of Phantom Task would pay.

Suddenly, a man entered the bar.

"Eh, is one of you Chifuyu Orimura-san?" He was dressed in a blue overall and had a cap.

"That would be me." The man looked up.

"Oh, this is for you." He offered her a suitcase.

She looked up and back to him.

The man was gone. Underneath, there was an envelope attached.

She tore it off and walked back. "What is that, Orimura-sensei?" Maya asked.

She read the letter aloud.

"This is for you, Chifuyu. This might help you tomorrow. I have sent out my guys to help your students. I couldn't be there. Chifuyu, I know you're angry about me. But I don't care. This is a gift from a friend. As for Mattheus. I have reasons to act the way I did. I trust you'll keep me secret for a while. There is also a ticket for this break. If you can make it to Flanders, we can work things out there. Chifuyu. I know what I did was wrong. But sometimes, you have to play the game in a way you don't like. I learned that. As for Mattheus, I'll be sure to do his work. Love you."

Maya looked to her senior.

Chifuyu sighed.

"Yamada, this is something disclosed. Understood?"

Maya nodded. She knew the secrets Chifuyu kept were things you don't want to dig in.

Weeks later.

A man fell down, clutching his stomach. He tried to take out a revolver but a shot pierced his hand. The man that came. He destroyed the forty guys. Who the hell was he? Suddenly, he felt a hand on his throat.

He looked up. He saw a man dressed in a black sweater with his hoodie pulled up and black trousers. Next to him, there was a young boy. What the hell this kid was doing here? He wondered.

But the kid proved to be as deadly as the man.

He gulped.

This guy. He scared the shit out of him.

"Now tell me. I have a question for you. Answer it and you live. You don't and you die. You know the question? The answer."

The man struggled.

"You can't be serious man. Really. If I talk, they'll kill me." The kid smiled at him.

"If you don't speak he'll kill you." The man smiled at him. They wouldn't get anything from him.

"You don't know what you're dealing with. You believe you can destroy them. If the great Sarashiki's can't destroy them, what makes you believe you, can do?"

The guy sighed.

"Who are you even to believe you can do that?"

Mattheus looked the man in the eye.

"A Hunter is switching his prey."

He took a pistol and blew the head off.

The body slumped down. Mattheus turned to Joel.

"Good news. I found out. But eh, we have been destroying nests for three days. Don't you think it's better to rest?"

Mattheus grinned.

"I can rest when I am dead. I want to go back as soon I can."

Kerlongsj promised him that when they were done, he would send Mattheus back to school.

The Hunter looked up to the sky.

He had fallen but he would arise again.

He would return but he wouldn't be the same.

* * *

And that is the original ending I had planned for this story.

A good friend of me advised to keep a few things in the dark. So I have and I went over the story.

Next chapter will be altered. I put up a vote and it said I had to combine the stories. So this was my best idea, namely by making an end on one way and making a new chapter so I could continue this fic.

So I can keep you happy with the fact I will continue this fic as well I can focus on other works. I needed this story to set the tone and setting for a new one.

So next time, we'll have a chapter where Mattheus stays at the school, you guys happy? But it will take a while. Sorry.

And for the guys who are now complaining about the stupid thing I did, namely letting Mattheus alive while when he would die for real it would be a lot better.

Let me just say one thing. I need Mattheus' character alive. For more then one story.

Secondly. I have grown too fond of him to just let him die.

Thirdly. Last February, I went to a nearly traumatizing event of a character death for development. That nearly killed me. I wasn't kidding. It was so fucking hard for me.

So that's why I am not so fond of the whole idea of letting Mattheus die. I just don't want to. Call me immature, call me childish, call me stupid, but I don't give a fuck.

I couldn't find one way in how I could make Mattheus' death work. And from what I got off the third reason, it was done in a horrible way. Not only the whole thing of her death but the stupidity. Just setting her up to die in a way that could be avoided or in a way better display. Sorry. That's too rough.

And that's the reason why killing Mattheus wasn't even something that popped up in my head.

I need him off stage, I don't need him gone.

For me, I'm glad. I wanted to work in the summer on this and I'm finished with it just in time. See you guys again soon.

Saluut.


	25. Announcement

Hey guys. It's been a nearly month since last update. Sorry I took so long. Going to Turkey, holidays, school begins again, I'm sorry I took so long. I couldn't believe I took so long. I'm really sorry about that.

I might have a good reason for it. I'm busy on the rewrite of To the other end of the world. It's called At another world AOW. It's my Hacker story, it contains of Original technology, resitance groups and the last chapter had something do with it. Not that I'm want to bother you guys with this. You might be asking yourself, why do you put this announcement on this story?

Well, because Mattheus, our beloved Hunter, works as a free agent for the Hackers. He is a Pilot who has willingly chose the side of their mortal enemies. He will also appear on that fic. Frankly, I have already gotten him in this.

He isn't the same like on this work which I will surely work on.

He is more like a badass, hardened, cold warrior. In the core, he is the same. He still is the young guy who wants to finds his place in life.

I put up a small teaser of AOW with a question. Now, I know it has not too much to do with this fic, being focussed on my Hackers and a rewrite of that story but because Mattheus is playing a secondary important role in it, I thought it might be nice to let you guys know.

The information is on that chapter and I'd really want your opinion on it. It's up to you guys. If you don't to give it or you can't be bothered by it. I'm saying. No problem. I just want to know before I start on the big fight.

I'm also giving you guys some more news. I'm busy on the rewrite and that is taking my entire time. But when I'm done with it and my other works, I'll be sure to work on this fic.

Like I said last time. The ending of the Hunter will Fall was one of the two possible endings I have planned. I needed Mattheus to go MIA for the rewrite.

But I haven't said I would stop this story. Next story will be the trip to Kyoto but with a twist. I think you guys can already guess. I don't know when that will be. I hope it will be soon.

But if I look at it, I'm having one chapter to do for En route for a better life, Kyrati in ISA and I think that around my beta for Mercenary of no Kingdom would have time for my works. So it can take a longer while.

Sorry for that. I hope to give guys a new chapter soon and thanks for the support I got in the past year.

Saluut.


	26. United we stand

Openings song. Metal machine of Sabaton

Hey, guys. It's the twenty fourth of October and I'm either hyped like hell or I'm drained down the gutter. That might be because of the Fourth Volume of RWBY was on and I was dead for the rest of February and March after the third volume because of the ending. I only could snap out of the concert of Sabaton in Luxemburg.

But that aside, you guys aren't here to hear me rant. You're here for a story and that should be a reason for me to be hyped.

This fic is online for a year, can you believe it? I have started one year ago writing this fic without the slightest intention of making this serious at all. I'm not joking, I wasn't intending of making it to what it is today. Just making this as a stress reliever.

But I can't believe where this brought me. Twenty six chapter, sixty five reviews, the second highest of my reviews, thirty favorites and thirty one followers. It took me one year to get you guys and often one chapter at the time I got a few extra followers but if that is what it takes to get you guys, well, I'm willing to do so.

The thing about this fic. It taught me something. If I try to hard or too serious, I'm not getting where I want to be. It makes me frustrated and angry. While with this, I wasn't expecting this fic to become this good. But it has become better than I hoped. So I think I'll do the same thing with AOW. Just working on it and see where it takes me. Doing one chapter whenever I like and not looking at the results.

I'm really happy with the support I've been getting on this fic. You guys are the best. And you lads are proving me a point.

You guys asked me to combine the stories I had in mind and that's what I am going to do. One ending was last time with AOW namely by letting Mattheus go off the stage and introducing him again. This is a different ending. It has the same events because bridges went down last time. Bridges I can't built back up with the plan I have in mind.

So now, this chapter will have the trip to Kyoto again. With a difference, which you guys can all guess right now.

But before you wonder I have just copy pasted this chapter from last time. No, I haven't. The ten thousand words on this fic are all newly written. Okay, maybe some small things with the same events but most of it, is new.

When I began this fic, I said that I wouldn't use my Hackers. The point is, that it was too good to let it pass up. But in the continuation of this story, I won't be using my Hackers much. Mattheus and Joel will be in contact with them but I'm not going to let my Hackers play in this.

Or for so far I can see, I won't let them appear.

So, for everyone I could answer, so Michael289, don't worry. I will continue this story.

In this story, there are other main players. And now, let's begin.

* * *

Mattheus didn't notice that much of the trip to Kyoto. Partly because he was sleeping on his seat. He was tired from the last night and he couldn't care. Best way to spent on a train was by sleeping. Inside, a lot of girls and three guys were inside. Ichika was looking at his camera. He had to take class memento's, something his little group didn't like.

"So you're saying you're taking photo's?" Ichika nodded on Charlotte's question. He heard the voice going on edge, meaning she wasn't going to like it.

"Yep and haven't I told you girls to stop treating me like I am some kind of trophy?" The Knight glared at his friends who looked down.

Their last tricks on Ichika only further pissed him off.

"So you're going not staying with us all the time?" Houki asked him. She sat the furthest of the seats, her brown hair in the ribbons. She had to hold back at some point but couldn't reach him. Charlotte and Cecilia were sitting closest to Ichika. They wanted to stand up but Ichika had shot them down more than once.

A few seats from them, Maya looked at the group. Ichika had changed after all this time, taking hints and tips from Mattheus. It looked like Ichika changed enough. Chifuyu looked a bit jealous to the Hunter. He wasn't sitting alone.

Normally, he wouldn't be allowed to sit at the place but Mattheus had a good reason.

That's the benefit if you're dating one of the teachers. Then again. It would be considered immoral but given the fact Mattheus was twenty, it could be considered right.

Natasha had tugged to him, sleeping on his shoulder. She hadn't forgiven him for keeping secrets from her but she couldn't really be the one mouthing him off after she tried to use his feelings to come over to America. So for now, the two decided to let that go.

Mattheus had his hoodie pulled up and laid softly to Natasha's head. She used his hoodie as some kind of pillow. He had his arms made a chain around Joel Pearce.. Joel didn't want to leave the two and wanted to sleep as well so he was now sitting on Mattheus lap.

He leant back on his older brother stomach and had his eyes shut as well, enjoying the warmth. Everyone kept their voices down, because of it.

Everyone experienced one time that pissing off Joel when he was sleeping wasn't the best thing to do if you wanted to stay healthy. So when Joel made a grunt, everyone tensed up, including the teachers. But Joel turned around and let his head fall back.

Mattheus stirred in his sleep, lazily opening one eye. But closing it after coming closer to his heat source. It wasn't really to say uncomfortable hot but it was warm and that made it nice. He stretched out but let his arm close to his body. Downwards to be exact.

He was still tired from last night so he was trying to catch up. Experience taught him that whenever you could close an eye on a school trip, you did that. His travels to Paris, London and Italy were there to teach him that. He crept closer to the Gospel pilot, enjoying her smell. It filled his nose of different and good things. It calmed him down for a bit.

Natasha and Mattheus weren't strangers to physical contact. The last night proved as much and if Mattheus knew something about the world of the flesh, he could say it was borderline BDSM. With the pressure of Border. He didn't like the idea of being tied up.

Eventually, they ended up the place. It had taken long enough. The place was breathtaking. Joel had settled in Mattheus' back. As the kid didn't like walking and because he wasn't normally at the trip, he and Mattheus made one person. "Wow." Mattheus had his hands in his pockets while carrying his bag on his hip.

The scenery was beautiful. Trees in different kinds of color due to it being autumn, the houses built in a traditional style. Small rivers streaming through the place were just adding. Mattheus admitted. This was great. No wonder the school came to this place. Or why many school came to this place if he had to believe Ichika.

"What do you think of it, Mattheus?" Ichika asked his friend. Mattheus joined him standing next to him.

"Well, I am stunned. What you, Joel?" The Irish Street Punk was lost for words.

"I have to say. This place is beautiful. Wow." Ichika looked at the two.

"I guess you have visited several places in your life?" Ichika noticed his friend making a flinch. Something he immediately regretted he asked.

Mattheus bit back a long lost pain and sighed. Indeed, he went to a lot of places. With his schoolmates, with his family, with his friends.

"Yeah, in a different life." The Hunter spoke, his voice strained. Ichika patted him on the shoulder. An apologetic look at his face. Mattheus understood.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be insensitive." Mattheus clicked his tongue. He relaxed a bit more and his eyes became softer. "No problem." He said. After all, he was used to Ichika. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve and spoke whenever he thought about it.

But his glare turned up. "But avoid that subject. Who I was in the past, am I not anymore." The Hunter walked away looking around.

"Bro." Mattheus tensed up when he felt Joel's grip around his neck going stronger. It wasn't too say it was stronger to the point he wanted to strangle Mattheus but Joel just wanted that Mattheus knew a truth.

"Don't worry, Joel." The voice was back to normal. At least for most people but because Joel knew Mattheus well enough, he had the idea Ichika ripped open old wounds.

Eventually, the man heard a rampaging horde coming running at him, Mattheus decided to brace himself for that. Ichika was stuck down on the ground by the girls who walked over him.. Did these girls ever forget he was done being a doormat? Mattheus walked back to Ichika.

He didn't deserve it. Joel got the message when Mattheus knelt to Ichika. Joel went off his back and Mattheus took Ichika's arm and pulled him up and carried him to the inn.

The girls were chatting around forgetting about what they just did.

"This is so nice."

"I wonder what the rooms will be like." Mattheus carried Ichika who got out of his usage.

"'Thanks, Mattheus." Grateful, his brother was the least begrudging person he knew. Mattheus had grown tough on the years so if this was anything he had to do, he didn't mind.

"Anytime my friend, anytime." Ichika and he were last on the teachers info moment.

Besides the two teachers, Natasha had also joined as teacher to walk around. Before the students were released, they got the message.

"Everyone, be quiet for a second. We'll be staying at this inn for two days. Now you can have free time but come at the scheduled time at the temple. Don't cause any trouble and be grateful that we are allowed to stay here. Understood?"

"Hai." The student announced.

Mattheus let Ichika go who could finally stand on his own two feet.

"Anoh, Orimura-kun. There is a luggage for you." Maya sat to the two boys. Ichika looked at Mattheus who shrugged. The look was surprised but Mattheus decided to let it go.

Joel took the liberty to climb in Mattheus back.

"No problem, I'll be waiting outside." The boy nodded and Mattheus walked to his outside while he had his hands in his pockets. When the boy was out of sight. He took out his phone and made a call.

"Agent Adjzof? You're at Kyoto?" The voice was neutral but Mattheus could guess there was more behind it.

"Indeed." He tried to hide his nervosity. He got pretty good at it, namely now but this time, he was on his own. Sure, he had Ichika and the rest but compared to the guys of the Metal Claw or his real employers, the girls were just children with an expensive toy.

Not the warriors from back home who could get him out any situation, no matter what was thrown to him.

"Agent. There is an attack inbound this evening. We can say that. And we can't act up. I can't sent anyone. So it's up to you and the others." Mattheus was a bit surprised by that.

"Really? I thought you guys would rather have me back home after this." His tone not betraying anything. He just wanted to make sure. He could hear his employer shake his head.

On a humorous tone, the man continued.

"No. Or better said. I have overlooked your position and it's better this way. I would rather have you at school. I'm afraid we had to change our plans. For you, that means you'll be staying at school. We'll give more information later. Good luck out there. Although I know you won't need."

Mattheus made a small chuckle. "True. I make my own luck."

He closed the call and noticed Tatenashi standing behind a pillar. That girl was a fucking pain in his ass but given what was coming, he decided to let it go. He had better things to do.

Ichika and Kanzashi walked back to him. Mattheus tucked his cellphone in his pocket.

"Welcome back, Ichika." The boy nodded and the three left out to explore Kyoto. Even if this was his task, Mattheus could enjoy this.

Autumn was around but at least, the days were still warm. Something you could expect of Japan. Mattheus had his eyes on the sky. It was pleasant outside in his sweater, a bit open. Not too hot, not too cold. The leaves in a good color but without the cold breeze from back home. The day went on with stupid, little things.

Things that won't matter at the time but things that would become memories. For Mattheus, who had already done this all again, for him, this was nostalgic. He thought back on his days.

The early hour of waking up, the arguments in the bus, the jokes which were made. Those were the times. So he held himself quiet. He walked alone or with Ichika and his group. The girls tried to catch up with him but Ichika took his role as photographer serious.

Mattheus looked forward to the photos. Eventually, they ended up at a rental store. Mattheus tugged in his wallet, looking at the costs and he shook his head. He turned around to see Natasha in a traditional outfit.

She was dressed in a light blue outfit, making her figure stand out and her hair was tied in a headband. Mattheus gulped and a blush got on his cheeks. She looked good no matter what she wore.

"Natasha." He muttered while the girl smiled at him.

"Hey, Mattheus. How'd I look?" The guy gulped. He better gave his honest opinion.

"Eh, stunning I'd say." She smiled at him and her face lightened up.

"That's where I was looking for. Thank you." She gave him a small peck on his cheek. She stayed at him, getting an own blush.

"Is this your boyfriend, miss?" An elderly woman with a pleasant smile walked to the two. She was also dressed in traditional clothes.

Natasha nodded. "Yes, he is." Mattheus made a nod to her. "Hello."

The older woman eyed him and looked up and down. "Well, you certainly have a good catch. Wouldn't you like to try these rental clothes?"

Mattheus shook his head and shrugged. His actions made it all too clear.

"Sorry, I don't have the money for it." Natasha smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll pay it up." Mattheus looked at her.

"Really?" Not that he didn't mind but the point of his girlfriend paying for him, he didn't know if that was okay. It wasn't right for him.

Natasha nodded, her pony tail going up. "No problem, Mattheus. So go ahead." Mattheus resigned his fate and walked with the woman back in. Joel sighed.

This was going to be a pain for his older brother. He was always too soft but when he got back out, he looked great.

A brown kimono that fitted him like a second skin, his hair neatly brushed and his face was a bit blushing.

Natasha gulped. Mattheus could look like an adult if he wanted. Joel knew what good clothes did on him. "You look grown up." She said.

Mattheus' eyes got along with his sarcastic snicker. "I'll take that as a compliment." Ichika passed up to them. Clearly, he decided to go out.

"Hey, Fairs-sensei. Can I make a picture?" Natasha nodded and joined Mattheus. Mattheus draped his arm around her and she tugged under him.

Ichika took their picture and the two let go.

"Well, you can change back now." Natasha looked at him and the two nodded. They changed back and Mattheus got back to a boy. Or better as a never wanting to grow up guy.

He pulled up his hoodie and walked to Joel. Ichika left the two and joined his friends for some sweets. Mattheus shook his head.

"Idiot." He felt Natasha tugging on his cheek. He turned to her. She was being unreasonable.

"You can't speak. Let's grab a bite." Mattheus nodded and the three left.

They found a simple wok restaurant at the side of the roads. They got on and begin to eat the plate they shared. They ate in silence, not speaking about the things that happened since last month. It wasn't a comfortable silence at all.

Mattheus used a fork as he still wasn't used to chopsticks. Natasha eyed her boyfriend giving him glances and looked back to her food. She was ashamed of what he did but more of what she did.

It didn't go unnoticed. It would have gone unnoticed if Mattheus wasn't using his skills and if he wasn't trained but now. He had no problem picking it up.

He stopped eating and looked at Natasha. His look, stern and serious like never before gave her the idea her entire cover was blown. She sighed and looked back at him. They would have a talk and Joel wished he wasn't around now his older brother.

Joel sincerely hoped Mattheus could keep his feelings down or that Mattheus and Natasha would make up.

Joel didn't get it. Why did adults have to be so difficult?

You liked someone or you didn't and you acted like that.

He got that Mattheus and Natasha really, really, _really,_ liked each other. That was crystal clear but why were they acting like that?

Now, Mattheus was a cool guy and he could handle a lot. But somewhere, the guy could be a big softie at moments. Especially moments like these. So he stopped, put his utensils away and looked at Natasha.

"What?" He asked. The tone he used was soft, calm and he just wanted to have more information. He had enough of this.

Play this game open like he always did. Schemes weren't his thing.

"Mattheus, I really want to know what you've been doing? And what you really are." She was tense, her voice sounded strained and she was figuring out her words. But even if he told her, she doubted she liked the truth.

Mattheus sighed. This wasn't nice but he had enough.

"That's my problem. I have been doing my job. That's all." His tone was hard, his eyes got soulless and he had enough of the talk. He swore an oath and Natasha had nothing to use on him.

She couldn't force him to speak. But she wouldn't back down.

"And what is your job?" If he wanted to play it hard, he could get it hard.

"Simple. Someone is doing me favors that are necessary that I don't end up as cut open lab rat. In return, they're asking me to do odd jobs." His mother could do this. But she was the toughest one he ever encountered. The rest of these women, well, they couldn't handle a candle to her.

"And what kind of favors?"

Mattheus leant closer to her.

"Don't worry. They're not interested in my abilities as pilot and they aren't willing to take info of it. So you don't have to worry that they would use that info against you. And before you ask, they know you and I have been screwing each other." Natasha began to worry this wasn't the best place to argue but if they didn't do it know, they'd never had a chance.

"Then as what are you working?" Mattheus gave her a grin.

"I work as a Hunter." With that, he left his part of the money, he took Joel up and left the room. Natasha stayed behind and cursed under her breath.

"Fuck." She muttered. She wanted to cry, she really did. She wanted to get it out her system. She cared for Mattheus, she really did but now, she was lost.

She felt an arm on her shoulder. "Orimura-sensei." Chifuyu's face was soft. She had been through the same thing although most people wouldn't say that.

But if there was anyone who could help Natasha, it was Chifuyu.

"I see you had an argument." Natasha nodded.

"Indeed. Goddamn that stupid kid." Chifuyu shook her head. Mattheus had grown past a kid for a long time.

"You should stop doing that." Natasha eyed her senior when she went to sit down. Chifuyu's voice was a more matter of fact.

"What do you mean?" The Gospel pilot asked.

"Adjzof is twenty years. He might not look like it but he knows perfectly in what kind of world he's playing. He might be young, true and he doesn't have the backup we have. But he isn't stupid. He told you got an offer. I trust he told you that much."

Natasha nodded. Mattheus had told her something like that. "Indeed but what has that do with this?"

Chifuyu smiled at her. In all honesty she had expected more of Natasha Fairs. She hoped she was sharper on picking things up. So she sat down and began to speak.

The Raven haired Brunhilde knew the man that contacted Mattheus. And to be honest, she got Mattheus view on it.

"Adjzof told you the truth. The man for who is working is an old associate of me. He gave me a call the day of the attack. Knowing him, he recruited the man because he was too good to pass up." Natasha nodded.

She was intrigued why Chifuyu told her this.

"Adjzof was right when he told the man wasn't interested in the IS data. He was interested because Adjzof is a person he could use in the organization. He could be easily manipulated and truth be told, he could jump on anything. But Adjzof didn't join him just because of the cheap ideals that play. He knows what plays in the higher tops and he wants nothing to do with that. But he has a goal. It's unknown for me but if Mattheus didn't want to come over the ISA, he wouldn't have. Still, he did. He had the idea he could face Bodewig, Dunois but still he came over. Adjzof knows what is asked of him. He's not stupid. For some reason, he had reasons to come over. He'll get this job done."

Natasha sighed, let down by the talk. She had hoped for more. That she could find more about Mattheus. And she had the feeling Chifuyu wasn't telling her everything.

"I just wish he trusted me more. That he could tell me." Chifuyu made a sarcastic snicker. That girl was just like the students.

Natasha looked at the senior. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"You have no right to ask that. You came as honey trap to Mattheus and you're asking him to play it honest? A bit hypocritical if you ask me. So forgive him if he's holding back his secrets. Mattheus isn't that intelligent to play those games. He knows that and he isn't going to let him drag that down. He relies on those who are smarter than him to play like that. He relies on his commons sense and does what is asked of him. Whoever hired him, made it very clear he couldn't tell anyone. So he won't tell anyone. He works like this. Do what has to be done. Simple."

Natasha face faulted and let it go.

Mattheus had joined Ichika and the rest outside. Clearly, they had some sweets as lunch. The Hunter softly grinned at the six maidens who wanted to capture his heart. Supposedly Laura had problems eating the bunny shaped candies. It was a cute trait. For a soldier, that is.

Ignoring the two in the restaurant, he was sharp enough to notice Chifuyu, he joined the group. "Ichika? Sup?"

Said boy looked up and his face brightened up. He offered Mattheus a fist and the man returned the gesture. "Enough photos?"

He asked interested while Ichika ignored the blatant killing intent. The harsh glare, nearly equal to his sister and Mattheus own glare, turned the girls off. Ichika turned to the man who he saw as brother.

"Yeah. Hey, Mattheus. I want some advice. Can I talk you?" He paused and the young Knight stood up. This would be more than a small chitchat.

"In private." Mattheus raised an eyebrow and he tensed up slightly. At least, if his hands out his pockets were anything to go by. Often Mattheus was the one who started the talk. This was most likely the first time Ichika asked him. Mattheus' head went to the left and he crossed his arms.

"Sure." The two male attendants of the school left in silence, walking to a bridge in the school. It was quiet but unlike with Natasha, it was comfortable; Mattheus leant at the bridge while Ichika let his hands hang at the bridge, the camera still at his hands.

"Okay, I'm listening." Nothing was forced in this and Ichika wondered how his life would have been without Mattheus. The two were so different. Ichika got the name Knight while Mattheus chose for the path of Hunter. Still the two relied on each other. Even with four years of difference, Mattheus had a role in Ichika he never thought about.

It was more than a good friendship. Mattheus was his brother in everything but blood.

The man who stood less than a year in a leather jacket after a few days of travelling in front of him in the class. He didn't give a shit at that point.

That man became his closest friend.

Mattheus looked at Ichika who got lost in his head.

"Ichika?"

The boy snapped out of his stupor.

"Sorry, Mattheus. I was just thinking." Getting a cheeky grin, Mattheus couldn't resist. "I heard it. Now what's on your mind? It's unusual for you to be so out. And I mean you're really out." Ichika looked over the bridged, relaxing while Joel climbed to Mattheus neck.

The young Punk had the idea he could better be quiet now so he was quiet. Ichika took a heavy breath.

"A few weeks ago, around my birthday, I met a girl who looked like Chifuyu-nee. She told me her name was Madoka Orimura. After that, she tried to kill me. Your latest gift, that shotgun was really helpful." Mattheus tensed up.

A surprised look got in his eyes. This was new to hear.

"I thought you didn't have any other family members besides Orimura-sensei. Have you asked her after your supposed sis?" Ichika nodded but he was hesitant. He knew that Mattheus didn't take crap from anyone.

And this was crap that came from Chifuyu. But even from her, he didn't take that crap.

"Yeah." The Knight was struggling and it Mattheus had to help him. "She only told me that I'm her only family." Mattheus' jaws clenched. The answer was crap. It gave Mattheus a lot more to press on. He did this out of obligation towards Ichika.

Chifuyu withheld some information. Okay, he wasn't the one to talk but this was different. Chifuyu had to tell Ichika at one point. And this was different. Mattheus couldn't explain how but it was different.

"That's not the answer and you know that." Joel said in an annoyed tone. Not towards Ichika but towards Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-nee told me once I should never forget who I was in the past." Memories of his life before this flooded in his head. He going to school, Chifuyu winning the Mondo Grosso championship. It were a lot of things before his life ended up in this shitstorm.

"True but the point is. You need to know your whole past and she isn't telling you every bit. Plus." Mattheus turned to him.

"Your past determines your future in more than one way. The choices you make today, how small they might be, will work on tomorrow." Ichika looked at him. The look in the younger man's eyes were demanding more answers. So Mattheus gave them.

"I know that truth better than anyone." He stopped and Mattheus eyes became softer.

"Hey, Mattheus. If I want to find more about this, can I count on you?" Mattheus grinned and he placed a hand on the right shoulder. Clasping it, the Hunter nodded.

"Sure Ichika. If you want to find more about your past, I'm willing to help you. If Orimura-sensei doesn't give you the answers, I'll find them. Besides, I think by helping you, I can get further myself."

Ichika smiled but that smile faded away.

"Mattheus, I have another question. Why do you call me your brother?" Mattheus grinned on it and he looked up to the sky.

"Where I grew up, Ichika, it was sometimes two guys got close by just friendship. They started as friends but began to trust each other more. So much they could tell each other the same thing. It's like the BFF's crap without giving a stupid name. In my twenty years, I have just called two guys brother. A brother you call by name is a guy who you trust with your life and all your secrets. They do the same to you. Whatever is bothering you, you can go to them and you can work things out. That's why."

He halted a serious look in his eyes.

"I call you brother because you're the third guy that I have trusted with secrets like Freya. You did the same by telling me about Madoka,, meaning for me, you consider me your brother. So that's why. You and I are brother in arms. And that's why I told you I'd help you with your past. And if you want something more." He pushed a hand on the shoulder.

"An older sibling will protect his little sibling no matter the cost. But brothers, no matter younger or older will have each other's back at all time. I got your back. Always. So I can trust you got my back?" Ichika nodded and smiled at him. The strength in his view made it sure.

"Yep. Thanks, brother." Mattheus let Ichika go. He turned to Houki. "You can have him. I'm done." Mattheus pointed a thumb at Houki while he walked away.

"What's up, Houki?" Ichika asked, a bit concerned about seeing his childhood friend standing there. Boy, he was still as dense as a brick but thanks to someone, he could pick up things. Things he had been told and where he should focus on.

Houki hoped she could spend some time with her crush. "Ichika, have you seen the bamboo forest yet?"

Ichika shook his head. Somewhere he was bemused but he could allow her to have her moment. "Nope. You'd wanna tag along." His hearth fluttered on her smile. He wasn't sure about which girl. Maybe a talk or two with Mattheus would fix that.

She nodded at his question. "Yeah, let's go." The two walked in the forest, talking as well about the past. The forest was indeed beautiful and Ichika really needed to think about who to pick. If he ever wanted that.

Mattheus was leaning at a shop, at the down. He had his cellphone to his left ear. "Thanks. No, don't worry. I haven't told anyone and I won't. Ichika, I think, hopes I won't tell anyone" Mattheus closed the call. Joel leant at the opposite side. As soon his brother was done, he walked to him.

"And?"

The Street Punk asked amused.

"Our lads don't know anything but they'll have a name and will start searching. They told me that some info can be shared with Ichika. Not everything. They'll go looking and let me know. They were glad. They had no idea something like that could happen."

Joel had a cocky smile.

"Simple because that girl wouldn't think Ichika would talk about with us. You really are something for that kid." Joel got lifted up to Mattheus level.

"You're not the one to talk. You're the fucking twelve-year-old." Joel rolled his eyes, bemused by the words and he knew he could counter Mattheus easily.

"I'm a twelve-year-old IRA IS engineer. Forgetting that? And what about your coming mission? You need to move?"

Mattheus shook his head. For some reason he was happy. "Nah, they decided I'm more useful here and they allowed me to have my way with Natasha as long I don't threaten my goal. So you can say I'm good."

The Hunter got an idiotic grin. A grin that somehow allowed him to be a child. A kid.

Joel mimicked that grin and he climbed in Mattheus' back. "Let's go."

The two walked off with Joel sitting in his back. Mattheus glanced at his watch. The time gave him a heart attack.

"Fuck. We need to meet at the Kiyomizu's. Shit."

The young man took a breath and he began to run at top speed. Joel held on tight. Mattheus raced through the streets, Joel was surprised by how fast his brother could go. The wind was really nice passing through his hair.

Three months.

Three months of training and Mattheus changed from a normal guy with no battle experience to a sleeper agent. At least on the outside. Inside, Mattheus would remain the same guy who picked him up from a destroyed congress building. Joel smiled and he felt Mattheus going up the stairs.

"I'm yours forever and I always will be," Joel muttered. Eventually, Chifuyu saw Mattheus running up the stairs, heavy breathing and sweating.

"Sorry I ..am … pant… late." Mattheus grinned on it. His face was red and the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He could swear he had lost three liters of sweat. Sweat that also covered his hair for a bit. Having his heart going back to normal, Chifuyu's sadistic sneer came up. He really hated for that.

"Just in time, Adjzof."

Mattheus looked over it and he turned to Maya when she gave more information about it. Everyone had now gathered at this place and Mattheus could feel his breath coming down.

"Kiyomizu's main hall veranda sits on the 13-meter high mountain slope, supported by 139 pillars called hell posts."

Supposedly, there was a lot of tourist shops around. Mattheus pondered on the masks of an oni. Maybe he should by one for the guys back home. They could use it in the metal concerts. The shit you sometimes saw passing there. He had to check when those came around.

Mattheus stood next to his homeroom teacher. He sighed on the look. How many years have passed since he was looking out over Florence? Five, six years. Those are things that remain locked forever.

Chifuyu was looking out, absent of the thoughts.

"What do you think of it, Adjzof?" He grinned.

"Memories from a past life. Can never hurt to reminisce back." They heard a nearly audible click and they turned to Ichika who took a photo of the two.

"It's rude to take a picture of a lady without her permission." Chifuyu turned to her brother. He tensed up, scratching the back of his head. She gave him a smile.

"Be sure to give me a copy later." She added and left. Mattheus grinned.

"Care to make two?" He asked while stretching his back. He closed his eyes for a second and it took that long before Ichika was surrounded by girls.

Chifuyu pinched her nose with her right hand and placed her left on her hip. "Unbelievable." She muttered, annoyed by the way the girls acted around Ichika.

Mattheus walked to Chifuyu and had his hands in his pocket. He took an exasperated breath and tapped on her shoulder. "You know, I think you should introduce a new class." Chifuyu let her tormented nose go and looked at the man.

"Classes in how to treat males and before you wonder," Chifuyu smirked at him.

"I'm not joking." He said while pushing the girls aside. Alas, it was too late as Ichika's camera fell from his hands back down. "Oh, damn it. I'm getting it." Ichika muttered while walking down. Mattheus doubted the camera would survive that. He followed Ichika down the stairs while glaring at the girls. "Great job."

The sarcastic sneer turned them off and Joel stood next to Chifuyu.

Down in the young boy's gut, he had a feeling. A funny feeling and not the feeling of haha. His instincts were killing him of suspense.

Mattheus raced next to Ichika. "Hey, man wait up." Ichika halted, allowing Mattheus to catch up. "I'll help you looking." The two walked together to the place down the stairs.

"It should be around here." Mattheus noticed how quiet it was around the place. There were no other tourists and the silence was pressing. No birds, no water, not even the wind. It was unnatural. Mattheus turned to scan for the camera. After a rock, hidden beneath bushes, he found the relic. It was still in one piece. Tough thing.

"Ichika, I don't know where you got…" He said while he looked at Ichika. Ichika stared at the sun. At the end of the opposing chairs, there stood a small girl. Dressed in weird, black clothes, she gave an ominous aura. Mattheus joined Ichika and he pulled his hoodie up.

That was the reason why Mattheus cut off his sentence.

Ichika looked right beside him and he took the camera over, stuffing it away.

"Is that the Madoka you told me about?" Mattheus asked. The girl was giving him a cold glare. Ichika didn't answer but Mattheus took enough answer of the Knights behavior. "You are."

Hesitant but still pressing, Ichika waited on his answer. "Orimura Ichika. I will take your life. But first." The girl looked at Mattheus.

"You must be that so called 'brother' he told me last time." Mattheus closed his eyes and he made a grin. This was exhilarating he had to admit but this grin wasn't like the ones before. This grin was humorless.

"Yep, I'm Mattheus Adjzof or Mat like some of my friends called me. So who might you be?" In a flash, he pulled Chasseur rifle from his back. Turning the rifle around, he aimed through the iron sights, feeling the but on his shoulder.

"Well, that's a pretty gun. I would have thought someone who called himself brother of this fool would have taken a sword like some Knight." A deafening blast filled the sky as Mattheus had pulled the trigger. The bullet flew past the girl and it destroyed a bunch of trees. Or better said, they were cut in half. Five giant trees fell down.

"He and I asked you a question. Your name. No insults. Tell me before I hit my prey." Madoka looked at the destruction the one shot had done.

'What power. Unbelievable.' She looked back at the two. Still, she remained stoic on the outside. "Orimura Ichika. I said I will take your life." She pushed her hands on the side.

"Okay, now we got shit on our hands," Mattheus spoke out, preparing himself. This was going to blow up like shit.

"Come forth, Kuroshiki." Ichika and Mattheus exchanged a look and nodded. Fuck the rules. Self-defense above everything else. So they could use their units.

"Byakushiki." Ichika lifted his bracelet, the arm jewel lightened up.

"Lavathenian." Mattheus cracked his neck and the rings on the cheeks lightened up.

The two machines were built around them. Faster than Madoka would have expected. She aimed through her energy rifle at Ichika but felt a power flying her rifle away. Furiously, she turned to Mattheus. The smoking barrel of his rifle was aimed at her.

"I see you're introduced to the foul play. Pity for you, we're using a system as well. Ichika."

The Knight had his armor on and he had his weapons out. He lifted his sword with his left hand so it could rest on the shoulders and his right hand had the shotgun aimed next to Madoka. Mattheus stood next to him.

Chasseur rifle was slung on a similar way on his shoulders but with the right hand, Chasseur pistol aimed at her.

Madoka had an idea she took more than she could handle. Ichika himself wasn't a problem but Squall had told her nothing of that Mattheus guy and whatever that guy might be, he hid a lot of his actual abilities. The ones who trained him were enough not to let a Phantom Task agent just have her way.

His experience coupled with looking after Ichika, that gave Ichika an edge he most certainly could use. And because of being the only two guys, it went without saying the two were good at fighting together. Shit. These were unnecessary problems.

"You think you two are enough to stop me? Whatever it might be, you two can't stop me from my goal." Mattheus had his hoodie pulled deeper, covering his eyes. He decided to ask. Every minute not spent in a battle was a won one.

"And what is your goal?" She grinned.

"Killing Orimura Chifuyu." Mattheus shook his head.

"Like hell we let you do that." Ichika said. He was done taking crap from anyone. Killing Chifuyu. No way that would happen when he'd breath. That was something you don't announce by the way.

"Ichika, have you been thinking about a plan for our move?" Mattheus had the idea they were enough to take her on if they got a plan.

"Yup." Okay, that surprised Mattheus. "Really?"

"Brother storm." He shouted while blasting his shotgun at his supposed sister. Mattheus followed with his pistol. The two had lined up to get the same hit spot. Madoka's eyes shot open when a storm of shells and bullets fired at her. The power of the two sides arms was incredible. It hurt. It really did.

Who the hell made those weapons?

This wasn't supposed how it should go. She should have defeated the two but now, they had her on the defensive. Smoke began to come from her shields. Shells and bullets dropped at their feet. "Keep firing Ichika." Madoka heard his words and made a swipe of energy. The two males were blown away.

"Fuck."

Wherever they stood, they were now gone. She couldn't detect them and she couldn't care. They had only delayed her.

"Now, I can kill her. Orimura Chifuyu." The girl flew off while Ichika pushed himself out of the rubles, Mattheus came out the trees. The Hunter saw her heading to the train but that could wait. He had to take care of Ichika.

He knelt to his brother in arms.

"Ichika, oy, Ichika. Please kid. Be not dead." Ichika snapped out of it. Whatever it might be, he could fight. His vision was blurring and his ears were ringing. "Mattheus. Thanks."

The Hunter offered the Knight a hand and Ichika was pulled on the legs. "Let's go after her." Ichika and Mattheus took off but in the flight, Mattheus made a call to Joel. Shit, he should have known.

He knew that they'd be coming. He knew that that there would be a fight. As soon that Madoka had shown up, he should have shot her through her head. Ichika looked at the spot where Madoka had left. "I won't let her."

And Mattheus realized why. Ichika wanted to know of his past and somewhere that Madoka was in his past. He made that promise and he never broke his promise. Mattheus turned to him. Hunter's life changed too serious.

"You can bet on that. And I'm not letting her kill Joel. She's going to kill everyone standing in her way, meaning everyone on that train."

Both went pale on that realization. This would be dangerous but Mattheus was determined to get everyone safe back. Phantom Task had taken his little sister from him, they had taken Joel's parents from him. He wouldn't let them take Joel or Ichika or anyone else away. The two raced after Madoka. Both were ready, set and determined to go all out. Even if that killed them.

Meanwhile at the monorail.

Joel's instincts checked out. He saw the lightening coming out from the trees. "Can't be good." He glanced at Chifuyu.

"Orimura-sensei. We need to get everyone of this train." Chifuyu looked at him.

"Why would that be?"

The raven haired Brunhilde couldn't finish her sentence as the train moved out. They were too late, they were on a death trap.

"Oh, shit. We're screwed." Joel said when the train moved.

Suddenly, Kanzashi got a call from her sister.

"Onee-chan." She spoke out, surprised that her sister was back.

"Kanzashi-chan. There is a bomb on the train. You have thirty minutes." Joel cursed when she announced that. Panic was the last thing they could use.

"Pearce." He turned to Chifuyu.

"Can't you take care of the bomb?" He nodded but he got a grimace when he received a call.

"Mattheus." He spoke, relieved that his brother was still alive. Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

That relief was cut down. "Joel, we got shit going sky-high. There is an unknown IS coming at you guys. Get yourself ready."

"Can't do that, brother. There is a bomb here and I need to dismantle it. I'll chat you later." Joel closed off the call, hoping Mattheus would be rational enough for that and went to sit next to Kanzashi.

"Try to find the bomb. My little mobile isn't enough for that. If you got it, give me the data so I can shut it down." Kanzashi nodded and let Mattheus' engineer work on it.

Laura and Charlotte hoped to get out of the train.

"Let me go out." Laura asked, no demanded to get out.

"Me too." Charlotte asked her teacher.

Both requests were shot down.

"I need you here for things after this. Besides, as long Sarashiki didn't find the bomb, there is no use for it. So wait."

Chifuyu sternly ordered keeping a cool head. Joel grinned on it. They needed that at this point.

Houki and Cecilia went to check on Ichika and Mattheus but they got attacked by Autumn. "You are."

"It's Autumn. Did you forget?"

The two launched themselves at her, shooting her out of the sky. Despite Autumn being the more experienced pilot, she had difficulties shooting the two out of the sky.

"Cecilia, let's head to the monorail." Houki knew that even with superior numbers, they needed the help back there. So, when Cecilia launched her shot, Houki hoped it would have hit target. Unfortunately, it didn't work out.

"Don't get cocky." Autumn launched her laser beam at the two, nearly causing Cecilia to crash down. Luckily, she managed to get her IS back on. Right before hitting the ground.

"Houki-san." She confirmed she was back on and the two raced back to the train.

Houki attacked Autumn while using her katana to block her attacks off. Pulling the pilot down, Cecilia launched a couple of shots at the girl. They shut the terrorist down and they could move out.

Joel had been trying to hack the bomb down. As Kanzashi was concerned about the locks, he had no option but work on his own.

"Mat. Keep your promise." He whispered while working on.

Tatenashi had thought that her beat down with Mattheus was the worst and most painful experience she ever encountered. Clearly, she was wrong. Squall proved to be better, faster and better trained. She had to work on her body next time.

After being having shots fired at her IS, Squall pulled her in the river.

Madoka found the train and had no problem disposing the IS of the city. Joel turned to the window and he saw it.

"Kuroshiki." He heard Chifuyu. After this, he would need to have a chitchat.

'Brother will keep his promise.' He thought but now, he was doubting it. The shot from Madoka came from at the train. Luckily, it got blocked.

"So you're not dead?" She asked, not impressed by Ichika. He spat on the ground.

"Try harder next time. But I'm not the one who will fall. Mattheus." He shouted.

A blast, louder than before, was pulled from the gun. Madoka got shot down by a force she could never imagine.

"Ichika." He got the signal and attacked the girl.

While clashing and defending, he hoped to avoid the attacks. Luckily, he had bullets coming from someone else. Mattheus had found a comfortable position, out of Madoka's sight and began to snipe from his place.

"You kept your promise." Joel shouted in the mic. Mattheus grinned.

"I always keep my promises, Joel." He said, reassuring his brother things would be fine. But he decided it was enough playing safe. Time for some extra risks. Bigger risks meant bigger prices.

"Orimura, Adjzof. There is a bomb. You got less than ten minutes." Chifuyu spoke at the two.

Okay, now, it was ready to go all out.

Mattheus raced towards Madoka, having Goedendag in his left hand and raising Chasseur rifle with his other hand. He pulled the trigger, causing her to stop. She looked up and her eyes shot open when Mattheus punched her out of the way.

Away from Ichika, the Knight got back up.

He nodded when he saw the look. The two raced at the enemy. Ichika's attack was easily blocked and she slipped her hands on his throat. But it would have worked as a shot rang and she was blasted away. She looked up and saw Mattheus lifting his spear at her.

The chains caught her and fear filled her eyes when Ichika attacked her, blocking her off and getting her down. She was thrown away while Mattheus stood next to Ichika.

Mattheus didn't say anything but he threw his pistol towards Ichika who caught it and Ichika threw his shotgun towards Mattheus in return.

The two took it and saw Madoka going back. The two fired several times, blocking her attacks off. She was even forced back. "You'll have enough problems with the two of us." Ichika said while he demanded his shotgun back.

Mattheus took his rifle back and aimed through the iron sights. Ichika raced at the enemy while Mattheus pulled the trigger. "You're in the Bullets way. You are my prey. Say goodbye." He sang while he loaded another clip.

Ichika didn't know how but his training with Mattheus paid off big time. His sword clashed with Madoka, he slowly lifted his head, allowing Mattheus to make a shot. A bullet scratched his cheek and hit his target. Houki and Cecilia had arrived on the scene.

Their mouths fell open when they saw Mattheus moving and evading attacks while Ichika fought Madoka head on.

Their buddy system really did wonders. On the pilots.

Chifuyu looked at her younger brother while Joel didn't even need to look. Chifuyu was shocked on how the two fought. She smiled.

Really, Devil did a good job training Mattheus.

Joel just worked on the bomb. He got it and tapped her shoulder.

"Good news. I got the bomb out but we still need to remove it, because there is a big chance it can be activated from a distance. Kanzashi." He turned to the girl.

"The locks are open. We can now move out." Joel was relieved and made a call.

"Everyone with a personal unit. Move out and go help pilot Adjzof and Orimura."

"Hai." Kanzashi, Laura, Charlotte and Rin announced. Joel got Mattheus on the line.

"Good news, breddah. The bomb is out, care to pick me up?" He shamelessly announced. Unfortunately, his request was shot down.

"Sorry bro. Kinda busy. Can you ask one of the pilots?." Natasha looked at him and she turned to Chifuyu.

"I'm sorry, Fairs-sensei but I need you here. Pearce, make a call with Adjzof, tell him to pick you up from the train. Orimura has to handle the pilot alone for a few minutes." Joel nodded and walked outside. He activated his two weapons, namely a spanner and his energy blade and climbed out of the train. Useless in a battle but he needed it now.

Using his blade, he hooked himself on the train.

Tapping the phone of his ears, he made a call to Mattheus.

"Bro, pick me up. Natasha is kinda stuck over here." Mattheus turned to him and saw his brother. He glanced at Ichika who was still busy fighting Madoka. Joel.

Could he never act without thinking?

"Sorry, bro. I'm stuck over here. Come later." Joel wanted to say but was nearly thrown off the train. He stuck his energy dagger in the side of the train. Unfortunately, it was at the side Mattheus couldn't see it.

Something snapped in Mattheus. He turned away from Madoka while firing his gun, flying backwards. Ichika turned to him and wanted to protest until he saw what was going on. He nodded and fought with Madoka. He could buy his friend a few minutes at least, although it wouldn't be easy.

But before he could act, something else happened. While Charlotte got at the bomb, it went off, confirming Joel's fear. It was a huge explosion on the train. Ichika's eyes shot open while Mattheus was swept away in the blast. The Hunter's eyes couldn't grasp it while he felt the shockwave coming over them. He shielded himself from it but felt the tears coming down, ringing on his cheeks.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Mattheus screamed while he looked at the devastation the bomb left. Tears filled his eyes. "No, please." He whispered. He got close at the place.

"Please, Joel. Don't pull this." He flew at the place while the bomb had caused a bomb. He looked horrified to Ichika. Shit, you got to be kidding him. Ichika turned to the train and Madoka shot him down. Houki was just in time to reach him.

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted while her crush was shot down. Chifuyu's mouth had fallen open while she saw her brother was shot down. She glared at Mattheus who got at the train. He saw that Laura had held the bomb in her AIC.

The girls glared at him but he couldn't care. He raced to the other side and his face elated with what he saw. "Joel!"

The young punk had swept of the train and held on with his energy dagger. It shielded him from most of the blast. So he had a lot of luck. Mattheus couldn't believe it. They had cheated on death once again.

Mattheus flew to him and he opened his arms to let the boy come in. Crying tears of joy, he gave his young protégé a hug.

"Joel for the love of holy mother Jesus, do not ever again pull such a stupid stunt again, you magnificent cunt." He said while Joel held on.

"Sorry, Mattheus. I didn't know what else to do." The boys noticed a presence. The girls glared at him. They could just see Ichika going down. Mattheus let Joel climb in his back. He turned to the girls.

"What?" He asked in a cold, serious tone.

"Ichika is."

"Shot down. Yeah but hey, give the kid some credit. He is strong enough. It's not the first time." Mattheus cut them off. Suddenly, they realized. Mattheus was a guy but he was twenty. He had seen more as them. Not as fighter but as pure human.

He deployed White Death on his shoulders, Joel switched it to blaster gun. The girls nodded and were ready for the battle.

Cecilia had been fighting with Madoka, stopping her.

The Brit was a strong woman and gifted sniper but compared to Madoka, she paled in comparison. The two moved around, Cecilia used her drones but was thrown down in the matter of seconds.

"You're going to die, too." She spoke while aiming her rifle. Building energy, she was ready to kill the annoyance. Nothing would stopping her. Nothing.

"Joel."

The word was solemn and he made a huge blast. Mattheus would have been blown away but he stood tight for his war. He wouldn't move now, he wouldn't move ever again. Madoka was thrown away by a huge blaster bullet. She turned to Mattheus who had his spear and gun out.

"Don't forget about us." Charlotte announced while firing at her. Madoka avoided the attacks rather easily but forgot there were more players.

Laura attacked with her energy blade but was easily blocked. She fell back but the shots from Laura and Charlotte combined were enough to pull her back. Mattheus landed at Cecilia and offered her a hand.

"Get up, Cecilia. We need everything we can get at this point." He said while pulling her up her legs. The fight continued until the evening. Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Rin worked together but with everything combined, it wasn't enough to stop the girl.

Mattheus wanted to help but felt a presence. He turned to Squall and Joel felt his muscles tensing. She looked at them.

"Pathetic isn't it. But you know that is normal when you're dealing with kids. Give it up. There is too big of a difference between us." Joel smirked at her, causing to look at her.

"Really, you now fucked up big time." He said while looking at the pilot. Mattheus glared at her taking out Chasseur. Squall looked at him.

"The Brown Hunter? It's the name of your unit, right?" Mattheus took a breath. He was going to enjoy this so much more than he actually should. But every therapist, warrior or teacher could go fuck itself at this point.

"You really shouldn't have come. Golden Dawn? It's the name of your Infinite Stratos." Squall made a snicker, surprised that Joel knew that.

"Indeed but what is that to you?" Mattheus' eyes had been into small specks of blue.

"The Golden Dawn is based on the Yellow Flower. Do you know who that pilot was?"' Squall gave a nod.

"Indeed. Adjzof Freya. That pathetic little bitch should have just surrendered." Joel whistled. Oh fuck. This was going to be really good.

"Bad move. Real bad. Because Adjzof Freya…" He halted to let Mattheus speak. He should have let Squall realize how fucked up she really was.

"Is. No. Was. My. Little. Sister. And you fucking bitches took her away from me. So you're going to pay the price." He said while launching himself at her. Joel turned up the HMG stand and began to fire rapidly. Squall avoided the attack but felt Mattheus lifting his spear ramming at her. He pulled the trigger, letting a bullet blast.

He threw the rifle up, pressing the bullet out with his right hand and taking it back with his right hand. Joel switched to blaster gun when Mattheus forced her hands open.

"Impossible. If Moscow Thick Fog couldn't get through my defense, then how." Mattheus grinned and Squall feared she didn't fight a Hunter. No, with the anger and fury Mattheus had and his hoodie covering his eyes, she fought a Grim Reaper.

Mattheus then used his sniper rifle and he blew her off. Squall tried to recover from the attack but felt a blast shooting her down.

"How is that possible? By the Alaska Treaty."

Mattheus heard her shout. "Yeah but Lavathenian is the only IS on the globe that's designed outside the rules of the Treaty making it a perfect IS to take care of the likes of you. To be honest, this is a unit made for killing." Mattheus evaded a laser attack while Joel looked over his shoulder. They needed back up or they were screwed. Even he with Lavathenian wasn't enough and he rather didn't kill her in front of everyone.

She didn't deserve that. Her death should be slow and painful.

He quickly looked over the spot where Ichika had fallen down. The kid better got up again. He needed that.

Houki landed at Ichika, trying to get him back up. "Ichika, please. Open your eyes."

Houki teared over the body of her friend fallen down.

~In Ichika's dream world~

Ichika laid on his back, staring up to the bright sky. For some reason, he felt wet and he could see clouds gathering. This dream.

He had seen it before. Trees, the ocean. What was this place? He stood up and saw the White Knight standing in front of him.

It was like in the news reports. A white IS with the face of the pilot covered. But black hair, comparable to his sister. Behind the pilot, there was a sword. A big sword. No doubt, this was the White Knight but how in the world could that happen?

He walked to the IS. "Chifuyu-nee." The words weren't spoke out and the IS made a power surge, coming from below her.

The IS slowly but steady changed to dark. This whole world changed to dark. Hesitance filled his body as the IS became darker. He heard the voice speaking. A voice he heard too many times nowadays.

He was lifted by his throat while the pilot spoke. His feet helplessly dangled above the floor, prying on the IS to let him go.

"I'll kill you, Orimura Ichika."

That voice. It was like Chifuyu but darker, edgier. It was like something else. His vision blackened but he reached his hands. This fight wasn't over yet.

"No, I won't fall now and not here. My friends, my brother. They need me. So Byakushiki. Give me the strength I need." He saw the girl from the time with the Silver Gospel standing. He wanted to fight.

He needed to fight back. The words Mattheus spoke rang in his head.

"An older sibling will protect his little sibling no matter the cost. But brothers, no matter younger or older will have each other's back at all time. I got your back. Always. So I can trust you got my back?" The vision of his brother.

Mattheus had proved his words. He had always proven them. Now, it was his turn. He would fight. He'd fight back. Point.

~In the real world~

While the five girls were clashing with Madoka, they could finally get her down. The girl was flung away on the streets. Cecilia made her shot and it hit target. Problem?

She was still standing. The girls attacked back on her. "Fire."

Laura shouted while casting her canon. Mattheus felt Squall punching him away and racing to Madoka protecting her.

He could get his system back to running but noticed that the girls were all swept away the giant circle. Luckily, for him, he got a call.

"Mattheus." He couldn't believe he smiled when he heard Tatenashi. This was going to be good.

"Good to hear from you. You got an idea, because we're running out of options." Mattheus swore he could hear her smile.

"Yup. Joel-chan. Can you fire om my mark?" Joel looked to his brother. He nodded. Joel smiled on that.

"Bro says I can, so I can. When do you need it?" The punk asked to his tormentor.

"In two minutes." Joel grinned and giddy, he pulled the canon. Mattheus flew to a building and braced himself for the impact.

Tatenashi had her hands on a new toy. A giant spear like canon was pulled on a building. "Now!" She fired her cannon while Mattheus had differed his angle. Joel pulled the trigger and like the machine, two huge blaster guns fired at the same time.

The impact was enough to get the two of the sky.

"Ichika-kun, now, please." Mattheus blinked twice when he saw Ichika racing to the two on Houki's back. The two hadn't forgotten the time they had to fight the Silver Gospel.

"Reiraku Byakuya, activate!" Houki and Ichika lightened up and the Knight got off Houki, attacking the two. While Madoka attacked him, his left hand went on the shotgun. He wouldn't fall for that trick again. With a blast, the girl had to let him go and they raced to the ground. They scraped a mountain and Ichika got the overhand on the girl.

He broke her chest plate using his shotgun and a pendant got out from her chest. "M".

Her leader called while Mattheus had saw it all happening. When Joel made his shot, the guy raced behind them. It made an explosion leaving Ichika in the ground and the two still active.

"We're going to withdraw, M." Squall realized this battle was over. "We can't go on like this." Mattheus raced to Ichika. He wouldn't have the time to make a shot but he would stop them at all costs.

"I've collected enough real combat data now." Madoka, albeit hesitant agreed but she would ask Squall more about that Mattheus guy. The two set off in a lightning speed like a jet fighter. Ichika looked at the two.

"And Phantom Task escapes again." Mattheus went to stand next to him, offering a hand.

"Don't be so pessimistic, brother. We can count this a victory. And we're all okay" Ichika got pulled on his legs. He turned to his friends and behind him. They had all survived and the train got stopped while Chifuyu, Natasha, Maya and the girls got out.

Chifuyu had proud smile on her brother. He proved to be good as a fighter. More than she would even guess.

Ichika sighed in relief. "Well, we had that. What's next?" Mattheus wondered aloud. Ichika sighed on his question.

"Well, nothing for tonight. I'm done with fighting for a long time." Ichika said while offering Mattheus a fist. He nodded and returned the fist bump.

On the rooftop, Tabane sat down, closing her computer. "I wonder if Chi-can's enjoyed my present." She sat next to a girl dressed in a similar outfit. She had a blue dress with white clothes at the top. She had long silver eyes, similar to Laura and her hair was white.

Unlike Tabane she spoke in a calm matter.

"I think she did. More than an unmanned unit." Uncaring, she nearly caused the death of a few IS students and Ichika, Tabane laughed.

"But even more fun stuff is going to happen! Chi-chan's imouto. Strange things do happen?"

She wondered while her contact smiled. "They do. But still, that Mattheus and Joel." Tabane sighed.

Her child like demeanor gone, she cursed. Only Ichika should have been able to be a male and pilot the IS. Mattheus was an unnecessary factor. So she made an IS for Madoka strong enough for her to defeat Mattheus. But still, with everyone helping, it didn't work. That man had more problems on him.

And that punk.

"Indeed and that Designer. I want to know more about Joel."

Ichika didn't know why Mattheus wanted to wait until the girls were all in the bath before he, Joel and Mattheus could share the smaller bath. It had just a few chairs, a small pool but for the three, they couldn't wish for more.

Ichika sat down laying his head back on a rock. Mattheus joined him while Joel swam in the pool. It was bad custom but considering Joel was just twelve, they allowed it. There was no one else even so. Mattheus sat opposite of him. His ugly scars for the world to see but Ichika could care less.

Mattheus enjoyed the hot water doing miracles for his bones. "Oh, yeah. This is great." Ichika had a towel on his head while Mattheus stretched out.

His friend's body was carved in cuts, holes and even some punches. Make a long story short, Mattheus wasn't to say attractive and Ichika understood why he wore a sweater. But he knew Mattheus long enough not to wonder about that.

"I still don't know why you wanted to wait until the girls were in the bath." Mattheus grinned on it.

"Ichika, considering your luck, we would have been sitting in the bath while they walked in. And even myself, a guy who makes his own luck can't deny that." Mattheus grinned while Ichika shrugged on the remark.

"That's true. What happened today seems so unreal." Mattheus had to give him that.

"Indeed, how much can change on twelve hours. But hey." Ichika looked at his brother. The cheeky grin got on the face and Mattheus looked to the sky.

"We're all still breathing. And we have proved our point." Ichika nodded but pondered back. On what he saw when he attacked Madoka. He met his other sister. Ichika was conflicted. He thought he didn't' have family.

"Why did she have Chifuyu-nee's picture?" Mattheus shrugged.

"I told you Ichika, we'll find out." Joel went to sit on Mattheus lap while the man wrapped his arms around the body.

"Yep. And I'll help. Nothing out without me. If you call Ichika your brother, I am." Joel announced.

Ichika looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Seriously." Mattheus closed his eyes and Joel smiled at the man. He might have lost his mother, father and anyone else but Mattheus would always keep him safe. The three stayed in the bath while chatting about everything and nothing.

The three enjoyed the peace and that they could be alone.

~In the bar~

Chifuyu sat next to Maya over a glass of whiskey.

It had been late enough but she needed a drink. She enjoyed it and pondered on her thoughts. Natasha had joined the girls bath. Considering how young she was, Chifuyu decided it was okay. Mattheus' girlfriend going in the bath.

She did a good job calming the students down. She now saw Mattheus in a different light. He was stronger than she gave him credit for.

For Chifuyu, it was clear. How fitting.

A Devil had taken interest in a Hunter.

She shook her head amused. She had to make a few call to Kerlongsj when this was over. That Belgian might have been keeping a bit too much for her and while she didn't like it, Mattheus had a point.

Kerlongsj was good enough to keep him hidden and protect him. The Flemish Devil. And with Kerlongsj knowing how he is, the man knew how to treat his soldiers.

"What a day it was." Maya pondered on what all happened. She was happy. This day ended in a good way.

"But I'm just glad that everyone is okay." She thought on what could have happened. Phantom Task was no joke.

"We're going to be writing a lot of reports for a while." Chifuyu had a slight blush on her face, the alcohol affecting her but she knew well enough what her limits are.

She wasn't looking forward to that. Oh, how she wished she had Kerlongsj job. But he had more things to do. He was after all leader of the largest resistance group, capable of taking on pilots.

And with Kerlongsj, they could make a stand to her.

"Let's hurry and drink this. After that, we're going to bed." Chifuyu looked to her glass.

"The number of casualties is zero, according to the investigation after the incident. I guess it could have been worse." Maya said while thinking of it. It could have indeed ended in a worse way.

But it happened to them because of them. The city had nothing to do with that.

"I wonder if Phantom Task will show up again." She looked to her senior while Chifuyu thought on it. There were a whole lot worse things than Phantom Task out there. And Mattheus was now one of them.

But her assistant had enough to wonder about. So she preferred to let her in ignorance.

"Who knows."

Chifuyu sighed when her assistant thought on it.

"At any rate, everyone's confidence has really grown. And Adjzof-kun's and Orimura-kun's dual fighting was incredible." Chifuyu shook her head.

"Orimura-sensei." She asked while she saw her senior. This was weird. The alcohol loosened her up.

"You know, Yamada-sensei. I think someone else is responsible. Someone leaving a mark on this world." Chifuyu grinned.

The teamwork Ichika and Mattheus had was just a gunned version of her dual attack with Kerlongsj.

Mattheus and Joel's [Kick punch] was nothing more than a customized version of Kerlongsj and Anaton's [Hell's Blade].

And this, was just Kerlongsj and Chifuyu's own attacks.

Puzzled by the words, her assistant decided to let it go. Mattheus and Ichika walked out the bath and Mattheus bet had paid off. The girls were still in their own bath while the three had taken a quicker change.

Ichika yawned, tired of the long day and walked to his room. "Goodnight, Mattheus." He said when the boys parted at the doors. Mattheus had been carrying Joel who had fallen asleep. It reminded him of the time with the Silver Gospel.

That felt like a lifetime ago. Mattheus got in his own room, laid down and sent a text.

"Threat is down. Thanks for the heads up. Things are changing." He sent and laid Joel in his own bed.

He looked outside and decided to make a walk. He turned in Tourist and began to walk outside, making a stroll.

The song was turned on and he smiled. This song fitted him.

It had been a while since he had walked around Antwerp.

He had sung a song for on the trip to the beach.

Deze nacht  
De klok sloat in m'n hart  
Loop rond in het licht van de lantaarn  
Volledig vrij van zorgen en angst  
Weet onze lieve vrou waakt toch  
Waggelen of goan we  
Doar in stegen en stroate  
En dat de benen ons maar verdwoale  
Want we wille toch nog ni noar huis  
Ja, nee hé  
Soms krijg det cadeau dan moet het pakke  
mmm… loat de maggie van 't moment ni ontsnappe

Al wast oewe zwanezang  
Drink de nacht tot den bodem er nog was  
Zingt met de mense da moakt ze blij

'k Wil deze nacht in de stroate verdwoale  
De klank van de stad moakt m'n ziel amoereus  
Al hemmek geen geld oem plezier te betoale  
'k Vind wel een vrouke ieel lief, en genereus  
'k Wil deze nacht in de stroate verdwoale  
De klank van de stad moakt m'n ziel amoereus  
Al hemmek geen geld oem plezier te betoale  
'k Vind wel een vrouke ieel lief, en genereus

He stood outside, the people looked at him, surprised that a man, sole and alone was out.

'k Dans oep het ritme van de beat, beat  
Wereldstad, ieder z'n lied  
Oep den dansvloer of stroatsteen  
Oan de discobar of moanlicht  
Instaleer doe en drinkt mee  
Oep de bank of in de stammene  
Kiest wa gezelschap uit links, rechts  
Verget oewe noam en al de rest, dag  
Melangeer a ne keer met de senjore, eu  
En wissel wa verhale om

Al was 't oewe zwanezang  
Drink de nacht tot den bodem er nog was  
Zingt met de mense da moakt ze blij

'k Wil deze nacht in de stroate verdwoale  
De klank van de stad moakt m'n ziel amoereus  
Al hemmek geen geld oem plezier te betoale  
'k Vind wel een vrouke ieel lief, en genereus  
'k Wil deze nacht in de stroate verdwoale  
De klank van de stad moakt m'n ziel amoereus  
Al hemmek geen geld oem plezier te betoale  
'k Vind wel een vrouke ieel lief, en genereus

Deze nacht  
Ik loop me a deur deze nacht  
Geft mij a hand in deze nacht  
Woak over mij, m'n lieve vrou  
Mmm… ik voel me zo vrij  
Mmm…de nacht is van mij

He looked up to the sky.

Ik voel me zo vrij  
De nacht is van mij

He walked back to the inn after clearing his head. He had enough. He could just see Chifuyu and avoided them. They would be angry if he was out.

"I make my own luck."

* * *

 **Omake**

"I am the one who will have Ichika this weekend." Charlotte announced.

"No, I. I wanted to train with Ichika, this weekend." Houki countered.

"Ichika-san has to go out with me." Cecilia added her fifty cents.

"My wife has his duties towards me." Laura said.

"So you're sure it's okay?" The girls turned to the two guys. Mattheus walked in with his hands in his pockets while Ichika nodded.

"Don't worry. Dan hoped you came over again." Mattheus grinned.

"Well, if I can help him with his sis. Joel is also allowed to come." Ichika nodded and looked to Joel.

"As long he's okay with that?" Joel grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm good with that." The girls turned to them with a murderous expression.

"Ichika, what is this all about?" Houki asked.

Said boy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I invited Mattheus to come over this weekend. Chifuyu-nee stays here and she has no problem if Mattheus and Joel come to visit." Seven girls had an aura that was horrifying. Mattheus and Ichika just looked at each other annoyed.

"Really?" The two wondered.

With a sigh, both activated their own units before the girls could do so. "Ichika, you rush in, I cover." The man nodded and with Yukihira, Ichika rushed to the girls while Mattheus began to fire Chasseur.

* * *

Okay and that's it, folks. Now, it's time for some explanation.

One. Before you're going to nag that this is the same from the last chapter. Well, I didn't have that many options. In the chapter, the Hunter will fall, I burned bridges in that one and I can't return it. So that's why it was easier to make it like this which I find I have done a whole better than last chapter.

Two. Why I took so long. Well, I was on holiday the first days of September, school began and I wanted to work on my Hacker's rewrite. So that took long enough. After that, I got school and it took an entire weekend to get it done.

And I got a few other stories I'm need to work on. So that might take a long time.

Three. Kerlongsj and his Hackers are the ones who recruited Mattheus in the order and Kerlongsj gave him the training with the Metal Claw. So that's why. But this isn't the story of Kerlongsj and his Hacker. I got AOW for that.

In this story, it'll focus on what is left of canon, so the later volumes and orignal events. But the stars of these stories are Mattheus and Ichika. Mattheus who will still want to get Phantom Task of the face of the earth.

And Ichika because he'll notice things on his brother while trying to find out more his past. But that's enough. I now sign off.

About this omake. Sorry but I really needed that one.

Enough to work on, I have my work cut out for me and please guys. Leave a review.

Saluut.


	27. Crazy, new girl

Yo, guys. I am so sorry that it has been such a long time but besides my homework, other writings, thinking of stories, I was busy in the Division. After last patches, game is just too damn good to leave alone.

So that's why. But I got better news. In a week, we got Christmas holidays and I'll use those free times to completely focus on writing. I really want to work on new chapters for AOW. Did some works but I rather spent my evening working on this chapter.

Please guys, I really hope you'll look up that story. It's not much but the point being is that the biggest reason of my laying down is more because of the feedback that I received was too low for me to work on.

But that asides, I wanted normally to cover the World Purge in this one but I got an idea way too good to pass up. And I knew that if I started now, I could get a new chapter online.

This was inspired by Shine, a RWBY fic, found back on AO3. I'm a big fan of it and what I got of inspiration is really good for this. If you look it up, be warned. You gotta love Arkos and it's really graphic if you catch my draft.

Okay, I gave you my thoughts on Ichika's harem. They're the worst harem I got in years but things can go really bad. Believe me.

One last thing. I'm not going to include Volume 9. By it a complete fucking stupid thing, I prefer this route. Oh, one recommendation.

Infinite Stratos dead machines, written by ochens50. Pretty good and heavy on weapons. It's an interesting take, just look him up.

* * *

Ichika walked in his classroom, stifling a yawn. Last night had been hectic. They got back from Kyoto, where a lot of crazy shit transpired. They were questioned for hours, their visits postponed and they were stuck at their hotel. Boring as hell but necessary. It was maybe one of the reasons Ichika was glad to be back at school;

They could of course go out in the garden and that's where he, Mattheus and Joel spent a lot of their time. Mainly it was just sitting and talking about the things that happened. But also another part.

One Mattheus had to talk about with him.

Ichika saw the Flemish man sitting in the corner with Joel in his lap, the two listening to music.

The Knight wasn't too happy but Mattheus had a point. The solution of telling the girls off would only work temporarily.

A permanent one was getting a Girlfriend. But that ain't the easiest thing to happen.

Mattheus, cool headed as always told him of the options. While Charlotte and Tatenashi were definitely the better choices given their characters, Mattheus wasn't sure about one trait of the two. Tatenashi and Charlotte were both huge and real perverts. That much was clear.

And both of them never played the game too honest. So in their case, Mattheus told Ichika that he better found another one.

In Mattheus honest opinion, Houki would be the better girl. True, Houki was a bit violent and misunderstanding and a real Tsundere.

And that went on but Mattheus countered his arguments with one truth. Houki had always been open and fair with him. She hesitated on several parts true but with everything, Houki had always been honest with him.

That was a part Ichika might not forget. And in everything, sometimes the immoral route is the best route. Ichika sighed.

While a harem had sometimes played in his mind, pure for clear ideas without anything dirty, it had the most advantages.

True, after all the shit they pulled on him and Mattheus, Ichika found they didn't deserve him. But the girls had apologized for their actions and they proved to be caring enough.

Mattheus had also talked about it with them. Individually.

He told the girls about Ichika's still not wanting the choice, the competition of his heart and the rampages that came after that, the misunderstandings. But the girls admitted they would try to hold back and that for now, settling as friends would be the best.

For some reason, Mattheus let every girl acting. First Houki, then Charlotte, after those two, Tatenashi. Every girl came after that. It worked till some degree.

So for Mattheus, this could hold out. Well, as long his status as sleeper agent wasn't in any danger, he could work with this. And he enjoyed this peace. As long nothing too drastic happened, he could stay a long time at this school.

Ichika smiled when Joel got in Mattheus lap, the two boys nodding and giving each other a fist bump as morning greeting.

"Morning, Mattheus." The man stifled a yawn but failed to do so. So he just let it out.

"Good morning Ichika or what that's supposed to be?" The Knight grinned and crossed his arms.

"Supposed to?" Mattheus caught the draft and he returned the jest. This was fun, it was like he was back at high school. Well, he surely could use more guys.

"Yeah, supposed to. But that asides, I'm happy to be back." Ichika agreed on that truth. They had spent hours and right now, a semblance of normality was much appreciated.

"Ichika, good morning." Said boy turned his head and saw Houki entering. The guy smiled on the Kendo champion. "Good morning, Houki."

The maiden blushed on the softer approach. After last times, the girls finally understood Ichika's warning. Mattheus might have been rude on spoiling the secret but given everything, it was maybe better. It really did some wonders for the friendship.

She noticed Mattheus and she walked to the three.

"Good morning, Mattheus, Joel?" The punk turned his head and smiled as well. Houki was a bit of fun to hang out with so Joel greeted her as well.

"Morning, crazy chick." But he just loved getting under her skin. Before Houki could speak, Mattheus had smacked his head.

"Joel, behave for fuck sake." Houki and Ichika flinched on the rough language and Mattheus muttered an apology. He sometimes forgot they weren't as used to cursing as his old friends where. Houki and Ichika relaxed after that.

It didn't take long before Charlotte, Laura, Cecilia and Rin joined in the class. They chatted normal like a bunch of friends. While they were and still remained rivals, given everything, they became close with the talking.

And Mattheus and Joel fitted perfectly in. Mattheus inwardly smiled. This was good. As long the girls could make it like this, maybe Ichika would consider one. But if that didn't work. Immoral options were sometimes the best.

Ichika tensed after the door slid in. "Okay, everyone get to your seats," Chifuyu Orimura had her cold appearance out, making it clear that after everything her harsh rules in class still ended. The girls, not wanting to endure her wrath, went to their seats. Mattheus found one thing interesting.

Chifuyu was a bit tense. Now, it wouldn't be much but given how much time he spent with Ichika, Chifuyu being his older sister had a harder time to hiding secrets. Joel looked up and noticed it as well.

When Ichika left, he checked his phone. He got one received message.

[From Devil]

[Watch your back.]

With that it ended. Now, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov was a lot but he certainly wasn't one who would pull stupid jokes. He had a decent if weird feeling for humor. In his case, laughs didn't come at someone's expense. He preferred to have idiotic things happening. Or just weird and ironic things.

Mattheus glanced up.

Well, whatever it might be, Kerlongsj sure as hell was way more fun than Chifuyu. Or that was Mattheus idea. How he fell for Chifuyu was weird but Mattheus wasn't one to ask questions. So he didn't mind.

Well, life was a rollercoaster. So he just sat back.

Chifuyu cleared her throat.

"Before we begin our class, I'd like to make an announcement." The class tensed up by the tone she used. They got Chifuyu for a while now and right now, things were certainly dangerous with her.

So that's why Joel stopped messing with the computer.

"We are going to have a new student in our class." That got their attention. Laura was the last to drop in since last semester and from then on, there weren't any new students. So it was weird for this class to have more students.

Kanzashi had now come in but her situation was different.

ISA had high standards. Even those with any form of heads up had to keep track of their work to keep up. For Mattheus, it was difficult given his teachings at school back in Flanders. But that asides, he preferred this kind of thing.

The school had no problems with Mattheus being a first years despite his respective age. They didn't have much of an option than to settle him as one. Even with twenty years, Mattheus behaved a little more mature than most students.

Chifuyu found it weird to see him, just four years younger being able to get along with Ichika and co. When they found out why he was so good given Joel, it was no problem. That a supposed IRA engineer was sitting in Mattheus lap for study was no big deal.

Chifuyu heard the class erupting.

"Now, isn't that really late?"

"Yeah, that's weird."

"I wonder if it's a special case."

"Maybe it could be a guy again."

"That might be awesome."

"Four guys, maybe then finally our dream may come true."

"Maybe they would have some really good ideas."

Ichika turned to his brothers, both as grossed as him. Joel tapped his head and both nodded.

"Those girls are crazy." Mattheus held in a laugh when Joel whispered that.

"Amen to that bro."

Chifuyu's bang on the desk shut everyone up.

"You girls." Mattheus, Joel and Ichika smiled. "And fools." The three lost their smile. "It's a girl. We still haven't figured out why Orimura or Adjzof could pilot the IS but may I remind you that any form of illicit work is forbidden? And in your free time, I'd cut back on the yaoi anime. As far as I can go, both Orimura and Adjzof haven't shown the slightest romantic interest to each other."

Joel raised his hand. Before she could appoint him, the boy spoke.

"Yo, sensei. Are you going to introduce us to this new girl or are we going to chat the whole time?" Blunt and harsh, the teacher sighed.

"Please enter the classroom, miss Kaguya." The door got open and everyone turned to the girl. The girl wore a normal uniform, pretty much like Houki or most of their class did. She had slight brown hair, a shade lighter than Rin but not as dark as Houki. Her eyes were magenta colored. She wore a headband, keeping her hair from falling on her forehead.

One thing everyone noticed. She was small. Scratch that, she wasn't just small. She was really petite for sixteen years.

Mattheus guessed she was just 150cm, just above Rin. She looked in the class with a smile, a bit too much forced. Ichika felt like he was being hunted.

The girl sighed.

"My name is Ayano Kaguya. I'm happy to meet you all."' She said and Joel had the desperate need for Mattheus to wrap his arms around his body as safety. She creeped the fuck out of everyone.

Ayano looked around before her eyes spotted Ichika, creeping him even out more. This was scary and this came from a man who went through a lot.

"May I ask for your name?" It wasn't just the question but the fact that Ayano had settled herself at Ichika's desk forcing Ichika to look her straight in the eyes. In the whole time she spoke, her voice was a bit too sweet.

For a couple of persons, this wasn't really good. Mattheus shared a look with Chifuyu who nodded. The usual procedure was followed.

"Miss Kaguya, in this class, it's me who speaks. Now, have you anything to tell?" Ayano wanted to speak but decided against it.

"Nothing sensei. I just hope we can all get along." Ichika gulped when Ayano looked back at him. The fact that four girls were emitting a murderous aura wasn't really scaring him. This girl did.

"Okay, Mattheus. Are you getting some Rin Vibes from her?" Mattheus leant in closer to his ear. "No, this is far worse." The girls wanted to act up but given Chifuyu's bad mood and the fact Mattheus would use Chasseur on them, the four knew better.

Mattheus looked to Ayano. She didn't notice the man before and decided not to act. She took a seat and went to sit at the other side of the room. Ichika took a breath of relief. Luckily, the class started and Mattheus glanced to Ichika.

The boy was focused on the lesson but Mattheus called him brother for a reason. Ichika wasn't liking this. The class went on till the midday.

"Very well, we conclude our classes for today. Everyone, we have theory after lunch. I expect you to be back on time." Ichika felt the spine back chilling up when Ayano walked to him.

"Oh, hey, you must be that male pilot?" She darted over to Ichika's desk.

"Y-Yeah." Ichika said. What the hell? Mattheus taught him to act up but right now, he couldn't.

"I heard from you, Ichika. Do you mind if I call you like that?" Ichika wanted to act but something told him that he couldn't.

The first person that has spoken to him and that called him with his first name was Mattheus. Okay, Mattheus and he were just guys and they had no problem with that but right now, this girls was too close.

Biting down a pit in his throat, he reluctantly sighed.

"No problem." Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura were shocked.

"Could you please show me around the school? I don't know this place and it's so large and diverse. I will get lost without a guide." Ichika had no idea what to say.

He would normally go to the roof where most had their lunch. He wanted to ask for help but the girls would blow him up. Luckily for him, Mattheus had walked to him.

"If you're going to get closer, Ichika is not going to breath. Besides, you got a map normally spoken. And if we have practical classes, you just follow the others." The girl turned with a glare and her sweet tone was gone.

"How dare you call him with his first name? You fucking Gaijin." Mattheus was taken aback. He could act rude but this girl had pushed it to a new level.

But she wasn't done yet.

"Besides, what are you doing here? This is the ISA. The school for cadet pilots. What's a Goddamn American doing here?"

Mattheus took a heavy breath and calmed his nerves.

"First of all, I'm a male pilot as well. That's why I'm here. Secondly, I'm Flemish. Third. Ichika and I have agreed to call each other with our first names. Now, if you don't mind, but Ichika had promised that he would eat with us at the roof." Before anyone could act, Ayano had wrapped her arms around Ichika.

"But he can do that later, right? I mean. We still have some time. Come along Ichika." She pulled the boy away and left six baffled persons behind.

Just when everyone regained their senses, the two had left the classroom.

"Okay, what the actual fuck just happened?" Mattheus looked to Joel who was looking at what happened.

Mattheus looked over the girls. Both were shocked.

After they agreed to wait until Ichika chose, this girl had seized him just like that.

And there was little they could do about it.

Mattheus walked to the roof, hoping the rest would come. This was out of his head. If he wanted to help Ichika, they had to find a way.

"This is going to be ugly, right bro?" Joel walked next to him. Mattheus turned to the girls. "I suppose we all can agree that what happened is something we'd like to see." Everyone nodded.

"Good because we two ain't fond of it either. Meeting at the roof. We're going to have a long talk."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now guys. Sorry I took such a long time but after last chapter, I was one stuck. And second. I had school.

Last updated was great btw. Got twelve reviews after that one but please guys. Give me reviews. I'm craving for them like any other writer and I'm hoping for more.

This girl wasn't invented on a beck and whim. This girl is now going to play a huge part in the coming chapters.

Don't worry, I'll also implant the world purge in this but that can wait.

Saluut.


	28. Omake: Silent Night

Hey you all, Merry Christmas.

This is a first for me.

My first Christmas story. I have never done. Last year, I was stuck and I didn't have one nice story to fit in. Right now, this was the best.

But before we begin, I got a few words for you guys. 2016 has been a pretty decent year for me if I may have some selfishness. Passed for Driver's exam, worked my way around school and well, if I look at my FanFiction. Got a ton of new stories online and met quite a lot of people online.

But I think that for what we had in the whole world, 2016 sucked. Pretty fucking hard. A lot of bad things happened in the world and that has left its mark. There is too much to call on but all have some ideas. As for 2017, we can just wait and see.

We know what happened yesterday but it's up to us what we do tomorrow.

I wish the best for you and your families. I don't care who you are or where you live. You all deserve the best in this coming year. I hope that none of you are going through anything bad and I hope that you all will get peace and happiness in this life.

If I may ask, please keep sticking around and reading. This story has done a great job till now and I'll be happy to update. This among many others.

For this story, I have a ton of active ones but there ain't on the best instead of this. And I want to put something online that has a meaning.

Therefore enjoy.

Oh, I should have worked on last Thursday evening but I was lucky enough to meet a bunch of guys who didn't shoot my head off and I had hella of a lot fun with them in the Dark Zone. But I had some time left before I was going to bed.

Btw. This isn't set in the current timeline but this is put in the same universe. Latest addition isn't involved.

* * *

Ichika had walked through the now nearly empty school. Christmas had been drawing closer and most of the students went to their families. It was the perfect time to be around family.

Which brought a subject to him. He didn't have that much of family. Chifuyu, his older sister. And that was it. Therefore, he offered to stay at school. In that way, he could celebrate Christmas with her. But it wouldn't be just her. For some reason, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi had also decided to stay.

While Ichika couldn't really look forward to that, the young man had his own ideas why the biggest headaches of his life stayed over. Besides, it's not like they all could spent Christmas with him alone. It would be with everyone and that was for the best. He owned them that much for being their friend. And none of the girls have tried to get in his pants like Joel once put it.

So maybe he could allow them to have this. After all, they still were his friends. Speaking about friends. Funny thing is that he was going to celebrate first Christmas with a brother.

Mattheus had no attempt of leaving the school. It was weird at some points but with everything that happened, Ichika felt like Mattheus was his brother. He gave him advice, laughed with him and no matter how embarrassing, he could talk with Mattheus about it. It was like he replaced shame with morality.

Ichika enjoyed the silence in the school. Teenage girls could be so tiring and right now, he could use some peace. The outside was in white after last storm and temperatures had dropped. More than often it went below twenty degrees Celsius. They would have a White Christmas but it was even too cold to go training and play outside.

Both Joel and Mattheus enjoyed playing in the snow like little children. Ichika laughed when the young punk went outside with the first snow. And the ISA was sometimes the perfect terrain. They would even go sledging, as excuse they couldn't ski nor ice skate.

Ichika smiled on the fun he had. But it became clear why Mattheus stayed over. He had no one to celebrate Christmas with at his home. That was sometimes striking for Ichika. Mattheus, from all his friends, Rin out, had the most normal life and even so, he ended up the same way as him.

Ichika began to feel guilty. Was he right to call Mattheus a brother? He acted the same way like Chifuyu. Or better said, not completely like her. He was more open, relaxed and he didn't like violence. In all words, Mattheus was cool. He didn't take crap from anyone, but was still kind enough to take a bit more.

And how weird it was, Mattheus was a kind of figure Ichika had been looking up to. He couldn't explain but Mattheus wasn't like Dan, Kazuma or anyone from their group.

Mattheus was a friend, brother and more than often a father figure.

Ichika sighed.

How did his thoughts end up like this?

By his absent mind, he felt a flick on the forehead.

Soft but still noticeable.

"Where are you going?" Ichika looked in the blue eyes of his best friend.

"Nowhere." Ichika said, grinning at the man. He wasn't alone. Joel sat in Mattheus back, looking over the neck.

"Hey, Ichika." The punk greeted him and Mattheus leant over, looking to the snow, enjoying the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it? Snow." Ichika had looked as well. The snow gave the place a warm, comfy feeling. Something Ichika had always thought about it.

It was a fuzzy bit weird feeling. But it was nice to hung onto.

"Indeed, it would have been more fun if we could go outside and play." Mattheus looked back.

"Well, once when I was a kid, I slept through the first week of the Holidays. I had started nursery school back then and I couldn't help it. But that aside. I was looking for you."

That put Ichika on edge. Mattheus would always tell about his previous life when something important was going to happen but he smiled nonetheless.

"Where do you need me for?"

Mattheus smiled at him. "Well, me and the girls who stayed here chatted about a Christmas party. None of us had a normal one for a long time and we decided it was a good idea to have." Ichika looked surprised but it certainly sounded good.

A Christmas party? Sure he wanted that.

"So what's your plan?" Mattheus sighed, Ichika had certainly learned to pick up things.

"Well, we're looking for ideas. We don't want anything too big. Just a small thing. A Christmas dinner in our classroom. So I want your ideas put in it." The three boys walked to the cafeteria where the rest had gathered.

Ichika shove on the table and gave everyone a nod.

"Okay, Mattheus told me about it. So ideas?" The girls were relieved that he acted a bit more normal. So everyone started to chat about ideas to do. It came to Mattheus, Laura Houki, Charlotte and Rin to cook while Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Cecilia (most important), Ichika and Joel took care of the decorations.

Due to the whole school being nearly empty, the group used the school kitchen to cook. Mattheus took care of the main dish, namely a Flemish Dish while Houki helped him with the vegetables. Charlotte took care of the appetizers and Ichika added a few more things extra.

He found it a bit weird Mattheus put bay leaves added to the meat.

Tatenashi and Kanzashi worked on the tree while Joel and Cecilia hung slingers around the classroom. They had moved the banks out of the way so Chifuyu could sit with them. Everyone seemed to enjoy the preparations for the dish.

Chatter, laughs and tales filled the atmosphere and while the storm outside grew. Luckily, the school could withstand to anything.

While Mattheus had hoped to celebrate his first Christmas with his girlfriend, he settled for this. Christmas was family first, friends second. And while he didn't have any blood family left, he smiled when Joel had joined Ichika and the two were chatting.

Both were his little brothers. One he should protect and take care after.

Houki had joined him.

"You can cook pretty well." The girl complimented him.

"Thanks. I learned from my da." That surprised the girl. She didn't know that many men that could cook. Well, given the times now, yes as men were little more than servants to some but Mattheus father grew up in a time before the Infinite Stratos.

"I see you're surprised. Well, my da followed courses for that. Compared to him, I don't hold a candle." She smiled to him but another question came to mind.

"Mattheus, do you have other family?" Mattheus sighed and turned to her. Bit taken aback by his saddened look, he nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it. Btw, if you text Tabane, give her my regards." Houki blushed on the suggestion.

He tapped her head. "She's your big sis, Houki. She deserves that much. Houki had the ideas of hitting him but he was right. This man knew better than anyone was important. She turned to the group who had now been sitting in the kitchen.

"You know. This is my first normal Christmas after the Infinite Stratos came to power." Mattheus crossed his arms.

"I guess our first Christmas for everyone." The group chatted while the smell of meat and other cooking had filled the air. Everyone had now really settled in the mood for Christmas.

Luckily, nobody had to deal with the stress of buying presents. Mattheus had talked those ideas out of them.

The party was called in last minute. For him, the food was more important. They would rather spent the evening chatting and enjoying the Christmas dinner.

Mattheus decided to put a sensitive subject on the table.

"So really, this is for most your first normal Christmas in a long time?"

Everyone was a bit sad on that truth.

"For me, it is. After Freya died, I had some time but I couldn't call my last three years normal. For Joel, the same. What's your story Ichika?"

The Knight had joined in. "Well, it was always Chifuyu-nee and me. We celebrated Christmas first at Houki's place and her family before she moved." Houki seemed to recall those days.

"After that, we sat with Rin and her restaurant. But well. She moved as well. Last year was just the two of us."

Houki was next.

"Well, like Ichika said, we celebrated Christmas with him. After I had to move, I didn't have a normal Christmas ever since." That saddened the most but they had more stories to come.

Rin sighed. "Same with me. After my parents divorced, we didn't really celebrate it. I couldn't see my father as he cooked most of the dishes and mom was always busy."

Cecilia began as next. "As most of you know, my parents died. I celebrated Christmas with Chelsea but it's not the same like with your parents. We had other servants joining in and later it was all in service of the Infinite Stratos. A normal one like this? I haven't had one in ages."

Charlotte wasn't really looking forward to tell. "Well, after my mother died, I was taken away with my father. Let me just say that the idea of celebrating Christmas with your family isn't something my father thought of."

Laura wasn't troubled. "We celebrated Christmas at the base. That much is what I had."

Tatenashi spoke for her sister. "We celebrated Christmas when we could but both our mother and father were busy. So that's why we decided to stay. Our parents might have asked for it but I rather be with you guys."

Kanzashi nodded and added just three words. "Amen to that."

Joel had walked in, kicking the door open.

"Mattheus, take a look at this." He carried a crate in and the girls had no idea why he was so elated.

"Those bastards." Mattheus went over to the rest.

"Hey, everyone. Seems like my friends sent me over a crate of some good Belgian Beer." The group went over to Mattheus to inspect.

"Golden. Crlal Cla" Ichika tried.

"Golden Carolus Classic." Mattheus corrected him. "My da learned me to drink this beer. It's really good. And cause alcohol laws allows sixteen year olds to drink at my place, I think we share this." The girls looked surprised.

Sure they all had some experiences with alcohol but beer was something really different. Mattheus noticed their looks.

"Don't worry guys. This is good. Even I drink it." That relaxed them.

Mattheus didn't drink normally out of sheer principle and when he did, it wasn't much. Another reason why Ichika found him better. He had seen Chifuyu drunk too many times.

Mattheus stored the beer in a fridge and joined the group again.

Hours passed and it was late enough. After cleaning up, they went to bed. Due to Natasha not staying over, Joel had joined Mattheus and everyone quickly fell asleep.

Next morning.

December twenty fourth.

Christmas eve. The storms had settled down in the night and everyone had settled in their clothes.

Due to the cold weather, most wore sweaters instead of the snow. Mattheus looked outside, drifting off. He wondered where else he should spent. A beep of his phone told him he got a message.

'Even Devil celebrates Christmas (Guess where I got it from). Merry Christmas Mattheus and do my regard to Chifuyu and Joel.' Mattheus smiled and tuck his phone away. He joined the rest. He smiled on the bantering and talking. This was maybe not the best but he was happy with this.

He went to the kitchen. He needed just a bit tweaking and dinner could be served. He couldn't wait until he saw Chifuyu's face.

Ichika had left the message in the form of a note. He was also gleeful to see his sister. This was the best. This was how he normally should celebrate Christmas.

With his friends and his family.

Chifuyu had done all her paperwork and stretched out, popping some veins. This had been rough the last days. This sucked. She should have spent Christmas with either her boyfriend, which she didn't have or with Ichika.

She noticed a note.

'Chifuyu-nee, come to our classroom when you're done.' While she hated the idea of a surprise. It was Ichika asking and she found it hard but couldn't refuse him anything.

She went to her destination. While she didn't like this idea, she had nothing better to do. She had been happy if something would have invited her but even Maya went off.

She opened the door and she found ten cheeky faces.

"Happy Christmas, Chifuyu."

She was dumbfounded. The classroom was dressed up, the desk were all smashed together and all the work of the cooking group was put on the table. Her mouth had dropped open.

"How? When?" Mattheus put his hand on Ichika's shoulder. "This guy's idea. Cause none of us had a normal Christmas, we decided to do something like this. We went made this short style. And." He lifted the gift from his friends.

"We can let ourselves go." Mattheus enjoyed Chifuyu's look.

"This is great. Thank you, all of you." She joined the rest and it didn't take long before she began to talk casually. She had her barriers up for long enough, she could enjoy this.

Hours passed, all the food got down and everyone had fun.

At the end, Joel got an idea.

"I know in some countries, you sing a song. How about we do one?" After the meat, he sat on Mattheus lap.

"Got a request pal?" Joel smiled on his brother when he got everyone's attention.

"How about everyone does a Silent Night in their native languages?" The girls turned a few looks but decided to put in.

"Good idea." Ichika proclaimed.

"It can be fun." Houki butted in.

"Yeah, let's do it." Rin said.

"I'm okay with that." Cecilia was third.

"I'd like doing one as well." Charlotte stood along the others.

Laura remained quiet but nodded.

"It's true, there are 143 translations of the song." Tatenashi added.

Mattheus put his arms together.

"Well, then, because we're in Japan, it seems fair you guys begin." He turned to the three Japanese ones.

"After they are done, we're going in a circle, staring with Rin." His tone made clear he didn't want an argument. Next to Rin was Tatenashi and Kanzashi.

Past them had Cecilia taken seat. So she and Joel would be fourth. Charlotte would be after the Brit and Laura was last but one. Mattheus would end.

Ichika, Chifuyu and Houki began at their songs.

* * *

kiyoshi kono yoru hoshi ha hikari

sukui no miko ha mabune no naka ni

nemuritamou itoyasuku

kiyoshi kono yoru mitsuge ukeshi

makibitotachi ha miko no mimae ni

nukazukinu kashikomite

kurisumasu omedetou. suteki na ai wo anata ni.

kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni

megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari

kagayakeri hogarakani

They were done and all had been quiet, looking to the next one. Expecting her to begin as well.

Rin began her lines

* * *

píngānyè，shèngshànyè!

wànàn zhōng, guānghuá shè ,

zhào zhe shèngmǔ yě zhào zhe shèngyīng ,

duōshǎo cíxiáng yě duōshǎo tiānzhēn ,

jìngxiǎng tiāncì ānmián,

jìngxiǎng tiāncì ānmián.

píngānyè, shèngshànyè!

mùyángrén, zài kuàngyě,

hūrán kànjiàn le tianshàng guānghuá,

tīngjiàn tiānjūn chàng hālìlùyà,

jiùzhǔ jīnyè jiàngshēng,

jiùzhǔ jīnyè jiàngshēng!

píngānyè, shèngshànyè!

shénzǐ ài, guāngjiǎjié ,

jiùshú hóngēn de límíng láidào ,

shèngróng fāchū láiróng guāngpǔzhào ,

yēsū wǒ zhǔ jiàngshēng,

yēsū wǒ zhǔ jiàngshēng!

They had been in silence before looking over the Sarashiki sisters.

* * *

T'eehaya noch, d'eevnaya noch!

Dr'eml'et vs'yo, l'eesh ne speet

V blagagav'en'ye sv'yataya cheta;

Choodnym Mlad'entzem palny eeh s'ertza,

Radost' v dooshe eeh gar'eet.

Radost' v dooshe eeh gar'eet.

T'eehaya noch, d'eevnaya noch!

Glas s n'eb'es vazv'est'eel:

Radooyt'es', nyn'e rad'eels'ya Hreestos,

M'eer ee spas'en'eeye vs'em on pr'een'yos,

Svyshe nas sv'et pas'et'eel!

Svyshe nas sv'et pas'et'eel!

T'eehaya noch, d'eevnaya noch!

K n'ebu nas Boh pr'eezval,

O, da atkroyootsa nashee s'ertza

Ee da praslav'yat Yevo vs'e oosta,

On nam Spas'eet'elya dal.

On nam Spas'eet'elya dal.

Cecilia and Joel hesitated at first but nodded. They had no problem with putting their differences aside.

* * *

Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,

Christ the Savior is born!

Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night!

Son of God love's pure light.

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

* * *

Joel felt happy now Mattheus had patted his head. The stud was proud of the young boy.

Charlotte was next.

Ô nuit de paix, Sainte nuit

Dans le ciel, l'astre luit

Dans les champs tout repose en paix

Mais soudain dans l'air pur et frais

Le brillant coeur des anges

Aux bergers apparaît

Ô nuit de foi, Sainte nuit

Les bergers sont instruits

Confiants dans la voix des cieux

Ils s'en vont adorer leur dieu

Et Jésus en échange

Leur sourit radieux

Ô nuit d'amour, Sainte nuit

Dans l'étable, aucun bruit

Sur la paille, est couché l'enfant

Que la vierge endort en chantant

Il repose en ses langes

Son Jésus ravissant

Ô nuit d'espoir, Sainte nuit

L'espérance a reluit

Le sauveur de la terre est né

C'est à nous que Dieu l'a donné

Célébrons ses louanges

Gloire au verbe incarné

* * *

It was weird how one song that had the same lyrics could be so different. Laura was a bit embarrassed but it was her country that made the song.

Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

Alles schläft; einsam wacht

Nur das traute hochheilige Paar.

Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar,

Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!

Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!

Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

Hirten erst kundgemacht

Durch der Engel Halleluja,

Tönt es laut von fern und nah:

Christ, der Retter ist da!

Christ, der Retter ist da!

Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht

Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund

, Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'.

Christ, in deiner Geburt!

Christ, in deiner Geburt!

Mattheus stifled a yawn. He was the last and after this, he could use some rest. This party had been good.

He hoped he could still speak Flemish.

* * *

Stille nacht, heilige nacht,

Alles slaapt, sluimert zacht.

Eenzaam waakt het hoogheilige paar,

Lieflijk Kindje met goud in het haar,

Sluimert in hemelse rust

Sluimert in hemelse rust.

Stille nacht, heilige nacht

Zoon van God, liefde lacht

Vriend'lijk om Uwe God'lijke mond,

Nu ons slaat de reddende stond,

Jezus van Uwe geboort',

Jezus van Uwe geboort'.

Stille nacht, heilige nacht,

Herders zien 't eerst Uw pracht;

Door der eng'len alleluja

Galmt het luide van verre en na:

Jezus de redder ligt daar,

Jezus de redder ligt daar.

After he was done, the girls had fallen quiet. But most were tired so everyone went to bed. With the beer Mattheus had been giving, they felt the effects. By his advice, they had taken their time for it. It was good but it still had some weight so they all walked or staggered back.

Mattheus stayed behind with Chifuyu.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Mattheus." The man nodded. Joel had walked home with Ichika. Despite his protest, he wasn't allowed to drink anything. Mattheus was strict on that. Given everything, Joel was just twelve.

"I really did. And for me, next year would be great." Mattheus added while Chifuyu shook her head. She had one bottle in her hand.

"This is some good stuff. From why you got it?" Mattheus made a sheepish grin.

"From my friends back home. I hope you liked it." Chifuyu sighed.

"I had my hopes on this with a boyfriend but Ichika had a right call if he began to call you his brother." Mattheus took his bottle and made a large sip.

"Well, I just wanted this. I got no one back home and my GF is off. I don't know what's more pathetic. Not having a lover at all or having one that is off?" The talk reminded him of something.

He took his phone and selected his message.

"You got the wishes from Kerlongsj. I guess he's also celebrating Christmas solo. Or at least without you." The Hunter grinned.

"If this was Christmas, I can't wait what New Year will be." Chifuyu sighed.

"I think of going to Belgium coming week. Your employer wants to see me." That caught Mattheus off guard but he still remained cool.

"Well, if it's your chance to screw his brains out, go for it." Chifuyu glared at him.

"Good idea." The two toasted before ending their drinks. Mattheus staggered back to Christmas. He opened his door and smiled.

'I hope I can get more Christmases like this.' It was his last thought before he fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, he woke up by feeling a heat source coming close.

Sleepily he opened his eyes to see Natasha who stammered in the bedroom.

"Natasha?" He didn't want to know what time it was. He just wanted to sleep but right now, that was difficult. The bombshell had landed over his bed.

"Sorry, I tripped. I just got back and I could just make my way to this place and I didn't want to disturb you and I."

He cut off his girlfriend by a kiss, shutting her up.

"It's okay. So we can spent Christmas with each other in a few hours but for now, wanna cuddle?" The idea of using him as a pillow was fun and tempting enough for her to forget. Where she hoped to screw him, she could settle for this. She happily took his offer and jumped in the bed. Mattheus clung to his neck while he wrapped his arms around her back, getting a tight embrace.

"Happy Christmas, Natasha Fairs."

"Happy Christmas, Mattheus Adjzof."

* * *

I don't know if this has been done before but if so, well, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to do this one. If the Japanese or Russian lyrics aren't correct, I apologize for those.

As for the Chinese lyrics, I gotta thanks ochens50 for those. He helped me out with them. Please guys, look him up. I'll warn you, it's not the best story for Christmas but keep it for later. The story is getting pretty interesting.

I have nothing else to say, only the usual stuff.

Thank you all for the support, I got on this and on all my other stories, please review this story if I may ask. I'll be busy this week for a few stories.

Saluut.


	29. Big changes and big losses

I don't know where this story will turn into but I do know that when I started this story at the beginning of my Thursday evening, at the beginning of storm Dieter, what's supposed to be the biggest storm in fifty years, this is going to be a serious changer.

With the latest addition of the crazy chick after Ichika, I got two more OC's planned to help Mattheus out.

From who those belong, well, that's in the end.

Vertaling [Translation]

* * *

Mattheus had taken his lunch, some bread, with him. Joel had taken his place in Mattheus lap and the two were looking at a quite disturbing sight. Seven girls, in the form of Houki Shinonono, Lingyin "Rin" Huang, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi and Tatenashi Sarashiki, were the most pissed off figures you ever seen.

Luckily for Mattheus, he had experience dealing with this kind of women. He shuddered at the thought on his mother could act. Was it a big surprise that at this point, his father was a bigger example?

"Look, I understand you girls are pissed. But being angry isn't going to pull you girls any favors. So take a few deep breaths each one of you and calm down."

While reluctant, the girls decided to work with him and after each of them had taken a few deep breaths, they had calmed down. Still, their glare remained fixed on the twenty-year-old Hunter.

Figures, after dropping their secret and helping Ichika, Mattheus could be treated as persona no grata.

Sharp as he was, he sighed.

"Look, girls. I know why you're glaring at me and I guess if your looks could kill, I'd be a pile of meat. But don't worry. This time, I'm at your side." Mattheus hoped they'd believe him.

While he didn't really want to set Ichika up with either of the girls, any of these seven was a better choice than Ayano Kaguya. That girl had not just blown Ichika defense away and Mattheus wasn't happy to see the progress he had made just throwing out the window like that.

Ichika was a bit of a pushover. Without the proper back up, those girls waltzed over him like he was a doormat. As Mattheus was around, he taught the boy to stand up for himself. Things worked out fine. Till now.

Ayano had destroyed that right before Hunter's eyes. And her insult wasn't really making Mattheus feel better.

Cecilia spoke up.

"Mattheus, why do you want to help us?" The Flemish man turned to the Brit, his feature grin covering his face.

"Simple. You girls don't like what happened in the class and good news, neither did I. But before, we continue. Tatenashi. Any info on that bloodsucker?"

That brought a snicker in the group as Mattheus addressed Ayano. The blunette sighed and nodded.

"Ayano Kaguya. One of Japan's more recently recruited cadets. In favor of a Personal Infinite Stratos. But you won't believe it. But that's the most I could get."

That brought a shock in the group.

Houki was the first.

"You're kidding me Tatenashi-san? You haven't found anything about her."

Their Student Council President shook her head.

"No, nothing. Her information is sealed and even I don't know that much." Laura cupped her chin.

"She has people behind the scene who are protecting her." Joel shook his head.

"Not very likely. I mean. Come the fuck on. She doesn't strike me as the type that would be a secret agent. But it doesn't change the fact we are kinda in a bind cause we know shit about her. So acting rash will only Orimura-sensei on our backs and we get Ichika pissed. So I can say that acting without a plan isn't going to work?"

The girls were quiet about it. In truth, they had never thought about it. It was also the biggest source of Ichika's reacting. He was fed up with the attacks, the justification of violence due to the fact they didn't listen.

Besides the pure fights and violence, it also bit in his trust. It was like the girls couldn't trust him. That they thought he was a pervert. While they all knew he wasn't.

That's what Ichika liked about Mattheus. He was just always cool headed and went over a plan. And for a fight, their buddy system had proven wonders for the two.

But Mattheus knew that fighting alone wasn't going to work. Without Ichika working with him, the older male was fucked. He needed back up.

He just hoped they could listen to reason.

"Look, I know you girls want to stop her antics. Truth is, that's for me the same. But if you know your enemy and you know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. Right? So the point is, each one of you girls got somewhere connections."

That earned a nod.

"Use those. Try to find out information about her. We might be young but who we know and what we can use. I don't think Kaguya will be able to stand up against that."

The girls were a bit blown away but they nodded.

"You're right," Houki said.

Rin smiled. "I'll be sure to use my connections to find out."

Cecilia leaned back. "Who I have left of friends, well, I'll put them to work.

Charlotte pondered for a second. "I can work with that. I think I might have someone left."

Laura nodded. "The Schwarzer Hase will be able to find something. I am sure of that.

The two Sarashiki's looked to each other. "Kanzashi-chan? You're thinking what I am thinking, right."

The younger one had a devious smirk on the face, one Mattheus had never expected to see on her face.

"If you think we're going two ways, legal and illegal, then yes, onee chan. This is going to be fun."

Mattheus took a relieved breath.

The girls turned to him.

"What about you?" His grin got off his face and a more serious expression got on.

"I know a few guys as well. I think they should be able to help me."

"Who?" Houki asked.

"It's not polite to ask for secrets." Mattheus cut their thoughts, making it clear he wouldn't take their shit.

"Before we continue, you girls gotta promise me two things. One. No one makes a move on Ichika. We have to keep this union in balance to make sure this works. And after that, I'll talk with Ichika over this. Okay? But this week, nothing besides the normal agreements." The girls thought on this but nodded.

"Two. I know this will be a lot more difficult. Ayano will be getting under our skin. She will try and will act she is already with Ichika. Her." He paused thinking over his words.

"Show in class had proven that to me. But it's not going to do us to go gun blazing. So please. I know you're all in love in with Ichika. And while you're not acting the right way, I think me and Chifuyu will be a lot more happy that he ends up with one of you."

The girls became red lights with their heads but Mattheus had replaced shame with morality a long time ago.

"But this next lines is about you seven. Have you ever thought about what would happen Ichika choose one of you? And what would that bring to your friendship? He has brought all together. Each one of you have to thank the group we got now, thanks to him."

Mattheus stood up, closing his lunch and he walked away with his hands in his pockets and Joel in his back.

"Think about that." The young man walked away, silent in his thoughts. He sighed, what do now?

"Mattheus." Joel climbed to his neck, the young punk folding his hands on the man's head.

"What's up?" Mattheus asked.

"I know you're concerned about this but are you really going to use the Hackers and the Metal Claw to find out?'"

Mattheus nodded.

"Something in his strikes me. I can't explain it Joel but when you look at her, I get a chill down my spine. Same with you?"

Joel blew air out the hook of his mouth. "Wow. Scary how you pick that up. But you're right. I don't know how but she is familiar to me. Don't ask me how but it's like I saw her before." Mattheus and Joel paused.

Eyes open in their shock, the sight of blood on their cheeks and clothes, the show of two pilots being dismembered, a building on fire.

Mattheus took three deep breaths.

"We're going to the Metal Claw this evening." Joel knew that at this point, even the Devil couldn't stop Mattheus.

After the school day passed, Mattheus dropped his bag. Natasha was back to the US for a while so he had the room for himself. After that, he changed for a black sweater and jeans and went to see Joel. He pondered for a second and took a side arms with him.

It was a Makarov. A gift from Kravisko. It wasn't good enough but somewhere, his instincts were screaming to get things done. Joel had switched his outfit as well.

From the normal white shirt and short pants, a small black sweater and similar colored trouser were on Joel. He had his spanner and energy knife with him.

"You feel it as well?" Joel nodded to the question.

Something just didn't feel right.

Mattheus and Joel made their way outside. A storm was brewing, they just could feel it like that. J

The two didn't utter one word while travelling to the place. Due to the bad weather, the Hunter and his little brother were the only ones on the monorail. Joel took Mattheus arm and wrapped it around him, forcing the man to hold tight.

The two held on, to make sure he felt secure. He felt safe that way. Mattheus looked to Joel, giving the boy a nod. The two got from the monorail, pulling up their hoodies and walked around.

Mattheus knew where to go and avoiding the bad weather, you could say the two had run to the place.

The last safe place was in the shadier parts of the town, making it a longer journey. The two had to pass a light district. Neither Joel nor Mattheus had a big problem with that.

Joel grew up in the IRA. He knew how the darker parts of the world worked even at the age of six. But from the girls, he didn't just give a shit. Mattheus had Natasha and he also knew that most of those girls would be honey traps. He walked through the place and avoided the looks from the others.

While they were pretty, he wasn't that interested in them. Eventually, they ended at their destination. Something about this, Mattheus looked to the door and knocked.

"Guys." He called out. Nothing came out. A second knock.

"Comrades. Come on. This ain't funny." A third knock, more desperate.

This wasn't their normal acting. They would come and open the air vent. But now, nothing. This just wasn't right. He looked to Joel and nodded.

"Foute boel." Mattheus spoke his words. The punk took his spanner and Mattheus slipped the Makarov in his hands.

As for himself, he made his Chasseur revolver. He should ask for some improvements. A bit more modern design wouldn't be too bad.

Mattheus kicked in the door. Either he would cause some major shit or he would be in a place he didn't hope he'd be. After entering, it appeared to be very clear.

There had been a fight here. Empty bullets, magazines and the show of explosions were left on the floor. He didn't hear any gun shots so he feared for the worst. Mattheus and Joel hurried to the basement where the soldiers would be kept. His mouth fell open.

The whole place was a mess.

The bodies of the soldiers and generals were spread around, mutilated, torn apart. Some were missing half of their bodies or just their limbs. The Hunter kept a hand for his mouth, he stood feet deep in the blood, coming from the bodies.

The men that trained him, that made him feel like a brother, a friend. Dead.

"How? What?" Mattheus knew this world would be dangerous but this isn't what none of his friends deserved.

Joel hit his leg. "What?"

"Mattheus, focus. I'm as shocked as you but we need to focus. Let's see if any of the communications work." Joel made his way to the electronics but it appeared to be clear that everything was torn up to shit.

"Fuck." Mattheus realized what his position was now. He had started working for the Hackers, making him an ally but in the end, those guys were the ones who trained him. Despite his sleeper agent service, he was that first and a soldier for the Metal Claw second.

He took a chair as he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

Is this the fate he should end? Killed by some fucker? Joel looked to his brother. The whole place was fucked and while he as his guardian wanted to get revenge, they had to get out of there. The two looked at each other in pure silence. They had no idea what to do now.

Mattheus shook his head. He had no idea what to do now. Joel walked to him and pressed the small hands on his shoulders.

"Please, keep it together brother. We are going to find the bastards who did this."

Mattheus opened his mouth to respond but he heard a cough. They turned to Grushavey who leaned on the wall.

"Mattheus, Joel? Is that you?"

The giant soldier had lost one foot, one of his eyes were closed and his clothes were soaked in blood.

Mattheus hurried to his commander side. "Grushavey." The soldier smiled at him.

"I knew you'd come. Sorry. We had orders not to call you." Mattheus clenched his teeth and bit back his tears.

"Come on. You're strong. I'll call an ambulance." The officer clenched his hand. "No. No ambulance. You and Joel need to get the fuck out of here." He winced and cursed in Russian.

"Listen. I know you're angry but I'm going to hell. No matter what you do now. But this isn't the end."

Mattheus gulped.

"Grushavey, who the fuck has done this?" The grizzled soldier smiled.

"You want to avenge us?" A solemn nod was the only reply.

Coughing up some blood, the soldier continued. "We do not know who hit us. But." The man coughed up more blood, his death coming soon.

"Your employer, Kerlongsj, has given us the details of a freelancer. We didn't know her name, just the code. Shadow. She had info. We should have moved." Grushavey smiled and winced.

"Call your captain. I give you permission. Give them hell comrade." The man died in the sentence, the head slumping down.

Mattheus nodded. He wanted to cross the arms but he knew better. He stood up.

"Ik zweer op mijn eer als Jager dat ik er achter kom wie jullie heeft omgebracht. En ik zal de rotzak laten lijden."

[I swear on my honor as Hunter that I will find out who killed you. And I'll make sure the bastard will suffer.]

Mattheus stood up and looked to Joel. The punk nodded and the two left the house, swiftly. Someone would find out, eventually. But to make sure he wasn't involved, he had to be as far as he could.

Mattheus could leave this to the authorities. But he knew better. This wasn't up for them. He would go after them.

First, he had to make a call. Joel followed him, walking to the shopping district. At a bit remote place, Mattheus called his employer.

After five beeps, the call got on. "Kerlongsj."

"Ah, Mattheus. Welk niews breng je maat?

[Ah, Mattheus. What's the news?]"

Opening his mouth, he took a breath. This wouldn't be easy.

"Niet zo'n goed nieuws. Opt dit moment heb je maar twee agenten in deze stad. Ik en een freelancer genaamd Shadow. Ik ben naar de basis geweest maar iedereen was er koud gemaakt. Grushavey gaf me nog just de tijd mij te vertellen wat ik nu zei.

[Not so good. At this point, me and a freelancer you called Shadow are the only ones on the ground. I went to check the base but all of them are dead. Killed. Grushavey lived just enough to tell me what I know.]"

Kerlongsj wiped his hands over his face. "Shit, ik wist dat dit kon gebeuren. Maar niet nu. Niet zo snel. Kijk, we kunnen dit niet veranderen. Maar we kunnen er wel achter komen wie dit op zijn geweten heeft. Ik zal je de coördinaten van de freelancer doorsturen. Ik zal haar ook laten weten dat je er aan komt. Kijk wel uit, ze is me er eentje. Je gaat ook een wachtwoord nodig hebben. Vertel haar. Snowflake looks for Shadow."

[Shit. I knew this would happen but not so soon. Look, we can't change this. But we will find out who did. I sent you the coordinates for the freelancer. A bit of advice. She is a handful so tread careful. You need a password. Tell her. Snowflake looks for Shadow.] Mattheus nodded.

"Komt in orde. Kerlongsj. Ik weet dat niet het juiste moment is. Maar kun je mij een dienst bewijzen?"

[Will do. Kerlongsj. I know this isn't the right time. But could you do me a favor?] The Flemish Devil waited but agreed. His Hunter was a special one.

"Tuurlijk. Waar kan ik je mee helpen? Niet met deze rotzooi want volgens mij weet de freelancer meer."

[Sure. What can I help you with? Not with this, because I think the freelancer knows more.]

Mattheus paused.

"Op de school, is er een nieuwe chick. Knettergek. Ze heeft Ichika opgeëist en om eerlijk te wezen, het zal me worst wezen maar Ichika vecht niet tegen haar. Secundo. Studenten raad voorzitter weet niks over haar. Ik heb de zeven meisjes van zijn harem gevraagd om hun bronnen te gebruiken om meer te weten te komen. Kan ik jou vragen om hetzelfde te doen? Ik wou het aan Grushavey vragen maar ja. Dat lukt nu niet meer."

[At the ISA. There is a crazy new chick. She has seized Ichika and to be honest, I wouldn't be bothered that much but Ichika doesn't stand up. Secundo. The Student Council President knows shit about her. I asked the seven girls of his already existing harem to look her up via their sources. Can I ask you to do the same? I would have asked Grushavey but well. He's dead.]

Kerlongsj sighed.

"Mattheus, ik ben de leider van de Nanite Hacker. Jij gelooft dat je gewoon aan mij kan vragen over een meisje dat jouw beste vriend wil doen? "

[Mattheus, I am the leader of the Nanite Hackers. You believe you just can ask me about some girl that wants to fuck your best friend?]

Mattheus knew that this could be the reaction of the man. But still, Ayano was a bit more. He had to push on. Kerlongsj had to look her up.

"Dat kan goed zijn maar jij vergeet dat ze de kleine broer is van de vrouw waar jij verliefd op bent. Ik zou het niet gevraagd hebben als ze gewoon gestoord is. Er is meer aan de hand. Zowel ik en Joel hebben het idee dat we haar al ontmoet hebben. Voor jou is het een kleine moeite om naar haar te zoeken. Ik denk dat ze ons problemen gaat geven. Als je het niet voor mij doet, doe het dan voor Chifuyu."

[Yes but do you forget that it's the brother of the woman you love? I wouldn't ask this if this would be just a crazy girl. Something is off on her. Both me and Joel get the idea we have met her before. So please. Look her up. She will prove for us to be problems. If not for me, for the sake of Chifuyu.]

A pause came and a grunt was second.

"Laag om Chifuyu te gebruiken maar als je zo overtuigd bent, ok. Wat is haar naam?"

[It's low to bring Chifuyu in this but if you're this convinced, fine. What's her name?]

Mattheus smiled at him.

"Ayano Kaguya. Thanks, captain." The Devil sighed.

"Mattheus. Luister, met wat er nu gebeurd is op de Metal Claw, moet je voorzichtig zijn. Ik raad je aan om je koest te houden. Dit kan heel lelijk worden dus gebruik je verstand. Veel geluk."

[Mattheus, with what happened at the Metal Claw be careful. You might be a target so I suggest you better watch your back. Things could turn really ugly. So please, be smart. Good luck out there.]

"Ik maak mijn eigen geluk."

[I make my own luck.]

The call was closed and Mattheus looked at his phone. He had the details of the new contact. An eyebrow was raised. It was one of the better hotels of the town. It would take a while.

He sent a text to Chifuyu.

"Orimura-sensei. Big problems. So please excuse me but I won't be coming home." He put away his phone and walked away. This would be a long night.

Joel got in Mattheus back.

"So that worked out rather well? But I suppose you and I are going to have a chat." Mattheus nodded and he followed his route.

"Right, I'll explain when we're en route."

Mattheus explained Kerlongsj instructions and what the two should do. Joel understood and he could get behind the ideas.

The two ended up at the hotel. It was a large apartment complex, built in a Far Eastern Style. The two whistled when they walked through. A security guard came up.

"Room number." He asked. That caused Mattheus to gulp.

Shit. He didn't think this through enough. So time to improvise.

"I'm here to see someone." The agent decided that it was better, to tell the truth. The security guard, dressed like a cop, with a mean streak on her face and a button in her hands, wasn't amused.

"Yeah, fuck off." Joel shrugged and Mattheus nodded.

The punk flew in the air and Mattheus gave the guard an uppercut. She fell down, clutching to her stomach. Mattheus felt Joel going off him, the young man walked to the guard. He took her head and forced her nose on his knees. She fell in unconsciousness and Mattheus threw her in the cage. He walked to the reception.

"Good day, how can we help you?" Mattheus paused.

"I'm here to see a girl. Someone told me she would be here. Don't know how she looks, she should be alone." The two girls looked to each other.

"Look, it's not our policy to tell." Mattheus cursed on this.

"Don't worry, bro. I got her." Joel had taken out his phone and had looked for their associate. Mattheus walked up to the room and knocked on the door.

"Yes." A hostile answer but Mattheus guessed it would be right.

"Snowflake looks for shadow," Mattheus told her. The door got open and Mattheus was a bit shocked by what he saw.

She had long pink hair, cut choppy and uneven, making it look like it was spikes. Her eyes were round and sharp, colored shiny blue that almost intimidating. Mattheus didn't know who she was but it was sure as hell she wasn't a sleeper agent like himself.

She wore a dark blue, tight shirt and pants in the same color. It was a bit stylish to his own ideas.

Unlike Mattheus who didn't stand out and could sneak through everything, the woman or rather girl was someone who drew a lot of attention to her.

She was certainly not impressed by Mattheus. "Really?" She wondered out loud.

"A secret underground organization and they only could send me this." If there was one thing, Mattheus could look like a pushover but he could bite back.

"Fuck you. You gotta do it make it work with me cause the other guys are now taking the eternal nap. And someone told me, you could give me some information." The girl paused, chewing on her words but decided to go along.

"Very well. But first. Something I can offer? The minibar is good." Mattheus pondered for a second.

"Something nonalcoholic, please. But before we begin, who are you?" The girl smiled at him.

"My name is Tanaka Hebi. Seventeen-year former special agent, now free-lance turned pilot. You?" Mattheus was slightly unnerved by her status.

"I am Mattheus Adjzof. The kid in the back is Joel Pearce. Twenty-year-old conscription turned sleeper agent. Current employers. The Hackers." The girl eyed him.

"You work for the Hackers?" Mattheus nodded.

"Problem with that?" The girl gave him a wry smile.

"As long you don't make advances on me and as long you're not affiliated with Righteousness Union."

"Righteousness Union?" Mattheus wondered. He heard the name before. Tanaka sighed and while passing her drinks, she tossed him a folder.

"Read it, man, cause you and I are going to have a long night."

The title was Liu King-Sang. Alongside the title was the picture of a young, Chinese man, dressed in formal business clothing. Mattheus took a seat and Joel hopped on the bed next to Tanaka. She looked at the two.

"Well, I was hoping for more. What's your forte?"

Mattheus looked up.

"I make my own luck."

* * *

And that's it. For now. I'm off for tomorrow and it will take longer for me to get something done. With next weekend, it'll be more difficult to write.

I'm also thinking of putting several fics on hold but the good thing is that's isn't among them.

I have to give credits to two persons there.

First one is Shiranai Atsune. Thank you for creating Tanaka. I hope you'll forgive me for changing her into this but don't worry. She'll remain largely the same in her character. But still, thank you for this help.

I hope you forgive me for my rude words and turning down your requests but I still hope you enjoyed it.

Second is ochens50. The writer of Dead Machines and the creator of Liu King-Sang. Thank you for allowing me to use your OC and creations.

Don't worry, you two cause next chapter will be really longer. I just had to make a setting that would fit in with the two and due to my changing schedule, I had to change it.

I made the count, among the thirty-six favorites and thirty-seven followers I have, there are forty-five unique readers. Some of you have only favorites while some of you followed. Some did both. I don't really care but there is a question. And I want each of you to answer that for me.

If not, I will not proceed with this idea.

I want to work on a Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia X Infinite Stratos crossover. It will be put in the universe of Masou Gakhuen HxH but it will feature Mattheus, Joel, and the Hackers. I just want your ideas on it.

The Masou Gakhuen HxH isn't on this site but I will put this on. I just want your ideas on it.

I can wait. I got some other fics to work on and I'll be able to put my focus elsewhere. I just want your ideas. I have been putting a lot of work on this fic and I gained a lot of people.

This ranks highest in reviews, favs and follows on Infinite Stratos and third highest in views. I just passed the ten thousand views. So please guys. Do me this favor and each one lets me know.

You either leave a review or sent a PM. I'm fine with both. But if you read this, I want your opinion. Really.

Saluut.


	30. Rather fast to hell than slow to heaven

Opening song: Metal Machine by Sabaton.

Felt like doing a bit of writing before I really set off. I hope you guys enjoy it.

When I started, I was a bit giddy due to my all-time favorite Fanfic was updated.

For those who don't know what I am talking about, I mean A Chance by guerilla sam. It's my favorite fic that has a great and unique setting. Look it up.

This update is a bit special for me. Not only is this my thirtieth chapter on this fic, I'm two years on FanFiction by now. Damn it, the time goes fast. We also had another part, namely the hiatus for RWBY has begun once again. To be honest, the last episodes made it up but I found the Volume not that good at all. But without further ado, I'll begin.

That asides, some of you noticed I started a new story, namely a crossover with Masou Gakhuen HxH. Do me a favor and look at that one.

I have to thank PearlTapioca, formely known as occhen50 for my beta reading and tweaking on this. I owe you one.

* * *

As a male IS pilot, Mattheus experienced a lot of weird situations in his life. For example, Mattheus was locked up when his little sis's IS core attached to him. The time he had to explain a twelve year old boy who wasn't a genius constructed an IS made for him. Or the time Mattheus had to watch seven girls mouthed off by a boy.

This couldn't get much weirder as Mattheus sat in a luxurious hotel room. In front of him was a chick way younger than him with pink hair and a shiny blue glare. Mattheus read through the file that contained some pictures and notes about Righteousness Union. However, Mattheus wasn't here to get information about the organized crime.

On a particular photo, the guy had a comb over fade hairstyle that can attract girls easily. However, Mattheus could care less about fashion hair trend. The guy was dressed in a black overcoat with a charcoal gray blazer, and dark blue pocket squares. Beneath his blazer were a black dress shirt, matching dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a Brera Orologi military watch on his left wrist.

His companions for a lack of better term were dressed the same way.

There was a portrait done in pencil. If the chick was the artist that drew the portrait, Mattheus could only admit she was talented. The next picture revealed the guy's muscular body that had tattoos of a Dragon with Phoenix wings, demon with cherry blossoms on his biceps, triceps, pectorals, and a Guan Yu back piece. These tattoos were dark, colorful, and beautiful, but Mattheus got a good view looking at the mythical tattoos that just screamed criminal right away. His name was Liu King-Sang, an associate of Righteousness Union, one of China's most feared Triad.

Mattheus was suspicious, but he knew a lot of criminals from his extensive research. Mattheus didn't want to experience whatever the hell some guys had done to their foes.

Mattheus didn't care less for criminals, but if the chick whose nickname was shadow had information on the death of his comrades, this file could help, and Mattheus would be damned if he let it slide. Mattheus promised his friends payback in order to avenge their deaths.

Mattheus already sold his soul to a (Human) Devil, so what's there to lose?

Joel passed out in the bed, feeling too tired to stay awake for such a long day. The girl, Tanaka Hebi gave him a mean mug. When Mattheus pulled out his modified revolver to make his point across, Tanaka thought twice of making a move on Joel.

Speaking about Tanaka, she didn't say much. Mattheus worked with several types of people, but she was one of the first that acted cold and distant towards him.

That could be forgiven because it wouldn't have been such a problem if Tanaka didn't stop staring at him. When Mattheus read the rest of Liu's descriptions written in Chinese, he stopped reading. If the words were translated, it would be Liu's autobiography.

"Okay, I think got everything. Liu King-Sang if I'm right. Ugly piece of work, I have to say."

Tanaka took the folder, not changing her facial expression like she wanted to take his soul. Too bad for Tanaka, Mattheus was better at that game. He would never let someone expose his weakness.

"Could you stop giving me that look? It's really annoying, and I don't know what you want to achieve with that attitude. Whether you like it or not, we're going to work together on this."

Tanaka didn't buy it at all, but if she continued to intimidate the young man, she will have to do better than that. Mattheus had learned that looking tough was not the only factor to be feared because actions speak louder than words.

Mattheus barely flinched from Tanaka's death stare. If Mattheus didn't have Natasha, he might try to make a move on her, but he knew better. Despite his appearance, he was twenty by now. Mattheus would turn twenty-one soon enough. What made it a crime to try to fuck minors?

Tanaka sat down with her legs crossed.

"Well, I take you read the file, but one thing I don't get is I worked for the Hackers before. Normally they would send the top of the line soldiers. I mean, I know a handful of SEAL operatives work for me. I can't say that I am honestly impressed by you."

Mattheus clenched his fist to break her face for her remark, but Tanaka was the only ally he got in this city.

"Well, I am not your typical Hacker Soldier. First of all, I ain't a Hacker. Second, I'm not a SEAL, but I know damn well how to fight. Third, the reason why the Hackers chose me to become one of them might have to do something with the fact I can pilot an IS."

Tanaka was caught off guard by Mattheus's last statement.

"You're an IS pilot!? But, but…" Tanaka paused with a light blush filled her cheeks. "Guys can't pilot an IS!"

Mattheus was barely surprised as he crossed his arms.

"That's true guys can't pilot an IS, expect for me and Ichika." Mattheus looked her straight in the eyes as Tanaka shook her head.

"Wait, you know Ichika Orimura?"

Mattheus snickered at Tanaka's surprised expression.

"Know?! Ichika and I are brothers in everything in blood. He is one of my best friends because we're the only males at our school, so that kind of throws us together."

"Hold on, you're Mattheus the Brown Hunter?"

Mattheus nodded as it seems he made a name for himself.

"And that must be Joel Pearce? The genius kid who made your IS?"

"Yup, and in your introduction, you told me you're an IS pilot as well, right?"

"Indeed, I can pilot the IS using my personal IS," Mattheus replied. "However, I am not going to tell you."

Tanaka sighed at the Flemish man as she folded her arms.

"I figured you would. So now, we both know about our secrets. What do you think? I should lead the mission because we have no leader. This is the first time I work without support in the back."

Mattheus didn't have anyone. He had worked in missions before in service of the ISA as agent for the Metal Claw. But he wasn't rugged enough to go out on his own.

Mattheus didn't like working as a leader. He has always been like that. He either worked solo or with Joel. Joel wasn't a partner because he was like an extra piece of him. Joel worked sometimes independent but they had the same goal in mind and thought alike.

It wasn't like working with a team or with other if Mattheus could put it players. Joel was an extra powerhouse who could watch his back but they both agreed that he wasn't a second party.

With Ichika, it took a long time before the two could agree on working together.

However, it wasn't like working with a team or leader, and that was the difficult part. Mattheus was never a guy meant for great leadership, although he certainly could work with that but his self-doubt made that nearly impossible. He wasn't confident in his decisions and hated the pressure.

He was much more comfortable working for someone he chose to or fate threw at him. But everything asides, he was good.

Tanaka shook her head. "Fuck, but fine, if you insist of this, we'll be working together. As for now, I don't have a lot more info on the slaughter of your comrades. I will look it up, but Liu King-Sang plays a huge role in that, just be on your guard."

Mattheus nodded, pulling his business card from his wallet and handed it to Tanaka.

"You too, Tanaka. If things get too hot, don't go further in."

Tanaka nodded as she put away Mattheus's business card, but Mattheus was not done.

"If you need my help, let me know. However, I'm still a student of ISA, so I can't blow my cover. Please keep that in account."

Tanaka nodded and smiled at the man as he prepared to leave.

"I can't argue with that."

Mattheus shrugged on her comment, and Joel walked to his older brother.

The young punk grinned. "Wrong, we're with three," Mattheus smirked at Joel while Tanaka frowned.

"You might not be the guy I was hoping to work with, but even if you're not some sort of special agent, you certainly got your act together. Good luck out there." Mattheus turned to the door and walked away.

"Sorry miss, I make my own luck." Tanaka watched the two leave, the pink haired girl sighed. She wasn't lying. Mattheus was not the usual guy to work with but he certainly could prove valuable for now.

She opened her phone and made a call.

"Yeah, it's me. Things are working like you said. What? No. There is still one. And we better be careful. Seems like a nasty piece of work."

Tanaka closed the call. While she had certain ideas about Mattheus, he was protected by someone else. She shuddered. In the underworld, there were a few rules. One of these was very simple. Don't fuck with the toys of a Devil.

Mattheus was walking home with Joel. The night had vanished, and the morning started to arise. The two didn't say a word for the walk. They didn't know what was going to happen; they didn't know what they threw themselves in. But one thing was for pretty damn sure. Those who had hurt their comrades would pay for that.

Joel glanced over to Mattheus, seems like everything was piling up. His brother could carry a surprisingly heavy lot before cracking down.

The young punk pressed on his hand, making Mattheus look at him. Joel didn't utter one word but the look told him enough. Don't let the loss and sorrow kill you. Don't let yourself be killed by what happened.

Mattheus sighed. He stopped, kneeled down to Joel's height and messed with the hair of his younger brother. "Thank you." The whisper was barely heard over the noise of the morning but Joel got the message. The two walked back to the school, Joel sitting in Mattheus back.

While there most likely be a penalty for most students spending the night out, Chifuyu couldn't help but grant Mattheus some slack. Make no mistake Chifuyu was strict towards him as she was to the students. While the Hunter didn't really mind that, Chifuyu had shown that at some points, she allowed him some freedom.

Chifuyu couldn't deny he was in his early twenties. Truth be told, Mattheus was treated like a college student rather than a high school student. Mattheus didn't have to ask for permission to go out, and he could skip a class if he wanted to.

Last semester, Mattheus was few days ill with a serious flu. Sickness was for him the only reason to get out of class. Mattheus had never been a party type and preferred to stay at home most of the time. Going to parties didn't amuse him because he didn't see the fun of it. However, that didn't mean he couldn't have a good time. While Mattheus preferred most of the time to stay at home, he certainly could enjoy himself on concerts or festivals.

"Is it too much to ask for a little bit of sanity every now and then?" Mattheus asked while the explosions, screams and overall chaos came from the school.

"I think you're asking for way too much," Joel replied, yawning.

Due to the school policy, Mattheus couldn't enter the school with his IS. The monorail was the only way to enter the Academy. A good sign was that the explosions, swords clashing still happened. So that could mean two things.

One, Ichika was still fighting. Two, the girls were going overkill.

Mattheus turned to Joel and the young punk returned the look.

"Why are all these girls so damn crazy?"

It didn't take long before the two arrived at the Stadium. What he saw was a surprise but a very agreeable one. Ichika wasn't wasting time shooting the drones deployed by his shotgun, dubbed Blastergun. Rin, Kanzashi, and Houki were out for the count, Tatenashi, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura were still up in the air, but it was hard for them to land a hit.

Due to the extensive fighting, Ichika had got a certain sense to see attacks coming his way. Ichika avoided Laura's daggers and struck her with swift blows. Ichika swung his Yukihara at Charlotte and finished with an overhead slash. Cecilia fired her Blue Pierce, but Ichika fired his Blastergun, and Cecilia took the direct hit.

Cecilia found Mattheus pulling the bolt from his Chasseur. Cecilia and Tatenashi gulped staring down the long barrel of the rifle.

While the Brit was quivering like fish out of water, Tatenashi turned to Mattheus. She was stronger, better and faster than Mattheus, but her ideas of taking him down changed when Joel's aim was directed at her nostril.

The remaining units on the ground deactivated their units, and Mattheus did the same.

"Do I have to fucking babysit you girls or what?" Mattheus said in a disgusted tone.

A bit ashamed by Mattheus's words, they heard the menacing cracking of knuckles, causing him to slowly turn to a really pissed off Chifuyu Orimura.

"So, the lost son finally returned? Now, I want an explanation of what happened here and that better doesn't take longer than five seconds."

"You do realize that's impossible?" Joel said. The whole group glared at him as it sealed their fate.

"Mother of all headaches..." Mattheus muttered at the girls.

Mattheus scratched his head from the mess. It could be him, but Chifuyu was extremely brutal towards him. He still didn't get why Kerlongsj loved her. Dismissing the idea of his captain being interested in machoism, he nursed his head which felt like a strike of lightning. Like most of the personal unit pilots, he had trouble following the lesson.

Coupled with his lack of a night sleep, Mattheus could certainly use a nap. After the hours, they were saved by the horrible hours were over, his brain came more or less back.

When Mattheus wiped his face to stay awake, he certainly could use some coffee. Instead, Mattheus found Ichika racing towards him like a runaway dog. Ichika had been desperate at some points, and he needed Mattheus for help.

Mattheus sighed that the solution had helped him before, it was only temporary. Mattheus was a bit interested as to why Ichika was such a solid mess. It wasn't Ichika's fault as he was completely out for the lesson, but he still had something to do with that. Besides, Joel deserved the silent treatment for being the biggest reason for triggering Chifuyu on her rampage.

"What's wrong, Ichika?" Mattheus questioned the boy.

The Knight turned over his shoulder like a quivered jellyfish. "Meet me at the roof with Joel..."

While glancing at the girls, they all knew he had a bigger say on Ichika's love life.

It was just because he had the term brother. Chifuyu had somewhat agreed that Mattheus would look out for her younger brother and his love life. Mattheus glanced over the girls who had their noses in the air like they were all high-class ladies. They were just sexually frustrated as hell. He took his bag and joined Ichika. Joel knew his brother could be better left alone. Mattheus looked over to Ichika.

He smiled and patted his head like a puppy. Ichika was startled but didn't mind his hair roughed up

"What are you doing?" Ichika asked the Flemish man.

"Just to make you feel better," Mattheus replied. "First of all, congrats you held your own against those idiots. What I want to know is what the hell happened when you ran up to me? You look like shit!"

Ichika sighed at the unfortunate event that scarred him.

"Well, because you and Joel were out, to where that's not my business," Ichika knew that Mattheus had his own affairs. If you wanted to keep your friends, you didn't meddle with your private affairs, unless they asked you.

"So I had my own room to do homework, but before I could do anything, Ayano barged into my room, telling me that she has decided to act. The way she did it on me...oh my god...I-I can't-"

A suppressed sob came out as Ichika struggled to finish his sentence.

"She did what!?" Mattheus exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

If Ayano raped Ichika, Mattheus swore that he would kill that girl. It would just be the first time he would let someone suffer.

"No…I got out in time, but she wouldn't stop chasing me like paparazzi, and when the girls found me…"

Mattheus grabbed Ichika by the shoulder with a firm grip. "Ichika, take the day off now, it's for your own good."

The boy nodded. It explained why he looked like a zombie.

"Okay, let's grab a bite and get through the school day." Ichika nodded and Mattheus took his phone. This had to end so he sent a text to anyone.

 _Natasha is out for a while so I want to see you all in my room._

The school day went by fast enough, the girls leave Ichika alone, and received Mattheus's text message. When classes were over, they met at Mattheus's room. Joel went ahead, but the Hunter decided to stay in the class.

"Orimura-sensei. I'd like to have a word with you."

Mattheus's brazen attitude surprised Chifuyu.

"What is it, Adjzof?" Chifuyu wondered.

"I understand that you gave us such a beating, but you should keep an eye out on Ayano Kaguya's behavior. She did things that were just unforgivable even in a guy's point of view."

Chifuyu folded her arms, listening to the Flemish man.

"You asked Kerlongsj to look after her, and now you're asking me to pay attention to Ayano?" Chifuyu questioned. Mattheus nodded.

That Chifuyu knew that he worked for Kerlongsj wasn't really a problem.

"I still can't believe that you work for him, but with everything considered, you could have done worse. He's a good guy. But something happened." Mattheus looked at his teacher in the eye.

"True, but don't let it bother you. It's just that a lot of crazy shit is going on." Mattheus walked away before he turned back to Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu, if I try to find a way to work around Ichika's love life, what kind of solution would you prefer?" Chifuyu paused momentarily.

"Why do you ask?" Mattheus sighed. Seemed those girls had to wait.

"Chifuyu, your brother is the pillar on who we all stand. I'm not the most important person in his life, but he needs at least an older brother figure he can trust with. But you're still his older sister"

"Adjzof. You're telling me that my brother has any sort of feelings for me?" The Brunhilde tilted her head.

The Hunter slightly pinched on his nose before looking hugely exasperated. Why was this so different?

"I'd be more concerned if Ichika didn't have those. But yes, Ichika loves you. I like him too, but not in a romantic way. I'm his sibling in anything but blood, and you're his sibling. Ichika is just not concerned about his future life partner because he can support that person. He wants you to have someone."

Chifuyu sighed.

"That idiot thinks he can order around my love life…"

Mattheus shook his head. He had to explain some things to her.

"Not at all because he just wants that you have someone that could take care of you when he leaves you. You're the only blood family he has left." He didn't want to talk about Madoka, that problem was less pressing.

"He wants you to be safe as well." Chifuyu shook her head.

"That baka doesn't know I'm an adult woman. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Mattheus raised an eyebrow.

"You believe that yourself? I think Ichika is more concerned about that. If you think about it, yes, you raised him but you need as much in the house as you need him right? You're his older sister but he is also your younger brother? You've relied on him as well." Chifuyu sighed.

"Good point. So what you do think? I should start dating." Mattheus shook his head.

"How about you realize what you have?" Chifuyu walked to him, her muscles tense but she was calm enough to listen to him.

"Explain."

Mattheus blushed. It was already awkward but this would make it even more.

"You have a Devil that puts up with your antics. If I can be honest, you got a horrible attitude. I think that the person I know, annoys the holy crap out of you but he does it in a way that is partly fun for you. It's not like Tabane but he does have his ways. He is also level headed like you but a lot more laidback which your stern attitude can use. And even with your positions, there is that spark to connect you two, right?"

Chifuyu sighed.

"He told you." Mattheus nodded on her question.

"After he found I was dating Natasha, he told me. I don't think that's wrong. You and Kerlongsj are dating. You have enough points similar, am I right?"

Chifuyu didn't' answer as she remained silent.

"Even so. I am an example. I can't just pick someone like Kerlongsj. Even like you said how much I love that man."

Mattheus pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're good at this, Mattheus. You can say that's what I like about you."

"If you stand out of this, it works out. But that aside, I think it's not wrong. Kerlongsj has a little brother like you have. Even if you give it a shot, I think he won't have any problem with putting up with Ichika because he knows how important he is for you. As long you do the same thing with Anaton, everything should be fine."

Chifuyu shook her head.

"Maybe you're right, carry on, soldier. I think you should think about Ichika's love life. Thanks for helping me out with mine." Mattheus walked away.

"Sensei, if Ichika ends up with a harem, not an orthodox solution but maybe the best solution, how would you think about that?" Chifuyu shrugged.

"If he can make those girls happy and they can make him that way happy, I don't really see any reason to interfere. But I'd rather not see him with those girls." Mattheus nodded.

"Last semester, yes, I'd agree with yo, but with Ayano, I don't think that his status quo isn't going to work. If he has a girlfriend, I think she'll stop."

Mattheus cracked his knuckles.

"Losing your virginity in your twenties isn't a shame. But if you're raped by a girl, that's a goddamn shame."

Mattheus walked to the room, knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Mattheus was relieved to see all the girls gathered. Ichika had taken the desk, Houki, Cecilia, and Charlotte had taken the beds to sit on, Kanzashi and Rin took the bureau seats, Tatenashi leaned at the wall and Joel had joined Ichika.

"Okay, that's Mattheus. So we're all gathered here." Mattheus grinned at the girls. Ichika's glare got one second at him and turned back to those girls.

"I assume we're here to talk about what happened last morning and what is going to happen again. But before we continue, Ichika, what did she try to do to you?" Ichika sighed, his face flushed by Ayano's vulgar actions.

He braced himself for the explosion that would happen.

"She tried to have sex with me." He nearly whispered it but everyone understood, causing a huge reaction.

Houki's face was in 'righteous' fury, ready to smash someone down that wasn't Ichika, Rin's eyes were empty of life but full of horror, Cecilia tried to stay calm but repulse washed over her face, Laura wanted to unsheathe her dagger, most of all, in Ayano's face and Charlotte was blushing, only for the wrong reasons, Kanzashi eyes glinted behind her glasses and Tatenashi was furious which was scary enough.

Mattheus and Joel weren't any better. Joel looked at Mattheus, angry about the action while Mattheus sighed. Someone had to keep a clear head.

"Look, you girls can try and get revenge but that will end like this morning. So we better keep ourselves calm. And before you want to do anything, planning our revenge is often sweeter. Those type of girls are a fucking pain to deal with. So take a few deep breaths and when you are all calmed down, we talk."

It took some self-restraint but they listened to Mattheus.

"You said those girls are a pain to deal with? You had some cases at your place?"

Mattheus sighed. "I wasn't lucky or unlucky, it depends on how you look at it, to have such problems. But in the circle I had of friends, those things happened. The point being is that Ayano isn't going to stop. The only solution, in my opinion, is simple. But this isn't a normal solution."

Ichika waited and the girls turned to him.

"That girl won't just stop," Tatenashi smirked.

"Oh really? If I, as Student Council President will step in, they certainly will listen~"

Mattheus raised an eyebrow at the blue cat.

"Yeah, look at how well that worked with me and Joel. Besides, if you act, you're the only one profiting from that." Tatenashi looked dejected.

"The problem is that due to my age, you girls listen to me. Because with you, I can reason and I'm pretty benevolent. As for Chifuyu, you can't hope the same thing with Ayano. That's just not going to work. So we need a different approach."

The girls looked at Ichika.

He nodded to continue. "Ichika, I asked these girls to look up info. Any luck so far?"

The dejected looks told him enough. "Nothing. Each of us and she could hide anything."

Somewhere, alarm bells were ringing. Mattheus took a breath.

"Ichika, I want you to think about your options, even a bit unorthodox and you girls should talk that out with him. But if none of us can find anything back, we wait until maybe my sources will tap out. In the other case, stay looking. Joel, we're leaving you girls for a sec."

Mattheus turned around, Joel following with him, Ichika turned to the girls.

"Let's just keep this civil." The girls nodded and while his idea was just stupid, the girls found the idea of sharing maybe not so stupid.

Mattheus walked away with Joel in his back. It calmed him down.

"Was that really the best solution, Mattheus?"

"Leave them alone." Mattheus turned his head.

"In any case, it's they who have to make the decision. Not us. We can just give directions." He halted and looked right in the eyes of the last person he wanted to meet.

Her light brown hair in a hairband, with her magenta eyes, fixated at him, her uniform was really decent for a day long being carried. She was the one who carried out this shit and got away unscathed.

"Where's Ichika?" Ayano asked.

Mattheus crossed his arms and Joel got out of his back, standing next to his older brother.

"Not here. Even if I know the answer, I wouldn't tell you."

Ayano's glare intensified, trying to contain her anger.

"Has Ichika been fucking with those hoes you call his friends?"

Mattheus gritted his teeth. Those girls were annoying to deal with but calling them hoes was a bridge too far.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call them like that. They might have their faults, but they certainly have some good points. It's not about them you wanna shit about. It's about Ichika."

Ayano blood boiled that exploded to lash Mattheus out.

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" Ayano shouted with a vein cross on her forehead. "Goddamn gaijin! Why should you even think about talking to me? Just because you can pilot an IS, you're not on the same level as women!"

A supremacist was just what they needed. While the girls in Ichika's harem were aggressive, they weren't supremacists thinking that men were just good as slaves and servants. Or didn't think like that anymore. So Mattheus rather gave Ichika to them than to someone like her.

"I might not be on the same level like you but I don't give a damn about the opinion of someone like you. Ayano, we can fight right here, right now."

Ayano's right eye twitched as she revealed a sadistic grin, clenching her left fist.

"I like to see you try!"

Ayano charged Mattheus with a hidden blade in her hands. Mattheus grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. Ayano landed on the ground but stood up fast enough. Mattheus had to give it to her.

Her relentless attacks didn't give him the time to summon Chasseur or Goedendag. So he could just dodge her attacks. He had the time to jump back, roll over his back or sidestep her. But she was faster for him to really counter.

Unfortunately, Ayano forgot that Mattheus had someone else around. She felt her knife meeting a spanner, and a left fist jabbed her nose. Stunned from the blow, Ayano turned her attention towards Joel.

"Why you little fuck! I ought to rip your head off!"

Ayano attacked Joel with her knife aimed at his head. Joel blocked the attack as she pressed on. Ayano swiped the spanner of his hand and choked him with immense grip. Joel struggled to recover his spanner, but Ayano saw his movement and tried to cut his hands.

 **CRACK**

Mattheus pistol whipped Ayano, but that only encouraged her to attack again. Ayano felt the cold steel pressed against her forehead, and the knife pointed at her throat by Joel.

"You cheated with that brat!" Ayano spat out.

Mattheus had pulled up his hoodie and Ayano felt like she met the Shinigami. The Hunter looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm going to keep this simple so you can understand. Try to hurt me, Joel, Ichika or even one of those girls, I swear on the grave of my sister that I'll rip you ass apart. I don't take shit from a girl who thinks she is the center of the world just because she can pilot an IS."

Ayano shoved his revolver away. Her emotions got the best of her with no self-control. "You may have won this round, but I'll tell Orimura-sensei that you threatened me with your IS!"

Mattheus shrugged.

"Chifuyu would hardly believe your fable, what's the proof I attacked you with my IS?"

"I'll tell my parents about you and your bitch-ass punk," Ayano retorted. "I'll make sure that they suspend you of this school!"

"If you cause any sort of nuisance for me or Joel or you throw me out this school, you'll stir up something you'll never be able to calm down. You believe that even if your parents are high placed, you can stop the ones I have at my back?"

Ayano couldn't believe the gaijin she insulted didn't fear her at all.

"Hmph! You say you make your own luck? What the fuck does that suppose to mean? What are you, Lucky Charms?"

Mattheus remained calm as usual as he shook his head.

"No. They say that in life you need luck to have a good life. In my life so far, that has proven to be rotten to me. The reason why I say I make my own luck is not because I make luck for myself or that I make a good fortune. It means that by making my own luck, I make my own life. I don't believe in crap like fate or destiny. In this life, I believe that I am free to have some sense of freedom. I have the right to make my own life. But saying that you make your own life doesn't make sense. That's why I say that I make my own luck."

Joel got on his back, and Mattheus had to make an example at the unstable tsundere.

"Do that again, I'll show you the back of my hand why I'm called Hunter. Do I make myself clear?"

Ayano gritted her teeth, not yielding to her enemy. "GO KISS MY RIGHT ASS CHEEK, YOU BALL-LESS LAPDOGS!"

Ayano stomped her boot in frustration. Mattheus and Joel barely flinched at the teenage girl as Ayano walked away. Out goes the tsundere, but the battle was just the beginning.

* * *

Wow, that has taken longer than I would have guessed. I knew I would make a long chapter but this turned out to be good.

It has been nearly a month that I have written this much. But not that I complain, this was a nice time spent.

I just wanted to prepare this for my two years on FanFiction. Because I started two years ago with FanFiction with an Infinite Stratos story, I think it's appropriate to have an Infinite Stratos chapter.

Those last two years were a ride, but I'm happy I started on this site. FanFiction is more than just a pastime. It's something very important to me. And while I'm not as popular as to other writers, well, I just can continue writing. I just want to ask you guys. If more of you could leave a review or look at my other stories, I'd really appreciate it.

It's also for your own good. Do you want faster updates? Motivate me of doing so. Or do you think that some stories aren't updated because of lack of inspiration?

I'll see in the next chapter.

Saluut.


	31. Time off

Opening song. Metal machine from Sabaton.

Sorry, guys, I took so long but the last few weeks have been nothing but busy for me. I have also been thinking how I should work this chapter out amongst other things and I just couldn't put myself to work.

Good thing was that I have tried to find out a chapter among Ichika and his new crazy Yandere / Stalker. I'm also taking a few breathers given that the last chapters have been a bit action packed. For the pure sake of my own mental health, I'm just thinking about it in a different way.

The good news is that this story has been really getting popular. I have gotten ninety reviews, forty-one favorites, and forty-three followers. For my Infinite Stratos, that's been pretty good so thank you all for the support.

I also decided to make this an arc with Mattheus dealing with the criminal underworld and Ichika trying to find a way with his harem. So if I make this like episodes, I guess we're going to have twenty-four counting from chapter twenty-seven, counting in the omake, so to chapter 51 until I end this. Well, it gives me enough to plan time to work something nice out. After that, I'm thinking to let Ichika try to discover his past.

That'll be a real difficult thing to do so it might take longer updates. It's not going to be like Truth be told or other stories on that matter. But I think it's going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

Mattheus aimlessly walked around the school, not thinking about anything. After the threats by Ayano, he just wanted to clear his head. Things have just been getting crazy in so few days. With that crazy stalker, with his lost comrades, with Ichika. He looked outside, seeing the sun going down in the city. He smiled when he looked at it.

No matter where you live, the sun setting is the same at any place. That reminded him of the lives he had before, the life he has now and the lives he will get. Joel just stood next to him. Designer had the same silence in his own mind. Not that Joel really cared but at some point, he just wanted to empty his head like his brother was doing.

"What are you two doing?" Chifuyu asked amused, looking at the Flemish pilot. He smiled and grinned. "Hey, Orimura-sensei. Meeting over?" Chifuyu's exhausted sigh was enough information for this. Why did she ever became a teacher in the first place? Not that Mattheus really blamed her. But maybe having Kerlongsj around would be better. He could take off some stress. Not to mention a hell lot of fun to watch.

"Oh, don't get me started. I suppose you're leaving my brother alone with his soon to become girlfriends. Is that really the brightest idea to do?" Mattheus smiled at her dry tone but deep down, he knew that Chifuyu was happy. And this could prove to be fun for him. And well, maybe it was for the best.

"Well, better leaving him with those seven. At least, those girls are too prudent to get immediately started on screwing each other. And he doesn't know where I hide my condoms. So I'm good." Chifuyu shook her head.

"You really think this is for the best? I don't want to complain, Adjzof but polygamy is forbidden in Japan." Really? Her little brother was about to get seven girlfriends and she was worried about a thing like that.

"You shouldn't worry about the future. And if you do, worry about the problems that are closer to home. Like Phantom Task and others threats." The raven haired Brunhilde shook her head but deep down she admitted that Mattheus spoke the truth.

Still, there were some things that had to be cleared out first. And because he tried to solve this mess, he was the person to talk to.

"Mattheus. Do you really think this harem, no matter how absurd it is, can work?" Mattheus shrugged and leaned on the windows. "I don't know. You know. In normal high school, teenagers date several people to see if they can match. It's normal in my old school. This is just a test. If this can work, which I'm not sure if it will work, that'll prove to be the better solution. It's at least better than those seven girls with a heartbreak."

Chifuyu puffed. Those seven? She couldn't care less about them. They wanted to date her little brother. They better treat him well before she'd kill them.

"And I know those seven girls are really that big of an issue but I know you're thinking about Ichika." The Hunter now faced Chifuyu.

"You two went through a lot. And I think you two deserve some happiness in your lives. Those seven girls might just be what he need. You hate to admit it but those girls are standing on Ichika and he keeps us all together. So I don't think it's such a bad solutions. In any case, you'll be getting a lot of grandchildren to spoil."

The raised eyebrow and ticked off mark showed that Mattheus was getting on thin ice. The hit of the book was just confirmation.

"Shut up. If anyone will take care of more brats, it'll be you."

Nursing the bump on his head, Joel just smiled. "Chifuyu, think about it like this. If those seven girls want him for himself, we'll be getting in a lot of trouble. If they agree to share, his life might just get a lot easier. And they aren't without flaw but they can make him happy. Isn't that what matters?"

Both Chifuyu as Mattheus were a little blown away by the more adult approach that Joel had. Mattheus agreed on that matter. But Chifuyu was a little more skeptical.

"Even so, Joel. If those rats of governments find out, we're all screwed. Those idiots all want Ichika for themselves and how much I hate it, those girls have no idea they are being used as honey traps." Mattheus smirked. Luckily he kept that in account.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Chifuyu was now really interested. "Adjzof, how do you intend to keep my brother and his girls out the claws of those morons? All of them belong to a government." Mattheus shook his head.

"Wrong. Their Infinite Stratos belong to their government. But in this school, they're free. They now have three years to figure out on how they want to tackle this relationship and to see if this works. If it does, I think my boss won't have any problem with helping us out." Chifuyu was a bit surprised that he would have thought that far but then again.

Mattheus wasn't a schemer. At least, not at this level. He just thought logically like a guy who wants to get back alive with as many spoils without that many problems.

"You think that?" Mattheus shrugged. "I haven't called Kerlongsj but even for the biggest counter Infinite Stratos group, me and Ichika are very valuable allies. Besides, you two are practically attached at the hip and I don't think he'll be sure to help you out." Chifuyu didn't think about it that way.

"Smart. So by letting Kerlongsj deal with those rats, he can get those idiots free. I wouldn't think he'd do that." Mattheus just looked up to the sky.

"I don't know that but Kerlongsj would certainly do so. He cares for you Chifuyu and he'll be sure to keep you happy. He isn't interested in those schemes that all those fuck heads play but if he can piss them off in such a scale, I don't think he won't be able to resist. But you should make a call and work that out. I didn't ask him yet. And"

He now faced the woman. "You are getting a better result than I'll do, wouldn't you agree? And if we can make a lot of things work, this is getting better for all of us."

Chifuyu cupped her chin and covered her mouth with her fingers. "Smart thinking, Mattheus. Really nice. But like you said, we'll have bigger problems and this has to work in the first place like you said." Mattheus just shrugged and walked back with Joel following him.

"I don't know the future. A storm is coming soon enough. It will involve us all. How we get out there and with which effects, I can't say. There is one last thing, Chifuyu." The look in his eyes told Chifuyu enough.

"You should be honest. Maybe not with me but. The girl that wanted to kill me and Ichika, Kuroshiki. Madoka." That caused Chifuyu to stiffen and Mattheus to face her. The young Hunter had his hands on his hips, the thumbs on the back of his pocket.

"You do know her, don't you. She is the reason you know the difference between treating an Otouto and an Imouto. Right?" Chifuyu's muscles were incredibly tense and Mattheus just sighed.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell him. I shouldn't do that. Besides, I have my own secrets that you keep. So I am a lot but not a hypocrite. I just don't get why."

He had just spoken those words before Chifuyu rammed him against the wall, her hands iron vice around his jacket.

"What?" She asked, in a way that would shit the man before. But after everything he went through, Chifuyu could only try harder.

"Why aren't you telling him? That you're not telling him about my part time job, I get. That you're not telling him about the Hackers, I get that part as well. But why aren't you telling him about Madoka? About family? That's what I want to know. Keeping those kind of secrets is largely okay. But that secret nearly killed the three of us." Chifuyu released him.

The look in her eyes nearly killed the man. It was heartbreaking to see Chifuyu like that. Just as a friend or anything like that.

"Adjzof. I can't tell him. I cannot tell him the truth about her parents. Or about our family. I couldn't even tell Kerlongsj. I can't. If he finds out the truth?" Mattheus wrapped his arms around her neck. "Just cry it out. If I'm Ichika's brother, I'm also yours right?"

Okay, not the best choice of words but Chifuyu broke and she tightened the hug around Mattheus' neck. She didn't want to let go. Only a small pressure on her legs stopped to look at Joel who had done the same thing. Chifuyu stayed with him like that for a few minutes.

"I can't tell you, Mattheus. I can't tell any of you. In fact, what I am telling you now is the most I told everyone." Mattheus crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"I get it. Look, I'm not going to tell him about this and given that it's not biting us in the ass but at one point, when he starts asking for answers, please." He stopped and looked at her.

"You are family. And while he calls me brother, I'm not his real brother. You are his sister. That's something we cannot change. But if you decide to tell me, please let Kerlongsj now. I think it's not a good idea to be alone at that time." Chifuyu sighed.

"You're right about that, Mattheus." She smiled and scratched her head. "And when I tell him about it, I'll let Kerlongsj know. Both he and Ichika deserve that truth." Mattheus shrugged.

"We'll see. We have enough on our heads. One thing at the time." Chifuyu nodded.

"You're right about that. Good evening, Mattheus." The Brunhilde nodded at him and made her way to her room. "Goodnight, Chifuyu."

The man walked back to his room, happy things have been cleared out. It's been long enough since he left Ichika with those seven girls so they should have worked it out by now. And he could use some rest, right about now.

Joel smirked. Seems like his life would be very interesting from now on. After he knocked twice at the door, Mattheus walked in. Just in time to see Houki kissing Ichika. That wouldn't be such a surprise after he saw all other girls with a blush on their faces. Seems like they all had their way with him. Houki's eyes bored in Ichika's.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time, Ichika." She said in a lust filled tone. And Mattheus guessed those girls were all in that opinion. He held his mouth shut until the girls noticed that he was standing at the wall with a smile. "Okay, girls. You had your fun. Now can you leave, I need my rest as well."

Normally, the girls would be angry at him but given that he was the man with the idea of making it like this, gave the girls some peace of mind. So they agreed with his decision.

The seven made a bow. "Thank you very much." They all said in the same tone before they left the room. Ichika sat down on Natasha's bed. "Wow." He just said.

He knew those seven were pretty but he now realized how beautiful those seven were. He had a huge blush covering his face. Mattheus amused shook his head. That guy. He was really lucky. Joel took the bed, laying down while Ichika was still feeling a bit winded.

"Well, seems like you worked it out." The younger boy nodded. "You can say that. But I wouldn't have guessed that we would get in so quickly." Mattheus looked to the door.

"Don't underestimate a woman's lust. Especially teenagers but that aside. What did you decide?" Ichika looked a bit uncomfortable but after all, Mattheus was the guy who had given them this idea. He should work it out.

"Well, we have decided to give this relationship a shot. We promised not to be jealous of each other and that I'll try to be a boyfriend to each of these girls. They wouldn't tell the other girls. And stuff like that. Still, with everything else." Mattheus just shrugged.

"We'll take care of problems when they pop up, Ichika. For now, we need to look in how those girls will agree to it. I'm actually surprised that they all agreed on it." Ichika got a smirk on his face.

"Well, you didn't give them a choice. Either they share me or no ones gets a taste." Mattheus smiled on Ichika's reasoning. He was right on this.

The harem route was a bit unorthodox if not really okay but this was for the best. Ichika could make those seven happy and somewhere they could make him happy. And he wouldn't be stuck with a girl as crazy as fuck as Ayano. That was another plus point.

True, those girls were a bit stupid but given that they all agreed not to be jealous and that Ichika was now their boyfriend, they'd stop killing him.

Mattheus shook his head. Given that he defended himself from those idiots a few days ago. So that was good news as well.

"Still, I don't think I'm not worthy of these girls." That Ichika would think like that was a surprise for him.

Sure, he was a humble and modest kid. In fact, that was a part Mattheus liked. Maybe that his own humbleness would rub off those girls.

"Care to elaborate. Why do you think that?" Ichika threw himself on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling and his tone pretty cry.

"Well, I own most of my improvement to you guys. Even you have a better start than I had. If it wasn't for the training, I'd still be stuck at one place. All these girls have accomplished so many things and me."

The melancholic talking was paused by a finger flick on the head. "Ow." He said while Mattheus glared at him.

"Really? You're wondering about that now. Pretty late, Ichika. But I don't think so. You have done a lot of things that prove you are a good guy. You're a great fighter, you're up to becoming an amazing pilot and you're one of the nicest guys I have ever met in my life. True, to what those girls did, you don't come close but that's not the thing you should aim for. Try to live. And that's the best thing to do."

Ichika nodded on the wise talk his older brother gave him. "Thanks, Mattheus. Really. Still, I don't know if how I should." Mattheus shook his head.

"Ichika, this isn't going to be easy. In fact, none of the romantic relationships, although few in high school worked out well. But you have to try. All of you." Ichika nodded and Mattheus ruffled his hair.

"And it's not just you. Sharing you is one thing but maybe if these girls are fine with having a thing between you all, that's also an option." Ichika smiled at that.

"I haven't thought about it that way." He admitted when Mattheus shrugged.

"Me neither but those girls get along pretty well. And given how we all went through a lot, that can cement your relationship. And if you're deciding to take it to the next step, let me know." Ichika looked puzzled on that remark.

"What do you mean?" Mattheus sighed. This was going to be awkward.

"If you need me to buy you a bag of condoms, you just let me know. I'm a little more comfortable buying those and you're going to need that when you and the girls decide to screw each other." Ichika nearly rolled off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Mattheus asked. In reality, Mattheus didn't have that much experience about this kind of subject. Natasha was his first real girlfriend. In his high school, he didn't have that much time to experience that. But besides his buddies of the metal festival, he also befriended a bunch of girls who were comfortable to talk about that to the point that even a complete virgin didn't find awkward. He just couldn't talk about it with them.

But Ichika would need those. Even if he burned through a box in a few days, it was better than doing it without protection. Point.

"Yeah. But really? You think I need them." Mattheus shook his head.

"Ichika, you can't just fuck them and hope that it'll be fine. You just let me know and I'll give you. Okay."

The Knight nodded. This might have been awkward but now more than ever, Ichika was glad Mattheus was around.

"Yeah but I don't think it'll be for soon," Mattheus smirked on that. "That's no shame. Now. Are you going back to your room or do you stay crashing? Either way, I need to change."

Ichika sighed. "I'll go back." But before he left, Ichika walked to him and opened his hand. "Ichika?" Mattheus asked a bit surprised.

"Don't leave me hanging." Mattheus stood and the hands clasped, Ichika gave Mattheus a bear hug in that time. Mattheus smiled.

"Thanks for the help, brother." Funny, this might be the first time Ichika called Mattheus like that.

"Anytime, brother, anytime." They let each other go and Ichika nodded. He left the room. Mattheus went over the events of twenty-four hours.

He lost his friends, met a mysterious girl who had a lot of secrets, helped his best friend to have seven girlfriends, fought a crazy psycho, had a few good chats with a sadist teacher. All in a day's work. Mattheus looked at Joel who had fallen asleep. He shook his head.

But Mattheus could use some rest. He quickly changed in his pajama's. Before he would close his eyes, he thought over the events of the last few hours. Things were just crazy.

He just wanted to sleep and not thinking about it. But before he could close his eyes, he got a call.

"Hello." He answered.

"Adjzof." The sharp voice was pretty similar to Chifuyu.

"Hey, Hebi. Sup." He asked amused, interested why'd she call him.

"Well, news. Seems like the idiots who killed your friends left this place. They won't be coming back soon. And about Liu, seems like the underworld is having some turmoil. It'll take five weeks before he'll get here. I'll be sure to continue digging." Mattheus smiled.

"No problem, Hebi. Given everything at school, that's maybe for the best. Things are a little hectic here." He heard a soft laugh.

"I'll take your word for it. I'll continue to dig. If I need help, I'll let you know." Mattheus made a nod.

"Got it. Oh and Hebi. I'll be on the lookout for new info. But we better be careful. So don't burn yourself." She smiled.

"Don't tell me. I know just how to deal with criminals." Mattheus closed the call.

Seems like his revenge had to wait. But given that Ichika would try this approach and that crazy stalker, Mattheus could better stay at the school.

He would make a call to his boss later to ask about Ayano. Something was off with that girl but right now, this Hunter needed his rest. He fell asleep, too tired to remember his dreams.

* * *

Seems like I'm getting in a slop for writing. I'm getting problems getting chapters on paper. I don't have any idea why. So most likely, I'll be taking a break till my Easter Holidays. And even so, the first week I won't have that much time to write. But it was fun to get this chapter done.

The coming chapters won't be very focused on action but more of a humorous streak with Ayano trying to get between those seven girls and Ichika.

I'm also looking up bands that'll come to Graspop. The problem was that metal is great for a fight but not that much for story wise telling. So I'll need to look out for a new music genre.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, I ask all of you to leave a review. Those who always do so, thanks for the support. As for those who don't. I don't think I ask for much.

After all, motivation is the only thing I sometimes need to put chapters on paper. How fast that'll often depend on you guys.

Saluut.


	32. Rest point

Yo, everyone it's been a while. I'm back from Turkey. While the guy on the top wasn't that happy to see me, the guys on the street were. Da went overboard on some points, we met a ton of new people (even some pretty girls) and I binge read Masou Gakuen HxH. I'm now at Volume 10 and it was a really good fic. But I'm thinking about how I should fit my guys in that.

Besides the long time I worked on this story, I prefer the relative insanity of a Yandere stalker, a Triad and a mysterious contact in the city (otherwise known the mess I put Ichika, Mattheus and the girls in) above puzzling on how I'm going to Kerlongsj and his hackers fit in the crossover, thinking what do with Fate Hackers (either pulling it offline, it's not my own story or putting it up for adoption after the last chapter. Any takers?).

In my other stories, I'm thinking what to do next and I'm also working on how I will let a soldier take down a Fallen Angel. That all asides, I got a rec for a darker fic. Tonbonkittybon

He's good and it has an interesting story point with an OC wacky as fuck and a plan to make a great mess while causing major shame on all planets.

Look him up. Thanks.

For PearlTapioca, sorry but it will take a while before Liu and his crew will arrive in this place. I got Mattheus hands full with the crazy Yandere and his harem. I'm also looking for ways on the World Purge as it were the US that attacked the Academy. Righteousness Union will play a role in this but not as big as in your story. But those guys will prove to have an effect.

Frankly, I got no clue where to go with this story. Copying it on the case like tbt isn't going to do my any favors. I'll try and think to work things out. And I'll keep things T on this one so no crazy ninja family joining the group.

Volume 11 is brought out but I don't know if this will bring anything. Infinite Stratos is nearly dead and we have no clue on what's up for next. I looked up the pictures and it seems like a cruise and that you will have a bit of drama but that's all for now. I'll see what's up next. I just don't know what Izuru Yumizuru has planned or what we can expect to come. As for the translators on it, they don't have to hurry. I have time.

Sorry for the rather long AN but I just wanted to put a bit on paper before bed. The chapter is been thought about on Turkey for a bit but that was the day after I put this on paper. I just hope this was published before I went to Graspop.

Oh, one last thing. I have been thinking about a Sekirei story but I'm not sure about that one. Either it will be with a changed Minato, Mattheus or Jonas from my DxD guys if it took a while but I hadsteam to blow off when I got back home. If there is one thing I hate, itare hypocrites.

* * *

Mattheus woke up with a relative rested mind and body. Seems like this night of sleep did wonders for his body. He looked to Joel, equally rested as well. Really, a night of sleep after an all-nighter is the best thing for yourself. Stretching himself out, he felt the bones of his body setting himself back.

He got out of his bed, walking to the shower. Looking to the sleeping punk, he decided that Joel deserved a few more moments of sleep.

Entering the seven class bathroom, he began to shower. Feeling the hot water over his body, this did wonders for him. Soaping himself in, he smiled and thought about it. Maybe it was for the best that Liu and his crew would pop up later. He shuddered on it.

Even a guy who wasn't part of that world, knew how dark and horrible the place could be. He was a soldier at the end of the story. He would make a living of killing people but he was no guy who would torture someone.

Shooting a guy from across a building was something he didn't find as wrong but torturing someone bound to a chair is not something he would do.

But his comrades have suffered and paid the price. One he might be. He swore he would kill those bastards who killed them. He'd hunt them down. He'd put a bullet in their head. And if he had to work with a crook like Liu, than that would be the price Mattheus would pay.

Exiting the shower, he ruffled through the hair of Joel. Stifling a huge yawn, Joel entered the shower. The phone didn't show a message. Hebi must be working. She looked like a real problem to deal with but she was the only ally he had left in this city that he could involve.

He wanted Ichika not pay for his choices. Mattheus would go and do the dark stuff by himself. Taking a sweater from his closet, he dropped Joel's shirt and short at the doorstep.

He had to protect those kids. Those boys, those girls. Even if Phantom Task did come knocking. He would still go out and protect those kids.

Hearing the door opening, he looked to Joel and the boy quickly took the clothes and dressed himself. Rushing to the breakfast, he found Ichika and three of his newfound girlfriends. Houki, Rin and Charlotte. All of them luckily hid their otherwise ten watt smiles. But that was maybe for the best. Ichika saw his older friend entering. Nodding, Mattheus joined the four and began his own breakfast.

This could work.

And it proved to work.

While he knew Ichika would be stealthy, Mattheus didn't expect the same thing from the girls. But they did. There were some small noticeable differences. They weren't jealous or send each other glares. Ichika didn't catch a beating or would have to summon his shotgun. Nor would Mattheus or Chifuyu interfere.

The girls would chat and didn't mind if they took his attention or time. Often they just got around Ichika, talking about subjects.

Because losing wasn't an issue, their extremely fragile egos (save for Houki) would be afraid to suffer tremendous trauma on the chance of handing Ichika over to someone else.

Mattheus sometimes caught Cecilia and Rin discussing on ideas what to do for him or Laura and Charlotte puzzling a new way to surprise him.

It was good like this. The scenes like this, without any agenda or problems. The Hunter missed his own girlfriend but didn't bother that much with his friends around.

For training, Ichika and Mattheus often clashed. Using everything, the two didn't hold back and used each other attacks to their fullest. Ichika's shotgun didn't make it possible of becoming a long range fighter, relying on attacks. Mattheus on the other hand was just good enough with a rifle. Pretty much he could outshoot everyone on campus. But his hand to hand combat lacked.

In trainings with each other, they would make full use of their weakness. In wiping the girls asses clean, they would cover that up.

Their IS's made it possible for them to make full use of that.

Despite being aggressive and brash in Ichika's nature, their strategy was purely defensive. You cover up my weakness and I will cover up yours.

Chifuyu smiled when she saw Mattheus walking home at one point. His sweater tied on his belly, Joel on his back and his body showing the traces of a fucked up painting, the man had a pleasant smile on his face.

The teacher looked to him and waved. It was the same spot they talked with Laura at one point. "Yo, Orimura-sensei." Mattheus lifted his hand as greeting. The teacher sniffed at him.

"Adjzof, really? You can take a shower or something at the arena?" Mattheus shrugged on it. "I prefer a shower in my own room." Her deadpan stare made him feel uncomfortable. "On your own?"

He shook his head. "Eh, duh." Chifuyu now raised an eyebrow. "You have taken a bath with Pearce and Orimura in Kyoto." Her smirk hide the intent behind her pulls.

"Isn't that the meaning of a hot spring? That more people can enjoy it. Like a shower is meant for privacy." Joel asked, causing Mattheus and Chifuyu to drop their act and begin to laugh.

"And how is my baby brother doing with his girlfriends?" Mattheus made his typical boyish grin. "Can't complain. It's working out fine so far. The girls aren't jealous, try to kill him or me for that point, they chat all the time and they take their time before they would be doing any real sticky stuff, so that's good."

"Taking their time?"

"Hey, you better take it slow at some point. Unless it feels right. Then there is no worry." Chifuyu shook her head.

"You really think this harem idea of you can work?" The raven haired Brunhilde asked the twenty year old pilot turned Hacker Sleeper agent. Mattheus put his hands out his pockets and crossed them, making a closed pose and a shrug.

"I don't know. I mean. Things would be okay if we were in a normal high school. With more guys. But well, we aren't really in a normal school. I mean. We're fighting a terrorist group on a regular basis. And well, we aren't the most normal bunch." Chifuyu was now interested.

"Do tell." Hunter shot her a are-you-serious look.

"Orimura-sensei. Ichika and me are the first male pilots in the ten year history that your wacky bunny friend shaped. He is the younger brother of the first Brunhilde, Houki is the younger sister of the creator, Rin is a pilot of China, one of the heavyweights in everything, Cecilia is the heir of a family, Charlotte is a runaway from a company of Infinite Stratos, one of the biggest in Europe, Laura is the best soldier of the German Army and Tatenashi and Kanzashi are both heirs of the Sarashiki clan. If anything, I think I'm the most normal one if you don't look at the fact I work directly for Kerlongsj Orlejov who I remind you is the most dangerous man on the planet."

Chifuyu smiled. "Sorry, I forgot that. But what made you support this? Ayano can't be everything." Mattheus took a heavy breath.

"Miss Kaguya is one thing. I have seen those type of girls. They won't stop until their goal is either achieved or destroyed. Okay, those girls aren't the best type of girlfriends but at least, they do care about Ichika. Ichika does the same for them."

Chifuyu softly bonked him on the head. "And with your help, examples and tips, he has grown a lot more since he arrived on this school. I hate to admit it but wouldn't you be here, he wouldn't be changed that much. For the worse or the better?"

Swapping away her hand, Mattheus dropped his arms and shrugged on the remark.

"You mean the fact that he stands up for those girls but the fact he mouthed you off on the festival? Sorry but you had that coming."

Joel answered the reply of Mattheus. He had climbed in the neck of his best friend, looking down at the teacher.

"Ichika would be an even worse doormat. There is nothing wrong with being polite to girls and your elders but they have to return the favor some time. And the fact that he shit you out was nothing more of having an older Western brother." Mattheus shrugged on Joel's reply and Chifuyu glared at him.

"It was disrespectful for him to talk to me like that." Mattheus now stood right in front of her.

"Doesn't change the fact you fully earned that backslash. If you would have acted, me and Joel wouldn't have to. And well, that doesn't change it. But if you look at it now, those girls have stopped those stupid things and Tatenashi got him out the Student Council. So that's a good thing. Her power has to stop at some point. Good that I have you, right kid?"

Joel grinned and Chifuyu shook her head. "But I'll admit that you are the thing that Ichika needed. Those girls have a very weak backbone and they rely on Ichika to remain standing. And you are the one who keeps him standing."

Mattheus was happy with the praising. "Neh, Orimura-sensei. Will Phantom Task come again?" Chifuyu looked to the sun setting. "You can be sure of that. They have taken heavy blows and they won't take that kindly. They will hide right now. And you and Ichika are high valued targets."

His jaw clenched on the Golden Dawn. "You can be sure of that. Hey, Sensei. What about you go talking to Kerlongsj. Maybe he can help us."

The Hunter walked away and Chifuyu looked at him. Smiling at Mattheus, he really was the best thing that ever happened to Ichika. Unlike Chifuyu, he didn't ask anything from Ichika. He didn't have to make Mattheus proud, he didn't have to prove one single thing, he didn't have to act like he was so far from him.

Mattheus just asked that Ichika and he would be friends. That he would be a mentor to the younger boy and that the younger boy would listen to him.

And what others might say, in a life, a child could use an older father figure. That didn't have to be a father. An uncle, a cousin, even someone in the living area. But they didn't have that. Ryuuin was too busy running a shrine and Chifuyu had to act in Tabane's crazy experiments.

Then again, seeing how Houki and Tabane turned out, maybe having Mattheus around wasn't that good. She looked at the sun.

Her past would come at them. Phantom Task and Madoka were just the beginning. There was more to come. And while Mattheus was strong enough, she feared he wouldn't able to stand through this.

This would prove a lot for Ichika and the girls but also for him. Still, he was right at some point. Better be open to them.

Mattheus then passed his room and saw Ayano. If looks could kill, Mattheus would be the product of a guro hentai. She had caught a beating from him and wasn't to let go. She didn't get close to Ichika in the last days. Her prince could be easily persuaded. After all, he was the first one to talk to her.

The first commoner in the history of her life had been brought to her. Certainly, this must be fate. And if Ichika was the first male pilot, she would have him, making sure that he could only think about her.

The greatness of her body would be asked. Her bust was modest, not like the huge lumps of fat that that samurai women Houki or that fake noble Cecilia called boobs. Her legs were toned and short, making her adorable. But still, those hoes took him from her like it was nothing. They had no right for that.

Ichika was hers! Hers! HERS!

Moving his hand to a holster that would draw his modified 1911A1, she passed him.

"She scared the holy fuck out of me." Joel said, Mattheus just nodding.

"That makes two of us." Walking to his room, he would trust on Ichika's girlfriends to get him home. One of the easy things was that Ichika always around a girl. That alone made him safe. The girls also stuck together. Entering his room, Mattheus plopped on the bed. No homework for now.

The teachers decided it was better to let homework go and focus on the students on useful stuff. They should have done the same thing on his high school instead of forcing them to watch stupid videos or films.

He got a call and smiled on the person calling. He winked to Joel who took his older man's lap as seat. "Hey, boss."

"Yo, Mattheus. You asked me to do some digging on eh, Miss Kaguya, right?" Kerlongsj wasn't one to care for formalities. At least, not on the guys who he worked for him directly. That was one thing he liked about Mattheus. The guy wasn't that much in for that formal bullshit.

"Yep. We just met her in the hallway. No good news." The joking tone was a far contrast from what came next.

.

"She's a psychopath."

What?

Okay, did Mattheus misunderstood?

"Eh, sir. What did you say?" Hoping the answer would be no, Kerlongsj said it again.

"Nope. She's a psychopath. Turn on your computer." Moving to the desktop, Mattheus had brought over, his fingers turned on the nicely worked out computer. Looking over the newspaper articles Kerlongsj send to him, Mattheus covered his mouth.

"What the Devil?" He whispered. Okay, Triads were one thing but at the damn least, Mattheus knew that Liu wouldn't cut him up for talking to him.

"Talking about me?" The little joke didn't change a thing. "Your dear friend, Hebi Tanaka was looking for her when you left her. Well, most of it. She gave me a few leads and I just started digging. I take you don't have to tell me where that took me. Let me just say that I'm no saint but Christ, that trip send a spill down my spine."

Mattheus gulped. Ten girls. Ten different girls were all killed within two months. And unlike a criminal shootout, a war or a fight like Mattheus and Kerlongsj do, they were brutally murdered. Mattheus skipped the details, feeling his stomach turning up.

He once looked up a few guro manga at request of his friends. He quickly shot it down. They made him feel like puking.

"How?" Joel's mouth felt uncomfortably dry. Not dry because you have been singing or shouting for hours on a festival. Not dry because you have been training. Not dry because you have talked for hours.

No, dry because you looked in the most horrible thing he and Mattheus ever encountered, the death of Freya and his parents included.

"Hebi just needed one link to send. It was one can of worms I have never seen before. Mattheus, you and Joel need to be careful. Things just got really hairy and while I deal with a lot of persons that can kill you and want you dead, there is one thing most organizations, may they be police or organized crime."

"You can't make deals with a psychopath. Jesus Christ, captain, can't you do anything? That girl is a danger for us."

Mattheus asked despite knowing the answer very well.

"No. Not without blowing your cover. I send this to Chifuyu but you better watch your back. Things can get very ugly." Mattheus shut down his computer.

"Besides being a psychopath, she had very obsessive tendencies. I don't know but Ichika got himself one hell of an ugly problem. Thing is that I'm involved because both you and Chifuyu care for him, making him important. Mattheus, protect that boy at all cost. Even if you have to kill her but do not think I'll help you out. You'll have to be discrete. Use your head. I can't risk it."

Mattheus understood. Kerlongsj had his back on several things but it didn't give him one carte blanche. He couldn't kill Ayano and get away with it. Well, Hebi proved to be useful so that was one thing.

"I'll leave you now but I'll drop by soon enough. Good luck Mattheus. I know you make it yourself but right now, you'll need it."

Not even bothering using his remark, Mattheus and Joel looked to each other. Gulp.

They had a Yandere at this school. A real one. Unlike Rin or Cecilia, she would and it seemed like she really killed. Joel gave him a hug and Mattheus closed in.

Both of them were shocked and scared. Mattheus felt the rings on his cheek. He and Joel wouldn't catch a lot of sleep.

The night takes long when you don't sleep. He couldn't close his eyes. The idea that Houki, Rin, Charlotte, Cecilia, Laura, Kanzashi or Tatenashi. Maybe even Ichika, that brutally murdered. Okay, Mattheus did kill someone as well but he used a gun. One bullet through the head. Point.

At seven am, he walked out his room, the same clothes he wore the day before, Joel tailing along. He knocked at Ichika's door. Seeing that face would help relieve him.

But no one came. Mattheus didn't waste any time. He asked the card of Joel and the two entered. What they saw, caused Mattheus to feel all anxiety disappearing from his heart.

Ichika softly snored but that wasn't the point. He had quite the collection of different color of hairs collected. Cecilia and Houki took his arms as pillows. Houki wore a pink pajama while Cecilia wore a modest blue one. On his belly, Rin in orange shorts and shirt slept on one side while the younger Sarashiki sister took the other.

Charlotte and Laura took a leg. Tatenashi had fallen over but her legs served as lap pillow. Mattheus smiled and made a picture of the scene. That would be one blackmail for the girls and Ichika to do his bidding and two. It was a picture to keep him fighting.

He was no cupid or matchmaker but he was sick of the fighting. And this picture showed that those girls live with each other. And no one had the right to break that apart.

* * *

Man, I wanted to do that idea of Ichika sleeping with all of his harem for a long time. I have been thinking the right way for making that picture but let me tell you that I went on a ride making that chapter with the shit Ayano pulled and the calmth I felt when I wrote about Ichika's harem.

Sorry that this was less action packed and that last were but coming chapters or Volume(s) if you want will be more focused on this kind of thing. Not that it will be entirely without action, no but just less. I'll make up for that when Liu and his crew come knocking so don't worry, Pearl.

As for Shiranai Atsune, I hope that I do your OC well despite my rude words to you. Once again, I apologize.

This chapter wasn't my greatest or best one, that much I'll admit but I just needed this off my chest. I have a lot to work out but this fic proves to me that it's good enough to work and continue on. We're nearly in summer and I have nothing planned. I just hope that work won't take all my time.

The summer of 2016 I covered the entire second season with more things. That was one hell of a ride and more will come soon.

But I have ideas to work, things to go through and my mind to set. I'm good. But like always, this isn't my most important fic. En Route to a better life does demand my attention and sorry, it's a bit more popular and reading Masou Gakuen HxH gave a me a lot to think through.

Funny enough, those two fics are action packed and more meant for fighting and stuff while this has more suspense and other ideas that I can use. So far, that proves to work out for me.

I hope that I don't disappoint you guys. Please drop a review and I'll hope to be around soon enough.

Saluut.

(I'm on Graspop next weekend and I'll have the weekend after that also packed with activities. So it might take a while. I just hope that summer will give me enough time.)


	33. Word of abscence

Normally spoken I'd go on an introduction but right now, I don't think it's polite to do so. This is a message for you guys informing you about my writing or therefore lack of it this last summer.

Now, I don't want to make excuses but right now, I think that I have a few things to line up before anything else. Last summer went by like a fucking rollercoaster. No joke, every weekend, there was something I had to do.

Some of you guys must have noticed that I went to Turkey in the beginning of June. After June, I had Graspop etc. A few weekends later and I was at work at my dad's place which gave me just the energy to go on the Division for the weekly events and close off. The weekends I went out. After July came August and I dare say that a writer's block with a lack of energy began to come over me.

Last days I was at my da but believe me when I tell you that I had stress that was speaking through the roof and I really went all out on the Division. Now, tomorrow, my school begins again and while I do have an open schedule with a lot that I can work out, I won't have time to write a lot.

But at the least, I will have a bit more time and a bit more things I can work.

Look, I can't make excuses or come up with things. But I just couldn't put myself to writing. Summer has been great for me but I noticed last year, it was harder for me to write.

So there you guys have it. I think that I'll have more time now when my school is on and that I can find other times to put myself back at this.

I should have send a message but it was just hard for me to do. Maybe something that might be interesting for you guys, I got some extra money earned and a little part of me tells me to buy myself a laptop when I'm at my mom's place so I at least can work there in peace. Just something to dream about.

But anyways, I'll try to work out more when my school is back to normal. The first few months will be a bit more open so I'll try to work out more then.

Sorry for this crap guys but I couldn't help it. Summer has been great for me, just not for this.

Saluut.


	34. A line in the sand

Yahoo.

Openings song: Metal Machine from Sabaton

(I have been thinking about changing it to Heroes must return from Within Silence but given the darker nature of this fic, it won't fit.)

I have one hundred and twenty-two reviews on this story. I own a lot of thanks to tonbonkittybon, Ravenforst of RiverClan, Pearl Tapioca (thanks for the support and ideas bro), birdy1564, Imperial-SamaB (special thanks), Erosdeath (I'll keep you on your promise), Mephistonthelordofdeath, Valor-Dezrod, killjoytommy (big thanks for being with my stories for a long time), Comet17, SireneRacker737, BrotherCaptainSheperd, TheCarlosInferno, LabMember009Isaac, (I'm missing you,), Pandemonium1995, everlost360, UGX7 (thanks for the drop by despite this not being in your usual readlist), ARSLOTHES, Silver-Sakura-Blossom17, MrSpudzingtons (haven't heard from you in a while, where you at?), Rouge King Rebel Raven4 and the last addition Raymond Lightbringer.

On another note, I finally found a voice actor for Mattheus. Well, not really a voice actor but more a voice that I think that suits him. Alexei Raymar. I don't think that most of you guys would know this name. Frankly, I didn't know the man myself until Desert popped up on a recommended list. I found his voice in Lament for Soldier's Glory very soothing so I figured that he could serve as voice.

This is just a sideline that I got.

It's been two years ago when I started this fic. I had no idea it would become as good as right now. Or this well liked. I do have a few ideas where I am going with this fic with Phantom Task and other stuff. But I won't be going the long-lost family and reconciling route. I also feature Kerlongsj and Anaton a bit more often in this fic. Not too much, Mattheus and Ichika are the heroes of this one.

But first, we'll have the Yandere Arc and the Triad Arc. This is just the kickstart. Nothing where I can see the end of this fic or how much chapters this will take. But no way this fic will just stop.

It was pretty hard from me writing after not putting anything on paper beside small trinkets of fluff for the last months. I was planning to make one epic comeback with three major updates, each for all my stories but given that time is of the essence and I am not that great on that kind of thing, I wanted to put this chapter on paper first.

Also, my pc was back at the shop for some upgrades and those took longer than was guessed before.

* * *

Ichika was asleep with his newfound harem and Mattheus found it too adorable to wake them up. But even so, he had to do it. The had classes to attend and none of them wanted to piss off their teacher. Softly, he stirred Ichika and the movement of their source of heat gave the girls a wake up call. Looking at Mattheus mug wasn't the worst way to start the day.

"Morning bro," Ichika said while the girls slowly removed themselves from this night. They had to compromise. Either all of them got a bite or none of them could savor the taste. The girls looked to Mattheus and Joel. The young punk had thrown himself on the desk, looking amused.

The girls all greeted Mattheus in their own way. Looking at his handy work, the Hunter grinned on Ichika. Most guys would look at him in disdain and jealousy but Mattheus knew these girls. They were all handfuls alone. Combined was even worse but with the planning Ichika's problems would be much solved by this.

He wasn't your typical player but he would treat his women with respect. If free love was the only way to work it out, why not? And with his sister and some others, he had some heavy backing.

"So does Mattheus need to buy you guys some socks or do we have to prepare to start a nursery?" Joel asked with a ten thousand smile on his face. The rest of the room glared at him, Mattheus included. "Real fucking subtle, Joel."

"I love my job." He got flipped off. That wasn't world news on its own but the fact that Ichika lifted his middle finger to the punk was surprising. It caused Mattheus to raise an eyebrow and the girls to have different reactions. But while the more proper girls (Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and maybe Tatenashi) would have reprimanded him, they decided to let it slide.

Mattheus looked up to Ichika. "While vulgar in his own right, Joel does have a point. If you need some condoms, just let me know. That is the best way to prevent pregnancies and other problems." Ichika nodded.

"Now, up to your own rooms. We don't have much time before we all have to be in class and none of us want to piss of Chifuyu. Do me one big favor and don't go alone." The girls looked a bit surprised on him.

He got the signal to continue his explanation. "Ayano is too crazy and dangerous for even you girls to go alone. So stay in groups. You might all be Infinite Stratos pilots but so is she. Understood. And now off you go." The girls left the room, Charlotte, and Laura, Cecilia and Rin, the Sarashiki's and Houki.

Ichika looked to his older brother. "What a crazy night." Mattheus shrugged on him.

"It does beat them murdering you." Ichika grinned and gave his best friend a nod. "Yep. Still, I don't know how this will work out." Looking at the sun who began to rise, Ichika felt somehow conflicted and hurt. He didn't want to hurt those women. Unlike what most would believe, they were all fragile, scared creatures.

Each and every last one of them had their own horrors to deal with. Some were inflicted by people, others had them from the cruel hand of fate. Ichika felt that when he went to sleep. They slept together in this, their heartbeats all got together becoming one, their warmth being shared.

At that point, Ichika felt how those girls felt. They all had some serious issues and those resulted in the way they behaved.

For Ichika, Mattheus acted like the example he needed to have. He had his own demons like the first semester with Charlotte and Laura.

Ichika knew that.

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and Mattheus giving him a serious face. "Look, that'll work one way or another. We aren't living a normal life. And it does beat broken hearts, you get killed and or being shipped up with a crazy girl like Ayano." Ichika nodded.

"I just don't know." Pausing, Ichika could feel Mattheus raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if this what I want to be. I mean. Life is just been crazy. I am just one guy who can pilot some kind of machine but still. I am not that strong. I don't have the talent or anything like that."

"Okay, let me stop you right there." Mattheus whacked Ichika on the head. "You forget you're not just some guy. Ichika, you're the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura, the Brunhilde for fuck sake. And while we are both in the same boat. It's not right we are flung in the amount of shit we are in. But we gotta make it out of there."

Ichika nodded but didn't change his face. "I still don't know what I am supposed to do. Chifuyu-nee still doesn't talk about her family. And I didn't even bring up Madoka. So that leaves that out."

"That's something you gotta do that myself. I'll admit, Phantom Task is a threat to all of us but your family is your problem. But hey, one thing you should know 'bout your sis. She might be harsh and a total pain but she's not some sociopath. She just wants you to make it out alive. Remember that. And when the time comes, I'll be around. Just let me know."

Ichika nodded. "And it's my job as the oldest guy to keep you out of harm's way."

"While you organize my love life," Ichika said.

"Do you complain?" Mattheus quipped.

"I'd be an idiot if I did," Ichika answered.

Mattheus, content with the answers, sorted himself out and left the room. When he passed Joel, he extended his right arm at the desk. The young boy took the extended arm and the Irish / Flemish duo left with Joel holding onto the arm.

Joel climbed up to the neck, his legs on his brother's upper torso. In a comfortable silence, they walked to the classroom.

But on the place, their classroom, there was a horrible surprise waiting for them. In the ISA, there was a strict no bully policy. But that wouldn't explain why the desks of Cecilia, Houki, Charlotte, and Laura were scribbled over with denigrating terms.

How the words got in the desk was up to anyone's guess but what was written on it was clear as the day. Soaked with toilet paper and liquid soap, that was one thing. Joel was always for a joke but this was just fucking cruel.

On Cecilia, the words, _fake Noble, Queen's Dog, retarded upper-class twit_ Houki had _Cow-tits, violent woman, rotten champion._

While Houki could keep her tears together and Cecilia gulped, less fortunate were Charlotte and Laura. The French girl had fallen on her knees sobbing and crying. Laura, developing a softer side, especially around Charlotte (and becoming her best friend) was comforting her.

Mattheus didn't want to know what the perpetrator had written on it but he could make a guess. _You're not human_ for Laura and _Why are you here, you were never wanted_ for Charlotte. Given how that person knew about their lives, that would be written on it.

"Joel, you stay fucking here. I'm gonna look things up." Without even waiting for a reply, Mattheus was already up to the next classroom, Rin was busy cleaning her chair up. On it was the words, _Flat chest, gaijin, shorty_ were written. Mattheus never guessed how much those violent girls could be hurt. Well, he'd be lying if he did not feel horrible.

Lifting his right hand and holding up his index finger, making her wait, he ran to class 1.4 seeing that Kanzashi was the same. "Well, I'll be damned." He said when he looked at the girl. She had been crying and her classmates were comforting them.

A cough caused him to look asides. Seems like he wasn't the only one who made up the trip. He let Tatenashi in. Ever since the Golem attack in the second semester, both the Sarashiki sisters got a better relationship. So this would be even more proof.

Walking back to his own classroom, Chifuyu wasn't present yet but Ichika had arrived. He'd never seen the young Japanese boy that pissed off.

"Mat." The words were as cold as the Arctic sea. Seeing that his brother was the only one who wasn't assaulted, wait.

Mattheus made his way to his desk, feeling the color leaving his face. His computer was destroyed and Joel was on the verge of a breakdown. The Hunter turned back to Ichika.

"Yeah." The words were short and harsh, the remaining girls had no idea the normally friendly, relaxed and cool guys could be so frightening, was a reason not to stand in their way.

"Can you tell me if the person who would be most likely responsible is in class and if class 1.1 was the only one that was assaulted?"

Mattheus calmed his nerves by taking a deep breath. "For both your answers, negative. What are you going to do?" Ichika's look was something Mattheus never expected to see. Seems like this day was a first for everything.

"I am going to have a chat with her. Don't cover me up." Ichika left the classroom but right at that time, Chifuyu entered. Hi sister was surprised to him leave right before class. He did know the rigorous punishments that could await. Yet, she couldn't resist asking.

"Orimura, where are you going? Homeroom is about to."  
"I'm sorry Orimura-sensei, I'm absent for the first hour. My punishment will be accepted but can wait." And with that, Ichika left, leaving Chifuyu as baffled as the day of the festival. When he told her to shut up.

Before she could call Ichika back, Mattheus tapped her shoulder and showed her what happened. That did something to her.

Chifuyu was really angry. Seemed that trait ran in the family. "Adjzof." Well, Ichika being angry was one thing but his anger was nothing compared to her fury. Mattheus was just glad that he wasn't the object of that fury.

"Yes." He asked, a little brazen, hoping she wouldn't explode in his face. Well, she would apologize afterward, if he survived that.

"Tell Yamada-sensei she has to take over classes and tell Orimura that his punishment is forfeited if he gets back in the second class. If he doesn't return by then, tell him to meet me at the teacher's office at the end of the day." Her voice was really cold and if Mattheus didn't spend time with the only man that was capable of facing her, he didn't know if he made it out with his dignity intact.

"Noted sensei. Something else?" He asked, his own anger making him too stupid to be scared. Chifuyu was really a monster, especially in those cases.

"Yes, tell everyone that Arena 6 isn't open for training. And if you value your life, don't come looking." Mattheus nodded and turned to the girls, the four of them getting over the shock.

He turned back to Chifuyu but she has taken off. The young man knew better than to go after her. The Hunter walked to Joel. "And?"

He didn't have to ask more.

"Well, this computer is toast, there isn't a single piece of equipment I can use again. One fucking good thing is that you have everything on your dorm one because this thing is just broken beyond repair. And believe me, we will have to spend a lot of cash in this place to get a second and we'll need it."

Mattheus financial status wasn't an issue. Unlike the Representative candidates who were paid for their services, the student body did receive some allowance from the school but the money wasn't that much. Or at least enough to pay for a decent computer. Luckily, Kerlongsj was a benevolent boss and monthly, Mattheus received a paycheck. Most of the money was saved for later issues, well, this was one.

Maya entered the room and like most of the girls, she was a little shocked. Mattheus walked to her, taping on the shoulder. The short teacher eeped when she looked at him. "A.. Adjzof-kun?"

"Yamada-sensei. Orimura-sensei is taking off the day, so she asked you to take care of the class. Oh, and Ichika will have to report himself to the teacher's office if he doesn't come back at the second hour. For the first, he's excused."

Maya nodded but looked at the class. "Okay, but what happened?" Mattheus looked to Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura. He thought on Rin and Kanzashi. Tatenashi would have a note on her desk as well, her status be damned.

"A fucking disaster," Mattheus said, his harsh words not even causing a flinch in class. "That's what happened."

Ichika walked to the dorm room. He knocked three times pretty harsh. "Ayano!" He said. He didn't know when he was this angry. The time that Madoka launched her attack at Chifuyu came not even close to this one. How could she heard them? Like this.

It didn't take long before Ayano opened the door. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Truth to him, it would have taken much before he skewered the short girl on Yukihira or shooting her head off with Blastergun.

Her magenta eyes went wide open on the accusation Ichika now spawn on her. Her Angel, her Knight in shining armor was talking to her like that?

Where would this madness end? "What are you talking about, Ichika?" She asked in an innocent, honey sweet voice. If she wanted to piss off Ichika even further, she was doing a really good job.

"Don't you fucking call me with my first name. Only my friends and my sister are allowed for that. And you know very well what I am talking about." Ichika took a breath, his lungs filling with needed air and his face calming. It did hurt his throat with the shouting. In reality, he wanted to beat the crap out of her. But he knew that would come to bite him back even more.

"But I couldn't care less. You won't even admit what you did but let me make one thing very clear to you. You are sick by acting like that. So let me make this clear. If you ever again intend to hurt my friends, I am going to hurt you in ways that aren't humaniliy possible." Ichika said while he turned around.

"You're intending to hurt me?" Ichika's angry look said it all. "Yes. Don't you ever doubt that again. You leave my friends alone."

That simple words really hurt her.

"Those whores and that stupid foreigner will only hurt you in the end. I am the one." She was cut off with Ichika aiming his shotgun at her face. "If. You. Ever. Speak. About. My friends. Like that. I am. Going. To fucking. Skewer you. Like a Goddamn pig." Ichika said. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and the shotgun dissolved.

"If you want to hurt someone, you hurt me. I am the one you should be angry at. Not my friends." Ichika hid the fact that Mattheus had arranged a harem for him.

"I can't hurt you. You're supposed to mine. I love you too much." Ichika spat on the ground and left the dorm. "Don't you ever think that again. Goodbye Kaguya" Ichika slammed the door, ignoring the wailing.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." The Knight walked back to his classroom. He sighed, preparing himself for his punishment. Chifuyu wouldn't forgive him for this but this had to be done. And best now, when his anger had reached boiling point.

He knocked on the door, a set of relieved faces on him. His sister wasn't around. "Ah, Orimura-kun. Right on time for the second period." Ichika looked surprised on that.

"Eh, Yamada-sensei. Where is Chifu, I mean, Orimura-sensei." He asked, not believing this. "Orimura-sensei has taken the day off. And you won't be punished for missing your first hour. Please go to your seat." Ichika nodded and he had the idea that for some the class had to be over so soon but it took so long. All of them were on edge.

When it ended, it caused a lot to let out a sigh, now really pent up. "That concludes all. I'll see you after the break." Her words didn't even leave her mouth before Ichika was surrounded by the girls and Mattheus.

"Ichika," Houki began. "What did you do?" Ichika took a breath.

"I went to talk to Kaguya and from now on, I am not involved with her in any way. With the promise, I'll really hurt her if she even as much looks at you all again in the wrong way." Cecilia nearly fainted, Charlotte and Laura hugged each other, Houki didn't contain herself and lunged at Ichika. Rin and Kanzashi were right on time to hear the confession. Rin jumped up and Kanzashi nearly broke out in tears of joy.

Mattheus lifted his fist and Ichika bumped it while Joel did the same with his other hand. All while Houki was sitting on his lap.

"Well, that solves that problem." Tatenashi said who now joined group. Mattheus shook his head on that. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Tatenashi but this is far from over. I have seen girls like her in my first high school. Not as bad as her but still, high up the charts. Don't even think it's over with this. But."

Ichika looked at Mattheus who looked at him. "It's a good first step. Just be prepared because we're in a fire line." The girls looked at him, all of them geared up for a fight.

"Don't you worry about that," Tatenashi said. "We all have something to tell that girl." Ichika and even Mattheus were a little scared about the ominous aura that the girls emitted.

Mattheus smiled. "You girls, best wait for a bit. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Besides." He pulled up his hoodie and cracked his knuckles. "You aren't the only ones who are looking forward to beating that whore up."

* * *

And with that, I end this chapter. For my two year with this fic, I had hoped for something more but seemed like this year hasn't been that great for my writing adventures. Still, I came a long way with this fic and I'll be hoping for a lot more.

For the coming updates, it'll be different from what I originally planned like I put above with three major updates for The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk, Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Afraid to shoot strangers and En Route to a better life and to make three major chapters as comeback or at least to get my readers a notion.

But because of circumstances, that'll be altered. First, I'm going to post a mid-chapter for ATSS (short for Afraid to shoot strangers) and then I am posting those three major ones. So sit tight because it can take a while.

I have spent a week at my da's place but unlike what I really hoped to write a lot, due to school and other issues, I simply did not have time or energy left for it.

Sorry guys but things just get busy. On the plus side, I'll be having a holiday week after this one so I hope I'll have more time to write. Also, I am not going to take long before buying that laptop.

A bit of a request. If you could pull a writer out, I'd hope someone could please draw Mattheus and or Joel but given that I currently don't know how that'll work out. I ask it here, it would be really appreciated if you could. One thing I hope for is that he is drawn similar to the art of Infinite Stratos and colored in. Sorry to be rude about it but it's hard for me to find an artist. Or I simply overlooked some I could ask.

Also, one last thing. I still haven't thought up Ayano's Infinte Stratos. So I presen to you guys a challenge and rewards. If you're willing to think up an Infinte Stratos with weapons and stats, you have the right to call in a favor. That can go from reviews from me or to me doing a request fic. I'm willing to write smut for that but no Yaoi nor gender bender.

The request doesn't have to be Infinite Stratos but can as well be another fandom. I'm fine with that as well but if I didn't watch the anime or other fandom give me some time to get familar with it.

That's all.

Saluut.


	35. Call me a dreamer

Mattheus voice actor. Alexei Raymar.

Some of you might know Oslight from his drawings of tbt. I asked him to draw Mattheus for me. While I do hope for a little more worked out, it's good enough for the first time. I asked him to put my name on the guy so I do the same for him. His works are good if a little (a lot) lewd.

I have put up a lot in this introduction but hey, those things aren't relevant so I threw them off and just put this song on.

Also, I have added an openings song I'm going to write out. After thirty-five chapters, it's about time I guess. The ideas come from an aspiring DxD writer, The Punishment 2.0 with this fic. High School DxD: A Gamer's Life.

Highly recommended. It's an Issei replacement story but believe me, this is breaking a lot of clichés.

Sorry, I took a while with every update that I have been doing but after some nights of gaming, I got a laptop in the later weeks of November. When I went back to my mom in the first week of December, I had my own laptop with me and I started putting more crap on paper.

Gaming on the device is fine but it's a back-up. If you want to compare it in gaming language, my desktop is my primary weapon, the laptop is my sidearm.

* * *

Openings song: Metal Machine from Sabaton.

[From 0:00 till 0:08, you have a sun that's rising.]

[From 0:09 till 0:28, Mattheus jumps down from the sky.]

[From 0:29 till 0:40, he makes his Infinite Stratos avoiding crashing and he lands right next to Ichika.]

 **I have a phobia**

[The young man looks at himself and fears the things outside.]

 **A fear of the dark**

[He looks outside his dark room.

 **Afraid to shoot strangers**

[He walks from the city to the monorail.]

 **The animal talks**

[He opens his phone to see his sister.

 **Guns scare me shitless**

[He opens the special crate, send from Joel, containing Chasseur, his favorite and classic weapon now.]

 **But love gun's my friend**

[He smiles and aims the gun.]

 **The sentinel's coming**

[We flash to the Silver Gospel incident.]

 **But is this the end?**

[He looks over the edge, down to the ground.]

 **Riding on this crazy train**

[He leans against the monorail, looking to the artificial island.]

 **I'm going paranoid**

[He meets Chifuyu outside.]

 **Watch me lose my mind**

[Breaking out, he races to the fight.]

 **And break the law (breaking the law, breaking the law)**

[Flips off to the camera and enjoys the fight.]

 **I'm a metal machine**

[Houki's introduction.]

 **It's close to midnight and**

[Cecilia's introduction.]

 **He's barking at the moon**

[Rin's introduction.]

 **I'm a metal machine**

[Charlotte's introduction]

 **The rainbow in the dark is shining**

[Laura's introduction.]

 **Unholy metal machine**

[The screen flashes to the stats.]

 **It's close to midnight and**

[Mattheus stands outside, in the night.]

 **He's barking at the moon**

[Ichika is also awake, looking to the moon.]

 **I'm a metal machine**

[The Infinite Stratos closed up forms are shown.]

 **The kings of metal ride the sky**

[The group is racing to the sky.]

[In the musical break, you have several characters, going to antics, they go from fighting, till class to just hanging out.]

 **Is this saint anger**

[Mattheus sighs when he sees the stuff that happens.]

 **The ultimate sin**

[Meeting his comrades outside the academy.]

 **Or have I really a black knight within?**

[Ichika who thinks at Madoka and the fight they had.]

 **The gates of Babylon are open and wide**

[The gates of the school fling open and the guys rush outsides.]

 **Shout at the devil, there's nowhere to hide**

[Kerlongsj stands with his back turned to the camera, overshadowed (so it makes him mysterious, that's done for the idea) with his hidden blade shown on his left arm]

 **Fighting for the world to keep**

[Joel who sits outside and is busy on his laptop.]

 **The wild child in its cage**

[He joins Mattheus who is fighting outside.]

 **Broke my metal heart, against the wall**

[Mattheus and Natasha lying next to each other, naked.]

 **Balls to the wall, Balls to the wall**

[His back is against the wall.]

 **I'm a metal machine**

[He activates his machine.]

 **It's close to midnight and**

[The group is fighting outside against the golems.]

 **He's barking at the moon**

[In the dark, Mattheus has his rifle in his lap against his chest, looking at the wall.]

 **Unholy metal machine**

[The machine in his eyes is unearned.]

 **The rainbow in the dark is shining**

[In the dark, the girls now face Phantom Task.]

 **I'm a metal machine**

[Mattheus makes a carl to Kerlongsj for some help.]

 **It's close to midnight and**

[The darkness is still around.]

 **He's barking at the moon**

[Chifuyu who is monitoring the attacks.]

 **Come touch my metal machine**

[Ichika who rushes in to protect the girls.]

 **The kings of metal ride the sky**

[The group races to the sky.]

And this is where the show actually begins. Not going to put the whole scrip in it.

* * *

After the break, Yamada returned still shaken from the events that transpired in the last hours.

For Houki, Rin, Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia, Tatenashi and Kanzashi, the declaration that Ichika would protect his friends (or secret lovers) made their day. The ominous message from Mattheus that Ayano wouldn't stop with even this threat, didn't put much of a dent in their good mood. (What are you trying to say? I don't understand this sentence at all.)

Mattheus made that warning only to let them realize this fight was far from over. He was happy Ichika would bail him out when shit would hit the fan. A class was in session, but Ayano didn't show up for class. For the group, that was more a reason to celebrate than really worry about her.

If she even had the guts to show up in class, she would be the object of pure hatred. Beware of the nice ones. A truth everyone had learned after the festival. After that, the day went by pretty fast. The girls found a good idea go out by themselves to give Ichika some time alone.

Houki went out by herself to the arena. Rin waited until Cecilia was ready. Both of them waved goodbye to Ichika before they depart. Charlotte and Laura quickly escaped the room with each other.

Mattheus and Ichika saw Kanzashi. The girls blushed before they went to the second years building. Seemed like her sister wanted to see her.

Ichika didn't mind because they couldn't visit Dan with too many hours that have passed. But at the least, he and Mattheus could game on. While living with a lot of women looked like an awesome thing, both Ichika and Mattheus (and most likely a few others) knew that only women around wasn't that much fun. If there at least was one guy around, that changed. With only girls, guys had a harder time to cut loose and talk about stuff that was normally inappropriate.

Mattheus and Ichika had given up on teaching girls that most guys would rather be interested in a girlfriend instead of a male. Mattheus often talked about girls with his own friends back home. Girls he liked, he found hot or other stuff.

Often that was fuel for his buds to tease him about his nonexisting love life. What some didn't know was that with his best friend, they talked about more, let's say embarrassing stuff. When he was in his own second year, he got a presumed confession from the girls about a girl Mattheus liked.

He was over the moon but held on enough reason to talk to his best friend and ask his opinion. Mattheus knew he would never tell that secret around. Ichika understood that Mattheus was more than just a bodyguard between Ichika and his harem. Mattheus helped Ichika out in many ways that were a lot more important for Mattheus.

The three started gaming, one of their favorite hobbies to kill time.

Meanwhile, all the girls had their own business to attend.

Tatenashi dragged Kanzashi until the latter pulled herself free from her older sister and walked side by side.

After the incident with Ayano, Tatenashi comforted her younger sister. With this, the two ended up in the Student Council Room. The younger sister hid her eyes behind her glasses. "Onee-chan, why did you drag me here?"

Opening her fan, Tatenashi hid her traditional mischievous smile. "Well, Kanzashi-chan, as you might know, Ichika-kun is no longer Vice President."

Kanzashi was surprised. "Well, given what you did to him…"

Kanzashi halted because she had an idea where this would go.

The sisters couldn't look different. One was smiling like a cat while the other was a mouse scrunching under the gaze of her elder sister.

"Onee-chan, you know what I have to do as Vice President? Besides, wouldn't some ask questions when you and I would both work here?"

Tatenashi sighed. "I have, yes."

The serious look on her face caused Kanzashi to reconsider her ideas. "But it's not like that can change. Both okaa-sama and otou-sama are far too busy with their work. You and I both know that. While I am the heir of the Sarashiki clan, you know as well as I that you and I both will have to work with them."

Kanzashi's face fell down and she felt her sister hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you don't like that kind of jobs, but you and I both do stuff that won't be that great. I hope you and I can work together on this so we have something to think back. And didn't you tell me that there's the latest episode of your favorite anime airing today?"

The two quickly entered the room, taking a seat. Wasting no time with her tablet, Kanzashi quickly found the last episode. She put the device on the desk and she and her older sister continued watching the episode. With a quick hug, Kanzashi sat closer to her sister.

Houki meanwhile walked alone in the hallway.

She found the idea of sharing Ichika wasn't that appealing to her. Houki had somewhat dreamed for the future if she and Ichika could be together. That was her dream ever since she was a child. Houki liked Ichika ever since then.

But Houki had learned that she wasn't the only one that was relying on Ichika. Houki still didn't like it but learned to live with it. And while the competition for Ichika's affections was tuned, it still happened.

Houki sighed ever since the last incident with Phantom Task, she had found herself often at a disadvantage. Houki, Ichika, and Kanzashi knew what it was like to grow up in the shadow of someone.

Houki found herself at the arena 6. Upon entering, Houki saw the amount of damage Chifuyu had caused. Chifuyu didn't have an IS, but she could take one head on with her katanas. That was clear on the sheer amount of destruction Chifuyu left in her wake. Chifuyu was breathing in and out while Houki could only swallow.

Chifuyu's sharp senses turned to Houki the sole witness.

"Goddamn it…" Chifuyu muttered, turning around.

No matter who would enter this arena, Chifuyu had told her colleagues not to come and disturb her. Those who did would suffer her wrath, but she found Houki standing.

She waved at the kendo champion. Houki returned the gesture and jumped down.

"Shinonono." Chifuyu greeted the girl. Houki and Tabane grew up close, and like Ichika, Chifuyu found a friend at Tabane's little sister.

Funny enough, Chifuyu and Houki were closer than their respective siblings due to their similar personalities.

Houki jumped down, somewhat impressing her teacher. "Orimura-sensei. I have a request," said Houki.

Chifuyu had her own battle attire, namely a completely black armor that was a lot different than the usual suits. Pads on her knees, shoulders, feet, and two holsters were both a set of katanas hanging out. Houki had no doubt Chifuyu could easily defeat anything with that attire.

Even when Houki trained under Ryuuin, Chifuyu was always better no matter what.

"A request? How did class go?" Chifuyu asked, snapping Houki out of her stupor.

"Went alright, Ichika got back before the second period. He told him he would harm Kaguya if she ever would harm us and that's the only thing that was different from today."

Chifuyu nodded. "Shinonono, what are you doing here?"

Houki took a breath as she asked for something difficult, but Houki hoped that Chifuyu could help her.

"Orimura-sensei, the request I seek is you to train me."

Chifuyu appeared moderately surprised at Houki's request.

"Why do you want me to train you? There are classes and classmates to help you out."

"I didn't mean IS. I was hoping you could teach me to fight like you do."

Chifuyu's eyes flung wide open like a napalm exploded in front of her.

The Brunhilde expected this request to drop by her little brother, not Houki.

"Why do you want to learn to fight like me? You have Akatsubaki…I see. You want to learn to fight like me because unlike the other girls, you don't have much as experience. You're asking me because like Byakushiki, your Infinite Stratos main weapons are swords."

Houki nodded as she waited for what Chifuyu would say. Chifuyu, on the other hand, was thinking about it. Houki and she was feather of the same flock because Tabane dropped that crazy unit at her. Chifuyu realized that Houki's question to learn was nothing more than normal.

Chifuyu had learned that Ichika began to hang out with Mattheus more and not everything was great about that.

"Shinonono, I am not going to teach you how to fight like me, but…I will teach you how to fight someone like me."

Houki gulped. "Orimura-sensei, you can't ask that I will fight you when you don't have an own unit."

"Do you really think that I would be the best pilot in this world without anything to back that up? Come on, it's me we are talking about."

Houki pondered on that sentence and decided to go with it.

"Thank you, Orimura-sensei."

Chifuyu nodded. "So, are you ready?"

Houki wasn't expecting this, but she was hoping it would come to this.

"Hai."

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Laura decided to go out for a bit. They had spent their last summer days together.

"So, where do you want to go?" Charlotte asked her best friend. Laura pondered on that for a bit. "Anywhere is fine," Laura answered. Charlotte decided to buy a crepe where they ate last summer.

Looking over the sea, the two reminisced about the past. It has been months since they were able to sit down and eat crepes. It was a way for them to enjoy the last days of the summer. They had one hell of a ride during the second semester.

Laura looked over at her best friend who had now taken a different one. The two smiled for once as they enjoyed the comfortable silence and the food. For once, they live a normal lifestyle instead of living in a war world.

For Charlotte, this was even truer. So far, she had nothing to turn back. Cecilia had her fortune, Laura has her soldiers, Ichika and Houki have older sisters. Charlotte was alone, but she wasn't that lonely because Charlotte has friends.

Those three years would fly by. Charlotte better planned what to do next. While Charlotte did wish she could live like this forever, Charlotte knew better that wouldn't happen.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" Laura asked.

The French girl nodded. Laura admired her after everything she went through, Charlotte showed strength. Something that Laura knew others, including herself, would have given up already.

"Laura, I have a question."

The German pilot turned towards the French woman. "Yes?"

"If Freya would have been in Mattheus' place, how do you think that would have changed things? You think she would just be another pilot like us?"

That brought silence towards Laura. She hadn't thought about that question. After some severe testing, Charlotte and Freya hung out together with their training before she was following courses in Germany where she met Laura.

Both of them wondered what kind of man Mattheus was. Freya in the long end wasn't that positive about him. He was stupid, didn't do anything useful, had no talents, and an idiot. But in the end, she admitted that her older brother was about the only thing she had left.

With her death, they learned more about Mattheus. While he deeply cared about his sister, he was more than what she told him. They both learned that while they were hurt by the loss of their friend, Mattheus was hurt by the death of his sister who was the only thing that kept him alive.

He had taken their hits. But they learned that he wanted as much they did. They had hoped for something better.

Charlotte looked up. "I miss her still to this day."

Laura nodded, shedding a small tear. "It's not fair, why does world have to be so cruel?"

Charlotte comforted her friend. "I was just thinking. If Mattheus died instead of her, would Ichika be saved by the Gospel? Or would we be saved by him during the Kyoto disaster?"

Laura leaned her head back. "Good question. I do think that if Freya would have been here instead of Mattheus, would that mean that we could have the same thing that we have now?"

Charlotte looked puzzled at her friend's question before she responded. "I mean, at this point, we are all in this thing with Ichika. Would it be the same with Freya?"

Charlotte looked back. "I don't know. And we will never know. I do think that everyone else would like her."

"Laura." The arms wrapped around her, Laura relaxed when she felt the contact with her friend. Charlotte looked back with a smile.

The two enjoyed the heat of Japan while looking at the sunset. Today was a rollercoaster-like usual. Laura beamed up at her best friend's face.

Looking at her red eye, the purple eyes looked back. "I love you."

A soft declaration before a kiss on Charlotte's lips was claimed. Charlotte smiled and nodded.

At the boys' room, they were glued to the video game they love to play.

"Thanks for the save," Ichika said, using his assault rifle to take care of the attacker. Mattheus sat back with his sniper rifle.

The three boys often played in co-op. It was easier to play when they are together in the same room. They were good, but nowhere near top dog of the game. They could give a lot of teams a run for their money.

"Better get the hell out," Joel said. "The APC is going to blow."

After hearing the screams of their foes, Ichika, Mattheus, and Joel saw the small tank going up in flames.

"Well, that's over, we did well this time," Ichika said. He had recently joined on this game and like Mattheus and Joel, he was sold on the Division.

Because he had to start bottom rank, Mattheus and Joel guide him through. It took one-day in-game hours to get to their level. The process was long, but Ichika was finally on Mattheus and Joel's level.

Mattheus stretched out and felt his bones cracking. Hours of gaming was still his favorite past time when there was nothing else to do.

"I'm getting too old for this shit,"

Ichika and Joel snickered at Mattheus's comment.

"No, you're not," Ichika answered.

Mattheus scoffed. "Yeah I am."

"No, you're not," Joel replied

"Guess I am not," Mattheus said.

The trio burst out laughing as Mattheus looked at the time. Thirteen past nine in the evening, so he better return to his room.

"Ichika, I'm going back to my room. It's been fun."

Ichika nodded, it was indeed time to shut down the game. "Got it, I'm going to do some homework before I get some shut-eye. See you tomorrow."

Mattheus nodded and ruffled through Joel's hair.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Joel nuzzled in the touch of the man. "Goodnight, bro."

The Hunter walked away with Joel and Ichika looking.

"He really is something," Joel said and Ichika couldn't help but agree.

Mattheus was there for them, and maybe he wasn't the only one they wanted to have around.

Ichika hoped to find out who his family was, but the memories of them (if they still existed) were a blur.

'You're my only family.' Chifuyu's word rang in his head, but to Ichika, does blood really matter that runs family?

Mattheus had been in school and knew that keeping secrets wasn't always working. That's why he told him openly that there were girls in love with. Mattheus walked solo to his dorm. They didn't see Ayano, but Mattheus could be in danger, especially Joel. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapping around him. The boy did not see this coming.

Mattheus knew that girls could give deadly aura, but anyone who'd believe in killing intent would be stupid. He learned it himself from someone whose hands were stained with enough blood to fill an ocean. People didn't notice when someone wanted them dead. Turning around, he tensed up for the kill. Mattheus might be too lenient to let his guard down. Mattheus didn't know what he should do. Mattheus could either activate his IS or pull his sidearm.

However, there was a smell from behind. It's a smell so familiar and warm that didn't carry any sort of danger. It carried tiredness, a need for human contact, and love.

Mattheus felt relaxed from the arms wrapped around him. The person that hugged him was an inch shorter than him but if those two stood next to each other, she could easily kiss him without too much trouble. In the hug, both enjoyed it.

"Hey." A blond bombshell said softly, nuzzling in the long, now somewhat sturdy build of the Flemish guy.

"I had a feeling it would be you, Natasha," Mattheus said turning around to see his girlfriend standing.

It had been a while since the two saw each other. Natasha was called back almost immediately after the Failed Phantom Task attack in Kyoto and had been out for now easily a week.

That was short in normal human standards but not for a boyfriend and girlfriend who were slowly getting somewhere. Mattheus turned around to see her.

Natasha looked like a cyclone hit her. Mattheus didn't really care about that look because Natasha is still beautiful as ever. He pushed Natasha to a wall and in an embrace, far stronger than some would guess he kissed his beloved girlfriend. Natasha knew that her boyfriend had some tastes that some wouldn't consider normal.

Sure, when they went out, Mattheus couldn't stand that she would be a mess. He expected her to be at least a bit civil. There's no way her boyfriend could be a slob.

He could wear a shirt with his favorite metal band (Sabaton was still his top but he had other tastes) but in no way, he could wear a jogging suit.

But at home or what passed for that, Natasha didn't have to wear makeup and she knew that Mattheus was happy to see her again.

He took her arms, pinning her completely. She had to open up to the pleasure. Tension being even from before the trip left her body. She felt his rougher hands around her wrist. He didn't pull too hard. Mattheus often didn't know his own strength on those actions. After both her arms were above her head, he pinned and enjoyed her smell and soft body even more.

"I missed you, Mattheus," Natasha said. Even in the high politics of her country and other representative candidates, Mattheus was something simple.

Sure, he was strong and he had his own secrets. On the night of the attack, he told Natasha a few small bits and cracks. Despite failing her task as a honey trap, she decided to be around Mattheus due to her feelings she had gotten in the process.

She touched his thick hair and he nuzzled in the touch. "I missed you too, Natasha." He said while he kissed her again. The two have been dating for some time now and both weren't too eager to stop this. Enjoying the privacy gotten by their relationship, Mattheus let her go.

"I must look horrible," Natasha answered when she felt her cheeks burning from the last assault.

"Depends on your definition of horrible," Mattheus quipped while Natasha smiled at him. Despite several saying different things, Mattheus had a weird sense of humor. Natasha didn't really mind. In fact, she could agree with his ideas of fun. She pressed her soft lips against Mattheus again.

The two enjoyed the make-out scene in the middle of the hallway. "Let's go to our room. A lot has happened when you were gone and I have a lot pent up."

The bombshell smiled at her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he dropped his arms around her neck. If any guy would have seen it, the message would have been very clear. Hands off, she's mine. She felt safe in the action and allowed her ideas of superiority go down.

The two walked back like that and in their room, both of them didn't waste any time. Mattheus threw his girlfriend on the bed and laid on her. Using his hips, he made sure he didn't crush the woman. His hands touched her hair as she began to mess with his dark blond hair. They started to make out even more. After all the time of not seeing his girlfriend and seeing Ichika make out with his own girlfriends, okay, that was something stupid, Mattheus was sexually frustrated as hell.

This nights foreplay would even be more interesting. Mattheus kissed the girl, pressing his tongue against her teeth. She opened up and allowed Mattheus taste to roam inside her mouth. She then turned him around. Removing her jacket, Mattheus decided to amp it up a notch and removed his sweater.

Wearing just a sleeves shirt, Natasha could admire her now well-built boyfriend. She smiled as Mattheus lay back, letting her sit in his lap. Coming back up the two kissed each other while Mattheus her long arms, surrounding his head.

He didn't waste any time to let his hands roam over her body. "You're damn frisky. Something bad happened?"

"Don't start. But I want this and you, right here, right now." Mattheus said while pressing his nose against hers. She stopped him, leaving him disappointed.

"Mat. Don't lie to me. What is going on?" Mattheus sighed on the request. "Let me just tell you that later." Growling in her ear, she felt his body slowly becoming hotter. "You don't want to know. Really, if I tell you about everything that happened in the last week, you would say that I'm a delusional idiot and it would certainly ruin the mood."

Natasha sighed but trusted her boyfriend's judgment. "Okay, but after we're done, you better start talking."

Mattheus nodded and when his girlfriend threw away her shirt, the reason was lost and lust came over.

After they were done, the two cuddled next to each other. Mattheus had his arms wrapped around Natasha while she lay on his chest, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other on his muscles. While the situation was awesome, Mattheus couldn't sleep like this so he collected a pajama trouser.

Without asking, he threw a shirt to Natasha which she took. While Mattheus had some ideas of shame which were discomforting, he still couldn't sleep naked. He at least needed trousers on. Sleeping shirtless had to become a norm for him, borrowed from the hot summers when it became impossible to fall asleep with too much clothing on his body.

Mattheus found her panties and threw them to Natasha. She took them on and Mattheus walked back to his bed.

"Thank you for my clothes, although some would say that sleeping naked is the greatest bliss." She teased her boyfriend.

"I can't help it because I can't sleep without my pants on." He yawned but tried to stifle it.

"Anyway, I think I owe you a story."

Natasha nodded and Mattheus smiled when he threw his head back on the pillows.

"Well, after you were back to the USA, we were having a normal morning just a few days ago. After that, we had some crazy girl and I mean, batshit insane walking in our room. Ayano Kaguya, who turned out to be a new transfer student."

Natasha looked at Mattheus. "Now, we've seen a lot of crazy stuff over the last year but she was something different. The girl declared to be Ichika's girlfriend in the hour she met him." Natasha winced. While she liked Ichika to tease, she quickly learned that Mattheus was maybe a better shot.

"I don't think that the girls didn't appreciate that." Mattheus nodded. "Nope, I had a night out and when I came back, I saw Ichika fighting those girls. He explained that." He paused for a bit. This was his GF after all but still, this subject wasn't the easiest to talk about.

"Ayano tried to have sex with him. That lead to a misunderstanding and unlike the last times, he fought back. Orimura-sensei didn't like that. She beat us and in the evening, I had them all collecting in his room. They talked and worked things out." He smiled when he looked at Natasha.

"So you're Harem Nanny?" She asked when Mattheus glared at her. While Mattheus had traits that some would say that he was a woman or queer, threatening his masculinity wasn't something he liked. One time a bunch of girls had proposed the idea of cross-dressing. With a beaming smile, he told them that he would cut their throats and that would be the softest thing he would do.

"No, I'm more a runner to see how it goes. While I had hoped they would either leave us alone or let Ichika decide, I prefer this, because one. It saves six broken hearts and two. It prevents Ichika from becoming a prey for Ayano. But this story isn't over."

Natasha looked at him. "After that, I had a talk with Orimura-sensei. She didn't mind that her brother would get those girls. She also told that in the end, she would look for a way to defend him. I have someone who I can call as well."

Natasha didn't question who Mattheus' boss was but that was of later concern.

"After that, I found him making out with those girls and went back to my room. Joel and I had a fight with Ayano. After that, I went back to my room. This morning, we found out that Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi received some hateful messages while the computer of my desk is a wreck." Natasha got wide-eyed.

While the competition wasn't abnormal between IS pilots wasn't abnormal, actions like the ones Ayano carried out were unacceptable. While the girls would often fight for Ichika, they would never use such low tactics.

"I take that didn't go unpunished." Mattheus nodded. "Ichika had _words_ with her. He told us he would severely hurt her if she would even look at us the wrong way." Natasha looked at Mattheus.

"Indeed, if you told me that before we had sex, it would have really ruined the mood." Natasha yawned and Mattheus mimicked her. "I vote we go to sleep."

"Second to that." The two shared a kiss and the two fell asleep.

"Goodnight."

It was past one am and the whole school was asleep. Houki was in her bed, feeling tired after the training with Chifuyu, Cecilia was asleep as well, tired after the shopping trip. Rin was sleeping in her shorties as well, Laura and Charlotte went home in each other arms, smiling the whole trip. In this, they slept together.

Hey, just because they were dating Ichika, didn't mean that more things were open for each other. Charlotte saw Laura as something as a little sister or something else. But now, she saw the German Soldier as something even more. They weren't the only ones sharing a bed.

Kanzashi and Tatenashi were in the same bed as well. For now, each and everyone slept with a smile on their faces, happy that they finally had something better.

But on the other hand, a certain brown haired witch had been planning. Writing on her laptop, she was busy thinking about how she could get her angel away from those horrible women and that wretched foreigner that claimed to be his friend.

He didn't need anyone else, just her only. She should be his goddess, he should worship her pray her, reveal her in her presence. If her angel did not see the light, she would force him, to face the facts.

The week went by fast enough, enough crazy stuff had happened. Just a few weeks ago, those girls were rivals and they were looking around to play in Kyoto. But now, they had agreed on the idea of not pining after Ichika anymore.

The evening was on Charlotte request more of a chill evening. Each agreed so, at this point, they were gathered in casual to pajama clothes. On Mattheus bed, Houki was in conversation with Rin and Charlotte. Cecilia and Laura had been watching how Mattheus and Ichika completely killed Tatenashi and Kanzashi.

"Oh, all hells to the yeah," Ichika said with giving Mattheus a fist bump. Mattheus grinned and gave a wink at Natasha. She had joined in this low to earth behavior. All of them enjoyed spending time like this.

Sure, being out and having stuff done was fun but at some points, just kicking back without giving one flying fuck was also nice.

Mattheus grinned and looked at the girls.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we hang out tomorrow?" The girls smiled and looked at him. "Anything in mind?" Cecilia asked.

"Shopping. I can definitely use something new on my computer. And I am going to look for a bunch of new shirts." The girls looked at each other, going out and hanging out as the group was done in Kyoto as well but nothing could beat being at home or at least at places that you were used to.

So it didn't come as a surprise that everyone in the group decided to come along. After that announcement, all went to bed. Tomorrow would be an early rise but before that, Mattheus had put up some rules before they could leave. Because he was responsible for this unique situation, he had to look at it.

Mattheus leaned his head back on the monorail and looked at a quite interesting sight. Houki was sitting next to Ichika and Charlotte. Rin was sitting next to Cecilia, happily chatting while pulling in Ichika with the conversation. Laura also beamed in the group. The Sarashiki's were sitting on the opposite banks of the six.

Natasha had joined them as well. She helped her boyfriend out with avoiding the girls making collateral damage which included Mattheus and Ichika as well but this solution was still better than Ichika ending up with a psycho.

The rules that he laid out were pretty simple.

One. No overly amount of romantic acts allowed. This was to avoid the idea of Ichika leaving the harem. So far, Mattheus had no idea how or even if this would work out.

Two. This was a friendly hangout so everyone had to pay for their own expenses. This was just a measure of balance. If Ichika had to pay for seven girls, his wallet would be empty for a long time. And because Mattheus believed in equality, girls shouldn't be too shy to pay for themselves.

A more important factor was that besides Ichika and Houki, everyone received a loan from their respective countries. So with this argument, everyone turned red that all of them had more money saved than Ichika ever had his hands on.

Three. Carry your own bags. He had lived a life with his sis and Mattheus days as mule were over and not coming back anytime soon. So Ichika wouldn't be condemned to a similar life.

One day, Mattheus mom and sis had forced him to go along on a shopping trip and he was handy enough as the bag carrier. At the end of the day, Mattheus was dying from a headache.

The girls were dressed up in casual yet familiar outfits.

Look up LN.

"It's been a while since we got here," Ichika commented when they arrived at the shopping center. "Yeah, right before our summer trip," Charlotte commented while her cheeks turned pink. She was reminded of being locked up with Ichika in a dressing room and she had nothing else but her swimsuit on.

"Did we know the number of problems we would face afterward?" Cecilia thought back at it.

"Let's not go there," Houki asked. Soon, the girls were no longer proud noble warriors but young girls out for some fun.

They ran around, looking for clothes and dragging Ichika and Mattheus along to choose. The boys also looked for new clothes to try on and find better stuff as well. Ichika found a nice jeans and Mattheus had his hands on a few new shirts.

They waited outside after the girls took too long so they decided to leave the women be. The three boys found a bench and Joel got himself on Mattheus lap. It was the right time for a weary sigh. "It was fun".

"But ma, am I tired." The boys enjoyed the comfortable silence after that. "Happy?" Ichika nodded.

"Not just happy. Just relaxed about this." Ichika looked a bit more relaxed indeed. "Is it me or are they less, I don't know?" Joel smirked. This was too good.

"Less willing to claim them for you." Ichika nodded but glared at the kid. "Still, this is fun to do." The guys were pretty used to it.

While Ichika had an older sister and Mattheus a younger, living with women wasn't a far cry from them. Chifuyu wasn't a normal woman, yes but she still was one at the end of the right. Ichika had a decent handle on how Chifuyu could be. Eventually, the ended up at a small computer shop. It wasn't from a large branch but a more independent but from his own experience, those guys were the best. If you could pay their prices. It was run by a young guy who was all too happy with the visit of a certain Flemish guy.

"Oh, Adjzof-kun. Been some time." Mattheus smirked. "Hey, Takanaka. Indeed, it's been a while." The now appointed Takanaka had short cut hair, black eyes, and a mischievous smile. His appearance was closer to a drop-out college student than an engineer or entrepreneur but for Mattheus, he was the best computer guy Mattheus knew around these places. His prices were a bit higher but the service that was included was unbeatable.

The girls looked around the shop. There wasn't that much choice but what was available was good stuff. "So you're back to my humble shop. I am honored."

Right, Takanaka was a bit of an eccentric jackass as well. "Indeed and I'm in dire need of your skill." Mattheus had no problem playing along. Why this guy wanted ever to try to be an actor was impossible for most to guess but one thing was for sure.

If Takanaka did become an actor, Mattheus wouldn't know him. Here or at his home, at the other end of the world, Mattheus didn't watch movies or had no favorite actor.

"So what can I do for you?"

Ah, well, straight to business.

"Takanaka, got a spare laptop left for me?" That surprised the wiz. "Adjzof, you recently bought one. And a very good one I might add. Is it already broken?" Ichika jumped in.

"If you mean broken beyond repair, yeah." Mattheus decided to elaborate. Takanaka was a good supplier and Mattheus wanted to keep him as a friend. "Someone found it necessary to destroy my computer I had stored in my class. Joel labeled it toast so that's why I drop by."

His face was understanding "Okay, I see. I have got something special for you." Mattheus waited for a bit until he came with a pretty nicely worked out laptop. An azerty keyboard, that was hard to find in those parts of the country. "So this looks good."

Takanaka smiled. "This is something I cobbled together. It has some of the latest CPUs on the legal market. Its RAM has a capacity of 16GB, the ROM is around 3TB, the video card, sound card are all tuned out by me so this is one powerful little thing you got here." Mattheus fell in love with the machine.

"It's perfection. So what do you ask for this?" Takanaka smiled. "You're a good customer and a good kid, Adjzof-kun so I'll this go for €4.000."

While a heavy price, Mattheus knew that if you had to look for the same thing in the bigger stores, €4.000 wouldn't get you anywhere.

"4 grand for this beast. You must be pulling my leg." The engineer smiled. "No, this was a creation of me. But I don't know anyone I can lose this one. So."

Mattheus sighed. "Deal. But still, giving just 4 grand for this is a bit less. Anyway, thank you for this." The older man smiled. "So, you want this with you." Mattheus shook his head. "No, send it up to the ISA after you tune it for me."

The Hunter paid and the group left the building. The sun was slowly setting and each and every one of them was getting tired. There would be another stay over in dorm night after they had their food. Mattheus gruelled at the idea of watching some movie but if he could spend time with Natasha, he would make it worth its time.

The two walked in arms back to the monorail and Ichika, the girls and Joel were already inside. Right before entering himself, he got a text that it got in the way of his plans that evening. Laura noticed the man cursing. "Mattheus?"

"Sorry guys but I have to go. Takanaka just called." A convenient lie but one he needed. "I'm going back, sorry." Before one could say something about it, he left the monorail and the doors closed behind him.

Shit, if this came two minutes sooner, he could have taken Joel with him. He wasn't that comfortable going out alone. "Shit." He said again. Joel knew that the text that came would be from anyone but the jackass.

The Irish Street Punk had moved to Natasha's lap. When he wasn't sitting in Mattheus lap, Natasha was his second choice. Mattheus looked at the two and the bombshell mouthed. 'I'll take care of him.'

He turned back to the city. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

Mattheus turned to the military grade cellphone Joel made for him. This was a real hassle.

At the train, they noticed Mattheus behavior. After being friends with him for so long, all of them noticed that he changed but decided not to talk about it. Yet.

Joel, sitting in Natasha's lap, looked in the eyes of his big sis. This was weird, although she was used to being around Joel for so long. Joel was a package that came to Mattheus. Not as an annoyance but if you want to date Mattheus, Joel was a part of that deal. Sure, they could screw each other but for Joel, Mattheus' girlfriend would be his honorary older sister.

And Natasha filled in an excellent role.

That the Hunter just left was all because of some text at the last minute but it didn't change the situation from being weird.

Ichika also sat with the girls spread around him. "Penny for your thoughts?" Cecilia asked. Turning his head to the Brit, "I'd rather not want to tell what is on my mind." He answered.

"Mattheus, right? Something is just up to him. We all have that idea, we just don't know what." Joel who was sitting on the other side. "Guys." got their attention, not really liking the attention. But he better spoke right now. "What Mattheus does in his free time is his business. Even I don't have the right to meddle in that."

Houki crossed her arms. "That is rich, coming from him. He's the one who told us to be honest." Joel smirked. She had a point. The punk couldn't tell exactly what was going on but they had their fill on half-assed answers. "Houki, okay, you are right about that. But before you girls start, you have to put yourself in the shoes of Mattheus. Because even I can't do that for 100%."

Taking that sentence in, he continued. "Mattheus got the incredible misfortune to be the next big thing. A male pilot like Ichika. You girls do know what Infinite Stratos really are. The country's military shows off. The Alaska Treaty is hollow and full of loops but that asides. He and Ichika are the faults in the system that the world wanted. But unlike Ichika or you all, Mattheus doesn't have the protection you all have. Before you ask, Houki, your older sister made the Infinite Stratos for fuck sake and Ichika, your older sister is the Brunhilde. The rules of the school prevent you two males to be breading stocks or lab rats. But those three years aren't enough. Like Charlotte, he has to look for ways to get protection. But he doesn't want to become some guy that has to freeload on others. That is the biggest reason he is free till now. But what you girls don't seem to get is that Mattheus has to look for protection some way. In a way that he doesn't become some sperm bank."

The girls became quiet after that. They had never thought about the predicament that Mattheus was caught in. he had no place to stay, no one to turn to and what could protect him wasn't a thing he desired. Living your life in the service of something like your country was one fucked up way to live your life.

Your life was yours. Being loyal to some fucking CEO to make them even richer and more powerful. Fuck no.

But for everyone who knew Mattheus, they knew that he wouldn't choose that kind of life. He was thrown in a way that was in no way his fault. "So Joel. Please tell us, what has Mattheus done to protect himself."

Joel sighed. "He looked for protection. In some way. He has been doing that ever since he scrapped me off the streets. Problem is that no one wants to take care of him. A stained one like him. And he couldn't turn to the usual one. I don't have to you tell all, who are the most powerful players. Surrender himself to those guys and well, Mattheus ends up dead."

Now, the girls understood how royally fucked his situation was. "After we took down the Silver Gospel, I was sleeping at the time, Mattheus got a call from someone. That someone was so very kind to make an order Mattheus could live with and frankly, couldn't refuse." After that Joel shut up.

Remaining parts were classified and the girls understood this truth. If they would ever tell Mattheus about what Joel just told them, they would end up dead. Either by Mattheus, Joel or the person that was Mattheus boss. They could take a pick. And they understood that Joel has told them because the secret was killing the boy.

They wanted to know what was going on. But now, they realized something. For them, the Infinite Stratos was a toy. A way to show off, to show theirs and their countries powers. A machine that showed their superiority towards others. But for Mattheus, that machine, those seven rings were more a curse.

For Mattheus, the machine itself was a horrible thing. Sure, he was proud of Lavathenian and he became a damn good pilot. But in the long shot, besides the thrill of a fight, Mattheus was also looking for ways of protection. Protection that he lacked.

He had protected Ichika, he had protected them. But they couldn't protect him. He would be standing alone. And whoever could throw this drowning man something good would get him. Mattheus wouldn't just jump on the offer of a Chinese President or the Japanese Emperor.

He wouldn't trust the US or Russia. He was European for that matter. Trusting persons from countries that A wasn't your own and B were so much more powerful than you were a death sentence. So someone had pulled him out from that. That person wouldn't just protect him. He would protect Joel as well.

And nothing could force Joel on earth to tell more about.

Mattheus had a cold feeling in his gut. He always had that, right before shit would hit the fan. He was right now in the lower parts of the city. God, this was awkward. Ignoring the ticks and notes of the girls of pleasure, he found a noodle shop that didn't seem to bad out of place. For some reason, it reminded him of Watch Dogs. He had played the game but it wasn't his thing despite falling into the category of nice thing. He did well of not buying the sequel.

Entering the building, he noticed a thing. For a place in the slums, the place was well organized and tidy. One older cook took just one look at him. He saw Mattheus and pointed at the ending of the otherwise empty shop.

A few girls noticed the Flemish man but he wouldn't think one second of spending his money and time on them. One lone man was left alone. What did that guy have that Mattheus lacked? Oh, well never mind that.

If Kerlongsj was known, for one thing, it would be that he could put tons of food away when he was really hungry. Mattheus took the opposite chair. "Glad you could make it this fast." The Hunter glared the Devil.

"Chef ( **in Flemish, chef is used as boss)** couldn't you call me a few hours than last minute? Or use the computer for this?" Kerlongsj smiled on Mattheus question.

"I am sorry but that would be impossible. I needed more than one player here." Still, not satisfied, Mattheus kicked back the chair and crossed his arms. "And making an appointment beforehand? So far, the only thing I know why the fuck you called me here on your beck and whim is jackshit. And as far I go, it takes more ten hours to fly from our hellhole of a capital to the land of the rising sun? You didn't even find five minutes to text me."

The Flemish Devil and undoubtedly the deadliest human in existence looked incredibly sheepish. Man, he was really stupid.

"Oh, right. My bad." Mattheus still glared at the older man but calmed his nerves. No use crying over spilled milk. If his own boss would come to this place, all the way from Belgium, to the other end of the world, it had to be damn important. "Why are you here, chef?"

Kerlongsj stopped eating for a second. "Do you mind waiting a little bit longer. Not all my guests have arrived and I'd like to start the party with them." Kerlongsj could fit in a psychopath for hire to do this kind of shit if he wasn't so concerned with keeping the peace between the countries. He didn't want a war, just that people could leave in ways without getting majorly fucked over. Mattheus knew that his boss was a little scary but as long Kerlongsj was okay and Mattheus didn't piss him off, he would be fine.

Suddenly, Mattheus saw a familiar face with pink hair and steely blue eyes above a nice figure. "Tanaka?" Mattheus was a little shocked to see the vigilante pilot. "Mattheus hey. And a good day to you, Kerlongsj." The man nodded and started to eat. She smiled and sat down.

"Happy to see you could come, Tanaka. Did you manage to find what I asked for?" The girl shuddered. "Yes but I want to say that while I am used to seeing dark things, that, Orlejov, was really fucked up. This falls into the category of shit that is made by some really fucked up artist. Man, the guys who jack off to that will have like that girl." She tossed Mattheus a folder as well as he wanted to open it, she felt her hand on his wrist. "If you want something to eat and keep that food inside you, I would advise you not to read it." Mattheus took her words and put the map down.

"Thank you for the heads-up." There was a fourth person who joined them. Raven haired above brown eyes, a ponytail above a business suit. "Chifuyu." "Orimura" "Sensei." Three voices said to the first Brunhilde.

Chifuyu smiled and sat down. "Well, sorry I am late. The meeting turned out to be longer." Mattheus shot one venomous glare. He could send a warning to the woman he'd like to share a bed with but for his Hunter, Kerlongsj, it was on the last second.

"No problem. I think I should introduce you two now." He meant Hebi and Chifuyu as they didn't know each other of course. "Hebi, you already know her name but you didn't have a proper introduction. Chifuyu Orimura." The renegade bowed to the Brunhilde.

"Chifu, this is Hebi. Freelancer pilot who I sometimes employ." Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "You must be really something to catch Kerlongsj's eyes. I hope we'll get along." Hebi smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am. Same here." A cough of Mattheus forced the three to point their focus on him.

"Okay, now, we have met. Chef, why did you call us here and come yourself? Er moet serieuze stront aan de knikker zijn dat jij vanuit België helemaal naar hier afzakt. **(There has to be major shit coming down that you would come from Belgium to this place)**

Losing his cool, Mattheus spoke in Flemish which was rare. "Moet ik je dat echt vertellen? Ayano Kaguya. **(Do I really have to tell you? Ayano Kaguya.)**

Chifuyu tapped on the table in an impatient note. "Kerlongsj, I didn't come here all the way to hear you two speak in Flemish." The Flemish Devil smiled. "Sorry, I thought to break the tension we are all under but you are right." Kerlongsj looked at the persons gathered here. Two women, one man. As different you can get but still all a link to him and in some cases to each other.

The four of them were major players on the board. As King, he was playing on their field. Chifuyu and Hebi were on different sides but they would side with him. Mattheus, on the other hand, would make his own choices but he'd listen to the man.

The Flemish Devil finished his bowl and let out a burp. The women were disgusted by that while Mattheus looked mildly amused on the action. "Still, nothing can beat Japanese Ramen but they should leave out ingredients that don't belong in it. Sorry, I called you three here for an important reason. Normally, I wouldn't play like this but the threat and yes, Ayano is a threat, is too close to my liking."

Mattheus' eyes widened and he looked surprised. "Threat? Sir, is Ayano that big of a deal?" Still not believing that a Japanese high school girl would that big of a concern that Kerlongsj Fucking Evert Orlejov would come all the way to Japan. The older man smiled. "Open your folder and take the evidence for yourself."

Reminding the warning of Hebi, Mattheus decided not to. "Mein danke. If you are telling me, Hebi, it's better not to, I'll keep that in mind." Kerlongsj nodded and Chifuyu glared at him. "Kengi. What is the reason?" Kengi was the nickname some used for Kerlongsj but this time, Chifuyu's voice was freezing. Cold enough to freeze hell for eternity.

"What is going on? Why are you investigating one of my students? A very nuisance and horrible brat but still one of my students?" Kerlongsj sighed on her question and laid his head back. Like a lion going to rest.

"After Ayano was introduced, Mattheus asked me to do a background check." She looked to Mattheus and it was his time to sigh. "Sorry but eh," Kerlongsj decided to talk and explain what has happened since then.

Initially, he wanted to let Mattheus handle the death of his comrades and let Hebi help with it. The Triades would be a good challenge to him and while hostile and rough, Righteousness Union would help Mattheus. Triades and other organized crime wanted to make money and get a job done. With some negation, Mattheus wouldn't have any problem with that.

But with Ayano's investigated track record of sheer mindfuckery, it was better Chifuyu knew and at least help with this. He doubted she wanted to help him with Liu as he too got a file from Hebi but at least, this could help them out here.

In their lives, challenges came and went but someone like Ayano was enough to destroy them. And Kerlongsj didn't doubt that Mattheus could take care of challenges. If Mattheus kept things civil with the Triades members and he was harsh enough stand up but listening enough to make sure he didn't get his ass killed, things would work out. Besides, if Chifuyu knew about the whole plot, it would change that much. Like Kerlongsj, she was a decent player in this game.

Because in this life, you can't really retire. Sure, you could lay low and call yourself back but really getting out could only by dying.

"Chifuyu, let me explain. Sorry, Hebi, this will be a bit boring." The girl nodded. Kerlongsj was a nice employer who took good care of his employees even if that went on freelancers like herself. With a nice paycheck to boot. She now understood why Mattheus, a civilian with an Infinite Stratos, would choose to work for Kerlongsj. If it helped her partner, she couldn't ask for more.

"You know that after the Silver Gospel Incident, I recruited Mattheus as part of personal soldiers." Chifuyu had her suspicions but they weren't confirmed after the Kyoto disaster. "While I trained him for some parts, most of them came from an underground PMC, hired by yours truly, the Metal Claw."

Chifuyu wasn't really surprised that Kerlongsj was someone who had his hands in several underground soldiers. It helped large parts of soldiers who were deemed unnecessary from the wrong path. Okay, the good guys, they weren't but the scum like the people they usually dealt with. Far from it.

"After the second semester, they were posted in this city as support." A weary sigh took over. At the age of 26, he was already used to this. He really hoped that he could retire on his 45th or sooner. "After the crap in Kyoto, they all went radio I asked Tanaka to check out. Still no other leads?"

Hebi shook her head. "Besides the Triad, so far, I have nothing. Righteousness union has a hand in what happened to your friends, Mattheus." Chifuyu didn't even have to ask more. She understood what happened to Mattheus comrades and what he asked his boss to do.

"When Mattheus called me, he asked me to check out Ayano. The handy thing about my situation is that I can employ thousands of men at once. A handy feature. Even so, what we found was little compared to what you dug up." That was a thing that pissed Kerlongsj off.

You couldn't just hide from him. He would find out what you did in your free time and he would make damn sure he could find any dirty secret. Not that he sold that information to governments or assholes of companies. He would keep that to himself.

He was a professional. But if he, the Flemish Devil, had nothing on you (which was close to impossible), so in other words, couldn't find out who you were, that made him angry.

What worried him was that what his employees did found out, was something sickening and disgusting. That girl had destroyed more lives beyond repair than he ever did.

Stalking, forcing girls into suicide, mass expulsion, blackmailing, money extortion. Things that weren't normal by any standards.

While Kerlongsj men have seen their dose of horrors, messed up shit and other stuff, they weren't prepared to see that much done by one singular girl.

"Kerlongsj. You looked her up and what did you find?" Chifuyu asked the man. The older Devil sighed and looked the woman he loved in her eyes.

"Not that much stuff but like Tanaka said, let's not look that up. And believe me. We are both used to stuff that is getting in our way but this is too much."

Chifuyu looked at the pink haired girl who nodded to her. She was young when she went into this world and she had no real idea what happened to her. Frankly, she didn't want to find out either.

From the four on the table, Mattheus was the greenest person. But like the others, he got this game.

"Okay, we get the picture," Mattheus said the group. "Ayano is majorly fucked up. This even proves it. So why don't we just go and expel that girl before more major shit will come down?"

Kerlongsj sighed. "Mattheus, how would you explain to the officials and higher fuck ups what shit has passed here? Tell them that you got your intel from me. Do you really think that will work out?" Mattheus opened his mouth to say something until his brain made the click.

Right. Kerlongsj Orlejov. Biggest threat towards humanity. You couldn't go out your way to explain that shit. And it would blow his cover and everyone understood that the Devil wanted to keep his Hunter a little bit longer on the school.

"Never mind. So what would you propose to do?" Chifuyu asked Kerlongsj who turned to her.

"Look, we four are all here to look up a threat that could cause major harm to all of us. We gotta play this smart."

Mattheus sighed. "Sir, not that I wanna complain or give a comment but I have seen girls like her. Not that fucked up but I have seen similar types. They got one goal in mind and in Ayano's case, it's simple. Jumping Ichika's bones. Problem is that I put a barrier in the form of seven girls. In normal cases, that would be enough."

His grin appeared on his face while Hebi raised an eyebrow, Kerlongsj looked a bit surprised and Chifuyu sighed in weariness.

"But if what you're saying is true, we're gonna need more. Orimura-sensei." Chifuyu looked at him. It was rare to see Mattheus that serious. "Kaguya has an own unit but so far, none of us has any real clue what the fuck that machine could be? So I'm asking you, do we know what we're talking about or do we have any intel on that?"

Chifuyu shook her head. "Her machine would come later but so far, I have no idea. Only that is state of the art and that is made by a private lab." Hebi shook her head in advance.

There were enough things to dig up already. Kerlongsj sighed. "I have no clue either. Don't forget, I am a Hacker. I'm not messing with those machines. So for now, we're just gonna wait until we got more intel on that."

Mattheus cursed on that. "So we're waiting for a fucking time bomb. Great." Kerlongsj looked at the three. "Not that I wanna bring more bad news but I wasn't joking. Ayano can cause us all major damage. She can find and will use blackmail from all of us. She's a psychopath. Plain and simple. And we're going to have one hard time to stop her."

Kerlongsj sighed. "We can't push anything. I came here to give you all three a warning about her. Normally, Mattheus, this pass your way but." He looked at the two women. "This is too big for just one agent to handle. I know you two don't know each other but so far, we're pretty much all we have." He paused and looked at them.

"Chifuyu, you're teacher and have authority. Which we are going to need to make sure things go okay and someone who makes Ayano's job difficult. Hebi, you're an outsider and freelancer. You can dig up and operate from distances. Mattheus, you are field agent, meaning, you're handling." Kerlongsj grey eyes turned hard.

"I can't help you with this. Only if things really got off the chains but as you know, that can take some time." Kerlongsj said and with that, the conversation was over. The four left the building after Kerlongsj paid for his meal.

"Remember, just because we're forewarned, doesn't mean that we're good. We have an edge. Let's not lose it." Kerlongsj made a hoverboard and raced out.

"I'm going back to my own stuff. See you around, Mattheus. Nice meeting you, Orimura-san." Hebi made a bow and Chifuyu and Mattheus walked back to their school.

"What a fucked up day this has been," Mattheus muttered while looking at the sky. Chifuyu sighed and she nodded. "Tell me about it. I had hoped that I could get away from that." The student shrugged.

"Anyway, now we got even more reasons to do something about Ayano. And you gotta admit that I made a right choice of working for Kerlongsj." Chifuyu looked at him with a smile. A proud one.

"Indeed but like he said, we gotta watch our backs. This is going to be one hell of a fight until we're done with this. Still, Mattheus. Why go so far for us?" Mattheus crossed his arms and looked at the sky.

"I told you. I fucked up once and I got a shot at making things right. You and Ichika went through enough. If I can help you, does it really matter?" Chifuyu sighed but she had to agree. She had her work cut out for her.

Maybe this was a shot to even the odds.

* * *

And with this, I end my story. Two thousand words extra and I hope I made up for the long pause. I am afraid this will be my usual way of working around. Due to my school and other stuff, it can take some time to put words on paper. The only way to make up for it is by making longer shots. And while I finished this on the first day of 2018, this could have a later update date because I have ten thousand words more for my other story.

Hope you enjoy it.

On a side note, I have past the fifty followers and favorites and for me, that's a huge milestone.

Saluut.


	36. Question

Hey guys,

No this is not a chapter, I'm busy working on one and thinking something out. It's just that there's something stuck in my head with my newest story and there' a certain scenario that I like to play out in my latest story.

Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories told. In short, ST. Like its predecessor. Joel and

Mattheus make an appearance and there's a question for you all that has been running through my mind.

As most of you know who are familiar with my story, Joel is Mattheus little engineer and weapon maker. He's also somewhat of a little brother and best friend towards the man.

It's common thing for the two that Joel would take Mattheus' lap as seat. This is not done in any sort of perverted way but more a casual show of platonic affection and a notice of normalcy towards each other.

I know that I haven't gotten any complains about it but just go verify. Do any of you guys have a problem with the fact that a twelve year old boy takes the lap of a twenty year old male who he sees as best friend? If you guys find it creepy, let me now.

If you guys think that I'm overthinking stuff by being a stupid idiot, let me know. Currently I'm working at my story and also on catching up stuff in the Division.

Saluut.


	37. Starting off

Yo guys, I was hoping for more but that's a fool's errand in some cases. Anyway, this chapter began the twenty-second of January. We'll see when this was uploaded.

I had a lot of problems with the Grad Stud due not knowing how to pull this. See from all my major important stories I have, this one has to be original.

From experience, I learned not to break your head over it but let ideas come to your head. And with this, I have got one hell of a rollercoaster thought out.

This is going to be a mess, a pain to write out, heavily weighing on my soul and messing up a lot in my life. Oh, joy.

Also, this is the second addition. I used my USB stick last week and I don't know where I put it. The most recent files of my other stories were on it so I am now stuck with just this. Goody. The good news is that I do have ideas worked out in my head and I'll put those on paper right now.

There's also other good news. I got my help from tonbonkittybon who helped me out with the design of the Infinite Stratos of Ayano. Thanks, man, I owe you one. And for now, I'm also writing and I don't have to worry about uploading cause FanFiction was offline so I could write without really caring.

Another part. I'm past the sixty followers and favorites on this story. Fucking awesome for me. It might not seem like much but for me, that's a milestone. Also, this is about the World Purge event. You guys should know, this will be taking full extent of the T rating of this fic but things will get erotic. Note. This doesn't mean that I'm gonna do lemon. A certain RWBY author has one time written a decent fic and while her story was rated T, it was certainly an erotic piece of work. So this will be in the same category.

* * *

Mattheus and Chifuyu walked back. The fact that Kerlongsj had come over to help them out. It was saying a lot for the Brunhilde. She looked at Mattheus and had to admit. He had been playing with someone else who was good at this thing as well. She had nothing to say and the same went for him. He didn't want to talk either.

So they walked in relative comfortable silence where the two were just calm thinking about stuff. Mattheus knew this from the second he saw Ayano acting with Ichika. She was big, big trouble. End of the story. And now, they had more problems.

"I should have done something." Mattheus looked over at the teacher. "You talking about me or about walking disaster? I think you could change jack shit about her problem. We are all stuck with her and maybe it will be a way things work out but I wouldn't hope for it."

"I was talking about Kaguya. She's indeed a lot of problem for us but how do you intend on taking her down?" Chifuyu answered and she grinned at the younger man. He blew air out his mouth when the two crossed the street. It was quiet and peaceful. Not that many people would go out in this part of the night. It had been early morning. Seems like a real headache.

"I don't know. At one point, she's gonna make a mistake. I'm not baiting her. She'll come out. When she does,…" Chifuyu shut up and she understood Mattheus. The question was how far he'd go to take Ayano down.

"Adjzof, I want to warn you. You better be careful with her. Her sort gets along quickly with other women and they'll have no problem to take you down." Mattheus spat on the floor when a few of younger ladies walked home. With a word of disgust, he turned around and flipped them off while sending a glare to them.

"I don't care. There are enough women out there who got enough brains to know. If I kill her point black, yes but if I act out of pure self-defense. There're stupid whores and SJW's out there, true. There are also enough women who are pulling things back." Chifuyu looked at him in surprise. They ended up at the monorail in this short section.

"What do you mean? What sort of women?" The Hunter looked at the Brunhilde and he grinned when he let her in first.

"You and others. You are acting just and fair towards everyone. No offense, sensei but you're a bitch at some point but you're a bitch towards everyone. You don't give a shit if the person that has earned your ire got a dick or tits. You dish out punishment. End of it."

Chifuyu smiled at him. "You're so damn lucky that it's you that is talking to me." Her eyes had a glint that showed she would give him her ideas about the words he used at her.

"I'm just speaking facts. Joel's the same. You treat me and him and lot of others in a correct way. Not a way that I am a fan of but one I can respect." Mattheus admitted when he took the opposite side of her. Chifuyu sat down and Mattheus leaned against the wall.

"This is going to be a real pain. Anyway, Adjzof. There's something you should know." He looked up to his teacher in surprise. "Yes."

"Due to the attacks in Kyoto, the units of the Pilots with their personal units will need repair. You are one of them." Mattheus crossed his arms to her.

"Teach. Tell me that those are just regular checkups and repair. Joel doesn't like when someone meddles in his work. Same goes for me." Chifuyu looked up at him.

"You don't have to fear that. But there's something else." Chifuyu got a dark look and it was like energy was filling the room. He walked up to her and tilted his head. "You're thinking that the school will be vulnerable to this attack. Not that I want to make assumptions but who do you think would be a threat towards us?"

Chifuyu smiled at him, a dry, sardonic laugh on her face. "Mattheus, who is the biggest threat towards us?" Mattheus looked outside and he got the answer.

Some might say that Devils would be a bad thing. Mattheus had an idea that a certain Devil was taking care a certain Bunny wouldn't fuck the world. Or not as much as she did already.

In a certain hidden location, one purple haired, well-endowed woman was typing on her computer. She was quickly working on it while looking stuff up. "Oh, well guess I found you." She said with a cat smile, gleefully happy that she had found what she was looking for. Suddenly she got an intercom voice who was really calm compared to her own upbeat voice. "Tabane-sama."

"Yeah." She asked. "The bread is ready." Chloe gave an answer. The child genius smiled and rode out. it was like she was sitting on a fair's wheel. "Okie Dokie!"

At the end of the ride, the indoor lap opened, giving way to a table where Chloe had prepared the meals she had made for the two. "Ready or not, here I am." There was a reason why some would say she was a child. Or why she never grew up.

The aroma of the bread got in. "Oh, that smells scrum-diddly-umptious!" A snarky comment would be if this were real words. Chloe smiled at the reaction of her master. Tabane got her hands together.

"Hey Chloe-chan, I was wondering if you could do me a teensy-weensy little favor," Tabane asked the girl while she opened her eyes. Some would be a little bit afraid of Tabane's request.

"Yes, whatever you need!" There was some pouting from Tabane when she heard the response. "C'mon, you don't need to be that stiff and formal. You can call me even mama if you want." The white-haired girl bowed her head.

"Forgive me."

Tabane didn't take notice of it when she continued to ask. "Anyway about the favor…" She turned to a croissant and ate it very fast. "I'll be taking this one!" That was her response before she ate it. After the fast meal, she was really happy.

"So yummy. Anyway, I need you to make me a special delivery." Tabane said while leaning down on the girl.

"All right." With that, Chloe left after her instructions., Tabane looked it up. "That was rude, Kerlongsj." The usual childlike personality left her body and she glared at the screen. She couldn't believe that Mattheus was now under Kerlongsj's wing.

Tabane and Kerlongsj had deep grudges for each other. While the Flemish Devil respected and even adored Chifuyu, he never had any love of Tabane. Given that she fucked over so many lives, there was no reason for Kerlongsj to have good feelings for Tabane. Coupled with the fact that Chifuyu would often seek help from him as the two had reached a somewhat healthy relationship in their lives of blood, Tabane hated Kerlongsj with her entire being.

For Kerlongsj, that didn't really matter. His cause was called a terrorist group but compared to what Tabane did, those guys didn't come close to her.

And now, they had played their pawns to do their part.

The ride was fast to the school and Mattheus was walking to his room. Chifuyu walked to the teacher's office. She didn't show any sort of weakness towards others while Mattheus was really tired and he felt his body giving out. He wanted to catch a few hours of sleep before this day would go out. He touched his rings, latched on his cheek, thinking about the shit that would come his way. The shit that already went his way and the shit that was coming this way. Well, for now, he'd be tired enough that the worries would go out of his mind.

On the other hand, Chifuyu was buried in the thoughts. Ayano was small fry. Tabane was a bigger issue. What would she do? That was the biggest question. Who would get involved? Tabane herself, that was out of the question. Kerlongsj would never do anything unless it was needed. He wouldn't make a ruckus. In criminal words, not good for business.

Meanwhile. Mattheus got back at his night and quickly walked to his room. Joel was sleeping next to Natasha. Nothing of the sight was wrong or played. Mattheus was rather amazed by the sight. In the four years, he had been living with Joel minus the first semester, he had never Joel seen that calm or relaxed.

It was a common, nearly normal thing that the two males would sleep in the same room or in the same bed. It saved Mattheus from carrying an extra air mattress. Joel would often cling to him like some sort of protector. It was a common show of platonic affection. Hell, they were brothers in everything but blood.

But this was different.

Natasha had pulled the young boy up so he could lay his head on her shoulder while she calmly breathed in his hair. That sight of his lover having the boy that he took care of, being the calmest he had ever been. It was adorable to see. The two slept through that like it was just that. Mattheus stretched out and quickly changed into his pajama's. Moving in the bed, he took the left side of Joel's body while hoping that he wouldn't wake up Natasha.

Unfortunately, Mattheus forgot she was a pretty light sleeper compared to himself of Joel. "Hey." She said. Mattheus looked down at her, knowing she was awake away now. "Hey yourself." She was still laying down while holding onto Joel. The kid didn't wake up.

"Should I ask what her name is?" The American Ace asked the Flemish male. He in return raised an eyebrow. "Is it so that you do not trust me? You hurt my feelings." He quipped back. The fact that he was working for her enemies did not change that he was cheating on her. She grinned and allowed the taller male to lay down.

"Mattheus. Where have you been?" He took the other side of the bed. "And if I tell you it's not your concern?" Taking his hands beneath his pillow, staring a hole in the ceiling and hoping it would just collapse in its self, Natasha got closer to him. "You and I know that I don't take that for an answer. I'll ask again. Mattheus Adjzof, where the hell have you been last night?"

The Hunter stared up and looked back to the Gospel Pilot. He hated to lie, knowing she did the same to him but he hated the fact this would happen. He hated this but he couldn't change it. "I went to see someone who had some news for me that was rather discomforting to know, to say the least. I do not know where he got the information from but it's about our resident psychopath who has a track record which she thought she buried. Someone found out more and now, we just gotta wait and see."

Natasha grinned and took her man's answers as good enough. She pulled one arm against his neck while holding onto Joel with the other. Mattheus, bigger, rougher hands met her there and he held her close look at her.

"What a fucked up world we live in."

"No shit."

As the day came, things changed fast and Ichika had his directions to go the labs at the other end of the island. And the girls missed that. In the cafeteria, Charlotte and Rin sat on a roundtable. Charlotte was sipping her tea or whatever was in the cup while Rin played with her straw.

Rin had taken water in her straw and dripped it over a piece of paper. Rin was also slumped over the table. "This is so boring."

Charlotte looked up from her cup and had a mischievous smile. "It's because Ichika isn't here, right?" Hitting her target dead on, Rin froze up, shattering her face in disbelief.

"What? No, it's not!" She said loudly and looked away. "I don't care if he's here or not!" Charlotte smiled at the girl who was in the relationship by Mattheus ideas. Still, old habits die hard.

"Sure, if you say so!" The French girl answered. She was actually happy with this change of pace. After the last days of insanity, having a cooldown now was nice. The only problem was that…

"Anyway, our personal units are now all in repair thanks to the attacks recently. I wished they did it sooner and we can't have temporary units since we got our own." Rin passed the arm where Shenlong usually hung on. Charlotte put her cup down.

"I also heard that Ichika's unit was repaired at a different place. Joel is looking after Mattheus unit or the boy at least supervising. It doesn't change the fact that it's boring right now without him around. Joel wanted to do it all by himself."

"Jeez." Rin looked up to the roof. "When is he coming back?" In that sentence, Charlotte smiled at her and Rin noticed that just later on. "What?" She asked in her high voice, embarrassed by her antics. "It's not that I'm lonely or anything like that." Rin gave as protest while Charlotte giggled at the sight.

But before they could continue on it, the lights went out and the whole room went dark and the school got on lockdown.

Curtains closed for them. "Hey, Charlotte," Rin started looking around. "You're right. The emergency power and lights aren't turning on. Something is up. And I think it's big." Like someone got a link, they got a message from Chifuyu.

"All of you with a personal unit, gather at the underground special block immediately. I'll send you directions." Mattheus also got his directions. He, Joel and Natasha decided to take a day off. They would lay in bed, not getting dressed at all. Mattheus was used a pillow by the two and they were watching some videos.

Cursing that the ideas of their afternoon were ruined, the three got dressed fast as well. "Never a dull moment," Joel commented on the two grownups. "You know, I sometimes wish for one," Natasha said while she pulled a shirt from Mattheus on her chest. Luckily she wore a bra otherwise that would be a big issue.

"Same here, girl. Let's get going." They started to run. The joy of a lazy Sunday afternoon, nothing better on the world to waste it. And now, they had the shit delivered on their plate.

Ichika was standing outside the Kuramochi Research lab to get Byakushiki patched up after the last fight. He wasn't really comfortable with leaving the girls behind he had not that many choices. "Kuramochi Research, guess this is it." He entered the lab and he saw the maintenance room littered with machines who had a high technology air.

It was also pretty dark and devoid of people. He couldn't make much out of the room and the whole place. "Excuse me." He asked and fell a dark shade getting on his back. Turning around, he saw a woman with hair that was green and curly and her eyes were protected by swimming goggles. Besides a lab coat, she had a blue IS a suit and wore fuzzy pink slippers with an animal motif on it. she was really pleased with Ichika standing there.

She was mixed in the room and Ichika looked around. "Hey, hey, pretty boy! Wanna go in my room and have some fun?" The woman asked in a playful tone and went after Ichika's behind making the poor boy jump away. While he had some experience, he was not letting anything near his behind.

She laughed at his reaction as the boy stood there. "You're Orimura-kun, right?" Ichika answered, pretty shaken by the woman and her shameless action. "Uh, yeah."

The woman removed her goggles, revealing eyes the same color as her hair and smiled at him. "I'm Kagaribi Hikaruno, the director of the Kuramochi second lab."

If he could see his own face, Ichika would he looked stupid. "Huh?" After the initial shock, Ichika let his full unit stand up and he was also on a platform.

"You haven't been easy on this unit. It has gotten through hell and back!" Hikaruno looked at the unit. The most damage was repaired at least, what could be seen from the trained eye but it carried quite a lot of damage. "I think it's faster if we repair it here."

"Will it take long?" Ichika asked, getting a bit worried. He knew that his unit needed reparations but he wasn't comfortable leaving the girls alone. Not that he thought they weren't delicate flowers. They could be a handful and were stronger than him but he was the guy. Couldn't fault him for wanting to protect the women he cared about.

Good thing that there were no women reading his head. After all the videos Mattheus and he watched, they were utterly disgusted by how some women would act.

"Of course, it's gonna take some time." The woman threw him an old fishing road. "Go fishing out the river. You can easily catch a lot there."

After that, Ichika exited, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off but he decided to ignore it. Those girls should be fine but still.

But in truth, the girls were far from fine. They walked in the room where they have never been before.

"There was something like this here?" Houki wondered. Before them were certain seats but not like she had ever seen them. the whole room was in a green color and it was clear that those were new for them.

Cecilia perked up when they heard Chifuyu's voice. "Let me explain the situation." They all turned around to see Chifuyu, Maya, and Kanzashi standing in the room and they were looking up the damage that was caused.

"At this moment, all of the academy's system is down. In layman's terms, we're being hacked by an unknown force." Maya added her part. "None of the students have been harmed yet but we need to get this system back running, no matter what. You'll need to dive into the system's virtual reality via the IS core network."

Cecilia looked up from that. "Dive into the system?" Rin gulped. "Is that? Don't tell me." They had heard of this before.

"So we'll have to bypass the IS's pilot nervous system protection and investigate as our virtual selves?" Laura knew this situation but like the girls, she didn't look too forward to it. "I know it's theoretically possible but…" Charlotte stood by her friend. Laura turned to her friend. Chifuyu knew how long they waited, how higher the risk would.

"All personal, standby. The mission will begin now!"

"Roger!"

Chifuyu turned to Kanzashi. "Kanzashi, you need to provide external backup." She nodded on that. She as the others were ready for this.

"Roger." Dressed in their suits, the girls laid down, ready to infiltrate the system. "We will now connect you to the virtual reality," Kanzashi began the practical explanation.

"Please head to the system's core and reboot it. Get ready." After that, she began a countdown, ready for those girls to get transported.

Chifuyu closed her eyes when she looked at her. "Now then. I have a different task for you two." She looked to Tatenashi and Mattheus just walked in with Joel and Natasha. "Sorry I took a while but you didn't really wait for me."

"That's no problem. Adjzof, Sarashiki. There's a high chance that a high ranked enemy force is coming our way."

"You want us to intercept them?" Mattheus wondered on that. He was ready to fight but fighting without his IS didn't look that appealing to him at all. "Not that I wanna complain but without a decent weapon, I'm fucked." Chifuyu turned to him as Joel remembered something.

"Not to worry, bro. I got something for you." The young boy pointed Mattheus to a case. Joel was deadest on getting it with them and Mattheus opened it, getting a shocked smile on his face. "Jesus fucking Christ on a bike." In the case laid a long rifle. While Chasseur being a little longer than one meter, this one easily was fifty percent bigger. Mattheus found it was like a real material version of Chasseur only longer and it looked more like a real anti-tank weapon.

"Easy bro. This is a test out from Chasseur. I take you like it." Looking through the scope, this thing could knock of a dinosaur from a click away. "Joel, what is this?" Mattheus lifting the weapon up. While Chasseur weighed a healthy seven kilos, this weapon was nearly twelve kilos heavy. Mattheus was no weakling but the difference in height and weight were a thing he needed to get used to.

"Chasseur prototype number eight. Shooting the same 15,5mm rounds like the smaller rifle, this was one of the more successful attempts. It laid the foundation of the rifle you use but I decided to scratch it as it was too big and hunky to handle. It uses the same bolt principle as your other rifle and it has a magazine capacity of twelve rounds. It has a mean recoil and I know you're used to your Chasseur but this doesn't come close. Pull the trigger only when you fucking need to."

Joel was lifted by Mattheus and he pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Joel, did I ever tell you how much of a genius you are and how much I love you?" The boy smirked on it. "That first one, I can never hear enough. That second one never do that. Anyway, bro, give 'em hell." Mattheus put the gun on his shoulders. He would need a little bit more to get this working.

"Will do." Chifuyu smiled at Mattheus, this was going to be a hell of a ride. "Okay. Pearce, I want you to stay here with Sarashiki. Back her up when you need to and look it over. You two are going to need each other." The Irish punk nodded and wiped out his laptop. Sitting on the floor, he quickly added his pc to the rest.

"Fairs, you are going to stay here. I am afraid the USA will try to attack us, even under false pretense. You being here isn't changing a thing." Natasha nodded on that. "Sarashiki. You're taking one hallway, Adjzof, you're doing the next. You'll have to rely on yourselves in this one. Radio silence is present as we have to avoid the enemy picking us up."

Mattheus looked down and took two mags from the case Joel had pointed out. "Got it. Orimura-sensei. Do we have a shoot to kill policy or do we try to take our enemies down in case without too many casualties? I know. I'm the guy with a rifle on my back but still."

"See for yourself, Adjzof. But know we are up against professionals." Mattheus nodded and walked out with his rifle on his back. "Don't worry, we get it worked out but I am not going to joke around."

The boy turned back and pressed a quick peck on Natasha. "Watch yourself and the others. Things can go south real fast." The woman smiled at him. "Don't worry, we get it worked out." He and Tatenashi walked away.

The two parted ways in the hallways. "Good luck, Adjzof-kun." Mattheus flipped her off. "Sarashiki. I make my own luck." The man looked around and he was working out. With just his rifle, he would need a little bit more. He tried to work a few things out and had a nice idea.

'We gotta wait and see. Shit.'

After that, the girls were standing in a dark space with five white doors. It was more like they were in some sort of universe. The girls weren't really too sure what they should do. "What is this?' Cecilia asked looking around.

"Are we supposed to go in?" Kanzashi's voice popped in. "Most likely. The signal is unstable. You girls are on your own." Still, they were used to threats and they wouldn't back down.

"Roger that," Houki said to Kanzashi. Joel was busy looking up for more threats that would pop in. He couldn't explain why but he had a really bad feeling about this.

The girls walked in the doors and after they closed. Chloe started her sentence. "World Purge. Commerce."

While the girls were out there, Ichika enjoyed the peace, away from the school. "Man, this is relaxing. The school is always so noisy."

"So you can't keep up with the energy of teenage girls?" Ichika looked to Hikaruno who was standing with a fish on her spear. Okay, when did she get here?

"Hikaruno-san?" He asked in a surprised tone. She climbed out the water and sat next to him. "Have you heard of the IS Core Network?"

His eyes wandered to her. Shit, this was so alluring. He sometimes forgot that the girls would go after him, even after all this time. And his hormones would sometimes get the better of him. And he had to admit. In those tight suits, those women looked good, especially with assets like those.

"It's based on the communications protocol that they use for space missions. It's a virtual reality where every IS, personal as mass produced is connected, right?"

Hikaruno replied after she put the fish in the bucket. "That's the story about it. At least more or less. That's how your Byakushiki gets data from things like your older sister's Kurazakura. They were now grilling the fish over a fire. "Data like the One Off Ability or how it replicates the Shirokishi's abilities." She began to eat the fish. One was grilled enough.

Ichika was a bit surprised on the knowledge of the scientist sitting in front of him. "My job is to augment IS units that gain new abilities and such. Although Byakushiki is very interesting, I would love to take a look at Lavathenian. That unit is a unique thing, even in our world."

Meanwhile, the girls had started their dreams or in better terms, they were now ready to repair the system.

For Rin, that was a thing of the past. In a glitch, she ended up at her old middle school. The place where she had met Ichika for the first time. She woke up with her face down on a desk. She looked up from the desk.

"Where am I? What is?" The little girl looked at her clothes and realized that this was her old school's uniform. "What is going on? But Shenlong is gone. This has a be a trap." The door opened and in there was Ichika dressed in his own uniform. "Yo, Ling."

"Ichika?" Surprise took the girl over as she looked at him. This was the time she started to fall in love with the dense boy and while her feelings were made clear, she couldn't help but think back to those days. When things were so simple and when things just worked out.

On the blackboard, Ichika and Rin were assigned to day duty. A heart was scribed underneath the names. A joke from their classmates. The school was empty and abounded. They were the last to be here.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can I drop by again?" Ichika asked the girls. "You know since we're dating and all." Rin was a bit surprised by the words that came out his mouth. She was shocked and blushed and looked at him. He had taken a seat next to her.

His eyes. They were so familiar but so different as well. It was weird, Ichika had never looked that intensely at her and while she knew that Ichika had opened up to this, the idea she didn't have to share him with the others rang in her head. Call it selfish, call it what you want but you can't say no that easily towards your own dream ideas.

"It's okay, right, Ling?" He asked her in a suave, soft tone. She caved in under the eyes but couldn't stand the gaze.

"Yeah…"

Outside the doors, Chloe said to herself. "World Purge. Complete."

The two ran home as the rain came down. They should have looked up the weather as the two were soaked. And it wasn't common to have a rain jacket to protect them from the downpour.

The city where they lived in, lives that were simple or as simple lives could be. "Jesus. It came out of nowhere." Ichika wasn't that happy with the drenched clothes. He could swear that his shirt was wet.

They ended up at the restaurant that Rin's parents had before she had to move back to China. It had a simple interior, a nice style to eat, a bit like a home.

"You tell me," Rin replied. Like Ichika, she was soaked. "I'm soaked to the bone." She was sure to catch a cold like this. Her skirt got really wet after this.

Suddenly, she felt a soft thing on her head. "Let me dry you off." Ichika's soft ministrations on her head were like a little piece of heaven. She had to admit she liked this on her head. "Thank you," she muttered as the idea that her Ichika dried her hair.

Ichika had a naughty idea in the back of his head. "Hey, Rin. I'll get the rest of your body." That proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back. She was already embarrassed by the ministrations and that was just too far for the girl. "Idiot," she shouted as she tossed the towel at his face.

Ichika first looked surprised at her but later, he chuckled on it. Her acting like that was so cute.

"I guess it's okay for now." She muttered in her silent voice, hoping that he didn't hear her.

"Wanna take a shower together?" Rin should have known that this wasn't her Ichika. Ichika, while dense to the bone, would never ask for something to suave and shameless.

"Nah, Rin. Wanna take a shower together?" Ichika was trying to see how far he could push Rin like this. Should have known when he should stop.

"You perv." She said, loudly running to her bedroom. Closing the door, she sat at her desk. It was a room what you would expect from a middle school student. Some small stuff like the bed or the pink colors made clear this was a girls room. She sat there in her still wet uniform, a bit shaken from this whole ordeal.

"Anyway, I need to get changed!" She said and took down her underwear. It should be a standard rule you'd knock before you enter the room of a person above fifteen, regardless as gender. Seems like this Ichika didn't learn that as he walked in.

As only clothing, he had a towel around his abdomen and another one on his shoulders for his hair. His upper body was clear to see and it showed the rock hard muscles in his body. While the girls on the schools were often seen as the best what the human race could offer, Ichika was no slack off. He was a hunk, even at this age.

The upper arms were lean but packed with some muscles. His lower stomach was solid and his upper body showed health. Rin could only look at Ichika while still having her underwear in her hands, a blush now covering the entirety of her face. Her lower parts were still protected by the shirt but the fact didn't change that her underwear was now in her hands.

Rin didn't say a word but Ichika had no problem with the fact that Rin had taken off her underwear. "I'm done with the shower."

Rin couldn't hold her mouth shut, the blush was now taken over. "KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ichika caught her, her hands wrapping around her body. She could feel his body on hers and his arms weren't letting go.

"I want you." Rin couldn't help it but nod on his request. Gently, he put her down on her bed. She still in her uniform, he in his, well, towel state.

"No…" A soft mutter from her body, her underwear on her legs and her small body open for him. Softly, he touched her cheek and looked on her cute, vulnerable state. Enjoying his soft touch, she couldn't help but moan about it.

He then began to strip her uniform, laying her open to him. Embarrassment, arousal, anxiousness, enjoyment and all another sort of emotions were taking over on her body.

"Rin, you're so pretty." He said while not stopping his ministrations on her body. "Ichika."

"I'm going to take your clothes off now." A whisper he said in a soft tone of voice.

Chifuyu, on the other hand, made herself ready. She was more dressed in a modern samurai fashion. Six katana bungled at her laps of which two were already in her hands. Her hair was suited up in a ponytail. Last time she had her clothes, it was a fight in the rain. Now nearly, four years ago. She fondly remembered the fight as it was something that she held dear.

She did know that her dancing partners today wouldn't be so much fun at that time. But hey, it was hard to beat the best.

In the one hallway, Tatenashi was ready for her enemies to come out. This was going to be fun for her. A pop up came up. "Time to play." She said while looking at the smoke that carried her hostiles. In invisible clothes, soldiers popped out as she was standing ready for them. Her own unit wasn't taken for reparations.

"Didn't take you too long for you guys to show up," Tatenashi revealed her fan. A welcome popped up but it wouldn't be a warm one. "I wonder, have you been watching us 24/7?" The soldiers took out the M27 IAR rifles and aimed at the girl. The bullets nonetheless were dropped as an invisible shield got out to protect the girl.

"Pity for you. This is an Active Inertia Canceler." Clicking her finger, she chuckled. One would say she was more the villain in this matter. "And boom goes the dynamite." The soldier's clothes were burned away. At least, their cloaking devices. "So, how did you like my clear passion?" She asked with a playful tone which would enrage most spec ops.

I _love_ things like this." She said. Cards were dealt, now it was time to play.

Not that Mattheus would really agree. The Hunter had built up a nice thing to protect himself. It was more a mobile cover. The idea came from the Division. 1000 hours at a video game could really give you some ideas. It was what the game would call a mobile cover. He had a hole bored in and he put his barrel out of it and his sights got the second place. He had changed as well. Where Tatenashi wore the uniform, Mattheus had a headset covering his ears, he wore a black bandana, covering his mouth and his blue hoodie was pulled up.

Putting his scope on, Mattheus had a better, more normal way of discovering his foes. A heat sensor on his scope made the viewpoints extra clear. Still, using this thing wasn't something he really wanted.

In his eyes, it was a waste to shoot soldiers from this caliber. Low ranked criminals waiting on the next payroll, Mattheus wouldn't care but shooting specials ops soldiers like those guys would be too much of a problem. So he decided to do something completely stupid but something that he found he should do first.

When he saw the guys walking in, his eyes were trained on the soldiers. Reaching for his headset, the soldiers looked up. They didn't expect a male's voice to pop up. "Okay, guys. That's far enough. You do realize that you guys were sent into a gigantic clusterfuck. And in my opinion, soldiers like you got orders. Point. Now, there are two ways I can do this. One. You guys surrender, drop your weapons, come to me and promise that you aren't going to carry out any hostilities. If you do. I'll promise to send you guys home with everything intact. Two. You don't, that's your choice but I got an anti-tank rifle with its sights set you and I don't give a shit about the war crime stuff you guys think to charge me with. I can shoot you guys out before you guys can even find me or your weapons would reach me. One of the two? You got two seconds. Twenty-one, twenty-two." The soldiers looked to their commanding officer and he was making himself ready to drop his guns until an explosion stirred them up and they fired at Mattheus.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled the trigger and the first soldier fell by his rifle. 'Goddammit, Tatenashi. You really had to stir shit up." He growled as he pulled the bolt straight for the second shot. He wished he could have avoided this but it turns out that fate had a different mindset. Asking it again would be stupid but still.

In the eyes of Mattheus, this was wasting good men. 'Have you heard what they said on

The news today

Have you heard what is coming

To us all' For Mattheus, this wasn't good. He hated this

Meanwhile, Cecilia had her dreams. In her dreams, she had the idea she had graduated from the ISA and she was now working as her representative. Been put in a mansion, she hadn't changed too much from her high school years. Her bow had changed. It was now a white tired up at her head and her clothes were white like the uniform, only more formal. She had been working with others.

After her work, she sat tired and rang her bell. She waited in anticipation, a blush already covering her face. The doors opened and unsurprisingly, Ichika walked in.

"You rang for me, ma'am?" He was wearing a butler outfit and bowed for her. A little bit weird because in Western societies, that was hardly done, even in formal situations. Seems like the Japanese side of Ichika was hard to get out.

As a pout, she sat back. "Mouh, you know what to call me when we are alone, don't you?" Ichika got a bit more relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia." He said with a laugh on his face. Her thoughts traveled back to her own ideas. 'The Orimura family has been serving the Alcott family for generations. So we have been together forever! Wait, since… forever?' Her photo on the side was normally Chelsea would stand was replaced by Ichika.

'Right. It's so perfect. Like I'm another world. I want this to last forever. Forever and ever.' She thought not really caring about the rest of this.

In a bathroom, away from intruding eyes, a bath was filled with rose petals. She was undressing and she was looking forward to Ichika coming in. She had removed all her clothes, her bra was the last piece. Folding it away, her mind was anticipating for the pleasure. Of course, this was just how the butler would treat his mistress.

She sat down in the hot water, her worries washing away and she couldn't wait for Ichika to come in. Luckily, the lady didn't have to wait too long.

"Cecilia, can I come in?" Ichika asked his mistress. "All right. Please do." in her mind, she was thinking about Ichika. In a quick fashion, he removed his suit to reveal a bathing suit. His body was a prime example of a male.

'Today is the day where I have Ichika was my body.' Cecilia got out the water as Ichika walked in. he was carrying soap in his hands and he had a suave, relaxed look at the woman. Ichika asked his mistress for one last time for confirmation.

"We'll start from the top." He asked and he began. Soft, big hands wandered over her body in a soft way as Cecilia leaned her head back, enjoying this.

He went down her buttocks. "Cecilia, did your rear get a little bit bigger?" A teasing voice came in as she blushed on his question.

"That's not true." She responded back. His hands squeezed just a little bit harder on her and she began to lose her strength.

"Your body has become so lewd," the man said. "My lewd Cecilia." He grinned and he touched her body again as he bit her earlobe softly. She fell back in his arms.

In Cecilia's world, she was the master. In Charlotte's, that was reversed. She was a maid working for the Orimura family. In a mansion, similar to Cecilia's one, Charlotte was now dressed in a shortcut maid outfit, cleaning the windows.

Ichika got a perverted grin as he lifted her skirt with a mop, showing her underwear. "Hey."

She tried to hide her shirt in front of her master, a cute voice escaping her mouth.

"That's some really naughty underwear, Charlotte?" He teased her.

"That's because. You were the one who told me to wear it, master." Charlotte looked at the man. "Sorry, but in a week, I'm your husband, not your master." It had caused major shame but for Ichika, this was the only way to protect Charlotte from her family.

"Well, I'm your maid now," Charlotte said back to her master. "So, your master's orders are absolute?"

"Yes, of course." He swept the girl off her feet, causing the girl to look up to him in delight. In her own eyes, this was just great. "I caught myself a cute maid."

Gently, he put her on the bed. A large bed, with a canopy over it. She was hoping for what would come next. "Can I really have this?" She wondered in her thoughts. Leaning over her, she was expecting a kiss but felt something over. A white wedding dress.

She took the material and looked at it. "This is…" She looked at it in delight.

"Yes, do you want this on, please?" Charlotte nodded on it, closing her large purple eyes. "Of course."

She tried it on while she turned her back to Ichika. "I've got to do my best. When we are married, we are going to do this every night." Unfortunately for her, Ichika overheard her muttering.

"So we can do it every night?" She turned back to him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Charlotte was getting even more embarrassed by that. "Yep and I'm gonna keep you on that."

After that, Tatenashi was busy fighting the soldiers as they attacked her. She had no problem with dodging the gunfire coming her way. She was working her way through the soldiers, kicking and punching her way through them. Taking care of the last one, she looked back to it. "Jeez, you guys are so inelegant." She was working her way through them like they were made of butter.

She was the top of this school and that meant a lot. At sixteen, she destroyed six US SEALS all by herself. It showed just how fucked up this world really has become. She looked at the soldiers and found it amusing.

If she could only know how much Mattheus to fuck her up in ways that weren't humanly possible. After getting the first kill, he had no problem turning his sight. There was no cover for this guys and because he didn't have to worry about wind, adjusting his sight took just two seconds. Aiming for the main body and the second soldier fell.

He turned back and counted. The soldiers might have found it humiliating to be killed by a man but in reality, Mattheus wasn't enjoying this. His eyes were cold and his actions as cool as the Arctic Sea. His gun loud bang was muffled by his headset and the heavy metal blasting. 'Afraid to shoot strangers.' Turning to the right, he killed the third soldier. A dry click was followed by a bang and his shoulder feeling the heavy recoil. Now he understood why Joel had decided against this one. Opening the bolt for a new shot, the next person fell down. He counted, those were four kills. Seeing how the last two fled, Mattheus knew better and he shot again.

After he saw the last soldier fall, he made a double check. After that, he began to cry. Unlike Tatenashi, who had enjoyed the fight. Mattheus walked up with the rifle on his back. Seeing that the bodies of those men were torn apart, Mattheus collected them and placed them all on one line.

Making a cross, he said a prayer. "Dear God. Please give these men their rest and let their souls be taken in by you. I cannot ask for your forgiveness for I was the one. Take care of them." After that, he made a salute.

"You were brave men and you have fought bravely for your country. I was honored with such opponents like you." He then left passing a message to Chifuyu and when to look for Tatenashi. He should talk to her about treating your foes. Meanwhile, a woman, dressed in her blue suit was passing by in the school. She was now standing in front of her foe.

She could see it from this distance. Chifuyu stood in front of her. This bodysuit resembled a diving suit, and it covered her body; she was wearing sturdy boots that were enhanced, combat gloves on her hands, and only her face was exposed. This was clear. Chifuyu Orimura, the first Brunhilde. And even without an IS, a formidable foe.

"Have it at you." Chifuyu didn't hesitate before attacking her foe. Taken aback by the power, the woman could see Chifuyu now standing in front of her.

"Bring it on. You're standing before the first Brunhilde. Come at me with everything you go, soldier."

Meanwhile, Laura was sitting in the back. Dressed in a black suit, much like Chifuyu, her ideal world was where Ichika had become her 'bride'. For now, it was just the two but Laura was hoping for children. Maybe one should explain that children were conceived by the mother so Ichika couldn't get pregnant.

He was more stay at home dad. Giving her the meal he made for her. A rice omelet with ketchup as heart, she smiled at her bride.

"Sorry for making you do this all the time. You're the perfect wife." She asked.

"Today is your day off, right? I'd like to cash in one of these," he said showing her a card where Laura was drawn in with cartoonish style. Laura coughed on it, she had regretted making this promise. "That's." Ichika had some ideas while Laura tried to keep her cool.

"Okay, what do you plan on asking me to do?"

"How about, you wearing only an apron?" He asked her in an innocent tone and Laura coughed up her hot chocolate. Was someone thinking she drank coffee?

She glared at her bride for asking such an embarrassing thing to do. "You fool. Who in the right mind would do anything like…"

Ichika softly kissed her forehead and it had caused her blood to go to her head. It was enough to get her to calm down. "Please for me."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, she came back with the single question. "Are you happy now?" She was wearing a white apron and green slippers. Her normal black eyepatch was replaced by a white one.

"Yes, I am. You're so cute." The man said to her, giving the perhaps effect he wanted. "Oh, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Kanzashi now began to see what was going on and it wasn't good. Whoever the hell hacked into their systems was now disrupting them and it wasn't really good for the girls.

Tatenashi was now looking over her foes. "That should do it." She opened a screen and looked over her. "They have to be Americans but why was there a time gap between them entering and the hacking. Unless they weren't the ones who hacked into to us." One of the soldiers got up and made a shot, the bullet going through her lower abdomen.

Mattheus was right on time to catch her. Looking at the man who pulled the trigger, he kicked the man in the face. "Hey, Adjzof-kun." The man glared at the girl. "I have a few things I wanna say to you but for now, I need you patched up." Sending out a message to Ichika, he had to let him know that they needed him back at school.

Fuck the repair, if the boy didn't come over now, they wouldn't need a repair.

Ichika got it back and he quickly put down the coffee he got from Hikaruno. "Hey, what is?" She was right on time to see him releasing the Infinite Stratos. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to the Academy. And I'm sorry but I can't use a door."

Destroying the wall with his particle cannon, he made his way to school.

"Kids these days." Hikaruno wasn't too thrown off by Ichika. "Anyway, I got what I need. We can start the fourth generation mass production." Ichika raced back to the school to see Mattheus dragging Tatenashi out of there. He had the girl patched up with some needles he stole from the soldiers. After waking them up, he had allowed them to leave the place and to get the bodies of their fallen friends.

While it was something unforgivable in the eyes of some, Mattheus decided enough blood had been shed. The men had treated Tatenashi and then left.

"Mattheus." The man looked at the young boy. "Good to see your bro." He looked at her. "Is she?"

Mattheus shook his head. "No, she's not dead yet. Ichika, you need to get your ass to the underground and help Kanzashi, Natasha, and Joel out. I'll get her to the infirmary." Ichika looked at Tatenashi.

"What are you going to do? Where are the attackers?" Mattheus smiled at him. "Don't worry about that. Just go." Ichika nodded and he gave Tatenashi a peck on the cheek. "Hold your own." Mattheus dragged the girl out.

"Well, that was nice." Mattheus glared at the girl. "Never in your whole fucking life get too cocky. Getting too cocky gets you killed." Mattheus said to her. "What about the attackers?" Mattheus smiled at her.

"Well, we don't have them so it's all good." He didn't tell Tatenashi about what he just pulled. But he didn't care. In his eyes, he was more a Hunter. Some honor would never hurt. You follow rules for yourself, not for your enemy.

CLING!

Meanwhile, Chifuyu fought against the attacker, the Fang Quake armor.

Her attacker had tried so many times to hit her. Chifuyu threw one katana to her, easily dodged. It had some scratches on it. Chifuyu just pulled out new ones out. "I think that's far enough." Chifuyu heard the leader speak. She was getting fed up with it.

"Really? The American Special Ops really have nothing to do than to come all the way to a school in this Far East Island country. Or is it the unmanned unit or the Byakushiki." The leader scoffed on that.

"You are wrong in both cases. We had information seeped in that a certain individual had turned rogue. We were here to kill him before he would cause more damage. We didn't tell you because we were afraid he might have gone into hiding. We had orders to destroy everyone in our path to get our objective."

Chifuyu looked at her. She wasn't expecting this. "Your target has a name?"

"Joel Pearce." Chifuyu's mouth would have dropped on that piece of information revealed. "Are you serious? You are thinking a twelve-year-old boy is a terrorist threat. And if I may ask, where did the information come from?"

The leader of them didn't lower her arms but looked at the woman. "We had given the information given from the inside. Although, not from the teachers. A student had pulled the information. Born from John Pearce and Marika Pearce, Joel was a former IRA boy. We were here to take care of him." Chifuyu couldn't believe this.

"Soldier, that information is false. You think I would let Joel do that." So what if Joel and Mattheus started to work for Kerlongsj, that still was no reason to send a US dead squad after him. Unless.

"I do not care for your words. We have the belief that Joel is here and we will either kill him or be defeated trying." Chifuyu's mouth got a hard line. She wouldn't let this happen. Joel was an essential piece of the class. She had a right idea what would happen if someone killed Joel.

"What a shame, I'm not going to let you do that." She had lost her playful voice. If she let this woman pass, the consequences would be catastrophically. Although, she had to look this up later. Who knew of Joel and who could frame him as a terrorist?

"You think that I can't defeat you with just this. You would be right if I was normal." Chifuyu attacked the Quake, trying to get through the shield. The leader stopped her and she threw her attacker away.

"This is useless." Chifuyu grinned on that. "It's for me to decide that." Chifuyu jumped up, a thin wire around her neck. She was fluid on that and she landed, she began to pull on that. "You relied too much on the Absolute Defense System, so your judgment's dulled."

Luckily, that said Absolute Defense System burned through the rope but Chifuyu had a good idea that would happen so she positioned herself to kick the unit away. Unlike her last dance partner, this one had the heavy armor against her.

The leader was shocked on this. Chifuyu's skills far exceeded everything she had ever faced but she couldn't do that much damage. The two attacked again and with an explosion, Chifuyu flew away. The leader could look up and she saw the katana scattered around the place.

"Obliteration wave." She looked at the unit as the katana blew up. The entire room was filled with the explosion. Satisfied that the fight was over, Chifuyu turned away. "This is over." But it was far from it as the Fang came back after her.

Chifuyu wasn't ready to see her coming after her.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to put this already online. I don't know if I can put out more today but it's already a decent word count and right after uploading, I'm going for the second part. I just wanted to this already before. If I had more time, I would have uploaded this fully completed. But I'm afraid that time is running out so I'm going to give you guys this already, I hope you enjoyed this. It's been fun writing this but let me tell you this already. This is going to be really different from canon.

Hope to catch you guys again soon.

Saluut.


	38. Down shit's creek

I told you guys I was gonna work on the day I uploaded the last chapter which was the 18th of March. Well, are you in luck because I did start again. This is my thirty-eight chapter which will defeat To the other end of the world on chapter count. Now, if I wanna defeat that fic on word count, I gotta pour sixty thousand words in this chapter. That's the double of my biggest chapter I ever did. So I'll pass. I'll get there that this one beats the word count.

This is the second chapter and most likely the last of the World Purge. But from this, more events will kickstart.

I have been listening to Iron Maiden for the next time on Graspop, that might kick in.

Also, there are things are a bit annoying to me. I have a principle of returning favors. There are a few guys who I have been helping out every now and then but I had hoped for them to drop by but that's too much to ask for common decency, I guess. Well, I should just make my conclusions and move the fuck on. It's no use crying over spilled milk. Just gotta learn from it and make conclusions.

Those who are mentioned here and affronted by this, it might be disrespectful but hey, what you guys are doing ain't proper treatment either. As for those who are affronted by this, there are some who aren't meant in this message.

* * *

2 minutes to midnight,

The hands that threaten doom.

2 minutes to midnight,

To kill the unborn in the womb.

Mattheus had his music in his ears and he carried the unconscious Tatenashi away. He had hoped that Ichika could take care of this mess. He would like to help his friend out but there were bigger issues. He couldn't leave Tatenashi here, she needed help.

"Mattheus, just leave me here." The Flemish guy smirked at her. "Can't do that, Tatenashi. You need help. Ichika's gotta play as the White Knight. I gotta help you out. He's there and is gonna take care of that. Can't have you dying on me, despite you being who you are." Tatenashi glared at him but Mattheus didn't really care.

This was going to be such a major pain.

Kanzashi and Natasha were working on the computers. Now Maya left to help Chifuyu, Natasha took over. Joel was looking at who was attacking while Kanzashi and Natasha were trying to help those girls.

"Can't fucking get where the hell it's coming from. It's like someone fucking inside this damn system." Joel growled. He hated when things went into science fiction. It made things harder to defend. Ichika barged in, his unit still active.

"Ichika!" The blunette turned around. "Kanzashi, Fairs-sensei, Joel?" The punk nodded to him. "You dropped by right on track bro. We're paddling down shits creek, Ichika. Kanzashi, give him the further details."

The girl nodded and looked at him. "The IS Academy is currently powerless due to a hacking attack. Houki and the others went into the system in order to fix it but they have been attacked and are unable to wake them up. We can't forcibly force them to wake up so you need to go in and do it manually." Ichika felt a little bit lightheaded by that explanation.

"Eh, come again?" He asked with the most dumbfound expression.

"Put in layman's term," Joel began in his rough voice. "Things aren't looking too bright as a person hacked us in. They went there to fix things but they're captured and now, you have to save them before they're lost. You gotta dive into this thing right next to the girls. You'll have to free them one by one to make sure we get them back."

"Okay, I get the gist."

"Good luck, Orimura-kun," Natasha said. "I and Kanzashi will try to help you out from here." Ichika got dived in the world as well as those girls.

The first one is Rin. She is laying down with 'Ichika' over her body, looking at her. It's not caused she doesn't have a lot to show for that she isn't embarrassed.

Trying to cover them up, 'Ichika' pulled her arms asides. "You're so cute, Ling." He said as his hands were traveling up her body. She was reacting to the sensation that Ichika was giving her. Suddenly, a door is flung open. Ichika was standing there in the school's uniform.

"You bastard? What are you doing to her?" Rin looked asides and back to the Ichika in front of her. 'Two Ichika's? But wait, that's the ISA uniform. The Ichika in front of me? Is he my perfect one? Am I in my perfect world?'

Suddenly, the voice of Chloe is sounding over them. "Detecting anomaly in World Purge, foreign object intruded. Beginning elimination." Rin's Ichika's eyes went yellow while Rin got shocks as the world around her is twitching.

Her pain was getting worse as the half-naked Ichika attacks the real one. Ichika punched the fake one away as his assailant is gone. "It's okay now. It's over." Ichika pulled Rin up as he embraced her tiny body.

"Ichika, thank you." She said to him as she returned the embrace. The world fades away and the two are transported to the place where the doors are.

It's a pity that Rin is still half-naked from that time. "Eh, Rin. Mind covering yourself up?" Ichika asked when he turned away. She then looked down. Her panties were still down her knees and her shirt was open.

"Look away! Ecchi, perv, leech!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked when he tried not to take a glance. "For the record, that was not me. I didn't do this to you."

"Put them back on." Ichika was not liking that sentence. This is something he shouldn't do. "Put my clothes back on. You stripped me."

Ichika pedaled back. "But that wasn't me." Rin tries to use a puppy dog expression and Ichika sits down. "You really want me to do that, huh? You do realize I have to touch your underwear, right?" While Ichika did that, he wasn't looking at her, causing Rin to look down.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said to him as Ichika tries his hardest not to look.

"Hey, I'm not trying to take a peep so please cut me some slack." Rin lifted her head back. "Well, you just need to look. I guess with you it's okay." Rin lifted her skirt and Ichika tried to pull it up. "This is Rin, just my classmate at the ISA." Ichika was trying not really make a big fuss.

Suddenly, a voice popped up as Kanzashi coughed, scaring the crap out of Ichika and Rin. "Ling, return for now. We don't know how else the attack might have affected you." Rin understands how dangerous it could be.

"Roger." After that, she turned Ichika. "Ichika, thank you for saving me." She said while giving him a peck on his cheek.

She then disappeared and Ichika looked back to the doors. "That's Rin."

"Please go for the others." Ichika nodded. "Okay." Meanwhile, Rin got back from the lab. She was looking to Ichika who was now out. Joel was looking on his computer.

"Joel?" He looks at the soft voice of his new big sister. His green eyes look into her blue ones. "Something wrong?" He nodded. "Yeah, when Ichika saved Rin, there was like an intercurrence with the fake one. I don't know what but I think that it's somehow connected to whatever caused this."

"You think that someone caused this?" Kanzashi asked him. "Kanzashi, what I learned from my life, I know this. Nothing is impossible. It doesn't matter if you think it's impossible. It can still be possible. Whatever the fuck it is. This is not good."

Ichika tried to go in the door but he can't. "Shit, this is locked. What now?"

Ichika had been trying to open the door. "I think that the system is in lockdown given what happened to Rin. It can get dangerous for so please pay attention. I'm going to send you some clothes to help you out." Suddenly, Ichika's body was changed by Kanzashi.

"What the?" He was now wearing a completely black outfit and with a gasmask added to it. "What you're wearing is a SAS uniform. Spec ops from GB. You're carrying an MP5 MLI version, a later in its class." Like the original one, it's had a yellow color with an adjustable stock.

"Joel. How is this different from my shotgun?" It was funny that he asked Joel to help him out. "Okay, this thing is using a roller-delayed blowback mechanism with different fire modes, unlike your shotgun. The MP5 doesn't have too much recoil and should be easy to handle. Do watch for fire, this thing shoots pretty fucking fast. With Cecilia, I'd advise you go for a semi-automatic fire to make sure you don't hit here. Shoot only when you need to. And beware, you got just thirty rounds so your gun can be empty fucking soon. Watch your back."

"Roger. Thanks for the heads-up." Joel grinned at that while Kanzashi just sighed at him.

"How do you know so much about guns?" The blunette asked the young boy. "Grew up between them.

Ichika entered the place when he saw 'him' fondling Cecilia. "You've grown here too." The woman nestled in the touch and she had a harder time resisting in. "I'll have to take measurements for your new underwear."

She began to moan a bit louder when his grip became stronger. That ticked Ichika enough off. Those were his girls, he wouldn't allow it.

"What are you doing?" Ichika asked the bastard. Cecilia saw the man dressed in black. The dressed up Ichika didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. Luckily, he knew enough from Joel to put the gun on semi-automatic fire mode. She saw her 'Ichika' fall down and the real one showed his mask. Her mouth dropped as she saw the face.

"Ichika-san? But there's another Ichika." She looked at the real 'Ichika' and when he noticed his MP5 ran dry, he activated Blastergun, she realized that he was the real one. "Cecilia, we are leaving." She fired with her Starlight Mk III. The two disappeared in a light and ended up at a door. He turned away when Cecilia was still naked.

"Ichika-san?" She asked while Kanzashi was so kind to have dressed. "Did you… Did you see? Did you see me naked?"

He turned away. "Yes, unfortunately, I did." She opened her IS and she had her four drones set out. "ICHIKA-SAN, YOU LEECH."

"I couldn't help it. I wasn't the one!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO UNDRESSED ME!" Ichika waved his head and shot one drone down with his shotgun. "I SWEAR CECILIA, THAT WASN'T ME.

"YOU STILL SAW ME NAKED." Ichika looked at the girl. "Listen, I wasn't the one who undressed and embarrassed you. I'm sorry for seeing you naked but are you going to fault me for a thing I haven't done." Cecilia thought about it and sighed.

"Look, Cecilia, he wasn't the one. I don't know what caused this but this Ichika speaks the truth. So please forgive him."

The Brit sighed. "I suppose I can. Ichika, thank you for saving me." She disappeared into the light. Ichika made a mental note to thank Joel. "Okay, two down, three to go. Kanzashi. What is this? Why do they see this?"

"This is an imaginary world where in which they have their perfect desires. A perfect world for them so to say." Ichika made another note that he would speak with those girls about them. It also frightened him to what Houki, Laura, and Charlotte had cooked up. "Perfect world, huh? Just great."

"That's what you get with sexually frustrated girls in this school. You should do something about that, my bro."

"Keep your trap shut, Joel," Ichika answered in a harsher note. "Well, no time like the present. Time to free them."

"Good luck, Ichika." The third door was to Charlotte. The French Maid had undressed for 'Ichika' and she was standing there in her underwear with given her assets and she was really embarrassed. "Ichika, you're staring too much."

'Ichika' was sitting there in his bathrobe with his chest open for the view. He took his small sword and cut open her bra. "Hey, there." She said and fell to her knees. Suddenly, Ichika was standing outside with a sword similar to the fake one. "Really, what the hell?" He shouted and attacked the other one. "What the fuck are you trying to Charl?"

Charlotte's eyes flung open wide. Only Ichika called her by that nickname. He quickly attacked the other one, the sword too small to his liking. The fake one blocked his attack and at that point, Charlotte's head began to hurt. He then took up his knife and he cut off the head. He then looked to Charlotte who had been trying to fight the effects.

"That was rough." His embrace was enough to warm her as the two left the fake world. The two landed at the doors and Ichika knew better than to look at her body. She was still naked and dressed in robes that were more fit for the bathroom.

"Ichika no ecchi. Look away."

"What do you think I'm doing?! What the hell is going on?" Joel would be laughing his ass off if this wasn't so serious and he knew that Mattheus would, later on, laugh his ass off. This was good stuff.

"Ichika, did you see me." The boy nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." She attacked him with two fingers going for his eyes. He stopped her arms by lifting her up and that caused his eyes to go down. "Ichika, you leech." He looked away.

"Sorry, I can't help it. But listen to me. I wasn't the one who undressed you. You did that yourself in that wrapped view of yours. Sorry about that. Do I have to do something?"

"A date. I want a date at the amusement park." 'If I were you, you better do this with the two of you.' His list for Joel became longer.

"Okay, you win. If you're okay with that, we're going on a date. Just the two of us?" Charlotte nodded and she disappeared in a light while she was dressed in her uniform and Kanzashi glared at Joel.

"This is getting more and more ridiculous. I wonder what Laura and Houki will have cooked up." Ichika muttered out loud. "About Houki, I wouldn't worry, Laura on the other hand. Oh, God. That is getting messed up."

Ichika sighed and walked to the next door. The woman looked at Joel and Natasha was smiling. "Joel, you're smart for your age." Joel nodded and he looked up. "Two more. I hope it'll be over by then."

Ichika looked at the next one. Laura was standing next to 'Ichika', naked beside an apron. While it was really cute, he didn't like the acting of 'him'. He had a whip next to him. "Well then since you're already wearing an apron, why don't we start cooking something?" He asked the girl while having a whipping sound.

His whip made his way up to her naked but. "Stop that, you fool." Capturing her small, overly adorable body in a grip, he had a tight grip on her.

"Want to spend the entire day making love?" He asked the girl while kissing her head. The arousal spread around her body while he held Laura steady. "I, I?" Her eyes closed by it and like some anime, Ichika came out the closet attacking the fake one with a metal pipe. Laura fainted by it as Ichika captured her.

Like with Rin and Charlotte, the embrace was enough to calm her down. They ended up in the doors while luckily, she was dressed. "Like a sleeping beauty. Damn if she isn't adorable. Okay, the last one is Houki." Ichika saw her body disappear. Good, he didn't want to deal with more of this. "

"I wonder what she will dream off." Kanzashi sent him a bunch of clothes like with Cecilia. "Be careful, I fear that Houki's version of you will be the strongest you will face."

"Huh? Why?" Ichika heard Joel facepalming. "You thick idiot." Ichika had a few tsukomi's ready but kept to himself. This is going to be fun.

Now unlike the four girls, Houki's dream was different. She had the dream that she married Ichika at a later age after their school. She was dressed in traditional gear and she was remising about it. After her father retired, she and Ichika took this over. She and Ichika were training the youngsters and they had enjoyed life for that. They had their way of the sword, their training and each other.

They often spend time with each other and enjoyed a simple life.

After their training match, she looked up to Ichika who scored a hit and she had lost. She wasn't angry. Ichika had gotten really good and he was good with this.

Suddenly, they looked up to see a man dressed in white clothes and like them armed with a wooden sword.

"The dojo is closed for today." She told the man.

"I'm here to challenge the dojo." The two looked at the challengers. I heard that I, not that Orimura Ichik is here. Please allow me to challenge him."

"Oh." Suddenly, Chloe noticed something. "Potency against Houki Shinonono is comparatively low. Why?"

Before she could wonder, even more, she felt something and a voice after her. 'Oh no, you don't, you little rat. Pulled that stunt a bit too much, I'm having my sights on you. You're not walking away.'

Impossible. Someone managed to find her and was tracking her down. She had to hurry. Meanwhile, Joel was busy going after her. 'I will get you. I can't evict you but I can fucking track you until the end of the world. I don't give a shit about who you work. Don't mess around with me.' He had keeping tracks. He couldn't stop whatever the fuck he saw in this machine but he could make damn sure that whatever he saw would be tracked.

But he could see where she was going. And he wouldn't lie that wherever she would go, he didn't like it one bit.

In the fight, Ichika got beaten down by his counterpart. Kanzashi didn't lie one bit, this guy. This guy was on a whole different level, she was really strong. The level of skill was something he only saw in Chifuyu. Oh, wait. There was one time. One time he saw her fighting.

Unlike previous times, he saw her fighting someone. Someone who was as strong as her. It was a while ago. Easily ten years when he saw his older sister fighting against someone.

Someone like this guy. He moved fast and without any loss of it. He was also smooth and he could easily read in his opponent. But when he saw it that time, he saw the man fighting his older sister. Unlike the opponent his sister faced, he didn't rely on skill alone.

He had instincts like a wild animal that was trained on a different level. Something that went against all the things he had ever seen before. He would fight his foe in a different level. He would fight like he enjoyed it, he would fight like he had something to protect. Ichika felt another strike and he felt unbalanced but he realized something.

When he saw Mattheus fighting with his spear or when he was with them during the Kyoto Disaster. He fought like that man. Not like it, a really flawed version but like that man. The man that forced his sister to defeat.

Ichika breathed in and he faced himself straight. He raced to his foe and he was ready for an attack. The fake 'Ichika' stood up and raced to him. Ichika blocked the sword and he brought it up. When he brought his opponent down, he tumbled as well and fell over Houki. With his landing perfectly on her assets. Great.

"You, you are Ichika, right?"

He was a bit unnerved by that while he couldn't resist cupping a feel. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you were always like this. You are always doing these things." Ichika looked at his fake one. "Houki, I'm Ichika!"

"Shut up. You're the fake one here." The world disappeared and they stood before the doors.

"Ichika, you, you groped me." She was furious to see. "You will be punished." She shouted and Ichika saw her coming after her. Oh, fuck no.

Suddenly, Houki's body disappeared in lights. "That was the last one," Ichika heard Joel say. He sighed. Those girls would murder him.

He really didn't like this, but he would have some questions. How those girls would have those dreams about him. Luckily, that would be for later.

He saw a forest and a blue-white beach. Like those dreams, he had before. He didn't know what they were or how he ended up in here. But he wondered just why or how those girls would dream about stuff like that.

After the explosion, Chifuyu was luckily enough to get away from the robot. While disarmed, she was no easy target. With a kick, she could get away from her and lured the Fang into a trap.

"Your turn, Maya" Giddy enough, Maya answered. She was standing in a larger model with several miniguns attached to her. "Roger that." Her barrels began to spool up and she was ready to fire.

"Quad Phalanx." The Fang pilot shouted but she was blown away by the sheer velocity of the bullets. "If you can't stand the heat, get out the kitchen." The bullets got her way until the pilot's shield points were drawn away. Chifuyu walked up to her while the Infinite Stratos deactivated.

"Are you going to comply or do we really need to go that way?" The Fang pilot surrendered. Chifuyu knew better than to keep her here.

"So you're going to send me back." The pilot asked, captured by Chifuyu and Maya. The older woman sighed. "Keeping you here is going to cause a major headache, even for our school. I suppose that Mattheus had done the same thing with the guys who survived this. Anyway."

She slipped her card. "If you need any help, give me a call." The Leader nodded. "So I'm walking off without Joel." Chifuyu shook her head. "I don't think that you have one mistake. Joel is no terrorist. I don't believe that the information you had come from us." The Pilot shrugged on that.

"You believe that Joel is a safe bet. I don't doubt your judgment. But keep an eye on him. Rats are pests."

"You're wrong. Joel is no rat. He's better than pests."

Speaking about the punk, he had been tracking the woman who was causing this. She landed at the core of the Academy. She saw it, in the core of the school was a giant block of ice. "Kurazakura. The core of Chifuyu Orimura." Joel had been placing tabs on her and him didn't like this. At all.

After Houki woke up, she was surrounded by the girls and afterward, the girls were looking over the still unconscious Ichika.

"He's not waking up," Rin muttered on him. "I don't get why. The system's already released him." Kanzashi said.

"Then why? Is he attacked us?" Cecilia turned to the girls.

Joel was standing next to Natasha. "You're not going to tell him that he is just tired and that is just sleeping to get his energy?" The American ace asked the young boy who had a shit-eating grin plastered on the entirety of face.

"Nah, I'll think I'll wait when they're done. Or do you wanna be robbed of your entertainment?" Natasha looked at the girls who were bickering over Laura's suggestion of kissing him. "Why do you think that we should kiss him?" Rin asked the German girl.

"Don't you fools know? A kiss will wake up a sleeping wife. At least, that's what the lieutenant told me." Laura had one way of showing off while Rin slumped her arms on the ground. "Really, you should just fire her."

"Hold on a second." Cecilia stood up. "We should at least test it out."

"If anyone of you is going to kiss him, I'd go for Houki." Now Joel decided to add his five cents. "I mean, from all of you, she is the only one who did not have a perverted fantasy of Ichika which I find fitting but damn hilarious." If just a normal boy said that, Joel would have been tearing apart by those girls but they had nothing to add to it. Also because he was sitting in Natasha's lap.

"I can't believe this." A new voice added in. The girls turned around to see Ayano standing, dressed in her IS suit and her eyes hidden by her bangs. Joel was the furthest from her and he stood next to Natasha. The girls were closer to her as the door closed behind her.

"You, you had such a dirty fantasy of my prince and still, you think you have earned the right that you can take him for yourself." The girls were shocked but were thrown off by the cocking of the hammer.

"Okay, Ayano. What the fuck? Why the damn hell you are here? You got no reason to be here. The school's still on lockdown." The grin she had on his face was horrible. He had seen it before, it was shown by the craziest of sorts. Those who loved to tear others up. The grin of the deranged and not in a good way.

"I don't think I have to say anything to a piece of shit eating punk like you. I think that you should learn a lesson." Suddenly, her IS appeared. It looked a lot like the Silent Zephyrs of that Madoka chick.

"What the fuck?" Joel asked. They were not in a good situation. The Infinite Stratos of the girls were locked up and the crazy woman attacked. Her main weapon was a whip. The IS was really new.

It had a dark color over the most of the body with some black on the torso and legs. Her wings if you would call them that, were those of some sort of Devil. In her hands was a whip and Joel realized that was the main weapon. He didn't know what else it could do but it looked like a new weapon and it looked like it could pack a serious punch.

Joel took out his gun and shot a few rounds at her. Unfortunately, the bullets were stopped her Active Inertia Canceller. Joel gulped at that but her smile became more clear. Before the girls could react, she had unleashed unholy fury on them.

Buried underneath the school, no one heard them scream and without their Infinite Stratos, they couldn't defend themselves. Natasha tried to use her own unit but felt the whip around her wrist and felt a shock. The girls scattered to make it more difficult. Rin tried to kick her but she felt her foot been captured. She was thrown to Houki who was knocked out cold.

Kanzashi was next as the whip knocked her out. Joel had no time but he was behind the machines. "You think you can get away with this, Ayano? They're gonna find you and believe me, it's not gonna be pretty." Low but he had few options. Ayano turned to the voice. "I think that you don't know what is going to happen to you." She said as the remaining girls decided to fight but against the weapon, it didn't take long. Ayano looked at Cecilia and Charlotte who tried to fight back but she knocked them out up close.

Laura jumped but she was captured by the whip. The little soldier was thrown around the room. Joel fought back until his bullets ran out. She smiled as she stood above him. Joel would be damn sure that the face he saw would hunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Aiming to the girl, she took the gun and knocked it away, breaking his hand. Cursing on the pain, he refused to cry. "Got you, you little street rat." He spat on her face. Joel had resigned himself never to show fear in front of anyone. "You think that I'm going to kill you but let me tell you that I know a few people who would come after you. They promised me that if I deliver you to them." Joel flipped her off while smiling at her.

"Go to hell." She knocked him out by a punch. "I think that hell will be a heaven when I'm done with you." She threw Joel to the others. After that, she walked to Ichik and gave him a long kiss. "I will be waiting for you, my prince. Come after me, you're it."

The girls were wrapped in a loophole and disappeared into the nothingness. The day passed by, Ichika still knocked out in a room of debris.

Mattheus woke up after the long sleep. He had dropped off Tatenashi off at the school infirmary before crashing himself into that bed. He could use the sleep. It had been too long since any sort of decent sleep. After yesterday in which the sleepover took place, the group had their day out in which Kerlongsj called and that took the entire night.

When he joined Natasha and Joel the morning after, he only had slept around four hours. He had been fighting ever since then, getting Tatenashi out of that place and right now, he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes. The staff started to work on her injury. While treated relatively well, it still needed a professional look after. He could only use the sleep right now. So he just crashed down and began to sleep. He woke up after a few hours.

He looked to his side to see Tatenashi waking up. She was bandaged and it was clear her body was well shown. He raised an eyebrow. In his eyes, she looked really damn fine. But he knew better. What? There's nothing with admitting a girl is hot without any further intention.

"Are you going to stare at me?" She asked and he just shrugged but looked away. "I don't think that's a good idea. Anyway, feel better?" The blunette nodded and Mattheus took his pants he threw off when he fell asleep.

"So you feel any better?" Tatenashi nodded. "Yeah. I have slept through it." They looked outside and saw how the sun was setting.

"Hey, I'm just wondering. Where are the others? I mean. I guess they're done with their fight so why don't we see them?" Tatenashi looked around.

"Indeed, we haven't seen them ever since they went down the virtual world." Mattheus and Tatenashi looked at each other.

"I have a really bad feeling." The Russian pilot said and Mattheus nodded. "Make that two of us." The woman dressed quickly as well and the two ran to the place. "Kanzashi-chan? Kanzashi-chan? Do you hear me?" The older sister kept calling the little one.

Mattheus didn't. If she couldn't reach her sister, he wouldn't be able to reach his younger brother. In the hallways, they passed Chifuyu and Maya coming out from another passing.

"Adjzof, Sarashiki. Where are you two?" The two didn't stop running.

"No time, sensei. We are checking up. Are they still down there?" Chifuyu's eyes flung open. It was impossible that the girls were still down there, right? Right?

She and Maya joined in and it was like a race to the bottom. Standing at the elevator, the four were waiting before they could enter. "Adjzof. You haven't heard from them?"

The man knew that he had to feel guilty about this. "Sorry, teach. After I dropped off Tatenashi, I crashed down. My body gave out. I'm just awake for the last few hours." Chifuyu didn't like this one bit either. They were busy fighting the woman down there so they had no time to catch up. They raced to the labs to see it destroyed. "Holy fuck." Mattheus wondered. They heard moaning and the four didn't hesitate.

"Ichika?" Chifuyu asked, her sister persona slipping in. "Chifuyu-nee, is that you? I'm here but I can't leave this."

"Ichika, is your body intact, do you feel pain?" Ichika shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He stuttered. "Just trapped. Get me out of here." The four looked at each other and nodded. Lifting the heavy piece, Ichika could get out.

"What's up?" He looked around. From the lab that was in one piece when he left to fight, there wasn't a single thing left in one piece. The room clearly showed a fight.

"What happened here?" Ichika asked the others. Mattheus went down to pick up a bullet casing. "Whoever it was, it wasn't friendly. Those are casings from Joel. So I guess that whoever was down here would have been from a force but I don't think Americans." Tatenashi nodded and Chifuyu scratched her chin.

There weren't more persons here and it looked like this happened later on. "So who do you think would do this?" Ichika asked while Mattheus looked to his side. "Eh, Orimura-sensei. Do you think that whatever is on the walls are traces from an Infinite Stratos? A Personal one. She looked at the damage and paled.

"Oh no." Today was the day that a certain big troublemaker would receive her Infinite Stratos.

Chifuyu had a gut feeling. She knew she had to look out for Ayano but that she could pull this was astonishing and that they got their warning yesterday made her feel really stupid.

Mattheus looked around for Joel but he didn't find the boy. The older man was not looking forward to this and he didn't find the young boy. He did find more bullets, shot by the gun his boy used. He would find who did this.

Ichika and Tatenashi put a hand on his shoulder. "You think the same thing I do?" Ichika asked.

"If you're thinking we're gonna find the one who did this and make that person for it, hell yeah." Mattheus answer was clear and Tatenashi nodded. "They fucked with the wrong people."

Around the same time in Tokyo Airport.

Moving from the plane, arrived from Beijing, there were your usual tourists. Four of them looked like they were everything but tourists.

"So this is now where we gotta look for that traitor?" One guy asked, dressed in a suit like the others. He had a 1940 dapper hairstyle and was looking for a good build guy. He had a black overcoat with gray blazers. Those blazers had dark blue pocket squares. The other three guys were also dressed in the same style.

"Don't get too personal, Liu. I know that you are looking for what that fuck pulled on us but we have to keep a clear head." Another guy answered. The newly appointed Liu turned to his friend. "I know Ye, I know. Still, I wonder what we're up against." A third guy shrugged.

"Guys, is it me or do you feel eyes on you?" Well, they didn't have real eyes but from her hotel room, Hebi Tanaka saw those guys entering.

"The four send from Righteousness Union. This is not good. Better call Mattheus if I can catch him. The whole school is on lockdown for the entire day. Jesus Christ. This is going down south real fast."

* * *

And with this, I end my chapter. A bit smaller than usual but hey, I should be glad I could upload this. I have started this last week and I'm happy I could finish this.

I got one week of school and after that, I got two months of Easter Holidays. I look forward to those. As for the ones who are wondering, yes that was Liu King-Sang, an OC that I had the permission from PearlTapioca to use in my story. While we had spoken about that earlier and the chapters did feature cameo's, he and his crew are going to play a big role.

How that is for later. This is what I'm gonna call the Triad Arc mixed with the Yandere Arc as a means of original content. I had several ideas stored up but hey, if things get busy, what am I supposed to do? I am happy that I could crap this many words out on a short notice. I feel like I'm getting back in the game and I'm here to stay.

Please leave a review, it really helps me out.

Saluut.


End file.
